


wlmz_px

by quyuan



Category: lfkgadjskfa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 306,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quyuan/pseuds/quyuan
Summary: for text to speech





	1. Chapter 1

吴邪万万没想到的是，他赌气而已的一句话，却为自己惹来了大麻烦。

翌日清早，吴掌柜照例起床洗漱，收拾完毕，他便要去前院开店。张起灵早上要打坐练功，已经在院子里入定了；王盟则根本还没起来……吴邪左右衡量了一下，果断选择了去隔壁踢王盟起来干活——欺软怕硬，人之常情。

到了前堂，吴邪吓了一大跳。也不知道吹的什么风，外面竟早已人声鼎沸，却不是来自东边的戏楼，也并非源于西边的赌坊。几十号人围在吴山当门口，男女老少，有的还带着小板凳，更不要说对面还撑起了临时的瓜子摊子，茶水棚子……这是要干什么？解家楼要办外场了么？

吴邪一打听才知道，今日一早，比试的消息不胫而走。一下子整条街都知道了吴山当有免费的热闹看，正好这日解家无戏，赌坊又要下午才开，两边的常客便都到这儿来了。

这是谁在这儿添乱呢！

吴邪气不打一处来，正要撵人，却见不远处解语花摇着扇子踱着方步走过来。这位爷一出现，门口的人非但撵不走了还大有聚集之势，顺带附赠一干无知少男少女的尖叫，惊出吴邪一脑门子冷汗。他心里顿时有了答案，他赶紧上前，三两步扯了罪魁祸首过来，忍着脾气压低声道：“你怎么回事？”

吴邪劈头兴师问罪，解雨臣却一脸无辜：“什么怎么回事？帮你造势啊，招伙计顺便拉生意，何乐而不为。”

“你……这么大的事怎么也不事先跟我商量！”还好这会儿张起灵还没出来，吴邪可没忘记，这位张大侠是要隐匿身份躲避仇家的。这么一闹，他在自己店里的事岂非人尽皆知了？

“总之，这是我的家务事，我不想张扬！”吴邪正色道，“小花，我是信得过你才找你来。”不怪吴邪怀疑，如此莽撞实非小九爷风格，未免有些刻意。

解雨臣摇头道：“吴邪，我倒觉得你无须如此在意，毕竟……你后面那位，可是比你淡定多了。”

吴邪回头一看，却见张起灵不知何时竟已经出了铺子，沉稳地站在门口，正看向这边。吴邪赶紧过去，脑子里飞快地想了几套说辞，可是跟张大侠眼神一对，便只有照实交代的份儿：“小哥，这事怪我，我没想到会闹这么大——”

“无妨。”

张大侠似乎对这样的场面并不介意，这倒让吴邪有些意外。再要说话，小花已经走了过来，笑吟吟地摇着扇子：“这位想必就是吴邪口中……上天入地无所不能德才兼备盖世无双的张少侠了？”

“咳！”吴邪老脸一红，赶紧阻止小花继续胡说八道，“我来介绍一下，这位是张小哥，这是解语花，大名解雨臣，是隔壁戏楼的少东。”

吴邪当然不会指望张大侠说上一句“久仰”，而事实上解雨臣也没有回上一句“幸会”，前者的脾气自己领教过，后者的少爷性子也不遑多让。吴邪打完圆场，就赶紧叫了王盟来伺候茶水。小花却道：“别麻烦了，你看大伙儿都等急了。咱们还是赶快开始吧？”

果然，周围已经有人在起哄了，吴邪本来就烦躁，被这一催心情更是不好。他看向王盟，那小子果然处在怯场状态，满脸写着“无辜弱小”，又看向张起灵，脸上也有四个大字：爷很淡定。张大侠不愧是泰山崩于前而不改色，于是乎，吴邪脸上也出现了文字注解——不服不行。

吴邪不是喜欢搞噱头的人，闹成这样实非他所愿。只是事已至此，总要想办法应对，他合计好措辞，在心里默念了三遍“不紧张”，才硬着头皮走了出去。吴邪迈出一步，众人便知道好戏要开场了，一个个立刻小马扎扎起来，茶水摆起来，瓜子嗑起来，喧哗声也渐渐平息。

吴山当年轻的掌柜先是对众人谦和地抱了一礼，客气地道：“各位乡亲，各位父老，吴山当落脚以来，承蒙各位邻里街坊照顾，吴邪感激。这二位，其实都是在下的朋友，各自身怀绝技，今日卖吴山当一个面子，特地在此比试三局，无关输赢胜负，切磋而已。诸位不妨当个热闹看，切勿上心。”

吴邪这番话说得在情在理，把这场比试的功利性淡化又淡化，对于“伙计”一事只字未提，一来给足了二人的面子，二来也给自己留了后路。这也是他当前的思量。

这显然和传言不太一样，底下的人已经开始窃窃私语，吴邪不予理会，反正他是老板，他说的才算。

“时候不早，我们这就开始。”说完，他从屋内取出一方锦盒，清了清嗓子，道：“干我们这一行的，最重要的当然是眼力，所以这第一局，便是要考考二位的‘鉴赏’。”

吴邪打开锦盒，从里面取出一面铜镜。那铜镜从外观上看年代已久，但是难得镜面还保存完好，光可照人，纹路精细，造型精美。这样的东西，通常只有两种来历，一是祖传，镜子不是什么值钱的东西，若是祖传下来只怕要有什么说法；另一种则是淘沙所得，俗称盗墓。“土夫子”通常都有固定的出货渠道，只有遇到麻烦，或者急用钱的时候才会找上当铺，对待这种人，就可以狠狠地压价。吴邪推测这东西的来历应是后者，只出了五十两，之后任那位磨破嘴皮，也不再抬价，果然顺利收了回来。

吴邪捧着古镜在阳光下展示了，道：“这是吴山当上个月新收的一面古镜，不算常见，但我个人很是喜欢，就劳烦二位为此物估价。”

吴邪心想着，这二人只要估到二百上下，便算他们过关，若真估出个天价来，也当为他吴山当涨名气，只是千万别估得太低了，那样他便怎样也不好圆了。

比试的时间是半柱香，半柱香后张起灵和王盟各自把心中的价格亮出来。东西只有巴掌大，是真是假，一眼看去大家心里就有底了，用不了太多时间。王盟竟很认真，对着这面小镜子翻来覆去看了好半天，还比量着刘海照了照，也不知道在臭美什么；张大侠就爽利多了，只翻过来看了一眼背面就还给了他。

解当家最会自得其乐，这一会儿的工夫，已经找人搬了把太师椅，连茶水都自备妥当，这会儿正在门口摇着扇子看热闹。

半柱香过去，吴邪起身道：“二位，谁先？”

“我，我先来！”出乎意料地，王盟居然很主动。吴邪本想让张起灵开个头，好让王盟捡个便宜，这下倒好，这小子自己撞上来了。别说，王盟说得几条还真是头头是道，把铜镜的年代，特点，说得八九不离十。

镜子背面有铭文，中间一个方框，四周有许多短小的，或曲折或笔直的纹路，方框之外刻有四神图样，做工精美，是一枚地道的西汉四神规矩镜。所谓规矩，就是方圆。天圆地方，东西南北守四神，青龙，白虎，朱雀，玄武，四方诸神在侧，保辟邪，可净心。汉墓早有铜镜入殓的习俗，所以这东西搞不好真的是从棺材里捞出来的。吴邪五十两收入，是准备二百两转手的。王盟开价一百八十两，差不离。看不出这小子还真是懂行的，看来他以前的老板没少历练他。

王盟说完，吴邪十分满意，随即又有些担心张起灵。所谓闻道有先后，术业有专攻，张大侠武功了得，可未必对这些小玩意懂行。不过，难得王盟靠谱，张大侠只要把王盟的话重复个七七八八，这场比试少说也是个平手。

吴邪于是道：“小哥，到你了。”

张起灵看了吴邪一眼，淡淡地道：“是赝品。”

张大侠语出惊人，在场顿时一片喧哗。连吴邪也皱起了眉头，辛苦收到的东西被说是假货，谁都不会特别高兴，何况张起灵怎么也不像会信口开河的样子。吴邪将那古镜拿在手里又翻看了几遍，才问道：“小哥，你可要看清楚了，你说是赝品，依据呢？”

张起灵指向镜面的一角：“铭文疏密不当，重量不足，是后世仿制。”

吴邪顺着张起灵修长的手指一一看去，悲催地发现张起灵所说条条在理，尤其是重量，这简直无从发现，可是被张起灵这么点出来，又觉得真就是这么回事。西汉铜镜以精美闻名，对纹路、布局、铭文都有非常规范的要求，特点极醒目。吴邪的老本行是铂金品，对青铜本就接触不多，见镜面品相便动了心，又见铭文没有明显的缺笔和反笔便定了数，如今被行家一一点出细节，才觉得自己漏了拙。是了，小哥既然了解自己那枚铜鱼的来历，兴许对青铜器正是行家呢？

既是赝品，也不必报价了。这一局张大侠赢得毫无悬念，吴邪带着王盟却也输得心服口服。本以为上半年做了桩好买卖，如今看来又是自己大意了。三叔早就叮嘱过他古董这一行水深，不要多涉及，他不听，如今也算得了次教训，只是心中难免沮丧。吴邪还在为自己扼腕，没注意到张起灵已经盯了他有一会儿，忽地，那人靠近，以只有他二人听得见的声音道：“新莽后期所仿，依做工和年代，二百两未必不能出手。”

吴邪一怔，这才反应过来张起灵是在提点他。他的意思是说，这镜子是王莽年间仿的？如此一来，倒也是古物，糊弄起人来不难，还是稳赚不赔的……这么一想，吴邪不禁又转悲为喜，下意识咧嘴一笑，对着张起灵道了声谢。那人微怔，却也没说什么，只径自坐了回去。

这一局胜负已分，但是吴邪心里知道，王盟虽然输了，却不能怪他。一个伙计所应该具备的基本鉴别能力王盟是足够的。吴邪在王盟肩头拍了拍以示鼓励，毕竟接下来的这一局变数很大。因为这第二局的试题，却并不是由他自己所出。

“这第二局，”吴邪转身，面向解雨臣：“解少爷，请吧。”

吴邪这一指，人群再度喧哗起来，“解语花”的人气实在可怕。

小花是有备而来，踱着方步来到场地中央，却是笑而不语。他一站定，便有几个人过来抬了桌子，又铺上水粉色的帘子，两个丫鬟端来两个托盘，上面各撑着一壶酒，一套精致的酒具。

小花这是要……设宴款待众乡亲？

一切准备妥当，解少东家才拱手道：“承蒙吴掌柜信任，这第二关就由解某献丑了。我这关要考的同样是鉴别。我的一位老友最近喜得千金，增了我两坛女儿红，一坛是十年，一坛是九年，差了一个年头。可惜这两个坛子一模一样，他也分不清楚，还请二位协助解某鉴别。”

说罢，解雨臣后退，由解家楼的丫鬟分别斟酒，以银盘盛杯，端到二人身前。霎时间酒香四溢，在场众人也不禁蠢蠢欲动。解雨臣他又命人斟了一杯，递给吴邪，道：“你也尝尝？”

“我就算了，还有正事，正事要紧。”吴邪干巴巴地笑了两声。

此刻他也的确无心饮酒，事实上，吴邪觉得小花这题过于刁钻了。“女儿红”这种酒很是常见，是江浙人家生女嫁女必备，是以糯米、麦曲酿制的黄酒，味道醇美，酒性柔和。这两壶无疑都是好酒，只是十年陈和九年陈，便是酒中翘楚也未必分得清。王盟可以放弃了。好在这酒劲儿不大，他不要一杯倒已是万幸，只不知小哥又作何想。他肩伤未好，饮酒似乎不妥，可同时吴邪又有些期待。经过第一局，吴邪越发觉得张起灵这人深不可测，好像什么事发生在他身上都不奇怪，什么困难他都能解决，这次不知道又要亮什么绝活。

吴邪万万没想到的是，张大侠端起酒杯只贴了贴唇，便说了一句令全场震惊的话。

“这一局，我弃权。”张起灵放下酒杯，平静地道。  
“这一局，我弃权。”

张起灵此语一出，举座哗然。

解雨臣似乎也有些意外，他看看吴邪，又看看张起灵，若有所思，半晌才摇头道：“看来张小哥非我酒道之人。那么就恭喜王盟公子，这一局不战而胜……”

话音刚落，就听“噗通”一声，众人望去，却见王盟直直倒地，人事不省，脚边还落着空空如也的酒杯。

——一杯倒，真正的一杯倒。

小花“噗嗤”一笑，道：“吴邪，你这位伙计手气不错，第一杯就喝到了十年陈。”

只怕他就算喝了新酒也是这个反应，吴邪长叹一声，再也没心情去理会小花的调笑，赶紧叫人把王盟抬进屋。也不知道小花这是什么酒，瞧王盟这样子，一时三刻是醒不过来了。连续的变故让人群也有些骚动，比试的结果越发扑朔迷离。吴邪心里一阵烦躁，干脆宣布比试暂停，明日继续。

众人兴致正高，一见没热闹可看了，多少有些扫兴不满。好在眼看就是中午，戏楼要开戏，赌场也要开局，众人的兴头很快便被转移到别处。

吴邪怎么也想不到，原本逞一时之快的比试竟闹出这些事端。只能叹王盟运气太好，若是张起灵再晚个一时三刻弃权，这一场最多也就是个平手。现在小花已经宣布了结果，倒是让王盟白捡了一局。至于张大侠……谁会想到这么一位彪悍的爷居然是滴酒不沾，连蒙一个答案都不肯？他是对下一局成竹在胸，还是根本就不介意输赢？

小花的人一走，店里又只剩下吴邪和张起灵二人。面对现状，吴邪不知道怎么，总觉得有点尴尬。张大侠自是淡定如常，十分自然地霸占了柜台后面唯一一把摇椅闭目养神，安静得不行，好像眼前的事跟他一点关系也没有。吴邪心说真不明白，这闷油瓶子年纪轻轻的，看着比自己大不了几岁，怎么会是这副老气横秋的性格……

“吴邪。”那人忽然道。

吴邪给吓了一跳，几乎以为自己的腹诽被撞破了，忙不迭地道：“什、什么事，小哥？”

张起灵抬眼，略微打量了他一下，却是问了一个毫不相关的问题：“吴邪，你为什么没有习武？”

吴邪一愣，没想到张起灵会问这些事。

吴家退出江湖二十几年了，他不习武有什么奇怪吗？张起灵这一开口，倒是让沉闷的气氛缓和了许多。吴邪于是实话实说道：“也不是一点儿没有。小时候身体不好，爷爷教我练过一套心法，说是强身健体，但是外家功夫就不行了，只跟三叔学过一点，他说我不是那块料。”

张起灵听了，只是摇摇头，没再说话。

吴邪却被勾起了兴趣，问道：“小哥，你对我爷爷很熟悉吗？说起来，我小时候跟爷爷住在一起，爷爷走到哪里都带着我，怎么都没见过你呢？”

按年龄看，张起灵当年最多也就是个少年，可是吴邪记忆中并没有这样一位年纪相仿的小哥哥。他倒是记得爷爷有一位神秘的朋友，只来访过几次，爷爷总是非常重视，从来不许他在场。那枚铜鱼好像也和那个人有点关系。吴邪小时候偷偷看过一次，也只瞥见一个背影。现在想来，那轮廓和张起灵倒是有几分相像，难道张起灵是那位叔叔的后人？他记得那位叔叔挺年轻的，想不到已经有一个这么大的儿子了……

“你见过。”意外的，张起灵倒是答了，只是就这么一句，又没后文了。

好容易这闷油瓶盖子有松动的迹象，吴邪赶紧追问，可没等开口，外面便来了典当的顾客。吴邪没想到今天还会有生意上门，赶紧上前招呼。前脚忙完，居然紧接着又来了几位，说是要他帮忙看东西。吴邪心说今天是刮得什么风，难道真是上午的事情闹出名了？这可真是好事不出门，坏事传千里……然而很快他就发现了不对劲儿。整个中午，上门的顾客竟是络绎不绝，只是都有一个共同的特点：醉翁之意不在酒。

这些客人当的多半是些不值钱的小玩意，还有一些干脆没拿出东西来，只顾着旁敲侧击地跟他打听明天的比试。吴邪感到很奇怪，吴山当的比试对于这些人来说不过是个热闹，怎地一下子大家比他这个老板还要关注结果了？

好在，这里面的人，有一个吴邪倒是认识。这人叫做皮包，是三叔手底下一个堂口的人，这小子年纪小，胆子大，人也机灵，在后生晚辈里算是比较突出的，只是隔三差五好去赌坊玩两把。看见他，吴邪顿时眼睛一亮，揪了人便到角落去问话。

“皮包，你老实告诉我，这是怎么回事？”吴邪说着，往皮包手里塞了几枚铜板。

皮包立刻就明白了大半，笑嘻嘻地把钱又退了回去，道：“小三爷，今天就不用了。小三爷想问什么，直说就是了。”

吴邪一愣，随即皱眉，有便宜不占，只有一个可能——后头有更大的便宜等着他。这是嫌他给得少了。

吴邪一咬牙，又添了几个子儿，不容推拒地塞过去：“你给我说实话，你来我这儿是干什么的？那些人又是哪儿来的？”

这次皮包没再推，笑嘻嘻地收了，道：“那就谢小三爷了，不过真的没什么。我来就是想跟小三爷打听点儿明天的事，这张小哥和王小哥，不知道小三爷更中意哪个呀？依我看这张小哥是个深藏不露的，胜算要大一些，那个王盟呆呆的……”

没等说完，吴邪脸就一沉：“你关心这个干什么？”

“小三爷有所不知，您这里的事已经成了大热闹，哥几个下了血本赌张小哥赢。小三爷，咱们是自家人，您明日可要掂量些，不能坑了兄弟们。”

“赌？”吴邪一愣，下一刻茅塞顿开，语调顿时高了起来，“有人拿吴山当的事聚赌？”

皮包忙摆手：“我可什么也没说啊。小三爷，我还是有事，先走了！”

皮包一溜烟地跑了，吴邪却是气不打一处来。妈的，这群作死的赌鬼，什么都敢拿来赌，看热闹不够，居然还拿他吴山当的事支起摊子了？吴邪在这条街上有吴三省的名号罩着，多多少少也有几分面子，有胆子在他头上动土的人不多，稍微一想就知道是谁了。

吴邪一拍桌子，起身就朝门口走去。他憋了一天的鸟气，这会儿终于有了一个发泄口。所谓是可忍孰不可忍，京城名人是吧？好样的，他这就去会会，看看京里来的强龙到底压不压得过他这地头蛇！

吴邪家的隔壁原本是一间古董铺子，店主姓海，人称老海，是吴邪第一个凭自己搭上的出货口。这么近水楼台的，吴邪也学到了不少东西。奈何南街生意实在是太冷清了，老海也干不下去了，转而搬去了较兴隆的东街去。隔壁的几家都是这种情况，渐渐的就走光了，直到一个月前，一位京里来的老板把隔壁挨着的三间铺子都买了下来，叮叮咣咣好一通整修，最后鞭炮一放，牌匾一揭就成了焕然一新的月半赌坊。

吴邪没有赌瘾，他从小跟着父亲在学塾长大，耳濡目染的都是孔孟之道，即便从商后多了许多不得已的应酬，他身上也还是掩盖不住那种书卷气，原则问题从没出过岔子。别人好赌他不管，但是如今赌到自己身上来，他便不能忍了，更不要说这里面还牵扯了小哥和王盟。吴邪可以不为自己出头，但不能让这二人因他受牵连。尤其是小哥，小哥在他这里的事是越低调越好。所谓帮人帮到底，他既然已经把人留下了，总不能再捅出乱子把人给坑了。

出门左转十步之内就是赌场，内里一片乌烟瘴气，入耳皆是络绎不绝的吆喝和咒骂声。再怎么治理有方，赌场就是赌场，到底不是个能规整的地方，吴邪忍着吵闹和空气里的汗臭挤进去，一眼就看见对面的桌边上坐着个显眼的胖子，一屋子人嗓门最大的就是他了。

那桌上并没有骰子，也没有牌九，只画着两个大方框，一个写着张，一个写着王，“张”的一方赌金明显高过“王”的许多，但是“王”的一方此刻也不断有人投钱，势头凶猛……那胖子扬声吆喝：“一赔五！已经从一赔十跌到一赔五了啊！抓紧了，瞧准了，能不能翻身就看明天了嘿！”

吴邪一眼便看出这是在拿他招伙计的事情开赌，顿时火冒三丈，一巴掌拍在桌子上。

“都给我住手！”

周围人都在关注着赌桌上越累越高的赌金，被吴邪这一拍吓了一跳，齐齐看过来。就见吴山当年轻的掌柜怒气冲天地道：“谁让你们赌的？谁他娘的是管事的！出来！”

变故一出，众人面面相觑，那胖子也是一愣。有眼尖认出了吴邪，附耳跟那胖子说了几句，那胖子听了眼睛一亮，竟顿时变得十分热情：“原来是吴掌柜？可真是贵客！六子，还愣着干什么？快，请吴掌柜上座，给吴掌柜沏好茶！”

那胖子吩咐完，立刻有人给吴邪搬来一张舒适的太师椅，又上了新茶伺候。他自己便往对面一座，态度十分自来熟：“自我介绍一下，敝姓王，人称王胖子，也是这月半赌坊的老板，幸会！”

敢情这人居然还是老板？吴邪倒是没想到这么快就能见到主事。所谓伸手不打笑脸人，对方客气，吴邪自然也不好不给台阶。当即也收敛了些怒意，道：“在下吴邪，王老板，久仰。”

那胖子看着是很爽朗的性子，大手在吴邪肩上一拍：“唉，叫我胖子就行。大家都是邻居，以后有什么事还要互相照应，都是朋友，都是朋友，哈哈哈哈。”

吴邪心说你要是这么说那就好办了，他可没忘记自己是来干什么的。

“既然如此，那就还请胖兄卖我一个面子，撤了这一桌。小弟店内的私事，不想张扬。”

那胖子听了，竟是笑得更欢：“小吴掌柜开玩笑了不是？我这里可是赌场，哪有不做生意的道理？”没等吴邪发火，那人却又道：“你放心，你的意思我明白，胖爷是个很讲道理的人，这事绝对不会亏待谁……来来。”

他背过众人，压低声音，给吴邪比了个“二”个手势：“怎么样？这盘庄家算你一份，咱们二八分成，有钱大家一起赚！你就专心招你的伙计，当然啦……”胖子嘿嘿一笑，“你要是事先看好谁，也别忘给胖爷我提个醒，我可是押了你家张小哥不少宝。胖爷行走江湖多年，眼光毒得很，那小哥是狠角色，你信我，留他准没错。”

这他妈都是张大侠花钱雇来的托儿吧？要不是深知张起灵那个臭脾气，吴邪简直要以为自己被张起灵耍了，怎么一个两个都这么上道呢！

那胖子一副胸有成竹的样子，好像桌上那些钱已经进了他的口袋似的，吴邪却是越看越来气：“王老板美意心领了。但是我也说了，这是吴山当的家务事。”

胖子脸上笑容一僵，随即揉揉眉头：“行行，我明白，那这样，三七……不，四六，四六！”

吴邪摇头。

“五五！不能再少了！”胖子咬牙。

吴邪不言不语。

“嘿你这小少爷……”说到后来，那胖子竟被气笑了，“你还真对得起这天真无邪的名号。跟你好好商量，是不想人说胖爷我以大欺小。说到底这是我的地盘，你小子明着来闹场，说话前就当真不过过脑？年轻人不要敬酒不吃吃罚酒！”

吴邪起身：“怎么，王老板还想动粗？”他就不信有人敢在这条街上对他怎么样。

胖子不屑地撇嘴：“得啦，就你那小胳膊还没胖爷脚脖子粗，跟你动粗？传出去叫江湖人笑话。吴掌柜对咱这营生没兴趣，咱也不多留了，三子六子，送客！对了……吴掌柜金贵，就不用按场子的规矩来了，轻着点儿，扔出去得了。”

那两个手下应声，居然真就朝吴邪走过来。吴邪脸色一变，想跑已经晚了一步，紧接着就被人一左一右架住胳膊，轻轻松松朝门口拖去。

“王胖子！你他妈敢——哎！”没等喊完，架着他的二人齐齐一使力，竟真的将他顺着门口抛了出去。吴邪眼前一花，脚下滑了几步没找到平衡，整个人向后一栽……

下一刻，碰撞的痛楚却并没有传来。

他在倒地之前便撞进一个微凉的怀抱里，身体被稳稳地接住。吴邪一仰头，突兀地对上一双波澜不惊的眸子，心跳差点漏了一拍。

“小哥？”吴邪慌忙要站起来，“你怎么出来了？”

他独自出门，就是不想让张起灵知道赌场的事，现在看来显然已经晚了。

张起灵和吴邪对视一眼，随即看向他身后的赌坊，淡淡地问了一句：“就是这里？”

吴邪心里一沉，忙道：“小哥，你可别……”

“回去等着。”张大侠不由分说，揽着腰把吴邪一放，自己阔步向赌坊走去。  
吴邪一愣神的工夫，张起灵已经进了赌坊。

“小哥，等等！”吴邪抹了把冷汗，赶紧跟上。

开玩笑，要是张大侠出手那还了得！他一开始瞒着张起灵这件事，就是不想事情闹大。更何况，纵使小哥武艺高强，可那胖子一看便知也不是善茬，又是在对方地盘，真的冲突起来他们也未必能占到便宜。吴邪满头大汗，三两步追进赌坊。

只见正厅之内，一干人等正严阵以待，将中央的张起灵团团围住。张大侠对此阵仗自是全然不放在眼里，手臂一抬，就要出招。

“刀、下、留、人！”

生死关头，吴邪血液上冲，想也没想大吼一声，对着张大侠的背影就是一个舍身忘我的熊扑。然而，张起灵出招竟是快如闪电，吴邪还没碰到人便听闻“嗖”的一声，眼看着一道红光箭也似的向那胖子飞了去。

那胖子表情一变。他虽然胖，身躯居然非常灵活，在电光石火间便跳了开来，与那“暗器”擦身而过。即便如此，那东西还是在他颈侧留下一条火辣辣的红痕。而直到此刻众人这才看清楚那枚“暗器”的形态。

那竟是赌坊内最寻常的一根竹签子，平平扁扁，被张起灵一招钉入墙壁之内，只余下末端三寸。此等力道，别说是脖子，只怕天灵盖都能穿个透亮。

包括吴邪在内，在场所有人都被张大侠这一手震住了。

“吴邪。”那人忽地唤他。

吴邪一个侧头，竟差点撞上张起灵的鼻尖，他这才发现自己还保持着熊抱的姿势挂在人家背后。吴邪“啊”了一声，赶紧跳下来。

他这么大个人扑过来，张大侠脚下居然纹丝未动。吴邪虽然武艺不精，却也知道这是多么可怕的控制力，只怕张起灵不只下盘稳健，腰力也是惊人，刚刚露那一手，大概根本不算什么。

那胖子显然也被此番惊险吓傻了眼，好半天还心有余悸地捂着脖子，等回过神来顿时火冒三丈，一拍桌子道：“那小哥，你什么意思？”

张起灵负手挡在吴邪身前，冷冷地瞪了他一眼：“杀你。”

饶是圆滑如胖老板，听到这里也压不住脾气了，喊着拼命就要上前来。眼看这事态要扩大，吴邪忙道：“慢着！王老板！有话好说，好说！”

胖子一见吴邪，顿时脸又黑了几分：“好你个天真无邪，胖爷不过跟你开了个小玩笑，居然就雇杀手来削胖爷脖子！吴家三爷在道上也算义气，怎么他的侄子这么不懂规矩！”

吴邪这一听，心里反而有了些底。这胖子果然还是顾忌他三叔的，不然刚才就不会主动跟他商量分成，被闹了场子也只是把他赶出去。可是张起灵这一出手实在惊天地泣鬼神，简直是阎王爷敲门。如今就怕这死胖子狗急跳墙，真得捅出什么乱子来。

“胖老板，你是跟我开了个小玩笑，我们小哥也只是跟你开个大玩笑。他扔你一支签子，你刚才可也把我这个大活人扔出去了，咱们这算是扯平了吧？”

胖子骂了一句娘，指着吴邪怒目道：“你小子也太会算账了！你这会儿毫发无伤，胖爷我金贵的脑袋可是给阎王爷摸了一下，这叫扯平？胖爷我今天就——”胖子还要再说，张起灵一个眼神扫过来，惊得胖子讪讪地收回手指。“胖爷我今天就……大人有大量，不跟你们这些不懂规矩的后生晚辈计较。赶紧走！别影响胖爷做生意！”

吴邪心说你以为谁喜欢你这破地方，他道：“你把那一桌撤了，我们自然会走。”

“没完了是吧？”胖子一脚重重踏在椅子上，亮出土匪架势，摆明了耍赖，“老子也告诉你们，赌坊有赌坊的规矩，按规矩，半路收摊要奉还十倍赌金。这桌上的注，你们加十倍，胖爷我立马收摊子！给不起就走人！别以为武功高就厉害，胖爷我报了官，照样叫你们吃不了兜着走！”

胖子使出这软硬不吃的一招，吴邪顿时一个头两个大。

这真是碰到无赖的祖宗了。你跟他讲道理，他跟你耍流氓；你跟他来硬的，他又跟你讲王法了。这种事大家心知肚明，双方都不想闹到衙门去。赌坊本来也是些不干不净的买卖，闹到官府王胖子未必占便宜，至于自己这头，还牵连着一个道上的吴三省，真闹起来更是说不清道不明。吴邪原本就烦心，这会儿更是气不打一处来：“王胖子，你他娘的别太过分了！江湖事江湖了，闹到官府算什么厉害？”

那胖子也憋着火，但是碍于张起灵又不敢上前，只能隔着人跟吴邪嚷嚷：“这话说的，踢场子的是你们，闹事的也是你们！江湖事江湖了？好呀，你小子有本事别躲那小哥后头，你出来呀，你不出来你就是他媳妇！”

“我就是他媳妇也比你……阿呸呸呸！死胖子你再胡说八道！”

这臭流氓，什么便宜都占！吴邪一着急差点口不择言。是他不想出头吗？张起灵在后头死死地按着他，他有什么办法！

见吴邪气得够呛，那胖子好似得到了莫大的满足，反而笑了：“放心，你们不懂规矩，胖爷不能不讲规矩。人在江湖，凡事不能做绝，胖爷我就再给你们一条路选。”

只见他走到一张干净的赌桌边，大手一拍：“怎么样，二位，敢不敢跟胖爷赌一把？若是你们赢了，我收摊子，这十倍赔偿胖爷来出，若是你们输了……赌局照开，这桌上的赌金，吴山当十倍照付！”

此话一出，吴邪脸色顿时变了。敢情他连人带店都被瞧扁了：“你他娘的——”

“好。”突兀的一声让吴邪一愣。他还来不及反应，就见张起灵拿起骰盅一扣，一推，骰盅带着骰子稳稳地滑到了桌子对面。在众人的怔忪中，他神色淡漠地说道：“我来跟你赌。”

那胖子显然也没想到对方居然真敢应约。赌术跟功夫是两码事，他王胖子敢开赌坊，没两把刷子肯定是不行的。他张小哥武艺高强，但是在赌桌上未必能占到便宜。胖子之所以敢这么叫嚣，也是故意扬长避短，想要激对方应约，没想到这么轻易便得了手。

他不由大笑道：“小哥好魄力，是条汉子！比你媳妇强多了。看在你俩是一家子的份上，胖爷就勉为其难的接受你的挑战。”

——娘的，怎么有嘴这么贱的人呢！

吴邪恨得牙痒痒，但是心知这会儿若真计较起来反倒着了这胖子的道，只好忍下气来，回过头低声问道：“小哥，你有把握吗？”

那闷油瓶子看了他一眼，抬手在他肩上一拍，转而面向赌桌，再不说话。吴邪觉得自己的心也随着肩上的力道一颤——张大侠，您这不清不楚的，是几个意思啊？

那胖子显然是怕他们反悔，抓紧时间把竹筒滑过来，扯着嗓子道：“别说胖爷欺负人，看你们也是生手，咱就玩最简单的比大小。一局定输赢，要大要小，你们选！”

张起灵竟又看了过来，似乎在询问吴邪的意思。吴邪心里更悬了，看小哥的样子像是第一次摸骰子，行不行啊？

“选……大？”吴邪心里没谱，底气也不足，见张起灵颔首忙又改口，“小！还是小吧！我从小跟三叔玩骰子就没赢过，赌小好了。”

张起灵依旧没什么表情，只点点头，示意胖子先来。

那胖子接过骰盅，耍了几个花样，嘴里更是一刻也闲不住：“看你们的样儿是头一次玩儿吧？这里头的乐趣可多着，胖爷就给你们露一手绝活，帮你们开开眼。”

只见那胖子“啪”地一声将三粒骰子扣住，他眉间一耸一聚，嘴里憋了一口气，露出一个特别滑稽的表情。吴邪刚想笑，却见王胖子胳臂一抖，骰盅里便传来不绝于耳的碰撞声。三颗骰子稀里哗啦，声音时缓时急，时轻时重。骰盅早已离了桌面，骰子却宛如被盅低吸住一般，依旧干架似的在盅壁间乱碰，直撞了好一会儿才停住。不同于之前的猛力，扣盅的瞬间，那胖子手臂像是瞬间泄了劲儿，轻巧而快速，几乎没发出声响。再看那胖老板，这一会儿的工夫竟是气喘吁吁，出了一头一脑的汗，只是一双眼睛却是贼亮，迸发着一种赌徒特有的精光。

随着动作，他嘴里暴喝一声：“开！”

只见骰盅之下，桌面之上，三颗骰子竟是稳稳当当的摞成一摞，最上面赫然是通红一点。周围顿时爆了个满堂彩，叫好声不断。吴邪的冷汗顿时淌了下来。

好你个死胖子，果然深藏不露！这下他们可遇到麻烦了。

那胖子显然得意极了，道：“胖爷行走江湖十几年，人送外号‘乾坤妙手踏雪寻梅中原一点红’，这招‘一柱擎天’二十年未逢敌手！怎么样，小天真，现在认输还来得及！”

吴邪强自稳住阵脚，下意识去看张起灵，后者依旧不声不响，面无表情，好似胖子摇出的是“一”还是“六”根本与他无关。张起灵抬手，轻轻着晃了晃骰盅，内里传来凌乱的几声，连吴邪也听得出这几下毫无手法可言。

正揪心着，张大侠却又突然看向他，像是确定似的，又问了一遍：“小？”

吴邪越发悲观了。

“对，小……小……小哥……”吴邪突然按住张大侠扣着骰盅的手，从力度上看比张起灵还要紧张，偏他嘴里还在安慰人，“没事小哥！不就是十倍赌金么，我还赔得起！咱们先咽下这口气，回头找个月黑风高的晚上盖这胖子一麻袋，好好解解恨……”吴邪后半句越说声越小，已经有些咬牙切齿了。

后者安抚性地拍了拍他，示意他松手，周围也渐渐安静了下来。张起灵眼神微变，他聚精会神，悬掌于骰盅之上，掌势随着呼吸缓缓下沉。

吴邪离得最近，看得清清楚楚，所以当见到张起灵的掌势悬于骰盅上方时，不由一惊。他也听说过一些赌中高手的事迹，包括胖子这一招“一柱擎天”的绝活，但是悬空掷数的招数还真是闻所未闻，小哥难道是不世出的赌中高手？难道已经到了隔空取物的境界？只是就算张起灵赌术再高超，此局也难以胜出，一已经是最小，又如何能……

突地，只见张起灵手腕一沉，竟是猛力一拍。众人心神一震，不待有所反应，张大侠一抬手，毫不犹豫地开盅。动作行云流水，一气呵成。

下一刻，全场哗然，连那胖子脸色也扭曲起来。而吴邪震惊过后，竟是忍不住笑出声来。

只见那桌上三颗骰子齐齐裂成两半，六个断面整齐朝上，竟是一个点数也无！

吴邪简直要为这一招拍案叫绝了。好你个王胖子，摇了一点，便以为是最小，如今我们小哥一掌把三颗骰子拍成了六半，一个数也没有！

“王老板，我倒是要问了，你刚才说的话还算不算数！这一局，你倒是服也不服！”吴邪生怕对方耍赖，立马讨起账来，看着义正言辞，其实是强忍着大笑的冲动。

怎么样？你流氓，咱们小哥比你更流氓！看你再叫嚣，看你再得瑟！

吴邪心里简直得意得不行，只觉得胸腔那口恶气被狠狠地出了个够，连自己正宝贝似的抓着张起灵的手不放都没注意。

王胖子此刻脸色别提多好看了，对着那六半骰子呼哧直喘，好半天才道：“我不服！”

话音一落，赌场的人瞬间涌了上来，将二人团团围住。

吴邪心一沉，心说完蛋，看来今天这事注定不能善了，不料对方迟迟不见动静。那胖子一挥手，从人群中走出来，冷哼道：“小哥，天真小子，这一局，我输的是内力，不是赌技，你们这是耍诈，我自然不服！不过……”

那胖子咬牙道：“输了就是输了，胖爷我不是输不起的人。我说话算话，这十倍赌金，胖爷我来出！你们走吧！”

胖子此语一出，手下人也是面面相觑，被胖子瞪了一眼后，才纷纷让开路来。

吴邪看了看门口，又看看那王胖子，心说这胖子虽然歪心思多了些，见钱眼开了些，却也是言而有信之人。吴邪自小被家里保护起来，和江湖人少有接触，却也知晓“仗义每多屠狗辈，负心多是读书人”的道理。他对江湖人并无偏见，反倒喜欢他们性格爽朗，不拐弯抹角。十倍赌金不是小钱，如今这胖子一口应了，这份敢作敢当，言而有信的秉性，的确让他刮目相看。

吴邪于是也客气了几分：“那就多谢胖老板了！今日多有得罪，改日我再登门道歉。胖老板他日若有需要，也大可到我吴山当知会一声。”

那胖子一听，竟是大笑起来：“少他娘的咒你胖爷我，胖爷一时半刻还不至于落魄到当家底儿，回头叫你三叔发财的时候别忘了京城王胖子就是！”

这算是就地止干戈了。吴邪笑着摇摇头，与张起灵离开。

回了当铺，吴邪这颗悬着的心才终于落到了实处。他想起方才的漂亮仗，还觉得兴奋不已，忍不住再感慨。不想他一回头，却见后者脸色奇差。

吴邪一惊：“小哥！你怎么了？”

张起灵似乎并不知道自己的脸色有多难看，还摇头示意无事。吴邪心中一紧，突然就想起了什么。是了，这闷油瓶子还受着伤呢，昨天晚上给他换药的时候，肩膀才刚有结痂的迹象，方才他那一下出手不轻，难不成……吴邪当即关了店门，死活拉着张起灵回去。

回到卧室，扒了衣服一看，张大侠肩膀上缠着的纱布已经被力道震得松松垮垮，都渗出血来了。他旧伤未愈，气血不畅，又妄动内力，这才会震裂伤口。

吴邪顿时无比自责：“小哥，实在对不住，这事是我思虑不周，我太胡闹了。”

“不碍事。”张大侠淡淡地道。

张起灵越是这样，吴邪反而越内疚，觉得自己之前的举动都幼稚极了。他于是又给张起灵重新清洗了伤口，换药包扎，叮嘱他好好休息。张大侠倒是很听话，叫他休息就真的睡了。 安抚好了伤患，吴邪又想起小哥受伤时留了不少血，索性上街买了些补品，还特意上附近不错的酒楼要份炒猪肝打包回来，想着给张大侠好好补一补。傍晚，吴邪又检查了一遍张起灵的伤势，确定没有大碍，他这才松了口气。

用过晚膳，张起灵便例行打坐练功。吴邪不敢打扰他，收拾了碗筷去厨房，只是洗碗的时候，他依稀觉得自己好像忘了什么事。吴邪将白天的事情依次在脑中过了一遍，也并未察觉什么纰漏。小吴掌柜心说，算了，那一定不是什么重要的事了。这一天累得不行，他将剩菜剩饭倒掉，便回房沉沉的睡了。是以，半个时辰后，当宿醉的王盟被饿醒，饥肠辘辘地摸到厨房，却发现锅里连口剩饭都没留的时候，深深地体会到了一种流落异乡，人情冷漠的悲伤和凄凉。

翌日清早，吴邪早早起床。他先将馒头下了锅，热乎乎地蒸起来，又淘米煮了一小锅的稀粥，自己拿着蒲扇在火边仔细地守着。等馒头蒸得松软，稀粥滚香，吴邪看看时辰，推测张起灵的早课应该做得差不多了。他正要去叫人，不料一推门就见王盟打着哈欠出来，看样子脸还没洗……吴邪一愣。

王盟……伙计……比试！

坏了！吴邪一拍额头，昨天在赌坊一闹，他把这事儿全给忘了！门外已经有隐约的人声传来，想是看热闹的闲人又涌上来了。吴邪叫上王盟快步去了前厅，果然见门口黑压压的一群人，竟比昨日更为壮观。

看个热闹还准时准点，太敬业了吧！

吴邪看着就来气，他推开门，顶着人流喊道：“别都堵在这儿啊！我还要做生意呢！散开散开！”

“老板，怎么不见张小哥？说好的三局两胜呢？”

“是啊，到底还比不比了！这儿都等半天了。”

“小吴老板，我看你这儿也没什么生意，赶紧开局吧，也热闹不是……”

“吴老板，昨天那镜子我看不错，你出手了没呢？”

众人拥挤如潮，你一言我一语，让吴邪一个头两个大。还比什么啊？小哥都受伤了，都——吴邪刚要说，却对上王盟忐忑的眼神儿，心里顿时一沉。

且不论这场比试，说到底他欠王盟一个交代。这小子背井离乡，脑袋又不灵光，稀里糊涂地在他这儿混了好几天，也许又耽误了好些机会。他若不给王盟一个答复，是于情于理都说不过去。那留下他？留下他倒也不是不行，二叔那边应该可以安排……

“诸位，对不住，我来晚了。”

一声招呼，解少东家摇着扇子笑吟吟滴地漫步过人群，潇洒一礼：“吴老板，让你久等了。”

不，你要是不来才好呢……吴邪后悔极了。他怎么忘了这茬？有解语花压场，这些人肯散才怪了。偏偏小花是他找来的，他又不能赶人家走，这次可真是搬起石头砸自己的脚。可是小哥还在养伤，无论如何不能再让他陪着自己胡闹了。吴邪仔细酝酿着说辞，琢磨着怎么平息这场闹剧。

“吴邪，今天比什么呀？”小花已经落座，依旧是兴致勃勃的样子。

“小花，其实我……”吴邪刚一开口，却听人群又是一阵嘈杂，他顺着众人目光看去，却见张起灵不知何时已经出来了。

吴邪不禁皱眉。他伤口昨天才刚止血，还没结痂，这会儿出来干什么！吴邪快步走上前，道：“小哥，你回去休息，这里交给我就行了，你还……”

吴邪收口。不能让别人知道张起灵带着伤，不能暴露张起灵的来历。

偏偏张大侠动也不动，开口就是一句：“比什么？”

吴邪顿时脸上一黑。

又是这样，固执己见，不听劝阻！这不过是个儿戏的比试，怎么就能比身上的伤更重要了？敢情他这都是白操心！更可气的是，即使如此，吴邪也无法置之不理。张起灵的伤到底是因为他才复发的，吴邪做不来忘恩负义的事。他回身便想直接宣布不比了，下一刻却只觉得肩膀一沉，竟是被人按住。不待他回头，那声音便贴着耳朵传来：“若是不比，反叫人怀疑。”

那人贴他很近，气息吹得他耳根发痒。吴邪下意思地一缩脖子，又顺着他的语意向人群看去，果然见皮包几个在兴致勃勃地看热闹，连那赌坊的胖子也混在人群里闲聊，只是一双眼睛贼溜溜地瞟着这边，不知道又在算计什么。他心下一凛，张起灵说的不无道理，如今众人兴致已高，若半途而废，反而透出蹊跷，既遭人埋怨，又显刻意。

吴邪左思右想，最后长叹一声，叮嘱道：“小哥，你量力而为。”眼下似乎也没有别的办法了。

“嗨我说你俩，卿卿我我的有完没完，大伙都等着呢！”那胖子果然不消停，一来就开始起哄了。

吴邪瞪了他一眼，才走到场地中间，清了清嗓子道：“诸位，久等了。这最后一局，其实题目是早就准备好的。”

说话的工夫，小花的人已经搬了两张桌子出来，每张桌子上放着厚厚一本册子，旁边则各摆着一把算盘。

“我们做生意的，头脑一定要清醒，对账目一定要细心，打起算盘则要快、精、准。是以，今天这第三局要比的，就是对账。”

说着，吴邪走到桌边，拿起算盘，道：“既然是比试，当然不会这么简单。我这两把算盘都是特质的，拨起来声音特别好听，不过重量却是一般算盘的三倍，拨久了手指怕会不适。因此我们定个时间，三炷香之内，谁对的页数多，便由谁取胜。”

吴邪把香炉摆在地中央，点燃后便道了“开始”。

话音一落，现场的气氛顿时一变。

如吴邪所料，这一关果然难不倒张起灵。只见他手指动得飞快，珠子碰撞，声音不绝于耳。吴邪盯着看了一会儿，突然发现张起灵的手指有些奇特之处。他食指和中指竟是比常人要长许多，且指节突出，十分有力。

吴邪不禁想起一些传说。

听闻江湖上有一门很厉害的工夫叫做“点穴”。这门工夫流传甚广，但是真正练到家的人却不多，大多只是做做样子，威力不足。他爷爷说，这门功夫练到家的话，是能在弹指间取人性命的。人体穴道千余，对战中防不胜防，若是被点了死穴，那便比被刀枪刺中还厉害。只是练这门绝学除了功力深厚，还需要手指极强的力道。这个训练的过程也是极为艰苦的，练到最后手指甚至会畸形，常人很难坚持下来。爷爷说他这辈子也只见过一个这样的高手，待吴邪追问那人是谁，狗五爷却又不说了。

难道这位高手就是张起灵的父辈？吴邪正想着，忽然又被算盘声取回了注意力。只见王盟手指灵巧飞舞，竟然连姿势也十分标准，显然实力不俗。

吴邪不由一惊，不会吧！难道这小子也是深藏不露？看来他以前的老板对他十分严格呀，能练出这样的速度和准头，必是核对过大量账目才行。

吴邪当然不知道，王盟并非有意谦虚，他如今记忆混乱——中专念会计专业，珠算课补考考了两年这件事他自然也不会记得。另外，自打失忆，王盟一路打工，做得尽是这些工作，自然也就有模有样，想不到如今却派上用场。

三炷香很快燃尽，张起灵的册子已然翻去了大半，王盟也毫不逊色。那厢解少东家命人分别数了各自的页数，最终得出结果：张起灵三十页，王盟二十八页，但王盟核对出两处错误，张大侠眼下只有一处。

竟是平分秋色。

众人哗然。

这可难办了，吴邪分别看向两人，最后又看向小花。

解少当家摇着扇子起身，慢条斯理地道：“既是查账，理应以准确优先，速度倒是其次，我觉得这一场，应该算王盟小兄弟胜。”

吴邪下意识地反驳：“那怎么行！我已经说了比速度，这样评判未免有失偏颇吧！”

“噢？照你说是张公子胜出了。”

吴邪一怔，犹豫道：“可是王盟也很好……他做得没有错。”

小花一笑：“这我可就不懂了，吴老板到底是什么意思呢？”

“我——”吴邪摇头，“说了你也有评判权，不是我一人说的算。”

小花想了想，“啪”地一合扇子，道：“既然如此，不如这样，你我分别把心中合适的人选写出来，谁也不要干扰谁，如何？”

吴邪略一思索，觉得这未尝不可，对二人也算公平，便道了声好。

两人背过身，分别取了笔墨，写过之后，再由他人展开。片刻之后，二人都已准备妥当。解雨臣看了看吴邪那张纸，不由笑得玩味。

“吴邪，你这……可有点明显。”

那纸条上端端正正一个瘦金体的“张”字，落笔顿挫有力，没半点犹豫，心意可见一斑。

有失偏颇？只怕有的人心早就偏得众人皆知了，自己还不知道。

这场闹哄了两日的比试，最终以平手告终。

对于这个结果，围观群众表示索然无味，赌徒们更是悻悻然。虽然赌局已经没了，但是这样一个庄家通吃的结果，难免不叫人怀疑是赌坊和当铺背后设计。吴邪此刻不想解释什么，也懒得解释什么，在他而言，这一场风波能落下帷幕就再好不过。

那日他毫不犹豫地选了小哥，其实是心里认准了小花必定会支持王盟，他一心不想小哥落败，顿时也没多想。是以当吴邪看到小花那张空空如也的纸条后，顿时就知道——自己被耍了。

解雨臣何等精明？他自幼在外摸爬滚打，为人最是八面玲珑，又怎会真的在这样的比试中拂他面子，不过是做个顺水人情推他一把罢了。这事放在平时吴邪未必会想不通，只是他关心则乱，一心怕张大侠吃亏，全然忽视了这些日任劳任怨的小伙计。面对王盟期待的小眼神儿，吴邪心中一阵内疚，反手就将纸条捏了扔进袖口，做下了现在这个艰难的决定。

之前已经说了，输得走，赢得留，如今两边都赢了，两边也都输了。那么眼下情况已明：要么都留，要么都走。果然，宣布平手之后，吴邪也公布了最终结果：两个都留下。

自然是都得留下，难道还能都赶走不成？他忙这一遭是图什么呢……

事后，解雨臣把吴邪好一通的笑话，说吴邪早知如此，又何必当初，好似跟那个张起灵有多大冤仇似的，到头来又心疼舍不得。吴邪被说得尴尬不已，偏又没什么好反驳，只得又编了个鬼话，说张起灵其实是他远房的大表哥，虽然关系不太好，但是总也得照应些。他说得信誓旦旦，勉勉强强地将这事圆了过去，也不知道小花是信了没有。

至此，这段风波总算告一段落。至于工钱的事……好说：管吃管住，每人每月一两银——什么？你说之前定的是二两？

开玩笑！一个人的活儿俩干，当然是一人一半了！想赚他双份工钱，没门儿！

一晃儿又过了三天，张起灵的伤大有起色，吴山当也没有再起什么风波，吴邪总算松了口气。有张大侠在，自然也不用担心隔壁赌徒生事，只是最近店里女客似乎多了起来，金镯子金链子金坠子什么的当了不少……王盟也开始学着管账，这小子虽然懒散了些，做起事来还算稳妥，看来跟着原来的老板没少历练，吴邪很满意。

若说唯一遗憾的，就是王盟这小子的手艺，叫他做个饭，老是端一些稀奇古怪的东西出来。有一次，王盟把好大块儿的鸡胸肉炸成肉饼，和生菜叶一起夹进了切成两片的馒头里，说是什么“悍宝包”，还说他家乡有个白胡子老头儿和一个花脸小丑，就是卖这个远近驰名；还有一次，吴邪叫他烙饼，王盟烙好后，扣了一盘子剩菜在上面，然后切成六块，说叫“屁洒饼”——听听，这名字就让人没食欲了……王盟说得信誓旦旦，实在不像撒谎，可吴邪问他家乡在哪儿，他又说不出来了。看来这小子的脑子还是没好彻底。

综上所述，吴邪寻思着今天晚上的饭还是他来做，于是早早关了店门。不想他刚走进院子，就生了个变故——

“咚”的一声！一个沉甸甸的物事贴着吴邪的鼻子尖儿落地。

吴邪被吓了一个激灵，定睛一看，地上却是个软塌塌的布包。小吴掌柜惊魂未定，心说这是什么新式的暗器吗？这布包看着分量不轻，能凌空投下来必是高手所为。而这落地的声音也不对，又闷又沉，倒像是血肉之躯……

吴邪在书里看过这样的故事，说是江湖高手在上门前会对敌人进行恫吓，比如在大门上按血手印，或者丢个手脚、脑袋什么的出来，意在说：走着瞧，下一个就是你了！这一想，吴邪顿时脸色苍白。难道是小哥的身份暴露了，仇家寻上门来了……忽地，耳畔又是“咕咚”一声巨响。

这下动静可有点儿大，不等吴邪喊人，张起灵已经一脚踹开房门，连王盟也火急火燎地从跑过来。

“怎么了老板！老……王老板？”小伙计面对眼前的怪异情景，不由一愣。

只见院墙下面翻下个一坨圆润的人影，怀里竟还护着个酒坛子，不是隔壁赌坊王胖子又是谁？

“咳，轻功有点儿退步哈，好在胖爷凭借健硕的肌肉护住了这坛好酒！还有这个——”王胖子捡起那布包朝吴邪一扔，“来，见面礼。楼外楼的荷叶五香鸡，还热着。”

吴邪被烫得一缩手，颠了几下才接住，一摸果然是“血肉之躯”，还透着荷叶和鸡肉的味道，香而不腻。吴邪赶紧挥散掉脑内那些可怕的联想，干咳一声：“王老板，你这是干什么？”

“请客啊！”王胖子把酒坛往石桌上一放，道，“我说小吴，你看胖爷这跋山涉水的，你不会不赏脸吧？”

我求你翻我家院墙了？

吴邪有点无语，再瞧那厢张大侠脸色也不太好，好似王胖子再靠近一步，他就要把人家流畅地送回墙后去。吴邪忙道：“算了小哥，先听听他怎么说。”

张起灵这才收了杀气。

王胖子笑道：“这就对了，小哥，我知道你疼媳妇儿，但是胖爷是真心想交你们这两个朋友。上次的事多有得罪，但咱们也算不打不相识不是？”

吴邪无奈：“王老板，上次的事说好不提了。不过你要请客，至于走这条道儿吗？”

“这不是近吗……”

事实上，经过上次的事，吴邪对这胖子的印象还不错，更何况来者是客，又是上门讲和的。吴邪把烧鸡往王盟怀里一扔，吩咐他去厨房找个盘子盛了，算是领了胖子这份好意。

胖子是个活跃气氛的好手，有他加盟，饭桌上顿时热闹不少。吴邪才知道，原来这胖子和三叔还真是生意上的伙伴。王胖子的本家生意在顺天府，这次来江南只是看看新场子，等诸事稳定了就回去，原本也是想和邻里街坊搞好关系，不想还没来得及和吴邪打招呼，便起了误会。他这次来，一者还真是想要跟吴山当化干戈为玉帛的，他后日便要回顺天府了，日后赌坊只怕还需要吴邪照应，搞好了关系总没错；二者，胖子也是江湖中人，那日在赌坊一战，他很是佩服小哥武艺，想问问小哥师从何门何派——说白了就是，想跟高手套套关系。

第一件事好说，吴邪原本也不想惹事，更何况又多了三叔这一层；第二件事就不是他能做主的了。小哥不理会，胖子转而追问吴邪。吴邪被问烦了，索性把糊弄小花的那套说辞搬出来。因为事先没和张起灵通气，吴邪还生怕对方不明白，在桌子底下蹭了人家一下，面上软软地道：“是吧，大表哥？”

张起灵看了他一眼，“嗯”了一声，算是认了。

胖子却不依不挠，酒过三巡，他酒劲儿也上了头，嚷嚷道：“胖爷当年也是走南闯北的一条江湖汉，见过的世面自认不少，张小哥如此不赏脸，敢不敢再与胖子我打个赌？”

“啊？你还要赌啊？”吴邪咋舌，心说这人真是不长记性。

胖子起身抱了一拳，道：“就斗胆请张小哥赐教两招，王某自认不会是你对手，不过十六招之内，我若道不出小哥的武功路数，便自罚三碗！”

吴邪一听要动手，连忙道：“胖子你喝多了，尽说胡话。今儿是咱哥儿几个结交的日子，怎么能动刀动枪的。”

“啧，天真你可别使坏。胖爷几时说过动刀动枪了？空手过两招即可，不伤和气的。”

“那也不行，小哥他……”

话音未落，王胖子竟突如其来出手，绕过吴邪直抓向张起灵右肩。张大侠正在夹菜，连看也没看一眼，下一刻却听胖子一嚎。吴邪一回头的工夫，便见胖子肥墩墩的手指头被筷子牢牢夹住，半截手指已然发紫。如此力道，若非小哥留情，胖子的手指头只怕已经不保了。

不想胖子居然还没死心，另一只手又是迅猛地一掌排出去。这一下又急又快，连吴邪都感觉到掌风凛冽。张大侠眼帘一抬，筷子头凌空一挑，轻轻松松地化去了那一掌的力道。王胖子一愣，似乎不敢相信，就刚才那一瞬间，他居然连自己怎么被打开都没看清。不过胖子脑筋飞快，他回手便将酒碗飞了过去，趁张起灵接下酒碗的空档，再度出手。那胖子体型虽然圆润，动作竟是非常灵活，吴邪只觉得眼前一阵虚影，胖子的掌风竟几乎和酒碗同时到达。张大侠面不改色，接招的同时筷子似不经意地在碗沿儿一挑，那碗便转了个圈飞回去。随即那筷子在他食指和中指间打了个转，随着他胳膊一弯，一伸，竟像有生命似的，须臾间便破去了胖子一十六招。一十六招之后，轻灵一声响，是那酒碗落回桌面的声音，碗中酒水一滴未洒，连位置都与早前分毫未变。而张起灵更是连肘间的衣褶都未多一条，自始至终只凭右手执著化解了一十六招凌厉攻势，竟没让胖子碰着他一丝一毫。

不只胖子，这下连吴邪和王盟都看傻了。胖子刚才出招又快又狠，这时候已经有些喘，酒精儿也彻底醒过来了。他不由惊叹道：“好俊的功夫！小哥，你这是什么怪招，我从没见过！”

张起灵看了他一眼，不答反问：“你这几招出自大悲掌，你师承少林？”

大悲掌，又叫大悲心驼罗尼拳，乃少林至宝，非有道之僧无缘得学。王胖虽不是出家人，但这一十六招，的的确确是少林大悲掌无疑。

胖子眼睛一亮：“不错，胖爷我师承少林古月方丈。不过我这不叫大悲掌，叫大喜掌。”

“什么叫大喜掌？”吴邪好奇地问。

“大悲掌有一百二十八式，节节贯穿，需要经年累月修炼。我只学会一半就很高兴了，所以叫大喜掌。”

“……就说你没练成不就得了。”吴邪失笑。

张起灵对胖子的胡言乱语不理会，只将筷子扔在一边儿，顺手拎了吴邪的筷子继续吃菜。吴邪刚想说小哥我去给你拿双新的，张大侠却已经一筷子菜送进嘴里。吴邪心说你倒是不嫌我……只得又叫王盟去取一双新的筷子来。

胖子还在为刚才那精妙的拆招回味不已，这会儿看张起灵的眼神儿已经跟看神仙没两样，崇拜不已。吴邪不由也觉得意，笑道：“怎样，认输了没有？还打不打？”

胖子挥手：“张小哥少年英雄，我王胖子佩服。来，这一碗我先干为敬。”

“小哥不能喝酒，”吴邪还记着这事，想也没想便端起酒碗，道：“打架的事我不在行，喝酒就由我来吧。”说着他不由分说地端起酒碗，竟是一饮而尽，连张起灵也有些怔忪。

胖子一愣，竟是大笑起来：“怪不得小哥如此护着，你这媳妇当得可真贤惠！”

吴邪正在消酒劲儿，被他说的差点没呛着：“你怎么还记得这茬？没完了是吧！”

胖子不以为然：“开个玩笑你那么认真干什么？你看你脸红得跟猴屁股似的……”

“那是喝酒喝的！”吴邪晕乎乎地一搁碗，发出不小的一声。

他酒量也只是一般，而且这酒碗有点大了，一口气下去还真有点儿上头。那胖子说起话来来没边没沿，吴邪时而听不过去了，便和他分辨几句，两个人都有点醉醺醺的，反而没了拘束，一顿饭吃得热热闹闹，还真结下了交情。张大侠倒是意外地有耐性，虽然不喝酒，也不怎么说话，还是一直呆到了最后，倒是王盟再一次地壮烈了——原来上次也并非是小花的酒有问题，王盟是真正的“一杯倒”。

酒足饭饱过后，胖子打着醉拳还要翻墙，被吴邪死活拦住，从正门给送了回去。三日后王胖子回了顺天府，临走还特意跟吴邪道了别，豪气干云地道，他日二人若去了顺天府，必要到潘家园叫上王胖子一声，到时他兄弟三人再把酒言欢，共续今朝。

9

自打那王胖子走后，小吴掌柜的耳根子清净了好些。尤其吃饭的时候，张大侠“食不言寝不语”，王盟在这种气氛下根本不敢吭声，一顿饭吃下来连碗筷碰撞声都少有。这时候吴邪就不由回想起小哥那手神乎其神的“筷子功”，他也曾在洗碗的时候悄悄比划，可自己这几根手指就像后按上的，简直不如张大侠手里的筷子灵活。

感觉到吴邪又开始用那明亮的小眼神儿来膜拜他进食，张起灵到底看了过来，问：“这道菜不能吃吗？”不然他为什么一直盯着？

四目相对，吴邪一阵心虚，忙道：“没没！我是想……今天这黄瓜不错啊，不错。”

王盟顿时一脸受宠若惊，邀功道：“老板，这是我做的！”

不想吴邪脸色立即一沉：“我是说今天菜市的黄瓜好，特别脆。要是连拌个黄瓜都做不好你还能做什么？”这盘凉拌瓜条连佐料都是他兑的，不过是叫王盟洗、切、拌而已，亏这小子好意思说。

吴邪又给张起灵夹了些到碗里，道：“小哥你也尝尝，这是我家乡的口味，辣中有香。我小时候中暑，吃不下饭，就爱吃这些开胃小菜。我娘常说，吃什么，补什么，吃黄瓜，补……”

吴邪一顿，依稀觉得娘亲好像说了什么意味深远的话——大概是错觉吧，他对张起灵客气地笑了笑，继续推荐自己的手艺。张起灵听着，又看了一眼碗里的瓜条，没说什么，认真吃了。

见张大侠似乎心情不错，吴邪便打开了话匣子，问道：“小哥，你是从小就习武吗？”

“嗯。”

果然啊……吴邪有点失望。随即他又想，这不是废话吗？小哥一看就是努力型的，从他这些日子雷打不动的闻鸡起武就能看出来。至于书里那些“无名小卒因缘际会习得盖世神功”的故事，八成都是一些自己不肯努力又整天寻思着投机取巧的人编的。

犹豫了一下，吴邪又问：“小哥，你看像我这么大岁数，若要习武还来得及吗？”

张起灵一听，搁下筷子，问：“你想习武？”

吴邪笑笑：“我最近觉得有几手防身的工夫很必要。比如上次那样的情景，若胖子真是歹人，我冒冒失失冲进去就要吃大亏了。”

“我会救你。”

吴邪没想到张起灵会这么认真，心里叹了一声小哥真是古道热肠。他忙道：“小哥，我并不是不信任你。我只是上次看到你那样厉害，有些……”|

有些向往。

吴邪觉得那样的张起灵真威风，要是自己也这么厉害就好了。男人对强者有着本能的崇拜，即便是书生气略重的吴邪也不例外，不，大概还要更甚。他以前也不知道，可遇到张起灵后，这种心情被完全被激发出来了。只可惜他到底不是习武的料子，再怎么羡慕也是异想天开。

想着，吴邪自嘲地笑笑：“小哥，我瞎说的，你别往心里去。快吃饭吧。”

原以为这个话题就此结束，吴邪埋首吃饭。不想离席时，张大侠却突然淡淡地吩咐了一句话。

“今晚亥时三刻，去外面，从基础开始。”

夜阑人静，天籁无声。吴邪提前半个时辰就把院子里的杂物归拢好，空出地方，又在小桌上摆了茶水，就等着张大侠就位。王盟本来还说要跟着开眼界，不过看他屋子黑漆漆一片，八成是已经睡了——这小子一入夜就闲得发慌，总是睡得很早。一刻钟后，张大侠做完了例行的调息，也信步出了屋子，见吴邪早已等在院子，一脸跃跃欲试，眼睛比天上的星子还要亮。

“会扎马步吗？”张起灵问。

“会！”

小掌柜走到院子中间，两腿一跨，扎了个漂亮的马。吴邪没有一点功夫底子，但是站桩的姿势很标准。他两腿分开略宽于肩，脚尖平行向前，重心下沉，收腹绷腿，几乎没有任何初学者的坏毛病。

张起灵似乎比较满意：“你爷爷教的？”

“嗯，我小时候身体不好，爷爷就让我练一点基础。”

他幼年身子虚，性格又内向，五岁前几乎没什么朋友。狗五爷便教他这些基础，倒也不为学武，单为强身健体。俗话说“入门先站三年桩”、“要想打，先扎马”，这些基本功他六岁前他每天都要练习，所以扎个马步还难不倒他。

张起灵没说话，静静站在他身后，不知道是什么表情。吴邪心想，小哥大概是要考验他的耐力，于是便也不敢妄动，一晃便过了半刻钟。吴邪多年未锻炼过，即便是小时候也只是数上一百个数便休息。此刻他早已大汗淋漓，心里少说数上一千了，偏张起灵一点动静都没有，好似睡着了一般。然而只要他背脊稍软一些，立刻有一股劲道压在他肩头，同理，腰臀姿势的提醒也十分“到位”。那人一拍上来，即便没用什么力气，吴邪也被吓得汗毛直竖，只得咬紧牙关，提臀收腹。一刻钟之后，吴邪两腿已宛如灌了十斤沙子，连站立都发抖，更别说扎马步。终于，他重心一偏，不管三七二十一地向后倒去。

一只胳膊及时穿过他腋下，将人稳稳地捞住。与此同时，张起灵的声音自头顶传来：“可以了。”

吴邪此刻也顾不上自己大汗淋漓浑身湿透，依附着张起灵的支撑缓了好半天才站起来，又摇摇晃晃地挪到椅子边，一屁股坐下，感觉两条腿已经不在了。吴邪早知道练武会很苦，但是他也没想到张起灵第一课就如此不留情面。刚才他想着不能丢爷爷的脸，全凭这一口气才撑下来。如今一坐，吴邪便觉得两腿要废了一般，腰肢也生疼。他一想到这样的事每天都要来一遍，心里不禁就打了退堂鼓。

吴邪正犹豫着要怎么开口，却听张起灵问道：“吴邪，你想学什么？”

还学？吴邪欲哭无泪，感情人家张大侠才进入状态呢。反正也打定心思耍赖了，吴邪索性不假思索道：“小哥你最擅长什么，我就学什么。”

张起灵听了，眼中竟有了些笑意：“我擅刀，但你不合适。”

“为什么？”吴邪一下就想起张起灵那柄龙脊背，却发现他并未带在身边。

“刀是凶煞，是杀人的工具，你爷爷不会希望你练的。”

竟还有这样的说法。吴邪略微皱眉，下意识地道：“我倒不觉得。刀也是人造的，若是人要杀人，方法可多了，又何须兵器？有些人心思细密，用阴谋诡计杀人，有些人权势滔天，只言片语便可杀人。人之过错，又怎么能怪罪于无辜的兵刃呢？”

见张起灵目不转睛地盯着自己，吴邪这才发现失言，忙干咳了两声，笑着转移话题：“小哥，我也不知道我能学什么，你能不能……”

吴邪的意思是张起灵能不能比划两招给他开开眼界，虽然学武大概是不成了，但是若能过个眼瘾，也总算没有白站这一刻钟的桩。不过吴邪问这话也是试探成分居多，毕竟那日胖子动起手来都没激得张大侠出招，是以吴邪完全没想到张起灵会真的应下来，还一副随你出题的态度。难道张大侠真的十八般兵器样样精通？吴邪还就不信这个邪了。

想了想，他道：“人说一寸长，一寸强，三国时的常胜将军赵子龙就是一杆长枪横扫千军，不如……”

话音未落，吴邪只觉得眼前人影一虚，眨眼的工夫，张起灵已然闪身至十步开外的墙角。他脚尖一挑，一条长竿便从阴影中飞出——却是吴邪院子里的晾衣杆，虽无枪头，却也结实，暂可一用。

长竿在握的瞬间，张起灵脚下架势已开。那竹竿在他手里竟真如长枪一般，拦、拿、扎，一气呵成，静如止水，动如行云；崩、点、穿、劈、圈、挑、拨，杀气腾腾，大有一夫当关，阻万马千军之势。吴邪只觉得眼前银星点点，瑞雪纷飞，竟看呆了。他眼里哪里还有什么晾衣杆，张起灵手里的俨然就是一柄涯角枪！真是好一个“百兵之王”！

枪是大开大合之物，小院子里到底不好施展，所以张起灵多有留心。他刚要收手，却听吴邪兴奋不已地道：“小哥，这个太厉害，我学不了！你等等，我取一样东西来。”

小掌柜连酸软的膝盖也不顾，一路跑回内室，翻箱倒柜，不一会儿就让他抱出一个长条藏青包裹来。他把包裹给张起灵一扔，道：“小哥接着！”

张起灵一个纵身，凌空稳稳接住，落地的瞬间，布包已打开来。月下，张起灵手执一柄流光长剑，右手奇长二指抚过剑身。只见那剑身薄如春冰，映着一天月色，寒光逼人。张起灵反手剪了一个腕花，那光晕竟也随着剑刃在空气里开出一朵白莲虚影。

“小哥，这是我前些日子收的，我虽不识货，也知道这是一把好剑，小哥你何妨试试手？”

张起灵眸光一凛，剑未动，人已然露出锋芒。他似想到了什么，突然道了一声：“吴邪，看好。”

话音未落，张起灵身形一退，一瞬间剑随身走，剑身争鸣，竟是使出了一套全不同于他以往套路的剑法。这套剑法一改张起灵从前的迅猛凶悍，动作轻巧流畅，走势行云流水，形如闲云挽月，气若玉壶冰心，一柄银光长剑在他手中竟宛如有生命一般，晃得一天月色碎成不知多少片。吴邪看得入了神，他虽不通武艺，也知道这并非张起灵平日所使招数，是特意给吴邪看的。

然而剑如人，招如人，即使这样收敛的剑招，在这人手里依然透着一股说不出的煞气，肃杀冷然，让人不寒而栗。忽地，张起灵眸光一变，剑身唰唰几个急扫，又一个侧旋，卷起一阵疾风。院内老树婆娑不止，抖散一天落叶，张起灵长剑一伸，剑气迸发，扫向屋顶。霎时间树叶飞卷，一片眼花缭乱，将屋顶上一声低不可闻的闷哼掩盖住。随即，一片屋瓦落地，摔了粉碎。

风止，叶落，剑势收，张起灵不动声色地扫了一眼早已空无一人的屋顶，故意忽视了瓦片上细微的血迹，面色平静地回到吴邪面前。

吴邪被那柄银晃晃的长剑晃得眼花缭乱，全没注意到这些细节，只以为是张大侠剑气扫落了屋瓦。他心说这多亏是用剑，若是用小哥最擅长的刀，只怕碎的就不只一片屋瓦了。他兴奋地跑上前，问：“小哥，这是什么剑法？”

张起灵收剑，回到桌边，道：“是我家传剑法。”

吴邪一愣，不禁犹豫起来：“家传的？那是不是不能随便教给外人……”

“你想学？”

吴邪点头。他是认真的，刚才看了这套剑法，他就觉得心中澎湃不已，胸口现在还不能平静。他甚至觉得他这辈子能学会这一套剑法就死而无憾了，全忘了自己刚才还琢磨着怎么打退堂鼓。

“我把剑谱给你，你可照着练，”张起灵道，“不过你要把我刚才的招式忘了。”

吴邪还在回味着张大侠方才的飒爽英姿，听闻这话却是一愣。他瞪着眼睛，一脸不甘心地问：“为什么？”那么好看的一套剑招，他大概一辈子也忘不了了。

“这套剑法照我的用法是练不成的。”张起灵将剑柄递还到吴邪手里，淡淡地道，“这一套，并不是杀人的剑法。”

不等吴邪再问，张大侠已然回了。吴邪本想说他还想看刀招，但是瞧这情景，追问下去也不会有结果，何况他的腿也已经到了极限，今晚的确不好再折腾了。摇摇头，吴邪一瘸一拐地跟着回了内室，全没注意到这一晚小院内的杀机暗涌。

10

贵有恒，何须三更起五更眠；最无益，只怕一日曝十日寒。

将恒言警句端正地用瘦金体写完，吴山当的小掌柜打了个哈欠，半点没把内容记在心里。一连七日过去，从一开始抱着剑兴致勃勃地比划，到现在连早起都困难，吴邪再次确定自己根本不是习武的料。尽管如此，拿了人家的家传剑谱，总是呈了一份人情，吴邪把剑谱收得妥当，三不五时拿出来翻翻，比划几下，全当是强身健体。

这日吴邪正在书房点账，却听外堂一阵吵闹，竟是有人闹事。自从吴山当和月半赌坊化干戈为玉帛后，两家在生意场上也算狼狈为奸……不，互利互惠。赌坊的客人不少也是吴山当的常客，鲜少会有输了钱来撒气的。吴邪闻声立刻放下账本赶到前厅，一推门就被一股熏人酒气逼得倒退。他出了典当台，见张起灵已经到了，只是并未动手，而是闲闲地坐在一边。堂中立着个醉醺醺的大汉，酒气就是从他身上传来的，王盟在一旁正不知如何是好。

见到吴邪，王盟忙迎上来：“老板，这人拿了副破草鞋非说是祖传的，要当五十两，我不给当，他就要打人，好在被张小哥给制住了。咱们要怎么办？”

吴邪“噢”了一声，却没回答。他注意力全然被眼前这个醉鬼身上。大汉表情虽然凶恶，眼神却又十分惊惧，两种矛盾的表现让他的表情十分滑稽。他身体维持着一个奇怪的姿势一动不动，喉结起伏却不发出一点声音。吴邪捏着鼻子靠近，在那人眼前挥了两下，对方眼睛眨了眨，却依旧无法闪躲。

“老板？”王盟又问了一句。

吴邪这才回神，问道：“什么草鞋？”

王盟皱着眉头抱了一双破破烂烂又臭烘烘的鞋子过来，吴邪脸色一黑，立即挥手：“行了行了，不用过来。”他鼻子本来就敏感，这会儿被酒气和脚臭围绕，对他而言简直是酷刑。

“老板，他非说这鞋子是刘皇叔亲手做的，是御赐给他祖上的宝贝。”

吴邪看看大汉满是污泥的赤脚，心知这八成是个被赌坊扒净的酒鬼，来当铺借酒生事了。他嘴角微微抽了抽，冷笑道：“这么好的东西小店怕是消受不起。还请带回去供着，最好早晚三柱高香熏着，不然怕承不住刘皇叔的‘真龙之气’。王盟，送客。”

“得令！”王盟跃跃欲试已久，跑过去利落地在那人屁股后面踢了一脚，把人从正门踹了出去。这叫杀鸡儆猴。吴山当现在可不是软柿子了，左右邻里都是他老板的哥们儿，店里还有张大侠坐镇，再来闹事可就是不长眼了。

吴邪叫王盟去库里取来香点了，去掉屋里的酒气，自己则逮着机会问道：“小哥，你刚才是点了那人的穴道吗？”如果他猜得不错，这就是传说中的“点穴”了，吴邪还是第一次看到。

果然，张起灵“嗯”了一声。

吴邪眼睛顿时又放出光彩来：“小哥，点穴到底是一门怎样的工夫，难学吗？”

“易学难精。”

吴邪正琢磨着怎么开这个口，张大侠却已然看透他的心思：“你想学这个？”

吴邪被看破，不好意思地点点头。他又怕张起灵觉得他贪心，得了剑谱又惦记别的，忙解释道：“以我的资质，就算得了好的剑法也未必使得出，倒是这点穴之术很有意思……”

张起灵看了他一眼，竟露出些古怪的神色。吴邪心里一沉，忙道：“不行也没关系，我就是随便说说，小哥别为难。”

张大侠摇摇头：“你当真想学？”

“想！”

吴邪在兴头上，全没注意到张起灵反常的迟疑。略微沉默后，张大侠才微微点头，道：“晚上来我房里。”

咦？

吴邪一愣——房里？不在院子里吗？

入夜，吴邪收拾妥当去敲张大侠房门。为了就近照顾张起灵伤势，张起灵并没有住客房，而是住吴邪隔壁的小间，和吴邪卧室只隔着薄薄一堵墙。初始时候，张起灵夜里时常发烧，住在这里方便吴邪就近照顾。痊愈后，吴邪本想给张大侠收拾一个正经的房间出来，但是张大侠不拘小节，这事也就搁了下来。

“小哥，不去外面吗？”这里地方这么小，只怕施展不开。吴邪看看屋内，一床一桌一椅，想着实简陋了些，也亏小哥好养活。

张起灵没说话，一反常态地掩了门。见他态度颇为慎重，吴邪也不由紧张起来。难道这是一门绝对不能泄露的独门神功，所以小哥连王盟都要提防着？吴邪不禁也紧张起来，并在心里暗暗决心这次绝对不能半途而废。

由于张起灵坐了屋内唯一一把椅子，吴邪只能坐在床沿。这样子面对面，不知怎地就有点拘谨，吴邪正想开口，没想到张大侠先出了声。他说——

“脱衣服。”

噢，这个很简单，吴邪点头，然后开始脱……咦？小掌柜浑身一僵，见鬼似的看向张大侠。后者却已经旁若无人地解起了衣衫，露出前天刚拆掉绷带的肩膀，痂已经脱落得差不多，那里还有淡红色的疤痕。

“等等！小哥，不是要学点穴吗？为什么要……脱……脱……”吴邪觉得他一定是想歪了，但是一时半会儿的脑子里又想不到正确的方向。

张起灵微怔，随即皱眉，道：“不脱衣服怎么认穴位？”

吴邪恍然大悟。

是了！怪不得白天张大侠表情有古怪，吴邪终于想起来了。爷爷曾跟他说过，点穴这门功夫，会的人多，精通的人少，恰恰因为这是一门十分难以传承精髓的功夫。因为学习者必须要身体力行地反复体会各个穴道的位置和感觉。人体穴道有一千多个，遍布全身，其中不乏致命死穴。若非十分亲密可信之人，谁敢把自己的弱点暴露于人呢？也因此，这门功夫历来有个规矩，大底就是长授幼，夫授妻。也就是说，一般都是长辈教授年纪小的孩子，或是丈夫教授妻子。

想到这里，吴邪不禁埋怨自己说话不经大脑，什么都不懂就要学这学那的。习武之人最忌生人近身，而小哥连这都愿意教他，对他可真是太够意思了。吴邪觉得非常感动，简直不知道怎么回报张大侠对自己的这份信赖——

唯有脱以明志！

夏日天气原是闷热，只是今早下了一场大雨，浇退了暑气。这会儿夜凉如水，吴邪的皮肤刚一接触到空气，就起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他搓搓两臂，又偷偷捏了捏自己白皙松软的小肚腩，在心里唾弃了一下，这才硬着头皮转过身。

两个大男人三更半夜在床上打着赤膊面对面，这情景要多诡异有多诡异。张大侠的身体吴邪并不陌生，毕竟这人之前的伤势是自己悉心照料的，他看也没少看，摸也没少摸。小哥看着瘦，但是脱了衣服相当有料，尤其是胸腹，肌肉的形状他闭着眼睛都能在脑海里画出来……突然，吴邪一怔：“小哥，你的纹身怎么不见了？”

他记得张起灵左肩到胸前有一片黑压压的麒麟图腾，踏火焚风，威风凛凛的。

“纹身在体温高的时候才会出现。”张起灵道。

竟这样神奇。吴邪叹为观止，若非亲眼见过，他还真难以相信。

“小哥，像白天那个人那样，是点了哪个穴位呢？”

“檀中穴。用劲三分，可麻痹躯干。”张起灵道。这里同样是人体的命脉所在，习武者大多会防范严密，很难得手，那醉鬼只是个普通人，自然另当别论。

吴邪低头在身上摸索，嘴里嘀咕着：“檀中……檀中……是这里？”

张起灵摇摇头，他探出奇长二指触向吴邪胸前，在他锁骨下方两寸处轻点：“这里，体前正中，两乳之间。”

被碰触的瞬间吴邪下意识地打了个冷颤，见张起灵看他，吴邪忙解释道：“好、好像有点冷。”

张大侠微微皱眉，随即抬手将床帐放了下来。这下不只冷气，连最后一丝空气都好像被隔绝在了外头，烛火隔着纱帐隐隐约约，光线旖旎暧昧。吴邪恨不得咬掉自己的舌头，冷什么冷，被张起灵手指摸过的地方，简直都快着火了，也不知是什么指法。

“那、那小哥，为什么那人不能说话了呢？”吴邪忙不迭转移话题。

“他吵闹不止，我点了他哑穴。在这里。”不用吴邪问，张起灵欺身上前，一手撑在吴邪身侧，二指在吴邪颈间划过几个位置，最后定在吴邪脖颈一处，逼得吴邪扬起下巴来。那人以指腹微微按压，带起一股酥麻感。

吴邪浑身僵硬，脑子里乱糟糟的，竟是一个字也没听进去。张起灵靠他这么近，呼吸都打在他脸上，何止是不能说话，全身都没法动了。注意到吴邪的紧张，张起灵抬头，四目相对，张大侠眼中竟似隐隐有笑意，半晌，他才坐回原处。

“还有什么想知道的？”

吴邪愣了半天，才反应过来张起灵是在问他，忙道：“这、这些穴道都很明显，如果一个人正对着你，不是很难出手吗？有没有什么可以用来偷袭的方法，比如背上？”

张起灵点头，示意吴邪转过身。奇长的手指由走在他背上，落下一点，吴邪一僵，听张起灵道：“这是肩井，可使人上肢酥麻。”

手指顺着肌理下滑，张起灵一一解释：“这是大椎、命门、长强，都是死穴，可置人于死地。”

张起灵又探手到吴邪腋下三寸处，道：“这是……”

“啊！”吴邪突然惊声闪躲，回头时候脸上却并无恐惧，反而带着哭笑不得的表情，“小哥，这是我痒痒肉，一碰就想笑。”

张起灵一手扶着他腰，吴邪这一缩，几乎就缩进那人怀里了。肌肤相贴，吴邪骤觉尴尬，好不容易坐起来，身体的本能又抵抗不住，脸上还是带着不得已的笑意。

张起灵倒十分淡定，只道：“这是笑穴，很难寻找，不过也有人比较敏感。”

不用说了，吴邪就是这种。

“倒是跟幼时一样……”张起灵几不可闻的轻语。

吴邪一怔：“什么？”

“没什么，刚才说得都记住了吗？”张起灵又恢复成平日里的语调。

吴邪连连点头，背过手去摸方才张起灵提到的那些穴位，只是碍于姿势够不到。张大侠摇摇头，转身背对他端坐，道：“你在我身上找。”

吴邪一惊：“小哥，这不太好吧？”

“记不住？”

“不不，我是说我初学乍练，手劲儿都拿不准，伤到你怎么办？”吴邪心说小哥也太信任自己了，怎么能这么毫无防备地背对他这个初学者。

张起灵摇摇头：“不会。你的力道和准头都不足，想要定住人身，少说要练十年。”

——就知道没那么简单……吴邪长叹一声。

即便张起灵说没事，吴邪在寻找穴道的过程中还是不敢用力，只是以指腹轻触。张起灵就这样毫无防备地背对着他，吴邪还是第一次和这个人靠得这样近，几乎是肌肤相贴了，只是随着指腹游走，他的心也跟着沉到谷底。小哥身上的疤痕并不全是新的，其中一条几乎斜穿整个背部，即便伤已经好了，只留下淡红的疤痕，吴邪还是能想像当时的凶险。这是要留多少血，受了多少罪才能活下来？对方一定以为张起灵已经死了。吴邪又想到他第一次见到张起灵时，他满身是血的样子……到底是什么人如此狠毒，非要至小哥于死地不可，这就是江湖吗？

吴邪叹了口气，拾起中衣给那人披上，道：“今天就学到这里吧，小哥你伤刚好，需要多休息。”

拉开床帐的瞬间，吴邪猛地吸了一口清凉的空气，这才发觉床帐内外的温差如此之大，连张大侠胸前的麒麟都隐隐有苏醒的痕迹，怪不得自己也出了一身的汗。

“吴邪。”

走到门口，张起灵突然出声，吴邪回头，不解地看过去。

“你爷爷临终前，可交代过你什么事情？”张起灵问。

吴邪皱眉，仔细回想了一下，然后摇摇头。

没有，爷爷什么也没说过。小哥必定是想问那位叔叔的事吧，可是爷爷并没有对他说过任何事……要是说过一些就好了，自己到底还是帮不上忙，吴邪有些遗憾地想。

11

这日清早，小吴掌柜留了王盟看店，自己和张大侠早早去了菜市。

近日多雨，吴邪买菜的时候总是多带一些，存在地窖，即便下雨没有菜市也不怕。东西多了，一个人难免手忙脚乱，吴邪原本想叫上王盟，又觉得留张起灵看店是一件挺可怕的事。他索性征求了一下张大侠的意见，而后者居然也同意了。

过程出乎意料地顺利。张大侠实在是一名好伙伴，提起重物面不改色，又耐心十足，不似王盟站久一点就抱怨连天。吴邪没有后顾之忧，一路专心杀价，唇枪舌战寸步不让，战得痛快淋漓，回程时手里已然多了三篮的战利品。吴邪哼着小调走在前面，心情十分愉悦，不想走到街角，天空突然下起了毛毛雨。

细雨如丝，一时半会儿渗不进衣衫，但潮湿冰凉，总归恼人。张起灵看了看天色，突然叫吴邪稍等，转身便没了人影。小吴掌柜站在街中愣愣地捧着菜篮子，四下遥望，不知所以。片刻，头上的雨滴突然不见——怎么，这一会儿雨便停了？

不，水洼里分明还漾着圈圈涟漪，层层波澜，把里面倒映着的人影铺散开来，荡进心湖。张起灵不知何时回到他身后，在上方撑起一把油纸伞，不动声色地替他隔了一天风雨。

“小哥，你何时带的伞？”怎么他出门时候没看见。

张起灵摇头，看向前方，视线所及之处是菜市口的城隍庙。一对老夫妇正在庙口守着一个小小的雨伞摊子，老妇坐在矮凳上清点铜板，老汉撑着油纸伞，为老妇遮去房檐的水滴。老两口不时低声细语，小生意并不红火，却十分温馨。

吴邪这才得知张起灵刚才竟是去买伞了。他叹道：“小哥，我们过了街就到家了，这样小的雨，不打伞也成的。你身上钱不多，别花在这种地方。”

“没关系。”张起灵淡淡地道，把伞又向吴邪偏了偏。

吴邪心知张起灵是好意，便也不再说什么。两个大男人撑一把伞终究挤了些，张起灵又只顾着他。不一会儿张起灵右肩便湿了一片，而吴邪身上还是干干爽爽的。小掌柜只得尽力把自己缩在伞下，和那人紧挨着，节省空间。

细雨缠绵，如丝如烟，他们并肩走在石板道上，路过湖畔，听见雨打荷叶的簌簌声，衬得两人越发安静。都道是烟雨江南，有雨的江南才有水乡的诗情画意。这般意境里，连空气都是甘甜的，透着最清香的荷花的味道。

张起灵远眺湖上烟雨，不知在想什么。吴邪见他心情似乎不错，终是开口道出他这几日心中的疑问：“小哥，你以后可有什么打算吗？”

他没忘了张起灵一开始说的时限，一月之期将近，他的伤好的差不多了，只怕这样的日子也不多了。

不等那人回答，吴邪又道：“你别误会，我不是逐客，你愿意继续留在这里，我自是求之不得。可我也知道，小哥你武艺高强，身份只怕也非比寻常，吴山当是留不住你的。只是，你若重出江湖，你的那些仇家……他们可会放过你？”

“他们不会罢手的。”张起灵道。

“那到底是些什么人？”

张起灵又不言语。

吴邪叹气，他不是第一次问这些事，张起灵的回复无外乎两种，一是沉默，一是“与你无关”。刚开始吴邪还会有些气闷，现在已经全没了脾气。这些江湖上的事，张起灵不说大概也是为他好的，何况他的确帮不了什么忙，只是于吴邪而言，心中总有种自己不被信赖的遗憾。

“下月初我便离开。”张起灵道。

吴邪听闻，心中竟如浸了这雨丝一般泛起凉意，却又听张起灵淡淡地道：“我继续留在这里，会害了你。”

吴邪停下脚步，他看向张起灵，缓缓地道：“若是怕这些，当初我就不会收留你，而你……又何必专程来找我呢？”

这件事吴邪思虑已久。当日张起灵在他家中出现得怪异，若说是巧合未免难叫人信服。更何况他当时重伤，连神志也是勉强维持，却在听到他的名字后便流露信任。他既然认识爷爷，也必然和吴家有所牵连。这样一来，无论怎么想，张起灵都是专程来找他或者吴家的。可从始至终，张起灵又没有开口向他说过任何事，如今他居然就要走了，吴邪是怎么也想不通。

他与小哥素未谋面，在此之前也谈不上什么交情，张起灵总不会是特意来看看他过得好不好的。他若是真有什么事有求于吴家，为何最后又改变主意了？

张起灵也不知道有没有听他说话，只是对着前方微微皱了眉头。突然，他把伞递给了吴邪，道：“你先回去。”

吴邪一怔，随即察觉到是气氛有异。在张起灵所关注的方向，有几个人探头探脑，显然是在跟踪他们。难道是小哥的仇家？吴邪一阵紧张，反手捉住张起灵催促：“小哥，我们快走……”

话未说完，手掌却被那人握了握：“没事，回家等我。”

说完，张起灵转瞬便消失在街角。

原本以为一月之内至少是安全的，想不到这些人动作如此之快，也许是他托大了。

张起灵不动声色地走进一条僻静的巷子，行至深处，他停下脚步，转身面向来人。眼前有两个人，步伐稳健，吐纳均匀，是高手，但不是一流。事实上对方应该有三个人，还有一个躲在暗处准备伏击。暗中的人吐纳不如眼前这两个，被安排在屋顶，从角度来看，也许是暗器的高手，这会给他带来一点麻烦。如果他故意漏个破绽，就能把暗中的钉子拔除，但是眼前的两个人会连手进攻。这些人兵刃上的颜色不寻常，极有可能淬毒，冒险不是一个好办法，那么剩下的就只有……先发制人。

张起灵眼神一变，竟是在吐纳的瞬间腾空一跃，准确地落在屋顶埋伏之人跟前。刺客一惊，断没有想到张起灵第一个目标会是自己。刺客手中银光一闪，三枚透骨钉瞬间拍出。张起灵闪过两枚，脚上准确地一踢，第三枚透骨钉便射向了追击而来的一人。他们之间还有些距离，那人有足够的时间闪躲，只是这会儿的工夫，张起灵便得空挡下另一人的杀招。

这只是一瞬间的势均力敌，三个人很快回过神，看准了张起灵赤手空拳的弱势，同时挥剑刺来。可是张起灵实在太快了，他像是能预测到敌人的一招一式一般，对方剑势落下却只能触碰到他的虚影。屋顶上的空间如此狭窄，张起灵却闪避得游刃有余，这份处变不惊让这些刺客顿时产生了怀疑——他们贸然袭击也许是错的，原本是想以人数和奇袭占到优势，但是眼前的人全无破绽。双方近在咫尺，他们却无法伤其分毫，如果对方出手的话，自己有躲避的余地吗？

张起灵敏锐地察觉到对方的动摇。当一个人在交手的过程中开始怀疑自己，他就已经输了。张起灵只是用短时间内的爆发力扰乱对方的判断，如他所料，这些刺客果然对他有所忌惮。

剑锋扫来，这一次张起灵没有躲避，而是迎着剑锋出掌。掌剑同出，自然是长剑先至，张起灵此举简直毫无胜算。然而他掌风狠厉毫不动摇，目光坚毅好似胸有成竹，刺客面对汹涌的攻势竟有所迟疑。这一犹豫的瞬间，习武者的身体便本能地转攻为守。

就是现在。

对方一闪，张起灵趁势改变方向，换以一招小擒拿手撞向其关节，趁那人虎口一麻之际顺利夺剑在手。失了长剑的刺客脸色一白，立即后推，换由另一人持剑迎击，配合十分默契。张起灵却长剑一挑，四两拨千斤化开攻势，轻而又轻地一侧身，重重一掌拍在那人胸口，将人从屋顶打落在地。

不过半柱香的工夫，形势全然逆转。敌方三人，一人失剑，一人重伤，还剩下一人不精于近战。刺客见形势不对，立刻跃下屋顶，向曲折的巷子深处逃窜——这样的人绝不能让他居于暗处，那将是十分危险的。张起灵紧随其后，下一瞬却是一怔。只闻“噗通”一声，那刺客落地时竟脚下一划，突兀地摔了一跤。

这一下并不重，但足以让刺客吃了一惊。在他落地的瞬间，墙角飞来他从未见过的圆形白色暗器，暗器在他脚下炸裂。刺客毫无防备地吃了亏，他向身下一摸，粘滑腥臭，竟是……

鸡蛋？

刺客和张起灵几乎同时看向墙角，在“暗器”投来的方向，那里不知何时多了一个青年，他一手提着菜篮，一手还保持着投掷的夸张姿势。见刺客仇恨的眼神，青年“啊”了一声，想逃跑却已不及。刺客的暗器瞬间脱手，三根银针直逼他咽喉——

然而有人比他更快。

张起灵已经先一步冲了过去，在刺客打出暗器的瞬间，金属交击的声音回响三次。没人看见他是怎么在一眨眼的工夫移动到墙角。张起灵立于青年前方，长剑横指。仔细一看，可见细长的剑身上有三处显著划痕。而长剑之下，静静躺着三枚色泽诡异的银针。

三尺长剑，在电光石火的瞬间准确地挡下了那三枚迅如闪电的暗器，将危险拒于青年五步之外，袒护之意无需多言。五步之内，张起灵寸步不让，杀气迸现。

“回去告诉他们，我会出席下月十五的武林大会，是非恩怨，到时自有分晓。”他冷冷地说道。

话音方落，同伙的暗号声响起，刺客冷哼一声，转身逃走。

直到对方消失在巷口，张起灵才丢了长剑，面无表情地看向身后的小青年。那人的魂儿还犹自被烙印在生死关头，听到长剑落地的声音浑身一颤，宛如大梦初醒。青年怔怔地面对张大侠，上下嘴唇碰了好几次才找到自己的声音。也亏他连腿都软了，脸上还能勉强挤出些表情。

“小哥，我也不是有意要折回来，只是……”吴邪看了看脚边两个夸张的菜篮子，吞了吞口水，“太多了……我一人提不动。”

这个理由听起来有点蠢，但吴邪一时也想不出别的。

张起灵默默用眼神剐了他半晌，突然动手。吴邪下意识地一缩，不料张大侠只是不由分说地接过沉甸甸的菜篮，然后撑开雨伞，示意吴邪跟上。

其实两人早都已经湿透了，现在撑伞实在有些多余。但是吴邪不敢多言，老老实实地跟了上去，又乖乖地挨着张大侠的胳膊，把自己缩进伞下——太好了，张大侠总算没再瞪他。

吴山当内，王盟见到买菜迟归的二人不禁大惊小怪，念叨着怎么打着伞还能湿成这样，菜都沾水了，鸡蛋也碎了好几个……不过他话没说完就被吴邪一个眼刀甩中，识相地失去了言语能力。吴邪不理委屈巴拉的小伙计，只留下一句“好好干活”，便催促着张大侠去更衣。

回到内室，吴邪翻出干净的衣服给张起灵。他们身形差不多，他的衣服小哥都能穿。吴邪尽量让自己表现得自然，但事实上，从刚才开始，他就完全无法平静。这一路上他都在忍耐，现在终于到家了，他觉得他有必要跟张起灵好好谈一谈。

“小哥，那些到底是什么人？为什么非要置你与死地不可？”尽管深呼吸了几次，可是吴邪开口还是泄露了自己的情绪。

他第一次如此地靠近死亡，如果张起灵的剑当时慢了片刻，那三枚银针就已经钉入他的喉咙了。他就算再没有江湖经验，也明白对方绝对不是好心要为他针灸，而那银针上的颜色，也绝对不是装饰——那是剧毒，沾者即毙，刺入喉咙的话，连抢救都不必了。更可怕的是，他们的目标是张起灵，这样的事一定不是第一次。

“这件事与你无关。”张起灵道。

“什么叫与我无关，他们也许还会来的！”

“我明日便离开。”

吴邪的火气在听到这句话后顿时燃到了顶点。“当”地一声，小掌柜一掌拍向桌面。

“你这是什么意思？离开这里你还能去哪儿？说来就来，想走就走，你当我这里是什么地方？”

张起灵皱眉，对吴邪突来的火气竟是有些不解。明明从刚才开始，青年的身体就在隐隐发抖，他们在伞下靠得那样近，青年细微的动作他都能发觉。明明就怕成这个样子，却还要坚持留他这个不详之人在家里，为什么？

“吴邪，你很奇怪。”张起灵平静地看着他，道，“我只是一个危险之人，我留与不留，与你而言重要吗？”

面对张起灵的提问，吴邪竟是无话可说。

12

不欢而散。

吴邪执著追问的结果就是没有结果，上午的谈话之后两人同时陷入沉默，吴邪甚至连继续发脾气的理由都没有。

张起灵说的并没有错，自己的确很奇怪，说到底他们也只是一个萍水相逢。连当初他留下张起灵都是被半胁迫的，从什么时候开始，自己竟变得不愿意他走了？只因他武艺高强？只因他几次救他于危难？只因他慷慨传授自己家传武艺？

吴邪长长地叹了一口气。不，不是这样的。他会如此做，只有一个理由：他信赖小哥，把小哥当作朋友，他甚至是想帮助小哥的。他付出了这样的感情，就下意识地希望得到回报，所以才在小哥处处隐瞒之时气愤难平。可事实上，他真的能帮助张起灵吗？吴家早已退出江湖，他自己又半点武艺不通，这些江湖事他根本插不上手，像今天白天那样跑回去也只是添乱而已。这些道理他不是想不通，他只是不甘心。可是……

不甘心又能如何呢？

这天晚上，吴邪破天荒地叫王盟去附近的酒楼包了几个好菜，又下厨做了几个拿手小炒，晚餐丰盛得桌子险些摆不下。王盟乐颠颠地摆碗筷打下手，吴邪主动加菜，最高兴的就是他。张起灵也有些意外。他看向吴邪，见青年已经没了白天的火气，只是低眉垂目，也谈不上高兴。三人落座，吴邪一弯腰，自桌下捧出一坛酒。

他不等张起灵开口，便率先道：“小哥，我知你不能饮酒，这酒也不是给你喝的，你不要介意。”

除了那些江湖事，张大侠对他甚至算得上纵容，吴邪知道在这些小事上，小哥一定会给他面子。果然，张起灵似乎没有任何反对的意思。

吴邪于是给自己满上，举杯道：“小哥，萍水相逢也是缘分。我们在一起的日子虽不长，也算经历了不少事，即使今日分别，我们也是一辈子的朋友。只可惜我人微力薄，帮不上你的忙。这一杯我敬你，此去无论你有何目的，做兄弟的都祝你马到成功。”

说完，吴邪一饮而尽。

他几乎没有停顿，甚至没等张起灵回应，就又给自己斟满。

二度举杯，吴邪道：“小哥，早前我不懂事，尽在些小事上和你争，给你惹了不少麻烦，多亏有你相助，我很内疚……是我对不住了，这杯我敬你。”

吴邪总觉得，如果没有自己月初闹出的那一场风波，张起灵的行踪也许不会这么快就暴露。平日里面对面，他搁不下脸面来道歉，只有趁这时候借着酒劲儿壮胆。话说开，心里也痛快多了，吴邪将杯中酒饮尽，再要倒酒，却被那人按住。

“吴邪，别喝了。”张起灵道。

这酒劲儿很大，吴邪已觉脸上已经有几分热意，但意识还很清醒。他摇摇头，道：“小哥你听我说，你这一走，以你我的立场身份，再会怕是全凭缘分天意了。这顿饭是为了送你，我多喝些是应该的，况且这第三杯我不能不敬。”

吴邪抬头，见王盟傻傻地看着，不由皱眉：“王盟，傻愣着干什么，倒上，你也要喝。”

王盟应声，赶紧给吴邪和自己都斟满。

吴邪举杯，道：“这一杯是谢你。我不精武艺，又不勤奋，你还赠我家传剑谱，又不厌其烦地教导，我得谢你。”

将第三杯一饮而尽，吴邪还要再倒，被张起灵夺过酒坛。

“三杯已尽，吴邪，可以了。”

王盟也看出不对，连忙帮衬道：“是啊老板，你不是常跟我说酒是要细品的，你喝得太急了。”

吴邪这次倒是真的收了手，他有些疲惫地扶着太阳穴，点了点头：“对，你看，我说过的话自己都忘了。你说的对，不能喝这么快……喝完这坛酒，小哥就要走了。”

青年喃喃自语，竟是有些醉了。

这酒味道浓烈，一闻便知是陈年老酿，吴邪这样空腹畅饮一定受不住。张起灵把他的杯子抢走，拿自己的倒了茶水给他解酒，又叫他吃些饭菜垫垫胃。吴邪只是心中怅然，借酒抒怀，并不是真的要闹事。此刻他三分醉七分醒，倒也听话，张起灵给他夹什么便吃什么，让他喝水便喝水，让吃饭他便扒饭。只是这一喝酒，话就多了起来，吴邪一会儿给张起灵说他家乡如何好，一会儿又给张起灵讲自己小时候如何淘气，一会儿却又说起自己爱吃什么菜，什么零食……也亏张大侠都默默听着，并没有半点不耐。王盟有过前两次的经验，是再也不敢碰酒了，一坛女儿红被吴邪一个人干掉一半。最后王盟留下收拾桌子，张起灵半扶半抱着把吴邪送走。

回房后，吴邪四仰八叉地躺在床上哼哼呀呀个不停，好半天才吐出较为清晰的内容：“

我要喝水，给我倒水……”

——醉后越发会使唤人了。

张起灵摇摇头，在桌边倒了水给他，又把人扶起来。吴邪迷迷糊糊地从平躺被折腾成半坐，总算清醒了些，看清来人，吴邪顿时又醒了几分。张起灵没走，就在床边坐着，看着吴邪小口小口的“啄”水，终于成功地让吴邪喝不下去了。

“小哥，你明天什么时候走，我送你。”小掌柜故作轻松地道。

张起灵摇了摇头，不知道是什么意思。大概是不让他送吧，吴邪想。

稍退的酒劲儿再度上涌，太阳穴隐隐作痛，吴邪一低头，脖子有什么东西滑了出来，原来是他刚才扯领口的时候，带出了那枚随身的铜鱼。

吴邪摸了摸这从小带到大的东西，终是问道：“小哥，反正你也要走了，你能不能告诉我，这到底是什么东西？为什么爷爷让我贴身带着？”既然当初张起灵能凭这一件东西确认他是吴邪，那么他一定也知道这东西的来历吧。

张起灵看了他一眼，拾起那枚蛇眉铜鱼，指尖若有似无地触碰到吴邪的皮肤。这让吴邪想起他们初次见面时候，那人也是不由分说地就来摸他，害他还产生了不必要的联想。吴邪以为张起灵终于要说了，却见那人突地神色微变，快速地替他将东西收回衣内。

“收好，不要随便拿出来，也不要被别人看见。”

吴邪注意到，说话时张起灵周身的气息都变了，他好像是一瞬间就戒备起来，这是面对危险才会有的表现。吴邪的视线落在窗外，他仔细聆听，院子里没有任何声响，可是也太静了，未免不寻常了。他这一紧张，酒意顿时醒了一大半，吴邪要起身，却被张起灵按住。

“留在屋里，无论发生什么事都不要出去。”

张起灵说完，提起黑金刀，朝门外走去。吴邪吃了一惊：“小哥！你要干什么去？”

那人行至门口才停下脚步，并未回身，只是淡淡地道：“吴邪，你爷爷为你安排了一条稳妥的道路，你要珍惜。”

张起灵踏出房门，又将门关紧，仿佛将室内的青年就此和外界的腥风血雨完全隔绝开来。他则提着刀来到院子中央。

这里空无一人，寂静无声，乍一看并无异样……但是空气中有汗水的味道。从呼吸来看，大概有十五个人，分布在院子的四周，屋顶，树上，甚至是门口。幕后的人还没有达到目的，应该并不急于取他性命，这些只是受人挑拨指使的乌合之众——原本想留着他们传话，现在看来也没什么用了。

院内的小桌上还留着方才的残局，饭菜碗筷已经都撤了，只留酒坛摆在当中。那人一动，黑金古刀刀鞘出挑，转眼间那半坛女儿红便落在手上。张起灵撕开酒封，自上方倾倒，辛辣的酒水混着月色倾泻——他竟是在这工夫旁若无人地豪饮起来。喉结随着吞咽的动作上下移动，大量酒水入腹，半坛女儿红不一会儿便被他悉数灌下。忽然，张起灵一挥手，酒坛子便向屋顶某个角落飞去。暗中之人挥刀迎击，酒坛轰然碎裂，在黑夜里发出震人的一声。

碎片落了一地，残酒溅得院子里醇香熏人，压下了即将弥漫的血腥之气。

“换个地方。”张起灵连眼也未抬，大步流星地向门口走去。

不要污了这方天地的清宁。

吴邪早在张起灵出门的时候就坐不住了。他也知道，自己贸然冲出去只会添乱。何况家里还有王盟，他不能不管不顾。是以尽管心乱如麻，他也唯有听从张大侠的安排。然而一听到酒坛碎裂的声音，他便像绷到了极限的弓弦，一旦张开便什么也顾不得了，身体在头脑反应之前就冲到了门口。这次他总算在关头找回了一丝理智，没有直接闯出去，而是深吸几口气之后，将门扉轻轻推开一条缝。

院中已然无人。

看来这一声便是小哥给他的信号，他是把人引走了。

不见人影，吴邪不由更加忧心。对方似乎是有备而来，白天那些人个个不是等闲之辈，都被小哥打得铩羽而归，那些人必会加强防范？小哥再厉害也只有一个人，所谓双拳难敌四掌，若是……自己这不是眼看着他送死？

他推开出来，一股浓烈的酒气扑面而来，呛得他咳了一声——吴邪嗅觉原就敏感，这种程度的酒气对他而言已是不小的刺激。他捂着鼻子去敲王盟的房门，却没有声响，仔细听来，屋里传来均匀的鼾声。这小子倒是心宽得很，外面喊打喊杀，他在屋里好吃好睡，自己是白担心了。

吴邪又来到大门口，酒气到这里还是很浓，顺着夜风，他几乎能辨别出这些人离去的方向。吴邪知道，张起灵这一走，无论结果如何是不会回来了，他们的缘分到此为止。可是等他回过神来，人已经不由自主地顺着气味走出不近的一段距离。

——小哥是为了他们才把人引开的。他只看一眼，只要确定张起灵的安危，他立刻就走，不然他怕会一辈子良心不安。

前面是一段宽敞的路面，在岔路口还能看见打更人的烛火。不能往前走了，宵禁期间无故夜行是要被盘问的。吴邪站在原地，顺着风向细细分辨，依然能识别出酒气和血气混合的味道，他禁不住四下张望起来。

有人受伤了，就在这里。也许小哥已经和那些人交锋了一次。

吴邪攥了攥衣角，终是迈开步伐，走进可以绕开更夫巡查的小巷。血气越来越浓，吴邪知道是找对了，这样浓的血腥味几乎已经盖过了酒气。受伤的是谁？这些血如果来自一个人身上是会致命的，即便这血不是小哥的，他又是否能平安离开？怀揣着各种不安的猜测，吴邪放轻脚步，小心翼翼地贴着墙根向前走去。

近了，更近了……再一步就好，只一步，如果还是没有人，他就会放弃的，吴邪这样催眠着自己，绷紧神经，又跨出了一步——

突然，迎面吹来一阵夜风，血气渐弱，衬得弥漫在他周围的酒气骤然清晰。吴邪身体突然一僵，像被点了穴道一般一动不动。

黑暗中，一只冰凉的手掌不知何时自身后触摸上他的咽喉……酒气，血气，汗水的味道，还有一种说不清道不明的感觉。吴邪紧张得连呼吸都快要忘记了。那只手掌顺着他的喉咙上移，到嘴边，别有深意地抚弄他的嘴唇。这样近距离的接触，刺鼻的血气立刻让吴邪一阵不适，他忍不住咳了起来。然而就在他出声的刹那，那股力道不由分说地一揽，竟将他用力地推在墙上。后背被硌得生疼，脑袋也被晃得发晕，然后吴邪根本没有机会感慨这些，伴随着身体的撞击，血腥味混着酒气一股脑地冲入他口腔。

连震惊都无法形容他现在的感觉。

对方力道之大，将他牢牢禁锢在身体与墙之间，压得吴邪连声音都无法发出。

他竟被人按在墙上啃吻！

吴邪被对方嘴里浓烈的酒味呛得眼眶发热，然而即使如此他依然大睁着眼睛，难以置信地盯着近在咫尺的男人。月光下，那人发丝垂落，阴影几乎遮住了大半边的脸庞……但是他死也不会认错。

——张、起、灵！

13

那人在他嘴里攻城略池，大肆搜刮，倒把吴邪自己的舌头欺负得东奔西逃。小掌柜被按着动弹不得，只能拼命错开下巴，偏偏对方紧追不舍，把酒气蹭了他满身满嘴。后背硌得生疼，肩膀被按得快脱臼，鼻腔口内全是酒气，吴邪被啃出一股心火，气得浑身发抖，心说怪不得张起灵一直不喝酒——

这他妈什么酒品！这是憋了多少年了，连男女都不分了吗？

火头一冒，吴邪当下也生出几分凶狠，找准时机，在张起灵舌头上咬了一口。这人再厉害舌头也是肉做的，吃疼的瞬间总算侧开了脸庞，吴邪抓紧吸取来之不易的新鲜空气，不料一口气喘到一半，那黑影便又压了过来。

还没完了！

“张起灵！你他妈发什么神经，快醒一醒！”

吴邪拼命逃离，奈何这人身体就跟铁块似的死死地压着他，一点余地都不留。吴邪越是反抗，对方的桎梏越紧，最后简直像要把他人都揉进肉里了。吴邪咬唇不开口，那人就顺着下巴啃向脖子，耳根，活像是在啃个软乎乎的蹄髈，也不知道是饿了几天。突地，那人的手居然已经撕扯开吴邪的腰带，灵巧的手指几下便钻进他衣内。

吴邪立刻打了个激灵。

那人的手指皮肤只隔着薄薄一层中衣。随着触感的明晰，一种恐惧随之而来——吴邪意识到，如果小哥真的打定主意要对付他，他是完全没有反抗余地的。一瞬间吴邪有种被逼上绝路的感觉，无法言说的恐惧将他整个人浸泡其中，身体被火热地躯体拥抱，心却冰得冻人。

“张——”吴邪想喊，可他才一开口，那人便又吻了过来，让他除了喘息再发不出别的声音。吴邪是真的慌了，他觉得自己像一只落网的兔子，被猛兽按在墙上等着拆吃入腹，一点求生的余地都没有。他急得眼睛通红，好不容易在彼此间拉开一分空隙，大喊道：“小哥！你醒醒！你快看看我是谁！小哥！”

那人的身体一僵，像是终于听到了吴邪的叫喊。他一动不动，鼻尖贴着吴邪的耳侧，轻轻地吐气，惊得吴邪浑身的汗毛都竖了起来。张起灵的手不知何时伸到了他腋下三寸处，隔着中衣摩挲。

敏感处被触碰，吴邪下意识地缩起身体，脸却正好贴在那人胸膛上。

“吴……邪。”张起灵低吟。

“是我，小哥，我是吴邪。”吴邪不敢乱动，小心翼翼地回答，生怕又刺激到张起灵。这个位置让他能清晰地听到那人的心跳，一声一声，和吴邪的重合。

感受到青年的乖顺，张起灵却并没有放手，而是一捞，让吴邪的背脊离开墙面，完全被自己抱着。吴邪换了个位置，紧张得心提到嗓子眼儿。张起灵还没完全清醒。他像一头休息中的猛兽，头埋在他肩颈，一手顺着他后脑的发丝，一下又一下地，缓慢地抚摸，像是在借由这个节奏让自己冷静下来。

打更人的锣声传来，四更天了。

提着灯笼的更夫走过巷口，吴邪的身体立刻紧绷起来。他们现在的情况简直是比什么都可疑，以小哥现在的状态，只怕无论如何也解释不清。好在他们处在极其阴暗的角落，屋檐的阴影和一步之外的月色将他们牢牢地保护在黑暗之中。

更夫只停留了片刻便走过了。吴邪半张脸埋在张起灵肩上，猛然松了口气。他这才发现，张起灵已经不再禁锢着他。吴邪试着动了动，对方也并没有激烈的反应。耳畔的呼吸均匀绵长，心跳也平稳下来……难道是睡着了？吴邪又等了半晌，毫无动静，心里更加确信了自己的推测。没错，喝醉酒的人就是这样的，先撒酒疯，然后倒头就睡，看来小哥也不例外。

吴邪轻唤几次，张起灵均没有声响，他于是想要看个究竟，却忽地感觉颈后一凉。那只手不知何时移动到了他颈后，轻捏一处。

事后，吴邪一直很佩服自己那一刹那的反应。他当时一下子就想起了张起灵教过他的内容，小哥说过人的后颈有一处重要的穴道，作用是……好像是……

大脑紧跟着一片空白，彻底失去意识之前，吴邪总算想起了这个穴位的用途。

——使人晕厥。

窗外鸟语阵阵，脚步声，洗漱声纷纷入耳。青年懒懒地翻个身，用杯子蒙住头，想要多睡一会儿。奇怪，今天怎么这么困呢，简直像一夜没睡似的，一夜——脑海中骤然闪过那些诡异的画面，月色，酒气，血，男人狂乱的亲吻……吴邪猛地起身，睡意全失。

他望向四周，发现他是身处自己的卧室之内，屋内一切无异，连茶具都和昨天自己离开时是一样的。可是这本身就很奇怪。他是怎么回来的？他怎么没有后来的记忆？他只记得自己被张起灵点了穴道，晕了过去。是他把自己送回来的？还是说……是自己喝多了，昨天的一切都是一场梦？

别扯了，现实和梦境他还分得清。

吴邪摸了摸自己嘴唇，还肿着，是某人禽兽行径的铁证。身上嘛……衣服倒是被换过了，但是内衣还是昨天穿的。吴邪又尝试着动了动腰身，没什么感觉，应该是没发生什么……吧？他虽然也没什么经验，但总觉得真要是发生了什么，自己应该是不会太好过的。看这情景他们总算没铸成大错，是那闷油瓶子良心发现觉得对他不住，迷途知返，又把他送回来了？

那他人呢？

吴邪爬起来，随便抹了几把脸，推开房门，见王盟正在井边洗漱。小伙计见到吴邪不忘狗腿地问好，并没有什么异样。院子里再没有别人身影，味道也散得差不多了，连蛛丝马迹都没有留下。种种迹象无不表明——罪魁祸首已经畏罪潜逃了。

吴邪皱了皱眉，招呼王盟过来：“我问你，你知不知道我昨天是怎么回来的？”

王盟一愣，神情顿时严肃起来：“老板！你昨天……难道出去过？”

——睡死你得了。

吴邪白了王盟一眼，打发如今店里唯一的小伙计去看店。大伙计走了，剩下这个不中用也得将就着用了。

事情和他猜测得八九不离十。以张大侠的工夫，不声不响地送他回来并不是什么难题。更不要说王盟睡觉向来沉稳，敲锣打鼓都不一定能把他惊醒。昨天的事疑点纷纷，就算张起灵酒品差，可他既然能叫出他的名字，也就是知道自己身份的，为什么还能……不不，重点不是这个，酒鬼做事能有什么道理，八成是把他当成了哪儿的红颜知己。吴邪现在最担心的事张起灵的行踪。他那样子当真只是醉酒的缘故吗？不怪他怀疑，实在是张大侠这般气质的人物，怎么看也跟“酒后乱性”四个字沾不上边儿，何况对象还是自己这个不香不软的男人。昨夜张起灵反常的地方太多了，实在不像单纯的醉酒，不过他既然能把自己送回来，想必是恢复正常了。可是他到底为什么会突然变这样……

一整天下来，吴邪被这些心事缠绕。他原想做些别的事，偏偏看到什么都会想到张起灵。对账的时候眼睛瞟见算盘，便又想到那人的手指是如何在他家的玉石算盘上播动，又是如何抚过他身上的穴道，更在昨天夜里摸过自己的唇……这一恍惚，笔端又是一滴浓墨滴落，透了五六页的账本。吴邪终于一拍算盘，把账本丢在了一边。烦心，不看了！

王盟听到声音，立刻推门进来，见吴邪的样子，不由也有些担心：“老板，你怎么啦？中午饭就没吃，是不是酒劲儿还没过？”

吴邪看了他一眼，突然道：“王盟，你坐。”

王盟顿时露出一个受宠若惊的表情，他走到吴邪对面，小心翼翼地坐了下来：“老板，有什么事吗？”

“对，有重要的事要问你，”吴邪露出一个非常凝重的表情，问道：“王盟，咱们相处的时间也不短了，你说说，你觉得小哥是个什么样的人？”

小伙计一愣，随即皱着眉头想了一会儿，最后他摇摇头，决定忽视他老板这诡异的逻辑，老实地回答：“没法形容。”

看似投机取巧的回答，然而套在这个人身上却意外地贴切。吴邪原本还想训斥王盟连他也敢糊弄，可一张嘴，竟也说不出不是来。

王盟又有哪里说错了？张起灵突然出现，又突然离开，短短一个月，让吴山当翻天覆地。他明明有着强烈的目的，可是却又什么也不说，好像真的就只是来这里给他帮了一个月的工。工期到了，他便走了，一句话也没留下，连工钱都没要。

见吴邪沉默不语，王盟的表情不觉也沉重几分。小伙计看着自家唉声叹气的老板，老觉得这个情景眼熟得很，连带着他跟着心慌。全无来由，可他就是觉得有什么事要不一样了。王盟开口，想说没什么事我先回去了，可是他却听到自己的声音不受控制地说道——

“老板，你是不是要去找张小哥？”

这话一出口，连王盟自己都一愣。吴邪被从思绪中打断，连皱着的眉头都忘了舒展开。他一脸见鬼似的盯着王盟：“你说什么？”

王盟也有些着急，那些话竟然是像从他心里冒出来的，挡也挡不住。

“老板，你是不是要走了，是不是要丢下铺子不管了？”

王盟也不知道自己这种感觉从何而来，他只知道，老板脸上的表情他一定是见过的，一个人一旦露出这样的表情，一定就只是为了一件事，一个人，一场魔障。

“老板，那些都是和你不相干的事。你又不是江湖人，管那些做什么？再说人都走了，你想找也找不到。”

吴邪对他的话充耳未闻，只是嘴里反复嘀咕着什么。直到听到王盟最后一句，他突地眼睛一亮：“谁说我找不到！”

王盟被吓了一跳，却见吴邪一扫之前的萎靡，精神奕奕地道：“王盟，你说的对，既然想知道怎么回事，被动等待是不行的。”

王盟吓得连连摇头：“不不我没说过……”

“你说的对，我何苦这么憋着自己，去找他当面问个清楚不就行了？”

“老板，我没说……”

“小哥说过会去下月十五的武林大会……武林大会……”小掌柜显然全没听到自家伙计的抗议，喃喃道，“虽然我不了解，但是我知道有一个人一定知道这个武林大会的消息。我想他一定会帮我的忙。”

王盟的小身板被接二连三的冲击刺激得摇曳片刻后，终于爆发了一声罕见的怒喝：“不行！”

见吴邪看过来，王盟壮胆似的狠吸了一口气，然后——软软地说道：“老板，这不合适吧？那是武林人齐聚的地方，你又不会武功，万一有危险怎么办？何况店里也不能没人当家呀……”

吴邪看见慌里慌张的小伙计，不由心中一软。王盟虽然散漫，但其实是个脾气非常好的人，甚至有点软弱，他从没有这么激烈地反对过自己。为了说这些话，他大概已经把这辈子的勇气都透支了。吴邪走上前，拍了拍王盟的肩膀，安慰道：“放心吧，我只是去看看，不会牵扯其中的。我不在的时候，店里就交给你了。”

王盟慌忙摇头：“这怎么行，我不……”

“等我一回来，就给你涨工钱。”

“老板！”小伙计握住吴邪的手，苦口婆心地道，“祝你一路顺风。”

眼见着小伙计翻脸如翻书，反复强调着什么店里交给我你就放心吧……吴邪嘴角抽搐了几下，默默盘算着，就把张大侠这个月旷工的那份工钱发给王盟好了，反正他也不亏。

14

关于武林大会，吴邪也并非一无所知。

江湖上每过一段时间就有武林大会，规模有大有小，且大多有一个主题名目，这和文人酷爱风花雪月的诗会茶会是一样的。但是张起灵当时就只说了“武林大会”这四个字，说明这一定是一条让人一听就明白的信息，那么他所指的必然是三年一度的麒麟岩武林大会了。

吴家从前也是江湖世家，和解家一样，是在武林大会上是有座次的，只是退出江湖后，便不再处在受邀之列。既已经退出江湖，便表示从此不再过问江湖恩怨，众人不来打扰，也是对狗五爷十分尊重的表现。麒麟岩位于金岭张家地界，武林大会历年来都是由盟主张瑞桐主持，现如今张家虽然已大不如前，但依旧是这个江湖的核心，所以这个传统应该是不会变。只是，今年的武林大会却不同于往日，从前张家是“武林王”，江湖各派前来朝拜是理所当然。这次张家出了这么大的变故，连鬼玺的下落都不知所踪，只怕众人早已各怀心思了。

吴邪一直觉得张起灵那天说话的语气和态度都很反常，像是要有什么行动。说起来，小哥也姓张，很可能也和这个张家有关系，也许小哥就是被这些事牵连才身受重伤。若是如此，他更是非去不可了。只是要混进去也没那么容易。

最简单的办法是求助小花。以解家在江湖的势力，弄一封请柬自然不难，但是吴邪偏偏不能这么干。这件事让小花知道了就等于解家知道，解家长辈一定会给他老娘通风报信。吴邪临走前特意交代了王盟，不要透露吴山当掌柜出门的消息，若有人找，只说他身体不适，暂不见客。而吴邪也特意趁天没亮就离开了镇上，就是怕和早起吊嗓子的解九爷打照面。

解家这条路不通，他也未必就毫无办法。此时，吴邪已经站在了京师人来人往的潘家园大门口。他走的是运河水路，虽然在船上遭了些罪，但大大缩短了行程，总算在八月初八赶到了顺天府——按约定，胖子应该会在这里接应他。

不一会儿，吴邪便打人群里照见一个格外显眼的身影，以和体型不相称的灵活速度向他所在方向移动，扯开喉咙就是一嗓子，待吴邪想要拦阻已是不及——

“天真！”

单是那破锣嗓子已然响彻四方，更不要说还是这让人啼笑皆非的绰号。不等街上众人看过来，吴邪扭头就往小巷子里钻，只盼行人不要发现他便是这绰号的主人。

胖子两步窜上前，一把拽住妄图夺路而逃的小掌柜：“哎我说你，一个月不见怎么还害羞上了！跟胖爷还玩什么欲迎还拒呢？”

“滚蛋，什么欲迎还拒！”吴邪一甩手，怒道，“你到底跟我多大仇？一个绰号还喊那么大声，好歹也是天子脚下，能不能少让我丢点儿人？”

“又矫情了不是？读书人就是事儿多。”胖子说着，四下张望起来，“小哥呢？依小哥护犊子的程度，放你一个人出门不太可能呀？”

“别找了，我也在找他。”

胖子是何等机灵的人儿，一看吴邪脸色不对，顿时就知道这里面有情况。他倒也没多问，一膀子搂过人道：“走，天大的事，先吃了饭再说，胖爷我领你去好好搓一顿！”

尽管吴邪一再说没有胃口，胖子还是拽着他进了一处门面不小的酒楼，要了个雅间，又点了一桌子菜。吴邪心中有事，吃什么都偿不太出味道来，好在胖子无论何时都十分有胃口，一个人便扫荡了半桌子菜。对付了半饱，他们才开始进入正题。

听了吴邪的叙述，胖子摇了摇头：“小吴，如果你说的这事是真的，我倒觉得，你不应该去麒麟岩。”

“怎么你也这么说？”吴邪皱眉，他还以为胖子一定是站在他这一边的。

“小哥会走，无外乎不希望你被卷入这件事。像你说的，小哥很可能是张家人，且不说金岭是张家地界，以小哥的身手，在张家恐怕也不会是无足轻重的人物。反倒是你，若是被人认出你是吴家后人，那才危险。”

吴家退出江湖是众所周知的事，若是吴家后人在这个风口浪尖的节骨眼儿上出现在武林大会，难免不让人想入非非。

“我又不是去参加什么武林大会，我只是……只是想跟小哥问一件事。”吴邪想到那天晚上的激吻，面上不由闪过一丝尴尬，声音也低了下去。

胖子到底是人精，瞄了一眼就知道吴邪肯定是藏了半截事。他琢磨了一会儿，到底正下神色，问道：“天真，你老实告诉我，你和那小哥有什么特殊关系？”

吴邪一愣，跟着心头就是一阵心虚，下一刻才反应过来是自己理解错误，胖子问的应该不是他想的那种关系。他干咳了一声，道：“我和小哥能有什么关系？就朋友呗，可、可能也算半个世交。”

胖子摇摇头，显然对他的说法不怎么相信。

“胖爷有句话，你别不爱听。小哥这人不仅武艺高强，城府也极深，比起你我不知道强多少，他照料你也未必是全无目的，你还是留个心眼儿。”

吴邪脸色竟是一沉，当即撂下筷子。胖子吓了一跳，说这怎么啦，怎么翻脸比翻书还快。

吴邪义正言辞地道：“我当你是兄弟才向你求助，你不帮忙就算了，又何必暗地里揣度小哥为人？他与你我共同相交，他是什么样的人，难道你我还不清楚？何况小哥于我有救命之恩，我怎能置他于不顾。”

“得，我这还说小哥护短呢，你可真是没白当人家媳妇儿，说你汉子一句不是都不行。”胖子哭笑不得，“我也没说什么，你不乐意个什么劲儿？”

吴邪不说话，只是脸始终沉着，不太高兴的样子。

胖子一拍大腿：“行，我也看出来了，你是吃了秤砣铁了心，非走这趟不可，对吧？”

吴邪颔首，没有一点犹豫。他心说你懂什么，被莫名其妙啃了一通的不是你，你又怎么能体会到老子的心情！身为受害人，找那个罪魁祸首讨个说法有什么不对？

只是这理由吴邪实在说不出口，只能拿那些大道理还唬弄人。胖子说的话吴邪不是不明白，只是小哥的心思固然深沉，可是总不会害他，这点吴邪是深信的。

“帮不帮一句话的事，你放心，我无论如何也不会怨你。”

“你这是什么话？”胖子瞥了他一眼，“你都这样了，我若不管，就是胖爷我不仗义。再说小哥也是我兄弟，这点儿小事算什么。”

吴邪一喜，他注意到胖子话里话外透着一副胸有成竹，忙追问道：“你有办法？”

胖子一笑，眼珠子溜溜地转了一圈：“不就是一个武林大会嘛，倒也不是什么难事，你且等着看胖爷我的神通……”

其实胖子的方法非常简单，风险也不大。胖子原本就是江湖人，在北方小有名气，只是从商后半只脚踏出了圈子。如今他想接触江湖事，托门路跟张家要一份请帖还是不难的，难就难在怎么让吴邪混进去，又不暴漏他吴家人的身份。

吴邪想到的办法是造假，给自己造一个新的身份，混一张帖子，再乔装改扮一番混进去，躲在后排也不会有人注意。胖子说他想的未免太简单了，张家人可没那么好糊弄。他能要来请帖是因为张家知道他的底，吴邪想靠一个假身份证混进去，想都不用想。到这里为止，吴邪的思路就体现出了一种年轻人的冒进，他首先想到的是拿着帖子堂堂正正从大门进去，这的确是一个理想的状态，但是可行度却不高，贸然操作反而危险。

而胖子的方法则尽显人生经验。

胖子首先就放弃了搞请帖这个办法，而是着重打听消息。几天后，胖子拎上一些礼物出了门，回来便告诉吴邪，万事俱备。原来胖子早早就弄清楚了武林大会的布置，他认为劲儿要用到正地方才能事半功倍。武林大会虽然是金岭张家主持，但是并非一切人手都是张家人。恰恰相反，这个百年大族是非常神秘的，他们的人手鲜少直接和外界接触，往往是通过他们所控制的其他世家人手渗入江湖。通往麒麟岩的道路有三条，把关的便皆是这些人，胖子从这道关卡下手，提前搞定了一处关卡，自然就能顺利带着没名没分的吴邪上山。如此一来，既不用捏造身份，也不会暴露身份，不失为一个好办法。这样的事其实也不新鲜，张家未必不知道，只是不出大乱子，他们便也睁只眼闭只眼了。更不要说如今张家早已被鬼玺失窃之事搞得焦头烂额，也无心关注这些小事。

吴邪和胖子八月初八便启程往金岭而去，到达金岭地界时恰逢八月十二，他们先在附近的客栈住下。一边研究策略，一边打探风声。几日下来，小哥的消息没打探来，倒是听到不少流言蜚语。

如今江湖上对张家不利的传闻越来越多，除了对失踪的新武林盟主的猜测，甚至还有说张家的鬼玺并未失窃，乃是被皇室收回了。如此一来，张家在武林中的百年根基岌岌可危，毕竟这些江湖人再怎么放荡不羁，也并不乐于跟当今朝廷对立。一时之间人心惶惶，众说纷纭，各大门派、世家也态度各异，蓄势待发者有之，隔岸观火者有之，落井下石者更是早已沉不住气，明里暗里的挑衅。对此，张家始终没有任何风声，是以今年的武林大会才会被人如此关注。鬼玺失窃，老盟主病逝，新盟主失踪——整个儿江湖都在等着张家给出一个交代。

明日就是八月十五了，武林大会一结束他们便直接回顺天府，因此吴邪一大早就下楼结房钱。不了脚步急了些，却在楼梯口和人撞了个正着。吴邪揉着脑袋抬头一看，顿时心底一凉。

只见对面地上坐着个粗布褂子的男人，带着一副乌漆漆的黑眼镜，正揉着腰“哎呦”个不停。

——这明显是个残疾人啊。

吴邪暗骂自己不小心，赶紧上前搀扶：“这位道长，对不住，我走得太急了。”

那瞎子嘴里叫唤得厉害，又握住吴邪的手，却并未借太大力便自己站了起来。吴邪道歉，对方也不吭声，只是在吴邪掌心突兀地摸了两下。吴邪头皮一麻，下意识地抽回手推开，像看变态似的看着那黑眼镜。

那瞎子却笑道：“这位小公子生得一副好相啊。”

吴邪云里雾里，不明白他在说什么。什么好像？像谁？

“公子生得一副好面相，一副好手相，来日必为人杰。”

吴邪皱着眉头打量了对方一番，顿时了然——本以为是哪个门派的道长，原来是个算命的。只是他既然提到了面相，难道并不眼盲……想着，吴邪抬手在那人眼前挥了挥。

不料抚了抚自己那副眼镜，笑道：“公子且放心，我这玩意，戴比不戴看得清。”

吴邪干咳了一声，忙道：“失礼。”

吴邪这会儿急着下楼，根本没心思听这黑眼镜神神叨叨地扯。奈何走廊就这么宽，这瞎子在前头堵着，没一点要让步的意思，反而径自唉声叹气起来。

“只可惜公子眉心愁思过重，虽有富贵命格，却无承载之志。所谓‘天有意，人无心’，只怕这好运也不会长久，若是能励精图治……”

“道长，您能不能先让一下。”吴邪冷不丁地开口。

那瞎子一愣，见青年急匆匆地看着楼下，竟是半点没把他的话听进去。

“道长，我还有事，实在不便相陪。今日冲撞是我不是，这点儿小钱道长拿去喝茶，别放在心上。”吴邪说着塞了几枚铜板在那黑眼镜手里，然后缩着肩膀从他身侧挤了过去。

他刚踩上楼梯，就听身后那人竟是大笑不止，活像被点了笑穴。吴邪莫名其妙地摇摇头，不再理会，只是心里想着——今年的神经病好像特别多啊。

15

八月十五，金岭地界风起云涌，各大门派齐聚金岭，共赴三年一度的武林盛会。

吴邪到底是第一次出门的青头，一路上兴奋异常，东张西望只恨眼睛不够用。少林武当、峨眉青城这些名门大派就不说了，吴邪还眼尖地瞥见一位金发碧眼的波斯美女，一袭纱衣，身姿婀娜，看得他几乎直了眼。听胖子说这应该是西域明教的使者——传闻张家的根基可以追溯至前朝，甚至更远，没人知道这个神秘的家族屹立了多久，张家人脉之广阔，由此可见一斑。

吴邪一听不由有些遗憾，他们走的还只是比较偏僻的小路，中间的大道还不知道要热闹成什么样。胖子却道你这又是不懂了，中间那条路可不是寻常人可以走的。当年张家鼎盛之时，每逢武林大会，朝廷必会派遣一位举足轻重的官员而来，而皇帝还会亲笔道贺，以赞张家安定江湖有功。这封信被置于锦盒之内，以御辇抬至麒麟岩，再由使者宣读，就如皇帝亲临一般。所以这中间的路，是专门留给皇家的，由张家人自己把手，谁也别想混进去。只不过今年的形势有些特殊，不知道这条路会不会有人走。这也是江湖各派都在观望的要事之一，若是无人前来，便说明朝廷和张氏一族决裂之事并非传闻，那今年的武林大会恐怕便要更“热闹”些了。

吴邪听着不由皱眉，他想到小哥有可能是张家人，便下意识地对张家产生了好感，如今对着这些他平日从不介意的事也下意识的担心起来，只盼着皇帝今年亲自来麒麟岩才好。最好是给足了张家面子，看那些找茬的人还怎么折腾。

又走了一会儿，他们便进入了麒麟岩的守卫关卡，从这里开始便有人把守了，没有请帖是不能入内的。吴邪到底还是紧张，提着一口气紧紧地跟着胖子。胖子倒是十分坦荡，大摇大摆地走到守卫跟前亮帖子，没等对方吭声就大步过人。吴邪和胖子并排走着，几乎完全被胖子挡住。见一路无人拦阻，吴邪悬着的心总算落下来，他正要称赞胖子办事得力，肩膀却忽地被人一抓。一个冷冷的声音自身后传来——

“站住！你的请帖呢？”

那守卫声音不小，引来四面八方的视线，吴邪觉得自己好似进戏园子逃票被识破一般，顿时又急又尴尬。胖子反应极快，立刻道：“有话好说，是误会！这位兄弟可是道上人称楚哥的？”

对方瞧了瞧胖子，道：“楚哥被换走了，我是巴岭陈家，叶成。”

吴邪一听就知不妙，看样子他们八成是让那个叫楚哥的给坑了。胖子到底是老江湖，立刻随机应变，对着叶成一阵热络。

“原来是叶少侠！久仰久仰！在下潘家园王胖。”

叶成看起来不是很吃这一套，并不回应。胖子于是道：“叶兄听我说，这是我亲外甥，小孩子家闹着要出门见世面，我便领来了。我们之前跟楚哥打过招呼，都是自己人，叶兄弟你看……给通融一下？”

“你外甥？”叶成狐疑地看看吴邪，问道：“你是他外甥？”

你才是他外甥，你全家都是他外甥！吴邪心说死胖子嘴上没边儿，这时候还不忘占他便宜。他瞪了胖子一眼，恶狠狠地道：“我是你七舅老爷！我不管！你今天要是不把我领进去，我就把你逛窑子的事告诉你家那母老虎，让她老人家拧掉你的猪耳朵！”

“兔崽子！你咒谁娶个母老虎呢……”

胖子急着要骂回去，倒真像是作则心虚了，听得叶成失笑：“王兄艳福不浅啊。”

胖子忙道：“小孩子胡说，叶兄别当真。叶兄你看，相遇既是有缘，等武林大会结束，叶兄务必要赏脸让兄弟做个东，兄弟我另有重谢，您看如何呀？”说着，胖子从袖口里掏出个小包，悄悄地塞到叶成手里。

一般而言，闹个笑话乐一乐，再打点点儿银子，这事到这里也就成了。毕竟也不是什么大事，又事先打过招呼，一般人都会给这个面子。但是他们怎么也没想到，今天就碰到了一个轴人——那叶成脸色一变，竟然把银子塞了回去。

他义正言辞地说自己是代人值班的，出了事没法交代。胖子可以进去，“外甥”就请回吧。吴邪当然不会放弃，和胖子你一句我一句配合着劝说，奈何那叶成是个死心眼，竟是软硬不吃。两人这么一闹起来，后面的人便被耽搁了。最后叶成竟是脸色一沉，握上剑柄，道，道：“二位请回！再闹我不客气了。”

吴邪看向胖子，后者做了个爱莫能助的手势。吴邪也知道这条路大概走不通了。事已至此，他即便再纠缠下去也不会有结果。胖子已经在不住地给他打眼色，意在劝他从长计议，但是吴邪心底仍有不甘，理智上虽然明晰，情感上却不愿意在这近在咫尺的地方放弃。

正当吴邪进退两难间，人群中却有人“噗嗤”一笑：“小表哥，你怎么走到这儿来了？婆婆正找你呢。”

吴邪一怔，却见人群里走出一个水粉色衫子的小姑娘，白皙的脸庞上嵌着一对儿水灵灵地大眼睛，可爱中又带着点儿娇媚，是让人看着非常舒服的那种美。小姑娘对着他走过来，竟毫不避讳地挽过吴邪胳膊。这算得上十分大胆了，偏她一身小女儿娇媚，并不叫人觉得轻浮，反而像妹妹和哥哥撒娇。突来此番变故，吴邪全不知要如何应对。那小姑娘也不在意，径自对守卫道：“叶成大哥，这是我表哥，他的请帖在霍家呢。我婆婆的轿子就在后面，你若不信，让她老人家当面和你说就是。”

叶成忙道：“原来是霍小姐，失敬。原来这位小兄弟也是霍家少爷，为何……方才不言明？”

女孩儿不高兴地跺了跺脚，恰有其事地道：“还不怪他，非要跟我姑丈怄气，说什么要自己出来闯荡。这下可闹了笑话，这还没进门儿就让拦住了，看他还要说不靠家里吗？”

“我……我……”话全被她说了去，吴邪不由露出些慌乱。不想他这神态，像极了少年狂妄又领到教训的世家子弟，倒让叶成信了八分。

“既是如此，小少爷和小姐请自便吧。”

叶成放了行，小姑娘笑着道声多谢，便挽着吴邪走了。胖子一见也赶紧跟了上去。

危机似乎解除了，但吴邪却半点也不敢放松，这从天而降的大妹子他从没见过，她又为什么要帮他？而那姑娘也奇怪，过了关卡后便一句话也不说，只是嘴角噙着笑意，挽着他静静地走。这虽然是个小姑娘，但是气场很强，甚至更胜于外面那些江湖人，吴邪好几次想开口，可看着那姑娘的侧脸，不知怎地便没了勇气。

半晌，小姑娘停下脚步。她回头望望，才道：“好了，就到这里吧，我还得回去照顾婆婆，吴邪哥哥，你可好自为之。”

吴邪一惊：“姑娘留步！姑娘认识我？”

那小姑娘闻声，回眸一笑：“不急，婆婆说，我们还会见面的。”

吴邪不解，再正要追问，却见那姑娘不知道使了什么身法，看着慢慢悠悠的，却是眨眼的工夫便消失不见了，活像这一切不过是吴邪的一场梦境。小掌柜满头雾水，不想一回头立刻就对上一张油亮肥大的脸，顿时有种从美梦跌如恶梦的感觉。他默默地和胖子拉开距离，揉了揉眉头：“不用问了，我什么也不知道。”

胖子自然不信，叹道：“小吴，你这可不对，小哥才走几天你就红杏出墙了？还把人带身边儿了，你这不是等于领着新欢来给前夫送喜帖吗”

吴邪瞪他：“什么时候了你还开玩笑？我真不认识她，我现在也是一头雾水。”

胖子撇撇嘴：“我看你是妹子见多了，自己也记不住了，看不出来小样儿这么不守妇道……”

“胡说八道！我怎么就不守……呸！我哪儿来的妇道可以守啊！你守一个给我看看！”

不过，经过这么一闹，他们总算顺利进来了，前面就是麒麟岩，吴邪这会儿心思已经全被近在咫尺的麒麟岩武林大会所吸引，便也只能将此事暂且搁下。那姑娘既然留了这样的话，这事八成是还有后话，如今想破了头也无用，还是先确定小哥的情况要紧。

麒麟岩位于金岭地界，在当地又被称作“麒麟顶”，只因为这里的山势远远望去恰如一只威风凛凛的麒麟。张氏一族崇尚麒麟，以麒麟为图腾，加之此地开阔平缓，气候宜人，便被选作三年一度的江湖中人集会地。

此刻，吴邪和胖子随着人群混在一个不起眼的角落，不动声色地观察着周围的情况。场地的正中央是一座高台，下方的人统一身着藏蓝劲装，袖口至小臂的部分以金线刺绣花纹。吴邪之所以会注意到他们，是因为这群人与前来赴会的江湖人气质大有差异，那是一种难以形容的格格不入，想来这便是东道主的张家人了。吴邪找了一圈，没看见形似小哥的身影，他还想再往前，被胖子一把拽回来。他说这里的人眼里都极其好，吴邪再往前容易被认出是生面孔，若是在这里被盘问就糟了。吴邪心知有理，也只能对着中间的台子干瞪眼，恨不得生出一双千里眼来。

转眼间时辰已到，山道两旁的号角吹响，宣布着武林大会即将开始——也就是说，朝廷的人果真没有出现。看来传闻并非空穴来风，如今只看张家要如何应对那些不怀好意的质疑了。

吴邪没想到的是，居然真有人这么不怕死，一开始就跳出来闹事的。

事情的起因说来也简单，武林大会历来是由武林盟主主持，而今前任武林盟主过世已三月有余，新盟主人选却迟迟未能现身。各大门派皆在暗暗猜测，张家既然能按时召开武林大会，是否是新任盟主人选已经回归本家。是以，当众人翘首以盼的新任盟主并未出现，而是由张家德高望重的长老代为登台时，台下不禁骚动起来。

“盟主不在，这还叫什么武林大会啊？”

“就是，张家既然已经有了新盟主人选，为何迟迟不见人？如此遮遮掩掩，如何安定江湖同道之心。”

“这朝廷也没派人来，如果连盟主都没有，又何必叫我们齐聚麒麟顶，这不是耍人吗？”

台上老者虽然年迈，目光却精明睿智，他静静扫过众人，沉声道：“诸位同道，近日来，诽谤我张氏一族的传闻不断，众人心有不安也属正常。请诸位放心，我张家必会给众人一个交代。那么就由老朽代为引荐——新任武林盟主。”

张家长老突然气运丹田，以内力传出浑厚之声，响彻山涧。

话音未落，只见一个身影自台下飞身而起。那人速度极快，只能隐约看见身着一身黑衣劲装，三十余丈的距离足下竟然只点了两次，可见轻功了得。眨眼间，那人已穿过人群，双臂一横，翩然降于台上。

吴邪看那人背影，不由瞪大了眼镜，只觉得心脏要跳到嗓子眼了。不，这怎么可能！吴邪脸色惨白，只盼自己方才那一眼做不得准。紧接着，台上之人大笑一声，回过身来，露出一张让足以吴邪吓出一身冷汗的面容。

不只是他，连胖子也掉了下巴，他看看那人，再看看吴邪，活像见了鬼：“这、这是怎么回事？小吴你……你在张家还有个兄弟？”

吴邪对胖子的话充耳未闻，此刻他眼也不眨地盯着台上，脸上全是不可思议，只因那台上的人——竟长着一张和自己一模一样的脸！  
16

吴邪被这番变故惊得措手不及。他想过无数种可能，他甚至想过张起灵会从天而降宣布他就是新任武林盟主——那也没什么奇怪，以小哥的能力绝对是当得起的。这样的发展吴邪虽然会吃惊，但是不会无法接受。但眼前这个人的出现，简直就让吴邪觉得自己根本还没睡醒。他所看到的这一切大概只是他的一场梦境，而他的本体现在还在西湖边的吴山当死觉。不，也不对，人家说日有所思夜有所梦，他可从来没想过要当什么武林盟主，要当也是小哥当才是！

现场也是一片沸腾，议论纷纷，显然，对这位突然出现的“武林盟主”，众人皆有所怀疑，尤其是那些看张家不顺眼的人，绝没有这么好打发。

“既是新武林盟主，那为何不见御赐鬼玺？随便找个人就说是武林盟主，未免难以服众。”

“就是，怎么以前从没见过张家有这号人？连老盟主也没提过。”

“若是没有鬼玺，岂非人人都可以做武林盟主了，又何必非要你张家来选。”

吴邪注意到，从开才开始那几个找茬的声音就一直围绕在一个方向，独立成群，似乎也是生面孔，着装上也没什么独特的风格，却不知为何要处处来找张家麻烦，简直有些刻意了。

“武林大会上历来没有出示鬼玺的传统。”台上老者沉声道。

“哼，说得好听，江湖上谁不知道，张家内斗，把鬼玺弄丢了不说，还把继承人赶跑了。如今鬼玺不见了，人也丢了，你们就想随便找个人来当武林盟主，这岂不是把江湖同道当傻子吗？大家说说，有没有这个理儿！”

那人一边说还一边煽动，故意把舆论向对张家不利的方向引导，渐渐的，反对的声音也多了起来。吴邪这会儿已经蒙了，他一方面对那个长着自己脸的人充满疑问，一方面又觉得闹事的人也很可疑。他搞不清这些势力到底哪一方是对小哥有利的，简直连助威都不知道帮谁。

忽然，从台上传来几声脆亮的击掌，伴随着一句慨叹：“这几位仁兄说的有道理啊。”

此语一出，现场一片安静。只因那开口的不是别人，正是那和吴邪面容几乎一模一样的“新武林盟主”。那人笑眯眯地负手而立，虽是和吴邪同样的面容，却是全然不同的气质。吴邪记得曾经有人说过，他很适合笑，笑的时候让人觉得亲近，看着顺眼；但是对面这个人恰恰相反，他笑的时候眼里的东西太多，独独没一样是真诚。恰恰因为这种气质的差异，一时间到也没人注意到混在人群中的吴邪。

“在下张海客，不过是张家一个小小的族人，多年来名不见经传，照理说是没资格做这个位子的。但是我既然站在这里，便是有十成的把握，张家也没必要在这件事上欺骗诸位。”

“噢？”又有人冷笑，“我怎么听说，新任武林盟主另有其人呢？听闻老盟主生前挂在嘴边的可是一名叫做‘张起灵’的人，怎么一转眼名字就换了。”

吴邪一惊，立刻朝那出声人的方向看去，奈何距离遥远，他实在瞧不出说话的是谁。看来这件事当真和小哥有关。难道小哥原本是武林盟主继承人？那为何又有这个和自己长得一模一样的人坦然地站在台上？难道张家也要对小哥不利？往坏了想，如果真像那人说的，是张家人在追杀小哥，那小哥如今岂非极有可能已经惨遭毒手？不，不会的，吴邪随即又否认。以小哥的武艺，自保是没问题的，还是先别自己吓唬自己。吴邪强迫自己静下心神，继续观察场上的形势。

张海客被质疑后，不怒反笑，别有深意地对台下人道：“你很了解张家呀，怎么这么重大的消息，连我族人尚不清楚，兄台却说得有理有据，仿佛亲眼看到一般？”

“……若要人不知，除非己莫为！”

“好！说得好！看来我族内当下第一件要事便应是大力彻查族内，以免那些对张家意图不轨的奸细四处刺探，妄图陷家族于不义。”眼见着台下之人脸色微变，张海客又道：“既然这位仁兄一定要看我张氏传族之宝，在下也不是小气之人——你且看，这是什么？”

只见他一挥手，便有人端上一只锦盒，张海客当众打开，取出一枚四四方方的墨玉印玺——龙纹鬼钮，绝无仿制可能，这不是鬼玺又是何物？

“不可能！这是假的！”对方竟好似受到震惊，一句质疑不假思索地脱口而出。

张海客不说话，只是走到少林方丈前，道：“方丈是这场上唯一亲眼见过先帝御赐我张家鬼玺之人，还请鉴别。”

那老和尚道了声“阿弥陀佛”，便小心翼翼地接过鬼玺，颠了颠，又摸了一遍上面的纹路，道：“墨色天成，冰晶玉润，此物乃昆山玉王费劲一生心血寻材、雕琢，世间绝无人可仿制，这的确是先帝御赐鬼玺。”

“不可能！这一定是你们和这秃驴串通好的！鬼玺明明就已经——”他一着急，连声音都尖锐起来，听着竟不似男子。那人警觉异样，再想遮掩，已是不及。

“已经什么？怎么不继续说了？”张海客冷笑，突然走下高台，向那人走去，“你从小变声功夫就不到家，一着急就会露馅。这张面具也做得不好，颧骨太高下巴太小，不像个男人。你出门前一定很急，连镜子都没照，是不是，张、海、杏？”

那人面露惊讶，随即脸色一沉。他与台上之人对峙片刻，竟是冷冷一笑，挥手在脸颊边缘一撕，一张人皮面具便被揭开，露出一张清丽干净的面庞，的确是个女子无误。然而，面对众人的惊讶与敌意，女子却并不慌乱，反而似胸有成竹。

“张海客，你拆穿我又如何？我同样能拆穿你的伎俩。”听起来，这位女子似乎和这位“新武林盟主”是熟识之人，“你今时今日站在这里，难道就不会问心有愧？”

“我有何愧？鬼玺乃是前任武林盟主亲手传于我，有诸位长老作证。”

女子突然笑了起来，明艳如花，很是动人。

“那你们倒是说说，你口中的前任武林盟主姓什名谁？他又为何会传位于你？不，你说了也没什么用，长老，这件事该有您来告诉大家，我刚才所说可有半句是假？”张海杏话锋一转，指向台中央一言不发的张家长老。

场上气氛越发凝重，事态突然向着意想不到的方向发展去。听那女子话里之意，张海客的盟主之位来得似乎大有缘故。

老者与女子对视半晌，终是长叹一声，沉沉地道：“上任武林盟主，乃是由老盟主张瑞桐亲传的张家族长，张起灵。而张海客的席位，是张起灵传授的。”

吴邪听到这里，脑子几乎要炸了。

怎么小哥又变成前任武林盟主了？这是演的哪一出啊？好好的为什么要把位置传给别人？张家流行孔融让梨这套？吴邪实在忍不住要往前凑，想听得更仔细一些，偏偏人们都聚集到了台下，而托了这张脸的福，他现在的处境也十分危险。众人的目光都被集中在台上还好，但凡有一个人回头，看见他这张和“武林盟主”一模一样的脸，只怕场面就要更乱上几分，偏偏他自己又完全不知道这到底是怎么回事。

那老者继续道：“这件事，朝廷也是知晓的，并不影响今日的武林大会召开，也并无不妥。”

虽然老者如此说，可是众人的心思早已被转移到了别处，此时此刻，大家议论纷纷的无外乎“张起灵”这个名字。这三个字江湖中人倒是似曾听闻，似乎早些年曾出现在张瑞桐身边几次，是个年纪尚浅的青年，如今应已年过不惑，继任盟主倒也合理。只是为何这人又要立刻传位于他人？这实在免不得让人猜想。

终于，有人提问道：“长老，张起灵盟主为什么不亲自来向大家解释？即便张大侠不愿出任盟主，也应出席武林大会，在天下武林同道之前澄清心志，如此这位张海客盟主方算得名正言顺。”

“并非张盟主不愿到场，而是因为……”那老者犹豫半晌，长叹一声，“而是因为张起灵盟主他，已经过世了。”

“轰”地一声，吴邪只觉得脑中一个惊雷炸响，之后任那老者嘴唇开合，他却是什么声音也听不到了。

“张海杏，你胆敢不遵从盟主遗命！”

“张起灵算什么盟主？他的继位尚有疑点，更何况是受命于他的你了？张起灵不过是老盟主外面捡回来的孤儿，连张家人尚不算，老盟主又怎会将盟主之位传与他？我看这件事根本是有人幕后策划的。”

“你今天是一定要跟张家作对了？”

“这话怎么说，我可是一切都在为张家的立场‘考虑’啊……”

张起灵张起灵张起灵……吴邪只觉得耳边不停地有人提起这个名字，听得他心烦意乱，头痛欲裂。突然，人中一阵刺痛，吴邪猛睁开眼，正对上胖子的大脸。胖子显然还顾忌着周围，压着声音道：“小吴，你可算醒了。”

周遭还在吵个不停，吴邪捂着太阳穴站稳身子，发现他还在麒麟顶，现场依旧一片混乱。看来他只是晕眩了一瞬，并没有过去多少时间。至少那个叫张海杏的女人还在不停地煽动人反对张家。也不知道他们在吵什么，只是每一句都有人提到“张起灵”……

吴邪想到之前的噩耗，不由悲从心生。又有谁能想到，那晚竟是他们最后一面。他犹记得自己救下张起灵的时候，他受了那么重的伤，流了那么多血，可即使那样他都熬过来了，又怎么会死得不明不白？吴邪根本无法接受这个事实，一定是有什么不对，今天的武林大会从一开始就是错的，先是一张和他一模一样的脸，接着是小哥的死讯，这简直都太不对了。可是，这是由张家长老亲口说的，这些可是小哥的家人，他们总不会说谎。难道小哥真的已经不在人世了？

台上台下的争执越发激烈，人群渐渐分成两方，一方面力挺张家，依旧以张家为尊，另一方面则对张家的作为频频提出质疑。忽然，主台左侧的席位上有一个人站起身，缓缓走到正中央。

那人看来已年逾九十，但是一双眼睛依旧十分有神，那是一种阴鸷的神色，让人看着便浑身发冷。他面对张海杏，沉沉地道：“小姑娘，此事可容不得你信口开河，你可有证据？”

张海杏昂首：“何须我出示证据，这件事张家每个人都知道。何况真相还不止如此，张起灵此人，还是个残害同门的魔头，依我看，老盟主的死只怕也和他脱不了干系。”

“张海杏！莫要在此胡说，老盟主过世事关重大，岂容你信口开河？”张家长老厉声道。

“是吗？”张海杏冷笑：“那么上月二十，张起灵狂性发作，残杀前去请他回族的张瑞伯、张海杰、张海英三人之事可否属实？那三人身上的刀伤皆为黑金古刀所致，不是他做的，还能有谁？你们包庇凶手，蒙蔽天下武林同道，又是何居心？”听她言语间，竟是已经不以张家人而自居了。

一波未平一波又起，好戏连场，连台下的众人也晕了头脑。张海杏言之凿凿，连张家长老竟也无言以对，这似乎更印证了事情的真实性。一时间大家也不知道该相信那边，连少林方丈也低语了一声“阿弥陀佛”。

那九旬老者缓慢而低沉地道：“若是如此，此人的确不配统帅我中原武林，此人之遗命，恐怕也不可……”

“住口！都他娘的住口！”

一声怒喝传来，台下的青年气冲冲地道：“小哥才不是什么魔头，你们如此栽赃陷害他，是要他在九泉之下也不得安息吗！”

吴邪曾听闻过江湖险恶，但他从未想过人心居然可以丑恶到这个地步。如今小哥生死未卜，这些人便已仗着小哥无法出来为自己辩解，将脏水泼与他。连欺师灭祖残害同门的罪名都罗列出来了，简直欺人太甚！

吴邪气得发抖，只恨不得用目光便把张海杏和那老头儿瞪出两个窟窿，因而全没注意到——此时此刻，众人的目光完全被他那张与张海客相似的面容所吸引。而台上的张海客，脸色也十分可观。

17

张海杏看见吴邪，先是一怔，随即像是想到了什么，眼中光彩一闪而过。

“呦，这是谁呀？”她话尾一挑，直指台上的张海客，“兄长，原来你除了我这个妹妹之外，还有个孪生兄弟吗？

众人被吴邪的出现闹得一头雾水，吴邪却在听到张海杏的称呼时一阵意外。原来这掐得你死我活的张海客和张海杏二人居然是一对兄妹？然而听张海杏话里话外隐隐对张家有怨憎之意，看来这里面的事情不简单。

僵局间，张家老者率先发话：“小兄弟，你是何人？”

“我是小哥的……是张起灵的朋友！”吴邪走到台上，道：“张家长老，我可以作证，小哥根本没杀人！是他们要杀小哥！”

说着，吴邪指向张海杏。

“小子，你可不要贼喊捉贼，你自己也说了你是那魔头的同党，我们凭什么相信你？”张海杏脸色一沉。

“你也是小哥的族人，大家为什么要相信你？你乔装改扮，混在人群里煽风点火陷害武林盟主，又是何居心？”

欺师灭祖，残害同门，这都是江湖人最不耻的事，别说小哥生死未卜，如果小哥真的……那就更不能背负这份不忠不孝的罪名。相识一场，小哥助他良多，他又怎能眼看着小哥遭人冤枉，如果连站出来替兄弟洗清身后名都不敢，那他吴邪成了什么人了？

“那黑金古刀我见过，没什么稀奇，不过就是重一点，锋利一点，伤口也未必就伪造不出。但是我问你，你说小哥残害同门，可是你亲眼所见？”吴邪问道。

“我若看见，还能活着在这里？只怕早就被灭口了吧。”

吴邪冷笑，面相台下道：“大家听听，她连见也未曾见过，却在这里大放厥词，混淆视听，可是好笑不好笑？上月二十我和张起灵盟主身在一处，我亲眼看到事情的全部经过，根本不是她说的这样！”

此语一出，现场一片哗然，连张家人也不约而同地看向吴邪，似乎在揣测他言语的真实性。

张海杏打量了吴邪一番，道：“小子，我看你不像个江湖人，你怎么会和张起灵有交往？别是胡言乱语吧。”

“如何相识那是我与小哥的事，我们萍水相逢一见如故，不问身份立场便可倾心相交，生死相托，不比某些人包藏祸心，图谋不轨。”

论起嘴上功夫，吴邪自认不会输给胖子以外的人，何况他在气头上，连平日里对女儿家那份怜香惜玉的心思都免了。他将那日他与张起灵自菜市归来途中所见所经历一一道出，连最小的细节也不放过。

“那些人招招狠辣，毫不留情。他们不是小哥的对手，便来害我，多亏小哥出手相救。那三人逃走时并未受致命伤，死了也不干小哥的事。敢问这‘残害同门’的罪名是哪儿来的？”

屁的残害同门，张起灵他残害的就只有他一个！借酒装疯，啃了就跑，搅得他心神难安，现在又擅自生死未卜，简直就是个混……吴邪心里一揪，又想到这人也许真的已经不在了，瞬间连“混蛋”两个字也骂不动。如今这场武林大会上个个人居心叵测，就剩下自己还记得他的好，再抱怨也没意思。

张海杏冷冷道：“这也不过是你一面之词，我们怎么知道这不是你编的？”

“那就再加上胖爷一个！”肥硕的人影儿腾空一闪，轻巧地落在吴邪身边，抱拳道：“顺天府潘家园王胖子，有礼了！”

到底是老江湖，胖子分毫不怯场，还笑呵呵地跟台下的熟人打了招呼，这才拍着胸脯道：“小吴不是江湖人，所以你们怀疑他。但胖爷可是老江湖了，我可以担保，他说的话句句属实。张小哥咱是见过的，为人咱也是知道的，他绝不会做出这种事。”

王胖子混迹多年，深知武林风向。他为人粗中有细，又讲义气，三教九流都有结交。他这一番话出口，众人便明显有些信了。吴邪大喜，正要言谢，胖子却已经低声数落起来：“一遇到小哥的事你就不长脑袋，依我看，有你这么个爱操心的媳妇儿，连阎王爷要请小哥也难。”

话虽然欠揍，但是吴邪知道胖子是想说他也不相信小哥会死。有了这句宽慰，吴邪心里头的希望似乎又重燃起来。心情一放松，他忽然想起一件事。

“长老！我有一件东西想给您过目。”

说着，吴邪自腰间取出一个针线包，当着众人打开来。众人面面相觑，不知他要做什么。吴邪不理会，径自取出三枚形状特殊的银针——正是那日刺客所留暗器。吴邪当时出于好奇，便拿手帕抱着把银针收了。那银针已经去掉了毒液，但是由于常年淬毒的缘故，色泽依旧十分诡异。原是他出门前留了个心眼，想自己身无寸铁，遇到意外难免不能自救。他不通武艺，若直接佩剑也不合适，便想出了这么个不容易被防备的法子。

吴邪把银针递给老者，问道：“此物，不知可否作为证据？”

张家长老见那暗器，竟是脸色大变，突然厉声道：“执戒堂弟子听令！立刻拿下叛徒张海杏！”

吴邪被吓了一跳，没等他反应，几个张家人已经冲上台来。却听张海杏喝道：“且慢！长老，这‘荆棘刺’虽归我所有，他人若有心也未必就弄不到手。此人形迹可疑，长老勿要听信谗言！”

女子回头一指：“小子！武林大会的每一张帖子我都看过，怎么从没见过你。说！你伪装成我兄长，又偷偷混入武林大会有什么目的！”

好一个贼喊捉贼！

如果被指的人不是自己，吴邪简直要击掌叫好了。这女人反应真是快，一句话便把毛头指向他。去你妹的伪装，他二十几年一直长这模样，还能有假不成！可偏偏吴邪的确就是混进来的，连张帖子也没有，实在可疑。尽管胖子一直在解释，但是显然张家人并不相信。

吴邪咬牙道：“我的身份有什么重要！这个女人谋害武林盟主，难道不应该制裁吗！”

突然，一直沉默的张海客淡淡地道：“她的事我们自会查明，但是你的身份也的确可疑。小兄弟，不如你老实交代了，看在你和前任盟主的交情上，我们也不会为难你。当然……前提是，你的话都是真的。”

张海客用那张和他一模一样的脸笑了笑，吴邪却只觉得毛骨悚然。一旦他承认身份，便是把吴家牵扯进来。吴家如今早已不问江湖事，只有三叔还在外走动，若是他知道自己在这里惹了祸，扒自己一层皮还是轻的，就怕他……

突然，一个声音从场外传来——

“他的话当然是真的。”

众人循声望去去，只见说话的却是个吊儿郎当的布衣道人，带着一副让吴邪记忆深刻的黑眼镜。小掌柜傻眼，这不是客栈里的……那人慢悠悠地走上台，对着吴邪一个劲儿地笑，也不知道什么意思。吴邪看着这表情丰富的神经病，完全云里雾里。他刚要开口，对方却闪电般地出手，不轻不重地在他后脑勺一拍，撞了他一个趔趄，活像长辈在教训小辈。吴邪正要大骂，却听那人道——

“齐羽，怎么这么没礼貌，见到舅舅也不知道问好。”

齐羽，谁呀？

吴邪一愣。

只见那黑眼镜笑呵呵地招呼道：“长老，小侄自小体弱，没见过这种场面，多有得罪，还请见谅。”

台下哗然。

黑眼镜此人，道上人称“黑瞎子”。据说本家姓齐，跟江湖神算齐八爷有些关系。算命这一行当，因为泄露天机，大多不得善终，齐八爷算是个例外。当年齐铁嘴凭着一手奇卦为先帝立下功劳，也保全了自己一世富贵，享年八十有二。齐铁嘴一生顺遂，富贵无忧，可他的后代却没有继承他的运气。齐家独子齐羽下生便患有怪病，齐铁嘴便是为此事封卦收山。江湖皆传言这是上一代的“债”报应到了孩子身上，更有传闻说这个孩子早已不在人世了。是以，黑瞎子一开口，众人不由就好奇起来。照此人所说，眼前的青年难道竟是传言中早夭的齐家公子？

吴邪不知道齐羽是谁，但是齐八爷的大名他是有所耳闻的。吴邪没想到这个疯疯癫癫的人竟会帮他，并不敢掉以轻心。然而，仿佛察觉到了吴邪的警觉，黑眼镜笑了笑，压低了声音：“不用紧张，我只是想给自己要个人情。”

吴邪不解，他可不觉得自己能有什么帮到他的放。对方却稳稳地往他和胖子边上一站，摆明了立场。这样一来，不管真假，吴邪的身份便坐实了。人证物证俱全，张家长老立刻便要处置张海杏。

未曾料到，女子见大势已去，竟是出其不意地自腰间抽出一条软鞭。电光石火间，吴邪只觉得手腕间火辣辣地一下，连痛感还未传来，人便已经一个跟头宰了过去。黑眼镜和胖子同时出手，却也只扯住他另一条胳膊。

“老太婆你干什么？看上我们天真了也不能硬抢啊！”胖子抽刀相对。

“姑娘，奉劝你一句，这个人可不是你能动的。”黑眼镜话里有话。

“今天左右是个死，拽个垫背的，老娘也不亏！”张海杏恶狠狠地对吴邪道，“你不是跟张起灵很好吗？他现在正在和阎王爷下棋，我这就送你去见他！”

张海杏一个用力，吴邪便觉得手臂要被生生扯掉一般，当即惨叫起来。胖子和黑眼镜见状也不敢硬来，他们一松力，吴邪立刻倒了过去。他心知这一下凶多吉少，情急之间拼上最后的力气一个头槌撞开。下一刻，吴邪只觉得头顶碰到了什么软绵绵的东西，实在不像是脸或下巴，倒像……

吴邪大叫不好，抬头一看，近在咫尺的张海杏捂着胸部，脸已经气成了猪肝色。

“我不是故意的！”

“你找死！”

张海杏哪里听得进去，甩手便是一个耳光，吴邪只觉得耳朵嗡嗡轰鸣，好似几万头野驴再耳边一起嚎叫。他从小虽不说娇生惯养，却也没受过这样的对待，当即也火了起来，对着张海杏的手腕一口咬下去，任对方如何踢打也不松口！胖子和黑眼镜都冲了过来，但是张海杏显然已经气疯了，竟是躲也不躲，只针对吴邪。吴邪被那一下抽得眼花，恍惚间他只觉得一道银色的光芒划过，手腕上的力量当即一松。吴邪趔趄后退，随之，有人稳稳地撑住吴邪的身体。

当然不是胖子，也不会是黑眼镜，那两人应该还在身前。站定的瞬间，吴邪屏住呼吸，甚至连回头的勇气都没有。他这样的举止，似乎倒叫身后那人误会了。吴邪只听耳边“啧”地一声。

那人对什么人吩咐了一声“善后”，便在他腰上一托。吴邪立刻双脚腾空，竟就被那人就这么捞走。恍惚间有人喊些什么，吴邪通通听不见。耳边只剩下无尽的风声，沉稳的心跳声，和几不可闻的呼吸声。若不是脸上还火辣辣地发疼，吴邪一定以为这是一场梦。

18

这人的功夫到底有多深吴邪不知道，他只知道对方拎着他这么一个大男人，就像提着件行李，健步如飞地奔出老远。吴邪被捞着腰一阵摇晃，整个人都晕沉沉的，胃里几乎翻江倒海。这样的姿势他想抬头都难，他只有使劲儿把住那人的手臂，以传达意愿。

感觉到吴邪的不适，对方总算是停下来了。

“不舒服？”那人问了一句，也不等他回答，便拉着他的手绕在自己脖子上，弯腰要将吴邪背起来。

吴邪连忙道：“不是！不用……我是想说我能走了，我没事。”吴邪捂着胃部晃了三晃，终于站稳，他一抬头，视线里清晰地映出那个人的脸庞。

犹豫了一会儿，他低声询问道：“小哥，你也没事吗？”

张起灵，或者现在应该叫张盟主，他看看吴邪，摇了摇头。他看起来并没有什么变化，非要说的话，就是整个儿人的感觉黯淡了一些，不似在吴山当时平静惬意。这似乎是长期的奔波造成的，没有吴山当好吃好喝养着，这人就不会照顾自己。看来这短短十几天，张起灵也经历了不少事。不过此刻他平安站在眼前，这件事便好过一切了，直到此时，吴邪心口的大石才终于落下。

“小哥，这到底是怎么回事，为什么他们说你死了？”

“说来话长，离开这里再说。”

他突然出现，又带走吴邪，无论张家还是武林大会都已经陷入混乱。很快就会有人追上来，这里太危险了，不能逗留。

他们走的是灌木丛生的小道，张起灵自然而然地牵起吴邪的手，自己在前面开路。吴邪这时候也没得选择，只能跟上。他脸还肿着，沿路的枝杈碰着一点都疼。他这时候其实已经冷静了下来，吴邪没忘记自己此行的目的是什么。只是如今这样的形势，再对着脸上能刮下一层霜的张起灵，那句“你那天晚上为什么啃我”，他是死活问不出口了。

好不容易到了山下，吴邪这才知道原来张起灵已经安置好了马匹。这样也好，看来事态都在这个人的预料中。他本以为他们会立刻启程，想不到张起灵只叫他等着，自己朝溪水的方向走去，没一会儿便拧了一条冰凉的帕子递给吴邪。

见吴邪还愣着，张大侠“啧”了一声，直接拿帕子去碰吴邪的脸。他动作虽快，手劲儿却很轻，控制力相当好，可尽管如此，吴邪还是抽痛了一下。他这才明白张起灵的好意，忙说他自己来。

马只有一匹，共乘是一定的。只是吴邪以为自己一定坐后面，他还在想待会儿手臂怎么放才能稳当又不尴尬，没想到当张起灵一把就将他拖上马背，抱在身前。

“小哥，我应该坐后面吧，你这样……你能看见路吗？”吴邪个头不小，窝在张大侠怀里别提多别扭，两个人简直要挤成一个了。可是张起灵手臂把他箍得死紧，他连“掉下去”的机会都没有。

“你不是头晕？”张大侠瞄了他一眼。

分明是关心的话，可是配合张大侠一个眼刀射过来，吴邪脑内就自动替换成了“区区一个伤患居然还敢给本大爷有异议简直是自不量力”云云……敌我气势太过悬殊，小吴掌柜下意识地把未出口的抗议都憋了回去，乖乖低头敷脸，仿佛连脊梁骨都缩了一截。

——所以说，这到底是什么时候养成的奴性啊！

一炷香后，终于回过神来的吴邪在心里愤怒的自我质问。

很快吴邪就明白了张大侠的用心良苦。这怎么看都是一匹普通的马，但是张起灵硬是骑出了汗血宝马的速度。胯下的畜牲似乎也知道这是位不好惹的主儿，要不怎么张起灵只蹬了一下，这货就喘着粗气玩命的奔，好似后面有头狮子在追。吴邪被颠得七荤八素，要不是张起灵护着，他中途就要掉下去。大概狂奔了三十里左右，张起灵突然收紧缰绳，那马前蹄扬起，长鸣一声后原地止步，鼻子咕噜个不停，一副劫后余生的样子。此刻吴邪眼前的景象才终于静止，他注意到四周依旧是茂密的树林，唯一的不同是，面前落着一座孤零零的小舍，门上歪歪地挂着个牌子，上面写着“鲁王庙”。

这是一座废弃的庙舍。

他们现在大概是全武林的目标，当然不能去山脚的客栈，只是没想到小哥连落脚的地方都已经安排好了。看来事态虽然混乱，但还是在他的掌握之中，这样一想，吴邪又松了口气。

这真是非常奇怪的事，他跋山涉水不远千里的来金岭就是为了找张起灵，可是在发生了这么多事之后，面对死而复生的张大侠，吴邪发现自己除了松了口气，便连一星半点的其他情绪也没有了。那些早先酝酿许久的不平不甘，那些质疑和愤慨，在这个人出现后，都化为打心底涌出的安心，连一点儿痕迹都没留下来。

小庙里意外的干净，似乎之前有人打扫过，张起灵让吴邪在干草堆边坐下，又要去看他的伤，吴邪忙说没事。张海杏那一下子看着凶猛，其实威慑大于伤害，倒是后来身上被踢得两脚有点重，大概淤青了，但是骨头应该没事，不然他挺不到现在。张起灵在他肋骨上按了按，确定没有少一根或者断一根，也没什么内伤之后，才放弃继续检查。

“小哥，你一直埋伏在这里？”吴邪后来思索了一下，张起灵出现他固然高兴，但是时机似乎也太巧了，简直好像是专门来救他的。

张起灵没回答，却问道：“吴邪，你来这里做什么？”

“我是……”

——来找你呀！

吴邪几乎差一点儿就说出口了，然而和张起灵对视的一瞬，喉咙却仿佛噎住一般。他心说，这果然是嫌弃自己给他添麻烦了。但是这件事实在太匪夷所思，他先是看到一个和自己一模一样的人出现在面前，又听到张起灵的“死讯”，张起灵还被栽赃陷害……这些事，并不是他不来就不会发生了，这分明就是和他有关系，他现在也不可能坐视不理，更不可能再回去自欺欺人。

“我……是来找我三叔的，你也知道，他很久没回家了。”吴邪随便编了个理由。

张起灵没什么反应，也不知道信了没有。

吴邪又回想起刚才的场景，看当时的情况，张家人似乎是真的认为张起灵已经死了，否则不会那么惊讶。小哥的归来无疑会给张氏家族乃至武林带来巨大的冲击。张海客的盟主之位到底是怎么来的？他的脸为什么他和自己一模一样？张海杏又为什么会对张家如此怨恨？就在昨天，吴邪还以为这些只是和自己毫不相干的江湖事，现在看来，显然不是这样。

“小哥，你能不能告诉我，这一切到底是怎么回事？”吴邪问道。

然而，张起灵只是摇了摇头，道：“吴邪，你现在最应该做的事不是探究真相，而是立刻回到吴家，半年之内最好不要出现在任何人面前，这样你也许还有抽身的机会。”

吴邪听了，心中不由一凉。张起灵鲜少给人忠告，这个人非常自负，甚至是霸道，匪气十足，大多数时候他更善于替别人做决定，而非劝说。他会如此说话，显然是自己的出现导致了一些他也无法挽救的局面。只是吴邪不懂，自己不过是一个平凡无奇的小生意人，又怎会和这武林之事扯上关系。难道这件事真的是和吴家有关？难道爷爷当年会退出江湖并不如表面上那样单纯？

眼前的谜团太多了，吴邪叹了口气，道：“小哥，你至少得告诉我，那个张海客到底是怎么回事？这件事可是跟我息息相关的。”

“张海客和你没有任何关系，”张起灵道，“他只是易容成你的样子，假装继承了盟主之位。”

“为什么是我？”这也太匪夷所思了。

“这涉及到久远前的一个约定，只有这样张家才能继续维持武林中的平衡。那个位置很危险，张海客至少能够自保。否则，坐在那里的就只能是你。吴邪，这样的安排也是你爷爷的意思。”

居然连爷爷也有参与！

吴邪被吓了一跳，他突然觉得自己二十几年的日子都白活了。这些所谓的“久远的约定”，吴家显然是知情人，不知道的只有他一个而已。自己懵懵懂懂的活了二十多年，居然被家里人隐瞒了这样大的一件事，若非亲眼所见，他一定以为是谁在跟他开玩笑。吴邪很想现在立刻回到老宅去问清楚一切，只是在这之前，他还有事情想知道。如果这一切都是真的，那么张起灵当初会去找他也不是巧合，他大概本来就是去带他回张家的，只是中途不知为何放弃了这一步？

他看看张起灵，问道：“小哥，你到底是什么人？你和我们吴家有什么关系？为什么你会知道这么多事？”

张起灵沉默，半晌，他突然道：“你只要知道一件事就够了，我是站在你这一边的。”

吴邪心中一紧，暗暗责怪自己口不择言：“小哥，我没有怀疑你的意思。我当然相信你绝对不会害我的，我只是……想知道这到底是怎么回事。”

“这件事牵扯得人太多了，很多事情，我也还在探索。你要的答案，我不能给你。”

看来这件事比他想得还要复杂，吴邪觉得头有点疼。也许像张起灵说的，他还太弱小，无法承受过多的真相，但至少有一件事，他真的想知道。吴邪疲惫地靠回草垛，静默半晌，才道：“小哥，我能不能再问你一件事，这件事和那个‘约定’应该没有关系。”

张起灵没说话，只是看着他。平静的视线锁在吴邪身上，突然让他坐立不安起来。吴邪有一种被看透的感觉，还没开口，他就已经想打退堂鼓了。可话已经说出口，总不能这时候说不问了，毕竟这才是他此行的目的。他犹豫片刻，才吞吞吐吐道：“其实也没什么，就是……就是那天……”

“吴邪，为什么说谎。”

啊？

吴邪一愣，没来得及反应，就听张起灵平静地说着——

“根本没有你三叔，你是专程来找我的。”他看向吴邪，眸色深得像要把人吸进去，“那天晚上的事，你那么在意吗？”

一支利箭正中红心。

一瞬间，吴邪只觉得浑身上下的血液都涌到了头上，争相冲击着他的脑海。他小心翼翼回避的话题，他斟酌再三的禁忌般的事件，居然被这个罪魁祸首毫不犹豫地点破，一下子把打了个措手不及。

这个人为什么永远不懂得按理出牌！

吴邪本能的挺直腰板，强迫自己冷静下来，好半晌，他才咬牙道：“小哥，既然你提了，我们就把话说清楚。我没有兴师问罪的意思，但是那天你莫名其妙的……那样，又不告而别，你……你到底怎么了？你是有原因的吧？这总和什么‘秘密’没关系吧，我、我就想知道这个！”

对比吴邪的慌乱，张起灵此刻简直平静得过分，他面无表情地看了吴邪一眼，给出了一个最合情合理的答复：“我喝醉了。”

——敷衍，鬼才信。明明他当时就是清醒的！

吴邪想反驳，但是这件事本身太过尴尬，他每提一次都觉得心里乱得不行。总不能让他直接问，你为什么借酒装疯对我出手，又敢做不敢认——分明就是他不对，倒好像自己自作多情似的。

“原来张大侠酒品这么差。这次是我也就算了，若是哪家的姑娘，看你怎么对人家负责。”

吴邪说的是气话，气张起灵敷衍他，没想到张大侠煞有其事地摇头否认。

“以前没有过。”他看看吴邪，再度语出惊人，“你需要我负责吗？”

19

说起来，吴邪还是第一次在这样的环境下过夜。

山里的夜风凉得入骨，吴邪找了个背风的角落缩着，时不时搓着手臂取暖。也许是白日里真的累了，即便条件这样恶劣，他还是很快进入梦乡。不知道睡了多久，也许是很长的一觉，也许只有一会儿，他醒来的时候周围比之前更冷。吴邪本能地缩了缩身体，这一动，却有什么从身上滑下来。他低头一看，这才明白自己何以能在这寒冷中得以片刻的安眠。

不会照顾自己的人，倒是知道照顾别人。

张起灵就在草垛的另一头，盘膝而坐，看不出是在练功还是休息。就着淡淡的月色看去，他与半月前并无区别，可是吴邪又能察觉到一种微妙的不同。在家里的时候，他的气息要更绵长，肩膀更放松，不似这会儿，连休息的时候身体也紧绷着。本来穿的也不厚实，外衫又给了自己，这么冷的夜也不知他是怎么过的。吴邪轻叹一声，来到那人身后，轻手轻脚的将衣服罩在张起灵肩上。下一刻，手被按住，吴邪抬头，正对上张起灵探寻而来的视线。

“你穿吧，我不冷。”吴邪道。

张起灵却眼神一变，手上猛然一拉。吴邪连呼声都没来得及出口，便被捂住嘴巴。身体随即被一压，人已经被逼到了墙角。两个人身形相仿，心口紧贴着，好像一个人承着两份心跳。吴邪被下来一条，几乎忘了呼吸，不过很快，他便发现了异样之处。夜风袭来，带来异样的气味，这是……

外面有人，还不只一个。

吴邪下意识地又嗅了嗅，确认了自己的直觉。这种气味吴邪不是第一次闻到，他原本就嗅觉敏锐过人，更不要说这些人他印象深刻。

“小哥，”吴邪以口型提示道，“是张家的人。”

张起灵眼中闪过一丝讶异，他随即凝神倾听，似乎是在确认吴邪的判断。很快，张起灵起身，走到门口，道了一声：“出来。”

话音一落，一个黑色人影自林中步出。是个从没见过的人，十分陌生的长相，但是眼睛却让吴邪有几分熟悉。黑衣人走到张起灵面前，不说话，却是看了看吴邪。

这好像是需要人回避的意思。吴邪是个很识相的人，可是他四下望了望，觉得这会儿自己实在没什么地方可以躲。好在张大侠并不是一个识相的人，对于对方的暗示视若无睹。他的意思很明确：不需要回避，这里面的事情，没有什么是吴邪不能听的。

有张大侠撑腰，吴邪底气顿时足了许多。如此明显的着偏袒，小哥实在是讲义气，这样想着，吴邪的小尾巴不由翘了一下。

看得出黑衣人仍有犹疑，他道：“族长，长老问你什么时候回去，还有……他要怎么处置。”

吴邪一愣。这个“他”毫无疑问就是说自己，原来话题在自己身上，怪不得刚才要他回避。

张起灵没说话，示意那人继续说下去。请示不是张家人的风格，他们会出现在这里，多半是已经有了想法。果然，黑衣人站直了身体，道：“长老的意思是，如果张家能够直接掌握真正的吴邪，‘它’会就此放下戒心也说不定。”

吴邪一惊：“这是什么意思？”

什么叫掌握他？他一个活生生的人，怎么可能被别人掌握，难道他们张家还会什么摄人心智的妖术不成？“它”又是谁？

“吴家少爷可听闻过张氏铜铃阵？”黑衣人话里有话。

听到“铜铃阵”三个字，任是对江湖事寡闻如吴邪也不由背脊一凉。他幼年时听爷爷说过，张家有一门很厉害的手法，是用一种特制的铜铃，有规律地排列在一根细细的丝线上，以此布阵。由于排布的距离和丝线的粗细长短都经过精确设计，所以只要有人碰到丝线分毫，铜铃就会按固定的节奏发出声响。这种响声会刺激人的精神，而且不同的阵法排布作用也各不相同，有的能让人精神失常，形若疯癫；也有的能让人产生幻觉，甚至在幻境中自杀；而最厉害的，更能让人按照设计者的要求行事而不自觉，就好像魂魄被缚，日子越久自我意识越淡，最后便宛如傀儡一般。

听说当年张氏以铜铃阵助先帝破城，仅凭一百人便将三万敌军困在卧龙峡七七四十九天，那三万人中半数死于幻觉，剩下万余人则因被困谷中，无法破解铜铃阵，不得而出，最终饿死阵中。传闻中固然有夸大的成分，但是铜铃阵的威力的确不可小觑。他吴邪何德何能，居然需要张家动用如此阵仗？

吴邪忍不住大声道：“你们为什么要——”

“收阵。”突然，张起灵开口，语气不容置疑。

亏那黑衣人也算有胆识，被这样的眼神盯着，居然没有立刻腿软。两个张氏族人间剑拔弩张的气氛扩散在四周，连吴邪都跟着捏紧拳头。

“族长有信物在手，不惧此阵，又何必如此紧张。”黑衣人道。

“控制吴邪对张家没有意义。”

黑衣人突然笑了：“张起灵，你三番五次护着这个小子，未免有些刻意了。这实在不像你的作风。”

“我的作风？”张起灵略微皱眉。

下一刻，长刀以迅雷不及掩耳之势披向黑衣人。黑衣人抽身后退，转瞬间撤出十丈有余。然而那长刀却如鬼魅般贴着他鼻尖，未曾远离分毫，更有逼近之势。黑衣人咬牙，脚下猛停，千钧一发之刻，刀气吹断他鬓角一缕发丝。黑衣人只觉得脸颊被刮得生疼，而此刻刀剑依旧抵着他鼻梁，好似嘲讽一般。

“说的对，这才是我的作风。”张起灵道。

任是之前强作镇定，这会儿黑衣人也不由有些失了冷静，他绷着呼吸，小心翼翼地道：“族长，我不是你的对手，但是就算你杀了我。这里的铜铃阵也已经埋伏妥当，你固然不怕，但吴邪出不了这林子。”

以张家的能力，早在天黑前就已经查到了他们的下落，之所以现在才出现，也正是为了布下这一局。他们的目标一开始就是吴邪，这一点想必张起灵也料到了，不然他不会一出现便将吴邪带走。

“若我杀了张海杏呢？”张起灵道。

黑衣人的身体明显震动了一下。

“还用你动手吗？今天之后，张家怎么还能容她。”男人道。

“张家从不屑于杀一个张海杏，是她背后的汪家咄咄逼人，”张起灵收起黑金古刀，淡淡地道，“但她是汪家人这件事，长老还不知道。你若想保她，就只有这一个机会。”

黑衣人猛地看向张起灵，眼中似乎有疑惑：“你居然愿意拿海杏换……我不明白，你为什么要这么护着吴家那小子？”

“你没有时间考虑了。天亮之前撤掉铜铃阵，回去告诉长老，吴邪的事他不用管。”说完，张起灵收刀，往回走去。

“等等！”身后，张海客突然开口。

“张家的规矩你知道，我不能就这么回去复命。你若真想保他，就不能离他太远，我会跟长老说吴家方面由你亲自插手了……这是目前唯一的办法。”

张起灵步伐略微一顿。他看向庙门口，那里有个青年还在探头探脑地朝他们这边看，见他回来便不自觉地露出安心的表情。

——暂且，也只有如此了。

张起灵没有回头，径自向前走去。

“小哥！”

吴邪见张起灵回来便奔了过去。确定张大侠全须全尾，身上也没填几个血口子，这才松了口气。他刚才突然出刀，吴邪还以为接下来又是一番血战。好在小哥这一刀似乎杀出了谈判空间，对方看样子是退步了——不用问，一定是对方退步，不然小哥怎么可能放人走。张大侠谈判从来不靠技巧，都是靠实力！

“怎么样，张海客走了？”

张起灵略有些意外：“你认出来了？”

张海客方才并没有带人皮面具，用的是本来的面目和声音。

吴邪摇头：“我闻出来的。看到的也许会出错，但味道是不会骗人的。”

张大侠盯着吴邪的鼻子瞧了一会儿，似乎难得的有了兴趣：“你的嗅觉异于常人。”

“没什么大不了的，就是比一般人灵敏一点。再说你们张家人身上都有一种怪味，有点臭……像是药味，我形容不好。那个张海客大概一年没有洗澡了，味道特别重。”吴邪说着笑着，脸色一变，道：“小哥我可没说你，你不臭的，你的味道跟他们不一样……还挺好闻的。”

吴邪最后一声说得极小。事实上那天晚上，除了酒气和血气，他正是凭借这个特征才轻而易举的找到张起灵，而白天在武林大会，他也似有若无的闻到了一些，只是当时在场的人太多，吴邪不敢确定，直到张起灵站在他身后，他才放下心来。

“对了小哥，那个张海客和张海杏之间到底是怎么回事？他们不是兄妹吗？怎么你又说张海杏不是张家人呢？”干咳了一声，吴邪转移话题。

不只鼻子灵，看来耳朵也十分好使。不知道听了多少，看样子八成已经知道自己必须带着他一阵子的事了——因为尾巴摇得厉害。

“张海杏是另一个家族埋入张家多年的暗棋。”既然吴邪还得跟着他一阵子，这件事也并没有什么不能让他知道的。

“就是那个姓汪的家族？”难得张起灵愿意讲故事，吴邪眼睛立刻迸发出神采。

“汪家其实曾是张家的一支分支，因为一些事自立门户，并且一直在和张家作对。”

“可你说张海杏被安置在张家多年，那岂非从小就被训练做奸细，那时候她才几岁啊？”这么小的孩子，也许连自己在做什么都不知道，就被大人当做工具来训练，也太可怜了。

“五岁，”张起灵淡淡地道，“她到张家那年正好五岁。那一年，张海客和五岁的妹妹一起回本家祭祖，她妹妹在路上染上了瘟疫，没能撑住。而他就在埋葬妹妹的时候，捡到了同样因为村子里的瘟疫而变成孤儿的张海杏。”

小姑娘和他妹妹长得极像，少年觉得这是老天又给了他一次弥补兄妹之情的机会，便对本家人隐瞒了张海杏的身份……没想到这一切都是别人安排好的。

吴邪皱眉：“听你们方才所言，这件事他早就知道了？”

张起灵点头：“张家的孩子自小便要接受格外严厉的教导，你所说的‘味道’，便是因他们从小服用特殊药酒所至。张海杏当年露出很多破绽，是张海客一一帮她瞒天过海，但是有些事他也不能不怀疑。”

听到这，吴邪不由叹了口气。

看样子，张海客是真的把张海杏当做妹妹了，即便知道是假的，情感上依然觉得这就是妹妹。不知道那姑娘心里怎么想，虽然是汪家人，可她从小在张家长大，疼她爱她的是他在这里的“哥哥”……若是自己，一定会陷入两难。看她今天闹事的时候，漏洞百出，想必也是心急则乱，毕竟他这次的对手是张海客，是这些年她最亲近的人。

“我明白为什么张海杏那么恨我了。”吴邪小声道。如果不是他，张海客也不需要假扮自己，那样她至少不用和兄长正面交锋。人总要有个发泄的渠道，那姑娘是把气都出在他身上了。

吴邪想到刚才的一幕，不由感慨道：“就算生来便是敌人，但是人心都是肉长的，朝夕相对也会有感情的。他们相依为命多年，彼此早就是对方最依赖的亲人，这种感情哪能说断就断呢？”

“亲人？”张起灵看看吴邪。

“是啊。”吴邪不解地看他，“有什么不对吗？”

张起灵没说话，只是把外衫又盖在吴邪身上。没等吴邪推脱，便挨着吴邪躺下，两个人肩并着肩，似乎也没那么冷了。半晌无声，身边传来青年平稳的气息。刚才还叽叽喳喳问个不停，一转眼便睡着了……

张起灵摇摇头。

吴邪说的并没有错，只是那也只是一方面——朝夕相对的，也不一定只是亲人。

这一觉睡得十分安稳，再度恢复意识的时候，吴邪只觉得有设么东西在鼻端来回拨弄，逗猫一样，十分讨厌。

“小哥别闹。”吴邪翻个身，把脸埋进臂弯里，一手挥去捣乱的家伙，一手为自己遮挡晨光。这个闷油瓶，挺大个人了怎么还跟小孩儿似的玩这套……

噗——

耳畔突然想起一个有点熟悉的笑声，绝对不是张大侠的，吴邪被吓得一个激灵，猛地睁眼，就看见一张饱满而亲切的大脸。

“胖子！”吴邪惊呼之后又是一阵惊喜，“你什么时候来的？”

“天没亮就到了，是小哥一直看着门，看你快醒了才放我进来。真是，见你一面比探监还难呢。”

吴邪回头望去，见张大侠就在庙门口，门神一样立着，把外面挡了个严实。他听到声音就看过来，视线刚好和吴邪撞上。吴邪没来由地有些尴尬，本能的躲闪开，却瞄见了门外之人。虽然大半个身影被挡住，吴邪还是认出了那副标志性的黑眼镜——看来小哥非常有原则，放进来一个信任的，还拦下了一个可疑的。

“你怎么跟他在一块儿？”吴邪压低声音。

胖子一抿嘴：“要不是跟着他，胖爷怎么能在这深山老林里找到你们。小哥也真会躲的，这地方背山靠水，还有现成的房子。胖爷要是晚来个一年半载，兴许你俩孩子都有了。”

“……说正事！”

原来吴邪被张起灵带走后，武林大会上便乱作一团。下面的人争相要说法，张家自己也是一团乱。胖子心知吴邪跟张起灵在一起不会有什么危险，倒也没太担心。但是人到底是他带进武林大会的，如果不把吴邪的处境调查清楚，他跟吴三省也没法交待。胖子正在推想他们的去处，就看见那黑眼镜在林子里鬼鬼祟祟的不知道干什么。他想这个人白天无缘无故给吴邪作伪证，一定是知道什么内幕，便悄悄跟了上去。

不过他越是靠近，就越发现不对。

那黑眼镜走路小心翼翼的，似乎用了十二分的细心，以这人的身手和江湖经验，应该早就发现自己了。他故意不出声，一定有什么原因。胖子越想越好奇，大着胆子又向前了几步，这才发现，敢情这是“螳螂捕蝉”，他只能算一只肥黄雀——原来那黑眼镜自己也在进行一项跟踪活动，他前面也有一拨人，看打扮好像是张家的。这些人的功夫深不可测，极难追踪，也怪不得他要如此警惕。那黑眼镜回头看了他一眼，笑了笑，倒也没说什么，只摆了个“自己小心”的手势，默认了胖子的加入。

最终那群张家人就在这附近停了下来，忙忙碌碌的，似乎在林间埋伏些什么。他们不敢贸然行动，只能静待时机，没想到的是，天亮之前，那些张家人居然又把陷阱都拆除了。他和黑眼镜面面相觑，不明所以。不过等到他们见到庙里的人，就大概了解了——能命令得了张家人的，自然只有张家的老大。而和胖子猜想得一样，张家的老大在哪儿，吴邪就在哪儿。

听了这些，吴邪又把视线投向门口。那二人似乎在谈论什么。张起灵依然是万年不变的一号表情，难得那黑眼镜也是一脸严肃。小哥果真非凡人，连这神棍对着他都笑不出来了。既然这两个人是相识的，也难怪黑眼镜会帮自己了。小哥的朋友大底也不会是坏人，吴邪下意识的这样想，心里终于踏实了一些。

胖子跟他并排坐下，问道：“小吴，下一步你打算怎么办？现在你成了江湖上的红人了，虽然黑眼镜说你是齐羽，但是假的充不了真的，这事暴露也就是时间问题，你目前最好少出面。”

吴邪点头：“这点我也想到了，我暂时不会回店里去。”

胖子显然也是这个想法，他道：“行，你就先在我那儿住下，吴山当那头有你那小伙计，再加上我叫赌坊的人关照着，应该没什么事。”

“不了，我跟小哥走。”

“噢，这样也……”胖子一愣，抬头看他，“你说什么？”

吴邪又过了一遍自己的说法，觉得没什么不妥：“跟小哥啊，怎么了？”

胖子一脸讷讷地审视他，嘴里不住地嘀咕：“嘿我说你俩动作够快的，这才一宿就……不跟家里商量一下？”

吴邪皱眉：“没办法，事情闹成这样我怎么回去？我爹肯定等着扒我一层皮。再说我现在已经离不开小哥了，既然他已经有了安排，我们就走一步算一步吧。”

胖子听了，表情不由也郑重起来，沉默半晌，他长叹一声。

“天真，我原本也只是拿你和小哥开开玩笑，我真想不到你们竟已如此情深意重。”他在吴邪肩上拍了拍，认真地道：“你放心，胖爷虽然没经历过，但也知道两个爷们走到这一步不容易，说真的，胖爷我……我非常感动！你和小哥都是我的兄弟，这亲上加亲的事，胖爷我一定挺你们到底。”

啊？

吴邪一愣，把胖子的每个字儿在脑海里过了一遍，最后串联成一段语焉不详的内容，一头雾水。

“胖子，你说什么呢？我怎么听不明白？”

“你不是说你要出嫁从夫了吗？”

“……”

片刻后，鲁王的小庙里爆发出小吴掌柜的咆哮。

——谁他妈出嫁从夫了？他们是逃难，逃难！

“噗。”

另一头，听到庙里的热闹动静，黑瞎子到底忍不住乐出了声：“咱们这位小三爷倒是个心宽的，一点儿也不为现状头疼。”

张起灵将视线自吴邪的方向收回，瞄了黑瞎子一眼，淡淡地道：“不关吴邪的事。”

“哑巴，你这有点身在福中不知福了。人家为了你大老远地跑到金岭来，听你这么说多心寒不是？”黑眼镜看看他，别有深意地道，“我看小三爷资质不错，只当个‘盟主夫人’有点可惜了，他要是真有意谋权篡位，瞎子我倒是乐意伸出援手。”

黑眼镜说说笑笑，半真半假。而张起灵对于这些冷嘲热讽根本不痛不痒，只是在听到吴邪时，眼里又多了几分慎重。

“一个月。”他突然道。

黑眼镜一怔：“什么？”

“你继续散步吴邪是齐羽的谣言，一个月之后我会回张家，剩下的事我来处理。”

瞎子被这句话吓了一跳，半晌，他正色道：“你要回去？你应该知道，‘它’最不希望看到的就是你掌管武林。即便明知道是假吴邪，‘它’也会睁只眼闭只眼，但惟独你本人，‘它’是绝对不会让步的。”

张起灵回过头，目光中没有一点犹豫，他一字一句地道：“吴邪不是江湖人，他有自己该过的日子，如果有人非要拖他下水，就先过我这一关。”

黑眼镜显然也被张起灵郑重的态度震了一下。他沉默半晌，眼神在张起灵和吴邪之间几经游走，像是在思索什么。半晌，他道：“哑巴，我得承认，虽然暂时算一根绳上的蚂蚱，但是看你这次栽得这么狠，我有点儿爽。”

含蓄地表达了一下自己爽翻的心情，黑眼镜才正色道：“你的意思我明白了，我会尽力拖时间，但不保证结果。张启山那边你最好也打点一下，如果他肯帮忙，事情会容易得多。陈家霍家都认出吴邪了，解家虽然没有声响，但是解雨臣一个月前特意在吴山当隔壁开了戏园子，可谓用心颇深——想保吴邪，恐怕没有那么容易。”

说着，黑眼镜忍不住为自己哀悼起来：“惹了这么多麻烦，我觉得我生还的几率越来越小了。你可要记得，事成之后，即便我死了，张家承诺过的事也不能反悔。”

张起灵不着痕迹地扫了他身后一眼，点了点头，大概是“你可以安息了”的意思，随即快步向吴邪走去。而几乎在张起灵刚刚走开的一瞬，黑眼镜便觉得背脊一寒。

那个声音就在他身后传来，伴着剑上的寒意——

“黑爷这个爱在背地里说人坏话的毛病怎么还没改，大清早的就被人揣度居心，真是让小爷我打心眼里不、高、兴。”

一句话说得婉转轻柔，韵味恰到好处，偏又带着明晃晃的不客气。能悄无声息地到他身后，这样的人放眼江湖不会超过五个。张大盟主算一个，不过这厮重色忘义，连个提醒都不给就回去护着自家媳妇了，背后这个不用猜也知道是谁。

与此同时，小吴掌柜正循着张起灵的方向看过来，他的视线落在黑眼镜身后，立刻露出惊喜的表情——

“小花！你怎么来了？”

张起灵不高兴。

即便这个人的表情没有一丝一毫的改变，吴邪还是轻而易举地感受到了。原本冷冷清清的小庙里这会儿站了五个大男人，更不要说其中还有一个是胖子，任谁都会觉得有点儿挤。解雨臣的到来虽然在吴邪的意料之外，但是也在情理之中，唯一意外的是他跟黑眼镜居然也是相识。不过如果黑眼镜是齐家人，这倒也说得通。武林大会排有座次的有九个大姓，俗称“九门”，都是当年助先帝打江山的有功之人，他们之间本来就是有所往来的。只有吴家退出江湖，除了姻亲的解家再没有跟别人来往过。

据小花说，他是跟着胖子找到这里的，对于这个说法，黑眼镜明显的嗤之以鼻。毕竟这样一来，就说明他被人跟踪而没有发觉，显然，他对自己的敏锐性十分有自信。

解雨臣根本不解释，整个儿人看着清爽自然，没有任何撒谎的痕迹。显然武林大会的事他已经知道了，原本解家就是有席位的，当日原定出席的人应该是解连环，但是他却缺席了，如今小花跟来善后到也说得通。还好他们没在会场正面对上，不然只怕到时候场面会更乱。

对于吴邪的作法，解雨臣并没有多做评价，只是道：“你现在有什么打算？若是有需要解家出面的地方……”

“不用，小吴出嫁从夫了嘶——”胖子刚说完就被吴邪踩了一脚。

解雨臣一愣，眼神若有所思地在张起灵和吴邪中间溜了一圈，略微皱眉。吴邪心里“咯噔”一声，心道小花这是误会了，他忙要解释，却见解雨臣露出一个严肃的表情。

“吴邪，这就是你不对了。这么大的事怎么能这么草率决定。”

“小花，你听我说，事情是……”

“有些人真是没规矩，连一份聘礼都没有就想把人带走，张家未免太不把我们九门放在眼里了。”解雨臣瞪向张起灵，眼里全是不满。

——小九爷你的关注点好像不对呀！

吴邪再度确认，这些人里面，除了小哥，根本没有一个人不是来寻他开心的！

说说笑笑一阵，众人终于谈回了正事。连吴邪都看得出解雨臣是有备而来。小花说话向来虚虚实实，真真假假他也看不透，如今局势这么混乱，也不知道解家是怎么想的。如果解雨臣是以解家少主的身份前来，那么刚才的那些嘘寒问暖，恐怕也只是暖场的客气话而已。

解雨臣笑笑，显然对众人的警惕心知肚明，他索性道：“直说了吧，我来找你们也是受人所托。”

吴邪一愣：“谁？”

他实在不愿意相信解家会站到他的对立面去。

“霍家。”解雨臣对吴邪道，“你们应该已经见过了。我这次来是替霍老太送一方请帖，如果你们没有地方去，她那里倒可以落脚。”

霍家和解家一直关系紧密，这点吴邪倒是知道，可是霍家会这么积极的帮忙倒在他的意料之外。不能怪他防备，毕竟那日霍家的小姑娘帮她混入武林大会，怎么看都不像是单纯的好意。原来这就是她所说的“还会见面”，看来她们当时已经料想到这一步了。

“不去。”没等吴邪开口，张起灵突然道，“我不相信任何人。”

张起灵说者无意，吴邪却是听者有心。想到张起灵对他人态度如此疏远，之前对自己却几乎连每一个小要求都尽力满足，他不禁心头一紧。是以在解雨臣看向他的时候，吴邪想也没想就道：“小哥不信我也不信。”

“别这么快下决定，”小花无奈地摇摇头，“那人还托我给你带句话。他说只要有这句话，张盟主无论如何都会赴约的。”

“是什么？”吴邪好奇起来。

“鱼，在我这里。”

21

说到霍家，就不能不提霍家的传奇——霍仙姑。时过境迁，曾经的霍仙姑早已成了如今的霍婆子，但是霍家女人的传奇却始终是江湖中的一段奇谈。

当年先帝打江山时，众多绿林英雄拔刀相助，霍仙姑便是其中的一位巾帼。传言霍家祖上有一门灵巧工夫，练起来身轻如燕，可飞檐走壁而悄无声息。由于这门功夫只有女子可习，所以霍氏一门一直以来都是女子当家。当年霍仙姑便是凭着这一身功夫只身夜探敌营，不声不响的盗出敌将脸上一缕胡须。第二日霍仙姑阵前将胡须递上，吓得敌将当即吩咐拔营后退三十里，再不敢轻举妄动。这一举大杀敌军锐气，又为大军拖延了时间，为先帝带兵创下虎牢关大捷奠定了根基。

霍仙姑那时年轻貌美，又有“老虎嘴上拔毛”的聪慧与胆识，听说连先帝也为其动心不已。而大抵是因为女子当家，在皇帝看来并没有什么威胁，是以后来霍家并未像吴家解家急流勇退，反而一直深受朝廷器重。解霍两家共处北方，在立场上是一荣俱荣，一损俱损，比起解吴两家八竿子打不着的远房姻亲关系不知亲厚多少倍。因此解雨臣代替霍仙姑出面，吴邪倒也并不意外，他所差异的是霍仙姑带来的那句话。

此刻，他们正在去往霍家的马车上。为了低调行事，马车弃官道而走小路。车轮压在并不平整的路面上，发出咯咯的声音，吴邪掀开窗帘向外望去，只见夹道青山隐隐，碧草如茵，只可惜车里四人各怀心思，并无人欣赏。

黑眼镜另有要事，就此和他们分道扬镳，而霍家和潘家园同在顺天，胖子自然是要搭顺风车回家。此刻小小的车厢里一下子挤上了四个大男人，吴邪即使心中有疑问，也没有机会开口。

显然，让张起灵改变主意的正是霍老太太的那句话。

鱼在我这里。

什么鱼？鳜鱼鲤鱼黄花鱼，难道张起灵特别爱吃鱼？所以霍老太太以鱼做诱饵……得了，打死他也不相信小哥大老远去霍家是为了吃鱼，这也太不靠谱了。何况在家的时候，吴邪请他吃过西湖醋鱼，张大侠可是十分给面子的——一口都没动！吓得吴山当厨房里一个月再也没见过鱼腥。

推测小哥的事情，大概不能从这么浅显的方面入手。霍老太太口中的“鱼”似乎只是个代称，很有可能是什么黑话，或者是谐音？吴邪的视线不由自主地落在张起灵身上，灵光闪现，他右手突然本能地摸上自己的领口……

“吴邪。”

吴邪回神，只见张起灵突然靠近，动作亲昵地为吴邪紧了紧领口：“别着凉。”

这下不只吴邪，连对面的解雨臣和胖子也惊呆了。车里的气氛一时诡异到了极点，吴邪全不知道应该如何反应。

“哎呦我次……”胖子一顿，强吞回半个脏字，一拍腿道，“胖爷出去透个气。”

小花似乎也有点不自在，见胖子要走忙道：“还在赶路呢，外面没地方给你坐。”

“那我就骑马去，再不成我跟车跑！反正这车里是没法呆了……”

丢下这句，胖子便嘀咕着挪到车夫边上，东拉西扯地搭起话来。解雨臣长叹一声，只能继续眼观鼻鼻观心，对对面视而不见。

吴邪还处在震惊之中。这样的碰触其实不算难以接受，平日里也并非就没有，但是刚才一瞬间的气氛真是怎么看都是这闷油瓶子……故意的。吴邪偷瞄了一眼，发现罪魁祸首已经没事人一样的打起盹来。确定张起灵没有继续耍他的意思，吴邪这才稍微冷静下来。他想起小哥刚才的眼神，再度回想了一遍方才的情景，确定自己没有理解错。

刚刚一刹那，张起灵是在提示他一件事。

吴邪的手指动了动，终究压住了想立刻握住胸口坠饰的冲动。张起灵说过，这件东西不能叫外人看见，所以借此提醒他。

鱼在我这里——原来是这个意思。

他刚才怎么没想到，自己不是也有这样一条蛇眉铜鱼吗？既然霍老太太这样说，难道蛇眉铜鱼不只有一条？吴邪想起从认识到现在，至少有两次，小哥对铜鱼表示出了十分罕见的重视，难道说小哥的事情果然和这铜鱼的秘密有关？

这枚铜鱼是爷爷留给他的，爷爷和张家是旧识，霍仙姑也有一枚铜鱼，张起灵在寻找铜鱼——这几件事之间肯定有着什么联系。吴邪下意识的觉得，小哥那天晚上的不同寻常，以及自己会成为武林盟主的“后选人”这几件事的关键，也许就在这条鱼身上。周围的谜团滚雪球一样越来越大，他隐隐觉得有些事可能会超越自己的认知。虽然小哥说过答案不在他这里，但是他知道的一定比自己多，而那个所谓的“久远的约定”也让他十分在意。既然爷爷也是这件事的参与者，吴家又在这里面扮演着怎样的角色？

吴邪凝神思考，没注意马车已经停在了路边。

“前面有个茶棚，休息一下吧。再走半天就能到顺天府了。”解雨臣说完，利落的下车，似乎一分钟也不想在车里呆了。

终于只剩他们了，吴邪刚要说话，却听小花喊道：“吴邪，不喝水吗？”

张起灵看了他一眼，摇了摇头，起身下车，朝胖子走去。吴邪明白张起灵并不信任解雨臣，这里也的确不是谈话的地方。他叹了口气，暂时打消了追问的念头。

解雨臣是吃穿用度极为讲究的人，难为他愿意在这路边茶棚落脚。不料小九爷道他原本只是想歇脚，见这小店还算干净，便了要了几壶茶水。吴邪其实也渴坏了，接过茶碗便是一阵牛饮，回过味儿来才发现这茶味道居然不错，正要再品，却在放下茶碗时微怔。

这条路上并没有什么人际，茶棚里只有两个伙计，一胖一瘦。胖的正在和胖子惺惺相惜，瘦伙计则端了茶水给张起灵送去。

张起灵什么也没说，接过茶碗送到嘴边，吴邪却突然灵光一闪，大吼道：“小哥别喝！”

他一声叫得十分突兀，众人大多没反应过来。然而张起灵身边那瘦伙计却忽地一弯腰，猛地从袖口飞出两把尖刀。出乎意料的是，那飞刀却不是针对张起灵，而是直奔吴邪而来。吴邪吓得手里一抖，丢了碗转身逃窜。千钧一发之际，张起灵飞起一脚踢在了那人膝盖。那瘦子身子一矮，飞刀便失了准头，两柄尖刀贴着吴邪颈侧和腋下堪堪划过，带起两簌风声，催人胆寒。

而与此同时，胖伙计转眼自桌下抽出一根长条兵器，抡起一周，把胖子挥开。不过他没想到的是，这一会儿的工夫，解九爷的剑已经贴在了他脖子，再没给他发威的机会。而另一头，瘦伙计也被张起灵点了穴道，动弹不得。

吴邪惊魂未定，上前道：“是谁派你们来的？”

“不用问了。”小花冷笑一声，看着掉落地上的长条兵器，“‘九环禅杖’华和尚，‘二把刀’朗风，都是陈家的人。”

陈家？吴邪想起武林大会上那个助纣为虐的老头子，那应该就是陈皮阿四了。身为九门第四家，陈皮阿四在江湖上也算大名鼎鼎，只是不同于其他几门，陈家盛的却是恶名。只因这陈皮阿四虽然一身好本事，但是行事极为阴毒狠辣。陈氏一门并非家族，乃是陈皮阿四的徒弟和门客组建，一些道上走投无路的恶人匪类前往投奔，陈皮阿四也照收不误。只是他自己也并不将徒弟和门客当人看，大多是利用他们去犯险趟雷。眼前这两位看来便是陈皮阿四的爪牙。

“你们为什么要埋伏我们？”

那二人面面相觑，随即道：“我们要找一个叫吴邪的。”

吴邪一愣，他看看张起灵，对方也是一脸凝重。吴邪想了想，又问道：“他还说什么了？都告诉我，我不要你们的命。”

朗风似乎并不相信，看起来还在动脑筋，那和尚倒是个心直口快的：“他只说抓一个叫吴邪的，生死勿论！”

吴邪乍听闻这四个字，一股凉意顿时窜上背脊。他还想再问，解雨臣却道：“那老鬼做事就是这个风格，从这些棋子嘴里是得不到有用的消息的。”

这茶水果然是有问题，不过二人说他们只是放了很轻的迷药，他们是准备药效发作再动手，没想到吴邪突然大叫，打乱了他们的计划。解雨臣给那两个人一人喂了一颗药丸，说是慢性毒药，叫他们两个月后到解家要解药，便如吴邪所言，放了人离开。

危险虽然解除了，但这个地方是说什么也不能再停留了，众人立即赶路，再不敢耽搁。路上，胖子忍不住问吴邪，这么多高手都没有察觉茶棚有问题，他是怎么发现的？

吴邪想了想，道：“有几点。一是这里人迹罕至，茶棚开在这里本来就很奇怪，而你看这些茶碗，都是崭新的，连一点水渍都没有，显然都是新采购的，这不寻常；二就是这茶水，这是信阳毛尖儿，苏轼都夸的好茶，哪有茶棚舍得给客人泡这个的？”

还有一点吴邪没说的是，当时一阵风吹过，带来些奇怪的味道，吴邪没法形容，但那一定不是普通的茶棚伙计该有的。吴邪说着，隐隐觉得耳后有些疼痛，他以为是有小虫钻入了衣内，便道：“胖子，你看我脖子怎么了？”

没等胖子过来，张起灵却一皱眉，翻开吴邪领口一看，只见那处已经被血糊了一片。

胖子吓了一跳：“哎呀！这傻孩子，受伤了怎么也不吱一声？”

“受伤？”吴邪抬手抹了一下，果然看到些血迹，不过看样子并不严重，“没事，好像是擦破点皮，一点儿也不疼，我都没察觉到。”

“还是小心为上，”解雨臣上前替吴邪检查伤口，态度郑重，“朗风人称‘二把刀’，他的飞刀是两两齐发，一刀杀人，一刀阻你退路。你察觉不到是因为他的刀很快，快得你几乎感觉不到疼，你刚才也算鬼门关前绕了一圈。”

“这么厉害？”吴邪不禁后怕，随即又觉得头有些重，不由紧张，“完了，这刀好像有毒，啊我要晕了！快，有没有纸笔，我要写遗嘱！”

张起灵表情一变，立刻扯过吴邪的手腕把脉，不过只按了片刻就冷冷地瞄向吴邪。

解雨臣一脸好笑地看他们：“放心吧，没毒，是刀刃擦着肉皮了。到霍家上点药，明天就没事了。”

吴邪松了口气，心说自己总算没有倒霉到家，若是没被刀扎死，却因伤口感染中毒而死，那也太憋屈了。

“可是我真的有点晕。”吴邪捂着太阳穴揉着。

“是茶水里的迷药，”张起灵突然道，“你刚才喝了不少。”

原来如此。

离霍家还有半天的路程，撑是一定撑不住了。马车颠簸，药劲儿越发上头，吴邪也不知道自己是什么时候睡着，只觉得座位一下子舒服了许多，身体也不再随着路面颠来颠去。

隐约间他好像听到胖子和小花的声音——

“那个……胖爷突然想起来，刚才和外面还没聊完，我出去待会儿。”

“……我也去车顶吹吹风。”

周围突然就安静下来了，吴邪不知道发生了什么事，呢喃了一声，随即听到让他安心的声音自头顶传来——

“没事，睡吧。”

这一觉睡得很沉，当吴邪再次清醒，写着“霍府”二字的气派大匾，已在眼前。

22

吴邪没想到的是，他们一进霍家就吃了个下马威。

一行人浩浩荡荡的进了霍府，堂内却并无当家主事。管家宣称霍仙姑近日身体抱恙，不便见客，请诸位客人先至客房歇息。

吴邪原本并未多想，老太太上了岁数，有个头疼脑热也是正常，可是联系众人的脸色看，他显然是把事情想得简单了。此行乃是霍仙姑主动相邀，怎么说也没有对请来的客人拒而不见的道理。霍家如今还是这位巾帼当家，若霍婆子真的得了重病，霍家只怕早乱作一团了。霍老太太如此安排的道理，除了故弄玄虚，吴邪实在想不出别的。她难道就不怕张起灵一个没有耐心，抬脚走人？

正思忖着，一个娇滴滴的声音却将他唤回神——

“吴邪哥哥，别来无恙呀。”

帘子被掀起，从内室走出一个小姑娘，皮肤白皙，俏丽可爱，正是那日在金岭助他一臂之力之人。

“你是……秀秀？”

在解雨臣的一路提示下，吴邪总算想起来，这个漂亮的小姑娘叫霍秀秀，是霍仙姑的外孙女儿。早些年吴家还未退出江湖时，也会参加九门集会，吴邪那时候性格内向，被别的孩子排斥，就只跟小花和秀秀玩得到一处。不想多年不见，他竟是连这段往事也忘了。

女大十八变的小姑娘俏皮地眨眼，道：“如何，吴邪哥哥，我说过一定会再见的。”

吴邪干笑着挠挠头，一方面尴尬于自己的健忘，一方面也感慨于霍家的女人果然不一般，连这样的小姑娘也精于算计。

既然霍仙姑不见客，他们也不能在大厅里杵着等。天色不早，众人用过晚膳，便被霍家人带着入了厢房。吴邪的房间和众人不在一处，大概是顾及他九门中人的身份，他被安置在霍家少爷小姐住的东面，和小花挨着，隔着院墙就是秀秀。这样的安排原本并无不妥，只是吴邪总有些不安。这里距离西厢房有一段距离，绕路过去也不方便，他主动提出想搬到厢房住，又被告知厢房因平日无人使用，并未收拾出多余客房。没想到的是，张大侠再度语出惊人——

“吴邪跟我住。”

说完，也不顾众人讶异的目光，淡定自若的离去，身后的小吴掌柜尴尬地发现众人的视线又落在了自己身上。

“那个……先这样吧！我找小哥有点事，先走了！”

虽然很对不起小花和秀秀的好意，但是如今连陈皮阿四也突然给他扣上了“生死勿论”的章子，他实在不得不谨慎。比起从未接触过的霍老太，古灵精怪的霍秀秀，他还是觉得在小哥身边最为安全，也最为安心。

霍秀秀有些差异地看着那二人的背影，纳闷地问解雨臣：“吴邪哥哥这是被绑架了？怎么这样听那哑巴张的？”

小花想起这一路见闻，摇头长叹：“若是绑架还好，就怕是心甘情愿的。”

吴邪离家的事他早就知道，原本就猜到这会和张起灵有关，却没想到吴邪会执著到这个地步。世间道路千万条，他这个傻发小却偏要跟最危险的人，入最难的局——真是中邪。

用过晚膳，吴邪跟着张起灵回了厢房，一路还在担心床太小怎么办。待他一看到张起灵的住处，便明白了张大侠的用心。

原来霍家也知道搞区别对待。张起灵的住处哪里是什么“客房”，独门独院，家具摆设一应齐全，入口处一件山水花鸟的精致大屏风十足气派——也对，小哥毕竟是武林盟主，霍府自然也不敢怠慢。这样的房间，别说多住一个自己了，就是胖子过来也住下了，只是同理，也太容易动手脚。这地方偏僻又空阔，即便霍府有什么大动作，里面也绝对不会听见一点儿动静，叫人防不胜防

托迷药的福，吴邪白天睡得很饱，这会儿简直精神得过分。一没了外人，他立刻取下衣内的铜鱼来看。他有预感，武林的事，张家的事，小哥的事，自己的事，一定都和这东西脱不了干系。

“小哥，你来吴山当也是为了这个吗？”

吴邪联系了前因后果，在路上推测出这个结论。他试图抓住这条线索，屡出一条思路来，只是尚有许多细节不明。小哥既然是在寻找这枚铜鱼，又为什么不取走呢？便是他强抢了去，自己也毫无办法，当然若张大侠开口，自己也不会拒绝。难道小哥是觉得白拿他的东西不好意思？

“不全是。”张起灵接过吴邪掌心的铜鱼，忽地眼神一变。

吴邪顺着他的视线看去，不由也是一惊：“这是怎么回事？”

铜鱼被吴邪从小到大贴身保存着，每一道纹路他都再熟悉不过，眼前这一枚显然就是爷爷留给他的蛇眉铜鱼。但是此刻，铜鱼的“眉毛”上却多出几行细微的痕迹。若非对这鱼极熟悉之人，绝难发现。

张起灵眸光一闪，立即将铜鱼置放在桌面，又取来宣纸覆于其上，轻轻按压，不一会儿，宣纸上便留下一抹暗红色的痕迹，乍看如手印一般，然而仔细一瞧便能发现，这些拓印下的纹路颇有规律，不似自然形成。

“小哥你看！”吴邪又是一惊。

只见那痕迹被拓印后，铜鱼上的纹路竟然消失不见。不，也不能说消失，若仔细研究比对还是能够发现蛛丝马迹，只是那纹路太过细致，若非有杂质潜入缝隙，肉眼实在难以辨别。如此看来铜鱼还是原来的铜鱼，并无变化，这些痕迹也是从前就有的，只是他们从未察觉。为了印证这个猜测，吴邪又用墨汁尝试拓印，结果却只得了几个黑点子，什么玄机也没有。

“是血。”张起灵道，“这上面沾的是你的血。”

吴邪这才想起，他颈部的伤口虽然不深，但是因为发现的不及时，锁骨处也沾了血迹，想必这鱼就是那时候见了血，“活”了过来。

吴邪有心想要再弄些血来验证，却被张起灵拦住。那人单手在刀鞘上一推，手背一蹭——刀只出鞘了四分之一，他左手指尖便已血流如注，把桌上的铜鱼里外浸了个透。

“你这是干什么！”吴邪惊道。

这败家的！一条鱼眉哪用得着这么多血，他还打算拿血养鱼不成？

张大侠动作太快，吴邪根本来不及反应，只能抓紧帮他止血。张起灵恍若未闻，一只手由着吴邪折腾，另一只手拿起这第二张纸对吴邪道：“你看。”

吴邪凑近一瞧，不由“咦”了一声。只间那鱼眉之处殷红一片，哪还有什么细纹？

这到底是怎么回事，同样是血，怎么又不成了。

“还是再拿我的血试试。”吴邪也要去碰黑金古刀，张起灵却一拦。

“不必了，有这一张足够。”说着，他将那张印有血迹的宣纸细细收好。

“小哥，这到底是怎么回事？”吴邪发现自打认识张起灵以来，他问的最多的就是这句话。这次事关他本人，可不能再让张大侠语焉不详的唬弄过去。

“这是一种隐藏信息的方式，只有特殊的人的血才能融入道纹路的缝隙，从而拓印出上面的信息。”

居然还有这样的技术，吴邪咋舌，要把纹路刻得这样细致，肉眼几乎观察不到，可想而知需要怎样的鬼斧神工。他听说过有人能在桃核上雕塑栩栩如生的人物，眼下居然还有人能在鱼眉上刻字，这可太高端了。而吴邪更加费解的是——

“到底是什么信息，需要这样大费周章？”

“是地图，”张起灵道，“这铜鱼上所刻印的是一张地图。”

吴邪回想起那块儿小小痕迹，上面纹路横横竖竖弯弯直直交错，简直乱七八糟。既然是地图，总该有些标注吧，比如向左走然后向右走，看见前面大树向右拐，看见一口井然后钻下去，这样？

张起灵继续道：“这是一张缩小的地图，肉眼是看不清的，这只是其中的一部分，想要得到完整的答案，还需要另外一枚铜鱼。”

“这鱼是一对的？”

“不，是一套，首尾相接，总共有三条。一条在你这里，一条在张家，我要找的是另一条。”

“所以霍仙姑说，鱼在她这里，就是说最后一枚蛇眉铜鱼在霍家？”这下吴邪终于有了头绪。

张起灵点头，看来他是相信霍仙姑的话。

想了想，吴邪到底问道：“小哥，恕我冒昧，能不能告诉我，这是一张什么地图？你找的东西和你现在的处境有关吗？”

一般而言，伴随地图出现的都是“宝藏”，但是即便是金山银山也到底是身外之物，小哥实在不像是一个会为了这种事而奔波的人。他想，能让小哥如此重视，那一定是什么比宝藏更重要的东西。

张起灵看了看吴邪，突然道：“那是天下人都想得到的东西，叫它终极也不为过。”

“天下人……你也想？”

张起灵摇摇头：“我找它，正是因为我不需要它。”

这可太矛盾了，既然不需要，又为什么要寻找？难道那“东西”会每晚托梦给小哥，说来找我呀快来找我，小哥觉得很烦所以决定亲手把“它”干掉？好了别扯了……吴邪想了一会儿，还是没能参透其中的玄机。他摇摇头，坦言道：“说实话，我还是不懂，但是听你的意思，这件事情你是非做不可，是吧？”

“是。”张起灵道。

吴邪点了点头，道：“好，那我们一起找。”

张起灵一怔。

吴邪与他四目相对，随即才意识到自己态度有些过分自然了，忙道：“那个……我和胖子都会帮你的，我们是朋友嘛！而且我的血好像有点儿用，虽然不知道是不是一直灵，但总也值得一试。”

如今既然已经知道小哥是在找蛇眉铜鱼，他的体质又莫名其妙的能帮上忙，那他断然没有袖手旁观的道理。小哥有恩于他，小哥的事就是他的事。何况这件事和吴家恐怕脱不了关系，他有预感，只要铜鱼的谜底解开，许多事都会迎刃而解了。

“啊，”吴邪突然想到，“陈皮阿四要杀我，难道就是因为这个？”

张起灵摇头：“不，这是两件事。他要杀你是因为一旦我死了，你就是武林盟主的第一顺位继承人。”

吴邪眉头打结。

虽然已经不是第一次听到类似的结论，但是他还是觉得这件事太匪夷所思了。他一个连武功都不会的小老板，突然就成了万众瞩目的武林盟主候选人，简直可笑。这个所谓的“久远的约定”他娘的到底是谁定的？难道是爷爷吗？如果是的话，爷爷未免太用心良苦了，提前三十多年给他未出世的孙子找了份不得了的工作，真是“天朝好爷爷”。

“小哥，照你说的，武林盟主都是内定的，那在我之后呢？难道吴家之后就是陈皮阿四了？”如果是这样的话，也难怪那老头儿会着急了，毕竟自己就算随随便便活一下，好像也比那老头剩下的时间多不少。

“你是最后一位，‘它’只来得及安排到你。”说着，张起灵又摇摇头，道，“你爷爷什么也没告诉你，说明他原本是希望这件事在我这里结束。”

吴邪皱眉，他还想再问，门外却突然传来敲门声。

“二位贵客，我家老夫人有请。”

闻声，屋内二人对视一眼。

不是身体不适吗？这么晚了，找他们会有什么事？

23

吴邪注意到，传话的是一个他们白天里没见过的生面孔。一路上，对方都没有再说过第二句话，只是静静地走在前面，十足的霍府风格——行事恪守礼仪，事无巨细都规矩得体，和这座深宅大院给人的感觉一样，厚重，古朴。

引路人带他们绕过前庭，走到一座小花园门前。停下脚步，那人道：“就是这里了，二位请。”

吴邪狐疑地看他：“我们自己进去？这……不妥吧？”这到底是女人家住的地方，他们两个男子深夜进入已是不合适，又怎能擅自入内。

对方却道：“无妨，这是老太太的吩咐，此处是太太静养之地，闲杂人等是不得入内的。今日相邀之事，也请二位不要和任何人提起。”

这可就太奇怪了。吴邪心说，难道这老太太是怕夜会男子有损闺阁清誉吗？霍老太太今年得有八十了吧，这可有点儿……想太多。

园子不大，他们几步就走到了小花园的中心，再往前就是女眷的宅子了。霍老太太显然也没有请他们进去的意思，因为她就坐在园子里，背对着来人，在她身边照顾的正是霍秀秀。

秀秀见他们二人一道，立即笑出了声：“吴邪哥哥倒是会挑住处，这样一来，我们也省下分别叫人传话的工夫了。毕竟这件事还是越少人知道越好。”

吴邪一怔，他左右看去，果然见这园子里除了她们之外再无人际。霍家把这次会面搞得如此神秘，不知道又是在卖什么关子。

秀秀推着木椅转过来，借着惨白的月光，吴邪终于得以见到霍家家主真容。不得不说，在这样的夜里，面对着这样的老太太，他心里实在有点儿发怵。老太太保养得很好，看起来绝对不像一位八旬老人，大概也就是寻常人家五六十岁妇人的模样，只是头发完全白了，加上白皙的皮肤，没有任何情绪的表情，在月色下看起来宛如冰塑一般。

老太太看了吴邪一眼，视线几乎没做停留，简直好像厌弃似的。

“你奶奶可好？”霍老太太冷冷地道。

吴邪一阵意外，敢情眼前这位和家里还有交情？他忙礼貌回应道：“奶奶在老宅住着，很少出门，但是身体还算硬朗。”

“身子硬朗有什么用，还不是跟我一样当寡妇的命。狗五这一走，她倒是省心了，再也不用时时刻刻看着男人了。”

一句话跟棍子一样，捶得吴邪一愣，随即他才想起一些事——敢情这位和吴家是真有交情，不过不是交好，是交恶。

他奶奶是杭州府的大家闺秀，为人知书达理，从未听闻她和什么人结过仇。女人间交恶无外乎一件事——男人。不用说，这个男人就是他爷爷了。传闻霍仙姑和狗五爷当年是有过一段暧昧的，吴邪原本只当是江湖八卦，如今看来倒是空穴不来风。霍老太太说的事吴邪知道。奶奶这人看着温婉，但倔起来爷爷也扛不住，她从不对爷爷的事业多加干涉，只除了一件事：每每爷爷北上参加九门集会的时候，奶奶总会跟着。吴邪小时候追问奶奶为什么也要出门，奶奶就笑着说是访故友——啧，是“防故友”吧。

五六十年的老醋掀了盖儿，味道简直呛死人。吴邪告诉自己别和老太太计较，眼前这位是一个感情上的输家，输家心里怨念重也是正常。不过这个话题是没法进行下去了，吴邪识相的闭嘴。

老太太的视线又落在吴邪身后。夜风带来几片云彩，遮得月色忽隐忽现，老太太似乎有些看不清楚，便道：“张起灵呢，他怎么没来？”

吴邪心说果然是老眼昏花，这么有存在感的人站在这里，她居然也能做到视而不见。还是秀秀提醒道：“婆婆，张盟主就在这里呢。”

那老太太顺着她的视线看去，竟是一震，随即诈尸一样“腾”地站起来。吴邪被吓了一跳，只见那老太太看见张大侠就好像见了鬼。她手臂颤抖着指过去，仿佛承受着什么巨大的冲击，连声音都透着冷气：“你……你居然真的一点儿都没有变！那……那东西竟是真的……”

吴邪听得云里雾里，他们这是认识？故人相见，说一句“你还是没变”很正常，怎么这话落在老太太嘴里，味道就不对，活像小哥是什么妖怪似的。

张大侠对于老太太的惊讶没有任何回应，只平静地问道：“我要知道第三条鱼的下落。”

老太太一震，缓缓坐了回去，她用了一些时间才平息了自己的情绪，道：“你知道它不在我这里？”

“不可能在你这里，‘它’不会允许。”

老太太长叹一口气，道：“你说得对，枉我们出生入死，‘它’根本就不信任我们……可是我没有办法，我和陈皮阿四那种亡命之徒不一样。”她只是一个女人，而她要扛起一个连男人都会觉得沉重无比的担子，这并非一件容易的事。

霍老太太抬起头，眼里的情绪已全部沉淀，她道：“我的确有线索。当然，这个线索不会白给你。”

“吴邪，我们走。”

“噢，咦？哎哎？”吴邪身体本能地转身，意识却慢半拍地反应过来，“走？小哥，我们还没找到鱼呢。”

“喜欢威胁人的人，原本就不值得相信。”张起灵道，“我们自己找。”

说完，张大侠毫不犹豫地朝园外走去。他的身后，霍老太太神色一变——

“在帝陵。”

张起灵脚步一顿，只听身后之人继续说道：“霍家可以助你一臂之力，代价是，你要把我女儿的遗骨带回来。”

吴邪听闻“帝陵”二字时已是震惊，又听霍仙姑提到女儿，心中不详预感越发强烈，和皇室有关的霍家女儿……

“我小姑姑就是先帝二十一年入宫的丽嫔娘娘，闺名一个玲字。”秀秀道。

果然！

吴邪心里的猜测顿时落实了。这件事也算江湖上的大事，霍家原本虽然是名门，但是到底有些草莽气息。先帝二十一年时，霍氏入宫，霍家从此正式成了皇亲国戚。值得一说的是，这位霍氏入宫的时候，先帝已经五十八岁了，足足大了霍玲两轮还多。这门亲事说到底只是为了稳固霍家的地位，然而也不知道霍玲是倒了什么霉，先帝生前只钦点了两位嫔妃殉葬，其一便是丽嫔霍氏。先帝驾崩时六十有三，霍娘娘正值青春年华，却被逼殉葬。霍仙姑是霍玲的生母，对此事心怀怨恨也是自然。吴邪只奇怪一点——

“鱼”居然会在皇陵？

这超出他的想像太多了。九门原本就是大隐于绿林之中的社稷功臣，和皇室有牵扯并不奇怪，但是，会有活人在帝陵进出吗？只有两个可能：一是有人抱着有去无回的决心进入了皇陵，将鱼带了进去；二就是鱼原本就是皇帝的陪葬——而无论是哪一种，要在皇室不知情的情况下做这件事显然是不可能的。那么就只有一个解释，这件事是皇帝默许的。

如此，这件事可就复杂了。

吴邪震惊得找不到自己的声音，他看向身前的男人，刘海的阴影遮住了他的表情，看不出丝毫波澜。男人终究没有给出任何答复，他只是回头看了霍仙姑一眼，随即离开园子。

然后，吴邪觉得自己必须做点什么了。

一回到住处，他再也压抑不住情绪。张起灵虽然没有正面答应霍仙姑的要求，但是他的态度已经很清楚了。这一趟他恐怕是非去不可。

“小哥，你想清楚了，那‘鱼’后面的东西，可是皇帝要的，你这一去就是和朝廷作对，就再也没有回头路了！”

张起灵没说话，显然是心意已决。

吴邪冲到他对面，努力为自己争取视线：“到底是什么宝贝，让你连命都不要了？那里面就算是金山银山，你闯了皇陵，将来也无福消受啊！你可别跟我说你家里还有个媳妇儿，你这么豁命是为了给她攒遗产！”

张大侠好像终于听到了吴邪的声音，他淡淡地看了他一眼，道：“没有。”

吴邪一愣，还没反应过来。

“我孤身一人，没有家室。”

“你……”吴邪被气得几乎没话说，“谁他娘的问你这个了！”

这厢吴邪急得跳脚，那厢张起灵依旧没半点反应，仿佛他接下来要去的只是自家后花园。越是如此，吴邪越是心惊。这个人之前到底是经历了多少风险，才能锻炼出这样的处变不惊来。他现在要去盗的是皇陵，你妹的，还非秦非汉非唐宋，那是本朝太祖爷的陵！刚封陵不到十年，抄九族的大罪——盗出来东西你也不敢卖啊！

张起灵想的显然和他根本不是一件事。

“吴邪，这件事你不要插手。我会送你回吴家，这段时间外面很危险，你尽量不要露面。若有人问起，也不要说你出过门，更不要说你认识我。”

“我不！”

吴邪几乎是脑子里还没有完全释义张起灵的话，就下意识地激烈反抗起来。

“我不回家！也不会听你安排！你要是一定去送死，就带着我一起！你别忘了，那鱼还需要我的血来破解地图，否则你只是拿到鱼，也是无济于事。”

“每条鱼的破解方式不同，不会是同一个人的血。”

吴邪一怔，随即咬牙道：“你确定吗？这也只是你的推测吧？你当初不是也没想到我的血会有效？我还有一半的希望，你不能就这么否定我！”

张起灵微微皱眉，他不觉得这是什么需要争强好胜的事情。

“吴邪，不要胡闹。”

“我不是胡闹！”吴邪上前两步，道：“小哥，你这事我吴邪管定了，你要去，就带上我，要不你别想走……我知道我拦不住你！就算你把我送回家，我也有办法跑出来。你有你必须做的理由，我也有，我做兄弟的，做朋友的，都不能眼睁睁的看着你去送死！”

张起灵的视线在青年因激动而泛红的脸颊上徘徊片刻，突然道——

“吴邪，你知道你在做什么吗？这是抄九族的大罪。”

就知道你会这么说！吴邪狠狠地道：“你不用吓我！我有分寸，不会暴露自己的！就算真有不测……我也有办法让他们认不出我的尸首……”

手臂突然被一股力道拉扯，吴邪转过身，两具身体猛然贴近。张起灵的视线冷冰冰地打在他身上，眼神中带着罕见的怒意：“你要死无全尸吗？”

四目相对，彼此的呼吸都打在脸上。吴邪猛然想起上个月的那天晚上，这个人将他按压在巷子里深吻，那时候他眼中就闪烁着这样的火苗。那是冰冷又炽热的视线，让他好像被无形的力量束缚住，动弹不得。那次，他说他是醉了。

吴邪深吸了一口气，挺胸对上张起灵的视线，死死绷住自己微微颤抖的声线，问道：“你现在也喝醉了吗？”

张起灵看着他的眼神一深，手上的力道渐渐放松。

吴邪逮住机会挣开钳制，他平复了一会儿气息，才道：“小哥，我并不是要拖累你。只是我觉得……我觉得小哥你这个人，如果没人盯着，不知道会做出多危险的事来。皇陵不是一般的地方，多一个人至少多一份照应。”

吴邪稍微冷静了一些，又道：“我刚才说的是气话。我吴邪始终是贪生怕死的凡人，我敢跟你去是因为我知道你不是冒失的人，也不是拿别人性命开玩笑的人。有你在，总不至于走到那一步的。”

事到如今，他依然愿意无条件的信任这个浑身是谜的男人，愿意把命赌在他身上。他始终觉得，世界上最安全的地方就在这个人左右，刀山火海亦然。这样的信任没有缘由，连他自己都迷惑了。

半晌沉默，吴邪简直以为张大侠是站着睡着了，却见那人突然向内室走去。

“小哥？”

“休息吧，明早上路。”

吴邪皱眉：“我说了，我是不会……”

“霍家不安全，先找个落脚的地方，从长计议。”

没等吴邪反应过来，眼前便是一黑。他这才发现张大侠居然一声不吭的把灯熄了。吴邪感觉自己被人往床的里侧推了推，那人就在旁边躺下。张大侠胸怀坦荡，没一会儿便呼吸平稳，已然熟睡。吴邪坐着发了一会儿呆，这才明白张起灵是表示会重新考虑这件事了。小吴掌柜长叹一声，最终无力地往后一倒，嘴里小声地念了一句“闷油瓶子”。

24

霍老太太说话算话，翌日一早果然给他们安排了车马。小花说还有事，便留在了霍府，而胖子虽然十分想乘车，但是很不巧潘家园离霍府只有三条街，且不顺路。他昨晚已经借着张吴二人的面子在霍家混了一宿，这会儿正主儿都撤了，他总不能再赖下去。原本他是诚邀吴邪和张起灵到潘家园做客的，这俩人好不容易到顺天一趟，不让他做个东实在说不过去。但是今时不同往日，江湖风波不断，吴邪又再三推脱，这事才作罢。

王胖走在回家的路上，越想越觉得自己运气不差，两个兄弟居然一个是现任武林盟主，一个是未来武林盟主，真够威风的。只是吴邪那小子虽然也有几分聪明，但是心眼儿终归是太实诚了些。他一路跟得提心吊胆，如今把人交到小哥手里，他才算放了心。

回到潘家园，王胖子简单盘问了一下他不在的这几天铺子的情况，确定并没有什么大事后，便回到住处痛痛快快地洗了个澡，吃喝一通，然后舒舒服服地睡了一大觉。这一觉睡得极沉，醒来的时候才发现天已经黑了。胖子起身点了灯，又倒了杯凉茶润了润喉咙，思索着接下来该做什么。

他这会儿正精神着，睡是肯定睡不着了。可是才刚入夜，他也不能整宿干瞪眼。想了想，胖子推开门，到院子里耍起他那套“大喜掌”来。

夜风徐徐，吹散白日里的闷热，动起来也不觉得汗湿难受，只觉浑身筋骨都被疏松开来，爽利得紧。他这个人，嘴上没门，说起话来来十句有八句不靠谱，但是也有那么两句是真话。这半套“大悲掌”，的确是他从少林学来的，只不过不是跟什么“古月方丈”，乃是跟他一个兄弟蹭来的。他那兄弟也是一个奇人，机缘巧合下被少林方丈收为俗家弟子，他便是那时沾了光。说是偷学，其实他这点儿道行，怎么能瞒过少林方丈的法眼。那老和尚大概是觉得和他有缘，也就睁只眼闭只眼，因此只传授了半套，之后便留下一句“有缘再续”，就此告辞。

这段儿经历是王老板目前为止的人生里最精彩的一部分，三不五时都要拿出来炫耀一下，功夫上自然也不敢懈怠。大悲掌动作大开大合，半套打下来也不是容易事。他打到三十六式已经是满头大汗，正犹豫着是继续练下去还是洗个澡回去睡，门外却传来敲门声。

胖子一愣。这半夜敲门可不是什么吉利事，是哪位过路的好朋友跟他开玩笑呢——别说，还挺有礼貌，知道主人不应声，绝对不能进来。他原想装死不理，奈何对方不屈不挠。王老板叹了口气，心说：得，人比鬼难缠。

“谁呀？不看看什么时辰了都！有事不能明天说？”他没好气地道。

敲门声静下片刻，门外之人捏着嗓子怪声怪气地道：“并肩子，可是姓王的？”

胖子一愣，两步奔到门前，回道：“正是。并肩子，是哪路的芽儿？”

“钱塘水岸，南派三街。”

胖子又是一惊，贴着门问道：“唱戏的还是典货的？”

“月开两半，押宝的。”

说到这里，胖子迅速地推开门，果然见小吴掌柜正笑吟吟地站在外头，他身后的，自然就是半个月前的吴山当保镖，如今的武林盟主张大侠。

胖子一乐：“这可不得了，连‘总瓢把子’也来了。大晚上跟我对黑话，多亏胖爷我学识渊博。你们两口子这是唱哪儿出啊？”

胖子和吴邪方才这一唱一喝，其实是一种江湖人接头的方式。吴邪原本也只是在三叔处听了两句，也没想到有朝一日真的能用上。“并肩子”就是朋友的意思，胖子口中的“芽儿”，则是指吴邪是个年轻人。后面两句说的自然就是南街的三足鼎立之势，以及王老板的月半赌坊了。至于“总瓢把子”，指的是头目，老大，说的自然就是张起灵张大盟主。

这两个人白天急得活像要回老家结婚似的，他费尽口舌都没留住，这会儿趁着月黑风高却自己摸到了他家门口，不用问也知道是无事不登三宝殿。胖子赶紧把人领进了屋，确定无人注意，这才回来一坐，正色道：“说吧，怎么回事？”

吴邪看了张起灵一眼，见对方没有开口的意思，于是干咳两声：“胖子，我们想跟你说一件事。”

“瞧这吓人的，这么严重？不会跟那个霍老太太有关吧，我瞧你俩今天早上眼神儿就有点不对，果然是有事。”

“的确有关系，”吴邪有点歉意地道，“我和小哥……我们近期打算做一件大事。按小哥的意思是准备直接动手，以免夜长梦多，但是我想着还是应该知会你一声。毕竟最近你都同我们再一处，若真牵连到你，你也方便编个瞎话撇清。”

吴邪说到这里，气氛一阵凝滞。

胖子脸一沉：“你这个芽儿，我以为你来是找我帮忙的，敢情你们是来跟我交代遗言的？回老家结婚的确是大事，但是也不差我这杯喜酒了不是？这肯定是你的主意，小哥不会这么抠门的。”

吴邪破天荒的没有理胖子的扯蛋，认真地道：“胖子，咱们也算过命的兄弟，我不瞒你。我们是要……”吴邪示意胖子过来，贴着他的耳朵说了三个字。

屋内有片刻寂静，简直连针掉在地上都是惊天动地的声响。然而紧接着，胖子突然大掌一拍，扯开嗓子骂道：“我——去他奶奶个蛋！”

张大侠是胖子崩于前而面不改色，吴邪却听得心惊胆战，没等他制止，就听那人带着一股子的兴奋劲儿道：“这也太他妈——带劲儿了！听好了，这可不是你们两口子的事了。听者有份，这事我管定了！你们只管在我这儿落脚，踩盘子的事交给我！”

踩盘子就是调查地点——这胖子一激动把黑底儿都漏出来了。

吴邪无奈：“胖子，这事可不是玩笑。那里面的东西就是拿出来也出不了手，出一点儿差池可就是诛九族的大事，你就不怕死无全尸吗？”

这番熟悉的话成功地让张大侠的眼神儿非常有深意地扫过来，吴邪视而不见，继续现学现卖，意图打消胖子的念头。奈何道行差得太深，胖子压根不吃他这套，笑得脸上的肥肉抖个不停：“不用多说了！胖爷行走江湖靠的就是三件事：一是讲义气，二是讲义气，三是讲义气！这事我胖子既然知道了，就绝不会置之不理。胖爷我也不指这一票捞油水，只图个开眼界！娘的，那可是皇陵，里面不知道多少宝贝，能看一眼也值了！”

王老板此刻脸色潮红，两眼发亮，活像被开了光。吴邪哭笑不得，心知是自己错了，一开始就该听张起灵的不来这趟，本以为胖子也会帮他劝劝张大侠，结果这厮比他还积极，一听要挖皇帝老子的墓，眼睛都直了，上辈子肯定是个土夫子。

“小哥，你怎么看？”吴邪把最后的希望寄托在张大侠身上。

后者瞧了一眼对面二人，面无表情地道：“收拾东西，明日动身。”

皇陵位于应天府郊外钟山，正对梅子山，自先帝七年便开始修建，历时十七年，集结天下能工巧匠的精妙心思，调用军工十万，护陵驻军五千，俨然一座城池一般。至于内里的地宫是如何模样，知道的人恐怕都已经留在里面了，任是负责维护地宫的“神宫监”大概也说不出来。想接近这样的一座皇陵，自然不可贸然行事。吴邪等三人彻底甩开霍家盯梢之后，才渡江南下，在应天府的一家小客栈落了脚。

胖子交友广阔，很快就打探到神道看守的换班规律，终于在夜里找到了那么一点儿可以利用的小空子。神道到神宫还有不近的距离，但是好在山上多林木，便于隐匿，他们三个想混到明楼的墙根并不难，难就难在这之间还有一条“外域河”。想过这条河必须要经过“升龙桥”，但凡有桥之处，必是把守要地，要混过去没那么简单，更不要说他们还不知道地宫的入口在哪儿，如何搜查也是个问题。

但是张起灵却说，到这里就够了。

胖子不得其解，倒是吴邪对着图纸思索了半天，灵光一闪，道了声懂了。

应天府雨水充沛，帝陵位于山腰，乃是主峰雨水流向必经之地，若是置之不理，皇帝住在里面只怕要连着棺材一起被冲跑了。因此皇陵工程极度重视排水，总共修有三条水渠，外域河只是其中一条，另外两条则通向内部。如果他们能从水中潜入，便可省去不少麻烦，运气好还可以直接进入地宫，省去寻找入口的麻烦。不过这一点当初修建帝陵的工匠必然也想到了，恐怕里面也有不少机关。可事到如今，他们也没别的选择了，左右这也不会是一件简单的事。

张大侠和胖子一起踩了几次盘子，来回都还算顺利。他们又仔细分析了地形，设定了计划，十天后，他们正式动身，而吴邪的考验也正式开始了。

虽然一开始立下了豪言壮语，吴邪可一点儿也没在墓志铭上刻“享年二十三岁”的觉悟。是以当他大概算了一下水路的长度和需要憋气的时间，突然觉得自己那句“死无全尸”没准真要应验了。

好不容易躲开护陵军，连夜潜入岸边，对着黑漆漆的护城河水，吴邪感慨非常：“胖子，我忽然觉得……我们是不是有点冲动？”

胖子勒紧裤腰带，狠狠地道：“不要紧，年轻人都是靠冲动成事的。”

“可我爷爷说的跟你不一样，他说年轻人都是死在‘冲动’这两个字上。”

吴邪刚说完，就听“噗通”一声，那面张大侠已经下了水。这月黑风高的，吴邪都不知道他是自己跳下去的还是脚一滑掉下去的。不过紧接着胖子也脚滑了一下，这回儿水花有点大，动静也不小，活像山顶滚下一块大石直接砸进水里，眼看着就惊动了附近的护陵军。

吴邪正对着胖子入水的方向干瞪眼，却听下面一个人喊道：“吴邪，快。”

吴邪往下看，见张起灵正在水里往上望，眼睛里像有星子一样，瞧得吴邪心里发紧。护陵军的脚步声已经近了，连他都听到了，吴邪一咬牙，往前跑了两步，起跳的时候脚一滑，真的掉了下去。

他入水的姿势不对，眼前一黑，呛了一大口水，耳边便只剩下“咕噜噜”的水声。他本能地地要游上水面换气，却忘了岸边此刻大概尚有护陵军巡视。突然，一股力道按着他往下沉去。吴邪眼睛还没适应水下，目不能视，一紧张气息也消耗得更快，下意识就挣扎起来。奈何那力道把他夹得紧紧的，像快石头缀着他下沉，吴邪气息吃紧，心里一阵恐慌，绝望间忽觉嘴唇上一软，有什么贴了上来。

熟悉的气息一丝一丝地渡进他口内。吴邪脑子根本来不及思考，捉住气息的来源再也不肯放手。肺部的压力渐渐减轻，身体也不那么沉了，不知道过了多久，他人已经浮上水面，吴邪还没意识到鼻子已经可以呼吸了。

他们俩的身体还紧紧地贴着，隔着湿漉漉的衣服都能感觉到热度。张起灵在他湿漉漉的鼻头抹了一下，道：“护陵军走了，没事了。”

吴邪人还愣着，就听身后一声怪叫——

“哎呦我去！这黑咕隆咚的，胖爷我可啥也没看见！你们继续啊！”

25  
没有时间搭理胖子的胡言乱语，不过片刻工夫，护陵军的脚步便又折了回来，三人立刻潜入水中。他们的时间十分宝贵，无论成功失败都要在天亮前下山，否则想要逃过护陵军耳目就没那么容易了。

水下面漆黑一片，没有任何照明，吴邪只是下潜已经十分吃力，跟着张起灵转了几个弯之后更是彻底失去了方向感。外域河的水不算深，但是对于吴邪而言，水下的挤压还是让肺部十分难受。

突然，身边有人推了他一下。张起灵竟然不知何时已经到了他身侧，吴邪顺着他指的方向看去，居然发现了一条窄小的通道，这是……吴邪当即了然。

这是地下水相连的通道，从这里不出意外可以进入内御河。皇陵的看守是外严内松，一旦进入内河，他们的行动就会轻松许多。

通道内十分狭窄，吴邪简直担心胖子会卡在入口。不过这样的好处是他可以推着墙壁借力前进，速度加快了不少，缺点就是这样的环境让他十分不安，毕竟现在他们只有拼命游出去这一条路。相比于他的不安，张大侠的动作没有一点迟疑，仿佛对这条路十分熟悉。

通道很长，而且十分曲折，高低不平，中间的部分居然还留有空气。想必是由于眼下并非雨季，水量较少的缘故。他们得以片刻喘息，便继续向通道另一头游去。这依然是不短的一段路程，而在这样窄小的地方潜行体力消耗也十分巨大。一脱离通道，吴邪便拼命向上游去。出水的一瞬间，大量空气灌入肺部，吴邪咳得头昏眼花，耳鸣了好半天才听到身边的胖子同样咳得死去活来。

四下漆黑一片，他们依然身处河水之中。之前位于头顶的明楼灯火这会儿已经成为远处的光点，他们竟不知不觉在水下潜行了这么远。看样子这里就是第二条御河了。

接下来他们又找到下一个入口，用同样的方法游了不近的一段水路，成功侵入内河。只是这次他们运气却不太好，出水的瞬间就撞上了护陵军巡逻。脚步声就在头上三尺之外，三个人贴着岸壁连大气都不敢喘。

胖子推推吴邪，比了个“怎么办”的口型，吴邪有样学样地把疑问传递给张大侠。那人嘴巴动了一下，似乎说了一句什么，但是因为太快了，吴邪根本没有看清。他正想再问，就见张大侠突然向下一沉，没入水中。吴邪一惊，赶紧跟了上去。

张起灵并没有游远，只是原地下潜。吴邪惊讶地发现，在他们脚下，居然又出现了一条通道，只是这次的入口处却被装上了铁栏。

这显然是另一个排水口。三条御河之间也有这样的通道，但是都没有铁栏防护。这里已经是最内的一条域河，那么这里的水是流向哪里呢？吴邪灵光一闪，猛然看向张起灵。后者朝他点点头，算是印证了他的猜测。

水往低处流，这里是最内的一条域河，却也是地势最高的一条，这个排水口的方向背高向低，显然这并非“排水口”，而是河流的“进水口”。那么这一处的积水又是来自哪里呢？

——是地宫，只有这一个可能。看来小哥一开始就没打算走正门，只是他又是如何得知这条隐秘的通路呢？

那厢张起灵显然已经有了计划。他打了个手势，让吴邪抓紧他，在水下固定住位置。自己则腾出手来，抽出黑金古刀，对着铁栏毫不留情地挥了下去。话本里形容神兵总说是削铁如泥，吴邪如今却觉得，在水里削铁如泥才是真神器。尽管张大侠神力惊人，但锋利如黑金古刀也并没有如愿将铁栏斩个粉碎，水中阻力太大，更何况头顶就是护陵军，他们不能弄出太大的动静。这里的水流并不似下游和缓，吴邪好几次连自己都差点被冲走，更不要说还负担着另一个人的重量。他一手死死地扣住一块凸起的岩石，另一手由抓着张大侠肩膀，到抓着后背的衣襟，最后被冲得只能勉强抓住腰带。天底下能这样光明正大地扯武林盟主腰带的人，大概再不会有第二个了，吴邪暗搓搓地想——腰带啊腰带，你可要坚强，我真的不是故意耍流氓。

他们又敲了几下之后，铁栏虽然没有断掉的迹象，边框却有了些晃动的痕迹。张起灵收刀，随即双手捉住铁栏，一脚蹬上石壁，猛然发力。铁栏顿时被扯开一角，露出缝隙。但是这一下用力过猛，也超出了吴邪的承受力。被撞飞的瞬间，小掌柜倒是还记得死死地抓住张大侠的腰带，但是固定位置的另一只手却松开了。不过还没等他回过神，背部却又被大力一撞，把他顶了回来。吴邪呛了一口水，回头一看，果然是胖子。这厮不知何时跟了下来，正像一只壁虎一样牢牢地吸在岸边，一身肥膘在这个时候完全显露出了价值。

三人抓紧时间，鱼贯进入通道。这里的水流相对湍急，他们要扶住墙壁才能保证不被冲走，游了不大一会儿，吴邪便觉得胸口的压力小了起来。又过片刻，他觉得身体越来越重，简直快要浮不起来了。不过随即他便意识到，并不是他的身体重了，而是水变浅了，也就是说他们快要上岸了。

果然，没过多久他便听到“隆隆”的声音，水流也越发湍急，张起灵率先向上游去，吴邪和胖子紧跟其后浮上水面。而就在这一瞬间，吴邪几乎就被眼前的景象惊呆了。

在这片浅滩的上游，一条声势浩大的瀑布奔腾汹涌，轰鸣的水声传来，仿若近在耳畔。这竟是一条地下暗河，而在这条河所环绕的中央，一座宏伟的地宫赫然伫立。

——皇陵地宫，找到了！

这片地方看起来不似纯粹的天然空洞，似乎是人为在原有的地势基础上开凿的。地下河汇集了积水，日复一日的冲刷山岩，经过几千几万年形成了这天然的奇观。此处倚山坐案，藏风聚水，是难得的吉祥格局，也难怪皇陵会建在此处。

不过他们应该还没有进入地宫的范围。这里和外面是没有通路的，通路应该健在地宫之内，自上而下，与地上的建筑相连。这条路随着先皇下葬之后就会封死，所以他们不必再担心护陵军的追缉。吴邪还是第一次游这么远的水路，何况每次换气都是冒着生命危险，紧张得要命。如今虽然周围机关重重，但是总比泡在水里要舒服多了。

他们上岸简单休息了一会儿，便开始为潜入地宫做准备。从外观看去，地宫有三层，但这楼的位置正对陵区中心的神庙，和地面的建筑相连，算起来应该有五层。同时也不排除这下面另有洞天的可能。

因为地宫从一开始就没有给活人留道儿的打算，所以下面这三层中根本没有入口。吴邪和胖子商量了半天，都觉得有些受挫。这里的构造以他们几个现有的装备想要进去几乎是不可能的，唯一的途径是动用炸药。别说他们手头弄不来炸药，即便是有炸药，在这种地方引爆，跟主动给皇帝陪葬并没有什么区别，更不要说外面的五千护陵军都不是聋子——这个办法可行性不大。他们好不容易到了这里，却束手无策，任是谁心里都不会舒坦。

气氛正沉闷着，张起灵突然起身，走到一处地点，以刀鞘指地，笃定地道：“挖这里。”

吴邪和胖子面面相觑，都不明白张大侠的用意，但是他们又同觉得在这种情况下，张起灵的话不能不听。他们在水路里简直顺利得过分了，吴邪才不相信水路里没有机关，他更相信是有人带他们巧妙的避开了。张起灵对这座皇陵似乎非常了解，从刚才起他就有这种感觉。

本想再问问，结果一眼就看见张大侠拿着黑金古刀准备掘地，小掌柜顿时一阵胃疼。

——败家子！快放开那个龙脊背！

“小哥你等等！咱们有下地的家伙，我找找……”吴邪舍命救下差点儿被当铲子使的黑金古刀，转身在包里翻了起来。

他取出一片卸了杆子的小铲头儿，又拼了几个机巧的木杆儿，算是自制了一套携带铲——这是他前几日在街上收来玩儿的，不想真的派上了用场。

胖子对着那袖珍铲子唏嘘道：“天真，你下斗还带抠耳勺的？”

“你掏耳朵用这么大的抠耳勺？”吴邪瞪了他一眼，不服气地道，“懂什么，这玩意可花了我不少钱，本来是准备高价转手的，别小瞧他。”说着，他神经兮兮地摸了摸铲子，道：“小可爱，走一个，别让他们的刀瞧扁了！

事实证明吴邪的银子还真没有白花，工具虽然小了些，但总比没有强。三人换着挖了大概一个时辰，终于碰到了砖块，看结构是墓顶——这下面果然还有东西。

一时间他们也不知道该感慨吴邪想得周到，还是张起灵料事如神。总之，藏在最底下的，一定是最有价值的。胖子当即便要抡起铲子凿下去，张起灵却一挥手。

他倾身，奇长二指沿着砖缝摸了很久，道：“不能砸，这里面有夹层，砖头只能往外抽，不然毒水涌出来，咱们谁都别想进去。”

胖子纠结：“那不是白扯了？这砖连条缝都没有，要起出来哪有这么……”

没等胖子话说完，张起灵气息一凛，二指猛然发力，居然就这么铁钉一样地插入砖缝内，竟将砖块生生抽离出来。

这一招“空手拆砖”的绝学把吴邪彻底看呆了。张大侠这两根手指头是成精了吗？原来他不只会点人的穴道，连砖都不放过！他之前还笑胖子上辈子是土夫子，如今看来小哥根本是土夫子的祖师爷啊。有这样的手段，当个名门正派的武林盟主可真是太委屈他了。

“他娘的，我算是服了！小哥，你这是什么功夫？”胖子看样子恨不得立刻拜张起灵为师。

张起灵自然不会回答。有了第一个豁口后，情况便全然不同了。很快吴邪和胖子也加入其中，他们大概搬出了五十来块儿墓砖，便看到了固定墓顶的支架。眼前终于露出了一个可以容人的入口，只是下面黑洞洞一片，什么也看不清。

吴邪听说但凡是古墓，内里的环境多半有问题，由于常年密闭，阴气又重，一般要放放才能进入。但是先帝殡天不过十余年，眼前这还是一座新墓，应该不存在这样的问题。

张大侠纵身一跃，第一个下了去。吴邪从上面只看见张起灵的火折子在周围照了一圈，似乎是在确认环境。又过了一会儿，那人才让吴邪和胖子相继下来。

一踏上地面，吴邪的心跳不由加速。他正踏在皇帝老子的墓里，这样的事放在两个月前他是想也不敢想的。年轻人的血气和好奇心被完全调动了起来，吴邪也不知道此刻自己是害怕多一些，还是兴奋多一些。

他们所在的位置是一处宽敞的大殿。四壁上镶有烛台，地中间摆放着一个巨大的香炉。入口处还有两盏传说中的“长明灯”，不过看样子陵墓封闭不久就已经熄灭了。大殿北方中线之上是一把金碧辉煌的龙椅。烛火点燃的瞬间，火光照射在龙椅上折射得这阴森之地几乎有了些富丽堂皇之感，仿佛是天子殿堂的一个缩影。

26

从设置来看，这里应该是陵墓的中殿。三个人简单的检查了一番，确认此地至少表面上还算安全。很可能是建造者把机关主要设置在了入口处，他们是从上面抄近路下来，自然避开了大部分陷阱，而这又是多亏了张大侠神机妙算。

中殿后方有两个入口，分别通往东配殿和西配殿，这里是嫔妃殉葬的地方，丽嫔的遗骨很可能就在此处。配殿之后就是后殿，也就是主殿，是皇帝棺木存放之处，也是最危险之处，他们的目的地多半就是那里。虽然幸运地直接进入了中殿，但是对于众人而言，真正的挑战才刚刚开始。

按吴邪的意思是，既然已经到了这里，不如直接把霍玲的遗骨带上，毕竟前面就是主墓室了，一旦有任何意外发生，他们回来的时候就未必再有工夫顾及这些。胖子却说他们打扰皇帝老子睡觉已是大不敬，如今又要带走人家最年轻貌美的小老婆，是个男人都不会开心的，万一皇帝老子被气诈尸了，他们都得吃不了兜着走。依他看这事也不用太认真，出去的时候随便捡点儿骨头渣子给老太太也就得了。

“这……也太缺德了吧？”吴邪有点儿犹豫，他明白胖子的办法是对他们最有利的，但是这样欺骗一个思女心切的老人家，他总觉得过意不去。

“天真，人死随风去，那些后事都是给活人看的，你不说我不说小哥不说，还有谁会知道？”

“可是……”

“我去取遗骨。”张起灵突然道。

吴邪一听，没来由地松了口气，他有点儿得意地对胖子使个眼色——你看吧，我们小哥是诚实守信好青年，没你那么多损招儿。

不料紧接着张起灵又道：“你们在这里等着，不要动任何东西，我一个人去。”说完，张大侠也不知道脚下使了个什么功夫，一下子便消失在东配殿门口。

“哎？小哥等等小哥……小哥！”

“别喊啦。”胖子一把拽住吴邪，“人都走远了。小哥等不了小哥，只有咱们要等小哥。”

吴邪顿时瞪向胖子：“肯定是因为你大吵大闹，小哥嫌烦就自己走了，你看你出的什么馊主意！”

胖子给气乐了：“天真，咱别这样，小哥不就是离开一会儿，没准是内急，找个地方方便去呢，你朝我发什么小媳妇儿脾气……你就放心吧！这一路上小哥把你看得跟什么似的，还怕他不回来？”

“你什么眼神儿？那是他看着我？那是我看着他！”吴邪愤愤地道，“你知道什么？要不是我看着他，他早跑了不知道多少回了。”跟着这失踪惯犯他容易吗？

“那也是你愿意的不是……”

两个人你一言我一语，也没什么别的办法，只能在原地等张起灵回来，半晌过去，吴邪始终提着心，胖子倒是很放得开，坐着无聊了，就回头去研究龙椅。其实一进来的时候，他的魂儿就贴在这把金灿灿的龙椅上了，碍于有张大侠盯着才不敢放肆。

吴邪忙道：“你快下来，小哥说什么都不能动！你也不怕那上面有毒！”

“你不懂，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。这可是龙椅，啧啧，这辈子谁要是能坐这么一屁股，也就值了！”胖子摸了两把，一看没事，胆子更大了起来，扭着屁股就坐了下去，捏着嗓子道：“吴爱卿，快快平身。”

吴邪不理他。

“大胆天真无邪，胆敢以下犯上。”

吴邪眉角抽了抽，索性把耳朵捂上。

“吴爱卿也已老大不小，空闺寂寞，难免脾气暴躁，寡人就将你许配于张盟主，择日完婚，你看如何？”

“——你他娘的别瞎扯行不行？”吴邪忍无可忍地跳起来。这都哪儿跟哪儿啊？

“哎呦，可算理我了。”胖子笑得贱兮兮，“你就配合一下呗，小哥这会儿八成正在给娘娘念家书，咱俩干等着多没意思。来来，你也来坐，咱们哥仨平分江山……”突然，胖子表情一变。

“天真，好像有点儿不对呀。”胖子的语气突然变了个调儿。

“你才发现不对，你就没对过！”吴邪正说着，却发现胖子表情僵硬，不似开玩笑。他不由也跟着心一沉：“什么情况？你别开玩笑。”

“骗你是小狗，你快来看看，我屁股好像被卡住了。”

吴邪将信将疑地走过去，围着胖子看了两圈，没发现任何异样——这死胖子又吓唬人。

“别闹了，小哥快回来了！别怪我没告诉你，小哥生起气来可吓人了，我可不会帮你说情的！”

“我他娘的真的起不来了，你快看我屁股底下是不是有什么东西？”胖子急得脑门上冒了一层汗，偏还捏着嗓子不敢用力，看起来要多怪异有多怪异。

吴邪到跟前蹲下查看，这才发现，胖子坐着的地方居然陷下去了一块儿。再没经验吴邪也知道胖子这是碰着机关了，他顿时心里一凉。四周还没有任何变化，也不知道这事什么机关。吴邪知道这回是真的出大事了，不由埋怨：“你看看，叫你别碰你偏不听，这下惹祸了！”

胖子到底是老江湖，乱中不忘求稳，他想了一会儿，道：“先别慌，这种机关我见过，是引爆炸药的。只要我不起来，是不会发动的。你快找个什么跟我差不多重的东西来压上头，把我替换下来就没事了。”

“和你差不多重的不就是你吗？这地方你让我上哪儿再找个胖子去！”

“就地取材，动动脑筋呀年轻人！我看门口那块儿石头就差不多，你试试！”

胖子说的是中殿门口的一尊玄武像。吴邪心说，你坐了人家的龙椅，如今还要搬一只龟身玄武在皇帝椅子上，这不是明着挑衅吗？这可比带走他一个小老婆罪过大多了！只是事到如今，他们也只能病急乱投医，这办法虽然冒险，但总比等死强。吴邪费了九牛二虎之力，把玄武拖到地中间。这东西看着重，但其实是空心的，掂量着确实跟胖子差不离。

“胖子，关键时刻道了，你来还是我来？”吴邪咬牙问道。

“我来！小吴你退后，万一我有个三长两短，不能把你也交代了！胖爷行走江湖靠的就是三件事，一是讲义气，二是讲义气，三就是……”

“行了！讲义气的不是就你一个！你一拎这玩意，重量就又增加了，到时候我上哪儿再找一块石头去？我来！”

“小吴！纯爷们！真汉子！”

“滚蛋！别以为我不知道你他娘的就等着我说这句话！”

吴邪按着胖子说的，将玄武挪过来，一点点儿的卡在机关上，胖子则配合着撤离。短短一刻钟的工夫，两个人身上已经大汗淋漓。好在胖子运气不错，他们的进展十分顺利，一会儿的工夫，胖子的屁股已经挪走了三分之二。

王老板不由赞道：“行啊天真，临危不惧，有胖爷我当年的风范！”

“别贫嘴了！先保住你的屁股再说。”

“没事，到这一步就已经……”胖子说着，突然脸色一变，“不好，我想放屁。”

吴邪正在酝酿最后一股巧劲儿，被他一说差点没气吐血。他黑着脸道：“给我憋着！憋死也要憋着！要不然也等我跑远一点！”

他可不想死在一个屁上！那也太丢人了！

胖子脸色铁青：“来不及了！快跑！”

下一刻，胖子猛地窜了起来，扯着吴邪从台阶上跳了下去。他们离地的瞬间，龙椅之下一声巨响，仿佛地底怪兽的一声怒喝。吴邪根本不敢回头，只能一股劲儿的逃窜，连自己屁股还在不在都不能确定。

好在情况还没有到最糟糕的地步，听声音爆炸发生在他们脚下很深的地方，这多少给二人留了些逃跑的余地。他们一路跑到中殿尽头，这才发现爆炸还没有蔓延到上层，然而，他们尚未从死里逃生的惊惧中回身，脚下便是一阵剧烈晃动。巨响过后，地板居然开始坍塌，吴邪毫无防备，脚下一空就摔了下去。跌落的瞬间他只觉得头部被什么撞击，随即眼前一黑，失去意识。

这一觉睡得又沉又久，身体仿佛千斤重，而且热得厉害，好像快要烧起来了。

突然，额头传来冰凉的触感，十分舒适，吴邪忍不住贴过去。对方了然，冰凉的毛巾贴着他的额头下移，在鼻尖、脸颊、下巴、颈窝依次擦拭。他清醒了些，眼珠先是动了动，最后费力地撑开眼皮，隐约看到一个人影儿。

那是个有点儿陌生的男人，眼神冷冰冰的，动作却很温柔。见他醒了，男人探了探他的额头，问：“觉得怎么样？”

吴邪眨了眨眼睛，最后道：“头疼。”

开口发出的是十分稚嫩的声音，吴邪一下子觉得哪里不对，可又想不起来。

男人却不觉得奇怪，只是点了点头，又问：“还记得自己叫什么名字吗？”

“……叫吴邪。”

“几岁了？”

他想了想，最后认真地回答道：“五……五岁半。”

他想起来了，他叫吴邪，还差三个月就六岁了。这次他是跟着三叔出来玩的，可是三叔走了一段儿就不再理他，还把他拴在树下，叫他等着。这个人……是三叔的朋友吗？小小的孩子从被子里伸出胳膊，软乎乎的小手攥紧张起灵的袖子，透露了些许不安。

“你中暑了，你三叔托我先照顾你，明天就送你回家。”

原来是这样，男孩儿点点头，眼珠子转了转，又问道：“哥哥，你是谁呀？”

“张起灵。”

孩子听了一愣。在他的记忆力，还没有一个大人这么认真地回答过他。这个名字对他的年龄来说记忆起来有点复杂，甚至这三个字他都还写不全。

“是哥哥把我从树上放下来的？”

“嗯。”

“……谢谢哥哥。”

张起灵看了那孩子一眼。这个反应对于五六岁的小孩儿而言未免有些太乖巧了，也许是病着的缘故吧，又或者，这原本就是个很懂事的孩子。

事实上，吴邪的反应并不是“懂事”，那只是大人们自以为是的揣测罢了。五六岁的孩子已经有一套自己认识事物的方式，那是成年人难以探究的想法。吴邪不哭不闹，一是因为他没有力气，二则是因为这之前他已经醒过一次。那时候周围黑漆漆的，一个人都没有，他害怕极了。张起灵的存在对他而言已是一种安慰。比起眼前出现一个陌生人，小孩子往往更害怕孤身一人被丢下。

吴邪觉得这个哥哥不像坏人，虽然他不会笑，但是对他很好。爷爷说不笑的人往往也不会骗人，那么哥哥说会送他回家，也是真的吧。

大病初愈的吴邪没有平时的活力，反而多了平日罕见的乖巧，叫吃饭就吃饭，叫睡觉就睡觉，除了吃药有些不情愿，一切都很叫人省心。唯一的难题是洗澡。吴邪身上捂了不少汗，不洗不行，可客栈没有孩子用的浴桶。为了让五岁半的吴邪不至于在浴桶里溺水，张起灵索性省了重新打水的工夫，就在自己洗澡的时候把小不点儿抱进来一起洗刷。

吴邪在同龄孩子里算个子高的，但是踩着张起灵的大腿站着，水还是没到了胸脯。自己身上滑溜溜的，哥哥身上也滑溜溜的，吴邪站不住，扑腾着呛了两口水之后，便像抱住救命稻草一样死死地搂着张大侠的脖子，说什么也不撒手了。洗完澡，孩子被张起灵用干布巾卷成一个春卷扛回床上。他正要找衣服，小吴邪已经自己擦干了身体，利落地钻进被子里缩成一团，眼巴巴地看着张起灵。

张起灵见状，也不逼他穿衣，只把被子掖紧了些，自己也跟着躺下。没一会儿，小小的身体不请自来地钻进他被窝，热乎乎地拱着他的胳膊，睡梦中嘴巴“啵啵”地吐着气，可爱又可笑。张起灵在小孩屁股蛋上摸了一把，又探探腋下——还是有点烧。

第二天清早张起灵买药回来的时候，吴邪已经穿好衣服，乖乖地坐在床沿儿，两条小腿荡来荡去，姿态天真可爱。不过一看到张起灵手上的药，“天真无邪”立刻把小脸纠成了包子。

“你说今天就送我回家的。”小少爷有些不悦地道。

小孩子一句话的含义是很丰富的，比如：你撒谎，说送我回家，却逼我吃药，真是个大坏蛋……等等。

27

睡饱了觉，吴邪的精神恢复了不少，连小孩子的淘气劲儿也一起恢复了，想法设法地逃避吃药。不过所有办法都被张起灵一声“啧”轻易地解决了。

——哥哥平时虽然很好说话，但是一定不能激怒。幼年的吴邪像敏锐的小动物，已经懂得辨别哪种人可以挑衅，哪种人则不能。

不过天公不作美，手里这碗苦药注定和他无缘。小吴邪才刚把药送到嘴边，门外突然传来一阵喧嚣。紧接着，房门被一脚踢开，几个持刀的人冲了进来，对着张起灵大吼。什么“追杀”，什么“偿命”，什么“死期到了”，吴邪都听不懂。小小的孩子被吓得手一抖，药碗“哗啦”一声扣在地上，药汁也溅了满地。

张起灵对眼前的敌人视若无睹，反而别有深意地看了吴邪一眼。后者无辜地缩了缩肩膀，适当地作出“我好害怕”、“我不是故意的”等表情。小孩子这种半真半假的演技稚嫩得甚至有些可爱了，张大侠总算没立刻施展家教，只留下个“回头再算账”的眼神。他一手捞起小鬼头，一手持刀，阔步向前走去，丝毫没将这群不速之客放在眼里。

直到那些人凶狠地扑过来，吴邪才切实地感受到了害怕。原来这就是爷爷口中的坏人，他们打不过哥哥，就向年幼的他出手。张起灵一手护着他，单手接招，动作流畅而潇洒。吴邪已经忘了后来发生了什么，只知道眼前出现很多红色的鲜血，他从来没有见过这么多血，有哥哥的，当然更多还是那些恶人的，独独没有他的。他一直被哥哥牢牢地护着，好像被保护在最坚实的堡垒中，分毫无伤。对方有好几伙人，他们一路逃亡，好几次陷入危险。但是哥哥是他见过的最厉害的人，那些坏人根本不是他的对手。最后，他们来到一处野外。看着张起灵的身影，小小的吴邪突然有不好的预感，他记得这里，这是三叔叫他等候的地方。

已经过去三天了，三天里小吴邪见到了他从来无法想象的世界。他看向身边的张起灵，那个人身体紧绷着，明明已经没有危险了，他的杀气依然没有散去。小吴邪默默地走上前，伸手握住了张起灵被血浸透的衣角。

小小的碰触让张起灵猛然回神，似乎才想起身边还带着一个小家伙。

“……你不害怕？”

吴邪咬牙，用力地摇头。

——哥哥保护了他，他才不会害怕哥哥。

看着明明就颤抖着，却还死死拉扯他的小小身影，张起灵抬手在吴邪头上摸了摸，低声道：“在这里等着，会有人来接你。”

停顿了一下，他又说道：“明天就能回家了。”

这是张起灵第二次对他说这句话，可是这一次，小不点儿却大哭了起来。因为张起灵说完便转身离开了，他的身影消失在夜幕中，再也没回头。

“别走，小哥别走……小哥！”

吴邪猛然惊醒，胸口的刺痛却让他瞬间从梦境跌落现实。这里是……对了，胖子触动了龙椅上的机关，地板塌陷，他掉落下来——这么说自己还活着？

吴邪动了动，发现不只胸口，后脑也疼得厉害。他摸了一把，黏黏腻腻的，一股腥味。看来是撞破头了。

吴邪龇牙咧嘴地在胸前摁了摁，庆幸于自己的骨头都还在原位，至于有没有内伤，那就不得而知了。伤口在脑后，吴邪看不见，只能用身上的碎布简单的缠一下。鼻子嘴巴里也都是血，不知道破相了没有——本来就娶不到媳妇，要是连这张脸也出事了，就真的只能求张大侠负责了。

吴邪掏出火折子，对着周围一照，不禁出了一身的冷汗。他竟是身处一处陷阱之中，右侧紧邻一个深坑，里面竖满了尖锐的铁刺。他坠落的位置再偏移半分，只怕就要变成刺猬了。设计者大概正是担心这里高度不足，摔不死人，所以才在下面加了陷阱。没想到他下落的时候被撞飞，反而因祸得福，逃过了一劫。

吴邪被摔得七荤八素，早就没了方向感，这会儿也只能凭着直觉摸索。他一把抹掉鼻子下的血迹，向四周用力嗅了嗅，试图发现蛛丝马迹。从刚才起他就闻到一股异香。这种味道他在上面的时候也闻到一些，似乎是从配殿传来的，也许顺着香味儿能找到其他出路。抱定心思，吴邪一瘸一拐地朝前方走去。

石室之外是一条幽深的隧道，每走几步便一条岔路，好几次吴邪都绕回原地。因为没有光，加之腿上的外伤似乎比他以为得要重，吴邪走得非常慢。他越走越发现这条隧道非常奇怪，两边高，中间低，地势则是由高向低，就像一个凹槽——这好像是一条水槽啊！吴邪骤然醒悟。

没错，既然是陷阱，又怎么会特意留一处通道，这里看起来是地宫排水通路的一部分，他脚下的恐怕正是导引水流的水槽。这个季节雨水不多，所以这里面还是干燥的，但是水往低处流，那么只要他往高处走，也许就能回到陵墓上层了。这个发现让吴邪振奋不已，脚步不自觉地加快。

又走了大概半个时辰，吴邪敏锐地察觉到空气的变化——是血，有浓烈的血腥味儿。

果然，没多久他就在地上发现了血迹。这是新鲜的血液，刚落下不久，不知道为什么没有干。这地宫里的活人就只有他们三个，难道是胖子？血液一路淅淅沥沥，吴邪难以想象一个人要拖着多重的伤才能在沿路留下这样多的血迹。他越走心越惊，无论这些血来源于胖子还是小哥，都绝对不是一个好的暗示。随着血迹的引导，周围的环境也发生了变化。如果说他之前被困在一座庞大的迷宫里，那么眼前的地点就好似迷宫的终点。

水槽的尽头是一座四四方方的石室，这就是出口了吧。一方面担心着小哥和胖子的情况，一方面耐心耗尽，吴邪不疑有他，阔步向前走去。

下一瞬，一股力量猛然将他推倒在地！

脊骨狠狠地撞在地上，像被一头猛兽猎食一般，腰肢也因姿势的原因扭得生疼。铺天盖地的血腥味儿袭来，披头散发的“血人”压在他身上，狠狠地咬向他的脖子。吴邪毫无防备，顿时惨叫一声，他甚至觉得自己的喉管已经被咬断了，但是——

这一瞬间，吴邪的第一反应居然并非逃跑，而是狠狠地捉住那怪物两鬓的头发，以看清那混蛋的面容。虽然只有一瞬，但是他绝对不会认错，这个声音，这个气息，还有这怪物一般的力道，都不是第一次……

“张、起、灵！”吴邪咬牙，死死地盯着那人血红的双眼，“你他娘的又发什么疯！”

然而，看清张起灵的状况，他不由又是一惊。

何止是糟糕，简直糟糕透了！

他身上的衣服已经全被血迹染透，连发梢都被干涸的血迹黏住，简直和初见时如出一辙……不，比那时更甚。而更让吴邪揪心的是他此时全无人气，眼白完全充血，戾气重得好似地狱归来的嗜血修罗。

这到底是怎么回事，一会儿不见，小哥怎么会变成这样？

这一失神的工夫，眼前人影一闪，再度逼近。吴邪下意识地闪躲，堪堪避开了攻击。可陷入疯狂的张起灵动作依然灵敏得惊人，一瞬间便堵住吴邪退路。吴邪想要转身已是不及，狠狠地撞上张起灵肩头——靠！居然这么硬！鼻梁要塌了！

疼痛让吴邪恢复了些许冷静。现在可不是发呆的时候，如果张起灵认真地跟他打，自己连选择死法的余地都没有。要是就这么死得不明不白，他做鬼也不会甘心。身体被按着，踢打无效，吴邪索性对着那人胳膊一口咬了下去。口腔里一阵腥味儿，两个人的血混在一起，根本分不清是谁的味道。吴邪用了狠力气，咬得自己牙龈都生疼。张起灵吃疼，单臂一甩，竟生生将吴邪甩了出去。

吴邪被撞在墙上，眼冒金星，心里骂个不停。妈的张起灵，这是中了什么邪，难道真的想杀了他吗？等等……中邪？

吴邪灵光一闪。没错，看张起灵的神色，显然已经神志不清了。

“小哥！我是吴邪呀！你看清楚我是嗷——”

话音未落又是一拳，吴邪顿时连站起来的力气都没有了。张起灵一抬手掐住他的脖子，力道大得像要将吴邪的脖子扭下来。肺内的空气急剧减少，他很快就出现了窒息感。

不行，再这样下去他必死无疑！

情急之下，吴邪在身后的墙壁猛地一蹬，顿时像一支箭矢一样冲了出去。生死关头的爆发力不可小觑，张起灵也被这股冲劲儿撞开一步。不过吴邪也因为惯性扑倒在那人身上。猛然呼吸到空气，吴邪咳得心肝肺都快出来了，然而还没等他回过神，又是一阵天旋地转。张起灵轻而易举地一个翻身，将吴邪死死按在地面。吴邪知道这样下去自己就再没有机会了，他顾不得自己气息不匀，快如闪电的出手，避开了张起灵的压制——那是当然了，因为他的这一次攻击终于出乎了张起灵预料。或者说那根本不是攻击，只是看起来毫无意义的动作。吴邪突然用双手缠上张起灵的后颈，将对方的脸狠狠地压向自己。

下一刻，四唇相对，气息相容，笼罩自己的身体顿时僵硬。

这是最后一招了，这是没有办法的办法。他想起上次张起灵醉酒后也有过这样一段疯狂的神情，那次张起灵就是在和他“亲密接触”之后才渐渐恢复了正常。

吴邪这一下几乎抱了必死的决心，所以当身上的身体真的不动了，他反而有些不知所措。不过很快，另外的人就接替了他的主动。那人好似突然开了光，一改之前的风格，舌尖灵巧地刮过吴邪的牙龈，又引导着吴邪的舌头与之共舞，交换的除了唾液还有浓重的血腥味儿。吴邪被这个情绪过于浓重的吻刺激得几乎失神，然而血的味道又让天生敏感的他晕眩不已。

终于，在窒息之前，他勉强错开头，喊道：“小哥……小哥！”

“我在。”

耳畔传来清晰的声音，吴邪眼前突然一花。

像咒语被解开，腥红的混乱景象如梦境一般碎裂。吴邪再度回过神来，视线已是一片清明。

“醒了吗？”张起灵出声道。

声音异常清晰，那是当然的，两个人离得如此之今，他死死地搂着张起灵的脖子，嘴里还留着那个人的气息。吴邪下意识地区摸那人的脸颊——干净的，没有血迹，眼珠子还是该死的黑得没有一点儿波澜，眼白也是正常的，只是神色里少了一分淡然，多了一点儿平日罕见的忧心。

怎么回事？小哥怎么看起来这么正常，刚才不是还要杀了他吗？不，不对。吴邪陷入迷茫，这……到底不正常的人是谁？

“小哥，我好想还不太……你先让我起来。”吴邪一手捂着头，一手去推张起灵。那人也不知道在想什么，推一下还不动，又推了一下才给了反应。

“你中邪了。”

什么？吴邪一惊。那么说，刚才的一切果然都是幻觉，可是他们为什么会……

摸了一把唇边的血迹，张起灵道：“舌尖血能辟邪。”

舌、舌尖血……

吴邪很想请问这个“舌尖血”是怎么被灌自己嘴里的，但是嘴唇上残留的感觉和口腔内的气息似乎已经清楚地为他做了解答。

“原、原来是这样。”吴邪领悟。

对，小哥也是没办法，吴邪强迫自己笑得不那么僵硬，他正要开口道谢，却听张大侠平静地道——

“不过我的血比较特别，不用舌尖的也可以。”

——那你他妈掐着我亲个什么劲儿？！

吴邪怒目。

28

张起灵看了他一眼，用一种淡定得不可思议的语调陈述：“我想点你睡穴，可是你一下用头撞过来——”

“够了够了！后面的事我已经知道了！”吴邪连忙阻止张起灵继续，自己失态后的样子，他实在没有勇气知道。可是好端端的怎么会中邪呢？到底是什么时候的事情，总不会连胖子触动机关的事也是幻觉吧？

吴邪后脑还隐隐作痛，伤口总不会骗人。他又观察起眼前的环境，发现这里是一座看起来平平无奇的石室，幻觉中触目惊心的血迹也并不存在。那么他到底是……

“是气味。”张起灵道，“你所走过的通道墙壁上涂了一种特殊的香料，香气会使人心绪波动，产生幻觉。”

难怪！他确是顺着香味寻找出路的，无论是血迹还是陷入疯狂的张起灵，都是他在当时那种情况下最害怕看到的……这样一说，倒是也解释得通了。

“小哥，你怎么会在这里，你不是去取丽嫔遗骨了？”难道他们连累小哥也掉下来了？

“你又怎么会在这里？”张起灵反问。

这……吴邪下意识地心虚了一下，可随即又一想，不对啊，这次他可是乖乖地听话等在原地，祸都是胖子惹的。于是他干咳一声，发挥口才，把他们触动机关掉落陷阱的事情简单说了一遍，又把胖子的乱来和自己的无辜、机智、讲义气细致地描绘了一遍。这才挺起胸膛，骄傲地仰脸，好像在说——你看，这次不怪我吧？

张起灵听完，只是略微皱了皱眉，随即走到墙边，坐了下来。

吴邪一愣：“小哥？”

“我们被困住了。”张起灵淡淡地道，“这条通道只有两个出口，一个在你掉下来的地方，已经被封住了。”他原本是打算从吴邪掉下来的地方上去的，但是按吴邪说的，现在这条路已经封死了。

“还有一条路在这里，”张起灵看向上方，道：“开启的方法只有一个，但是人手不够。”

吴邪顺着他的视线看去，只见一人多高的墙壁处，支出一座造型奇特的烛台，乍一看似乎是什么动物的头部，那形状……姑且看做是龙吧。奇怪的是，这里的四面墙壁上，一共只有三座烛台。一般而言，这种东西的摆放讲究对称，不是两座就是四座，“三”在这里实在是一个微妙的数字，。

见张起灵没有阻止，吴邪大着胆子伸手。他轻轻一跃，便触到了那龙头烛台。一摸一看，吴邪才发现，这并不是龙，当然也不是麒麟，严格的讲，这是貔貅。

貔貅也叫辟邪，是传说中会以金银珠宝为食的凶猛瑞兽。貔貅和麒麟最为相像，所以经常被混淆，吴邪做的是典当生意，经手的古玩很多，所以他倒是分得清楚。汉代以来，貔貅造型的饰物相比于龙、凤、麒麟等瑞兽，已逐渐稀缺。但是先帝酷爱貔貅，这是众所周知的。先帝甚至听从谋士之言，在国库门前造了一对高大的铜制貔貅，以寄托招财进宝，国库充盈之寓意。所以他们在这里看到貔貅似乎也属正常。只是，貔貅乃是一对，雄为貔，雌为貅，这里零出一个孤家寡人来，就更奇怪了。

吴邪原想看得更仔细些，踮起脚尖来手劲下压，不料那烛台居然一沉。吴邪被吓了一跳，慌忙松手，烛台归位的同时，另一侧烛台却扬了起来。

“是连环锁。”张起灵道，“这三处烛台内另有机关相连，要像开启通道，必须要将三盏烛台同时按下。”

所以张起灵才说人手不够，吴邪顿时了然。原来他们被困在这里，并不是因为找不到出口，而是明知道出口却打不开。这就有点为难了，通道就在上面，可机关却需要三个人同时开启。如此一来，就只能把希望寄托在胖子身上。他和胖子是一同掉下陷阱的，既然自己都能活着，以胖子的能力应该也不至于有生命危险，但是大概状况也不会太好，也许现在还困在迷宫里。那么就像小哥说的，他们被困住了，除了等，什么也做不了。

奇怪的是，即使此时此刻，吴邪也并不觉得沮丧。一方面是由于他刚刚在幻境中死里逃生，精神还紧绷着；另外也是因为，这个叫张起灵的男人虽然陈述了这样的现况，可是并没有一丝一毫要等死的样子。是以吴邪始终没有太深刻地意识到“他们已经陷入了绝境”这件事。

小吴掌柜不死心地又对着墙壁研究了一会儿，遗憾地发现的确没有什么可行的办法。这间石室不大，但是想要同时控制两盏以上的烛台还是做不到的。吴邪也想过用绳子拴住三个烛台，在中间同时拉伸。可是角度又成了问题。烛台的高度和移动的角度显然都经过了精心设计，想凭借一个人把烛台拉扯到固定的角度是不可能的。折腾了一会儿，吴邪终于宣布放弃，到墙角和张大侠一起坐了下来。

一闲下来，很多事就涌上脑海，刚才的幻觉实在太逼真了，吴邪其实到现在还不是很分得清哪一部分是环境，哪一部分又是真实发生过的事情。他侧头看去，张起灵的侧脸和梦境中的男人重合，结合初识时的种种迹象，吴邪犹豫半晌，终是开口问出了心中的疑问。

“小哥，其实有个问题我一直想问，我……我以前是不是见过你？”

没办法，他总不能直接说，我刚才梦见你给我洗澡，还捏我屁股。

张起灵微怔，随即脸色一沉：“你想起了什么？”

见状，吴邪更加认定那段儿时回忆也许根本不是幻觉，那也许是他曾经忘掉的一部分记忆。可是这不对啊，梦里他似乎只有五六岁，而张起灵看起来居然和现在并无区别。如果这件事是真的，那这么多年里，张起灵岂不是分毫没有老去？

吴邪刚想提问，话到嘴边他又觉得太扯了，这怎么可能呢。说起来，自己小时候还见过张叔叔，也许那个人是张起灵的父亲，他们只是长得非常相像而已。张吴两家原本就是世交，他们交往起来倒也算门当户对……不，重点是，若事实真是如此，那么这些父辈的事，张起灵自然是不会记得。

吴邪越想越觉得就是这么回事，对，只有这个解释了。是以当张起灵看过来，他只摇头说：“没什么，就是在幻觉里看见了一些怪事。”

吴邪把梦里的事简单说了，倒没直说梦见了张起灵，只说梦见了一个和他有点像的人。说完，吴邪不好意思地笑了笑：“要不是年龄实在对不上，真要以为那就是你了。”

“如果真的是呢。”

吴邪抬头，正对上张起灵的视线。那是淡然的，平静的眼神，可是这份淡然、平静背后所隐藏的东西，如果他不愿意表达，没人能看穿。吴邪被盯得心中一紧，突然就萌生了不好的预感。

果然，张起灵突然问道：“吴邪，你相信长生吗？”

这个问题来得太过突然了，和之前的谈话内容毫无关联，吴邪一时哑然。长生，这似乎是古往今来众人所渴求的东西，上至帝王将相，下至平民百姓，没有人不对这二字心怀向往。只是由于这件事的渺茫，在漫长的历史中，“长生”早已升华为一种意象，仅仅存在于人们的想象之中。张起灵的这个问题，看起来毫无意义，但是吴邪却不由紧张起来。因为他意识到，到了如今的境地，这个人似乎终于准备告诉他一些事情，而这些事情，或者说其中的某一部分，很可能和“长生”有关。

“我不知道。”想了想，吴邪如实回答。也许没有直接否定就证明他已经动摇了。这是多么虚妄而可笑的事情，然而只因为是张起灵说的，所以他便无法一笑置之。他于是反问道：“你呢，你相信吗？”

张起灵摇头。

“这世上并不存在真正的‘长生’，生老病死是人之常情，违逆自然因果，必然要付出代价。”

吴邪开始还赞同，后来却越听越不对劲儿。张起灵的意思是，没有绝对的长生，但是难道存在“相对”的？他所说的代价又是指什么？如果这种事发生在别人身上，吴邪一定会大笑不止。但是在张起灵身上，一切不可能便变得无限趋近于可能，如果张起灵突然跟他说自己已经八百岁了，是个下凡的老神仙，他大概也不会怀疑。

想了半天，吴邪叹道：“小哥，反正我们已经困在这里了，说句不好听的，没准我们这次都出不去了。你能不能告诉我，你瞒着我的那些事，还有你到底是什么人？你和我……和吴家之间，又到底发生过什么事？这些难道和你口中的长生代价有关吗？”

九门功臣之争，皇陵中的蛇眉铜鱼，终极的线索，长生……综合这些因素，吴邪已经隐约有了一个事件的轮廓，但是他下意识地不愿意去面对，除非有人亲口告诉他，这些事情全都不是巧合。

好半晌，久到吴邪以为张起灵不会回答了，黑暗中却突然传来那人的声音。

“是终极。”张起灵道，“吴邪，你好好想一想，从小到大，你难道没有听周围的人提过这两个字？你的爷爷难道没有警告过你什么？”

被张起灵这一提示，吴邪倒是真的灵光一闪。“终极”这两个字似乎的确在什么地方被人提起过，不过不是爷爷，也不是三叔，好像是在二叔的书阁里。

“终极……”吴邪琢磨着这两个字，一个崭新的词汇却下意识地脱口而出，“天书？”

出声的瞬间，吴邪自己也是一怔，脑子里有什么印象骤然清晰。

上一次张起灵只说了“终极”二字，他的确没什么印象，如今提到“|天书”|，他却恍惚想起了一些事情。是了，怪不得张起灵那么肯定他听过这些事，因为这并不是什么秘密，关于“天书”的传说，在现在的武林中也仍然流传着。只是那件事太过不可思议，也太过敏感，鲜少有人会提起。

武林每次出现大的动荡，起因无外乎几件事，神兵现世，秘籍流失，又或者像这次的世家动荡。这个江湖里每天都有人做着天下第一的美梦，总有人相信哪怕自己武功平平，但得到神兵就能天下无敌，修炼秘籍就能独步江湖。天书“终极”的出现也和大多数故事差不多，区别只在于，这部秘籍的出现，引发得不只是武林动荡，而是——

天下大乱。

如今风调雨顺，国泰民安，朝野平静，山河一片大好。但事实上，百姓脱离了战乱也不过几十个年头了，还不足以让一代人遗忘朝代更替，江山易主的兵燹之祸给人民所带来的疮痍。即便流言已经平息，新帝又是位贤君，爱民如子，治国有方，但是人们心里依然视当年那场动乱的缘由为不详。而那场战乱的源头，正是这本被传为不祥之物的天书——“终极密卷”。

为得此天书，前朝皇室在朝廷内忧外患，风雨飘摇的情况下，居然调动大军去挖掘古墓，从而大伤国力，在先帝大军逼近时无力守城，间接导致了亡国的下场。因此这卷天书又被称为“祸国之卷”。但事实上，在我朝立国之初，先帝也曾致力于寻找终极密卷。因为朝廷当时也曾大举调动兵力，知情人不在少数，算是天下人心照不宣的秘密。

能引得两位皇帝执著至此，若再以为终极密卷是什么武学秘籍，也未免太天真了。据传说，吸引前朝皇室即便亡国也在所不惜去寻找的，让先帝至死而念念不忘的，并非这卷天书本身，而正是上面所记载的——长生之术。

生前拥有的越多的人，也越惧怕失去，越是对永恒的生命渴望不已。无论王侯将相，还是贫民百姓，在这一点上都是一样的。金缕布衣，也不过都是一介凡人而已。

29

张起灵不是一个会说故事的人，他只是把那些事情的经过原原本本的叙述出来，那些世态炎凉、人心复杂，那些九死一生、惊心动魄都被他一语带过。尽管如此，吴邪却依然听得出了神。

说起来，这事的确和吴家脱不了干系。

当年狗五爷混迹江湖时，不只爱结交奇人，更爱探索奇景。某次狗五爷云游途中遭遇大雨，在避雨时一处天然洞穴。他原想待雨停后赶路，却在机缘巧合下发现，洞穴后居然接连着一座不为人知的山谷。谷中风景如画，更遍布奇花异草。狗五大喜，连续两日到此地纳凉小寐。直到第三日，他睡梦中突然额头一疼——竟是被什么砸了一下。

狗五低头一看，却是大惊失色，在的身边上，居然躺着一截森森的手骨。他再抬头望去，见高崖之上，石壁之间，横横地伸出好几截白骨来，这手骨正是从上面断裂落下的。

若是常人，一下子看见这么多尸骸，恐怕已经吓得夺路而逃。狗五到底是江湖人，很快就镇定下来。他注意到，这白骨上连一点儿腐肉都没有，显然这些人已经过世多时了。看来是前几日大雨冲刷，泥石崩塌，才让这些原本被埋葬的秘密暴露出来。这很可能是一个尸坑，两军交战时候会有一方来打扫战场，处理尸体就需要这样的地方。当然，也可能是江湖火并，或者是一次惨绝人寰的屠杀……他原本是这么想的，但是很快，他不得不再次否定自己的推测，因为他在悬崖边缘又发现了一样东西——

棺材。

这座崖壁里砌着的不只是尸体，还有棺材，这些尸体是由于棺材腐烂，才被雨水冲刷出来的。两军交战是没有条件弄这么多棺材的。剩下的就只有一种可能，那就是殉葬。狗五判断，此山之中必有一座古墓，而且从殉葬的人数来看，死者的身份绝不一般。

狗五年轻气盛，顿时被勾起了好奇心。他并未将这件事说出去，而是暗地里在周围打听这座山的历史。根据搜集而来的信息，狗五爷做了一番分析，又推测了年代，最后基本断定了这个墓主的身份。这很可能是战国时期的鲁国的一个王储的墓地，而听传说，这位王有个不怎么好的名号，叫做殇王。

事情到这里，顶多算是一次奇遇。狗五虽然好奇，倒也不至于平白无故地去盗掘先人墓地。而后没多久狗五爷就跟随了先帝，带领吴家成了九门之一，渐渐的也就忘记了这件事。直到鲁地一战，先帝吃了起义以来最大的败仗，一路退守江北。那时军中十分艰难，北方干旱，粮草不足，军饷缩减，军中人心惶惶，谣言四起。狗五爷灵机一动，就想到了当年偶遇的那座古墓。

此法虽然不义，但是在当时也是无奈之举。战国墓多丰厚，那些金银财宝死人也用不到，倒不如拿来救活人。只是古墓中机关复杂，需寻得一二武艺高强，心思慎密，又守口如瓶之人领头。而当时，先帝选中了他麾下的一个年轻人。

这个年轻人个性沉默，但是武艺高强，曾在阵前立下战功无数，并且深得先帝信任，的确是最适合的人选。狗五爷和年轻人就此带着九门的高手，一路向北，低调寻觅，终于找到了当年的鲁殇王墓。众人白天假扮成猎人掩人耳目，夜里便挖盗洞，运土，终于进入了墓室。然而他们万万没有想到的是，这一去，几乎折了九门的大半人力。

听到这里，吴邪不由皱眉：“怎么，那墓中还有什么怪物不成？”

在当时，九门高手差不多代表了武林的中心力量，连这些人都要吃亏，可见那里面是有多凶险。不料张起灵却摇摇头：“他们是自相残杀的。”

吴邪一惊：“这……怎么会？”

张起灵道，一开始，众人还谨记此行目的，墓中虽然机关重重，凶险万分，但是有这么多高手在，陷阱倒也不足为惧。他们一路突破，终于来到了主墓室，在殇王的棺材上，记载了这位王储的生平。当时他们都没有意识到，墓中的机关其实并不是最可怕的，鲁殇王真正的阴谋才刚刚开始。

主墓室内的墓志上记载着，这位王储居然活了243岁。

众人惊讶不已，大部分人都觉得这当然是不可能的，普通人怎么可能有这么长的寿命呢？可墓志铭上说，这位鲁殇王乃是有缘之人，曾得神州西王母点化，习得“长生之术”。所谓的“死亡”，只是他脱去肉体凡胎得到成仙的过程。证据就是，在这座棺材的周围，还放着六口一模一样的棺材，棺材里面没有尸体，却躺着七件让人胆寒的人皮。

鲁殇王一共死过“七次”，每次都脱皮重生，回复青春，最终修成仙体，脱去凡身。到此为止，众人也只算开了眼界，亲眼见到了一桩奇谈。然而接下来的内容却成为了纷争的引线。

墓志记载说，这位鲁殇王在得道前，曾将长生术详细地记载了下来，这卷秘籍便被称做“天书”，又被后世叫做“终极”——它，就被存放在鲁殇王墓中，期待有缘人得见。

一时间，众人心中波澜迭起。长生不老，这是多大的吸引力，活生生的例子就在眼前，这居然是真的！如果能得到那卷天书，岂不是比作皇帝还要……邪念滋生的瞬间，人心就已经动摇了，这个队伍原本就集结了各路高手，互相之间矛盾很深，如今更是产生了巨大的分歧。争执不下的结果是，九门中的黑背老六和陈皮阿四率先大打出手，其余人也各自为营，互相防备。这座沉积千年的古墓一夕之间成了助长阴谋滋生的摇篮，连空气也变了味道。

当时，墓中大体分成两派，一些人依旧以狗五和年轻人为首，另一伙则毫不掩饰地打着天书的注意。“终极”就在这座墓里，人人都想找到他，却人人都没能寻到痕迹。而在古墓中分裂争斗显然不是什么适宜的事情，最终他们触动了机关，一部分人永远葬生在了鲁王地宫，另一部分人则幸运地被年轻人所救，死里逃生。可是，年轻人自己也已身负重伤，被困在了漆黑的墓室之中。

鲁殇王的阴谋得逞了，这只队伍最终成了一盘散沙。而古墓中没有水，没有食物，年轻人几乎只能等死。他抱着最后的希望向古墓深处走去，寻找其他生路。没想到的是，他没能找到出口，却找到了纷争的根源——终极天书。

这原本是一件很讽刺的事情。年轻人根本不相信什么长生不老，然而他翻阅天书，却发现这卷书记载的也并非什么长生秘法，而是一部当世罕见的内功心法，对医治他的内伤大有助益。年轻人当时已是走投无路，左右不过一死，便抱着试一试的心态修炼起来。古墓中幽静诡异，没有任何打扰，年轻人原本就天资聪颖，就此专心修炼心法，也就忘记了时间。

十天后，狗五带着救兵赶到，却见封墓石已然碎裂，入口处躺着一个浑身是血的昏迷者。那人衣着破烂，身受重伤，但是气息却极其平稳，仿佛睡着一般——居然是众人以为早已死去的年轻人。

没有人知道年轻人是怎样在没有食物和水的情况下撑过十天，更不知道他是如何在斗中死里逃生。不久，年轻人就安然无恙地回到了营中，也不知道他和先帝说了什么，第二日，这个人就离开了军中，再也没有回来。直到先帝登基不久，有人曾在先皇身边再次见到这个年轻人——多年过去，他的容貌居然丝毫没有老去。

吴邪听到这里，心已经完全凉了。他看着沉默的张起灵，突然不知道要说什么，能说什么。

显而易见的，故事的主角再不会是别人，正是张起灵本人。吴邪已经无瑕去揣测张起灵的年龄和身份，事实上如果他当时再冷静一些，就会发现这故事中尚有许多不合理之处。多年以后吴邪回忆起当时的情景，也曾狠狠鄙视自己的迟钝。张起灵并没有说谎，只是他隐藏了一条极为重要的信息。而当时的他完全被张起灵的经历所触动着，丝毫没有注意到这些。

一直以来，张起灵在他心中更接近一个符号，几乎是神性的代表。这个人太强大了，也太神秘了，得知了这个人的往事，让吴邪有种幻灭又心痛的感觉。他一方面不愿意相信他的小哥也有无能为力的时候，一方面又心疼承受了这些命运的张起灵这个人本身。况且，这件事显然还没有结束，他有预感，天书绝对不是什么让人“长生不老”的秘方，张起灵要说的事，也不仅仅是这些。

当初的年轻人到底是如何安然无恙地渡过墓中的时日，又为什么离开了军营？他既然相貌未老，难道当真是修得了长生术吗？

张起灵倒是十分平静，就像在说别人的故事。

“你不是问我们以前是不是见过？当年我遭人追杀，曾和吴三省有过一面之缘。”他看向吴邪，道，“也见过你。”

吴邪哑然。这么说来，梦中的场景果然是他的记忆。难道当年那场追杀也和那卷天书有关？一直以来的谜团得到解答，之后却迎来了更多的问题。吴邪还有许多许多想知道的事，然而此时此刻，他却本能地问了此刻最想知道的事情。

“小哥，你……会恨吴家吗？”

此时此刻，这居然是吴邪最在乎的。不用说也知道，张起灵这些年过得一定十分坎坷。而这一切说到底，都是爷爷的计划间接导致的。他会不会对吴家心存怨恨？

张起灵似乎没想到吴邪会这么问，他停顿了一下，摇摇头。

“不过，你爷爷对此十分内疚，所以一直在暗中帮助我，他还叮嘱你的父辈，日后我有任何困难，吴家都要倾力相助。所以当初你三叔才会协助我。”

吴邪点头。这的确是爷爷会做的事。狗五爷行走江湖最有名的除了他的狗，就是他的心胸和义气，这也是爷爷人缘好朋友多的原因。那么，当初张起灵来找他，果然是来向吴家求助的？可是这家伙居然什么也没说就走了，难道是觉得他不通武艺，不值得期待？

仿佛看穿了他的心思，张起灵摇头：“我找你是为了其他事情。”

吴邪皱眉：“也和这件事有关？”

张起灵道：“我说过，世上并无长生术，天书上的内功心法的只是助人吐纳，减轻五脏六腑的耗损，造成‘长生不老’的假象。而我得到的，也并不是完整的天书。”

不是完整的？吴邪一下子想到了，张起灵曾经说过，铜鱼所映射的地图所指，就是“终极”所在。“你是说，天书还有另一半，和蛇眉铜鱼有关？”

张起灵颔首：“天书有终、极二卷，终卷只是记录了心法本身，并不完全，其余内容则在‘极’之中。铜鱼上的地图所指，就是‘极’卷的下落。”

听到这里，吴邪不由担忧起来：“小哥，那如果修炼了不完全的天书，又会如何呢？”他想，这也是张起灵宁可闯皇陵也要找到铜鱼下落的原因。

果然，张起灵眼色一暗。

“失魂。修炼者会失去理智，状若疯狂，甚至嗜血成魔。”

吴邪怔住，脑海中突然回想起幻境中的场景。

果然，张起灵道：“你也曾经两次目睹过我失魂发作，一次是幼年，一次是上个月。”

吴邪一愣。

上个月？失去理智，嗜血成性，这样说来，上个月在小巷，他的确好似走火入魔一般，可是也不全是这样。他当时并没有伤害自己。

“不，不对！”吴邪摇头：“小哥，也许没有你想得那么糟。你那个时候并没有失去理智，你只是……有点冲动。”想了想，吴邪挑了一个还算合适的措辞。

对，没什么大不了的，就耍个流氓而已——

哼。

30

对于吴邪的反驳，张起灵只是摇了摇头：“幼年那次，你亲眼目睹我发狂，受惊过度，高烧昏迷了三天三夜，醒来后似乎就忘记了这段记忆。”

吴邪心说原来如此，随即又脸上一热，道：“那时候还小，那怎么能算数。”

张起灵却摇摇头：“你幻境中见我发狂，未必不是受了那时影响。我是个危险的人，你该离我远一点的。”

“小哥，你又——”

“我不想伤害你。”

吴邪心中一哽，狠话卡在喉咙里，上不去下不来，竟是说不出的难受。这还是张起灵第一次对他说起自己的心情。原来这就是他一直不接受他人关心的原因。可想而知，这么多年他一直是这样。一条绝路，一个人走到底，连个信得过的朋友都没有。久而久之，连身为一个人渴求温暖的本能都忘记了。

“小哥，你不会伤害我的，你也别指望我会因此害怕你。我从小运气都很好，爷爷说我福大命大，没那么容易死的，我们一定能出去。”吴邪深吸一口气，仰起头看着黑漆漆的上方，尽量让自己语气轻松，“你放心，等找到下卷天书，治好了你的毛病，咱们就去游山玩水，吃好的喝好的，再多交些志同道合的朋友，改一改你这闷不吭声的臭脾气。到时候我们一起，天南地北地把酒言欢，享受人生，把你前半生错过的都补回来，怎么样？”

张起灵静默了一会儿，才低低地问了声：“我很闷？”

吴邪猛地咳了一下，心说小哥这重点抓得略犀利啊。他慌忙解释道：“不是不是，你只是……性格内向了一点，话少了一点，不告而别的时候……多了一点……”

张起灵似乎是觉得吴邪矛盾得有点好笑：“那你还跟着。”

吴邪气血一涌：“我就喜欢闷的行不行！你不也嫌我吵吗？”

“没嫌。”

咦？

“你声音很好听，不吵。”

一室沉默。

墓室中原本就没什么光，这会儿他们俩靠在黑漆漆的墙角，吴邪简直想象不出张起灵说这话时到底是什么表情。他只知道自己的脸快要烧着了。危险，这个男人简直太危险了！他以前怎么不知道张大侠这么会说话呢？自己要是个小姑娘儿，这会儿恐怕已经化了——不，他现在也随时都有融化的危险！

突然，张起灵起身，向吴邪伸出手来。

吴邪第一个想到的是，这是要立下什么誓言吗？难道小哥怕他出去以后反悔，所以拿出了什么江湖规矩来？吴邪生怕自己回应得不妥当，连忙搭手。可是对方一动不动，只握着他，兀自出神。手心里传来那个人特有的温度，这双手他无数次触碰过，都没有这一次来得让他紧张。

突然，张起灵道：“走吧，该出去了。”

嗯？

吴邪还没来得及反应，下一刻便已双脚离地，被张大侠一手捞了起来。他被吓了一跳，然而随之而来的浓重血腥味儿却叫他皱了眉头：“等等，你——”

话音未落，吴邪脚下一空。张起灵带人一跃，竟升起一人多高，他凌空一个回旋，脚下踩上貔貅烛台。吴邪只听“咯”的一声，烛台像是被什么机关挂住，居然没有抬起，而与此同时，张起灵也踩下了第二个和第三个，同样的两声响音之后，一侧的烛台之上顿时开启了一个容纳一人进出的开口。张起灵一刻也未停歇，直接朝上方飞去。吴邪吓得大叫，眼看自己的脑袋就要撞上石头，整个儿人却被一推，一送，一下子飞出了石室。

他心中一凉，顿时明白了张起灵的意图，然而落地的瞬间，一块巨石重重落下，堵住了出口。

“小哥！”

吴邪几乎是立刻去推动机关，然而，巨石纹丝不动，将张起灵的生路牢牢堵住。

“小哥……小哥！张起灵！你这是什么意思，你给我把门打开！”吴邪被吓到了，他不顾一切地对着石壁大喊，心却已经被一个越发清明的念头逼上了绝路。

一下子，那个人之前所有的反常都得到了解释。就说他怎么会突然把那些他一直讳莫如深的事情告诉他，怎么会性情大变，还说些好听的来哄他，原来都是早有预谋的！而那股奇怪的血腥味儿……吴邪低头一看，一颗心顿时沉入谷底。

他右肩居然印上了大片的血迹，几乎遍布他整条右臂。他没有受伤，这血自然不是他的……是小哥的，他受伤了？流了这么多血，绝对不是一时半刻的事。他说那些事情正是为了吸引他的注意力，好掩饰血的味道。他说出不来也是假的，只是因为他体力还没有恢复，从头到尾，他都知道这间密室没法两个人一起出去，所以那时候才没回答他……

吴邪觉得他所有的血液都涌上了左胸，心里难过得简直要炸开了。

“张起灵！张起灵你出来！你这算什么？！”

那人的声音从墙后传来：“不用费力了，这个机关从外面是打不开的。”

墙后的声音淡定而沉稳，仿佛刚才的一切不曾发生，仿佛从始至终他都只是一个人被困。

“吴邪。”那人沉沉地唤他，压得吴邪几乎喘不过气，“这里的机关都是专门针对我设计的，只有我的血才能打开，即使没有你们，我也出不去，你不需要内疚。”

内疚？

吴邪悲极，突然觉得好笑。他觉得他现在的心情只是内疚？

“内疚你大爷！骗子！”怒极攻心，又是隔着墙，吴邪连平时不敢说的也不在乎了，“你快说，到底怎么才能救你出来！你不说我就等在这里，我等你等到死！”

“吴邪。”

吴邪仿佛能看到一墙之隔的人在门后微微皱眉的懊恼的样子。但是那又怎样呢，他人在陷阱里，又受了重伤，没有食物，没有水，连包扎伤口的条件也没有。张起灵，你就算再厉害，还能坚持多久……这样一想，吴邪简直心急如焚。

“我没骗你，我告诉你那些事都是真的，告诉你，就是希望你不要再查下去了，你爷爷费劲心机为你铺就一条安稳的路，我没资格破坏。而且……我的时间也已经不多了。”

吴邪觉得整个儿人都懵了，他扒着墙壁大喊道：“什么叫时间不多了？你说清楚！”

“终极心法的副作用会随着时间而加重，我下次发作，很可能会醒不过来。如果没有天书，即便我出去了，结果也是一样。”

“不一样！怎么会一样！”吴邪感到一种由衷的慌乱。恰恰因为他知道张起灵说的也许都是事实，可是他就是没法接受，绝望逼得他几乎崩溃。

“小哥，你听我说，就算……就算你真的会死，也是在我们一起努力过之后，没有遗憾的合眼，而不是一个人孤零零的死在这种黑暗的地底下！小哥，你别放弃，我……算我求你了！张起灵！我们说好的事还一件都没有做到，我还有很多话要跟你说，我还……咳……咳咳！”

吴邪喊得几乎岔气，又急火攻心，扶着墙咳了好一阵，感觉心肝肺都要吐出来了。

“小哥，别死在这里……”

那是近乎绝望的祈求，然而，没有声音，墙壁的另一头连一点声音都没有，只有那人无声的拒绝。

吴邪突然很想哭，就在刚才，他还以为那个人终于愿意对他敞开心扉了，他告诉了他许多关于自己的事，说了他的担忧，他还说自己的声音好听，说他从没嫌他吵……不过片刻的工夫……才片刻的工夫……

“往前走。”

吴邪一怔：“什么？”

墙的另一面，那人的声音似乎有些虚弱：“从这里向前，走到尽头。如果还有其他机关，一定就是在那里……去吧。”

“你是不是又在骗我？”

无人应声。

吴邪闭目半晌，待呼吸平复，他站起身来。

张起灵根本是看准了他的软肋，明白自己不愿意放弃任何一丝能让他生还的希望。

吴邪咬牙：“这是最后一次……如果你骗我，我一定会回来找你。”

好半晌，吴邪以为那人不会回答了，他叹了口气，转身走开，却在一瞬间听到一声低沉的回答：“……好。”

分明只是一声似有若无的答应，吴邪却觉得自己整个人都活过来了；分明这个人骗了他那么多次，可他却还是抱着这一丝相信，宁愿自欺欺人的将这一声许诺当做支撑自己的全部力量。

没有时间怀疑，没有时间犹豫，小哥在等他，他们要一起出去！

吴邪几乎是一路狂奔离开了通道，这条路虽然长，但很直，几乎没什么岔路。很快吴邪就发现墓道两旁出现了些微的变化，他似乎越来越靠近终点了。终于，在路的尽头出现了一间新的墓室。

这是最后的希望！

吴邪谨记张起灵的叮嘱，不敢忽视任何一个细节。

值得一说的是，他并非从这间墓室的正门而入——他是从一把椅子后面钻出来的。无论怎么看，他走的都是一条密道，而这条密道的尽头又是什么人的墓室？为什么会连着陷阱的唯一出口？

爬出密道，他小心翼翼地观察着周围的环境，奈何这里面几乎完全没有光线，吴邪只能一边摸索，一边前行。

突然，前方传来奇怪的声音。

沙……沙……

在这种黑漆漆阴森森的墓室，再没有什么比莫名其妙的响声更吓人了。吴邪吓得一个激灵，他强压住大叫的冲动，仔细倾听了一会儿，确定声音是从烛台附近。

吴邪一手握着铁铲，小心翼翼地靠近。而越是靠近，那声音越显得诡异，一开始他觉得是什么飞虫，后来觉得大概是蛇，还不止一条！最后，他又觉得像是一种面料与地面摩擦的声音……

不要怕，没什么可怕的，他没有时间害怕。小哥还在等他回去，眼前就是皇帝老子蹦起来也别想阻止他。吴邪在心里搁了几句狠话，找准声音的来源，举起铁铲猛地拍下去！

“呀——！！”

突然，一个硕大的黑影猛地闪到他面前，吴邪大惊失色，挥舞铁铲就是一顿狂拍。

“住手住手！别打！别打！自己人！自己人！”

等等，这声音有点耳熟啊？

黑暗中，吴邪难以置信地道：“胖子！？”

两人从阴影里爬出来，点燃火折子，微弱的火光照亮有限的视野，吴邪终于看清眼前人……这可不就是那只遭了‘一屁之灾’而生死未卜的胖子！

胖子把火折子递给他，自己揉着肩膀，疼得五官扭曲：“我说吴老板，吴掌柜！你什么时候能不这么毛毛躁躁，你看清楚了吗你就打，还专挑软和的地方打，下手这么贼，你跟小哥学坏了，哎呦喂……”

吴邪大喜过望：“胖子！见到你实在太好了！我就知道你没事！快！跟我走！”

胖子被拉了一个踉跄：“等等，把话说清楚，我们要去哪儿？”

“小哥被困住了，我们得赶快去救他！”

胖子一听，突然露出一个复杂的表情。吴邪以为他是不相信，于是把自己与小哥会和的经历简单地说了一遍，但是胖子却还是没有要行动的意思，反而神色越发沉重。

“天真，你先冷静一下。”胖子突然正色，道，“小哥自然是要救的，但是在这之前，有一样东西，我觉得你有必要看一看。”

吴邪随着胖子的视线看去，这才注意到，墓室的正中有两口石棺。而这两口石棺上的纹路却十分的不合理，一口雕龙，一口画凤——这难道是一对恋人？吴邪不由纳闷，这可是先帝皇陵，躺的除了皇帝就只有后妃了，看这墓室的规格，绝对不可能是主墓室，很可能是嫔妃，既然是嫔妃，怎么能和皇帝以外的男人合葬呢？

胖子在石棺的一头蹲下，举着火折子靠近：“看这里。”

此处刻有棺主人的身份，雕凤的棺材上写的是“素柔顺妃张氏”。吴邪想了想，对这位张顺妃并没有什么特别的印象。他记得除了丽嫔娘娘之外，的确还有一位殉葬的嫔妃，不过这位娘娘似乎原本就体弱，在陵墓建好前就已经过世了。至于她身边的这位……吴邪随即将视线移向一旁，然后怔住。

像怕自己看错似的，他用力揉揉眼睛，然后只觉一股寒意从脚尖直接升到背脊，浑身的汗毛仿佛都立了起来。

那上面赫然写着一行字——素柔顺妃张氏爱子，穆殇王起灵。

31

吴邪猛然后退，差点坐在地上。

胖子脸色也不好，犹豫了半天才开口道：“小吴，你说不会这么巧吧，这难道……就是咱们那位小哥？”

“开什么玩笑？小哥还活着呢！”吴邪本能地反驳。

“我当然知道小哥还活着！咱们跟小哥认识这么久了，他是人是鬼我难道还分不出吗？”胖子无奈，“可是你有没有想过，如果这个‘张氏爱子’就是小哥，那咱张老大的来头可就大了！武林盟主算什么，难怪人家不稀罕，这可是正儿八经的皇亲国戚，是皇子王爷啊！”

吴邪又摇头：“可是、可是不对啊，‘王爷’的棺材都已经在这儿了。”

“那还不简单，我们只要开棺看看这里面有没有人，不就知道‘王爷’到底是不是小哥了？没错，就这么办！”

眼见胖子就要动手，吴邪忙道：“不行不行，当务之急是先把小哥救出来，还是不要旁生枝节。再说了，万一这真的是小哥……我们做人兄弟的，这样不好吧？”

胖子被气笑了：“哎！你这脑袋瓜儿怎么不开窍呢？如果真是小哥就更不用怕了，小哥一个大活人，留口棺材干嘛？这里面一定有蹊跷。况且，你仔细想想小哥的话，他说了要你回去救他吗？”

“你什么意思？”吴邪有些不悦，“他当然不想我回去，他就知道把我甩得远远的，什么事都一个人蛮干。”

胖子用手使劲儿抹了一把脸，咬牙道：“我的天真吴邪小公子，现在是变着语气秀恩爱的时候吗？！小哥这人的确城府比较深，但你仔细想想，他什么时候跟你说过拐弯抹角的话？你能不能暂时放下你们之间错综复杂的情感纠葛，从一个单纯点儿角度去想他的意思？”

另一个角度？

“你是说……”

“对，就字面上的意思，小哥都说了，你不用‘回去’！如果还有其他机关，一定就是在这里，救他的办法就在这间墓室里！”

吴邪恍然大悟。

他那时候慌慌张张的，张起灵说什么，他都只当是支开自己的借口，连一路跑到这里也是凭着一股蛮劲儿。如今胖子把思路清清楚楚的捋出来，他才觉得迷雾尽散，心里顿时敞亮起来——难道小哥这次这的没有骗他？

“你的意思是，这棺材很可能和小哥所说的机关有关？”

“正是。”胖子见他明白过来，继续道，“我刚才已经看过了，这个张顺妃是个爱清净的主儿，屋虽然大，但没什么多余的东西，统共就这两口棺材，再没别的了。我想，这个和小哥同名的‘张氏爱子’大概就是线索。”

“胖子！我以前怎么没发现你这么靠谱！”吴邪越听越觉得就是这么回事，顿时觉得充满了希望。

“现在发现也不晚，这才是你胖爷聪明才智的千分之一，往后有你学的！”

虽然这只是推测，但是可能性极大，加上小哥危在旦夕，所以事不宜迟。两人简单的商量了一下，便达成共识。大家都不是土夫子，开棺这事，谁都没有经验。吴邪的意思是甭管真假，先拜拜再说，耽误不了多少时间，也算尽到了一点心意。胖子却道，那万一真是小哥的棺材，小哥还活着，这一拜不反而折了他的寿？吴邪觉得也有道理，想来想去，两人想了个折中的办法——他们转而对着张顺妃的棺材拜了起来。

进门先给长辈请安，这总没有错。

于是胖子念念有词地道：“太妃娘娘，我们现在要开您儿子的棺，您别生气，我们也是为了救人，万一您儿子在里面，我们就先给您赔不是了。王爷脾气不好，还烦请您老人家帮我们劝劝他，等我们出去，一定给他扎两个漂亮的纸丫鬟送来，权当赔礼道歉……”

吴邪见胖子又跑远了，有点听不下去：“人家可是皇子王爷，要什么没有，还缺你那俩纸丫头？你至少得给人做场法事吧？”

胖子瞥他一眼：“你知道什么？我听说这人呐，无论在世间多富贵，死了以后都要从头开始。咱们多给王爷送点人手，让王爷赢在起点，他老人家肯定高兴。再说了，人家的爹可是皇帝老子，什么样的高僧请不到，法事肯定早都做足了，还用我们操心？”

跟正在劲头上的胖子辩论肯定不是明智之举，吴邪索性不再管他。他自己也恭恭敬敬地跪下，双手合十，默念道：“太妃娘娘，如果您儿子真是小哥，您可千万要保佑他平安无事。我知道您一定很想儿子，但是他脾气倔，又不会说话，还是个生活九级残障，一把岁数还是光棍一个，连个媳妇都没有。他这么让人操心，过去也是惹您生气，所以还是让他在这头儿好好反省吧，我会帮您老人家好好盯着他的！”

说完，吴邪认认真真地磕了几个头，算是表了决心。

石棺很重，吴邪手上的小折铲是他们目前唯一的工具，虽然简陋，却总比没有好太多了，胖子一身蛮力也算派上了用场。两个人手忙脚乱，不得要领，折腾了半天，才总算启开一条极小的缝隙，而出力最多的胖子已经累得气喘吁吁。

“不行不行，胖爷腿抽筋儿了，缓一缓，先缓一缓。”

吴邪擦了擦汗，一边休息一边到道：“胖子，好像有股怪味，你问到没有？”

“是‘王爷’身上的味儿吧，如果‘王爷’真的在里面，少说得有十几年没洗澡了。”

“我怎么觉得好像是血腥味儿……”吴邪吸了吸鼻子。

“不会吧，死了十几年了，再多的血应该也都干了，是你自己身上的味儿吧？”

吴邪一想也对，他朝自己身上闻了闻，的确是同样的味道，这些血都是小哥的，也不知道小哥现在怎么样了，他们已经耽误了不少时间，得抓紧才行。

“你先歇着，我再看看。”

胖子叹气：“别白费力气了，你一个人推不动。”

“别拽我，我就看看。”

“谁拽你了？”

吴邪一愣：“你别开玩笑？”

胖子莫名其妙：“谁开玩笑？胖爷一双缠绵小手只摸姑娘的杨柳细腰，摸你干什么？”

“真不是你？”吴邪的声音顿时有些虚：“……那现在拽着我腰带的是什么？”

吴邪这一说，胖子也立即反应过来有什么不对。他赶紧点燃火折子向吴邪身后看去，只见一只血红的手掌从石棺的缝隙里伸出，正探索着想要抓住什么。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”

吴邪距离近，冲击也更为强烈，三魂七魄简直被吓飞了一半。那胖子也厉害，一边逃命一边嘴里还念念有词，说什么“王爷息怒！我们已经跟太妃娘娘请过安了！”

两个人挤在墓室入口，精神紧绷，随时做好搏命的准备。而出乎意料的是，半晌过去，棺材附近安静异常，并没有发出什么声音。刚才太过刺激，谁也没有看清楚那到底是什么东西，而等到最初的恐惧褪去，取而代之的是一种不好的预感。

“怎么办？王爷没动静了？”吴邪有些焦躁。

胖子也冷静了下来，分析道：“我觉得，咱们还得过去看看，知道是什么东西才好对付。没准王爷没什么恶意，只是闹点起床气。”

吴邪赞同地点头：“在理，那么胖兄一定一人就可以应付吧？”

“哪里话，王爷刚才看中的可是你，我怕是不和王爷口味。”

“你他娘的胆小就直说！”

“那你怎么不去？”

“我……”

吴邪正想埋怨胖子，下一刻却突然一怔。

接下来发生的这件事，就真的太奇怪了。即便在多年以后，吴邪也只能用诡异来形容。因为没有人相信他的话，甚至他自己也无法解释。

他突然回过头，瞪大了眼镜问：“胖子，你听到了吗？”

“啥？”胖子一脸茫然，显然不知道他在说什么。

吴邪却像着了魔一样，所有的恐惧和猜疑在这一刻烟消云散，不，就像它们从来没有存在过。因为他敢肯定，他确确实实听到了，听到——

“喂，小吴！你干什么？！”

胖子简直吓傻了，因为吴邪突然发狂一样向棺材冲过去，拦都拦不住。

这一次，吴邪终于看清了。那是一只血手，手指痛苦地蜷曲着，一动不动。手背上只有一些细小的伤口，并不重，血是从手腕上留下来的，量很大，凝结在皮肤上，乍一看骇人无比。像是感受到了吴邪的视线，手掌微微颤动了一下，然后，通红的手掌缓缓地伸展开来，露出异于常人的手指……

一瞬间，吴邪双目通红，浑身的热气和力气似乎都在这一刻涌向喉咙，他像是找不到声音一般嘶吼着——

“胖子！是小哥！小哥在棺材里面！”

事后，胖子曾经十分费解，他问吴邪到底是怎么确认小哥在里面的？当时周围静得连根针掉在地上都能听见，而且小哥已经虚弱到极点，根本不可能出声。

吴邪说一个原因是小哥的手指和常人不太一样，伸开手掌很好辨认，二来嘛……尽管胖子再三咬定不可能，但是吴邪可以发誓，有一刻，短暂的一刻，他的的确确听到了张起灵唤他的声音，他也不明白胖子为什么听不到。

吴邪也曾就此事问过张起灵，但是张大侠表示当时意识不清，没有明确的记忆——“也许是吧？”这样模棱两可的回答，让吴邪也只能放弃刨根问底。又或者，他们其实不得不相信，在这个墓室里，冥冥之中有什么力量帮助了他们，让小哥能够死里逃生。而尽管张起灵没有作任何反应，但从他当时散发出的异常温和的气息来看，这个解释对他而言，未必不是他这一生中为数不多的一次救赎。

无论如何，吴邪冲过去的那一刻，就已经认定小哥在里面。他那鬼吼鬼叫的样子太过骇人，连胖子都不敢犹豫，当下和他一起用肩膀去顶石棺，费了好大劲儿，总算开出了一道能容人侧身进出的缝隙。而棺材里面的景象果然如吴邪所说。

张起灵浑身是血地靠在里面，衣服已经全被染红了，双目紧闭，显然已经失去了意识。这样的出血量，换了常人早已经咽气了。幸运的是，张大侠身上并没有什么致命伤，大部分血液都是从左手腕流出的，伤口已经凝固，而令人头疼的是——无论怎么看，能这样伤了张起灵的，都只有他自己。

胖子皱着眉头，道：“不妙啊天真，小哥这是轻生啊？”

“胡说八道！”吴邪瞪他一眼，“小哥说过，这墓里的机关是针对他的，我之前见到他的时候他就已经这样了，我还以为他是受了重伤。看来，这些机关可能和小哥的血有关。”

胖子咋舌：“开一个机关放一次血？那大罗神仙也扛不住啊。”

“少废话，小哥到底怎么样了？”

“放心，只是看着吓人，暂时没有生命危险，但是时间长了可就不一定了，我们得赶快离开这个地方。”胖子正下神色，“但是眼下有一个难题，出去要走水路，小哥这样子，我看是没法下水。”

他们不能指望一个昏迷的人会闭气。

不能走水路，就只能找别的出口，可这是皇陵，皇帝老子进来的时候可没打算出去。一时间，吴邪和胖子都陷入沉默，谁也想不出其他办法。而时间紧迫，小哥现在没事，再过个一时半晌的得不到救治，可就不一定了。

烦恼间，吴邪感觉到那人指尖轻微地动了动，似乎是张起灵恢复了一些意识。吴邪忙俯身道：“小哥，你别动，你失血过多，需要休息。放心吧，我和胖子一定把你平安地带出去。”

感觉到吴邪掌心的热度，张起灵的嘴唇微微动了动，似乎在说什么。吴邪附耳过去，眼睛顿时一亮，而待他起身，张起灵已经再度陷入昏迷。

胖子忙问：“小哥跟你说什么悄悄话了？”

“什么悄悄话？”吴邪瞪了他一眼，略微犹豫，才道，“他说不用担心，这里有出路，就在另一口棺材里，他还说……还说……要拜托我们一件事。”

胖子顿时像听了什么鬼话。

也不怪胖子有这样的反应，张起灵会拜托人这件事本身就够让人诧异了。事实上，吴邪对此也是一样，但是比起这个委托本身，隐藏在这后面的事情才是最让他意外的。尽管经历了这次的事件，大家心中已经都有猜测，但是听到小哥亲口承认，他还是感到震撼。

吴邪不自觉地握着那人的手，轻轻用了用力，像是许诺一样，然后对胖子道：“小哥他……要我们把他母亲的遗骨一并带走。”

“什么？小哥的娘？”胖子一怔，视线落在前方，“难道是——”

吴邪缓缓点头，道：“我想，他说的，应该就是这位太妃娘娘。”

张顺妃，现如今的素柔皇太妃，先皇亲点的两位殉葬嫔妃之一，这个一生低调而又富有传奇性的女子，正是张起灵的母亲。

32

而正如小哥所言，张顺妃的灵柩之下果然有一条通道。这条通道巧妙地躲开了护陵卫的巡视圈，直通山腰，像是一条专门为他们铺就的生路，指引他们从阴森的墓穴中重返人间。而在他们踏出洞口的瞬间，通道内部便传来巨响，随即入口崩塌，将这条幽冥之路永世尘封。即便有护陵卫来查，也只会认为是一场普通的山崩，绝不会怀疑曾有人在皇陵出入过。

一切都恰合时宜，恰到好处，简直就像是早有计划。难道这个张顺妃早就预料到今天的事，所以特意给自己儿子留了一条生路？有这样的本事，又被先皇钦点合葬，这女子又怎会只是一名默默无闻的普通妃嫔？

至此，吴邪终于想起这位张顺妃的来历。

事实上，这个人不仅不是默默无闻，还非常的有来头，本朝上至达官贵人，下至市井百姓，几乎没有不知道她的。吴邪之前一直没反应过来，是因为“张顺妃”乃是她入宫之后的封号，而在此之前，她有一个更加广为人知的名字——雪山圣女，白玛公主。

白玛公主是先帝年轻时自雪山带回的异族女子。雪山一族向来神秘，与中原少有往来，人们对未知的东西总是充满忌惮，这桩联姻白玛公主也曾因身份受到不少非议。雪山圣女低调谦和，温柔睿智，又精通医术，救人无数，被尊位雪山的守护神女。

听闻先帝对白玛公主一见钟情，不顾万金之躯，亲自涉险完成了雪山一族的一十六道考验，赢得了雪山族长的信赖和尊敬，也赢得了白玛公主的芳心。不过与传闻不符的是，白玛公主入宫之后，先帝却并未流露出迷恋之色，只赐给她一座偏远安静的庭院，又嘱咐后宫各院不许打扰。而白玛公主也一如既往地深居简出，连皇室庆典都鲜少露面。众人便猜测是白玛公主犯了忌讳，一入宫便失宠。听闻这位异乡公主入宫后再也没有笑过，终日遥望雪山方向，愁眉不展，忧郁成疾，不久便香消玉殒了。

原来这位张顺妃，就是名扬一时的白玛公主，而她，居然就是张起灵的母亲。

至此，张起灵的身份呼之欲出。

吴邪突然想通一件事。在张起灵讲述终极天书由来时，他曾产生过一种违和感。设想当时如果小哥只是一个普通人，又怎么会出现在先帝身边，并且深受信任？如今小哥的身份大白，一切顿时都变得顺理成章起来。虽然不清楚小哥为什么会隐瞒身份流落江湖，但是也总算知道了为何一直以来，他对自己的身世讳莫若深。

从皇陵逃脱后，为免夜长梦多，他们连夜离开了应天府。张起灵失血太多，需要一个隐秘而安静的地方静养。胖子朋友多，很快就托关系找到了一处靠谱的落脚地。这是一座老旧的小院舍，位于一座无名山的山脚，人迹稀少，往来不太方便，但贵在清静，独门独户，好过客栈的喧哗。

胖子负责抓药采办，吴邪照顾张起灵，晚上跟胖子轮流做饭和煎药。几天过去，张起灵的惨白的脸上终于多了些血色，人也精神了些。吴邪后来才知道，张起灵恢复缓慢并不只是因为失血，还因皇陵中的毒气对于他这样的高手功体损害非常大。小哥一边要救他，一边又要运功抵抗毒气，所以受了很重的内伤。

然而，与此相比，吴邪更担心的是小哥的精神状态。

他近日身体大有起色，醒着的时候终于比睡着的时候多了。可是即便醒着，这人也只是一动不动地对着白玛公主的骨坛出神。他以前虽然也闷了些，但总还是会与人交流，如今是彻底不说话了。有时候吴邪想，他这样到还不如那样睡着，睡着时尚还有些人气，而一醒来，满眼都是虚无，好像人在此，三魂七魄却仍留在那暗无天日的皇陵中一般。

欲劝无从劝，欲说无话说。

眼下，这大概就是吴邪心态的最佳写照。

这日，吴邪从外面回来，一开门却见张起灵并不在屋里，连白玛公主的骨坛都不见了。吴邪大惊，火急火燎地把附近找了个遍，终于在不远处的小林子里找到了张起灵。

他正跪地上，一捧一捧的撒土，动作很慢，却很虔诚，每一下都像进行着什么最肃穆的仪式，丝毫也没有介意吴邪的到来。而当吴邪看清张起灵的手掌时，不由一阵惊呼。

“小哥！”他冲了过去。

只见张起灵方手上才刚刚结痂的伤口几乎全又裂开，指甲附近还添了不少新伤，混着泥土，鲜血淋漓，触目惊心。而张起灵像是没有痛觉似的，全不当那是自己的手，也不知道这样挖了多久。

“你这又是做什么？你这双手不要了？！你——”吴邪看清眼前的场景，突然语塞。

“母亲不喜欢皇陵，她希望我能亲手葬了她。”张起灵淡淡地道。

果然。

张起灵是把白玛公主的骨坛葬在了这片林子里。这里环境宜人，鸟语花香，是个安眠的好居所。只是，他却选择了最自虐最残忍的方式，没有用任何工具，仅用双手生生挖出一个坑来，弄得才刚恢复的手指血肉模糊。

吴邪长长的叹息了一声。他一边为张起灵清理伤口，一边忍不住道：“小哥，你这又何苦，你娘亲在天之灵看到你如此折磨自己，你是要让她心疼死吗？”

张起灵一怔，喃喃地重复着吴邪的话：“心疼……她会吗？”

“当然了，有哪个当娘的不心疼自己孩子，你在她老人家面前这样自残，不是孝顺，而是大不孝。她费尽心机为你布置了那条暗道，就是要你活下来，你这样不爱惜身体，岂不是要让她的一番心血白费？。”

张起灵看向吴邪，像是这些天来第一次听进了吴邪的话。半晌，他突然道：“她从来没有见过我。”

咦？吴邪讶异。

“我一生下来，就被秘密送回雪山。母亲并不知道此事，他们告诉母亲我一出生就死了，又找了个时辰差不多的死婴来，让她信以为真。‘穆殇王’的‘殇’字，正是早夭之意。十六岁的时候，我才得知白玛公主就是我的母亲，彼时她尚在人世，我却从未想过来看她一眼。”

吴邪不解：“为什么呢？你难道不想见自己的娘亲吗？也许她很想念你。”

张起灵摇摇头：“想念这种东西，是要建立在‘认知’的基础上，一个人的好奇构不成想念。我从未见过她，她也并不知道我的存在，这样的相见没有意义，还会平生事端。”

吴邪皱眉：“我还是不明白，为什么你身为皇子却必须被送走？”

“因为只有从小就让我远离宫廷，才能彻底地把我排挤在皇位争夺之外。我父亲当初虽然和雪山一族达成同盟，但是他其实十分忌惮我的家族，而我的家族也刚巧需要一位独立的，纯粹的继承人——于是他们有了这个约定，一旦母亲生下我，便要立刻将我送回族中。”

“就因为这样？就因为这样你便必须要和母亲分开？他们可曾想过你们母子的感受！”吴邪愤然，“这简直太过分了！”

张起灵却十分平静，就像在谈论别人的事：“我十九岁那一年，父亲兵败，向我族求援，族里派我来到父亲身边，以为这可以表现族里的诚意。可是父亲其实并不想看见我，他一直都……忌惮着我的族人，也包括我。他知道我有朝一日一定会去找他，所以才叫霍家将我引入皇陵，那墓里的机关都是针对我的，那口棺材便是我的父亲为我准备的。即便死后，他也希望能控制我，不要威胁他的江山。而让我躺在母亲身边，就是他对我最后的仁慈。”

吴邪脑中一闪，突然想起张海客说过的“它最不想看见的，就是你来当这个盟主”，难道这个“它”指的就是先帝？不，先帝早已驾崩，张海客所说的“它”恐怕指的并非一个人，而是所有得知这个秘密的当今皇室。白玛公主汉姓为“张”，这么巧武林盟主一系也姓“张”，看来这并不是巧合，雪山一族和中原张家，应是有着千丝万缕的联系，甚至，很可能“张家”根本就是雪山一族化姓而来。

“小哥，那后来呢？”

张起灵出神地看着坟头，喃喃地道：“在我心里，只当自己是无父无母的，我的父亲希望我死，而我的母亲则根本不知道我的存在。因为这些事，我从未见她，也从未有想过去见她。直到在墓里的时候，我看到他留给我的信。我竟不知道，她其实知道我的存在，一直以来，她都十分的思念我，她一直都在等我去见她。”

张起灵说这些的时候，语气十分平静，但是吴邪却感受到向来古井无波的小哥此刻胸腔里惊涛骇浪般澎湃的情感。那是一种无法用语言表达的懊悔——生平第一次了解了母亲，却是在母亲去世的多年以后。他甚至不知道她的母亲是爱他的，是想他的，更错过了母子重逢的机会。

“为什么，我来得这样晚……”

张起灵垂首，黑发自耳侧披覆而下，挡住了表情，一种让他陌生却痛快的情感涌上心头，有什么暖而湿润的东西从脸庞滑落，滴落尘埃。

树欲静而风不止，子欲养而亲不待。石头在这一刻有了感情，一直以来强如神祗的英雄终于成为了一个凡夫俗子，茫然无措的体会着世上最苦涩酸楚的味道。

吴邪默默地看着他，觉得所有的言语在这一刻都是苍白无力，振作？节哀？这些话对小哥来说根本无济于事。他从未想过张起灵也会有落泪的一天，连做梦都没想过，也不敢想，如今亦然。如果重拾人之情感的代价是承受这样的痛楚，那吴邪宁可他一直冷漠下去。不理他也没关系，丢下他也没关系，只要他还是那个神仙似的张大侠，只要他不必承受这些彻骨疼痛的懊悔。

半晌，他道：“小哥，我知道这时候说什么都没有用，但是这并不是你的错。如果她怨怼你，便不会留书给你，不会助你逃出皇陵。白玛公主的心愿并非只有见你，她更希望你能好好的活下去，过一段像样的人生，你还有很多事可以做。”

张起灵看向吴邪：“很多事？”

“对！第一件就是找到天书下卷，治好病，好好活下去，而且要活得比谁都好，让白玛妈妈在天上看到你每天都开开心心的。当然，我也……我和胖子也会一直陪着你的！”

张起灵闭目，陷入长久的沉默。

起风了，树叶婆娑，送来着初秋的凉意。张起灵来时穿得单薄，连外衫也未披，吴邪记挂着他尚有伤在身，出门时特意带了。此时见张起灵不说话，知晓他尚需要时间自悲痛中振作，便抖开手中的外衫，轻轻地披上那人肩头。

下一刻，手背却被按住。

初秋的风吹拂着二人的发丝和衣角，吴邪却并不觉得丝毫的寒冷。张起灵的手大而稳，掌心时常透着微微的热意，和他那冷淡的性格截然不同。只是每一次他们这样接触，时宜都不大好，要么就是被追杀，要么就是生死关头，还有一次，是小哥走火入魔的时候……然而这次却不同。他能通过那人手腕浅浅的脉搏感受到他的心跳，他的情绪，他的隐忍，他的煎熬……就好像自己终于能为他分担一些了。

半晌无话，待张起灵再度抬起头来，周身的气息已经明显不同。

“十天之后回霍家，我要再见一次霍老太。”他沉稳而坚定地道。

说起这个霍老太，吴邪便很是气愤，枉她一大把年纪了，居然还来陷害小辈。找她问铜鱼下落，她不说就算了，却把他们往死路里引，实在是损人不利己，也难怪小哥这样气愤，不过他现在重伤未愈，可不是意气用事的时候。吴邪以为张起灵这是要找霍家算账，忙道：“小哥使不得！虽然这个霍老太着实可恨，但你伤刚好，我看还是从长计议……”

张起灵摇头：“没有时间了，铜鱼不在皇陵，她还欠我真正的铜鱼下落。”

吴邪一怔：“你确定她知道？”

“她一定知道，而且现在，她一定会告诉我。”

吴邪担忧着张起灵的伤势，正要再劝，手掌却骤然被握紧。他心里一热，在和张起灵视线相对的瞬间，胸口的大石终于沉了下来。

33

再一次出现在霍家门前时候，吴邪和胖子策划了一次高调的出场。

胖子说，他们这趟吃了个大亏，兄弟三个差点被皇帝老子留下作伴，这事绝对不能就这么算了。行走江湖争的就是一口气，不能让人觉得他们好欺负。这次找上霍家，他们就是来说理的，得拿出架势来，让霍家的人一看就觉得心虚，觉得胆怯。吴邪深感有理，为此和胖子特意排练了一段开场。演练几遍后，连吴邪自己都觉得这一段实在是威武异常，胖子那刺耳的怪叫绝对能震摄住一般的武林高手；而自己那段掷地有声的讨文，也足以让霍老太太气得从轮椅上站起来揍他了。

可惜现实总是变幻莫测，当三人真正来到霍家门前时，却遇见了他们万万没有想到的情景——霍家大门紧锁，拒不见客。

吴邪实在没想到霍老太的诬赖会耍到这种地步，胖子在门外骂了一刻钟，喝了两壶茶水，里面还是不见一点动静。吴邪只好询问张大侠的意见：“小哥，这怎么办？”

“什么怎么办？他们不出来，咱们就进去！走！看胖爷把这两块木板儿给卸了！”胖子甩开膀子就要开干，被吴邪拦住。

“这可是霍家的地盘，你把人家门板卸了，到时候老太太面子挂不住，还不叫人把你给卸了，我看还是别动手的好。”

“用不着动手。”张起灵突然道。

“还是小哥冷静，小哥……”

话音未落，张起迈步上前。一声巨响，烟尘四起，门板应声裂，歪歪斜斜地挂在门轴上，价值不菲的门环儿敲着铁皮，铛啷啷地发出呻吟。

吴邪与胖子面面相觑，最终瞥了瞥嘴：“看吧，小哥一言九鼎，说不动手就不动手。”

——他动的是脚。

张大侠一击绝踢报废了霍家大门后，说了声“不对劲儿”，便昂首阔步跨过门槛。吴邪心说不愧是老江湖，他和胖子想了一夜的下马威，都不及张大侠这一脚来得骇人。这下估计霍老太太想不出面都不行，再对劲儿的人也要不对劲儿了。

然而意外的是，这么大的响声，连街坊邻居都趴在门口围观了，霍家大院里却没有一点动静。好半晌，才有个瞎眼的老妇拄着拐杖一步三晃地地从内室走出来，侧着耳朵问：“有人吗？老太太耳背，隐约听见有人敲门，就不知是不是听错了？”

敲门？这样轻描淡写的描述小哥刚才的行为，实在是含蓄。

最终，吴邪废了好大劲儿才问出事情经过。原来前些日子，霍老太太不知为何，突然决定举家搬迁，听说是老太太嫌北方气候干燥，要到蜀中天府之地去颐养天年。老太太是霍家当家的，她的决定再离谱，也不敢有人反对。可偌大个霍家，就算儿女们皆无疑义，要搬也绝不是一件容易事。霍老太太当即出了一大笔钱给下人，愿意跟的就跟，不愿意走和走不了的，也大可领了钱自行离去。这院子一时半会儿也卖不出去，且就留着，日后给在外奔波的霍家人做个别院。

于是吴邪等人一来看到的就是这样的场景，人去楼空，庭院深深再无昔日繁盛，只留下一个又瞎又聋的老仆独守空院。

胖子不信邪，里里外外的又搜了一遍，还真就没有别人。他往椅子上一坐，怒道：“还真是小瞧了这老太太。都说跑得了和尚跑不了庙，人家这次还真的就给咱们留了一间破庙，连木鱼儿都带走了！”

吴邪觉得这有些诡异。就霍老太太之前的态度看，这实在不像早有预谋，倒像是霍家出了什么事。要知道，像那样年岁的人，一些旧观念是根深蒂固的，怎么可能就为了一点事就抛弃老宅，举家迁徙？再说，这里到底是霍家的地盘，张起灵再厉害，也不至于真能在霍家讨到什么便宜，霍老太太也是见过世面的人，这样就“畏罪潜逃”，是不是太夸张了？

那老妇人并不知道他们几个是来找茬的，还全当他们是霍家的客人，态度十分客气。就在吴邪等人灰心丧气时，她忽然问道：“恕老奴冒昧，请问三位里可是有姓张和姓吴的？”

张起灵和吴邪齐齐抬头。

对方只是个普通老妇，不会一点武功，张大侠开口恐怕会吓到老人家，于是吴邪客客气气地道：“老人家，在下正是姓吴，我旁边这位朋友便是姓张的。请问您可是有什么话要说吗？”

“那便是了，那便是了，”妇人点头道，“太太说过，若是有姓张和姓吴的客人来访，便把这封书信交给他们，就在这里。”

老妇人从袖中掏出书信递与吴邪，吴邪带着疑问展开一看，眉头不由皱起，随即将信件给了张起灵。

看来霍家举家迁走果然是事出有因。这霍老太太似乎早已料到他们会回来找她，所以留下了书信，告知他们霍家将去往的地点，旨在希望他们能前往会和。这可怪了，她将他们骗得这样惨，难道就丝毫不心虚，居然还希望他们能跟上去？又或者这是什么陷阱，老太太一计不成又生一计，等着他们去自投罗网？

张起灵却摇头：“她不会，霍玲的遗骨在我们手上。”

吴邪恍然大悟，发生了太多事，她竟忘了这茬。霍老太太爱女心切，这恐怕才是她记挂他们一行人的原因。

“可是，这样一来我们就更加被动了，小哥，你有什么打算？”

胖子也应声道：“如果要追，我们就要快，最好能在路上趁乱把老太太劫住，不然等老太太到了蜀中安身落脚，就更不好对付了。”

吴邪以为张起灵会毫不犹豫地转身上路，直奔蜀中。可出乎意料的，张起灵却对着信出起神来。半晌，他突然道：“先回客栈。”

张起灵在白玛公主墓前说要去霍家的时候，吴邪的心中本来是忐忑的。他由衷地担心小哥被悲痛冲昏了头脑，去找霍家拼命。可是当他们眼神相对的一刻，吴邪的一颗心就放了下来。因为那就是“张起灵”的眼神，深沉，平静，叫人什么也看不透，却偏偏说不出的信赖。正是这个眼神，让吴邪在无数次惊心动魄中毫不犹豫地选择了信赖和支持。

这次也一样，他义无反顾地跟小哥来霍家讨说法，心底其实是有一丝窃喜的。这一次小哥丝毫没有排斥他的跟随，理所当然地默许了他的陪伴，他以为他们之间的关系终于有所改善了。可这种踏实只到刚才为止，在张起灵沉默的那一刻，吴邪心中久违的不安再度浮上心头。

夜里，吴邪翻来覆去，心头总是萦绕着一种熟悉的担忧。终于，他忍无可忍地起身，来到张起灵房间外。

张起灵过了一会儿才来开门，他披着头发，仅着中衣，显然是已经睡下有一会儿了，并没有要连夜走人的迹象。吴邪松了口气，同时也觉得，也许是自己真的想多了。

“有事？”张起灵问道。

吴邪自嘲地笑道：“没什么，我以为……以为你又要不声不响地一个人走了。”

张起灵一怔，似乎十分意外，随即，他陷入沉默。这是和白天如出一辙的沉默，而这样的沉默，恰恰是吴邪最不想看到的。

“该不会你真的……”吴邪的笑容僵在脸上。

“不会。”

吴邪正要松了口气，却听张起灵道：“我不会再不告而别。”

咦？

这句原本该让吴邪放心的保证，此刻听来却有哪里不对。

“我会叫人先送你回去。”张起灵说道，不是询问，不是商量，是肯定的语气。

——他的预感向来十分准确。

吴邪闭目，深吸了一口气，才道：“小哥，我们这样没意思。你现在赶我走，我也还是会追过去，你应该知道，我是不会让你一个人……”

“我不是一个人，胖子也会一起去。”

“什么？”吴邪一惊，心里突兀地涌上一股火气，揪住张起灵的衣襟：“你连胖子都带上，就单单不带我？”

吴邪觉得很愤怒，他深深地感觉到自己被排挤了！怪不得这两个人回到客栈就勾肩搭背，背着他嘀咕不停，原来早就狼狈为奸了。平时也不见他们有什么交流，怎么关键时刻就突然这么要好了？居然还知道统一战线来排挤他了！

眼见吴邪像一只炸毛的小犬，好似下一刻就要扑过来咬他。张起灵抢先一步安抚住小动物的爪子。

“吴邪，这次不一样。”张起灵停顿了一下，似乎在思考如何解释。半晌，他缓缓地道，“霍家迁走的事，并没有那么简单，可能和朝廷有关。这一趟，我只是找霍家要一个答案，霍家有把柄在我手里，我不会有危险。可你是下一任武林盟主，你若出现，事情会变得复杂。”

又是这个莫名其妙的“武林盟主顺位”！

吴邪心中陡然失落：“是说我会拖累你？”

“不，”张起灵低声道，“你去，我会分心。”

吴邪一怔。

这句话的意思已经足够直白了。从来都不是只有吴邪在担心张起灵的。当铺的小掌柜不会武功，不懂江湖恩怨，更不了解庙堂上的诡谲风云，却一直舍命相配，以身犯险，为了一个本不该有瓜葛的人操碎心，耗尽神，还几番差点赔上性命。怎能不让人担心？

“吴邪，听话，回家等我。”

这还是张大侠第一次用这样的语气同他道别，他甚至还给了他承诺。可是吴邪就是没法说服自己点头，说到底，这人前科累累，怎么可能哄一哄就叫他放心。半晌，吴邪咬了咬牙，道：“你让我怎么相信你这次真的没有骗我？你至少得证明些什么。”

“比如？”

吴邪想了一会儿，皱起眉头：“比如……比如你和从前哪里不同了，你——”

未出口的话语随着舌尖的律动都被人点滴不剩的吞了下去。吴邪难以置信地瞪着眼前骤然因靠近而放大的脸庞。鼻尖相对，唇舌相交，这一吻来得突然却温柔，轻而易举地打断吴邪的思路。

前几次的印象还留在心头，吴邪一慌，挣扎道：“小哥你是不是又喝多了！”

像是要证明什么似的，张起灵骤然加深了这个吻，迫不及待地回应了对面的疑问。风暴来袭，吴邪举得自己的意识像大海中的小舟，随风飘摇，根本找不到航向。而等他终于彻底明白“张起灵这次他妈的压根就没有喝酒也没有走火入魔”的时候，他已经没有精力去计较了。耳边全是两人的喘息，脑中茫然，手足无措，只有舌尖本能地回应着对方的邀请，缠绵悱恻。

不知道过了多久，张起灵的嘴唇贴着他的鼻尖，呼出的气息直接拍打在他睫毛上，根本没有一丁点的酒味儿。他果然是清醒的，没有喝酒，更说不上走火入魔，总不会是梦游吧？

“你、你这是干什么？”

“你不是要我证明和从前有什么不同？”张起灵认真地道，“以前喝酒了才会这样，今天我没喝。”

这……这他娘的，谁让你证明这个了！吴邪在内心咆哮。闹了半天他就是告诉自己，以前他喝酒了才会发酒疯，现在不喝酒也会耍流氓了？好歹看看对象好不好，他可是男的，男的！神志清醒还对他亲个半天，那不就好像是对他有意思似的……这是叫他安哪门子心！

“你不信？”张起灵见吴邪表情微妙，微微皱眉，随即，张大侠用十分郑重的语气道：“我可以再证明一……”

“不用了！明天见！”没等张起灵说完，吴邪一溜烟地跑回房间。

34

不得不承认，张起灵的许诺让吴邪一直以来的不安奇迹般地得到了平复。皇陵一行之后，吴邪敏感地察觉到张起灵的一些变化。对于生死这件事，他不再只是一味地无视和放任，虽还和从前一般寡言少语，但是他会解释，又和他相约再会，这都是他以前不会刻意去做的。吴邪想，这一定是白玛公主的功劳。在最靠近死亡陵墓中，母亲留给孩子的不只是一条生路，更是一份生的意志和来自亲生母亲的祝福。

最终吴邪还是没有去成蜀中。此行张大侠执意不许他前去，多半真如他所说，自己的出现会引起对方的警惕。吴邪本意也并不想给张起灵添麻烦，如今那人做事已不像从前那般不顾生死，更何况还有胖子跟着，他倒也可以放心——至于那晚后半段乱七八糟的事情，吴邪还有些混乱，正好需要时间来整理。

原本就已延误了行程，吴邪以为他们会急着出发，没想到这二人不慌不忙，发呆的发呆，赌钱的赌钱。一问才知道，他们是在等送吴邪回家的人来。看样子张大侠已经将一切都安排妥当，吴邪只要等着就行了。然而谁也没想到：这一等，便是三日。到了第四天，连张起灵也皱了眉头。而某人就这样带着欠扁的笑容，踩着张大盟主的底线姗姗来迟。

“齐羽，见到舅舅怎么也不来拜见。”

吴邪一回来就看见一个老熟人在屋里咧着嘴角得瑟。一身粗布黑袍，一副招风黑眼镜，一抹似笑非笑的表情，来人不是齐家的黑瞎子又是谁？而此事他也终于想起一件事——在外人眼中，他不是吴邪，而是齐羽，这黑眼镜的外甥。这其实还要归功于黑眼镜瞎搅合的能力。在他的推波助澜下，半个江湖已经都相信那日大闹武林大会的人是齐家体弱的小少爷齐羽了。这么说来，小哥安排黑眼镜送他回家，倒也合情合理。

不过张大侠的表情就没那么合理了，连吴邪都不禁为黑眼镜捏了把汗。

后者识相地道：“东家，你就别计较了，不就是晚到了三天吗？放心，我保准把你家小心肝安全妥当地护送到家，连一根腿毛都不会掉。”

吴邪正要反驳，却被张起灵一捞带回身后。而黑眼镜见张起灵一脸警惕，也不由一怔。

“哑巴，你这是什么意思？怎么，舍不得媳妇儿，要別裤腰上？”

“少胡说八道。”吴邪瞪他一眼，回头问，“小哥，怎么了？”

张起灵连眼都没抬，沉沉地道：“理由。”

黑眼镜此人看着吊儿郎当，但并非误事之人。如今他足足迟了三日，不能不让人怀疑这其中另有原因。虽然以目前的状况他并不认为黑眼镜会倒戈，但既然存有疑虑，就不能把吴邪交给他。

黑瞎子一愣，随即两手一摊，苦笑道：“我倒是低估了你的谨慎，不过这次的确是你多虑了。迟到的是因为……因为……那个，小鬼头病了，我回去看看。喂，能理解吧？”

黑瞎子难得支支吾吾，不过很快又补充道：“不过没事，我已经看过了。病是装的，是为了骗我回去，不过到底折腾了一圈儿，路上耽搁了时间。唉，这个年纪的孩子就是皮啊，好话说尽了，他就是听不进去，还非要跟我出来，就跟……啧啧！”黑眼镜一拍手，道，“就跟你家小掌柜一个样，难缠得很。哎，哑巴，我这么说你一定懂吧？”

吴邪还在震惊中，连黑眼镜的话也没在意：“等等！你、你居然有孩子？”

黑眼镜抱胸，像是故意逗他：“我怎么就不能有孩子呢？”

吴邪一时无话。

是啊，谁也没规定人格有缺陷就不能成家立业。只是黑眼镜这人做事神神叨叨，很难把他的人生和一般人联系起来。就不知道是怎样彪悍的姑娘，才能降得住这匹野马。不过张起灵果真没有再追究黑眼镜迟到的事，看来是相信了他的话。也就是说黑眼镜还真没撒谎，他的确已经成家了。

离别的伤感被这场闹剧冲淡了不少。既然接吴邪的人已经来了，那么事不宜迟，张起灵和胖子也即刻出发去追踪霍家。临走的时候，他们谁也没有多说话。吴邪是因为想说的太多，又不敢说，他不愿去考虑这次旅途的危险，故意云淡风轻地送别二人。胖子向来豁达，自不会做儿女态，而小哥……他原本话就不多，他在想什么，又有谁知道呢？

不过没关系，反正这一次，他们约好了会再见。

吴邪和黑眼镜是第二日清早才启程的。

黑眼镜带他走了一条僻静的山路，他说自己其实是被官府通缉的要犯，不适合在官道上散步。这人向来疯言疯语，也分不出真假，不过吴邪觉得这个身份倒是很符合他的气质，索性将就着信了。山路难行，黑眼镜尽职尽责地在前面开路，吴邪一路跟紧已经有些吃力，倒也省了胡思乱想的力气。可是一休息的时候，脑子里就全是那天晚上的事，为了不让自己露出异样，吴邪只能刻意地去想些其他。

说起来，他这次出来已经有小两月，连封信也没有给家里捎，不知道王盟一个人把店看成什么样。这些日子跟着张大侠风里来雨里去，他几乎都适应了这种危机四伏的生活，忘记了自己还有一家像样的营生，还有一个看店的伙计。这次回去，如果王盟还在的话，一定要好好犒劳犒劳他。

“小三爷，我也很辛苦啊，不一道犒劳吗？”黑眼镜笑着递水给他。

吴邪有些无语。

这人一路上嘴就没闲过，一口一个“小三爷”，叫得吴邪很不自在。吴邪一问，才知道黑眼镜以前跟着三叔干过，三叔在道上人称“三爷”，吴邪作为他唯一的亲大侄子，自然就是“小三爷”。三叔现在专做南方生意了，黑眼镜去了北方，后来欠了张家人情，这才会和张大侠合作。

其实吴邪对于这些事并不关注，他更好奇的是黑眼镜有个孩子这件事。可到底是人家的私事，他贸然追问似乎也不妥当，于是三番两次话到嘴边，都被吴邪吞了回去。最后倒是黑眼镜忍不住大笑，笑得吴邪一头雾水。

“小三爷，你有什么问题就问吧。我答应过哑巴照顾你平安到家，你这路上要是憋出病来，不也是我的不是了？”黑眼镜满脸了然，“你是想问我家那小鬼头吧？”

被看透的吴邪有些尴尬，不由道：“只是好奇。”

“若是换了别人，我自不会说，但是小三爷你的话，知道也没什么大碍。”黑眼镜一边开路，一边道，“关于小鬼头的身份，之前是逗你玩儿的，那小子已经十五岁了，黑爷风华正茂，可生不出这么大的儿子来。”

就是说，这个小孩儿跟黑眼镜其实没有一点儿关系，那为什么黑眼镜一听他病了，会大老远地去看他呢？吴邪的好奇心完全被勾了起来，于是道：“黑兄，这到底是怎么回事？”

“其实也没什么，闲着无聊就给你说说，”黑眼镜笑笑，“你应该看得出来，我以前是个亡命之徒。”

“谦虚，您现在看起来也是。”

“冤枉啊小三爷，妾身从良多时了。”黑眼镜没个正经地道，“我以前是个不怕死的，和你家那哑巴有点像，但又不像。他为人太死板，会特别介意一些原则上的问题。可我觉得，那些都是狗屁，黑爷是个豁达的人，向来率性而为，从不用道德良知这些东西来为难自己。”

“我懂，小哥是好人，你是坏人。”吴邪总结。

“精辟。”黑眼镜赞许，随即将事情娓娓道来。

这大概是一次“黑吃黑”的故事。

用黑眼镜的话说，他曾是道上有名的杀手，名气大，价钱自然也高，请他的雇主也都不是一般人。可是有一次，他杀完人回来，却发现雇主被人杀了。雇主一死，他的报酬自然也泡汤了。案例说，他跟雇主素不相识，而这一笔也不是什么大买卖，换了别人可能就认倒霉了，但黑眼镜不能忍。他是一个杀手，同时也是一个怪人，他认为杀手的每一笔财富都是用人命换来的，他既然杀了人，就要为这个人的价值负责，空手而回是对死者的侮辱。而这伙人既然犯了他的忌讳，自然要付出代价。于是他一个人上山挑了那个山寨。

听到这里，吴邪有些兴奋，虽然他不清楚黑眼镜为什么要给他讲这些“光辉历史”，也不知道这些和那孩子有什么关系，但是对故事本身的兴趣让他暂时偏离了原本的目的，聚精会神地听了下去。可惜结局并不如他所期待。黑眼镜单枪匹马力战山寨众人，虽然大逞威风，但是对方人数实在太多，他最终还是精疲力尽，被揍成了狗熊。不过他也没吃亏，一刀剁掉了对方老大的脑袋，没了领头人，这山寨剩下一群乌合之众，以后的日子是不会好过了。惹了这么大的事，底下的人不想让他死得太便宜，便将他关了起来，断水断粮，要活活饿死他。

听到这里，吴邪不禁皱眉：“这下可难办了，他们一定把你看得很紧，你要怎么逃呢？”

“逃不掉，十二条精铁链，换了你家哑巴也没辙。我当时觉得我是死定了。”黑眼镜叹息，无视吴邪小声地嘀咕着“那可不一定”云云。

“那……就没人去救你？”

“有。”

“谁？一定是个了不起的武林高手……等等，难道是小哥？”吴邪想起黑眼镜说过他欠张起灵人情，而小哥其人，总是很适合在这种危机关头出场的。

不想那黑眼镜却笑个不停：“怎么可能？那时我们还不认识，而他身为武林盟主，不砍了我这个恶人已属不易，怎会出手相救。小三爷，不要把你家哑巴想得太纯良，他对你之外的人可没那么靠谱。”

“咳！”吴邪忙转移话题，“那是谁？总之是个很厉害的人吧。”

“是啊，他可厉害了。村里私塾先生的儿子，被绑票来的，还不到你肩膀高，一点儿武功都不会，平时就拿着一本书，在牢房里安安静静地看。他从不求救，更不哭闹，别人都怕我，躲得远远的，他却坐得很近，还偷偷把自己的食物和水让给我。”

“等等，难道你说的小鬼头就是他？”

“没错，就是他，一个不知天高地厚的臭小子，”讲起这段凄惨的经历，黑眼镜却扬起嘴角，非但毫无芥蒂，还有点儿骄傲似的。“那小子不仅分给我食物和水，还装病骗来草药，帮助我治伤。因为他的命是用来要挟家里交赎金的，所以山贼暂时不会拿他怎样——你是不是想问他为什么要这样做？”

吴邪想了想：“也许这是个善良的孩子。”

“你想多了。他说，因为当时我是牢里武功最高强的人，他想获救，只能依赖于我。敌人的敌人就是朋友，我活着，他才有活着回家的希望，而水和食物应该留给最有价值的人。”

听了这番话，吴邪难言讶异。他怎么也没想不到，十四岁的少年居然已经有了这样缜密的想法。

“其实，一个小鬼说的话太过成熟，很容易让人觉得他不知天高地厚，我当时也只是觉得，这小孩儿很有意思，然后抱着试一试的态度听了他的计划。”黑眼镜略微停顿，想了想，才继续道：“一开始一切都很顺利，就在我伤好的差不多的时候，我们找到了一次机会。这段时间里锁着我的十二道铁链都被小鬼动了手脚，而一旦没有了这些束缚，外面的人根本不是我的对手。”

“结果呢？”吴邪隐隐觉得事情没有那么简单。

黑眼镜停顿半晌，嘴角的笑容渐渐隐去。

“我们失败了，严格的说是失败了一半。我逃走了，而小鬼为了替我引开追兵，再一次落到了他们手里。”

35

吴邪心中一紧。

很难想像一个十四岁的孩子会有这样的魄力和胆识，至少他在那个年纪的时候绝对做不到如此。只是……想了想，吴邪摇头：“我不懂，他的目的只是逃出去，既然已经逃了，为什么还要救你？总不会是在和你的相处中产生了感情？”

黑眼镜“噗”地一笑：“你心里想‘怎么可能’对不对？当时我也这么想。一个杀手和一个十四岁的小孩儿，为了逃亡结成同盟，他们之间能有什么信任？可事实就是如此，他非但没有出卖我，还巧妙地误导了那些山贼，让我有机会顺利逃走。”

“他真的不是你失散多年的弟弟？”吴邪狐疑地问。

“要我说，生死关头，亲兄弟也未必做到如此。”谈到这里，黑眼镜似乎也颇为感慨，他道：“按计划，本应是由我去引开追兵，可我有伤在身，而若我再落到他们手里，必死无疑。我不怕死，也不觉有什么遗憾，但是那小子对我说，人只要还没死，就应该努力寻找两全其美的办法。他被抓回去，也不过就是回到原样。而我是一个活得很精彩的人，我这样的人身上有无限的可能性。按江湖规矩，我欠了他人情，一定会回来救他，这样一来，他们就都有活下来的机会。”

“你们也才认识几天，如果你一走了之，不顾他生死，他怎么办？”

“不是‘如果’，我当时就是这么想的。”似乎早料到吴邪会这么说，黑眼镜有些无奈，“如果我有能力救他，又何必弄得这么狼狈。那小子大概也是在赌，不过他输了。这个计划本就漏洞百出，如果他在一开始的时候丢下我逃跑，也许还有一线生机，可他却没有。”

见吴邪目光有异，黑眼镜笑道：“怎么，瞧不起我？他舍命救我，我领情，可我不能再舍下性命回去救他。我们死在一起，没意义。”黑眼镜看了看天，话锋一转，“但是在下山的路上我突然发现，我不是一个彻彻底底的坏人，我救不了他，但我也不能丢下他不管。于是，生平第一次，我去求了人，就是你所知道的——张家。”

“……人之长情。”听黑眼镜这么说，吴邪不由为那生死未卜的少年松了口气。其实有时候，想当一个彻头彻尾的坏人并没有那么容易。大部分人都只是普通人，没有那么好，也没有那么坏。好坏这种简单的标准，原本就低估了人性的复杂。而在黑眼镜的这个故事中，张家终于出场了，他说在当时，能帮他，且有可能帮他的只有张家。

若非万不得已，他也不愿意冒这个险。以张家的立场，是不会轻易插手这种事，凭他当时的身份，敢堂堂正正的出现在张家人面前，已经是铤而走险了。所以理所当然的，他也没准备让张家拜拜出手，早在做下决定的时候，他就想好了自己要付出的代价。黑眼镜说，像这种大家族，为了维持势力，私底下肯定有很多见不得光的事，他承诺作张家的一把刀，在暗中为他们清除障碍，任何肮脏的事他都可以做，即便失手，也绝不透漏张家一个字，代价就是张家必须帮他救个一个人。也许是张家那时正缺这样一个人，他们答应得异常痛快，如果不是有人搅局，这笔买卖就成了。

“搅局？”一个念头闪过，吴邪道，“难道是张家有人反对？”能搅了张家人买卖的，也只有张家人了，而且这个人在张家的地位八成是举足轻重的，难道是……

“反应很快，不用猜了，就是你相好。他不接受我的条件，但是答应了先帮我救人。”

“小哥才不是我相好！”吴邪脸一热，瞪了黑眼镜一眼，才道，“这么说小哥帮了你？怪不得你说欠了他人情。”

黑眼镜又恢复了嬉皮笑脸的样子，道：“帮我？连我当时也被他骗了，还以为真遇上了好人。我与张家的约定，好歹有个期限，这笔债虽多，但只要我活着，总有一天能还尽。可这哑巴什么也没说，只要我记他一个人情，至于怎么还，他说了才算，什么时候还，也是他老人家想起来才算，即便日后他要我抹脖子自尽，依旧是我理亏。他这是看准了我当时根本没有讨价还价的余地，你说他是不是个彻彻底底的奸商？”

“是有点趁人之危，”吴邪点点头，“不过小哥是不会害人的。他这么做一定有他的道理。”

“得，跟你说他坏话我也真是够蠢的。”黑眼镜小声嘟囔。

吴邪又追问：“那孩子怎么样？一定是得救了吧？”

黑眼镜静默半晌，才沉沉地道：“得救了，可我很后悔。”

“为什么？”

黑眼镜摇摇头，难得露出了有些郑重的表情：“他才十四岁，只会读书，一点儿武功也不懂，那些山贼对他逼供，小鬼被救出来的时候，已经只剩下半条命了。我那时真的很后悔，我问自己，为什么会信了他那些屁话，又怎会以为那些山贼在此事之后还能留他活口，为什么没有立刻回去换他？他再聪明，也还是个小鬼而已。枉我活了一把岁数，经过的桥比他走过的路还多，却要依赖一个小鬼来保命，这活得比死还窝囊。我这辈子从没做过让自己后悔的事，但是如果小鬼死了，这就是唯一的一件。”

停顿了一会儿，黑眼镜又自嘲地笑笑：“不过这些都过去了，他现在平安无恙，还能装病骗人呢。其实救他之前，我是打算在这之后就跟他分道扬镳，等还完张家的人情，我们也算两不相欠。可后来我改变主意了。这小鬼有意思，临危不惧，思路大开大阖，以后是个做大事的人。我收他做徒弟，有空就教他些以后用得上的东西，也不枉缘分让我们患难一场。”

听了黑眼镜的故事，吴邪沉默半晌。突然，他点点头，道：“也对，你是要谢谢他。正因为这段经历，才让你不再是一个亡命之徒了，对吗？”

黑眼镜笑笑：“不错，小孩子这个年纪是很危险的，在苏万没有学到我万分之一的能耐之前，我是不会死的。”

原来那少年叫苏万。

吴邪还沉浸于这故事所带来的感慨之中，却听黑眼镜道：“小三爷，其实说这么多，我是想告诉你，人一旦有了挂心事，就没那么容易死了。一个人的时候，觉得活着不过如此，可一旦习惯了有人陪伴，有人等待，再想回到从前，就没那么容易了。哑巴也是一样，他既然答应你会回来，就说明他没打算死在外面。你与其忧心他的安危，倒不如想想他回来以后的事。”

自以为隐瞒良好的心事被这样直言道出，吴邪有些惊讶地看向黑眼镜。而后者比了比眼睛，像平常一样笑了，有点嚣张，有点揶揄，但没有恶意。

“小三爷在想什么，都写在脸上了。”

那之后，黑眼镜又恢复了老样子，一天到晚没个正经，让吴邪经常会产生之前的故事根本就是他瞎编的错觉。不过他们这一路倒是平平安安，没有遇到一丁点儿的麻烦。吴邪心知这绝不是说江湖近日来如何太平，而是有心人为他照料到了。连日相处下来，吴邪也多少对黑眼镜有些改观，他想，他稍微能体会到一点那个叫苏万的少年的心情。

黑眼镜此人虽然时常不按理出牌，但做事其实非常谨慎。一个心思细腻，做事周到的人，总是很容易被人信任的。在当时的环境里，苏万最好的结果也不过就是逃走，但是以他的脚程，被捉回来轻而易举，只是时间问题。而苏万显然也并不希望家里人来交赎金，且不说交不交得起，黑眼镜也说了，这伙山贼无恶不作，又怎么可能真的收钱放人？他左右逃不过被撕票的命运。黑眼镜的出现，对他而言是一个不可知的变数，赌输了，也不过就是一死，赢了，却可以换取一个不同的未来。黑眼镜说得一点都不错，少年人小鬼大，这笔账他算得太精了，而且他运气也很好，一切都被算准了。有机会的话，吴邪真的也想见见这个叫苏万的不可思议的少年。

一路上东聊西扯，丝毫不觉沉闷，不知不觉已过半月有余，而吴邪也终于欣喜地地发现，他快要到家了。一别两个多月，南街盛景早已不复。月半赌坊依旧人来人往，只是少了胖子的破锣嗓子吆五喝六，总觉得缺了些气氛，隔壁的戏楼虽然依旧整日咿咿呀呀，可小花这个台柱子不在，人气到底不如往日。

说起来，这一条龙的三家买卖里，唯一无甚变化的还真就只有他的吴山当。小小的铺子还是和从前一般门可罗雀，冷冷清清，整个门面散发着一股难言的闺怨气息，可见他走后王盟的日子不好过。唯一值得吴邪欣慰的事，刻着“吴山当”三个金字的牌匾依旧光鲜亮丽，连一丝灰尘也没有，看来平日里某人还记得打扫。原也不指望王盟能做什么大买卖，只要把店维持下来便也够了。吴邪正想着好好犒劳一下自家的小伙计，却在靠近门口的时候隐约听见一阵鼾声。他推门而入，只见两个月不见的王盟正悠哉地靠在吴邪的躺椅上，睡得昏天暗地，死去活来。

吴邪脸色一僵，到嘴边的夸奖生生被咽了下去，转而用力地咳了两声。奈何他家伙计跟周公杀得正欢，全不知道他的工钱已经随着鼾声减半减半再减半。

黑眼镜失笑：“这么大声都不醒，别是被点了睡穴了吧？”

“他的睡穴就从来没解过。”吴邪咬牙，最后猛地一拍桌面，“王盟！你就是这么给我看店的！”

闻声，王盟突然直挺挺地做起身，瞪着眼睛大喝：“都别抢，地主是我的！”

吴邪和黑眼镜被他吼得一愣，随即才意识到王盟是在说梦话，简直是……吴邪到了火头上，反而笑了出来：“什么地主？你瞪大眼睛看看我是谁！”

王盟幽幽回神，看清来人后，竟是转瞬之间热泪盈眶，扑上去就是一个熊抱，那情景活似没妈的孩子见到了娘：“老板！你回来了！呜呜呜我还以为你跟张小哥走了，就再也不会回来了！”

“啧啧，”黑眼镜似笑非笑地道，“原来小三爷离家时候是抱着这样的心思，怎么不跟哑巴直说呢？早说了他大概一开始就不躲你了。”

王盟这才注意到吴邪身后还有人，他顺着声音看去，抹抹眼睛，不待吴邪介绍，却是大惊失色。

“是你！西瓜狂魔！”刚还迷迷糊糊地小伙计表情活像见了鬼，一下子躲到吴邪身后，颤颤巍巍地指着黑眼镜道：“老板！老板救命啊！”

黑眼镜先也是一阵茫然，在听到“西瓜”二字时却是一怔。他对着王盟的脸看了又看，想了又想，忽地一拍手，恍然大悟道：“是你！”

吴邪看着这二人大眼瞪小眼，顿时一头雾水。

“王盟，怎么回事，你和他认识？”

王盟缩在吴邪身后，活像小鸡见了黄鼠狼，他哀声道：“老板，你不是跟张小哥好的吗？为什么会和这个西瓜狂魔的在一起，他是坏人啊！呜呜呜老板你不是喜欢张小哥那样的吗？你还是赶紧去追张小哥吧，我再也不埋怨你了，我一定好好看店，只要你别把这个人带回来……”

吴邪听他越说越不对劲儿，忙喝道：“乱说什么？什么好……不好的！王盟，这位黑爷是小哥的朋友。你们俩到底是怎么回……算了，还是你来说。”

眼见王盟已经到了崩溃的边缘，吴邪觉得还是问黑眼镜更靠谱一些。而黑眼镜笑得五脏六腑都错位了一轮后，才直起腰板来，忍着眼泪道：“也没什么，就是我和你们这位姓王的小伙计，以前有点儿误会。”

“老板！他骗人啊，不是误会，不是误会啊！”看王盟的表情就像是想到了决定悲惨的事情，“他差点害的我身无分文，饿死在路上啊，呜呜呜老板我要是饿死了你就再也找不到我这么乖巧可心又勤劳能干的伙计了……”

36

透过王盟声声满是血泪的控诉，吴邪终于得知了他和黑眼镜之间那段让人啼笑皆非的往事。事情发生在王盟刚刚被人从河里捞出来不久。捞走王盟的是当地的一位瓜农，瓜农见这倒霉孩子从水里上来后就呆呆傻傻，说话前言不搭后语，心生怜悯，便暂时收容了他。白天里，王盟一边学习和人交流，一边跟瓜农在地里干活，有时候瓜农忙不开，他便推着车去城里帮人卖西瓜，对于一个失忆之人来说，日子过得早也算和顺。

这一天王盟和往常一样推西瓜来集市摆摊，却好巧不巧地遇见官府缉拿要犯，棚子还没支好，便被一群人撞散。最要命的是，跑在最前面的人顺势抢了他的车，将西瓜横在路中间，挡住了衙役的去路。衙役跟丢了逃犯，便一口咬定是王盟妨碍公务，又说他根本就是黑衣人的同伙，不分青红皂白地把王盟关进了大牢。

王盟弄丢了西瓜不说，自己又莫名其妙地遭了牢狱之灾，心里别提有多委屈。好在这小子有时候还有几分机灵，他心知这是官府丢了犯人，便迁怒于他，于是好言相求，又把身上所有的银两都贿赂了衙役。衙役见他态度诚恳，办事也很上道，便有心网开一面。而就在此时，牢房的门被打开，一个十分眼熟的人被五花大绑押了进来。

“是你！”王盟临近一看，一眼认出这就是刚才抢了他西瓜的歹人。他一阵欣喜，心说元凶落网，自己终于能洗脱冤屈了。然而王盟怎么也没想到的是，那人抬头，咧嘴一笑，好似认识了八辈子的熟人一般打了个招呼：“呦，老王，刚才谢啦。”

衙役一听，大惊失色，一把将王盟抓住，怒斥：“还说你们不认识！”

王盟大惊：“我不认识他！你们别听他瞎说！”

“你不认识他，他怎么知道你姓王？还狡辩！来人，把他给我关起来，看紧了！”

“大人！我是冤枉的！我真的不认识他！我是被陷害的！”

然而无论王盟怎么哀嚎，衙役都认定他就是那犯人的同党。而那犯人看看王盟，突然露出一个凝重的表情，勾了勾手指。王盟狐疑地过去，却听那贼人强忍着笑意，低声道：“小兄弟，没想到你还真的姓王啊。”

“你——！”

没等王盟说完，就听狱卒在外面喝道：“你们两个！不许交头接耳！呸！还说不熟，臭小子，长得这么老实，差点被你骗了！”

说完，狱卒大锁一上，大门一关，走了。

不用说了，这个犯人，正是眼前的黑眼镜。可想而知王盟当时的处境有多么绝望。而据罪魁祸首说，他当时只是抱着一份损人不利己的心思开了个玩笑，没想到那些狱卒就真的信了。所以后来他越狱的时候，很负责任地带上了王盟，不仅帮他找回一车西瓜，还亲自帮他卖了。吴邪觉得，如果黑眼镜说的是真的，那么按照说书的套路，这后面就应该是两人不打不相识，就此结交了，为何王盟会一口一个“西瓜狂魔”呢？

果然，王盟的口述和黑眼镜说的压根儿就不是一个故事。事情的真相是，黑眼镜跑路的时候的确胳膊一夹就把王盟带走了，也找回了他的一车西瓜，问题就在他帮王盟“卖西瓜”这件事上。

试想一下，大道边上，一个黑衣人，一把西瓜刀，一身杀气。路人来来往往，黑衣人神色凛然，一刀一个，一刀一个……西瓜，手起刀落，通红的瓜汁四溅，好似脑浆迸裂，叫人遍体生寒。而每到此时，黑眼镜就会笑吟吟地问路人“买不买”，说话的时候，手里的刀又举得老高……于是，在“小镇传说”中就出现了一个“西瓜屠夫”的故事。相传，路过西瓜摊的人，如果胆敢不买西瓜，脑袋就会被劈成两半。这人一身黑衣，一副罕见的黑色眼镜，手持一把西瓜刀，身边跟着一个年轻的随从——不用问，自然就是可怜的王盟，他再一次被彻底当成了黑眼镜的同伙。待官府的人找上门，黑眼镜早已溜之大吉，王盟心知此处他已是留不得，也只好告别瓜农，从此便踏上了流亡之路。

吴邪心说怪不得王盟反应这么大，黑眼镜和王盟的过节前后加起来简直够得上世仇了。而反观罪魁祸首，依旧笑得像未来十天都是大晴天。吴邪无奈，只得继续安抚他家饱受惊吓与折磨的小伙计。

按照计划，黑眼镜会在吴山当呆上几天，确认南街一带平安无事后，他亦将前往蜀中与张大侠和胖子一行人会和。照顾到王盟的心情，吴邪很体贴地批了他三天假。可是王盟无亲无故，不上工的日子也不过是宅在后院，而不巧，黑眼镜也很喜欢在后院晃荡。无论王盟走到哪儿，总能好巧不巧地碰见黑眼镜笑吟吟地杵在一边儿，瞧得他一股冷气从脚底直接升到脑门。而像是故意要刺激王盟似的，黑眼镜每每还喜欢过来搭话，一会儿说王盟面相不凡，他日必有大富贵；一会儿又夸王盟钱袋儿上的链子漂亮，还不顾人反对的借去玩了半日，好在他真的只是拿去玩儿，里面的银两分文未动。这样的事三不五时发生，王盟觉睡不踏实，饭也吃不好，三天来生生瘦了一圈。到后来，连吴邪也看出黑眼镜似乎在有意无意针对王盟。黑眼镜这个人虽然看着无聊，偶尔也的确很无聊，但并不会刻意地去找“无聊”。与其说他是作弄王盟，吴邪到觉得，他更像是在试探。

终于，吴邪忍不住问：“瞎子，黑爷，您能不能告诉我，王盟到底哪里惹你了？您能不能大人有大量，饶过他一回？”这场战争根本是没有悬念的一边倒，吴邪作为老板不能眼看着自家伙计吃亏。

黑眼镜笑笑，道：“小三爷，你不觉得你这位小伙计出现得很奇怪吗？”

“你怀疑王盟？”

吴邪想了想，王盟的身世离奇，又经常说些他听不懂的话，按理说是很可疑。可是奇怪的是，他有一种感觉，觉得王盟仿佛就该是这个样子，若不是这样，反而不对了。所以一直以来，他从未对王盟有过疑心。

吴邪道：“我相信王盟。不过你这么说，可是有什么证据吗？”

黑眼镜若有所思地沉默了一会儿，随即道：“也没什么，大概是我多想了——若真是巧合，日后倒可能帮上大忙……”最后一声声音极小，吴邪没有听清，追问之下，黑眼镜却不再多说。

七日后，黑眼镜离开吴山当。王盟热泪盈眶挥舞着小手绢欢送这个克星离开。吴邪哭笑不得，生怕王盟下一刻会放鞭炮庆祝，便嘱咐他回去，自己送黑眼镜到城外。

黑眼镜原本就是潇洒的江湖人，吴邪也不是一定要讲究这些送别之礼，只是，想到黑眼镜是要去和张起灵会和的，他心情总有些起伏，好像黑眼镜这一走，他和小哥的联系真的就断了。小哥说过，不带他同行，并非嫌他累赘，只因他身份敏感。这些道理吴邪都懂，可紧要关头，理智终究敌不过无法与那人并肩的遗憾。若他也能像胖子和黑眼镜这样有着一身高超的武艺便好了，即便比不上小哥，总也足以自保，那样便能多陪伴他一些。

到了城门口，二人停下脚步。见吴邪久久不语，黑眼镜不由失笑：“小三爷，你这依依不舍的，是不想瞎子我走？要不我再叨扰几天，正好我和你们家小伙计还挺投缘的。”

吴邪脸一黑，心说你可饶了王盟吧，要是这会儿黑瞎子回去，他家的小伙计非得上吊不可。

“那个……你此行，大概多久能和小哥他们会合？”

“快则十天半月，慢了就不好说了，不过既然知道他们要去哪儿，总会遇上。”见吴邪支支吾吾，欲言又止，黑眼镜一脸了然，“小三爷是有什么话要我捎给哑巴？”

吴邪嘴巴动了动，话到嘴边却又说不出口。

黑眼镜咧嘴一笑：“看来想说的不少啊，要不你写封信给他，左右我这点时间还是能等的。”

“不用，”吴邪被看透心思，有些尴尬，他用力抓了抓头，道，“回来说就是，哪里用得着写……不不！我的意思是说我和他没什么好说的！我只是……只是想拖你带给他一样东西。”

说完，吴邪脸上有点热。这些日子他想了许多，张起灵走前的那些话，算是明明白白地表达了他对自己的意思。吴邪那时冲击很大，理智上，感情上，都理不出一个清晰的脉络来。可听了黑眼镜的那一番话，他却是感触良多。黑眼镜说，人有了牵挂，便不会再轻言生死。那一刻，吴邪竟是陡然松了口气。他并不知道自己对张起灵而言，够不够得上一份真正的“牵挂”，只知道分离以来的日日夜夜，他无时无刻不在担心那人安危。如今自己无法和他并肩，至少要将心意传递给他，哪怕只有一点点微小的作用，只要能让他在冲锋陷阵的时候稍微顾忌一下性命，又哪怕只是他的自作聪明，自作多情——都好过他什么也不做，什么也不说。

不过，虽然下了决心，但是贸贸然要黑眼镜捎东西给小哥这件事，还真是十足地尴尬。毕竟，这样一来就像是在外人面前默认了自己和张起灵关系非同寻常。好在吴邪冥思苦想，总算想出一个隐晦的办法。他从兜里掏出一样东西，道：“这个你且给他，别的……什么也不用说。”

黑眼镜看着掌心那小小的一粒玩意儿，不由笑出声道：“这东西……小三爷竟如此贤惠，这是怕哑巴闷着，给他找些解闷的？可是平日似乎也不见哑巴好这个，他要是觉得我在诓他，可如何是好？”

吴邪干咳了一声，故意正经地道：“这你不用管，他若当真刨根问底，你就说你记错了，把这个给胖子玩儿就是了！”

黑眼镜领悟，抱拳道：“好说，如此小事一桩，定不辱使命。天色不早了，小三爷请回吧。告辞！”

“保重。”

心中的一块大石落下，吴邪迈着轻松的脚步离开。待吴山当的小掌柜走远，黑眼镜才摊开手掌，那手心里小小的一枚，正是吴邪托他捎给张起灵的“口信”——一枚象牙骰子。

黑眼镜拿着骰子对着阳光看了看，实心的，除了小巧精致，没什么特别之处。即便象牙珍贵，这样一枚也不是什么稀世珍宝，并不值得千里相送。这一困惑一直到他与张起灵等人汇合后才在偶然中解开。

那日，他将吴邪的话和骰子一并转给张起灵。张起灵见了，微微一怔，随即抿了抿嘴角，小小的一颗骰子，落在他手中却似千斤之重。只是，他将东西收好，什么也没说便回房了，把一旁的胖子好奇了个半死。

翌日，他们整装上路，却见胖子鬼鬼祟祟地凑上来，手里握着一张纸条。他说张起灵昨日收了吴邪的信物后就有些魂不守舍，整夜写写画画，对着这一句发呆，上面定是有什么玄机。胖子身为一名资深赌徒，见到骰子却不能玩儿，心里痒痒也是必然，但是八卦到这个份上，黑眼镜也算服了。

说不好奇是假的，他们展开纸条一看，胖子半懂不懂，黑眼镜却了然失笑。

好一个吴邪，好一番心思，此时此地，这一粒骰子，果真是给张大盟主下了一记狠药。那纸上其实只有短短两行字，心意却浓得墨都要融了。

——玲珑骰子安红豆，入骨相思知不知

吴山当的小掌柜千里迢迢送上这一番缠绵情意，简直能把人的魂儿勾走，这下子，张大盟主怕是决计舍不得死啦。

37

一晃三个月，已是深秋时分，南街热闹依旧，吴山当冷清如常。

近日来江湖风波渐止，吴邪却没来由地感到不安。距上次武林大会已过了小半年，朝廷，九门，神秘的张氏一族，这些势力之间的关系错综复杂。这台面上的平静未必是真的平静，反而隐有山雨欲来之势。

像是应了他的猜测，没几日，吴邪便从拖把处听到了一件轰动江湖的大事——那个向来和朝廷来往密切的霍氏，霍家的龙头霍老太太，没了。

乍闻此信，吴邪心底一沉，惊得说不出话来。

没了？上次见面的时候，老太太身体分明还相当硬朗，霍家才迁居蜀地不久，这……未免也太巧了。听拖把说，霍家举家迁徙的事本就蹊跷，似乎是霍老太太得罪了朝廷，这才举家逃亡，更有甚者说霍老太太身体硬朗，没病没痛，死得莫名，是被朝廷一杯毒酒赐死了。霍老太太年事已高，即便即便真与朝廷旨意有背，朝廷也犯不着动这个手，新帝未免太沉不住气了。

市井留言虚虚实实，吴邪不敢尽信，也无法全不当真。他和霍老太太到底有过一面之缘，这女人一生刚强，又和他家老一辈有些缘分，如今骤然西去，叫人心生感触。而更令吴邪在意的是，在关于霍家的种种传闻中，并没有丝毫张起灵的踪迹，他也无推测此时是否与小哥等人有关，而他们一行又是否顺利。

胖子的信就在这时候被送到了吴山当，给坐立难安的小掌柜送来一副强心剂。

胖子在信上大概地讲述了他们和霍家会合之后的事。据说是霍老太带他们去了蜀地的一座山，指出小哥要找的东西就在那座山里。他们深入老林，走了三天，最后来到了一处地势险要的洞穴外。不过，进去的人只有小哥和霍老太太两个，所以里面发生了什么没人知道。出来之后小哥什么也没说，霍老太太也一脸严肃。随即，两队人马分道扬镳，再未碰面。

这事大概发生在半个月前，而霍老太太去世是在近日，他们也是刚刚听说。胖子怕吴邪多心，这才送信来，叫他不要听信江湖传言。他们与霍家之间早已经两清，这事与他们是真真儿的没关系。

有了这封信，吴邪安心之余，也多少还有些许失望——看吧，连胖子都知道送信报平安，那杀千刀的闷油瓶子……枉他千里“相思”暗付，他却连只言片语都不愿意捎回来，当真没良心。

吴邪握着信，又是担心又是生气，左右睡不着，便去院子里练剑。

这趟回来，小掌柜算是知晓了江湖险恶，谨记着张大侠叮嘱，勤加苦练，这些日子也算小有所成——剑招虽然没什么威力，但总算磕磕绊绊地耍了下来。

一天明月，两袖清风，吴邪屏气凝神，细细回忆剑谱上的一招一式，长剑映着月光划过夜色，剑锋一侧，便好像映着那人的风姿，那夜的凝眸。吴邪一晃神儿，失去平衡，踉跄几步。

“噗！”王盟正在门口探头探脑，忍笑道：“老板，你这是什么套路啊？怎么跟我老家广场上晨练老大爷差不多！哈哈哈！”

“王盟，胖子的信上说，有个戴眼镜的妖孽向你带好，此人不日将启程寻你把酒言……”

话音未落，就听王盟惨叫一声飞奔回房。

——区区一个王盟，也敢跟我斗，吴邪冷哼。

欺负了自家伙计一遭，吴山当的小掌柜觉得怨气似乎舒展了些，手中的套路也顺畅起来。兴起之时，口中更是小声地吟起剑招……突然，一个身影突兀地冲上前来，不要命地抱紧吴邪……的大腿。

“老板，你骗我的对不对对不对对不对对不对？你快跟我保证那个戴眼镜的魔头不会来的不会来的不会来的！”

吴邪咬牙：“王盟，你再不回房，信不信我叫他明天就出现在你面前！”

小伙计眼睛一亮。

“祝老板神功早成，千秋万代，一统江湖！”用最快的速度拍完马屁，王盟飞也似的回屋，关门锁门熄灯，动作连贯，一气呵成。

吴邪心有余悸地拍拍胸口，心说这缺心眼儿的王盟，刀剑无眼，就算他不要命，自己也不想背负“黑心老板为克扣工钱怒杀伙计”的骂名！缓和一会儿，吴小侠重又提起剑来，简单地比划了两下，回头见王盟的房门紧闭，这才放下心。

终于没人打扰了，吴邪松了口气，屏气凝神。

“刃走清风破，剑挑……”

突然，背后传来脚步声。吴邪神经一紧，看也不看便骂道：“王盟你有完没完有完没完！”

话音未落，一抹玄色身影闪过。不待吴邪看清，对方一手轻而易举地捉住他手腕，一手扶上他腰间，轻巧地带着吴邪转了一圈，手中一挑，一刺，使的恰恰是吴邪方才苦练的那一招。

“刃走清风破，剑挑明月光。”低沉而坚定的声音在耳畔响起，鼻息倾吐在颈间，吴邪下意识身体一缩，那人却就势一转，又走了一式。

“掌若排山，身如行云，剑如流水，步若凌波。”

吴邪还在震惊当中，下一刻，长剑已被那人轻松夺走，转至院中央，就着月色将这一套吴邪苦练多时的剑法轻巧地使了一遍。

“落花未随流水意，清风不解明月心，天高云淡月亦冷，尤照人间白头吟。”

张起灵给吴邪的这套剑谱，很是不同。小哥曾说过，练这套剑，首先就不能有杀意，因为这不是杀人的剑法。吴邪当时听得似懂非懂，如今熟背剑谱后，却是有所体悟。正如张起灵所说，这一套剑法，剑锋走向奇巧精辟，未有一式杀招，却处处又暗藏杀机。尤其针对那些斩尽杀绝之人，简直是招招克制，而对于点到为止的对手，这套剑法又巧妙地避开了要害，不会无端伤人性命。看似简单的一套剑法，其中却有大意境，得饶人处且饶人，方能有“人间白头”。

像是刻意给吴邪看似的，那人的剑招走的比上次慢了很多。上一次他的剑法杀机迸现，这一次却多了几分悠然洒脱之感，似是随性而起，剑意悠扬。剑诀随清风入耳，和剑招一起刻进吴邪心里，映着一天明月光，连吴邪也有些迷茫，仿佛一朝回到了他们初时之时。只是那时候他的心态完全不同，兴奋，崇拜，激动……事到如今这些激烈的情绪通通淡去，全被那人的眼神凝成一阵阵的期盼，一缕缕的柔情。到最后，吴邪也不知道自己看的是剑，还是练剑的人。

突地，那人眉峰闪过一抹异色，剑锋一转使出一招吴邪见所未见的剑法。这一式前半段复杂精致，难分难解，最后一招却极其直白突兀，然而配合之前的婉转，突来的一击独辟蹊径，恰似一腔柔情中的刻骨铭心，叫人防不胜防。

收式，持剑之人回身，四目相对，吴邪心头一热，竟不知是怒是喜。

“小哥！你什么时候回来的！”

“刚到。”依旧是淡淡的应对，语中却隐隐含着些清扬。

吴邪不禁道：“你回来了，怎么也不在信里知会我一声？”

“什么信？”

吴邪一怔，忙把胖子送信一事一五一十说与他。不料，张起灵听罢摇头：“我下山之后，便快马回来你这里，并未与他们同行。”

吴邪恍然大悟，心说怪不得胖子只字未提小哥的去向。他有些诧异道：“小哥，你既与他们分手，可是又有什么急事？”

张起灵点点头。

吴邪心中一紧，小心翼翼地试探：“那……事情可是办完了？”

“尚未。”

果然。

原来他只是来打个招呼，转身又要走。满腔的欣喜骤然被浇了一桶冷水，吴邪心里是说不出的滋味。他转过身，故意转移话题道：“小哥，你刚才那一招叫什么？我怎么没见过。”

张起灵缓缓道：“这是我回来路上想到的一套剑法，统共只有四式。”

“噢？”吴邪似乎很有兴趣，“说来听听。”

“平生未尝相思子，回首已入相思门，从来未解相思意，早有相思入骨深。”

好一个“相思入骨深”。

这样的表达已然不算隐晦，恰像是那最后的温柔一剑，将吴邪逼退到情感崩溃的边缘。他原本还能强作镇静，这一刻却全不知道自己的表情有多复杂。一别三个月，小哥终于回来了，事实上这件事之于吴邪并不全是喜悦的，近日来累积的不安，委屈，甚至是愤怒，在见到张起灵的那一刻，几乎一股脑儿地涌上来。

——他果然收到了那枚骰子，他果然还是懂了。

“我就知道……我就知道！你既懂了我的意思，至少该报个平安，就算写封信，捎个口信也好！”先是自言自语式的呢喃，渐渐的，情绪从决堤处一股脑地涌出，越来越汹涌，越来越近似愤怒。

“三个月，三个月你音信全无，你知不知道这些日子我多担心，总算你是平安回来了，结果他娘的居然还要走！”

吴邪揪起那人衣襟，干架似的嚷：“你都收了小爷的东西，你还要走到哪里去！你要走就把东西还给我！听到没有！你要走，我就不给你了！我给谁也不给你了！我……我给胖子去！”

吴邪一鼓作气，再而衰，三而竭，最后连什么胡话都说出来了。张大侠也不说话，只是默默地看着吴邪发狠，眼睛里的月色像一层雾霭，照得那人的眼神更加深邃。

被这样盯着，吴邪却反而不自在起来。

“你……你会不会吵架？倒也说句话啊！”吴邪认输似的别开目光。只有他一个人在嚷嚷，这架怎么吵得起来。

半晌，张起灵垂下眼，淡淡地道：“我收到它，很高兴。”

说着，他自怀中掏出那一枚玲珑细致的象牙骰子——正是吴邪拖人带去的那一枚。吴邪脸一热，抬手去抢，张起灵五指一收，连着吴邪的手一起攥在了掌心。吴邪挣扎不开，只得听那人继续说话。

“我一离开蜀地，就和其他人分头，他们坐马车，我走水路，上岸后便骑马，一连跑了七天七夜，就为了一件事。”

吴邪不由又紧张起来：“难道是天书的事？”

他虽然气，但始终还是最担心张起灵安危的。

那人却摇摇头，清楚而郑重地说道：“我答应一个人，我要回来赴一个约，我还欠他一句话。”

吴邪心里一紧，久久沉默。

半晌，他闷闷地问：“什么话？”

将手又得紧了些，张起灵低低地笑了一声：“我回来了。”

答应你回来，答应你平安。

即便没有说出口，这些看似和他丝毫不搭调的事，他张起灵终究是做到了一回。只因有人在千里之外，用一枚小小的骰子，紧紧地拴住了他的魂魄，让他日思夜想，让他片刻也不想耽搁。

他跑了七天七夜，累死三匹马，就为了见一见那一个人，亲口说这一句话。

“吴邪，事情结束了，我回来了。”

很久以后，吴邪始终忘不了这个月色朦胧的晚上，他时常会想，如果一切就结束在这一刻多好，如果他们的故事在这里画上一个圆满的句点多好。这样列为看官合上书卷，便可以畅想一个好人有好报的故事，一个有情人终成眷属的故事，一个圆满幸福的故事。好不容易，他真的以为自己走进了这个人的世界，他乐观地相信了他终于可以分担张起灵的命运，然而……

38

吴山当的铁面门神归来，高兴的却不只有吴邪一个。

这一次，王盟终于可以牢牢握紧自己的二两工钱，再也不用担心张大侠抢他饭碗。叱咤江湖的武林盟主如今分文不取地坐镇吴山当，跟他们家老板过着蜜里调油的小日子，一张冷面多了几个还算柔和的表情，为初冬的南街带来丝丝凉意。

这样的日子很好，连王盟也不禁对张起灵也改观。他觉得这个小哥不错，跟他记忆里的那些都不太一样，至少老板没有白等，也不用追着一去不回。最重要的是，多了一个人看店，他又可以光明正大的偷懒了。可是，还没来得及窃喜几天，王盟又发现事情没那么简单。

张大侠似乎对他有所不满。

按说张小哥这么一个表情匮乏的人，鲜少对他家老板以外的人或事表现出什么情绪。可王盟还是敏锐地察觉到，张大侠很不待见他。比如，张大侠时常一言不发地瞪着自己，眼神冷得骇人。可每当老板一出来，他又像是想到什么，下一刻杀意尽数化为柔情缱绻，是个人都能被他看化了。因此王盟每次和吴邪告状都要被训一通，说他是做贼心虚，痴心妄想。王盟觉得很委屈，说他做贼心虚也就算了，张小哥回来以后，他的确是偷了不少的懒，但是说他“痴心妄想”就过分了，难道在老板眼中，被小哥多瞪两眼，也是一件值得骄傲的事吗？恋爱中的人都是盲目的，这句话真是一点都没错。

吃过晚饭，王盟认命地蹲在厨房洗碗，忽地背脊上升起一股寒意。这种感觉近来他实在太熟悉了。小伙计战战兢兢地回头，果然见张起灵在门口不发一语地看着他。那眼神就像在问——你是个什么怪物？为什么会在吴邪的厨房里洗碗？

王盟很想说你想要的话我可以让给你，不过今天的碗，尤其是老板用过的，他已经洗完了，他干活很干净，所以大概已经没有什么使用痕迹了……两相僵持，就在王盟考虑如果张大侠拔刀，自己是要伸脖子过去死个痛快，还是拔腿逃跑然后死无全尸的时候，救星终于出现了。

“小哥，有空吗？来库房帮我搬点东西。”吴邪的声音传来。

张起灵微怔，转身朝吴邪走去，好似眼里根本没王盟这个人一般，。

打开库房大门，迎面而来的是一阵尘土，吴邪看了一眼里面的狼藉景象，不由叹气：“看来没有那么简单。”

上半年他人不在家，库房里的东西基本都没有动过。王盟当班的期间只负责收货，不负责任出货，因此库房里堆了不少乱七八糟的东西。如今吴邪想要分门别类，重新整理，却不是一件简单的事。

“慢慢来。”张起灵说着，率先搬起了最终的箱子。

他搬的轻巧，手劲儿也稳，吴邪看着那人连忙碌中也是一板一眼规规矩矩地动作，不由失笑。

“小哥，这点东西我还是搬得动。”

事实上，他也并不是真的要张起灵来帮忙。这些日子，小哥有了不少变化，比如说表情多了，人情味儿浓了。吴邪能感觉到，张起灵这一次是真的放下了，他是真的要留在吴山当，和自己共度余生。不过欣喜之余，吴邪也注意到，近日来，小哥对王盟的态度的确有些奇怪。也不知道王盟那小子是哪里开罪了张大侠。虽然王盟每次来诉苦都被他息事宁人的呛了回去，但是吴邪心里清楚，王盟所言并不都是夸大其词。比如刚才，连他都感受到了张起灵身上的杀气……

“小哥，王盟有什么问题吗？”

张起灵似乎意外于话题的跳跃性，微微皱眉：“王盟？”

“你不会是怀疑他吧？”吴邪道，“之前瞎子也对王盟有些看法，把王盟欺负得很惨，现在一提瞎子他还要做恶梦。我是觉得你们多虑了，这小子虽然笨了点，懒了点，但是人不坏，身世也挺可怜的，如果没什么大事，你们就放过他吧。”

张起灵动作一顿，刚舒展开的眉头又聚拢起来，看得吴邪心里一紧。让张大侠皱眉的可不会是什么好事，总不会是小哥不满意同在吴山当干活，王盟却拿了他那份工钱吧？

“小哥，到底怎么了？有什么烦心事吗？”

“没事，”张起灵又恢复了平时的模样，平静地道，“吴邪，没事的。”

他的声音与往常一样，有安定人心的力量，夜色般深沉的眼眸一如平常，吴邪见他身上戾气已不复存在，暗暗松了口气。

“小哥，其实还有件事……”停顿了一会儿，吴邪才道，“我想离开吴山当一阵。”

意外的，张起灵丝毫没有惊讶，只是理所当然地道：“我和你一起去。”

“咦？你都不问问我去什么地方？”

“外面不平静，你身份特殊，最好不要走动。若一定要出去，必须有我同行。”张大侠的思路条理清晰，中规中矩，似乎已经面面俱到地考虑过了，却独独未对吴邪的去向有任何质疑。

吴邪感动之余也不由失笑：“小哥，我不是去闯祸，我只是想回家一趟。这次出门险些惹了大麻烦，如果吴家真如你说和九门有关，想必我爹娘也早就知道了，我不想他们为我操心。另外，我……我也想让他们见见你。”

张起灵低下头，半晌未言语，这让吴邪有些紧张。

“小哥，若是你不喜欢，我一人独行便可，我会记得速去速回，不生事端。其实我也没想好要跟他们怎么说，也许先说我有一个朋友，再慢慢……”

“吴一穷有什么喜好么？”

“啊？”乍一听到自己老爹的名字，吴邪一愣。

张起灵认真地思索了一会儿，又换了一种说法：“我去拜访，总不能空着手。”

打从他们相识，小哥这人就是一身不染世俗的孤高气质，甩甩袖子自带仙气，好像连五谷杂粮都不用进。可越是接触，就会发现根本不是这么回事。张起灵非但不是不食人间烟火，还非常能吃，非常会吃。犹记得他们初相遇时，张大侠一顿饭姿态优雅地用掉几个人的份量，看得吴邪一阵心酸，心说这是哪里来的苦命娃子，以前一定都没人给他做吃的。而现如今吴邪又清楚了一件事——张起灵非但不是不通世故，还是一个非常精于此道的人。那日的话题，吴邪也只是随口一说，他万万没想到张起灵竟对此事上心，活像谁家的女婿要见丈母娘——啊呸！什么烂比喻。

这天晚上，吴邪做了个梦，他梦见张大侠拎着贺礼大包小包跟自家爹娘在门口寒暄，然后实在没忍住，在梦里笑出声来。吴邪还想看看这个梦的后续是什么，却被一阵打斗声吵醒，睁眼一看，天已大亮。

当初张大侠来到吴山当，便已抽空把南街所有的混混都“教育”妥当，俨然“南街一霸”，最甚时，吴山当门口昼夜都有“小弟”看守，连吴邪上街买个菜都有三五保镖，自称为“吴山卫”。因此听闻打斗声，吴邪不由诧异，试问南街的小贼现如今还有谁胆来吴山当房顶揭瓦？

然而，当吴邪看到屋顶上狼狈逃窜的黑衣妖孽时，他还是吓了一跳。

那屋顶被追杀的不是黑眼镜又是谁？但见张大侠一身戾气，招招杀手，面向好久不见的黑眼镜居然毫不留情，好似有不共戴天之仇一般。黑眼镜原本擅长的就是偷袭暗杀的低调路子，哪里禁得住张大侠这样刚猛的正面拼杀，再加上被打了个出其不意，这会儿被黑金古刀节节逼退。

眼看黑眼镜快要招架不住了，吴邪不禁喊道：“瞎子，你闯了什么祸？为什么小哥这么生气？”

“生气？”黑眼镜气急败坏地道，“你确定他这是生气？他这分明是要宰了我！我说哑巴，我按你交待把你媳妇儿平安送回家，没有功劳也有苦劳，你至于非要我命不可吗！”

吴邪也道：“是啊小哥！有话好说，你先停手，停手——啊呸，什么媳妇，别他娘的乱叫！不是，小哥我不是说你，是说他，哎刀下留人！留……留眼镜！”

“唰”地一声，黑金古刀停在黑眼镜鼻尖一寸处。张起灵看向吴邪，似乎对于吴邪的干预很是不满。

见黑眼镜的小命保住了，吴邪抹了一把冷汗，好言道：“小哥，大家都是朋友，瞎子有什么错处，你随随便便揍一顿便是，犯不着动真格儿的。”

“小三爷你这话就偏心了，你家哑巴随便揍一顿我还有命了吗？”瞎子生死关头不忘抗议。

张起灵似是陷入疑惑，他刀刃一指，冷冷地道：“江湖第一杀手暗影黑煞，我与他并无交情。”

不只是吴邪，连黑眼镜也是一愣。

“哑巴，你这样拿我当年的身份说事，也未免太刻意了些，老子金盆洗手的年头都快赶得上苏万的年岁，你现在说要为民除害是不是有些不厚道？”

“什么黑什么煞？到底出了什么事非要自己人打自己人！”吴邪压根不清楚他们在说什么，纠结地道：“听我说，打架是解决不了问题的，不如我叫王盟炒两个菜，准备点酒，大家坐下，有什么事，好好聊一聊，如何？”

“什么？喝酒？谁要请胖爷喝酒啊！”

一声震耳的吆喝传来，吴邪一阵，回头果然见硕大圆润的身影大摇大摆地进门。

“哎嘿，小吴真是越来越懂事了，知道胖爷路途辛苦，把酒都备好了。”

“胖子！你来了怎么也不提前送个信儿！”一别多日，又见到胖子，吴邪简直开心极了。

“人都到了还送什么信儿？快把酒拿出来，咱哥几个好好叙叙，对了，老黑呢？他应该比我先到呀？”

吴邪听罢，看了看屋顶。胖子顺着他的眼神瞄去，瞧见屋顶上那两位高人，不由一怔。

“天真，这大清早的，他们两个爬那么高干什么？”

“他们……在帮我治落枕。”

吴邪看了看屋顶上的人，又对胖子点了点头。

对，没错，就是这么回事！

吴山当的小老板费劲口舌，总算把屋顶的两尊大佛请了下来。这会儿张大侠独自在院子里眼观鼻，鼻观心，黑眼镜则在他两丈开外的安全距离跟王盟“叙旧”，当然，是他单方面的。

得知了事情经过的胖子扯着吴邪到一旁，小声问：“天真，小哥这是怎么回事？老黑这段时间都和我一路，不可能做什么呀？小哥这通火发得没道理。”

吴邪心说，我哪知道，昨天还好好的，今早就突然和黑眼镜大打出手。最让吴邪担心的是张起灵的眼神，他刚才的眼神和那夜里对王盟时极像，好似寒夜里的野兽，冷漠，警惕，杀意袭人，连他看了也不寒而栗。

“小哥，到底发生什么事了？”吴邪担忧地道，“瞎子帮了我们不少忙，你要动手总也得有个理由。”

张起灵皱眉：“我并不认识他。”

张起灵话中并无半点玩笑之意，吴邪一时怔忪：“小哥，你在说什么？”

张起灵却道：“吴邪，我应该认识他吗？”

面对张起灵认真的神情，不详的预感突然充斥吴邪内心。不对，这不对，一定是哪里搞错了。显然，张起灵不是在开玩笑，他是真的不认识黑眼镜。

胖子见气氛骤僵，干笑了两声，故意热络地道：“我说小哥，我和老黑千里迢迢赶回来，你可别开玩笑，你不会也不认识兄弟我了吧？哈哈哈哈！”

他原本只是随口一说，不料张起灵却是一怔，对着胖子陷入沉思。  
39  
“胖子。”

张起灵说完，胖子装模作样地捧了碰小心肝儿，道：“小哥，你可吓死奴家了。”

即便如此，吴邪也高兴不起来。事实上，不只是对于黑眼镜，当吴邪提到解雨臣，张海客这些人时，张起灵也出现了陌生的神情，连和他们生活在一起的王盟，张起灵的印象也并不深刻，怪不得他之前对王盟的态度那么怪异。

吴邪暗骂自己粗心，这件事早有蛛丝马迹，他却被重逢的喜悦冲昏了头脑，全没放在心上。如今看来，小哥的记忆似乎在有层次地淡化。虽然他现在还能记得胖子，但是也许不出几日，胖子在他眼里就会成为一个彻头彻尾的陌生人，而终有一天，小哥也会用那样陌生的，猜疑的，冰冷的眼神看着他……想到这里，吴邪心中不由一阵刺痛。

“怎么会这样……”吴邪有些慌乱。

“天真，你先别慌，我看这事蹊跷，我们得先找出原因。”胖子大概是如今这里最冷静的人，他问道，“小哥这个样子多久了？他最近见过什么人没有？”。

吴邪细细回忆，最终摇头。张起灵回来也不过一个月，这一个月间南街风平浪静，张起灵也并未离开过吴山当，若说发生了什么，也只会是在他回到吴山当之前。

自始至终，张起灵沉默不语，对于众人的说法没有表现出任何态度。只是，当吴邪将目光投向他时，他别开了视线，转身独自走开。

“小哥！你去哪儿？”

吴邪心中一紧，正要跟上，却被胖子拉住。

“天真，让小哥静一静也好，这事儿说到底，还是得靠他自己想起来。”

“是啊小三爷，”黑眼镜不知道什么时候也靠了过来，难得认真地道，“正好，我们也有件事想跟你说。”

“你说什么！”

吴山当后院，吴邪拍案而起，大声道：“不可能！绝对不可能！”

“解雨臣的确是这么说的，至于真假，只有哑巴自己知道。”黑眼镜无奈。

胖子跟着点头：“天真，瞎子说的都是真的，我可以证明。你那人妖发小说的话我本来也不怎么信。但是看小哥现在的情形，这多半是真的。”

三人方才坐定，胖子便将他们路上的经历娓娓道来。

跟小哥所说的一样，下山后，他们便分道扬镳，虽未多言，但胖子和黑眼镜大概也猜到了他的去向。他们只当事情已经解决了，张大侠迫不及待回吴山当看媳妇，还合计着回来以后要怎么取笑他们俩。胖子和黑眼镜休整了几日，便准备打道回中原，没想到巧遇了正在蜀道一代游荡的解雨臣。

上次在霍家分手后，他们与这位解家少爷便没了联系，此番相遇，解雨臣也很意外。胖子和小花本就不熟，没什么好说的，倒是黑眼镜和这解家少爷有点亦敌亦友的意思，见了面总要斗上两句。三人聊了一会儿，解雨臣就追问起吴邪的去向，在得知吴邪并未来蜀中后，他似乎是松了口气。

原来解雨臣是为帮霍家小丫头霍秀秀解围而来。霍家子女众多，向来不睦，全靠老太太这杆龙头杖压着。如今老太太一死，小丫头的姑姑舅舅全都撕做一团，根本没有人把秀秀这个接班人放在眼里。霍家内部势力盘根错节，而秀秀年轻，实力和手腕都还有欠，霍老太太走得匆忙，她不得不先求助青梅竹马的解雨臣，伺机对付她那些吃人不吐骨头的叔叔阿姨。

霍老太太临死前交代了秀秀很多事，其中有一件，正是关于蛇眉铜鱼。解雨臣因此得知了一件让胖子和黑眼镜都很震惊的事——霍老太太曾亲口承认，第三条蛇眉铜鱼早在先帝殡天的那一年，就被先帝命人沉入南海之滨，而蜀地山洞里的那一枚，原是假的。

假的？假的！

吴邪听到这里，手中关节已经攥得发白：“不可能！小哥找了铜鱼这么多年，如果铜鱼是假的，他怎么可能看不出来！”

“他当然看得出来，”黑眼镜道，“霍老太太也知道这一点，所以在山洞里，老太太就已经把一切都告诉了哑巴。”

“小哥都知道了？那他还——”

话音未落，吴邪脑中突然一阵清明。

面对黑眼镜和胖子严肃的表情，他心中顿时一阵揪紧……

原来是这样。

他懂了，他全都懂了。

这就是小哥所说的“结束”。世上最后一枚铜鱼已经沉入南海，天书下卷的最后一条线索到此也彻底切断，他的失魂之症恐怕也再不可能痊愈。

怪不得回来以后，他对这些事绝口不提，怪不得他对自己的异样丝毫不感到惊讶。原来他那样着急地赶回来，他这些日子对自己那样体贴，好似想把下半辈子的温柔都给他，原来这些都是有原因的。那不过是因为他早已知道——这已是他们最后的时日。只是大概谁也没有想到，这一天来的这样快，而且是以这样几近残忍的模式。

吴邪脱力一般地坐了下去。

胖子有些不忍，他想要劝吴邪，却又不知道说什么好，最终骂道：“他娘的，都是皇帝老子的错！虎毒还不食子呢！什么狗屁皇帝！”

这算是十分大逆不道的话，此时此刻却骂出了众人心中那口恶气。不过吴邪却早已听不进去这些了。

突然，他问道：“瞎子，失魂这种病，你了解多少？”

黑眼镜摇摇头：“这病很少见，我也只是听说。患上失魂症的人，初时会变得十分健忘，也许只是一些小事，构不成什么影响，但是随着症状加重，他们会开始忘记不常见面的人，不太重要的小事，接着是朋友，亲人……到最后，会连自己的身份也忘记，失去自我，就像丢掉了魂魄一样，变成一具行尸走肉，最终疯狂而死。”

“这个过程大概有多久？”

“多则半年，少则……一个月。”

吴邪闭目。

一个月……

原来这就是他们的结局。以为终于得到了一个好的结果，却到头来，他依然什么都被蒙在鼓里，依然是那个什么都做不了的天真无邪。

明月高照，这注定是一个不眠的夜晚。

吴邪呆呆地坐在院子里。白天的时候，张起灵就是在这里离开的。他什么也做不了，只能在这里等。他知道，小哥既然已经回来了，就不会离开的，除非小哥已经忘记他了。不，不会那么快的，瞎子说了，还有一个月，他们还有一个月的时间呢，像一辈子那么长的一个月……

夜风带来丝丝凉意，吴邪下意识地打了个冷颤。突然，一抹光亮照进眼瞳，晃得吴邪偏头，恰看见屋顶上熟悉的身影。那人正认真地擦拭着黑金古刀，刀刃的光芒若有似无滴折射在吴邪的脸上，也不知这样坐了多久。

“你回来了，”吴邪平静地道，“我一直在等你。”

张起灵动作停顿了一下，随即，没等吴邪看清，那人已然飞身跃下，又在吴邪腰间一揽，轻轻松松地带他回到屋顶。

吴邪抬头，映入眼帘的是一轮皎洁的满月，这里能看见南街的大片街景，而一回头，又能回归小院的安宁，恰似一道江湖风雨的分水岭。而他们，如今就站在这一条“界限”之上。

“小哥，他们都告诉我了。如果不是这次的事情，你打算瞒着我多久？”吴邪看向他，“为什么？我不值得你信任吗？我不能帮你分担吗？”

张起灵沉默半晌，低声道：“有些事，不知道更好。”

吴邪攥拳，咬牙道：“小哥，天下之大，未必就真的没有其他办法，即便没有铜鱼，我们还可以去找天书的下落，我可以发动其他人帮你去找，我们自己也去，我不相信就没有办法！”

“没有时间了。”张起灵垂下眼帘，“我的失魂症发作越来越频繁，连我自己也难以控制。吴邪，即便找到三枚铜鱼，我也只有五成的把握能够恢复。而如今第三枚铜鱼既已沉入南海，再无人能得知天书下落……他容不下我，这些他早已预料到。”

这个“他”不是别人，正是张起灵的父亲。

吴邪双手紧攥，指甲几乎掐进肉里，他咬牙道：“为什么？他为什么这样狠心，你到底是他的亲生儿子。”

“皇家之事，父子相争，兄弟阋墙，历朝历代皆是如此。张氏一族与历代皇室都有所接触，皇家对他们既依赖又畏惧。而‘终极’内附长生奥秘，若我当真修成，且不论我本意，张氏一族很可能会以此为由，由暗处转向明处，光明正大地参与皇位之争，这是他的江山，他不敢赌。”

“没有人稀罕他的狗屁江山！”吴邪愤恨地道：“小哥，我从来没有这么恨一个人！他凭什么这样对你！他凭什么决定你的生死！他凭什么这样对我！”

生平第一次，吴邪感受到彻骨的恨意，他觉得自己骨子里的善良都要被这份恨意啃食殆尽，他仿佛再也感受不到这个世间的美好。张起灵就要死了，他却只能眼睁睁看着，当一个什么也不能做的旁观者，这好似要活生生地凌迟死他。

“吴邪。”看着颤抖的青年，张起灵轻唤他的名字。

他知道，吴邪是在为他生气，为他伤心，为他难过，打从相识起，吴邪的心情便总是毫无保留地记挂在他身上。可惜他们没有缘分，这样好的一份深情，终究只能是错付。

在蜀地的时候，他不只一次想过一走了之，他知道就此离开，从此和吴邪两不相见，对自己，对吴邪都是最好的。可是当他上马的时候，当他向大漠行进的时候，那枚骰子毫无预警地从怀里掉了出来。他将骰子握在手心，过了一会儿，身体就像不听使唤似的，调转了马头，飞奔回到吴山当。

这是他这一生中最错误的决定，却也是最正确的。至少一次，他想完成一个承诺，给吴邪的等待一个答复，哪怕这个答复只是一个短暂的，虚幻的泡影。情不知所起，一往而深。他活了这些个虚无的年头，居然再最后才明白这件事，然，仍觉得有幸……

“幸好，在最后遇见了你。”

微笑之后，他用最轻的声音说了这句话，却用最重的力量撞击了吴邪的心。

吴邪突然抱住他，狠狠地，紧紧地，好像这样就能挽留住小哥逐渐流失的记忆和所剩无几的时间。

“不要走，小哥！”吴邪痛苦地道，“不要忘了我，不要忘了我！”

张起灵轻轻地拥着那人，垂下眼帘，心中怅然。

——你要的这样简单，我却偏偏给不起。

忽地，张起灵目光一凛。

一道银光闪过，打破夜的宁静。张起灵揽着吴邪侧身一旋，抬手一挥。

事情发生得太过突然，吴邪一怔，却看见张起灵手中多了一枚铜铃。这东西他有印象。

“张家的铜铃？是张海客？”

张起灵没有回答，算是默认，他轻轻一捏，银铃中便滑出一张纸条，上面只有四个字——敌至，速离。

几乎与此同时，吴邪立刻闻到了一股焦灼的味道，他回头一看，却发现自己的卧室之内已然隐约出现火光。

“走水了！”吴邪大惊，正要下去，却被张起灵捉住胳膊。

“来不及了。”

“什么？”

吴邪抬头，看见月光下，张起灵面色严峻。与此同时，四面八方竟燃起无数火光。大门外传来陌生而冷然的声音——

“锦衣卫指挥使奉旨捉拿朝廷要犯张起灵，窝藏要犯，同流合污者，杀无赦！”

40

“锦衣卫奉旨捉拿朝廷要犯张起灵，有窝藏要犯，同流合污者，杀无赦！”

话音未落，燃烧的箭矢从四面八方飞射而来。

这一剧变来得如此突然，飞火流星划破寂夜，吴邪惊呼一声，堪堪躲过一支火箭，灼热的火焰炙烤得吴邪脸颊生疼。他向下望去，只见下面竟黑压压的满是官兵。

“大胆贼人！还不束手就擒！”

面对如此阵仗，吴山当的小掌柜不由慌乱：“小哥！怎么回事？锦衣卫怎么会……”

“走！”

不等吴邪说完，张起灵捞起他飞身一跃，窜向院内。

火势很快就在院子里蔓延起来，朝廷之人来势汹汹，显然是有备而来，根本没有和他们解释的意思。吴邪知道此刻不是追问的时候，但吴山当是他的心血，要他眼睁睁地看着这里被一把火烧掉，他如何能做到！

“小哥！”吴邪咬牙问道，“这到底是怎么回事？”

“能调动锦衣卫的只有一个人。”张起灵突然道。

吴邪一怔：“是当今圣——”

吴邪下意识地掩口，心头随之一沉。

原来如此，霍家的事，霍老太太的事……都得到了解释，原来‘他’也和他父亲一样，想要‘长生’。”锦衣卫既然在此，小哥的身份必然已经暴露了。且不论此事是谁泄密，如今铜鱼已毁，小哥就是世上最后一个见过天书的人，他们还会给小哥留活路吗？吴邪不敢想，他也没有时间想，因为锦衣卫已然闯入大宅。

“得通知胖子他们。”吴邪焦急道。

“没时间了，他们的目标是我们，走！”

吴邪还没来得及反应，只觉脚下一空。转瞬间，张起灵已经带着他飞身跃下屋檐。黑金古刀划破夜空，手起刀落之间，便有一人惨叫落马。吴邪记得这个声音，这便是刚才喊话的锦衣卫指挥使。射人先射马，擒贼先擒王。小哥这一刀毫不留情，那人落马之后抽搐了两下便没了气息。

那指挥使身边的副官吓得脸色铁青，怒道：“张起灵！你好大的胆子，竟敢杀害朝廷——啊啊啊！”

话音未落，张起灵一刀削断了他的发冠，那人大惊，披头散发地跌坐在地上，再一抬头，黑金古刀已然指上他的鼻尖。

“叫你的人退下。”

张起灵的语气依然无甚起伏，好像在说一句最平常不过的话，做一件最平常不过的事。

那副官已然被吓得破了声，紧张地挥手：“退下！都退下！”

锦衣卫原都是一等的高手，可此刻见张起灵一刀斩了他们老大，副官又性命不保，也不敢轻举妄动。吴山当已是一片大火，而眼下锦衣卫全都围在这里，吴邪只盼他们拖的这一时半刻的时间，能为王盟等人留一线生机。

眼看着锦衣卫纷纷散去，在他们身前让出一条路来，张起灵才对吴邪低声道：“上马。”

吴邪顿时领会，想也不想地蹬上指挥使的马匹，又朝张起灵伸手道：“小哥！”

张起灵却没有动。

吴邪顿时明白了他的意图，心中一紧：“张起灵！你想都别想！你不走我也不走！”

说罢，吴邪作势便要下马。这一迟疑间，一支冷箭朝吴邪射来，张起灵眼神骤然一冷，一刀将已近吴邪鼻尖的箭矢生生劈开，箭矢偏离，在吴邪脸侧划过一道血痕。张起灵飞身上马，挡在吴邪身后，两指一挑，便将那半支箭矢飞射向人群之中。

一声惨叫，射箭之人应声倒地！

吴邪惊魂未定，就听张起灵利落地道了一声走：“走！”

那人体温靠近的瞬间，吴邪心中大石落定，立即捉紧缰绳，大喝道：“驾！”

冲天的火光中，骏马载着二人冲出重围。不等下令，如雨的箭矢朝他们射来。吴邪回头，只看见冲天的大火，如雨的箭矢，震人的杀意。吴邪夹紧马腹，催促马儿快跑。然而跑了一路，身后的人却是紧追不舍，吴邪不禁焦急。

“小哥，甩不开他们！”

张起灵揽在吴邪腰间的手紧了紧，道：“出城。”

“这个时候城门还没开。”天还没亮，正是宵禁的时间，他们很难逃到城外。

“闯出去！”

张大侠说完，用刀柄在马屁股上狠狠地抽了一下。马儿吃痛，扬起前蹄长鸣一声，风一样冲了出去。

吴邪使出吃奶的力气驾马来到城门口，果然见城门紧闭，他猛地收紧缰绳，四下寻望。锦衣卫就在他们身后不远处，用不了多久就会赶过来，若被他们集合了守城的士兵，他和小哥便是腹背受敌，绝无生路。

突然，轰隆的声响传来，奇迹般地，巨大的城门竟在他们眼前缓缓开启。

“天真！”

吴邪循声望去，见胖子站在高墙之上，正在得瑟；另一头，黑瞎子刚刚放倒一个卫兵，风骚地摆了摆手：“屋里闷，出来放个风，好巧啊小三爷！”

见他们平安，吴邪心中一喜，正要说话，身后却是一片喊杀声。

“孙子儿们！爷爷在这儿呢，有种的就上来！”眼看追兵已至，胖子大喝一声，又对城下的吴邪道：“快走！这里交给我们！”

城门缓缓开启，吴邪看见天边已经翻起了隐隐的鱼肚白。天一亮，他们将更难躲藏，这时候也由不得他犹豫。在心底默默地念了一声“珍重”，吴邪咬牙道：“小哥，抓紧了，我们冲出去！”

骏马像离弦的剑一般冲向城门，生机近在眼前，吴邪片刻也不敢松懈。突然间，一声清脆的口哨响起，那马竟像是听到了什么指示一般，猛然扬起前蹄，朝原路跑去。

吴邪大惊，狠命扯紧缰绳：“回来！给我回来！别跑了！”

然而那马却像疯了一样，对吴邪的阻拦毫无反应。

这是驯马人的信号，锦衣卫的马匹都经过严格的训练，绝不会违背驯马人的意志。说时迟，那时快，张起灵眉间一凝，突然抽刀一挥，利落地朝马的后退刺去。马儿吃痛，扬起前蹄，狠狠地将二人甩下马背。吴邪失去平衡，眼看就要撞上地面，却在紧要关头被张起灵抱着一滚，躲过了撞击的同时，也躲过了飞射而来的箭雨。隐约间，他似乎听见张起灵闷哼了一声。

吴邪忍着头晕爬起来，第一件事就是去看同样落马的张起灵：“小哥，你没事吧？”

“快走。”张起灵二话不说，拉着吴邪的手再度像城门逃去。

没有了脚力，他们很快就会被锦衣卫追上，这附近唯一适合躲藏地方就是山上，如果能在天大亮之前躲进山里，他们就还有一线生机。胖子和黑眼镜还在城墙上拖延时间，一片喊杀声中，城门在身后闭合。吴邪不敢回头，在张起灵的牵引下，向小路跑去。

山路蜿蜒，树林茂密。

一小队卫兵穿过小路，在山腰处和另一对人马汇合。

“报！山腰没有发现逃犯踪迹！”

“继续找！给我仔细地搜！圣上有令，挖地三尺也要把人找出来！”

“是！”

两队人马交错开来，继续向其他方向找去。在他们的头顶，精疲力尽的青年虚脱般地松了口气。

茂叶之间，树杈之上，张起灵带着吴邪隐身其中，将下面的情景看得清清楚楚。

“小哥，现在怎么办？”吴邪抓紧了张起灵的衣襟，轻声询问，逼迫自己忽视树枝的摇曳和那让他冷汗直流的高度。

半晌无声，吴邪只当张起灵是警惕对方没有走远，忙也屏气凝神地等待。然而又过了一会儿，他抬起头，顿时心中一沉。

只见张起灵额头布满了细密的汗珠，眼睑半眯，瞳孔涣散，似乎正在忍受什么煎熬。

是失魂症！

早不来晚不来，偏偏在这个时候发作，莫非真是天要亡他们？

“小哥！小哥！”

吴邪急的冒汗，他身体全靠张起灵支撑着，双手用来维持平衡，根本不敢乱动，又担心引来追兵，连大喊大叫也不敢。眼看张起灵状况越来越不对，他脑中一片空白，情急之下竟是想也不想，仰头在张起灵颈子上狠狠地咬了下去。

脖颈是武者命脉，最容易激起一个人下意识的反应，吴邪已经做好了下一秒被揍飞的准备，然而出乎意料地，张起灵吃痛后闷哼一声，手中却并未动作。吴邪看去，不禁又是一惊。

只见张起灵的右手腕不知何时已经肿得不像样子，连弯折的姿势都十分诡异。他这才想起之前落马时的情景，心说定是小哥为了护住自己而受了伤。吴邪心里着急，也顾不得声响，只能用尽浑身解数，又踢又咬，总算是把张起灵涣散的神智喊了回来。

“小哥！小哥快醒醒！你看看我，我是吴邪！”

焦点渐渐凝聚，张起灵目光恢复清明，低头，看在扔在颈间蹭个不停的头颅，微微一侧，便有意无意地和吴邪四唇相对。

“吴邪？”

吴邪一喜，连尴尬也顾不上，忙道：“你醒了？”

张起灵没有说话，只是闭目养神了一会儿。但是从气息来看，他应是已无大碍。确认了周遭无人后，张起灵带着吴邪从树上落下。

一着地，吴邪立刻道：“小哥，你的手受伤了？”

张起灵看看自己肿得不像话的右手，活动了几下，皱了皱眉头，随即把黑金古刀换至左手，轻描淡写地道：“小伤。”

都肿得像碗口那么大了还叫小伤？吴邪懒得和他争，直接抢过他的右手，道：“这个地方他们已经搜过了，暂时不会回来，我抓紧时间帮你包扎一下，别动！”

吴邪目光坚定，不容置疑，张起灵看了看他，也不再坚持。

他们逃得匆忙，没什么药物在身，吴邪只能用碎布条将他受伤的手腕简单固定住。一想到这又是因自己而得的伤，他心里难免失落。不过如今这形势，也容不得他自怨自艾，小哥的状况反而更让他担心。吴邪敏感地注意到，对于自己失魂症发作这件事，张起灵似乎也并不感到差异，平静的有些过分。莫不是这些事已经不是第一次？

注意到张起灵眼眸低垂，略显疲态，吴邪道：“小哥，我去给你取点水来。”

没等起身，手腕便被捉紧，张起灵没有抬头，只是沉沉地道：“别去，危险。”

吴邪怔忪，随即心中一紧。

半晌，他才将掌心覆在那人手上，耐着性子道：“没事的，你看，水就在前面。”

那流水的声音，连他也听得真切，溪流分明就在他们十步开外，张起灵却仿佛毫无知觉一般。看来失魂症每发作一次，对他整个人的腐蚀都相当厉害，恢复的速度也越来越慢。也许用不了多久，他便连自己的话也听不进去了……吴邪不敢细想，匆匆去找水，用大片的叶子包着带回来。

张起灵喝过水，眼神渐渐恢复沉稳透彻，似已无碍，吴邪松了口气，挨着他并肩坐下。

“是我的错。”

吴邪一怔，以为自己听错了，他看向张起灵。

“什么？”

张起灵却摇头：“我不该犹豫。”

如果那一刻让吴邪率先突围，由他来吸引锦衣卫，吴邪就可以趁乱躲起来，有吴家在，过一段时间，他自然可以安全回去，偏偏……他犹豫了。他居然想不顾一切地把吴邪留下，想他多和自己待一会儿，而他所奢求的这最后一点点的时间，却差点把吴邪害死。

吴邪听着，眉头越皱越深，他不由道：“什么时候了你还说这种话！就算你把我支走，我也还是会你找你。”

“即便我已经不是我？”

面对突来的质问，吴邪哑然。

若是从前，他不然会毫不犹豫地点头。可是这一刻，在他亲眼见识了失魂症的厉害之后，他却犹豫了。就刚才的状态来看，小哥的失魂症日益严重，用不了几日大概就会连他是谁都不认识，届时若张起灵真的要甩开他，他根本毫无办法。

面对吴邪的沉默，张起灵轻声叹息。

“回去吧。”他抚上吴邪脸庞的血痕，平静地道，“后面的路，只能我自己走。”

——而我，已经没有能力再保护你了。

41

出乎意料地，吴邪没有像往常那样生气。

在他们相识的日子里，他们共同经历过许多的磨难，在这些危险中，小哥不只一次地支开自己，可没有一次，他的心情被这样鲜明地表露出来。也许小哥其实是在期待的，他期待自己能像从前一样说服他，给他一个继续同行的理由。

可事实却是，这一次，吴邪无话可说。

吴邪甚至开始痛恨自己的清明。

锦衣卫已经将山脚团团围住，此刻他们插翅难逃。这山上地形并不复杂，找到他们只是时间问题，即便他们拖下去，对方也可能放火烧山，到时候他们就真的是死路一条。小哥已经受了伤，若是再带上自己，绝无希望逃脱，更不要说他的失魂症随时可能发作。吴邪不怕死，他怕的是他死也不能改变小哥的宿命，而他继续留下则会成为张起灵彻彻底底的负担。这一事实时时刻刻在烧灼着吴邪的内心，让他无法发出任何声音。

面对吴邪的沉默，张起灵垂下眼睑。

“前面不远有个山洞，你躲进去，听到任何声音都不要出来。锦衣卫最迟明晚就会撤走，到时候你立刻下山找胖子，让他带你回吴家去，你家里会帮你安排后路，你听他们的，不要再和这件事扯上任何关系。”

吴邪静静地听着，没有点头也没有反对，只等张起灵说道最后一句，他才情不自禁地反问道：“那你呢？”

“我不知道。”张起灵道，“我的命运早在一开始就写好了结局，我试过用各种办法去改变，却只是顺着这条道路越走越远。”

突然，张起灵抬头，四目相对，他轻声道：“你是这条路上唯一的意外。”

——与你在一起的时日，更胜于我所走过所有的漫长岁月。

张起灵提起黑金古刀，转身离去。

他走的每一步都很沉重，像是要把背影印在吴邪心里。

这一次，张起灵真的走了。

面对空荡荡的树林，吴邪突然对自己产生了由衷的厌恶。

到头来，面对生死，他依然是个不折不扣的懦夫，他居然就这样任张起灵离开，任小哥背对自己，一步一步走向死地。他说过那么多漂亮话，他还说要与他同生共死，这一刻他却偏偏犹豫了。

吴邪，你为什么犹豫？你是贪生怕死吗？你连龙潭虎穴都陪张起灵闯过，又怎么会贪恋一个孤独的“生”，畏惧一个成全的“死”；你是不甘心吗？早在你得知张起灵命运的时候，不是便已经接受了这一切，又怎会在这一关头彷徨？

不，你什么也不怕，你又什么都怕。

你怕他拒绝你，怕他在失魂症发作后，彻底忘记你，你怕所做的一切，最后在他看来不过是一个陌生人的自作多情，你更怕小哥不再是小哥，张起灵也将不再是你的张起灵。就因为这些，你退缩了。

——吴邪，你是个胆小鬼

像被抽干了浑身的力气，吴邪坐在地上，久久无法动弹。

突然，远处传来隐约的交谈声。吴邪这才想起自己还身处险境。他连忙按张起灵所说，找到那个隐秘的山洞，将自己隐藏起来。交谈声越来越近，听脚步声人数不多，应该是落单的官兵。

“这荒山野岭的，找两个人跟找两只蚂蚱有什么区别？这张起灵到底是什么人物，要动用锦衣卫出马？”

“孤陋寡闻了不是？这张起灵可是现任武林盟主，听说他武功深不可测，一刀就砍死了锦衣卫指挥使，好像还知道什么长生不死的秘密。”

“不是吧？长生不死？真有那种东西？”

“谁知道呢？要是真有这好事，就该说出来跟大家分享，那张起灵想要独吞，可真不是个东西。”

吴邪咬牙，强忍住揍人的冲动，继续听下去。

“不过这个张起灵这么厉害，锦衣卫都拿他没辙，叫我们来巡山不是送死吗？”

“上面交代了，咱们的任务就是把他逼上北山，那儿已经布下天罗地网，他是插翅也难逃……”

北山？吴邪一惊，他突然想起小哥刚才可不正是往北走了？怪不得他们一路向北，官兵越来越少，原来他们是有意引诱小哥落入陷阱！不行，他必须赶快通知小哥！

待那二人一走远，吴邪就走出山洞，朝张起灵离开的方向跟了过去。

这座山的地形不算复杂，连林子也没什么特点，走在里面很容易转向，更别提找人了。吴邪原本还担心张起灵已经走远，却发现每隔几步就有一些醒目的蛛丝马迹。或者是异常清晰的脚印，或者是齐刀削断的树枝，简直像是特意给追踪者留下的记号。难道小哥已经算准了他会跟上来，所以留了信号给他？

不对，吴邪很快否认了这个猜测。依他们别离时的情况看，张起灵是铁了心要走，小哥这人做事绝不会出尔反尔。也就是说，他的记号并不是给自己留的，那么就只有……吴邪心一沉。

他是在故意引诱追兵，将追兵引致北面，为自己营造逃跑的机会。那么小哥本人呢？他此刻又藏身何处？

突然，身后传来一声大喝：“什么人！”

吴邪大惊，心知自己已经暴露了行踪，拔腿就跑。

“站住！别跑！放箭！”

这一次没有张起灵掩护，以吴邪的速度根本躲不开身后的箭雨。他一路玩命狂奔，哪里还顾得上分辨东南西北。一支流箭冷不防地射过来，吴邪脚下一软，顺着山沟便滚了下去。一片天旋地转之，他头上身上都疼得要死，却依然没有停止趋势，仿佛这辈子就要这么滚死，一直到他停下许久，都还没有回过神来——他被埋在了一片厚厚的腐叶之中，像落在了棉絮上一样，总算没有直接摔死。

上面依旧是一片喊杀声，吴邪却一动也动不了。他知道官兵用不了多久就会找到下来的路，而他除了在这里等死也没什么办法。这辈子从没这么狼狈过，头被撞破了，腰间也是一片湿濡，他连看看自己伤在哪里都做不到，身上疼得已经没了感觉。吴邪悲催地发现，虽然他是来救小哥的，却很有可能死在小哥之前。

也不知道过了多久，他感觉到呼吸渐渐平静下来。他知道自己的伤得不轻，血液带着他的体温缓缓流失，只希望自己的死状不要太难看。看来他的决定没错，他留下只会成为张起灵的拖累，只愿自己能引开卫兵的视线，为张起灵留一条生路。只不过，在临死之前……如果，他是说如果，如果他还有机会的话，真想再见张起灵一面啊，想对他说一声——老子不怕死，也不怕你那什么失魂症，小爷他娘的就想跟你在一起，生生死死都在一起。

突然，像回光返照似的，眼前突然照进一缕曙光。“沙沙”的声音传来，竟是有人蹚进了这片腐叶之中，一点一点地将他挖了出来。是谁？是锦衣卫吗？还是……

“吴邪！”

猛然呼吸到大把新鲜的空气，脸颊被用力地拍着，吴邪的意识渐渐转而清明。他不敢相信地看着眼前的面庞，生怕自己是在做梦。

“小哥？你怎么会……”

“吴邪！”向来平静无波的眼眸中难得地染上了焦急，密林阴暗，吴邪半边身子还在腐叶掩埋之中，他并不晓得他伤势如何，不敢轻易移动吴邪的身体。

吴邪喜极欲泣：“我竟真的见到你了。”

见吴邪情绪有恙，张起灵请问：“吴邪？”

吴邪像是突然回过神，撑着虚弱道：“北面有陷阱，别去！”

张起灵眸光一暗：“我先带你到安全的地方。能动吗？”

吴邪点点头。

张起灵背过身，让吴邪趴在自己肩上。吴邪似乎迟疑了一下，张起灵听见吴邪极低地呻吟一声，他正要发问，却被吴邪抢先。

“没事，伤口有点疼。”吴邪道，“我们走吧，快离开这里。”

张起灵“嗯”了一声，背着吴邪迅速地沿着山谷中的小道南行而去。

正如吴邪所说，追兵似乎已渐向北行，南边并无太多关卡，只是要想下山也没那么容易。吴邪有伤在身，张起灵不敢冒险，只能背着他一路向山顶走。

吴邪伤得的确很重，一路上，他一反常态，十分沉默，反是张起灵时不时会询问。

“没事，小哥，我没事。”吴邪搂紧张起灵的脖子，“对了，你怎么会回来的？”

“……我听见你叫我。”

吴邪一怔。

骗人。

这么拙劣的谎言，换做平时，张起灵根本不会说。即便曾经意识模糊，吴邪也记得，他根本没有叫过张起灵，定是他不放心自己，去而复返，又悄悄地跟着他，不愿现身。

突然，吴邪道：“小哥，你记不记得小时候那次，你带着我的时候被人追杀，也曾这样背着我。”

张起灵略微怔忪：“你记得？”

“你都没忘，我自然也不会。”吴邪轻声道。

提到记忆，张起灵又沉默起来。

“小哥，带我一起走吧。忘了我也没关系，我会把我们的事告诉你，让你重新认识我，忘多少次都不怕。”

张起灵的脚步似乎迟疑了一下，很快又恢复了平稳。贴着张起灵的背脊，吴邪听见那人胸腔里的叹息：“你这又何苦。”

吴邪摇摇头：“小哥，你不知道，刚才我以为我要死了，我那时候脑中竟只剩下后悔，后悔我为什么就那样让你走了，我原以为，没了我这个累赘，你总有机会逃走，我们也总会再见面，可是万一我死在你前面呢……”

吴邪说着，声音越来越轻，到最后几乎全是叹息：“还好，你回来了……”

张起灵微微皱眉：“吴邪？”

无人应声。

张起灵陡觉异样，他停下脚步，将吴邪小心地放在一块大石旁边，回头一看，浑身的血液仿佛都在瞬间凝结。

只见吴邪的半边身子已经被血染红，他腰间插着一支断箭，而箭尾被人强行折断，是以他才一直未察觉吴邪的伤势。

能做这件事的，只有吴邪自己。

“吴邪！醒醒，吴邪！”

吴邪失血过多，早已晕了过去。张起灵让他靠在自己身上，以内力护住他心脉，大约过了一刻钟，吴邪才幽幽转醒。

“……我已经死了吗？”

醒来的第一句竟然是这样。张起灵以手背轻贴青年的额头，道：“你不会有事。”

吴邪低下头，看了看自己的伤势。当看到自己满身的血迹时候，他先是一怔，随即竟不知道想到了什么，有些调皮地笑了。

“小哥，你又在骗我。”

天已经大亮。

他们靠坐在一处岩壁边上，后面是茂密的树林，暂时可以隐去他们的行迹，前面便是峭壁，低头就能看见下面的官道上，三五成群的官兵像鬼魂一般来回游荡。

吴邪的身体越来越冷，张起灵还在将内力源源不断地输向他体内。吴邪不是习武之人，仅会那几招外家工夫，张起灵的内力他根本吸收不了多少，可那人怎么也不愿放弃。过了一会儿，吴邪恢复了些力气，他第一件事便是按住张起灵的胳膊，道：“小哥，别白费力气，你快逃吧，他们很快就会找到这里。”

以张起灵的功夫，一个人一定能走掉。如今既然自己已经快要死了，总不能再拖累小哥。

“不要说话。”

张起灵瞪了他一眼，再度运功，他早已点住吴邪周身大穴，又以内力死死护住吴邪心脉。可是他伤得太重，失血太多。而用不了半个时辰，锦衣卫就会找到这里。

“小哥，你不要难过，我并不怕死。”吴邪叹息，虚弱地道，“我大概也预料到会有这么一天，只可惜，我到最后也帮不了你……”

“吴邪！”张起灵瞪他，“别说了！”

吴邪摇摇头，道：“带我走吧。”

张起灵的身体一震。

吴邪气息越发虚弱，却还是坚持说话：“我其实还是很害怕……我怕你忘了我。小哥，天涯海角，你去哪里就带我去哪里，也许这样你就能多记得我一会儿……”

他到底还是不甘心他们的一切被遗忘，他马上就要死了，若是小哥忘了，便没有人再来告诉他他们的过往，他们所经历的一切都将化作一场幻梦，不留痕迹。这是他这一生最宝贵的记忆，他不想这样。

——哪怕一会儿也好，你还是我的小哥，是记得吴邪的张起灵。

追兵越来越近了，吴邪仿佛都能听到他们的脚步声。

突然，张起灵将黑金古刀狠狠插入地面，面向青山，单膝跪地。

“苍山为证，张起灵在此立誓，碧落黄泉，生生世世，魂梦相随，永不忘君，。”

张起灵一字一句，没有丝毫迟疑，像是要把每一个字都刻进吴邪心里。

吴邪怔忪片刻，待回过神时，眼眶竟是一阵湿热。

“一言为定。”

承诺是一件很难的事。张起灵不只一次地骗过自己，隐瞒过自己，但吴邪依然愿意相信，张起灵答应的事一定会做到。他的意识越来越飘渺，眼前闪过许多往事，时而是小哥决绝而去，时而是小哥温柔待他，他分不清梦境与现实，只能听见耳边强有力的心跳。他们就这样在天边相依相偎，吴邪默默地期望这一刻能够永恒。

突然，一声刺耳的叫声传来，吴邪听见有人大喊“他们在这里”，嘈杂的脚步声传来，似乎有很多很多人将他们围了起来，吵着什么“圣旨”，什么“格杀”，吴邪想叫张起灵快走，却无论如何也没有力气。身体和灵魂像是分开了。张起灵让他靠在一边，在他的额角抚了抚。

“别走太远，”他极轻柔地说，“待他们偿还了你的血，我便来找你。”

张起灵起身，手中的黑金古刀已然握紧，一阵冷风吹来，刀锋生鸣，似刀下怨魂声声索命，叫人心中生寒。

张起灵微微抬眸，眼中再无任何情绪。

风止，刀动，鸣声绝。

佛说，世间本无魔，魔由心生，魔由心灭。

张起灵曾是一具空壳，无我，无心，无众生相。那时他还不曾体会到世间最真挚的感情，他不知母亲的守望，不解友人的倾力，不懂恋人的痴心……而今张起灵有了一切，又在一夕之间一无所有。

佛也是人，佛有了心，就成了魔。

在正史史册之中，无名山一战并未留下只字片语，但是后人对这一战却是众说纷纭。有人说张起灵狂性大发，血洗了无名山；也有人说张起灵不费吹飞之力便解决了朝廷的重重围剿；还有人说张起灵死后，尸体依然挥动黑金古刀，人挡杀人，佛挡杀佛……然而无论哪一种说法，有一件事都无需置疑，那就是无名山一站，被派遣搜山的一百五十余名锦衣卫高手——无人生还。

那一日电闪雷鸣，风雨大作，张起灵浑身被鲜血染透，宛如自地狱而来的恶鬼，誓死守护着身后早已死去多时的同伴，不许任何人踏进一步。似是苍天也受到了感应，一道闪电之后，山火骤生，熊熊烈焰烧尽了这一片修罗地狱。由于火势凶猛，山下的人根本无法靠近，大火烧了一天一夜，周围的天空都被烟云笼罩。浓烟三天三夜方才散尽，当人们终于得以进山时，已经连一具完整的尸骨都找不到。但可以肯定的是，在这样一场灾难中，任何人都难以逃出升天。

对于张起灵，人们更愿意相信，曾经的武林盟主早已被仇恨抹杀了心智，坠落成魔，在为同伴报仇雪恨之后，便随着那场大火一起，回归幽冥地狱。武林盟主的传说自此画上句点，江湖上再无张起灵其人，也没了张起灵身后执著追随的身影。他们的故事就像掌中的细砂，当风起时，便飘散天地，洋洋洒洒，再也没有留下只言片语。

庄生晓梦。

“他”大概睡了一百年那么久，也做了一百年的梦。

梦里有个叫吴邪的人，原本只是个普普通通的凡人，却莫名地被卷入江湖仇杀。好在有个不爱说话的小哥一直保护着吴邪，但是小哥得了一种怪病，吴邪为此很伤心，于是他和小哥定下永不相忘的誓言，之后……

之后吴邪就死了。

“他”看见铺天盖地的红，那是鲜血的颜色。在不知名的山顶上，沉默的青年为了保护吴邪，与很多人厮杀，他的手断了，胸口被开了一个洞，浑身鲜血，却还是守着吴邪，怎么都不肯退后一步。

“他”感觉到心很疼很疼，“他”想说，别管吴邪了，你快走吧，逃命去吧，吴邪已经死了。可是青年眼里只有吴邪，根本听不见“他”说话。“他”低下头去看，才发现自己的心上也破了一个洞，那里面却不是血，黑洞洞一片，血肉模糊。原来青年每受一处伤，“他”身上也会多一处，他们都是一样的。

最后，沉默的青年抱着吴邪的尸体一动不动，“他”也走了过去。可是每靠近一步，他身上的伤口就倍加疼痛。但“他”还是无法停下脚步，他觉得自己该和青年在一起，永远在一起——

直到大火吞噬人间。

快走，快走……小哥……张起灵！

突然，被称为“张起灵”的人抬头，他像是突然看见了自己，眼中一阵惊讶。他的口型微动，似乎在说什么，他说——

猛地，一股巨大的力量将“他”卷走，“他”拼命挣扎，却还是离青年越来越远。

小哥，小哥……张起灵！

“小哥！”

吴邪猛然睁眼。

映入眼帘的是陌生的房间，雅致的布局和价格不菲的陈设，看得出屋主人是个颇有讲究的人。门口放着一个与房间风格不相符的炭盆，里面烧着暖暖的炭火，时不时溅起一些火星，让屋里的空气有些闷。突然，门板被推开，微微带来些凉气。有人动作小心地进入房内，却在看向床帐的一瞬间怔忪，又露出惊喜的表情。

“吴邪，你醒了？”

吴邪讶异。

“小花？”

解雨臣对他的反应似乎并不意外，他不紧不慢蹲下身，拨了拨盆里的炭火，道：“醒了就好，你睡的够久的。我还以为我爹留给我的保命丹也救不了你了。”

吴邪脑子还晕沉沉的，问道：“小花，怎么会是你？这是哪里？我记得……呃！”

突然，血红的颜色遍布脑海，追杀，惨叫，伤痕，还有漫天的大火……记忆汹涌地涌向吴邪脑海，他痛苦地扶住额头。

解雨臣见状不禁皱眉：“吴邪，你才刚醒，不要想……”

话音未落，吴邪猛然抓住解雨臣的手，激动地问道：“小哥呢？小哥怎么样了！小哥他——咳咳！”

见吴邪情绪激动，解雨臣忙帮他顺气，又道：“你先冷静下来，听我说，他没事！那黑面神像个怪物一样，哪有那么容易死，倒是你，为了他连命都没了！”

听到解雨臣这样说，吴邪一颗心才终于放了下来，气息也平稳了许多。

“我找到你们的时候你已经断气了！我把我爹留给我的参王续命丹喂了你才把你从鬼门关拉回来，你倒好，一醒来就问他！”解雨臣佯装埋怨。

“我……”吴邪被说得哑口无言，顿时内疚地低头，可是心里又实在放不下张起灵，“对不起小花，我太激动了，那……那小哥现在在哪里？”

看着发小那执著的小眼神儿，解雨臣受不了地投降：“行了行了，他就在隔壁，我叫他来见你！”

突然，门外闯进一个眉清目秀的小丫鬟，急匆匆地道：“九爷，九爷不好了！”

“你九爷好得很。”解雨臣回过头，在小丫鬟头上不轻不重地点了一下，“说了多少次了，做事别慌慌张张的，什么事？”

小丫鬟慌乱地行了个礼，才道：“九爷，张大侠他走了！”

解雨臣刚要说话，却听“噗通”一声，回头见吴邪已经从床上掉了下来。

他不顾解雨臣和丫鬟的搀扶，反而捉住小丫鬟的袖子，焦急地道：“他……他去哪儿了？！”

“这……奴婢也不知道。张大侠只叫奴婢将此物交给吴家少爷，便向北走了。”

看到掌心之物，吴邪脑中竟是一片空白。

突然，他也不知道哪里来了力气，猛地推开解雨臣和小丫鬟，冲向门口。

“我去找他回来！”

“吴邪！”解雨臣望着不要命的发小，叫又叫不回来。最终他狠狠地叹了口气，匆匆吩咐了一句“跟上”，便追着吴邪出了屋。

——为什么？为什么！

吴邪被激烈的情绪冲击着，早忘了身上的伤痛。他不要命地向北跑，不料没跑几步就来到江边。看到眼前的景象，吴邪忽然怔住。

寒江清雪。

这个时候江面还没有上冻，但是江边已经被薄雪覆盖。他记得他们逃亡时候还是深秋时分，遍地枯叶，如今却已经寒风瑟瑟，冬意凛然。

他竟是昏迷了许久，久到冬天都已经来了。那小哥呢？小哥只有一个月的时间，他如今岂不是……

吴邪摊开掌心，那张起灵还给他的象牙骰子。

玲珑骰子安红豆，入骨相思知不知……

怪不得你要走，你终是忘了，连同这“相思”一并忘了。

刹那间，他感觉到身体的力量都被抽空了，吴邪脱力地跌坐在地，面对寒冷的江水，竟不知如何是好。

突然，一叶扁舟缓缓划过，舟上背对他坐着一位白发老翁，一身蓑衣，一顶斗笠，佝偻着腰，似垂钓一般闲坐在船上。

天色阴冷，这天气并不适合行船，渔人不该不懂得这个道理。难道……是有人要渡江？

吴邪心中一紧，他极力向船舱望去，奈何里面遮得严严实实，看不到一点人影。

“老丈，您是要渡江吗？”吴邪强撑着起身，大声问道。

渔翁没有动，像是没听见他的话。

吴邪又问道：“老丈，请问您有没有见过一个年轻人，身形和我相仿，带着一把刀，他也要渡江。”

这一次，那老翁倒是有了些反应。

他先是点了点头，随即向南面指去。

吴邪顿时狂喜，道了一声“多谢老丈”，便一路往回跑去。

他心中燃起些希望，也许小哥改变主意，回去找他了。不料他才走几步，正迎上解雨臣等人。那丫鬟见了吴邪，忙把手上的狐裘大袄给他披上，碎念道：“吴少爷，这大冷天的，您大病初愈，怎么禁得起如此折腾呢！”

吴邪却像对寒冷毫无知觉似的，追问道：“小哥呢？你们看到他了吗？”

解雨臣和丫鬟面面相觑，问道：“你不是出来追他了吗？”

“有人看到他回去了！我们快回去找他！”

吴邪说完便要走，却被拉住：“等等，是谁告诉你的？”

吴邪指向身后：“就是那位老丈……咦？”

吴邪一怔，只见他身后寒江连天，残雪沿岸，哪里还有什么扁舟和白发船翁。

解雨臣略微思索，突然脸色一变，问道：“吴邪，那老人是何样貌？事情可是他亲口告诉你的？”

吴邪不解解雨臣用意，但还是一五一十地把刚才的情景复诉给他。不料听完他的描述，那小丫鬟却是捂唇，喃喃道：“九爷，他这说的……怎么好像就是张大侠……”

“多嘴！”解雨臣狠狠呵斥，却还是来不及阻止。

吴邪感觉脑子里轰鸣一声。

“你说什么？你再说一遍！”

小丫鬟被吴邪抓得眼泪直流，怯生生地道：“吴少爷，奴婢……奴婢也是猜的！”

吴邪仔细回想着方才的情景，那人穿着蓑衣，身形不甚明显，再加上一头白发如雪，他便先入为主地认定了那是未老人，可是……可是……

“她说的都是真的？”吴邪追问解雨臣，“小哥的头发怎么会白的？他不是已经失忆了吗？这到底是怎么回事！”

解雨臣看了他半晌，终是叹息道：“他没失忆……不，他至少还记得你，不然也不会……”

吴邪怔忪。

“那日我们虽然下了山，但是你伤太重，好几次都没了心跳，我们都以为你没救了。张起灵守了你一天一夜，等我们再见到他时，他的头发便已……”

伤心几许；

一夜白头。

43

解雨臣将事情的经过缓缓道来。

基于霍老太太的原因，解家对朝廷的动向一直十分关注。几天前，解雨臣从探子处得知锦衣卫的动向，他立刻赶来报信，不料还是晚了一步。他赶到的时候，山上的火势还未蔓延，吴邪他好不容易找到人，却被眼前的景象惊呆。

山巅上，张起灵一动不动，他怀中的吴邪早已“断气”。张起灵浑身是血，戾气逼人，宛如地狱修罗，解雨臣根本无法靠近，直到在他说起“吴邪也许还有救”，张起灵的眉角才微微动了一下。

解家的参王续命丹乃是祖传的灵药，方子可以追溯到盛唐年间，其中有一味用的是极其珍贵的长白山千年参王果，此乃无价之宝，相传有“生死人，肉白骨”之效。也多亏了解雨臣来得及时，总算把吴邪吊回一口气。可即使如此，在回来的路上，吴邪依然几度没了心跳，全靠张起灵的内力支撑。到达住所的第一天晚上，他的情况更是陡转直下，这一次吴邪不仅没了呼吸，连身体都开始变冷。

他伤得太重，参王丹固然有神效，却因吴邪的五脏六腑都已虚弱至极，根本受不起药力，连大夫都说让他们准备后事。从头至尾，张起灵只是沉默地看着床上面无生气的吴邪，任凭别人说什么，他都无动于衷。众人只好暂离，留他一人守着毫无生气的吴邪。

这一守就是一天一夜。

谁也没有想到，在第二天晚上，吴邪居然活了过来。他脉象虽然微弱，但总算平稳，参王丹的药效也得以发挥。原来张起灵为了吊住吴邪最后一口气，铤而走险，一天一夜接连未休，生生以内力催化了吴邪体内参王丹的药效，终于自鬼门关将吴邪这条小命抢了回来。连大夫都觉得不可思议，直说吴邪命不该绝。

然而，没有人知道张起灵是以怎样的心情等待吴邪醒来。他本就重伤未愈，此番消耗于他而言更是雪上加霜，经此一试，张起灵几十年的内力尽付东流，一身武功几乎全废——连头发也在一夜之间化为雪白。

大夫说这是忧思过度，伤了身体，再难恢复。

张起灵的身体一垮，失魂症也越发严重。最初的十几天内，他只是频繁地忘记人和事，渐渐的，胖子，解雨臣，黑瞎子这些人之于他全成了陌生人，只有一个——他始终没有忘记吴邪。

因为他一刻也不曾离开吴邪。

可惜，一个人即使意志再强，身体总有底线。张起灵早已是强弩之末，他的肉体和精神都已经到了极限，任谁都看得出他撑不了多久。好在此时，吴邪醒了过来。

终于，他可以放心地离开。

面对吴邪的崩溃，解雨臣唯有叹息。

他并非不知道张起灵在吴邪心中的分量，他亦不是没挽留过张起灵。解家的小九爷甚至破天荒地对这个他不甚熟悉的人说了几句还算规劝的话。人生在世不过百年，生生死死皆是过眼烟云，既已经知晓自己时日无多，更应珍惜这最后的时光才是，何必徒留遗憾呢？

对此，张起灵却只说了一句话。

他说，我能为吴邪做的最后一件事，就是不要死在他面前。

解雨臣无言，他终于懂得了张起灵的用意。

张起灵曾亲眼见吴邪“死去”，一夜白头的煎熬，他不愿吴邪体会。吴邪还年轻，还有漫长的岁月要过，只要活着，时间总能慢慢治愈他。张起灵想得这样远，他甚至已经为吴邪做了最妥帖的打算。同生共死固然可贵，然情到深处却终究逃不过一个“舍不得”。

——吾今独上黄泉，君当莫思莫念，莫悲莫苦，他日魂归，不入君梦，余愿足矣。

那之后很久，吴邪依然住在江畔的别院养伤。

他伤得很重，即便捡回半条命，还是伤了元气。张起灵走的那一天，是他最后一次出门，接下来的三个月他都只能卧床修养。最初的时候，他连动一动都吃力，到了后来，只要是身体好一点的时候，他就会到江边散步。解雨臣让人跟着他，胖子等人也来轮番开解他，生怕他一个想不开投江殉情。可是吴邪什么也不说，什么也不做，他只是出神地望着江面，每每有小舟渡江而来，他便会像孩子一般露出期待的神情，当扁舟靠岸，期待又会消失，换上茫然和落寞。

就这样不知又过了多少时日。

隆冬后又下了几场大雪，江面被冻得结实，行人可以在冰上行走，再也没有行船往来。大概是觉得吴邪现在已经不可能也没办法投江了，胖子和解雨臣终于松了口气，但还是派了别院最伶俐的小丫头跟着。这一次，吴邪看着沿岸被大雪掩盖的渔船，看着一天一地的风雪，终是长叹一声，转身回去。

照顾吴邪的小丫鬟连跟上，追问道：“少爷，我们今天才刚来呀，这就回去了？”|

吴邪平静地道：“回去吧，以后都不用来了。”

因为他等的人，再也不会回来了。

接下来的日子，吴邪陷入了无尽的消沉。有时候明白一件事情很简单，但接受一件事情很难。无论如何，没有看到小哥的尸体，没有得到小哥的告别，他宁愿天真地相信张起灵只是独自去完成一些事，就像以往一样。

待身体恢复得差不多，吴邪为自己做起了打算。吴山当不能回了，他现在只有一条路，那就是听小哥的话，回吴家，先避一避风头再说。同时吴邪也觉得，关于张起灵，家里人一定知道些什么。有些事他始终糊里糊涂，他需要一个明确的答案，而这一次，关于这个答案的线索，他将要自己亲自去搜集。

几乎所有人都反对他继续查下去。

解雨臣说，吴邪，你这样是辜负了我那颗救命丹，你得像我家的千年人参道歉；黑眼镜说，小三爷，这条路危险重重，不会再有一个哑巴张舍命罩你；大难不死的王盟抱着他的大腿哭求道，老板，求不作死。

只有胖子支持他。那一次断后，胖子和黑眼镜也受了不轻的伤，但是这两个人仗着没有断胳膊断腿，一刻也不愿意陪他闲着，只是每个月都会来看看他的情况。听了吴邪的打算，胖子略微迟疑，说道：“吴邪，你想做什么就去做，不过你还是要记得，小哥的局，未必是你的局。

“但我早已是他局里的棋，他在哪里，我就在哪里。”

吴邪说完，胖子再也没有反对他。

胖子坚持和吴邪一起回家，他自言虽不懂“棋”，但撒泼耍赖最是在行，既然已经被卷了进来，总要陪吴邪走完小哥未能同行的这一程。吴邪明白胖子的好意，他心里感动，却无话可说。这一路胖子同他们一起大风大浪地过来，萍水相逢，肝胆相照，这样的情谊，说出来都显得轻薄了，这份沉重，他大概这辈子也只能牢牢记在心上。

二人本打算立刻动身，却是天公不作美，翌日便下起了大雪，生生把他们逼回了别院。这场雪整整下了一天一夜，把道都封了，马儿出不去，车也走不了。解雨臣不在，他和胖子只好继续大眼瞪小眼。谁也没想到，就在这个时候，一个意想不到的人找上了门。

胖子看见来人，略微怔忪，随后朝屋里嚷道：“天真，快别出来！有妖孽上门！”

“什么妖孽不妖孽的……”吴邪稀里糊涂地出来，平整的眉头在见到来人的瞬间顿时皱起一座小山，“是你？”

来人笑了笑，道：“吴邪，别来无恙。”

来者是客，三人进入屋内，围着暖炉坐定，相对都比较无语。

吴邪心情尤其复杂，尽管这个人与他无仇无怨，但是面对着一张和自己一模一样的脸，他也没办法心情很好。

“张海客，你找我有什么事？”吴邪开门见山地问。

面对吴邪的警惕，张海客笑了笑：“冷静一点，吴邪，我不是你的敌人。”

吴邪想了想，道：“好像也算不上朋友。”

上次武林大会上的事让他对整个张家始终有所忌惮。张家源出雪山一族，想到这一族对小哥母子做的事，吴邪就打心眼儿里反感，也不知道这里面有没有张海客一份。这个节骨眼儿上，吴邪实在不觉得张海客找他会有什么好事。

和吴邪的紧张不同，张海客悠闲地像在自己家。大概是模仿吴邪太久了，他连倒茶的姿势都和吴邪一模一样，他没有杀气的时候，像极了吴邪平日里那无害的样子。吴邪仿佛照镜子一样的瞧了他半天，实在想不出这人的用意。这种被牵着鼻子走的感觉，让他十分不爽。

突然，张海客打破沉默：“你知道，张起灵已经死了。”

“当啷”一声，吴邪的茶杯掉落在地，并没有碎，茶水溅到他手上，很烫，吴邪却只觉得冷，透心的冷。他咬着牙，指节握得发白。果然，每一次从这个人嘴里说出口的，都一定不是什么好事。

“你凭什么这么说？”

“吴邪，别自欺欺人了。这别院里的每一件事我都知道，他那样的状况，离开这里只有死路一条。”

“天真！别听他丫的扯淡！我看他就是趁小哥不在来找茬的！”

胖子早就火大，站起来要动手，却听张海客道：“我知道你们不愿意听这些话，但这只是我下面要说的这件事的前提，你大可继续抱着你的幻想，我没兴趣打击你，我来是想和你们做一场交易。现在的情况，张起灵即使活着也跟死了没什么区别，但是张家却还在，眼下的局面总要有人收拾。”

吴邪心中隐隐有一些不好的预感。

“这些跟我有什么关系？”

张海客笑道：“当然有关系。你以为，我为什么要易容成你的样子来接任‘武林盟主’一职？张起灵应该跟你提过九门的‘约定’，你心中难道就没有疑问？你就不想知道这到底是怎么回事？”

吴邪沉默。

此时此刻，他总还记得做生意的那些小手腕。一件事，你越是想知道，就越不能让人看出你的想法，尤其是张海客这种老狐狸。

胖子对他使了个颜色，吴邪了然，起身道：“雪停了，我们还有事，先走一步。”

果然，张海客微微皱眉，对于吴邪的表现似乎有些意外。不过他很快就道：“吴邪，敢不敢和我打个赌，只要你回到吴家，你家人会让你这辈子都出不了门，你这一生都别想再听到张起灵的名字，即便他真的没死，吴家也有的是办法让他找不到你。”

吴邪心里一动，面上不动声色，继续向门口走去。

“你在想吴家没有这个本事，对不对？”张海客笑了，“你真以为你三叔只是个跑江湖的，而你二叔是个普通的生意人？”

吴邪皱眉，胖子抢先一步道：“虚张声势谁不会啊？天真，别理他。你三叔的名号那么响亮，江湖上有几个人没听过的？”

“我再告诉你们一件事吧，你们走不出去。”张海客道。

他这话说完，胖子和吴邪都警惕起来。

张海客继续道：“九门的陈皮阿四已经在四周都设下了埋伏，你们现在出去，最好的情况大概就是留个全尸。不过放心，你三叔已经在赶来这里的路上，他是来救你的，然后会押着你回吴家。你现在回不回去，结果都是一样的。”

“我怎么知道你说的是不是真的？”吴邪问。

“你当然可以不相信，一会儿他们动起手来，我的话自然得以验证，只不过那个时候，我也帮不了你。”张海客摇摇头，“如果你三叔在场，即便是我，再想无声无息地带走你，也没那么容易。”

这件事说来很蹊跷，按常理来说，吴邪自然会站在他三叔的一面。可是直觉告诉他，张海客说的也许是真的，三叔的性格他再了解不过，如果他三叔真的打定了主意做一件事，那么他几乎是毫无反抗之力的。

吴邪于是问道：“你为什么要告诉我这些？你想带我去哪儿？”

张海客面色微沉，认真道：“我要你随我上麒麟岩，以吴邪的身份，接任武林盟主一位。”

44  
吴邪张大嘴巴，以为自己听错了，同样目瞪口呆的的还有胖子。

剑拔弩张的气氛突然转为滑稽，这种鬼话从张海客嘴里说出来，吴邪突然觉得他比自己更像“天真无邪”了。

吴邪转过身来，用平静的语调道：“胖子，我突然觉得你说的话非常有道理，这个人不只爱虚张声势，脑袋也有问题。我们不该和他纠缠下去了。”

胖子盯了张海客一会儿之后，像是突然想到什么，神叨叨地把吴邪拉到一边：“小吴，这不对劲儿啊。”

“张家的人什么时候对劲儿过？”吴邪白了他一眼。

其实他早就发现了，包括闷油瓶在内，张家人人格上多少都有些缺陷，这个张海客一开始挺正常，一点儿也不像张家人，吴邪还以为他是个特例。现在看来，这个人不是性格有缺陷，而是脑子有缺陷。他千里迢迢来抓他，居然是为了要他去当武林盟主？！不是张海客疯了，就是他疯了，要么就是全天下都疯了。

胖子瞪了他一眼：“你仔细想想，武林盟主是个什么差事，就算张家满门脑子都不正常，也不至于对你一个不会武功的小掌柜死缠烂打，对不对？”

“会不会是因为我很有内涵？”

“呸，胖爷也是一代猛男，他们怎么不找我呢？”胖子不屑地道，“况且，这么一件好事，为什么你们家人从来没跟你说过，还要找个冒牌货来替你接班？依我看，这武林盟主没这么简单，张海客八成是捅了什么篓子，找你当替死鬼。他说的话大概也是真的，他的确是‘有求于你’。”

胖子一席话说的十分在理，他和张海客原本就是分毫不差的一张脸，若真如胖子所说，那张海客“让位”这件事就变得不那么难以置信了。吴邪越想越觉得是这么回事，再看向张海客也就更多了几分防备。不料这一回头，吴邪却是吓了一跳。

他们身后空空如也，大门敞开，外面是漫天大雪，哪还有什么张海客？

突然，胖子叫了一声“糟”，吴邪回神，见胖子皱眉道：“我们被张海客算计了！外面有人，这小子在这里拖延时间，八成就是他报的信儿！”

这院子如今四面八方都是耳目，胖子不敢轻举妄动，低声问：“天真，现在怎么办？杀出去，赌一把？”

“胜算有多少？”

“十成。”

吴邪一惊：“那还等什么？！”

“十成我们死！”

这胖子，死到临头了嘴还在那贫。小吴掌柜瞪了他一眼，开始推测眼前的形势，并且忧伤地发现，在这种武力差距过大的前提下，阴谋诡计之流起不到太直接的作用。对方有备而来，打算瓮中捉鳖，他和胖子就只能在这院子里当王八，这时候要是小哥在就……吴邪一怔，心里一沉。

自己这是在干什么呢？瞎子的话言犹在耳：如今已经再没有一个张起灵会来保你，小三爷，你得靠自己。

他得靠自己，吴邪坚定了一下心神。

眼下他们唯一一条活路就是——

“胖子，别出去，再等等。”

“等什么？等死？”胖子准备开干，却被吴邪拦住。

“张海客说了我三叔他们也在来这里的路上，我们先按兵不动，这是解家宅子，他们不敢随便进来。”

突然，门外传来喊杀声。

胖子虎躯一震：“你说错了，他们敢。”

“不对！”吴邪愣了一下，突然也顾不上危险，直直往门外跑去。

他冲到门口，大喝一声：“三叔！”

门外黑压压地围着一伙人，为首的正是他从年头就不见了踪影的三叔吴三省，而刚才造势吆喝那一嗓子“杀”的，毫无疑问是他后面的伙计，三叔手底下最有名的“刀子”大潘。和他们打起来的是另一伙人，远远的吴邪看不太清，正要走近，却见吴三省已经迎了过来。

吴家三兄弟，一穷二白三省省，他和这个三叔是最亲的。这一次吴三省出门大半年没有音信，吴邪又经历了这么多大事，乍见亲人说不激动是不可能的。吴三省还算平静，确认吴邪平安无事，似乎松了口气，随后抬手对着吴邪后脑拍下去：“臭小子！”

当初吴邪要出来开铺子，家里都是反对的，是他第一个站出来支持，又扬言在他的地盘上没人敢惹事，这一次回去他非要被老二损死不可。

吴邪被数落惯了，只是揉着后脑傻笑，并不往心里去。看着眼前的一片乱局，他突然想起张海客说的话，三叔来了，看来他说的不全是假话。

“三叔，到底是怎么回事啊？”吴邪问道，“这些人是要干什么？”

两方已经不打了，远远的，潘子正在和那些人对峙，说什么听不太清。

吴三省冷哼一声，淡淡地道：“只是些小毛贼，没事。这大院藏在荒山里，连个护院都没有，解家那小子也敢让你自己留这儿，心够大的。”

毛贼？

吴邪和胖子面面相觑，心下不禁存了疑。他刚才偷空已经看见了华和尚的禅杖，那些分明就是陈皮阿四的人，吴三省不会不认识。

吴邪皱眉，刚要开口，却是胖子上前去搭话。他跟吴三省是旧识，这会儿简单打了个招呼，道：“三爷，既然是山贼，押给官府就是，大潘还在那废话什么呀？”

吴三省哼道：“王胖子，我看你是越活越回去了，历来江湖事历江湖了，扯上官府像什么话？传出去让人笑话我吴三省不懂规矩。他们若识相，我自不会赶尽杀绝。”

胖子哈哈一笑：“还是三爷仗义。”

胖子这一插嘴，让吴邪顿时明白了，显然，他三叔有事瞒着他。正如吴三省预料，那些人并未纠缠，也不知道潘子出面说了些什么。三叔的出现显然在华和尚等人的预料之外，看来陈皮阿四没有亲自出马，否则三叔这出戏决计唱不下去。

大难不死和重逢的喜悦很快被更多的疑虑压了下去，并非吴邪不信任自己的亲人，只不过……也许张海客的话始终对他有所影响，越是观察，吴邪就越觉得三叔有些不对。由于大雪封了山道，车马过不来，他们只能徒步走下山去。这段路并不崎岖，只是道路窄细，又覆上厚厚的积雪，走起来要慢上一些。叔侄俩队伍中间缓缓地走着，胖子给吴邪使了个颜色，自己去跟潘子套话。

吴邪偷瞄了一眼吴三省，状若无事地问道：“三叔，你怎么知道我在这儿的，小花让你来接我的？他也太大惊小怪，我就受了点小伤，正准备回铺子呢。”

“臭小子，还跟我装？”吴三省瞪了他一眼，“在外面惹了那么大的事，真当我不知道？”

吴三省似乎很是生气，又想动手，看吴邪吓得脚下一个趔趄，在雪地里摇摇晃晃的样子，到底没有真打下去，只是嘴上埋怨的真切。

“大侄子，你是吃了雄心豹子胆了？你三叔我在道上混了这么多年，也没有明着跟官兵作对，你倒好，直接惹得朝廷动了锦衣卫。现在铺子被烧了，人也被你放跑了，锦衣卫还在到处追捕你们，眼看要查到吴家，你倒是说说你要回哪儿？”

吴邪连忙拍马屁：“不是还有三叔你嘛，这点儿小事，您老出马，一定能摆平。”

吴三省瞪了他一眼，道：“胡闹！你知不知道张起灵是什么人？”

“知道……一点。”吴邪支支吾吾地说。

“我看你根本什么也不知道！也不知道被灌了什么秘药，就脑袋一热跟人出生入死去了。”吴三省甚至还瞥了一眼胖子，嘀咕道，“就看你这一路上结交的人，就不会有好事，没一个省油的灯！”

“三叔，这么说你知道的挺多的？那你知不知道，之前小……张起灵武林盟主当得好好的，锦衣卫为什么突然要来抓他？”

“这跟你没关系，不该问的别问，”吴三省几乎是没有犹豫地否决了他的问题，“大侄子，不管你是有意无意，真傻还是假傻，这件事情上你惹得麻烦已经够多了。这件事过段时间风波自会平息，我们家在朝中还有些人脉，你二叔平时打点着，没想到真能派上用场，现在只要你老老实实回家呆着，有人问你，就说你没离开过吴家。”

“什么？”吴邪大惊，“你们真要把我关起来？”

吴三省奇怪地看了他一眼：“什么叫把你关起来？只是教你在家闷上一阵，风头一过就会放你出来。”

“一阵是多久？”

“不久，三年五载吧。”

“还不久！都够生好几个孩子了！”

“你想生孩子？可以啊，叫家里给你物色适龄的姑娘，你奶奶和你娘巴不得呢。”

吴三省话说得很轻，吴邪却陡然升起了紧张感，他太了解他三叔了。三叔如果打他骂他，那多半是盛怒中，消气就没事了；三叔对他说重话，那多半就是真的严重，但是总归会有解决的办法；然而吴邪最怕的却是他这种云淡风轻，理所当然的态度，那多半说明这事就是板上钉钉，再无余地了。且不论张海客所说的是真是假，吴邪至少可以确定，吴家绝对会不会支持他接下来要做的事，甚至会尽全力干预其中。

山脚快到了，吴邪已经远远望见了三叔的车队，他此行大概带了二十人，在这样的队伍里，想要搞消失可没那么容易。如果他要改变主意，眼下到山脚这一小段路可能是他最后的机会。

手掌在无意间紧握，吴邪静默一会，突然道：“三叔，你们先走，我去解个手。”

吴三省一挥手道：“憋着，这附近不安全。”

“这有点强人所难。”

吴三省白了他一眼，回头道：“潘子，跟着他。”

吴邪表情扭曲：“不至于吧？”

“少废话，不去拉倒！憋着！”

“……”

在最后一个路口，吴邪忸捏着脱离队伍，转而走向较为偏僻的林子。没走几步，潘子就道：“小三爷，用不着走这么远吧？三爷的车队还等着呢。”

“潘子，是这样的，”吴邪干咳了两声，“一本正经地道，你也知道，我爹是个读书人，自小对我比较严格，像解手这种事，周围有人的话不太……”

潘子被他逗笑了：“我懂，还害羞上了，咱背过去，你尿吧。”

吴邪干笑两声，背过身去抖了抖衣服。他往前又走了两步，雪很深，走起来摇摇晃晃，前面有个不算陡的斜坡，积雪大多滑到了坡下，露出些许光裸的土地。

潘子等了一会儿没听到动静，问道：“小三爷？”

“就来，就……啊呀！”吴邪向前走，脚下一滑，顺着雪坡滚了下去。

潘子听到声音，立刻赶了过去。

“小三爷！小三爷？你没事吧？”潘子一边喊一边往下走，却听下面传来吴邪幽幽的声音。

“我没事！不小心滑了一跤！”

声音挺正常，不像受了伤，潘子松了口气，道：“小三爷！你等着，我下去找你！”

“别！你别下来了，我自己能上去！你等等我！”

潘子一听，停下脚步，又往下望去，可是白茫茫一片，也不知道吴邪在什么地方跟他喊话，他怕和吴邪走散，便道：“好！那你快上来啊！”

吴邪又应了一声，见潘子果真没有下来，这才松了口气。他抖了抖身上的雪，回过头，对着树后说道：“出来吧，都跟了我们一路了。”

熟悉的声音自树后传来：“如果你还是不相信我，这段路便毫无意义。”

“我当然不相信你。”吴邪道，“但是你有一句话说得并不错。”

“哪一句？”

“你说一旦进了三叔的队伍，我再也不可能悄无声息地离开。虽然我还不清楚这里面的缘由，但我三叔的确有这个本事。”吴邪说着，直视树后走出的那个不能更熟悉的身影，“张海客，你留了这张纸条给我，是不是断定会再找你？”

和吴邪全然无二的脸上露出一丝得逞的笑容：“不尽然，对我而言这也是一次赌博，赢面不高，赔率却很大。”

扯他妈蛋。

吴邪冷哼，这根本是一次稳赢的赌局，因为只要是关于张起灵的事，他一定会追查到底。

45  
他还不能回家。

当吴三省警告他的时候，吴邪突然意识到这一点。

吴邪了解他三叔，江湖人的脾气大多都有些古怪之处，吴三省也是如此。吴三省跟二叔吴二白不一样，吴二白不会跟你说“我在开玩笑”，“我骗你玩”这样的话，因为即便是他随口的“玩笑”，他也会说到做到；而三叔最喜欢满嘴跑火车，十句有九句是假的。可是这一次，三叔显然连个谎儿都不愿意给他编，对他的问题直接避而不答，这太不像他的性格。要么那人不是他三叔，要么这件事情吴三省非常重视，以至于自身出现了细微的反常而不自知。

况且，在这样周围人立场瞬息万变的情况下，他回到家也许反而会给家里带来麻烦，所以吴邪改变了注意。

但是，这不代表他信任张海客。

养病的这段日子他想了很多，在那些忍受无尽痛苦的日子，他只能靠回忆过活。他一幕幕地在脑海中回放着这些日子的点滴，每个人，每句话，每个动作，每个眼神。吴邪总是用这些来提醒自己，他到底经历了什么。他早已明白，每个人都有自己的立场。连小哥也有事情瞒着他，即便是胖子，恐怕也会有不想让他知道的事情，那些隐瞒并非全都出于恶意，有些甚至出于一种体贴和保护。

但这种体贴和保护未必是他所需要的，这也是他铤而走险的原因。

亲人、爱人、朋友，会以爱之名将他隔绝于真相之外，敌人却会向他亮出獠牙。他已经不想再被蒙在鼓里，无论张海客的目的是什么，那一定与吴邪想知道的事情有关。事到如今，吴邪已经不觉得还会有什么更坏的结果，如果他注定与这件事，这些人所纠缠，他至少要知道真相。如果没人告诉他，他就自己去找。

吴邪看了看上头，知道潘子很快就会等的不耐烦了。

他看向张海客：“我们没有多少时间，说出的你想法。”

“我们不需要时间，我们紧紧需要一个交易。”张海客微笑，“现在，脱衣服。”

吴邪一愣，下意识地露出了一个警戒的表情——看着自己的脸对自己提出这样的要求，真不是什么没好的体验。

张海客还有心情开玩笑：“这不是个好地点，但我们动作快点儿，就不会有人着凉。”

吴邪深深地觉得自己被调戏了，不过他这时候没什么心情回应张海客的调侃。因为他很快明白了张海客的目的，他什么也没说，只是身体力行地告诉了他这个计划——张海客开始脱衣服。

“你想跟我互换？”吴邪明白了他的意图，“那你怎么办？”

“你还有心思担心别人？”

“你想多了，我是怕你败坏我的名声和名节。”

“你放心，我的名声比你好多了。为了替你解围，我不得不放弃武林盟主这么有前途的身份，去扮演一个背着家里跟男人私奔，作了盗墓贼又被锦衣卫追杀的通缉犯，怎么看都是我比较委屈。”

说完，他又看看吴邪：“话说，你还有名节？那族长动作有点慢。”

吴邪竖起了中指：“有没有人说过你嘴巴很贱？”

“海杏说过。”

那小姑奶奶总算说对了一句话，吴邪白了他一眼，开始脱外衣，递给张海客，同时接过他的：“互换身份之后，我该怎么做？”

“你去金岭张家，到了那里，该做什么你会知道的。”见吴邪面露疑问，他补充道，“这是对你的考验，如果你连这点能力都没有，那么在后面的计划里你也就没用了。”

吴邪皱眉，看来他把自己推进了一个比想象中更艰难的境地。他有预感，张海客绝对不会错过这个可以尽情坑他的机会。

“要是我被拆穿了会怎样？”

“他们会送你去见张起灵。”张海客一偏头，“你该知道，他们都默认张起灵已经死了。”

吴邪冷哼了一声，别过头，不想再听他鬼扯。突然，他又想到一点：“胖子还在队伍里，你骗不了他。”

“你也骗不了海杏。”张海客道，“我这里有一本书，是她的手札，你给她看，她就不会揍你了。当然，如果你其实喜欢被揍，你也可以看里面的内容。”

吴邪本想报以不齿，但是想了想，又问了一句：“有和你们族长相关的吗？”

张海客回了他一个很无聊的眼神。

“你是不是以为全天下的人都暗恋张起灵？”

吴邪后来才反应过来，自己那问题有多蠢，基本就等于问张海客，你相好对我相好有没有什么看法，张海客没揍他，不容易。

话说回来，对于扮演吴邪这件事，张海客似乎游刃有余，潘子对着张海客丝毫未觉有异。吴邪躲在树后看着张海客扮成自己的样子跟着潘子离开，待他们走远，才松了一口气。

除了张海杏的手札，张海客还很厚道地给吴邪留了不少路费。吴邪拎起颇有些重量的包袱，按照张海客说的，并没有即刻动身，而是回去了别院。

他并未指望张海客能隐瞒太久，张海客显然小瞧了身为一方势力头目的吴三省，只不过如今情况特殊。解家别院依江而建，下了山走几步便是渡口。三叔既要回家，必然要一路南下，吴邪要去金岭，则需沿水路北上。只要张海客骗得了吴三省上船，那么即便三叔发现了他的踪迹，想调转船头追上他也已是不能了。

吴邪在别院逗留了两日，待第三日清晨，他才起身渡江。上岸后，他用张海客给他的银两雇了快马，加鞭前往金岭，五日后终于到达金岭。算一算，比他预计的时间还早了两三日之多。吴邪没有立即上山，而是在附近的一家小客栈住了下来，对外直说自己是往来南北的小商贩。

时值傍晚，吴邪吃过饭，便叫小二烧了桶热水来。浴桶中水气氤氲，熏得屋里都多了层暖意。时逢冬日，越是往北天气愈寒，吴邪连日赶路，侥幸未遇风雪拦阻，却也羁旅劳顿。他担心三叔会追来，一路不敢耽搁，直到此处，才有工夫好好洗个热水澡。

微烫的清水蔓延过身上的每一寸毛孔，水温无声的按摩着吴邪连日来紧绷的神经。吴邪长长地舒了一口气，安逸地享受了一会儿，脑子又不受控制地思索起眼下的状况来。

当初他答应与张海客互换身份只不过是为了脱离家里的掌控，如今虽然因着小哥的事情到金岭来，他却也犹豫愈深。其实对于张家人，吴邪心里很是打怵，他之前在张海客面前只是故作镇定，毕竟张家人的厉害他是见识过的。小哥面冷，却也只是待人疏离，待他就更不用说了。其他张家人则不然，那日武林大会，在场张家人在那样混乱的局面下皆淡定自若，虽彰显大家风范，却也未免叫人觉得少了些人情味，便是那看人的眼神都好似在睥睨凡人，他们只关心鬼玺的下落，家族的传承，对于张起灵的死活毫不在意。

冬日天寒，水冷的很快，一起冷下来的还有吴邪的心情。没了泡澡的兴致，吴邪自浴桶里站起来，带起水花波澜。突然，门外一阵喧哗——

“姑娘，这位客官现在不方便，您不能……”

“滚开！姑奶奶现在就要见人——张海客，你给我出来！”

“当啷”一声，门板应声而开。才刚从水里站起来的吴邪只觉得一阵冷风吹入室内，身上泛起一层鸡皮疙瘩，待看清来人——

“啊啊啊啊啊——！”

“闭嘴！叫什么叫！姑奶奶还会非礼你不成？”

吴邪立马护住重点部位缩回桶内，脸色别提多好看。然而那大摇大摆进屋的姑娘却坦荡的好似爷们一般，见吴邪这样子，只怔忪片刻，便要走过来。

“拦住她！快拦住她！”吴邪大惊失色，“海杏姑娘！有话好说，你别过来！”

张海杏愣了一下，随即冷笑：“原来如此。你这么一说我还真想起来了，上次的事儿咱们好像还没了对吧？”

“你别过来！别过来！你你你……再过来我要喊人了！”

“你叫啊，这回你叫破喉咙也没人来救你！”张海杏撸起袖子显然就要不客气。

“非礼啊——”

看着眼前一团混乱，店小二只觉得有什么东西似乎不太对。年轻的公子在浴桶里花容失色惊声尖叫，眼前的大姑娘气势汹汹好似恶霸地痞，原来世风日下，我朝阴盛阳衰竟已至此吗？

眼见小公子香肩半露泪眼朦胧惊得快要从桶里翻出去，店小二慌忙上前劝阻，却被张海杏随手一挥就甩出门外。

“这没你事了，出去！”

“姑娘，有话好说，这不太……”

张海杏只回头瞄了一眼，店小二顿时一个激灵，留下一连串“是是是小的这就滚”，然后连滚带爬地逃出客房。

一时间屋里只剩下恨不得把自己埋在水里的吴邪和盛气凌人的张海杏二人，气氛紧张至极。

“吴邪，好久不见了。”

张海杏皮笑肉不笑，吴邪打了个冷颤，颤声赔笑：“海杏姑娘，冤家宜解不宜结，上次多有得罪，我给您赔不是了。”

“赔礼？”张海杏依旧在笑，一双杏眼不住地在吴邪脸上打量，看得吴邪浑身汗毛都竖了起来。

吴邪想起上次他与乱斗中误打误撞地摸了张海杏的……他顿时脸色一红，结结巴巴地道：“上次的事我也不是故意的，你要是实在觉得被占了便宜，大不了我让你摸回来，但是能不能让我先穿上衣服，我上次也是穿着衣服摸的……”

“再说信不信老娘撕烂你的嘴！”

张海杏手一挥，把衣服丢给吴邪：冷哼道“快穿，别浪费姑奶奶的时间。”

拿到了衣衫，吴邪总算松了口气，只是扭扭捏捏始终不敢大动作。张海杏等得不耐烦，催促道：“磨蹭什么？不是给你了吗！”

“可是你这样……”这样直勾勾地看着让他怎么穿？

张海杏却不太有耐心：“怎么，你还打算姑奶奶服侍你穿衣？”

得，人家姑娘都不在意，他一个大老爷们儿怕什么？吴邪咬牙，“哗啦”一声从浴桶起身，下一刻便被迎面飞来的硬物狠狠地抽歪了下巴。

张海杏手里拎着吴邪的另一只靴子，脸色通红，骂道：“无耻！谁叫你站起来了！等我背过身再穿！臭流氓！”

我@#￥@#￥@……！！！

吴邪揉着鼻子，一句脏话堵在喉头，敢怒不敢言。

啊呸！到底是谁流氓啊！

收拾妥当，两人又叫了壶热茶，在店小二诡异的目光下重新坐定。张海杏此番已经不再用眼神打量吴邪，吴邪却在心里后知后觉地叫了一声糟。

他这才反应过来，张海杏进屋的时候嘴里嚷的名字是张海客，却在见到他第一眼就改口叫了吴邪。可见张海杏来此地是为了与张海客汇合。虽说他早知道自己就算穿着张海客的衣服也瞒不过张海杏，却没想到没穿衣服也会被一眼识破。张海杏对他的出现似乎并不怎么意外，就不知道他对张海客的计划知道多少，又在他的前路里扮演怎样的角色。

“别琢磨了，你想什么我都知道。”张海杏依然毫无疑问地占据着主导地位，“既然你答应了我哥，接下来我会带你进入张家，至于怎么做，做得如何，就要看你本事了。”

吴邪一惊：“你要带我上麒麟岩？”

“严格地说，我会带你进入张家内部，毕竟你现在的身份是张海客，是名义上的武林盟主。”

吴邪注意到，这个“名义上”蕴含了很多层的意思。从张海杏的口吻来看，张海客虽然对外暂代“武林盟主”之名，但和张起灵不同，他并未被授予实权，至于为何会如此，吴邪不得而知。不过此时此刻，对于冒充张海客的他而言，这可算不得好消息。假冒黑道头目也就算了，还要假冒一个没权没势的傀儡头目，简直是找死。

吴邪让自己冷静下来，深吸了一口气，然后道：“你们到底想要做什么？既然是合作，我的所作所为对你们也不会全无影响，你说清楚，我才能做到心里有数。”

“不，”张海杏否认，“你想做什么都是你自己的事，跟我们没有关系。只要你进了张家，你的事就和我们无关了。”张海杏笑了笑，“吴邪，不要以为你是在替我哥担风险，他替你受的可比这多了去，这是你欠他的。”

46  
不得不承认，那一刻吴邪心中是有一些动摇的。

和张起灵经历了这么多，心智上他早已不再是那个无忧无虑的吴山当小掌柜。

他不怕前路险峻，不怕寂夜独行，可偏偏他眼前什么都没有，只有一团迷雾。他就像一个盲人，凭着直觉独自行走，耳边却不停地有人告诉他方向。可是他们不是自己，他们怎么知道他到底要去哪里？他目不能视，如何寻找离他而去的人？

他知道自己选择来张家这件事在外人看来有多么愚蠢，然，不入虎穴，焉得虎子。几经艰险磨难，命都丢了半条，他如今还在这里，他心里还有执念，他未必真的就那么容易死。

老者道：“其实，张海客也算不得骗你，这是最快帮你从吴家脱身的方法。我知道，你想说吴家是你的家人，他们并不会害你。这不错，但是你知道的事情太少了，而你的爷爷，你的二叔，包括张起灵在内，他们都想替你做决定，在你什么都不知道的情况下，让你一辈子执行一个他们觉得‘对你好’的决定。”

吴邪沉默。

因为事实就是如此。

“但是张家与他们立场不同。”老者道，“张家不在乎你的好与不好，不会替你做任何决定。这是因为这件事，若非你心甘情愿去做，便没有意义。张家远比你想象中还要强大，你对我们来说是一条捷径，但非唯一一条。”

如果说“姜还是老的辣”，那么张瑞桐恐怕早已经是一颗老姜精，单是气味就能呛死人。这甚至都算不上一场谈判，双方都有筹码，那才叫谈判，可人家说了，我们也不是非你不可，只是顺路找你谈谈。但是我给你的，却一定是你想要的，所以被动的是你。

以他老头儿的资历，是根本不屑于跟他炫耀这些浅显的谈判技巧，又不是张海客之流的嘚瑟主儿，所以他说的十成是真的。

吴邪点头：“好，您说，我听，听完了，我自然会做决定——我自己的决定。”

张瑞桐的故事起源于一个人，这是一个家喻户晓的人，以至于他的故事才讲了开始，吴邪便有“怪不得”之感。

秦汉时期，求仙问道之风鼎盛，秦皇大一统之后，更是不遗余力遍寻天下长生不老之方，先有仙山寻觅，又有徐福东渡，秦灭后，汉高祖刘邦论功行赏，按级颁爵，允张良自择齐国三万户。张良辞授，自请留地，受封留侯。摒弃人间万事的张良自此开始专心修道，钻研黄老之学，又有说张良退隐留地后便随赤松子云游，直至寿终正寝。

到这里为止，便是世人皆知的历史，并无特殊之处。然而吴邪却忍不住猜想，这个神秘莫测的“张家”，莫非与留侯张良有关？

老人说，事实上，无论在哪个世代，所谓隐世，激流勇进，大多是对外之词，如果没有后患之忧，没有眼前之虑，放着好日子不过，谁会非要去吃苦呢？

人心太难揣测了，共苦的兄弟未必就能同甘，何况是君臣。“狡兔死，走狗烹，飞鸟尽，良弓藏”，为了不重蹈彭越韩信等功臣的悲剧，张良这一步棋可以说走的非常明智。但是，汉高祖也并不是一个傻瓜，他会不明白张良的用意吗？

所以他准了张良的要求，同时也提出了一个要求。

他交给张良一件事，才答应了放他走。

这件事，即便做不成，也没关系，但总归要去做，并且不可让他人知道。

吴邪心中又了个猜测：“难道是……”

天下已定，朝野安宁，新的帝王马上就和从前的皇帝一样，不可避免地奢求起另一样东西。一个人，当身居高位后，往往已经经历了人世间太多的坎坷，这样的人一般不会惧怕困难，也充满自信，唯一害怕的，就是时间。

时间的流逝可以抹杀掉一个人所有的优势，当年多骁勇睿智，日后多老朽糊涂。如果一个人拥有了无限的时间，那这大千世界，又有何惧？而这件事，交给张良似乎最为合适。

一来张良遁入修行，二来张良远离政治中心，他有的是时间干这件听起来有点不靠谱的事，三者张良若将这事透露出去，他随时可以杀之。

“难道张家其实是留侯后人？”

张瑞桐并没有回答，继续说起故事。

留侯接到这份差事，哭笑不得，他醉心黄老，深知天命率性，长生虚妄，但是高祖开口，这事他没得拒绝。张良于是请教好友赤松子，赤松子是个得道高人，笑说这有何难。他让张良对高祖说，秦始皇海上寻仙山，毫无结果，因为秦始皇寻找的方向是错的，所以我们不能走他的老路。真正的长生不应该在海上，反而应该在山上，因为高山才是最接近神仙的地方。雪山之顶常年云海缭绕，那才是修仙之地，若有长生之法，必然在此处。

我们现在也不知道赤松子这一套是不是在忽悠人，总归他们是说动刘邦了，于是张良和赤松子便秘密带着人往西走，向当时所知道的最高的山的方向而去。

此后，张良就再也没有回来，后人都说，张良与赤松子是成仙去了。不过可以确定的是，张良与赤松子却是在雪山寻道了一些东西。

雪山之顶，云海缭绕之地……吴邪揣测着：“雪山一族？”

难道张良和赤松子最终在雪山上真的发现了长生的秘密？

“留侯其实并没有留下子嗣。张家来自四海八方，皆是那时追随留侯之人和赤松子的弟子。而后这个庞大的族群一直隐居雪山，但是也从未断了与外界的联系，外界对我们统一称呼为，雪山族人。”

所以，张家果然就是雪山一族，而雪山内与《桃花源记》的情景又不相同，并非“乃不知有汉，无论魏晋”，相反，因为留侯的身份地位，这个族群一直与俗事的政权保持着一种微妙的联系，历经各个时代，绵延千年。当然，这其中有些政权接受他们，有些拒绝，中间发生了很多事，但张家始终这样延续了下来。

“这太荒谬了，”吴邪忍不住道，“老人家，我没有瞧不起你们张家的意思，但是你凭什么让人信服呢？那么些个皇帝啊。”

当皇帝的，哪个不是刺头？

“因为留侯在宾天之前，为张家留下了足以立身千年的本钱。”

“长生？”吴邪想起了这老头的岁数。

张瑞桐摇头：“这只是其中之一。张家祖上的确曾经无限接近于真正意义上的‘长生’，但是并没有得以延续，这种‘长生’是有代价的，远不如你想像得美好。这涉及到张家另一个秘密。你只需知道，张家人的特殊是雪山赐予的，离开雪山越久，他们越接近于常人。而随着时间的推移，这种特质已经在逐渐削减。我的爷爷活了500多岁，而我只能活一半，你看，我已经这么老了，快要死了。这种衰减一代胜过一代，到了张起灵身上，几乎已经没有了。”

因为张起灵的父亲并非雪山一族。

“没有了？可是小哥……”

“他的‘长生’来自于他的奇遇，与雪山一族无关。白玛生产的时候，身体已经非常虚弱，所以张起灵几乎已经没有了雪山族的特质。在我们看来，张起灵的状态更像是生了一种病。”

吴邪心说我看你更有病，你们张家一家子大概都有病，几代人就为了活着而活着，也不看活成什么样子。

“张家被朝廷重视，最初也许是被长生吸引，但更多是因为张家世世代代累积的人脉和知识。张家人活太久了，知道太多事，该知道的，不该知道的。皇帝怕这个，却又毫无办法，只能制衡，不停地和张家人做交易。”

而来到中原的张家人在发觉自己得天独厚的的体质正在衰减时，也感到惶惑，这些年，内族的人越来越不愿意和中原往来，张家的信息网开始收缩，许多事已经脱离了控制。外界的时间流逝飞快，让他们害怕。中原张家留下的人，多半是血统不纯粹，或者扎根中原，无法说走就走的这一批。

如今，由张瑞桐率领的最后一批血统纯粹的雪山一族，也要离开了。但是中原的皇帝不会轻易让他们走。

“你们想回去隐居？所以这和我有什么关系？”

“雪山才是我们的源头，我们终将回到那里。而这个武林盟主的位置，是包含张家在内的九门与如今的皇族的交易，得有人承担起来，否则我们走不到雪山，就会被朝廷拦堵。”

“什么意思？”

“当初先帝与九门立下约定，朝廷与江湖分立，在野张家为尊，但盟主由九门轮坐，此约三十年为期。这样他得到了九门在民间的力量，又得到了张家的辅佐，同时以九门与雪山一族进行制衡，是以九大世家的人才不遗余力地帮他稳定江山。”

“但现在不同了，天下已定，朝廷不再需要一个民间的‘武林王’，所以新帝暗中资助九门中的一些人，想要武林陷入内斗。原本在张起灵担任武林盟主期间，张家主族最后的人就会撤离，由他和朝廷做最后的周旋和交涉，他的身份也最合适。但是现在他不在，盟主之位就只能按照九门的约定延续到吴家。”

“当初你爷爷狗五金盆洗手的时候，并没有撤销这个约定，因为他觉得张起灵完全可以在三十年内解决这件事。所以他们用一些东西和张家交换了你的自由，这才有了张海客。但是现在事情有变，张起灵生死未卜，张家为你培养的替身也不愿意干这件事了，只能你自己来。”

“老人家，”吴邪抹了一头的汗，“我真听不懂你在说什么了。”

怎么这武林盟主的头衔，听着像是献祭似的？！不是他谦虚，这东西是他想当就能当的吗？

张瑞桐笑笑：“意思就是，从你开始，武林盟主背后不再有张家支撑，也不再有朝廷认可，能当多久，能做成什么样，都只有靠你自己。”

轰隆一声，吴邪好像听懂了。

——张家的人撤了，先帝和九门的约定不作数了。等朝廷发现雪山一族人都跑了，肯定要发作，这时候得有个倒霉蛋出来顶事，这个人，大概叫做吴邪。

吴邪被气笑了。

他爷爷不在了，所以承诺不算数；小哥生死未卜，没有人帮他再扛起一片天，护着他的人都走了，所以他们都来欺负他。

“老头儿，你觉得我为什么会答应你啊？”难道因为他看起来特别敬老？

张瑞桐笑：“因为你现在什么也做不了。”

吴邪僵住，想到自己如今的处境，想到张起灵，心缓缓沉了下来。

“想想你的朋友，张起灵生死未卜，解家霍家风雨飘摇，齐家只剩一个空壳。九门下一代里只有你吴家还好一些，出了一个吴二白，给你吴家称起一片屋檐，这可以成为你的本钱……你有了人，有了权力，你才能做想做的事。否则即便张起灵今天没死，明天也还是会死，因为你连自保的能力都没有，谈何去救人？”

“吴邪，你想改变，你想拯救，你就得变成另外一个人，现在这个你不行。因为你是吴邪，是吴家人，所以你天生有这一个机会，要不要在你，能不能把握住也看你自己。当然——”

“你也可能在登上这个位子的第一天就粉身碎骨，死无全尸，但是我并不在意。在意你的人只有你的朋友亲人，而他们的命运最终也可能取决于你。你搞砸了，他们也别想好好活着。”

“朝廷已经下达了对张起灵的格杀令，只要我现在上书，说张起灵已死，你是新任武林盟主，是张家选出的继承人，锦衣卫自会被召回，也不会牵连吴家，你自己考虑。”

周周转转，这才是张家人的目的。

他们需要一个替死鬼，朝廷需要一个傀儡，而他，出身世家，弱小，无能，受制于人，再合适不过。

吴邪啊吴邪。

年轻的小掌柜看着那明黄的折子，第一次痛恨自己。

——你，为什么这么弱小？

你为什么这么弱小。

在你有限的二十几年人生中，为何只是耽于做一个平凡的小商人。你若有小花那样的智谋，兴许早就看清这件事的真相；你若有胖子那样的豁达，大概也不会陷入这样的境地，你若有小哥那样的武艺心智，谁又敢欺负你？你哪怕学三叔称霸一方，像二叔运筹帷幄担起整个家族，甚至像父亲一样听从家里的安排，做一个岁月静好的读书人，都不会落到这样的境地。

现在，你什么都不是，你只是吴邪。

没有了家里的纵容，没有了三叔的宠溺，没有了小哥的护航，你就像一块板上鱼肉。

张家要他担下的哪里是什么盟主宝座？那是断头台。

武林人士听从盟主的号召是因为张家背景强硬，张起灵武功高强，没了这些，他有什么？只要他上位，一旦有半点露怯，陈皮阿四第一个就会来杀他。

这个江湖对他原来满是恶意，怪不得小哥不让他参与，吴家要将他隔离。因为一旦走出一步，后果便不是他一人能承担的。

吴邪沉默半晌，道：“给我一天时间考虑。”

47  
这一晚，吴邪就住在张家在中原的老宅。

张家人带他很随和，就连那些威逼利诱的话也说得亲切和蔼，而吴家小掌柜的进步大概就在于不再真的认为这些人亲切和蔼。

“这就是小哥住的地方？”

带路的人是个俊朗的年轻人，想说什么，却终还是沉默着告退了，只是临走前，看他的眼神透着探索。

是吴邪说想来张起灵住的地方看看，张瑞桐便允了族人带他来。

虽然张起灵常年在外奔波，在族里的时间并不多，但屋子还是留下了一些张起灵的气质。一个简单的小竹楼，有内间外间，因为每天有人打扫，所以一尘不染。但是看得出来，真正使用的区域只有床铺和窗台附近。

屋子地势很高，几乎是建在坡上，从窗子望出去，能山坡下看到成片成片的树冠，风来，沙沙作响。吴邪坐在这里，想像着张起灵坐在这里的样子。

那是个矛盾的人，打架放狠样样在行，日常生活上却是个九等残障，真真是一丝不苟又不修边幅。起床的时候头发乱的什么一样，眼神却没有一点空洞，一脸谨慎，仿佛根本未入睡过。可你去叫他，他又半晌不吱声，隔了一刻钟突然带着疑问看你一眼，你还以为自己怎么得罪他了。

这个张家人口众多，可居住的地方却冷漠而寡清，怪不得小哥不爱回来。

“不知道现在逃跑还来不来得及。”

吴邪趴在桌上，拖着下巴喃喃自语。

“要是胖子在就好了。”

吴邪随即又直起上身。

“不行，不能依赖别人。”

他又丧气：“可是为什么偏偏是我，我甚至都不会武功。”

吴邪觉得爷爷在这事上太失算了，早知今日，他就该像谢家培养小花那样培养自己，把他养成一个统筹型的人才。又或者，吴家就是故意把他养废了，废到朝廷看一眼都嫌弃的地步呢？

吴邪觉得这事真的不靠谱。

当务之急，还是应该想个办法跑路！

吴邪开始观察周围的环境，很不巧，小哥这间竹屋似乎在张家堡垒的最深处，他想出去，难如登天。

啧，连这都是他自找的。

突然，屋顶传来一个轻飘飘的声音：“我说，你该不会是想跑吧？”

吴邪抬头，对上屋顶一张年轻人的脸，这是刚才为他引路的张家人。

吴邪竟然也没有多意外：“你在监视我吗？”

想来，张瑞桐也没有他说的那么坦然，还不是派了人来盯着他。

“别给我找事，监视你不是我的活。”年轻人倒挂着说完这句话，灵活地跳下来。他身上没有张家内族那种特有的沉闷，反而有一种入世之人的潇洒，像个万花丛中过的公子哥。

他说：“我只是对你很好奇。”

“我？”

来人点点头，抓起桌上的核桃，不客气地剥了：“我想看看，族长，不是现在这个老的，之前的族长，他重视的人，到底是个什么样。”

吴邪一愣：“张起灵？他提过我？”

公子哥瞄着他，摇摇头：“看不明白，也没什么特别啊。”

这是个顶无聊的人，吴邪告诉自己，想不到张家还有这样的人。不过这样的人，比之前见到那些有人气多了。

他问道：“你知道很多小哥的事？”

“不多不多，比你多一点儿。”年轻人拿了核桃又不吃，在几根手指尖灵活地玩着。

吴邪有些失落，关于小哥，他所知道的的确太少了。可是出于本能，他不愿意去问张瑞桐，在那个老得不能再老的人眼中，没有人间烟火，所以他说出的事理智近乎无情。他不想听那些事，因为他所认识的小哥是一个人，而并非他们口中的一块石头。

“我还知道很多你的事，”公子哥道，“张海客有专门研究过你。”

那还真是让人毛骨悚然。

想到自己的身世，自己扮演的角色，吴邪实在没法轻松。

“可是我第一次想要见见你，却是在武林大会之前。”公子哥像是想到了什么，眼神幽远起来。

“武林大会之前，是族长最后一次回张家，看到他平安无事，我很高兴。可是他一回来就跟长老们僵了起来。”他看向吴邪，“他十分强硬地拒绝把你，甚至是你的替身牵扯进来，仅仅是因为他认为你不能暴露在人前。后来的事，其实也是长老们自己决定的，当时实在没有办法，只好把张海客推了出来。”

“我其实很不明白，他为什么要这么做，这些本来就是你吴家该承担的，当初你爷爷跟张家的交易使了诈，根本不能作数，这份烂摊子，就应该是你的事。”

“你可能觉得老族长无情，要推你去送死。可你有没有想过，张家本来就是属于雪山的，离开雪山使他们的寿命越来越短。也许终有一日他们连你们这些常人的寿命都不及。你想像一下，如果有一天你突然发现自己变成一只蜉蝣，你又是何种心情？”

蜉蝣，朝生夕死，在人类看来渺小可悲。

对于张家人而言，外族人就是如此，所以他们打心里不能接受这件事，宁可永世避居雪山。

“再过两个月，进山的路就要被大风雪掩埋了，这是一次百年一遇的风雪，雪山将永远向外界关闭大门，张家主族也会永远消失在世人眼前。所以我们必须回去，回到我们的家园去。张家主族隐世太久了，他们和外族已经隔阂太深，没有人会真心接受我们这个族群，我们没有选择。而你只是站在你本就应该站在的地方而已，你有什么好委屈？”

吴邪无话可说。

公子哥瞥了他一眼：“可有的人就是护着你。你爷爷也就算了，连族长也这样，他觉得你就应该呆在自己的小铺子里，永远不知道背地里有多少人为你牺牲，有多少人护你周全，永远没心没肺的傻乐下去。我X，凭什么啊？”

“现在族长没了，你爷爷也不在了。你二叔和三叔又想着法地要把你藏起来，想让我们张家无计可施。吴邪，你可真走运，你可真走运。”

公子哥一连说了两个“走运”，痛心疾首，一脸扼腕，仿佛在感叹一件不得了的事情。

“就连现在，就连现在，你这样自己送上门来，都还有人给你留了后路，派我这个英雄来拯救你于水火。”

吴邪一下子没转过弯，以为自己听错了：“你说什么？”

那人站起来，表情复杂，说：“这房子的书架后有一条密道，直接通向老宅后山，那里有一条路可以下山，你三叔他们正在那里找你。所以事到如今，你还是有选择，你还有机会，你看，我没说错，你可真走运。”

去他娘的走运，第三个了，吴邪有些听够了。

他冲过去揪住那人的领子：“是谁？是谁让你来找我的！”难道是——

“还能有谁？你以为这里是谁的住处？”对方白了他一眼。

吴邪眼中几乎蹦出火花：“你们族长？他现在——”

“我不知道。”公子脸色也是一黑。

“半年前，他来找我，吩咐我如果有一天你被困在张家，就把这条密道告诉你。我只是奉命办事罢了。”

半年前……

吴邪的双手滑了下来。

气氛陡然沉重。

公子哥走到屋内，拍了拍床头的隔板：“就这里，快点走吧。我也算对族长有个交代。”说这么多，他都渴了。

吴邪站在原地，一动不动。

半年前，他就连这一步都想好了，他，他们，把一切都为他安排好了。所以，他就有资格坐享其成吗？回到过去，回到吴家，老老实实做个小老板，当一切都没发生过？如果，只是说如果，如果小哥其实还有一线希望活着，那么他若还是和从前一样，惶惶终日，他有能力抓住一线希望吗？

张瑞桐有一句话说得很对，他不想始终被人摆布，他就得改变，得变成另一个人。一件事是好事还是坏事，是杀机还是契机，始终都只有他自己能掌握。如果登上这个位置，站在更高的地方，有更多的力量，就可以打破如今的局，可以更接近小哥的话，他有没有勇气？

在林子里，他放任张起灵离开，没能追上他的脚步，而今他已经不知前路还会不会有那个人的踪迹，可是哪怕万一，哪怕只是一点点的希望，要是错过了呢？

吴邪突然意识到——这是他最后一次机会，无论生死，无论他还是小哥，这是保护他们之间联系的最后一次机会。

从今往后，随着雪山一族的消失，“张起灵”这三个字也将逐渐在武林中被淡忘，在他的生命中消失，就仿佛从来没有出现过。

他能接受这样的结果吗？

似魔怔一般，吴邪走向窗边，看着外面郁郁葱葱的树冠。

如果他能接受，他现在应该在吴家的学堂里吟诗作对，他应该在吴山当的铺子里喝茶看戏，他又为什么会在这里？

“小三爷？”公子哥催促。

“叫山下的人回去吧。”

“什么？”那人似不相信自己的耳朵，眼睛瞪得像看到了怪物。

吴邪回头：“我不走，我要留下。”

答案其实早就有了。

在遇见张起灵的一刻，很多事情早早地种下了因果。他要留下，看看张起灵经历了什么，看看还能为张起灵做些什么。哪怕他们今生就此缘尽，这人生中唯一的一次，他想做些匪夷所思的事，堵上后半生所有的勇气，为了那么接近那个人一点点的距离。

想强大，想保护别人，哪怕是把自己活成不是自己的样子。

见吴邪这幅神情，公子哥却有些尴尬，解释道：“小三爷，我刚才的话只是随便说的，你可别往心里去。这事说起来其实不怪你，你什么也不知道，也是受害者。族长叮嘱我的是带你走，所以这事你不用赌气，还是赶紧走，晚了就来不及了。”

“我不走，该我做的事，我去做。”

把自己的事做好，才有了保护别人的资格。

“你……”对方看出他不是在玩笑，半晌无话。

“对了，你叫什么名字？你一直跟着他吗？多给我说说你们族长的事吧。”好像拨开了一头乌云，吴邪觉得身上再没有什么担子了，反而对眼前人好奇起来。

公子哥见吴邪主意已定，叹了口气，嘀嘀咕咕地说什么“完蛋这下惹祸了”。过一会，那人骚气地碰了碰刘海，道：“我是张家外族人，跟着族长跑过几回江湖，也没个正经名字，外面的人都叫我——小张哥，你也就随便叫叫吧。”

从竹屋出来，小张哥又在房顶做了一会儿，撇了撇嘴，蹦蹦跳跳地离开。

他来到主院，见到座上的老人，表情沉了下来。

“老头儿，这样一来，他也算通过考验了吧？”

张瑞桐不动不出声。

小张哥也不进去，往门槛儿上一蹲：“我觉得我做了一件特别对不起族长的事，甭管怎么说，族长救过我们的命，我却帮你们张家推族长心尖上的人下油锅。”

“老头儿，我原想的是，若他说要走，就真的送他走。不管你们同不同意，反正这事若不是心甘情愿，留下也是等死。我没想到，他自己要留下来。啧，年轻人内心太容易动摇了，我也没说什么呀。”

“那你打算怎么办？”

说话的不是张瑞桐，而是堂后的帘子内，走出的一个道士打扮的年轻人。

“族长走了，我们都知道他活着的希望渺茫，朝廷摆明了要对付张家，族人的身体状况每时每刻都在变化，我们只能离开。”

“可是，千军，你说说看，族长活着的时候，张家内部没给过他什么，现在族长不在了，我们还要利用他最重视的人。我这样，我觉得……”

穿着道袍的年轻人在他旁边蹲下：“觉得自己不是个东西对吧？”

“那是什么，是人吗？”他摆弄着手中的拂尘，“我有时候会问自己，为什么一千年了，张家越来越融不进这个世道，自以为掌控了这么多年，如今却要被这体质逼得回去雪山，永世不出。也许是因为，我们得到了过人的寿命，得到了雪山的眷顾，我们已经和常人从根本上不一样了。小张哥，你想想，什么是人？有生有死，有喜有悲，短暂的时间内尽可能地做不后悔的事，那才是人呢，可是我们张家事事都是反着来的。”

那，还算“人”吗？

“我有时候觉得，这根本就不是什么雪山的恩赐，这是一种病。你们都觉得族长病了，可我觉得病得是我们。可张家病入膏肓了，不回去不行。”

公子哥在门槛上晃悠了一会儿，他走到一动不动的张瑞桐身前，端端正正地磕了几个头：“师祖什么时候走的？”

“一刻钟前。”小道士说。

“二百多年了，老头儿可算解脱了。亏他临走前还帮我们铺好了后路，他是不放心我们，才撑到现在的。”

难为这个人，活了这么久，还像个人。

“你是说，师祖看到吴邪后，反而放心了？”小道士看他。

“你也应该去跟他接触一下。”小张哥回头，笑了笑，“挺有意思一个人。我本来挺担心的，你说咱族长这人，本来性格就残疾，万一再瞎可咋办。还好，小掌柜虽然虎了点，人还不错。”

道士有些意外：“那小子真要留下来？”

“嗯，不只是他，”小张哥站起身来，“我也不走了。”

小张哥抢在道士说话之前，笑嘻嘻道：“他得有个帮手，族长这辈子就这么一个放在心上的人，咱能帮衬就帮衬一把吧。反正我一个外家张，身上连个麒麟都没有，回雪山怕也不会被保佑，算了算了。”

“你妈呢？”

“你妈！”小张哥骂完，才想起了张海琪那个女人名义上确实是他妈，人家没骂他。“噢，我妈，是我妈。她归她自己管，随她，反正也不需要我养老。你呢？”

“我跟族里回雪山，先回去再说，兴许到了门口，我不想进去，就还回来找你。”

小张哥点点头，他站起身，看了看座上已经没了生命气息的老者，再拜了拜，才道：“走，把老族长的后世办了，就赶紧去拍新当家的马屁吧。以后咱们中原这批孤儿，还得跟人家混呢。”

“你还有个妈，算什么孤儿。”

“……就你话多。”

那一晚，张家老宅锣鼓喧天，吴邪被窗根底下一声响亮的铜锣惊醒。

后来才知道，这是张家有人去世了，二百多岁的高龄，是再喜不过的喜丧。

想到几个时辰前还和自己款款而谈的老者就此瞑目，吴邪心中说不上是怎样的感情。长寿的族群，雪山一脉的延伸，世世代代的枷锁，这个族群的内心是他们这些生命短暂的人永远无法了解的吧。

但是听着那震天的锣鼓，一声声的喜悦劲儿溢出，却仿佛真的挣脱出了巨大的牢笼一般，连他这个凡人也跟着动容。

48  
第二天中午，吴邪见到了胖子，和意外出现的瞎子。

“什么？什么玩意？！”

胖子的大嗓门为张家古宅带来一片烟火之气。

“你要留在金岭？”胖子一脸的扼腕，“天真，小哥只是走了，不一定就不在了，你不用急着给他们张家守寡吧？！”

吴邪眉毛用力地一跳。

他昨天晚上几乎一夜没睡，回顾很多东西，从小到大的，有吴家的，有和小哥之间的，还有这一路上的兄弟伙伴们的，所有的，用力地想了一遍，然后决定就此封存。从今以后，他不是吴邪了，他要成为一个全新的人，一个有能力站在上位控制局势的人。他不能再喜形于色，不能再草率冲动，不能再任性妄为，他的每一个眼神都要淡定，每一个决定都要审时度势，每一句话都要谨慎，每一个行为都……都是扯他妈的蛋！

只要这颗胖子在这里，多深沉的人都得破功！

吴邪恨恨地削了胖子一眼：“你他妈能不能说点正常的内容。你知不知道为了这一刻的凝重肃穆，我他妈酝酿了一个晚上，一个晚上！我茅房都没敢上，就怕破功！你厉害，一句话就让我憋不下去！”

他做了一个多么严肃的决定啊，他的人生就要转折了，如果他的人生是个勾儿，那么很可能这个决定之后，明天，后天，或者半个月之内，他就要死了，被所有觊觎这个位子的人五马分尸。

如果是这样，他希望他死得有尊严，他要做一个正儿八经的武林盟主，而不是被别人指着墓碑说，看到这个人了吧，这个人是个二货，后来他死了。

“你可得了，你是什么样的人你自己不知道吗？你自己都不信这个事，还能怪别人大呼小叫，这个锅胖爷我不背，不背。”胖子说着，却找个地方坐了下来，没有要走的意思。

黑眼镜也早坐在另一边，还跟一闪而过的小张哥打了个招呼，一脸熟悉——他跟张家人打过交道，认识几个人倒也不奇怪。

“小三爷，我觉得你做了一个很了不起的决定。”他笑呵呵地说，“找死的人我见得多，但是花式这么惊悚的，你是第一个。”

连着两重打击下来，吴邪有点难受。

事实如此，态度是一回事，实力又是一回事，他现在很有态度，可是实力一分也无，他拿什么去压陈皮阿四那种刀口舔血的亡命之徒？

他看了一眼黑眼镜，没好气：“你不要笑我，吴家老五齐家老八，当初约定的时候大家都有份，我只是比你靠前点儿，有你嘚瑟的时候。”

“那不会。”黑眼睛摇着桌上不知道谁的扇子，笑得痞帅痞帅，“九门的约定有时限，你是最后一个了。吴盟主，收个好尾，可别给咱们前盟主丢脸。”

吴邪咬牙切齿。

他一直觉得很奇怪，他们都说自己这个盟主是顺位来的，齐解霍这三家也就算了，排名靠后，可是他吴家第五，陈皮阿四老四，按说自己不该在他们前面。难不成这顺序是从后往前排的？

而瞎子告诉他，不是，是抽签抽的。

当时因为怎么算都不太对，干脆交给了天意。

——他可去他娘的吧，天意就是最后一定要恶心他们老吴家一下。

“行了，不开玩笑，天真，你认真的？”胖子问。

“再真不过。”吴邪想了想，对着二人道，“这到底是小哥的家人，是小哥母亲的家族，既然事情到了我身上，我想试试。”

“那你有个想法没有？你别告诉我你就是一头热血。你三叔那边，吴家里头，你都想好了？”

吴邪静默半晌：“吴家有二叔顶着，我就算冲到前头，也不会动摇根本。何况对吴家而言，我出头反而是好事。至于我三叔，只要这事昭告武林，他再来抓我也没有意义。”

“那你有没有想过，也许不等到昭告武林，你就凉了？”

胖子森森地露了一排牙，吴邪打了个激灵。

“……你们有没有什么速成的武功，教教我？”

“噗。”瞎子笑出声，胖子做了个“完蛋”的表情。

吴邪恼羞成怒：“万事开头难，不管怎么样都得先在这些危险中苟活下去，之后我肯定会好好学的！”

胖子也努力正经起来，推了推黑眼睛：“快别笑，给想想办法。你们齐家不是会算命吗？有没有什么可以撒豆成兵的妖法，教教我们天真！”

“屁的妖法，你把你那三十多式‘大喜掌’教给吴邪，我保证他活到一百岁。”

“我那是少林正统，是出世的功夫，天真情债太重，练不了。”胖子对着吴邪使眼色，唾沫横飞，“我们瞎爷多厉害啊，跟小哥都能过上几招没落下残疾，这事还得你来。”

胖子在瞎子肩上拍了拍，苦口婆心：“救救孩子吧。”

瞎子心里早就知道怎么回事，看态度也并不是真的要不管，他坐在太师椅上摇头晃脑地把马屁听够了，才道：“这事也不是不行，不过咱们得约法三章。”

“第一，打架的事，你得听我的，不能质疑。”

“行。”吴邪心说这没问题，他本就不在行。

“第二，你得叫我师父，拜师礼不能省。”

“看不出来你是一个这么重视繁文缛节的人。”胖子震惊。

黑眼镜有理有据：“有些仪式能省则省，比如洞房，我们可以省了拜堂直接进入这一步；有些不能，比如拜师，万一省了，哪天徒弟把师父灭了，你都没地方骂他欺师灭祖去。”

吴邪想了想：“这个事，我觉得得考虑场合，如果我当了盟主，有外人在场的时候，我这么叫你不合适。这样，初一十五？”

“行。”黑眼镜也不挑剔，“第三条，无论发生什么事，都不准欺师灭祖。”

“……”

吴邪一怔，狐疑地看了看黑眼镜。

“你是有多怕我灭了你？先不说我有没有这个能力，你是不是已经背着我做了什么需要我欺师灭祖的事？”

黑眼镜坐正：“并没有，你答不答应，不答应我走了。”

“我答应你，但是……”吴邪狐疑，“你最好没事瞒着我。”

黑眼镜笑了笑，不再多说。

这一来，吴邪算是正式拜了师父，但是武功这事非一朝一夕，吴邪半点底子没有，怎么教是个问题。而眼前还有一件火烧眉毛的事，那就是怎么让吴邪应对上门惹事的武林中人。

“这个简单，胖爷我在山下摆个擂，不服气的就先来和胖爷打一场，若是胜了我，才叫他上山。”

这是个办法，胖子路数刁钻，寻常人不是他的对手。可是如果九门的人来了，胖子怕是挡不住。

“胜了胖子，便再来会会我。”黑眼镜笑嘻嘻地接了拜师茶，“我是九门中人，在此拦路也算名正言顺，若是再赢了我……”

吴邪紧张起来，等待下文。

“若是连我也输了，徒弟啊，你就从后门跑路吧。不跑也是等死，留得青山在，不怕没柴烧。”

吴邪一拍桌子，想要说别开玩笑，话道嘴边却说不出来。

不是开玩笑。

要是胖子瞎子都不成，他估计也得玩完。

“你们是不是忘了什么人？”

众人正愁着人手，就见千娇百媚的解家名角儿踏进张家门槛，举手投足仿佛都带起一阵香风。

“哎呀，”小花掐着腔调婉转嬉笑：“若是这个戴眼镜的不行了，我身为吴邪的发小，老九门解家的新掌事，倒是可以勉为其难地挡上一挡。”

“小花！你怎么也来了！”

吴邪欣喜，正要迎上去，就见小花身后又伸出一颗戴着莹润珠花的小脑袋，小姑娘眼睛亮得星星一般。

小姑娘摇着头，学着老学究的步伐，唉声叹气道：“哎呀，若是这个唱戏的也不行了，看来就只能由我这个九门霍家新任当家的女中豪杰，来帮上吴邪哥哥一把啦。”

“秀秀？你们……都知道了？”吴邪没想到消息传得这么快。

解雨臣上前拍了拍他，一秒变脸：“怎地？不欢迎，好兄弟当了武林盟主，咱们自然要早早来拜会，晚了怕是排不上号。”

霍秀秀也抱了个江湖儿女的礼，英气又调皮：“吴盟主，霍家有些家事耽搁，来晚了，莫要怪罪。”

“我知道你没回吴家，就大概猜出你会在哪里，只是没想到你还真就站出来了。”解雨臣叹了口气，“虽说也不准备劝你，但是还是感慨，你这脾气，倒是跟吴家三叔一个样子。我爹走前叮嘱我说，吴解两家同气连枝，吴家有难，解家必不会作壁上观。不过……即便没有这个，兄弟一场，总不能看着你死。”

见这情景，胖子乐了：“来得好，来得妙，天真，我看这下有戏。”

吴邪明白他的意思。

张吴齐解霍都在这里，老九门齐了五门，上九门的二月红是解雨臣的师父，丧偶后不问世事多年，半截李只和朝廷打交道，黑背老六无后，现在棘手的就只有陈皮阿四了。

这是个亡命之徒，他今天的一切都是刀口舔血得来，是九门中最执着于权力和欲望的人。如今他找不到小哥，必然会下黑手。想到在别院养伤期间，吴邪一阵胆寒，如果不是解家和三叔照应，怕是自己连这里都到不了，就被陈皮阿四半路截胡了。

“别太沮丧，”胖子倒是很乐观，“这事倒也不是毫无办法，你看，陈皮阿四年纪不小了，几次行动都是派的手下，我看他是老得出不了门了。你这么年轻，怕什么？咱们就在张家躲着，熬死他！”

吴邪瞪了胖子一眼，这什么馊主意？

不过胖子说对了一点，陈皮阿四年纪很大了，未必执着于武林盟主之位，他追杀自己，多半是想追究终极密卷的下落。

“陈皮阿四方面你们不用担心。”

说话间，小张哥带着一个道士打扮的年轻人进门来，在门外，还跟着一些眼熟的眼生的张家人，男女老少皆有。

“老族长临终前叮嘱我们协助你，雪山一族离开中原后，我们这些人会留在这里。有我们在，张家老宅，甚至是金岭整个山头，绝非什么人想进就进。因为，我们有千军万马。”

千军万马？

吴邪凝神，却见小张哥身后的小道士站出来，年纪轻轻，带着一股桀骜不驯的气质。

他一拱手，自我介绍到：“敝人不才，略通奇门遁甲之术。祖上是长白采参人，后师从茅山张尊者。到我这里刚好是第七代。介绍一下，敝姓张，名，千军万马。”

张千军万马。

敢情是这么一个“千军万马”！

这酸楚的名字不知道是谁起的，看着后面几个人，吴邪突然都不敢问名字，万一问出一堆什么张王权富贵，张大漠孤烟，张花红柳绿的……吴邪怕不知道怎么缓解尴尬。

庆幸——还好小哥不是这个系列的。  
49

所以说，张家既然决定让他来做这个武林盟主，自然也做足了安排。之前倒也并非故意吓唬吴邪，只是这个安排的前提是吴邪的心甘情愿，如果他有所排斥，那么再多的配合也无法实现。

有了九门内五门的支持，加上张家自身的实力和名望，起码能保证吴邪在三年内不至于死于江湖仇杀。三年，足够他从什么也不懂的毛头小子变成一个略有城府和自保能力的江湖人。

得知这件事后，吴父气得要和吴邪断绝父子关系，吴母以泪洗面，最后还是吴家二叔让他们平静下来，并给吴邪捎了两句话。

“你长大了，你有自己的想法，也脱离了家里的控制。那你就去吧，只盼你今后做每一件事，不要忘记了你姓吴，不要忘记了你身后还有一个吴家。”

“吴家是我们的，吴家也是你的，吴家是你的靠山，你也是吴家的支柱，你有保护这个家族的义务。”

吴邪将信攥紧，几乎一夜没睡，第二天一早，他什么也没说，一如什么也没发生一般，正式接任了武林盟主之位。

那日，吴家二叔没有出面，前去观礼的是他的三叔吴三省。

吴三省全程沉默，仪式结束后，带着潘子等人一言不发的走了。只是潘子临走前给吴邪使了个眼色。

当晚，吴邪打开了吴家送来的贺礼，找到了一本老旧的手札。

那是狗五爷的手札，里面记载了许多当年的旧事，包括九大世家与先帝的约定，还有江湖上许许多多不为人知的密辛，因为怕给吴家惹上杀身之祸，所以一直藏在吴家的老阁楼里，由二叔看管钥匙。后来三叔不顾家里反对去闯荡江湖，顺了出来。

吴邪一直觉得，三叔之所以能把书偷出来，是二叔放水了。他知晓三叔那不惹祸不消停的个性，索性让他拿着手札，凡事好能抢个先手。

如今，三叔又把这本手札给了他，希望这些牵扯到武林各大家族的密辛能帮到他。

张瑞桐说得对，吴家是他最大的本钱。

吴邪面对的第一次危机是在他上任新武林盟主的第一个晚上。

漆黑的屋子里，陈皮阿四的铁弹子就对着他的额心。

——这是一次预想之内，又意料之外的袭击。

胖子小花等人为这一次袭击做了十足充分的准备，也确实起到了一定的效果，华和尚叶成等人一早被挡在山下，陈四家其他叫不上名字角色也被困在了张千军万马的八卦阵里。吴邪甚至还来不及松口气，就在自己的住处被堵上。

陈皮阿四没有经过山腰众人的防守，就这么直接的来到了吴邪面前，宣布着他绝对的实力。厉害的人通常不喜欢陪你玩一些小技巧和心机，小哥是一个，眼前这位也是一个。

这是时隔这么久吴邪第一次见到这位老人，说起来这个人和他爷爷还是故交。

他真的很老了，但是和张瑞桐那种超出人极限的老法还是有区别，陈皮阿四的身上有一种凡人与岁月搏斗过的痕迹，他老得很沧桑，老得很疲惫。如果不是他的手指骨节分明，青筋紧绷，彰显着这个人骨骼和身体里蕴含的力道，吴邪几乎不能相信这么一个人会给自己造成威胁。

“四阿公，来了也不说一声，坐啊。”

吴邪的手在自己后腰狠狠地掐了一下，逼着自己保持淡定。

他不能输，也不能死，他今天才刚吩咐下去众人寻找张起灵，他还连一丝线索都没有捞到。

烛火影影绰绰地照在那张老朽的面皮上，陈皮阿四的眼睛迸发着对青春和活力的期待。

“张起灵在哪儿？”

他的目的果然是小哥身上的终极密卷，吴邪心想自己总算猜对了一件事。

“我不知道。”吴邪强迫自己无视那颗对着自己额头的铁弹子，“我也在找他，您老应该知道这件事。”

“我怎么知道你不是在演戏给我看？”

“我为什么要演戏？仅仅是因为你在找他？”吴邪说着，脑子飞速地思索着应对的策略，分析着现状，他从来没有这么紧张过，贴着生死线说每一句话，吐每一个字。难为他这时候还能若无其事的笑出来，他觉得他又超越来一次自己。

这是他的新师父，黑眼睛对他的第一次随堂考。

他说，在陷入危险的时候，第一件事是保持冷静，至少要比你的对手冷静；如果你的对手城府太深，那么就引诱他多说话，尽可能获取对自己有利的信息。

这些信息是什么，你得自己分析。

吴邪说：“如果张起灵和我在一起，我根本就用不着怕你，我巴不得让全武林都以为他人就在张家，有他在，张家固若金汤，你根本进不来。”

越是没底气越要放狠话，说得好像自己都信了，对方也就信了。

陈皮阿四不知道听进了多少：“没有张起灵给你撑腰，你哪儿来的勇气坐上武林盟主的位子？我现在就可以杀了你，取而代之。”

吴邪咬牙，把头往前一挺，几乎贴上了陈皮阿四的手指，这个距离，老爷子的暗器可以打穿他的头骨。

“不如四阿公试试？打不打的死我？”

陈皮阿四眼中一闪而过了意外，他微微一笑，收手：“小子，你跟以前不一样了。”

“人是会变的。不然我哪儿来的勇气接小哥的班，不瞒您说，这位子真不是人坐的，您喜欢，我乐不得送你。”见陈皮阿四杀气收敛，吴邪心说着难关过去一半了。

紧张感退去，他状态也来了。

这招不是对谁都有用的，但陈皮阿四是个谨慎多疑的人，对他也算对症下药。

狠话放完了，但谈话还没结束。

接下来他得试探出陈皮阿四的真实目的，并打消他对自己的威胁。

吴邪笑眯眯道：“四阿公还是疼我，要么就是顾念着和我爷爷的交情。”

“你笑的时候真像你爷爷，”陈皮阿四像是陷入了回忆，“像一只纯良无害的狗，却不知道什么时候会咬你一口。”

陈皮阿四猛地一抬手，一颗铁弹子打在了吴邪的膝盖上，吴邪身子一歪，跪了下去。

“和你爷爷一样，喜欢耍小聪明。”陈皮阿四站起来，“你想看看我会不会真的杀你，对不对？但是你没有想过，如果我不杀你，未必是一件好事。因为那说明你对我还有价值，我有一百种办法可以让你求生不得求死不能。”

他捏起吴邪的脸：“聪明的，把你知道的关于终极的事都说出来。”

吴邪甩开钳制，咬着牙用另一只腿站起来。铁弹子打伤了他的腿骨，这会儿他背上全是冷汗。

吴邪感谢这种疼痛，这让他切实地认识到自己面对着什么人，以及即将面对的什么人。

“那你更不可能杀我，反而要保护我。”

如他所料，陈皮阿四的最终目的根本不是武林盟主之位，当年的事他全程在场，他目睹了张起灵从一个没有张家体质的张家人，变得不老不死的全过程。他的目的一开始就是终极密卷。

这让他比先帝更早的明白了一件事，长生不是上天单单赐予张家人的礼物，有了终极密卷，他也同样可以拥有。

“终极的秘密只有我和小哥知道，而且必须我们两个都活着才能解开，否则你杀了我也没用。”陈皮阿四又要动手，吴邪却大笑起来，他抽出腰间的白色匕首，猛地在自己手腕上划了一下。

顷刻间，吴邪的左手血流如注。

这把匕首是黑眼镜帮他选的适合他的兵器，没想到第一次见血却是自己。

陈皮阿四一惊，用一种看疯子的眼神看他：“你？！”

吴邪的神态平静中蕴含着一股疯狂：“四阿公，如果小哥死了，我就是世上最后一个知道终极秘密的人，也是最后一个能解开这个秘密的人。”

吴邪举高了手，任鲜血顺着手臂淌下，浸红了半边衣袖，连脸颊上仿佛都映上了血色，在夜幕里看着尤为吓人：“你敢让我死吗？就算我死后，用不了多久，你也一样会死？”

陈皮阿四眉间闪过狠厉，他闭目片刻，他起身，走向门口。

开门前，他回过头：“你说的，我会派人去查……你最好没有骗我。”

他用最后一颗铁弹子打翻了蜡烛，火光很快蔓延开来，而陈皮阿四已经失去了踪影。

和陈皮阿四的博弈比他想象中顺利。

陈皮阿四不敢让他死，他只要逆着他的期望来，自然就会掌控局势，虽然代价有点惨重。

看着熊熊燃烧的主屋，吴邪被人扶着站在外围。

手腕上和腿上的伤已经都处理好，前些日子赶过来的王盟此刻正给他当着人肉拐杖。

黑眼镜走过来，看着吴邪的惨状，表情有些复杂：“你这张试卷交的，我有点不忍心收。”

王盟一肚子怒气，连带着他对上黑眼镜时的胆怯也不那么强烈了：“老板，我说什么？这不是个好人！这是什么考验？这是要坑死你！咱们回铺子不干了！”

这才当上盟主的第一天，就从阎王门前绕了一圈，腕也割了，腿也瘸了，再待下去还能有命吗？

“跟他没关系。”

吴邪看着救火的张家人，确认危险解除了，才对黑眼睛道：“实话实说，别给我面子，这时候骗我就是坑我，下次我指不定还得割更要命的地方。就算我对自己再狠，也还有很多地方不想割的。”

黑眼镜说过，如果连这一关都过不了，他连被教导的意义都没有。

就因为这么一句话，不管真假，他都得拼。

陈皮阿四这老头子太难缠了，不来真的不行。天知道他看着自己的血哗哗的流有多心疼，就这么一点他都受不了，到现在脚步都是飘的。小哥那次在墓里放了那么多血……而疼痛这东西，是不会形成惯性的，疼就是疼，不会因为挨得多了就减去几分。

张起灵不是怪物，他也会伤会疼，他只是比别人都能忍。

他吴邪要站在他的位置上，走他走过的路，就要连着他的伤与痛一块承担。

吴邪看着被包裹的手腕，割的那么深，必然会留下伤疤——这才是第一个而已。

“你要是照这么放血，怕是等不到哑巴回来。”黑眼镜认真地搓了搓下巴，“我这次不能给你太高的评价，我怕你会把这当成一种褒奖，以后自残成瘾，那我就真是坑了你。”

吴邪不说话，黑夜里一双招子亮得逼人。

黑眼镜抿了抿嘴，最终摸了摸心口：“但是我不能昧着良心说你不出色，我得承认，你让我刮目相看了一次。”

他在吴邪的肩上不轻不重的一拍：“干得不错，徒弟，不过下次这种事，我会教你更简单有效的办法。”

吴邪不信。

吹吧，他现在已经不那么好骗了，这帮厉害点的人就是这样爱故弄玄虚。

其实能有什么办法，要从陈皮阿四手下活下来，不见血，就得要命。二者择其轻而已。

他招呼王盟：“走了，扶我回去。”

小伙计眼睛一亮：“老板，咱们回铺子？”

“回个屁，那么想回当铺你来找我干嘛？”吴邪给领着救火的小张哥使了个眼色，“送我去休息，我房子被烧了，我要住你们族长那间！”

王盟看着在场这一个个的，居然都没有人站在他这边，气得在原地跺脚。

“疯了！都疯了！”

吴邪是从三叔给他那本手札里找到的陈皮阿四的弱点。

这个人一生都很孤苦，四处漂泊，刀口舔血，后来拜入了二月红门下，之后又发生了一些事，他被逐出师门。这种人一辈子几乎没过过舒心的日子，随时都在搞事，为名为利为女人。从前他绝技在身，没有人能怎样他，而现如今他老了，他年轻时做事太不留余地，所以现在仇人遍地。不用说别的，单说他手下的堂口，一旦得知他力不从心了，必然有人要反噬。

所以他急着寻找不老之术，可是吴邪的狠厉让他重新开始估量得失。

在这里杀了吴邪，他也没信心全须全尾地走出张家。吴邪的淡定让他确信这是一个埋伏，是一出计谋，他没有把握，不敢贸然出手。

陈皮阿四没想到的是，他错过了杀吴邪的唯一一次机会，这以后，他再也没能威胁到吴邪。直到他被底下的堂口反噬，垂死卧榻时，也依然没能想通，为什么会败在一个初出茅庐的小子手上。那个机会绝佳的晚上，他怎么就震慑于那臭小子眼中的疯狂，一瞬间就相信了他的鬼话？

很多年以后，吴邪回想起这段过去，都觉得这是一段可以写进话本子里的传奇。

他就这么从一个小掌柜，一脚踏进了恩恩怨怨的漩涡里，看透了很多从前想都没想过的真相，经历了以为这辈子都不可能经历的苦难。

而这一切的开端都是那个从隔壁戏园子回来的下午，一个满足惬意的下午，一个有故事的人带着一柄古刀出现在他的铺子，搅乱了岁月静好，留下了刻骨铭心。

后来有一次，小花问他，后不后悔遇见张起灵。

吴邪却说，即便没有张起灵，他所该经历的一切照样会发生，可是如果没有张起灵，他绝对不会有勇气变成另一个人，活成一个他从没想过的样子。

张起灵其实是救了他，他的出现，把他从凡尘俗世的庸碌无为中硬生生捞了出来，给了他足以面对后来一切的勇气。

这是他一辈子的庆幸。

50

白云苍狗，白驹过隙。

山寺晨钟乍起，鸟雀惊飞，卷起枝头乱颤，花影凌乱，此间芳菲正盛，恰是人间四月天。

一行人顺着石板路走走停停，总算看到了隐藏在崇山之间的古刹一角飞檐，从这里走过去，大概还要半个时辰。

胖子弯着腰，气喘吁吁地喝了口水，又把水壶甩给后面的人。

“王盟，你小子是不是诳我呢。你们家盟主真在这上头？”

“胖爷，沿路你也不是没看见张家人，要不是老板在这，张家人能把这里围得密不透风？”跟着吴邪几年了，王盟还是改不了口，别人都叫吴盟主，小三爷，只有他还一口一个“老板”的叫吴邪。

“不见得。天真这些年很是长进，如今就算没了张家的保护，寻常人也动不了他。这次大动干戈，极可能是有什么阴谋。”胖子拦过王盟，“说，天真是不是想要声东击西，把敌人的目标引到这个庙里来？我可告诉你，我跟你们老板什么关系你是知道的，这都是跟外人打的马虎眼，跟我用不着来这套，你提前告诉我计划，我好配合他。”

王盟快哭了：“真没有，老板就在上头，黑爷也在，你上去自己问他们不就好了。”

胖子吭哧吭哧地喘着上台阶，他一路抱怨没停过，但是脚步也没停过，也不知道是真的不信，还是路上无聊，只能逗王盟玩。

去年，陈皮阿四被手下黑吃黑倒台，这一门一蹶不振，九大世家其余人几乎一边倒地站在吴家一边。王盟自打放弃了看铺子，选择跟吴邪混迹江湖，因为替吴邪出面的事情多了，如今在江湖上也小有些名望，不再是人人可欺的小伙计。可是对于老板这几位朋友，王盟始终是尊重有嘉，不敢摆一点儿谱。

有时候气急了，王盟对着吴邪都能骂两句大不敬的话，但是对他们，他没这个胆。

武林盟主这个位置的权威这些年远不如当初，但是威慑力尤在，寻常人也并没有想不开的跑来惹事生非的。朝廷对江湖如今的平衡似乎也很是满意，再没有提过缉拿张起灵的旧事……吴邪的脚跟总算站稳了。

当然也有不服气的人，上门找茬的人，这些事情从没停过，最终被九大世家一一化解。众人都说新任的吴盟主是个人品极好的人，结交了一群动一动就要牵连整个江湖动荡的至交好友。人在江湖，武艺，智慧，人品缺一不可，吴家小三爷在前两样算不上出众，但是贵在为人义气。这人大多数时候圆润通达，脾气和蔼，少数时候却是狠厉果决，你很难想像这个总是温言软语的和气少年生气的样子，可这个少年确确实实凭着过人的江湖义气，一步一个脚印地站在了武林顶端，为众人所心悦诚服。

三年了，时间就夹在这时而轰轰烈烈时而平平淡淡的江湖大事小情中溜走。渐渐的，吴山当的小掌柜已被众人遗忘，取而代之的是吴家这辈里最杰出的小辈，张家亲自选出并心甘情愿辅佐的新武林盟主。

吴邪在道上的名望已然不可与三年前同日而语。

胖子看看同样汗流浃背的王盟，叹气：“盟啊，我觉得你们盟主变了。”

也不知道这位爷又要出什么幺蛾子，王盟累得半死不忘回头小意伺候：“胖爷这说哪门子话？谁不知道我们老板的兄弟，您胖爷独一份，没二话？”

胖子掐着腰，看着逐渐清晰的古刹，道：“不只，以前，你们盟主连出了感情问题，都是找我商量的。你看，自打他拜了瞎子为师，就换了闺蜜了！”

得咧，感情你们还争这个呢。

“不能，哪儿能啊，老板的最爱绝对是胖爷您，什么黑眼睛白眼镜都得靠边站！”

说完，没来由地，王盟就觉得脖颈一阵清凉。

他站定脚步，抬起头向寺门口望去，就见一个穿着黑袍子的痞子不伦不类地站着，黑色的镜片上反着寒光。

我去……这么远，听不见吧？

正寻思着，黑眼镜侧过脸，嘴角似笑非笑。

王盟干咳了一声：“黑爷好！”

“胖爷宝刀未老，爬这么高的山还有心情调戏后辈。”黑眼镜笑嘻嘻地道，“不瞒您说，我这几年很是改过，已经极少欺负这小子了。”

王盟在旁干笑：“黑爷就是爱开玩笑，哈，哈哈……那什么你们聊，老板还交代我别的事，二位自便！”

看着一溜烟逃命的王盟，胖子回头，不见外地坐在古刹前的台阶上，就着阴凉歇口气：“怎么回事？之前不说的好好的，这次你俩能搞定？”

“搞得定，事情我们搞得定，但是我搞不定我徒弟，这个得你来搞。”

胖子忙摆手：“可别乱说，我和天真可纯洁了。除了小哥谁搞得了他，你想让天真不作死，那简单，把小哥行踪交出来，保证他再不折磨你。”

“啧！”黑眼镜眉头凝了起来，“敢情我说话就没人信了是吧？是，当初哑巴走的时候，是和我见过一面，让我带带吴邪，别的什么也没说，我真不知道。”

黑眼镜觉得这辈子还没经历过这么闹心的事，这哑巴，临走前还坑了他一把。

“真没有？那你当初顾弄什么玄虚？还说什么欺师灭祖的，我都差点儿信了。”

“高人不都这样嘛，”黑眼镜甩了甩拂尘，赶走几只蚊子，“我徒弟那时候那副要死不活的样子你也看见了，这不怕他撑不过去才搞点噱头。”

胖子想想当年吴邪知道小哥生死未卜时的反应，也信了些。

“一晃也三年了，那按你说，咱小哥如今到底是……”

黑眼镜脸色也是一沉，摇了摇头。

不知道，真的不知道，他只是个半仙儿，张家人都不是普通人，他算不出来，一点儿门道也摸不到。

遥想当年三兄弟齐聚的日子，往事去而不返，胖子心里也不是滋味。

“不说这个。这次请胖爷出山是什么事？”

“出了大事，你必须来，我拦不住他。”

“什么事？”

“吴邪出家了。”

“天真哎！”

寂静的古寺内，一声大嗓门划破天际，在此惊动了林间鸟雀。

胖子一路小跑穿过寺庭，来到宝殿之上，见吴邪一身僧袍，正和一群僧人商量着些什么。而看清了吴邪那颗没毛的脑袋，胖子当场哀嚎了一声。

“胖子？”

吴邪对于他的出现似乎有点意外，“什么风把你吹来了？”

胖子不管不顾地拽着他就要走：“你这是干什么？啊？你头发呢？你这算怎么个意思？你不愿意在张家守寡就说一声，胖爷我带你杀出去，用不着遁入空门啊！”

“啧，扯什么呢？”吴邪划拉开胖子那只在他脑袋上乱摸的爪子。

“我没出家。”

“没出家？那你这是……”

吴邪没理会他，回头对着身后的方丈施以抱歉的表情，然后对胖子道：“佛门圣地，不得喧哗，我们换个地方说。”

吴邪领着胖子到了后院的禅房，两个人坐下，吴邪又慢吞吞地给两人泡了茶。

“这是上好的雨前龙井，你尝尝。”

吴邪最近很是醉心茶道，他觉得自己的心很久没这么安稳过了，庙里是个修心的好地方，连老方丈都说他有慧根。

“完了完了，我看你越来越像个真和尚了。”胖子端起茶牛饮了，“到底怎么回事？瞎子说你要出家，谁也拦不住。”

吴邪白了一眼：“这种当也能上，越活越回去了。”

“我本来是不信，但是看了你这脑袋……就差戒疤了。”胖子不服气道，“你不出家，你剃头干嘛，难不成想要拿自己头发给小哥编个发套？我给你讲，你就算编了，小哥也不会戴的……”

见胖子越发没个正经，吴邪只觉得自己在庙里这半个月修炼的心境全数破功。可是一想到张起灵，想到当初他走的时候，竟是连头发都白了……若是他愿意回来，自己剃个头发又算什么，头都不要也可以。

胖子自知说错了话，干咳一声转移话题：“那个什么，说说吧，怎么回事？”

“也没什么事，就是挖个坑，等着人来跳。”吴邪说，“你知道这些年我一直在追查当年的事。”

这些年来，随着吴邪的长进，他渐渐也发现了很多漏洞。当年的事，张家被朝廷针对，小哥被新帝通缉，他的不得已而出面，这一系列的事，就像有人在暗中操控，逼迫局势向不好的方向演变。

一开始吴邪觉得这是巧合，可后来他发觉没这么简单。在他担任武林盟主的头几年，这种感觉尤为明显，好像一直有人暗中盯着他的一举一动，引导他去做每一件事情。一开始，吴邪觉得是朝廷的眼线，可后来跟朝廷官员的几次接触，让他发觉朝廷本身对武林的事其实并没有那么重视。

新帝早就知晓张起灵的身份，那时隔多年，他为什么突然起了杀心？会不会这件事，其实并非朝廷的本心，而是有人在背后像引导他一样在引导皇帝？会不会这件事并非是针对张起灵，而是针对整个张家。

有人不想让张家继续和朝廷之间的平衡维持下去，甚至在张家主族回雪山的路上，也经受了好几次并非来自朝廷的狙击。这是后来回归中原的张千军万马告诉他的，三年前他在最后的关头选择了不进入雪山，回到中原和小张哥会和，如今就在暗中调查这件事情。

他这才知道，多年来，张家一直有一个暗中潜伏的敌人，对方和张家一样，是一个庞大的家族。吴邪不敢肯定这支力量在当年的事中起了多大的作用，但是这支力量直接导致了小哥的身体状况提前崩溃，如今又想要掌控他和现在的中原张家，他不能坐以待毙。

“你查到什么了？”胖子到底是老江湖，立刻就意识到不简单。

“很多，”吴邪说，“我查到了很多事，大的小的，看起来凌乱而没有联系，却从四面八方导致了今天的局面，而这些事的背后都与一个姓汪的氏族有着千丝万缕的联系。我暂时不知道他们为何做这些事，但我知道他们下一个目标是我。”

“这跟你出家有什么关系？”

吴邪道：“我这么做是为了让他们相信，我掌握了一个重大的秘密，而这个秘密和他们有关。”

他出家这件事，一如胖子一般，大多数人是想不通的。他要的就是对方一瞬间的迷惑和探究。

这个汪氏家族的人遍布中原，看起来杂乱无章，实则跟张家一样，从方方面面影响着江湖乃至朝堂，而他们的意图似乎比起本身就无欲无求的张家也更野蛮些。他们在这件事上吃了太多的亏，这一次吴邪要主动出击。

没有局，他就做一个局，只不过这一次他不再是棋子，而是纵观全局的统筹者。

“你有多大把握？”胖子想了想，觉得这事太玄了。但是他也不敢全盘否定吴邪，因为大多数时候，无论从前还是现在，吴邪的感觉都意外的灵敏。

“我没有把握，但是我相信我的推断。”吴邪一如既往道，“如果我的猜想都是真的，那么这是一个相当庞大的阴谋，我没有办法立刻让这些人认输，只能从长计议。而我今天的目的，就只是让这些人从幕后站到台前来。”

“你觉得是，那就去做吧。”胖子拍了拍吴邪，“有什么需要我做的？”

吴邪把计划和胖子通气后，便回到宝殿继续未完成的戏。

胖子在后院禅房溜达了一会儿，又回到门口去，只是走的时候，他身上背了一把刀。刀身被仔细地包裹着，看不出样式，胖子走的时候特意避开了门口，所以吴邪也没注意什么。

到了林子里，胖子对着一颗大树踢了一脚。

树干摇了一会儿，黑眼镜从树上跳下来，看到胖子身上的刀，怔忪。

“啧，我叫你去看看他的反应，你怎么给拿出来了？”

“还反应？得亏胖爷我机智，一路转移话题，趁他没看见，把刀换出来了。”

黑眼镜沉默了一会儿：“你的意思是……”

胖子把包裹打开，露出了里面的通体寒光的黑金古刀，只是握着这刀，就似乎还能看到这柄刀的主人当年挥动它时神鬼莫敌的场景。

“还不是时候，不能让他看到这个。”胖子叹了口气，“才三年，不够天真从这事里走出来。”

黑眼镜懂了他的意思，也是为难：“这刀在我手里半年了，我私底下也派人顺着发现刀的地方找，但是没有一点音信。吴邪现在越来越精了，没那么好骗了，堂口的事瞒不了他多久，他忙完这阵子就会知道我们在沼泽里找到了哑巴的刀。”

“不行，”胖子十分坚定，“我们都知道当年的日子他是怎么熬过来的，全靠一股念想。他现在一门心思想着怎么斗汪家。汪家和小哥有仇，为了给小哥报仇他也不会倒下，因为他心里始终觉得小哥还活着，但是这刀一出现，他立马就得崩溃。”

张起灵向来刀不离手，这事江湖上不少人都知道。

黑金古刀是从沼泽里捞出来的，沼泽里尸骨成群，万一小哥真在那里头……别说天真，他也是小哥的兄弟，他都有点扛不住。

从前还能偏偏自己，如今看到这刀，他们都觉得是凶多吉少了。

三年了，他们亲眼看着吴邪从一个普通的小掌柜蜕变成江湖上为人称道的领头人。但是他们也都知道，吴邪心里有一块儿不能碰触的软肋，动一下，他这个人就完了，这几年撑起来的，顷刻就会崩塌。

不管怎样都得让他相信，张起灵还活着。

“继续找吧，不是没捞到尸体吗？”胖子道，“东西我先拿走，能瞒一阵是一阵，至少再过几年，再过几年……会好的。”

胖子当时想的是，如今吴邪正在专心致志地斗倒汪家，至少现在这个危险的时候，不能让他太激动。后来的日子，他也无数次想过要把这件事告诉吴邪，可惜一直没有特别好的时机。

他怎么也没想到，这一瞒就是七个年头。

吴邪和汪家的斗争真正打响是在张起灵走的第四年，而这场角逐延续了五年。

据说汪家祖上和张家一样也非常有来头，两家人世世代代的博弈进行了一千多年，终于，到了吴邪这一代，张家人因为身体变化而选择了退回雪山。而汪家在中原的势力没了压制，便快速膨胀起来，终于露出了马脚。

他们无论如何也没有想到，庞大的家族会在吴邪的步步为营下，逐步变成了一盘散沙。吴邪甚至并没有和他们进行过哪怕一次正面的拼斗，张汪两家历来的斗争都是于无声中见血封喉。吴邪通过一步步的算计从汪家的一个情报点入手，最终瓦解了汪家整个中原的情报网，没有了情报，汪家作为一个家族并没有太大的优势。

当最后一步计划完成，吴邪长长地松了一口气。

“这次真的结束了？”

小张哥看看他，又转了回去：“是吧。”

“你们张家没有别的敌人了吧？再来一个汪氏家族，我可没有下一个十年跟他们斗下去。”

小张哥瞥了他一眼：“再来一个，我也不奉陪了。我又不是张家主族，我连一个麒麟都没有。”

小张哥身上也有纹身，只不过纹的是穷奇，凶狠威猛，不过跟他们家族长的麒麟比起来，不是一个等级。小张哥没怎么见过族长的麒麟，所以老是缠着吴邪给他仔细描绘。

吴邪开始很是不懂，这种事他为什么执着于问自己，后来才知道，原来小张哥听内族人说，族长的麒麟只有敦伦时才会出现。

这小子平时精得猴样，居然被这么忽悠了几十年，被吴邪喷了一通才知道自己被骗了。那纹身只要人体发热就会显现，小哥教他点穴的时候他就见过，那时候他俩还纯洁得不得了。

当然，后来也很纯洁，因为一路惊险，还没来得及不纯洁就分开了。

想到这，吴邪刚叹了半口气又生生梗住。

“这事结束后，张家人就由你来安排吧，可以的话，也不要再涉足武林了。”当年留下的张家人，虽然个个身怀绝技，但是多半拖家带口，否则也不会放弃长久的生命，选择与中原的家人同寿。

这些人其实早就不适合在江湖闯荡了。

小张哥在门口坐下：“你呢？你打算怎么办？”

现如今这个武林盟主的头衔已经算不上负担，没了汪家，吴邪算是从网中挣扎出来了。

“我啊，我准备回我的小铺子，”吴邪想到什么，笑起来，“我得回去，我出来混了这么久，他要是回来，该找不到我了。”

所有人都知道这个“他”是谁。

十年了，吴邪一次也没有回过吴山当。无论多少人跟他说，放下吧，张起灵已经不在了，他都听不进去，他总觉得也许小哥就会在铺子里等着他。

“吴邪，有一件事情，现在，我觉得我应该告诉你。”看着吴邪执迷不悟，小张哥犹豫再三。

吴邪眼中带着疑问。

“吴邪，这么多年了，你就没想过，如果族长还活着，他……”

“他为什么不回来？”吴邪“嗯”了一声，“我想过，多半是又有什么不得了的事吧，他从前就是这样，等做完了就会回来了。”

小张哥停了一会儿，才道：“吴邪，早些年有件事我们都瞒着你。族长出事的第三年，齐家堂口的人，发现了……族长的刀。”

吴邪一怔，眉头随之深锁。

“黑金？然后？”

“黑瞎子派人把刀送了过来，被胖子拦了，那时候你一门心思在对抗汪家，他们都觉得你不能看见那东西。后来他们在发现刀的地方找族长的踪迹，几乎把地皮剐了一遍，惊动了我的人，我才知道这件事。我跟着他们一起找，但是一无所获，那时候我就觉得……吴邪，族长可能真的不在了。”

吴邪一动不动。

小张哥问的小心翼翼：“吴邪？”

吴邪站起来，表情渐渐恢复：“没事，都这么多年了，我还有什么扛不住的。走吧，我们去找胖子。”

“你——”小张哥有点不信吴邪能这么轻描淡写。

“他的刀啊……”吴邪走向门口，声音淡淡的，“别担心，我扛得住，有什么扛不住。”

找了他这么多年，蛛丝马迹都没有，哪怕只是他去过的地方，他用过的东西，他都想看 一看，摸一摸，哪怕每一点线索都指向万劫不复，也好过他一个人靠舔舐回忆过活。

“你们该早点告诉我的。”

只是一把刀而已，没了用刀的人，也就只是一块值钱些的铁——有什么扛不住。

十年了，十年，鬼知道他经历了什么。

这十年，他熬死了陈皮阿四，他瓦解了整个汪家，如今武林盟主和朝廷已经不再有关系，但是江湖上也没人敢不把他吴家小三爷放在眼里。

这十年，他做了这么多，他仿佛已经变成一个很厉害的人了，外头把他传的不像样。

这十年，他最讨厌的一句诗就是“十年生死两茫茫”，最爱念的一句是“江湖夜雨十年灯”，爱的恨的都是十年，想的念的都是一个人——这个人，走了十年。

十年了，吴邪没法麻痹自己。

能让吴邪心死的只会是一个人，而不是一把无主的刀。

当胖子将黑金古刀送到他手上，吴邪什么也没说，只是珍而重之的捧着刀回了自己房里，久久没有声响。

胖子因为这件事很是记恨了小张哥一下子，他觉得时机并没有成熟。这么多年吴邪从没有怀疑过他，他还可以再捂一阵子。

“那你觉得什么时候合适？再过十年，不用你告诉他也知道了。”

“你不懂！”胖子恼火地道，“你们根本就不明白天真那点儿小心思。他就是觉得看不见就可以当小哥还活着，你现在让他看见了，他表面上没反应，其实心里已经恨死你了。啧，你快走吧，逃命去吧，别说胖爷不讲义气，没提醒你。”

小张哥一哼：“我不信。”

他也不是第一天认识吴邪，他觉得都十年了，吴邪连汪家都斗倒了，应该是能凭借自己的力量走出来。

“不过，”他话音一转，“万一你说得是真的，我们也不能看着盟主这么消沉下去，我们得想一个办法帮他缓冲一下。”

小样，还是怂了不是？都改口叫“盟主”了。

胖子正要说话，却听吴邪房里传来“砰”地一声。

小张哥脸色一白，胖子已经一个健步冲了过去。

“天真！你可别想不开！”

胖子和小张哥赶到的时候，吴邪手里握着黑金古刀，人笔直地站着，面前的桌子却被劈成了两半。

胖子和小张哥面面相觑。

“天真，多大火气这是？你再怎么发脾气，也不能拿着小哥的刀劈小哥的桌子，你这样让他看见了，他更不敢回来了！”

现在劈桌子，等人回来怕是要劈人了。

胖子抢过黑金古刀。

吴邪蹲下身，从桌子的残渣里捡起一颗骰子。

这东西胖子认识。

“这不是你和小哥的定情信物吗？”

当年张起灵走的时候把骰子还给了吴邪，多少有点绝情的意味。而这颗骰子也成了吴邪的禁忌，胖子已经好些年没见过了。

上好的象牙骰子已经被黑金古刀劈成了两半，渣滓碎的满地都是。

居然是个空心的，胖子心说，当年吴邪到底年轻，收东西的时候没个明白人给他长眼，就容易被忽悠。他跟小哥纠纠缠缠这许多年，如今却发现连个定情信物都是假的，心里怕是难受，这才气得把骰子给劈了。

吴邪掰开一瓣碎片：“胖子，你看。”

只见那骰子空心的内壁上，竟夹着东西。

胖子也是一愣：“这是……纸？我X！拿假货就算了还往里面充纸？”

吴邪的眼睛却是一动不动的盯着骰子：“不可能。”

胖子拍肩：“没事，谁年轻时候不眼瞎个几回，小吴，这事不丢人。”

“别乱说，这是我们张家的手艺。”小哥道。

从刚才起就一言不发的小张哥捡起另一半骰子：“这骰子是后来被人切开，又合上的，其实还是有痕迹，只不过不容易发现。小把戏，张家的小孩儿都会。”

“你们张家卖假货起家的？”胖子觉得自己好像扒出了张家的黑历史。

“你才卖假货，这是张家传递消息的手段！”

吴邪却突然喃喃自语起来：“这骰子的材料是我亲自挑的，上面的点数是我自己刻的……”

他和小张哥对视一眼，突然伸手去扒骰子内的纸屑，心急如焚，又小心翼翼。

小张哥似乎也明白过来，帮着吴邪把零零碎碎的纸屑扒出来，最终在震惊中拼出了一张小小的纸条。

六个字。

——长相守，到白头。

字迹已经有些模糊，应该是有些年头了，但还是能看出内容。

吴邪喃喃道：“是小哥的字迹……”

胖子似乎也被吓了一跳。

“这、这是啥意思呀？小哥这是给你写了一首诗吗？”

吴邪比他想像中冷静，他仔细分析了这张字条，半晌，摇摇头。

“我不知道，但是小哥不会平白无故留这几个字给我的，他一定是想向我传递些什么。”

“有没有那么玄？”胖子问小张哥，“你们张家还有什么习惯，一起说了，别让我们在这瞎猜。”

小张哥想了一会儿：“张家的信息都是给指定人的，别人拦了也看不懂，我帮不上忙。”

他转头：“吴邪，这是族长留给你的，你再想想，有没有什么线索？”

万一真就是族长诗兴大发写了首情诗什么的，他们这些外人破解着也尴尬不是？

吴邪盯着骰子，仔细回想着事情的始末。

骰子其实一直在他身上，贴身保管着，也把玩过无数次，可是这东西太小了，如果是黑眼镜或者小花，甚至赌博行家的胖子，可能一下子就能摸出骰子的门道——偏他谁也没给看过。

吴邪觉得自己有点傻了。

当初他的身边也有很多汪家眼线，万一小哥是想告诉他点什么，用这种方式是非常可能的。可是十年前的他，太过感情用事，凡事都想不太深，只知道沉浸在儿女情长里，他可别是耽误了重要的事吧。

“天真，你仔细想想，既然是针对你的信息，也许这里面有什么内容，是我们不具备的，只有你有的特质。”胖子道，“我觉得小哥不太会难为你。你就想想，你最想知道什么？如果是你，直接看了这句话，会怎么解读？”

我最想知道的……吴邪心说，我最想知道的当然是他在哪儿。

“长相守，到白头。”吴邪对着纸条念了一遍，“长——白——”

小张哥却是猛然一悟，与吴邪异口同声：“长白雪山！”

52

雪山一族的发源地是昆仑山脉，人们提起雪山，首先想到的也是高原雪山。但是其实还有一座雪山，也和张家祖上有着千丝万缕的联系，那就是位于女贞部落的长白雪山。张千军万马的祖上就是在这里发源的长白采参人。

吴邪问过了张家人后，也觉得张起灵留的信息很可能就是指向这座长白山。

思索着这些问题的时候，吴邪已经带着人到了长白山的山脚下。

这里是建州女真族的地盘，习俗和中原大不相同。他们一行人走在集市上，很是引人注目。尤其是吴邪，他如今身份不比从前了，中原的武林盟主跑到女真人的地盘上来，很快便被建州女贞长白山三部的人盯了上。

吴邪很不想和这些人起冲突，但是他有要事在身，也不可能耽误在这里，最后还是作为当地人的张千军万马起了作用，终于给语言不通的两边人化解了误会。因为吴邪等人诚意十足，带来了大量的中原商品，所以很快在建州地界落了脚儿，由上到下的打点了一番。

这样一来，吴邪打听消息就很方便了，建州的指挥史甚至还给他们介绍了当地的老住户。

最终，他们打听到了一户在长白山脚下居住了五十年的人家，得知十年前，的确有一个和小哥很像的人上了山。

吴邪感到心里砰砰地压不住，他追问道：“后来呢？”

帖木儿老大爷道：“哪有什么后来？那年风雪大得很，早早就封了山，那人不听劝告，一声不吭地进了山，再也没出来过。”

吴邪凝眉：“大爷，那人长什么样？”

“那样的天气，大裘大袄地裹着，我能看到什么样？只知道是个中原人。对了，我只记得那天风雪极大，头发都被风雪盖上了，全是白的，脸也惨白的，看着就跟个雪做的人一样。”

“他没回来过？一直没下山？”

帖木儿家住在北坡必经的山路旁，上下山一定会经过这里。

“出不来了，他刚进山，大风雪就来了，肯定是被雪埋了。”帖木儿老大爷看着他们到，“雪山是有脾气的，不是你家，不能想来就来想走就走，他在雪山不欢迎他的时候去了，山神不高兴，就把他留下啦。”

“大爷你再想想，是不是他出来了您没看到……”

“吴邪。”

胖子拽了他一把，吴邪这才回过神来。

他用力抹了一把脸，扭头出了屋子。

胖子跟了出来：“天真，你往好了想，那人未必就是小哥。小哥当时那身体，怎么可能特意跑到这里来找死。我看，那纸条是我们理解错了，那大概就是句诗，小哥觉得好听，就留给你了。”

吴邪牙齿紧咬着，任胖子怎么说，他也放松不下来。

十年了，他一路追寻着他的足迹，没有一丁点音信。

这十年他的外貌几乎都没怎么老，可是心却仿佛被千刀万剐过了一遍，蒙上了一层厚厚的霜雪。他告诉自己，要变得坚强，要成为张吴两家的支柱，太多人等着他保护，他没时间伤春悲秋。靠着这股劲头他一路靠痛处和责任麻痹自己，麻痹到后来就没了感觉，不只是疼的感觉，连活着的感觉也越来越淡。

他觉得他是心死了，不只是心，这些年，吴邪也早就死了，现在活下来的，不过是一具靠着妄想支撑下来的行尸走肉，是一具不忍周围人失望的躯壳。

如今汪家一倒，他连这躯壳都撑不下去了，他觉得自己最后的一丝力气也要用完了。

是时候放弃了，一切都过去了。

——他是这样对自己说的。

可就在那一瞬，就在他看见黑金古刀的一瞬间，他的心几乎一下活络如初，十年的沧桑刹那尽褪，他好像一下子变回了从前的天真无邪，坐在吴山当的小铺子里，在一个惬意的屋后，满怀期待地等待着一个命运的邂逅，一个改写他生命的人。

期待过后，最先恢复的就是痛觉，是这些年被自己强行麻痹的伤痛，无论身心。

一个声音在耳边告诉他：过不去了，永远都不可能过去，他忘不了。

他不敢忘，他也忘不了。

哪怕知道来到长白山，等待他的可能只是一具尸体，他也没办法不做点什么。

“小吴，天真？”

胖子的呼声在耳畔回响，吴邪深深吸了口气，让凉意充斥肺腑，这才对身边的人吩咐道：“抄家伙，准备进山。”

“老板，帖木儿老大爷说了，这个季节不能进山，山神会发怒。”当地雇佣的伙计劝阻。

“我给你们双倍的钱。”

这并不是钱的问题，伙计有些烦恼。

“老板，不能……”

“哪儿那么多废话！”胖子在后头一通嚷嚷，“要钱不要？要钱就去准备家伙！又想要钱又想要命，哪儿那么多好事都让你赶上了！痛快点，不行胖爷再去叫别人，就不信有钱没人赚！”

吴邪这次出门，没有带太多人，就胖子和两个打下手的小伙计，一个叫坎肩，一个叫白蛇，这两个人各有各的绝技，是吴邪这些年信得过的心腹。另外的人都是重金在当地招募的，对外只说是给家中老人采参的孝子。

那些人听了胖子的话，有些惜命的就真的走了，留下来都是要钱不要命的。

吴邪要的就是这群人。

他接下来做的事，也许有去无回，那些还有所顾虑的人，不适合进他的队伍。

“胖子，你也留下。”

吴邪过来，看了这位真正陪伴了自己十几年的好兄弟，再严肃不过地说：“留下吧，我自己去。”

他已经陪伴自己走过了十年凄风苦雨，后面的事不应该再搭进来了。

胖子一怔，拍了他一下。

“说什么呢？”

他扭过头，被大氅裹得圆滚滚的身体走在了队伍前面，一步一步，踏得稳健。

吴邪一行人遇到暴风雪是在第二天傍晚。

队里的识途老马提前半个时辰察觉了迹象，早早将众人引入了一道山体的缝隙，有惊无险。据说这条缝隙是这条路上唯一的避风港，是雪山之神的仁慈，继续往下走，就再也没有这样的地方了。

不知道当初张起灵上山的时候，有没有在这里停留过。

外面风雪呼啸，山洞里的众人围着火堆取暖。

胖子把酒分给吴邪，吴邪喝了一口，只感觉辛辣入喉，像用火烤完的刀子割着食管，感觉喉咙都没了。

“过了。”他龇牙咧嘴地道。

中原人有点受不了这酒的风情。

“不过不过，”队伍里的女真人笑道，“这种天气，就得喝这种酒，不然一不小心睡过去，就真的醒不过来啦。烈酒让人清醒。”

吴邪笑笑，不置可否。

烈酒只能让人沉醉，疼痛才让人清醒。他清醒十年了，这会儿如果再不成，是真想睡过去了。

胖子盯了吴邪一眼，干咳了一声：“天真，你有没有想过，如果小哥不在这，你把自己搭在这，还有意义吗？”

到这里为止，胖子觉得，如果他们想回去，还是有机会的。

吴邪看了他一眼：“小哥在金岭吗？”

“什么意思？”

“他也不在张家，那我当了这十年的武林盟主，有意义吗？”

胖子无话可说。

“这件事，早就超过了意义本身。”吴邪说。

江湖事了，这一次他只想做自己。

最后一次，他召唤出了心底那个沉睡了十年的当铺小掌柜，做一件感情用事的事情。哪怕只有万分之一的希望，张起灵就在这座山里，那么不管是生是死……生，他带他回去，死，他留下陪他一起。

吴邪在离开金岭前回过一趟吴山当，连后事都交代了，这事胖子偷着早就知道。他对着天看了一眼，又低头叹了口气。

“老板，你快来看这里！”

缝隙深处，突然有人喊道：“这有人来过！”

吴邪站起身，抖开了刚才那点儿多愁善感，冷声吩咐了一句“抄家伙，都机灵点”，随后朝着那人指的地方走了过去。

那是一个仅能容纳一人通过的洞口，里面似乎别有天地。但是看洞口泥土的痕迹，的确有人出入过。

“里面会不会有人？”伙计问道。

吴邪抿唇：“进去看看。”

足迹是新的，人应该还没下山。

一个伙计率先跳了下去，下面不高，是一个天然的空洞。

“老板，下面没人……”刚说完，那人怪叫了一声，“不对，有人，有！”

胖子耐不住了：“到底是有人没人？怎么话都说不利索呢？”

那伙计似乎被什么吓了一跳，不过马上又冷静了下来：“有人，但不是活人，是个死人……看上去，好像死了挺久了。”

胖子心说不好，再想拦人，已经晚了一步，就见吴邪一矮身就跳了下去。

“天真！哎……你们几个留在上面，别都下去！”胖子说完，也跟着钻了下去，因着腰围的原因还被石头咯了一下，生疼。

吴邪走到伙计指的地方，接过火把，见深处的确躺着个人，穿着一身黑衣，那是……

胖子一落地，就看到吴邪朝那死人冲了过去，赶紧跟上，还没等说话，就听吴邪道：“这不是小哥。”

语气笃定而冷静。

吴邪并没有胖子想象中的疯魔，只是一言不发地对着死人盯了一会儿。

“这人虽然穿得很像小哥，但看牙齿少说有七十多岁了。”吴邪虽然不知道小哥多少岁了，但是小哥的牙肯定比他好，好得不得了。

“那这人怎么会穿成这样，死在这？”胖子觉得这有点奇怪，简直好像是特意布置成这样，在这等他们的。

吴邪站起身，想了一会儿，又抬起火把照向四周。

他一边看，一边问坎肩：“我离开中原的时候，王盟没来送我，你知不知道他干什么去了？”

“好像是被黑瞎子带走去解决什么事了，对了，苏万的事，苏万有个特别熊的朋友，叫黎簇的，惹了事，王盟去当地协商捞人。”

王盟这些年跟着吴邪，在江湖上很有些名望，一般的地头势力都会卖他几分面子。

吴邪冷哼：“这点儿事用他出马？跑苏万那一趟半个月？”

胖子察觉到什么：“那小子怎么了？”

“找死呢，”吴邪把火把递给伙计，对着墙踢了一脚：“出来！”

吴邪这脚踢得很用力，墙上的渣滓直往下掉。

胖子一下就听出这声音不对来。

这他妈哪是石头，这是木头的声音啊。不对，刚才黑不隆东也没看清楚，这会儿众人才发现，这面墙根本就是假的，是用木板抹的泥。

吴邪一脚踢过去，里面的人被落下的土震了个灰头土脸，一个两个的滚了出来。这里面就有那个传说正应该在“帮苏万忙”的武林大总管王盟。

“吴邪！你他妈差不多得了！”

王盟叽里咕噜的滚出来，大概是气急了，胆子也大了起来，指着吴邪就开骂。

吴邪被气笑了，指着旁边的尸体：“你这样没意思。王盟，这么严肃的时候，别逗我笑。”

王盟抹了把脸，黑乎乎的，鼻涕混着泥，更可笑了。

“吴邪，你自己的事你自己干！你从中原跑到长白山来寻死，别拖累别人！你把江湖上那些破事都丢给我算什么本事？我就是给你打工的，我不用为你卖命！”

吴邪看了他一眼，笑也没了，整个人看着有点阴沉。

“王盟，回去，做你该做的事。这事到此为止，让别人看见了你今后没法立足。”他看看地上的尸体，摇头，“别让我觉得把后事托付给你的我是个傻X。”

王盟咬牙，举起火折子，道：“吴邪，我在这里面埋了炸药，你现在离开，不然我立刻就炸死你。”

吴邪原本不耐烦的表情突然一变，火药味蔓延进他的鼻端：“你他妈真埋炸药了？！”

看到吴邪震惊，王盟有些小得意，尾巴摇了起来：“知道怕了？还不听我的！”

吴邪深吸一口气，破声骂了一句：“傻X！还不快跑！”

话音未落，山洞深处传来轰隆的巨响。

这条缝隙是采参人发现的，而后便成了来往的登山人驻足过夜的地方。这里之所以能躲避风雪是因为，这里的地是暖的。

据说这里的地下埋着温泉，不过泉眼在缝隙更深的地方，那里对于登山人而言已经并不安全了，也就并无人真的去探索。

这个地方的构造本就不算十分稳定，王盟带人下面凿了墙壁不说，又埋了炸药。吴邪不知道王盟把炸药埋到了什么方位，总之炸药被压力引爆了。

也不知道这小子在哪儿弄的便宜货，这种不见火星的火药，他都不敢用。他还敢带到山里来，还真让他活着带上来了。

爆炸过后，山洞开始摇晃，奈何洞口太小，众人只能一个一个的往外爬。等到全部爬回地面，下面已然塌成了一个巨坑。而缝隙也因此被撤开了一个大口子，暴风雪直灌入内，火几乎瞬间就熄灭了。

风雪已经小了不少，但是这个地方是不能再待了，今天谁也别想好好休息。

得亏王盟放的火药分量不足，不然这会儿他们都得被埋了。

吴邪阴沉着脸对着王盟道：“赶紧，滚！”

等骚乱平息，王盟也知道自己惹了祸，只是看着吴邪的眼神激动之外还有些复杂。他看了看自己的人，伤得伤，残得残，咬牙道：“下山！”

此时天已经蒙蒙亮，风雪渐渐平息。

王盟临走前搁下狠话：“吴邪，你等着！别以为我怕你！”

看着凄凄惨惨又带着些奇怪的壮烈而离开的王盟的队伍，胖子想了想，道：“那小子弄了这尸体是想……”

吴邪转身走开。

“全员休息，天亮上路。”

说完，他朝缝隙深处走去，方才洞穴坍塌的时候，他好像闻到了另一种味道，这会儿想再去确认一下。

53

这个传说吴邪也是上路之后才听队里的人提到。

听说长白山的万年积雪下面，是有些东西的。

当地人传，早前东夏人曾在这里研究长生不老的秘术，结果失败了不说，还把地底下的怪物引了出来，后来东夏人废了九牛二虎之力才把那怪物囚禁起来。

到了大唐年间，长白山曾经发生过一次地动，据说就是那怪物冲破了束缚引发的。好在那次，怪物被路过一位姓张的道长和一位人参仙人合力打成了重伤。而后这位张真人本想斩草除根，但人参仙人说，此物乃长白乃吞噬长白灵气所成，已然与山脉融为一体，不可冒然杀之，恐会影响天数。二人便将这怪物封印起来。时至今日，那怪物还在山底养伤，说不上哪日会冲破封印再次出来作怪。

吴邪心说这人参仙人居然留这么个祸害在底下，保不准不是不想杀，是打不过。

方才洞穴塌方，吴邪感觉到一丝蒸腾的热气，除了火药味还混着硫磺味，倒像是当地人传说的地下泉眼。

经过王盟一闹，所有人几乎一夜没睡，如果能找到温泉，众人便能稍作休整，回复一下元气。

吴邪是不相信什么地底的怪物的，所以他顺着气味一路往深处走了不近的一段路，直到胖子追过来，才停下脚步。

“你怎么越来越像小哥，一眼看不到就擅自行动。”胖子沿路一直不放心队里那几个当地人，所以盯得很紧，没想到一回头，吴邪不见了，给他吓了一跳。

“这是地下，能有什么危险？”吴邪举着火把继续走，表情有些奇怪，“胖子，你看这条路，原来没有吧？”

胖子凑过去看一眼，也有些讶异：“这是王盟炸出来的？”

“不像，你看这两边，这么平整，不像天然的。”吴邪摸着洞壁，“而且不是新开凿的，有些年头了，王盟应该不知道这个。”

王盟如果知道身后没多远就有一条可以藏身的通道，就不必用木板那么拙劣的障眼法了。

“你看，这里还有脱落的壁画。”吴邪指着墙壁一处，摸了摸，又闻了闻，“是硫磺的味道，这下面越来越暖，应该离温泉不远了。”

“会不会是传说中的东夏遗迹？”胖子也想起那个故事，“难道真有东夏人在这里镇压了那什么什么怪物？叫什么来着，姓万的……”

“万奴王。”吴邪凝眉，“有可能，我是说有可能是东夏人遗迹，我可没说真的有什么怪物。”

“如果这里有施工的痕迹，那么里面很可能有一处隐蔽的藏身之处。”

这次胖子听懂了：“你是说小哥可能来过？”

吴邪脚步微顿，又摇摇头：“我不知道。”

他心里当然有猜测，但是这么多年的期望和失望轮流洗刷，没有亲眼看见，他不愿意下任何结论。

“我觉得你太武断了，你其实已经被动的认定这里发生什么都和小哥有关，你不能这样。”胖子严肃道，“凡事得有理有据让人信服，根据胖爷我的推断，这下面八成是个古墓。”

吴邪一愣：“何以见得？”

胖子道：“你看，什么人会没事闲得跑到地底下来挖坑，那肯定是为了埋死人啊？可埋死人用不着这么大的坑，除非这个人有权有势，东夏皇室就很符合。我猜啊，他们八成是下葬的时候藏了太多金银珠宝，怕盗墓贼惦记，所以才编了这么个故事来吓唬后人。”

“……”吴邪无话可说，因为这胖子说的居然也有几分道理，“你怎么想到的？”

——太叫人刮目相看了，你上辈子是个盗墓贼吧？

“这有何难，胖爷梦里倒过斗，油斗的气味一闻一个准？”

还梦里呢，黑话都说出来了。

吴邪心说这胖子可真是什么行当都干过。

吴邪继续往前走，却被胖子叫住：“叫上几个人吧？咱们两个都下去太危险。”

要真是古墓，肯定有机关，他们两个是这支队伍的主心骨，不能都离开队伍。

“不用，你等我，我去去就来。”

见吴邪头也不回地下去了，胖子进退两难，最终认命地坐下，自言自语：“小哥你看，天真越来越不听话了，我已经管不住他了。”

“——我还没走远呢！”吴邪敲墙。

“……”

吴邪又走了几步，便听到了水声。

硫磺味越来越弄，还真有温泉。而且只里面气流通常，恐怕还有别的出口，不是一个死洞。

暖风扑面而来，吴邪觉得冻僵的筋骨都渐渐活络开了，从身心都觉得舒适。

然而刚走出一步，他却不得不再度警惕起来。

“胖子！胖子快下来！”

胖子被这一声嚎叫吓得瞌睡都没了：“什么情况？”

“你看，这里有人！”

“有人不怕，有粽子才……额，人呢？”

胖子匆忙赶到跟前，却见这是个偌大的石室，除了吴邪，并无一人。

见鬼了？

吴邪瞪了他一眼：“我是说，这里有人住过的痕迹！”

他上前扫开一片干草，见下面盖着一只烛台，里面还有些灯油。角落里有一堆干草，明显是人为搬运的，而且年头不久，干草还带着些泥土。

“这破地方，得多有病才能住这，而且洞口是封死的，没有炸药都进不来，那不是把自己困在里面了？就算有人来过，也不一定是小……”胖子握着火把到处查看，对着内里的墙壁却突然一怔，“哥。”

“哎，怎么？”

吴邪心说这胖子今天怎么这么客气？

胖子却突然道：“天真！”

吴邪被吓了一跳。

“你先别激动！”

吴邪皱眉：“你比我激动，一惊一乍地干什么？”

哥俩行走江湖多少年了，什么阵仗没见过，用得着这样？

胖子眨了眨眼，深呼吸了几口气，才道：“你听我说啊。我们，可能找对地方了。小哥的确在这里生活过，而且年头还不短。”

吴邪脸色一沉，越过他上前。

下一刻，他却只觉得心脏被人狠狠抓紧，痛楚和快乐这两种感觉同时占据他整个人，几乎窒息。

那洞壁上，整整一面，就只用刀刻着两个字——那是他的名字。

吴邪。

一整面墙，刻满了他的名字，有些念头太久，痕迹已经不清晰，但是用手拨一拨灰尘，还是能看出深入骨髓的沟壑。

那个人刻的很用力，可能连刀刃都卷了，墙壁上隐隐还残留着血迹，浓重的指痕，像要把这两个字按进心里。

刻字的人是谁，不必言说。

当年张起灵因为修炼的终极密卷不完整而走火入魔，记忆逐渐缺失，吴邪无能为力。后来二人被追杀，至生死关头之际，张起灵对青山启示，永不相忘。

那时候吴邪以为自己不行了，临死前最惧怕的居然是自己死后，再没有人提醒张起灵过往种种。所以听到这句话，哪怕知道是假的，他也觉得可以瞑目了。

他没想到，小哥一直记得，甚至用这种残忍的方式守着他的誓言。

当年为了不连累自己，他不告而别，在湖畔相见而不相认，他又是如何拖着随时会发病的身体来到这里的？他好都像能看见张起灵为了抑制入魔的自己，自困于石室之内，又死守着誓言，在记忆混沌之中，用刀刻下他的名字，一遍又一遍。

他到底在这暗无天日的地方自我折磨了多久？

满腔的字迹都化为那人的呼唤，声声入耳，吴邪，吴邪……小哥在叫他，他一直在这里等自己，发狂的时候，入魔的时候，他一直记得自己。

那现在呢，他人呢？人在哪儿？！

眼见着吴邪的眼神陷入魔障，嘴唇发白，手心都快攥出了血，胖子忙道：“吴邪，别愣着，这里还有！”

吴邪咬着牙，强迫自己冷静下来。

胖子指的地方留着血迹，并不是新的，只是这血迹的方向却一路指向深处。

“这里还有条路，很深，但是有风，应该是通向别的地方。”

这不是两个人可以探索的了。

吴邪咬了咬发白的嘴唇：“叫上面的人收拾好东西，都下来。”

一听说改变行程，队伍里的几个当地人就露出些退意。之前说好的是进山，他们都是亡命之徒，为了赚钱可以不介意生死。但是如今改道地下，这对当地人而言完全是两个概念。长白山是当地人的信仰之山，冒然进入山体内部是非常不敬的，何况这里的人对万奴王的传说深信不疑。

吴邪见状，也不逼迫，叫伙计给他们结了账，分道扬镳。

他下面要做的事太重要了，不能埋下任何一点隐患，他要的线索已经找到了，他不再需要这些人带路。

这条道路很长，有很多岔路，但是正中间永远有一条选择。吴邪毫不犹豫地笔直通行，那些岔路有着人为修缮的台阶，有精美的壁画，无不彰显着这个地下世界的玄妙。也许正如胖子所说，这里是东夏皇室的墓穴，下面埋着无数的金银财宝，玄机密辛，可这对他毫无用处。

什么也不能打扰他。

他眼前有一个人在引路，耳边有一个声音声声唤着他的名字，就在这条路的对面，有着他十年前遗失的信仰。万物在他眼前黯然失色，连吴邪这个人的生死都由这条路的终点决定。

路上，胖子又发现了不少血迹，都是干涸已久的，吴邪的名字也断断续续地出现在墙壁上。到后来，痕迹浅的几乎看不见了，似乎那人的力气已经用尽，渐渐的，痕迹变成了血迹，继续记录着那个人生命中最后的坚持。

最终，张起灵的记忆似乎终于所剩无几，连下笔都变得犹豫，他已经不知道自己为什么要写这两个字，只知道这件事本身不能终止。

不能忘，不能忘。

他对吴邪说过不忘……

可……吴邪是谁？

他们在地下走了三天，到了第三天的时候，干粮已经用尽，如果不能在两天之内出去，他们会被困死在这幽深的地下迷宫。

已经很久没看见光了，火把燃尽，他们只能摸着黑向前走。

吴邪甚至不知道四周还有没有张起灵留下的痕迹，那个人是否还在呼唤他。

又或者，张起灵早就倒下了，倒下了他几天前走过的漆黑的迷宫中，尸骨与他擦肩而过。

吴邪已经没有力气去想这些，他的目的是寻找张起灵的行踪，他已经找到了。如果张起灵在这里倒下，那么他也终会在这里倒下，擦肩而过的路程，并不能影响他们的灵魂在这里重聚。

吴邪在黑暗中紧紧抱住自己的身体，仿佛那个人就在身边，拥抱自己。

耳边的呼声越来越清晰，吴邪觉得张起灵离他越来越近了。

吴邪，吴邪……

“天真！快醒醒！有光！是出口！”胖子的声音贯穿耳膜，用能穿越灵魂的摧枯拉朽的力量将吴邪摇醒。

吴邪回光返照一般地坐直，看着眼前隐约的光亮。

太久没有见到光了，这么一点点的亮光都让他觉得刺眼。从洞口传来被融化的雪水浇灌的青草的气息和人间烟火的味道。

走出山洞的时候，许多人几乎喜极而泣。

三天的时间，他们仿佛穿越了九幽黄泉，重返人间。

可黄泉里也没有他要找的人，九幽地君没有留下他吴邪，那是不是证明，张起灵，你其实——尚在人间？

出了洞口，众人迷茫地望着四周的山坡。

“这是什么地方？”

“是南坡。”伙计看着舆图道。

根据推测，他们应该是从地下横穿了长白山，地上的距离并没有在地下时想像得遥远，至于他们中间有没有走错，走了多少冤枉路，无从计较。

“老板，那边有户人家！”

伙计从树上滑下来，兴奋地招呼。

他们已经弹尽粮绝，即便出来了，也面临着迷路的危险，这附近能出现烟火，总是不幸中的万幸。

一行人在林中摸索着朝有人迹的地方去，没走多远就听见对面有人说话。

多年训练出的警觉性让吴邪在惊动对方前停住脚步。他示意众人提高警惕，这深山野林的哪有什么纯良角色，就怕是山匪路霸之流，他们这一支急行军死里逃生疲惫至极，浑身都是破绽，不警惕不行。

坎肩率先上了树，张望了一会，朝下头比了个手势，示意对方有两个人。

人数倒是不多，但如果是两个瞎子这个等级的高手，收拾他们也足够了，吴邪盘算着自己这一方的胜算，脚步缓缓向前。

透过草丛，隐隐看得出背影是个穿蓝色女真服饰的男人，渐渐的，交谈声传来。

“兄弟，你看你死守着这山，能有什么用处？不如跟我下山去，听说如今中原的武林盟主十分爱惜人才，以你我二人的武艺，必能闯出一片天地。”

说话的是个中年男人，一身蓝袍，声音浑厚，练家子，且工夫不差。另一人被草木挡得严实，又不说话，吴邪一时判断不出深浅。

“你看，一说这个你就不说话。你这样子躲在山里，山下的村民还以为是见了鬼，连官府都惊动了。”

“兄弟，你说在等人，可是等了这些年都没人来找你，想是对方忘了，又或者有事耽搁，不能赴约。这等不守信之人，你等他作甚。不如回家……算了，你也不知道家在哪儿。”那蓝袍人有些气急败坏，“我真服气你，连等的是什么人都不知道，他要是来了，你怎么认得出？”

话音刚落，对面的人似乎动了一下，树丛被拨开，露出那人高瘦的身形，和一肩披散的银白发丝。

“我认得出。”

清冷的声音在吴邪的脑中炸开。

“如果他来了，我一定认得出——他会带我回家。”

那人站起身，回过头，露出无数次吴邪在梦中描绘过的清冷眉眼。

刹那清晰，又刹那模糊。

54

这是梦吧，吴邪想。

是不是他其实还在地底，终于沉溺在自己营造的梦境里不可自拔？

可是诸天神佛啊，如果这明媚的梦境是他亲手搭就，那么能不能让他余生都不再醒来。眼前模糊一片，吴邪用力抹了一下眼睛，那人便又清晰起来，像印刻在骨子里。有一瞬间，吴邪完全无法凭借自己的力量去分辨现实与梦境。

直到胖子从树后跳了出来：“我的妈呀……小哥！小哥！你他娘的活着，你他娘的居然真的活着！”

胖子的表情简直要扭曲，像要大哭，又突然大笑起来，笑得破了音，笑得听不出是笑还是哭。

白发的青年人淡漠地看着突然出现的二人，目光最终落在吴邪身上。而吴邪抬手，死死地抓住那人的胳膊，像抓住一场即将消失的幻影。

“吴……邪？”

张起灵开口，声音里有着疑惑，但没有迟疑，伴随着这个人出现，记忆的枷锁松动了。脑海里一片片黑白的断章逐一覆上了色彩，随着眼前这个人的靠近，鲜活起来。

真切的听到那人的呼唤，吴邪以为自己会哭，但是除了最初见到张起灵时本能溢出的泪水之外，却再也没有力气挤出更多的水份。

心里有什么尘封了多年的东西化开了，悬挂了多年的心结化成了蝴蝶，破茧而出，扬起了斑斓的翅膀。在见到张起灵的一瞬间他才知道，自己曾死过，死去了十年，而这一刻，他再度体会到了活着这件事情。

嘴巴张开又合上，迟迟发不出声，十年的苦楚一下子涌上喉咙，争先恐后地拥挤在嘴边，又说不出一个字。

“吴邪。”那人又唤道，这一次更加确定。

一如张起灵所说，在看到吴邪的一瞬间，也许还有迷惑，也许还有不解，但并没有怀疑，他几乎是立刻就认出了，这就是他要等的人。每念一次，越发眷念，这个缠绕他许久的谜题终于浮出谜底，谜底是眼前已不复记忆中青涩的天真少年。

他忘记吴邪多久了，仿如昨日？

他忘记吴邪多久了，宛若十年。

四目相对，不知过了多久，吴邪终于笑了起来。

那些苦得发疼的，说不出便不说吧，如今他只想留住这场太美好的梦境，不遗余力。

“小哥，我来接你了，我们回家。”

吴邪想，老天终究是待他不薄的。

张起灵回来了，像做梦一样。那十年的分离就如同从没存在过，除了一头乌丝变白，他没有一点变化。

张起灵并没有失忆，那些他用鲜血和刻痕铭记的东西都被深埋在他脑海深处，上了一把最珍贵的锁，钥匙是吴邪——见面的刹那，记忆如水倾泻。

大概一个月后，张起灵几乎完全恢复，吴邪这才敢问他，这些年到底发生了什么。

为了帮助张起灵恢复记忆，他们没有回金岭，而是从长白启程，直接回到了吴山当。坐在十年几乎没有变化的老院子里，张起灵开始回忆往事。

这件事，说来实在神奇，吴邪想来想去，觉得也只有老天能解释。

当初他们寻访霍仙姑，以霍玲尸骨归还霍家为条件，交换第三条蛇眉铜鱼的下落，却被告知，第三条蛇眉铜鱼已经被先帝沉于东海。

鱼已归海，自是希望渺茫。

没有了铜鱼，便寻不到下半卷的终极天书，张起灵的失魂症也难以痊愈。且他那时候走火入魔，随时可能疯狂而死，一切几乎陷入了死局。

而后，霍家老太太被朝廷赐死，张起灵进入先帝陵的事被汪家人告发，朝廷开始统计张起灵及其“同党”，吴邪为庇护张起灵重伤濒死，张起灵一夜白头。

吴邪被解家的续命人参救回了性命，张起灵却自知此事尚未完结，他不想牵连无辜，所以选择了离开。

但在离开前，有一个人找到了他，那个人也没有劝他，只是给了他一样东西。

这个人就是黑眼镜。

他给了张起灵一只“鱼”。

这只“鱼”和之前的两只很不同，大小，样式都不一样，并且年头远超过另外两只，可是做工的细节却彰显着这枚铜鱼与另外两只出于同一工匠之手。

世上只有三枚铜鱼，最后一只已经沉入东海，那这一只又是哪里来的？

黑眼镜说，这是他捡来的，他瞧着和小掌柜身上那个挺像，就留了下来，想着以后用来掉个包什么的，这会儿死马当活马医，让张起灵拿血试试。

黑眼镜并没有报什么希望，他知道如今这一切已经是死局，张起灵去意已决，吴邪生死有命，作为两个人共同的朋友，他虽不愿看到如今情形，却也无能为力。所以留下铜鱼便走了。

他大概也没有想到，这自己都觉得无聊的主意居然真的成了最后的契机。

这第四枚铜鱼虽然与前两没铜鱼并不相合，但是也同样有地图的痕迹，只是形式颇有些不同，张起灵废了一番心思后才解开。而地图上下卷终极天书的去向最终指向了长白山东夏遗迹。

进入长白山的时候，张起灵的身体已是强弩之末。

直到这个时候，他也不敢相信自己真的找到了转机，只是抱着试一试的心态。在进入石室前，他将来路封死。如果天果真不容他，那么长白地下就是他为自己择的最后一个归宿。他相信，只要找不到他的尸体，十年，二十年，三十年……吴邪总能忘记他，时间是最好的良药，世上总会再有一人走进他心里，抚平伤痛——只是遗憾，那个人不再是自己。

不知是不是这两个人太苦，连老天都看不下去。

张起灵一路顺着地图的指引，居然真的在长白山地下迷宫内找到了终极密卷的下部。彼时他已经连维持神智都十分困难，全靠着一股执念撑下来。

修习终极密卷的第一年，他整个人都是浑浑噩噩的，时而清醒，时而迷糊，时而觉得身处雪山，白玛妈妈站在茫茫雪地中对他笑，时而梦见自己在吴山当的小院子里，雨后的黄昏，小掌柜在笨拙地练着他教给他的一招一式，混汗如雨。可无论哪个梦境，当他醒来时，眼前都只有一片无边的黑暗和功体逆行的痛苦。

那些年，他几乎不确定自己是死了还是活着。

这大概就是地狱吧，无边无际，却又带着前世的记忆，生不来死不去，不得善终。

第五年，他醒着的时候终于多了一些，他开始一边练功，一边寻找出路，终于找到了南坡的出口。

面对久违的外界，张起灵迟疑了。

他的记忆所剩无几，随着下卷终极天书的修炼，他会经历一个脱胎换骨的阶段，在这个阶段，连着记忆也会彻底封存。如果吴邪看到了他的留言，来长白山寻他，而他离开了这里，又什么也不记得，那茫茫天涯，他要到哪里去寻自己呢？

张起灵转身又回到了迷宫，就在里面住了下来。

为了维持记忆，他每日都在走过的地方刻下吴邪的名字，刀子卷了用石头，石头磨平用血迹……第七年，下半部的终极密卷终于练成。

筋脉通畅的一瞬间，沉积在体内的邪气尽散，化为纯阳功体，助他内伤痊愈，与此同时，他的记忆也被封沉。

他变成了一个纯白的人，没有过去未来，没有前程因果——这是“终极”的代价。

他终于走出了洞口，但是面对下山的路却再度犹豫了。

脑海里有个声音告诉他，不能走，有人会来寻他，错过便是一辈子。

他看着自己七年来留下的痕迹，默念着吴邪两个字，每每对着空白的自己心生困惑，便用这两个字让自己平静下来，一晃，居然就又过了三年。

三年来他便在林间和地底生活，因为他一头白发，又身手敏捷，让山里的猎人以为是什么怪物，还差点惊动了官府。蓝袍人就是其中一个，他是村里功夫最好的猎人，他认出张起灵并不是什么怪物，甚至年龄看上去还没有他大，只是头发不知为什么都白了，大概只是得了某种怪病。

就这样，蓝袍人成了张起灵十年间第一个接触到的生人，倒也算不上朋友，只是默认了他的存在。蓝袍人赞赏张起灵的身手，一直想劝他下山，吴邪他们来的时候，蓝袍人已经经历了六次无功而返，这此如果张起灵再拒绝他，他就要放弃了。

没想到吴邪来了，他也没想到张起灵口中的等人居然是真的，居然真的有人穿越了整个长白山地下迷宫，来找他了。

整整十年，从生不如死身心折磨，到豁然开朗却望尽前尘，再到迷茫无解执守一方，在张起灵的描述间那么淡然，好像只是品了一杯清茶，燃了一夜烛光。只有吴邪能感同身受，只有吴邪知道这里面是怎样的惊涛骇浪。那清茶里是穿肠痛而不死的毒药，那烛光是心弦上绷着火花的三昧真火，每一刻都是酷刑。

可他却自私地窃喜，窃喜着万般波澜之后，他们还有机会后怕，有机会叹息。

回想当年，这其中种种不可谓不妙极，若是棋差一招，只怕两个人都是万劫不复。

可是，当一切尘埃落定，吴邪不禁疑问，黑眼镜的鱼，有是哪儿来的呢？若早知道这东西就在他们手里，又何必受这些煎熬？

吴邪问的时候，张起灵看了他一眼，眼中有疑惑也有意外。

“怎么，难道和我有关？”吴邪一怔。

张起灵摇头，又点头。

“到底什么意思？”

这人仿佛是今天一天说完了十年的话，而后便又恢复了老样子。

张起灵失笑，说了一个让吴邪完全没有想到的人名。

“是王盟。”

黑眼镜的蛇眉铜鱼是从王盟身上找到的。

当初黑眼镜在吴山当的时候，因为和王盟有些孽缘，便时时刻刻去寻小伙计开心，把小伙计吓得心惊胆战。不过也正是那时候，黑眼镜偶尔看到了王盟的钱袋子上有个有趣的事物，便顺手捞了过来，据为己有。

——正是那第四枚蛇眉铜鱼。

吴邪陷入沉思。

这……真是巧合吗？

王盟跟在他身边这么多年，除了对于他执着寻找张起灵这件事耿耿于怀，并没有其他的举动让他怀疑。而且这些年来，王盟也长成了一把好手，没有他在身边，吴邪还真是不怎么适应。所以他绝对相信王盟的为人——除了偶尔犯蠢，这个人，勉为其难也是他的好兄弟。

黑眼镜听闻了这事，也觉得匪夷所思，自己随手一个忙，居然真的打造一线生机，于是这个好事儿的人邀功的同时不忘把还在金岭生闷气的王盟也一路拎到了吴山当来。

“什么铜鱼？”

面对三堂会审，王盟觉得莫名其妙，而后瞪了张起灵一眼。

你看，这个小哥一回来，老板就又来欺负他了！

“你看看。”吴邪拍了他一下，又示意他别紧张，不是什么大事，把从张起灵那里得来的第四枚铜鱼给他看。

毕竟过去十年了，王盟对着东西想了一会儿，恍然大悟地一拍手。

“这不是我钱袋子上的吗？原来是叫你们拿走了，当初我还找了好一阵子。”

看样子他也不像知道什么，众人心如是想。

“王盟，这东西你是哪儿来的？”吴邪问。

“这个啊……”王盟陷入回忆，“我想想，这个好像是铺子里的东西啊，我拿来压钱袋子的。”

因为他老是没钱，袋子太轻了，所以弄了这么个东西拴在上面。

众人一时又看向吴邪，吴邪瞪眼。

“胡扯，我铺子里有没有这东西我还不知道吗？”

“不是不是，”王盟道，“不是这个铺子，是另一个铺子。”

“吴山当还有分号？”黑眼镜笑了。

吴邪却皱眉：“他说的不是我家。”

吴邪突然想起来，当初王盟来到吴山当的时候，衣着奇怪，身无分文，说话也像是脑子进了水似的前言不搭后语，后来一问才知道确实是被从水里捞上来的。大概是撞了脑子，王盟的记忆也是乱七八糟，只记得自己之前也是个古董铺子的伙计，老板和一个小哥走了，把铺子丢给他，他失足落水，就到了这里。

大概也是因为这个情结，所以后来吴邪当了武林盟主，王盟坚持跟着他，死也不回去看铺子，说是心里有阴影。

“你说的是你的前老板家？”吴邪问。

王盟点头。

吴邪皱眉，这可不好办了。那些事，王盟十年前就不记得了，何况十年后呢？而且——

吴邪板起脸：“就算你老板不在家，你也不能随便拿铺子里的东西啊。也亏得你老板信任你，还让你看铺子。”

虽然这不是重点，但是吴邪就是微妙地觉得不吐不快。

“看来是无从查起了，这世间还真就有这么奇妙的事。”黑眼镜笑了两声，“不管怎么说，这人情你们两口子欠大了，王盟有一份，我也得有一份！”

吴邪失笑：“德性。”

他们这些人之间，难道没有这个人情，就不是豁命相助的关系了？

“你那一份就先留着吧，别以为我不知道苏万明年要进京赶考了，放心，保证给他打点明白，至于王盟，我倒是有一份大礼。”吴邪笑吟吟地道。

王盟一怔，突然想到什么，扭头就跑。

55

八月十七，金岭山头锣鼓喧天，麒麟岩历经十年，再一次召开了武林大会。

这一次，江湖的同好全都走了正中间的大路，武林盟主的传承不再由朝廷左右，是真正属于武林人的盛会。这一次武林大会，不只有张吴齐解霍五家九门后人亮相，还有这些年江湖涌现的新的世家豪杰，一代新人换旧人，随着九门的式微，江湖势力又到了洗牌的时刻。

不过这一切，吴邪都不怎么关心。

十年间，他已经把自己该做的能做的都做完，接下来的江湖应该留给更年轻更有活力的人。

反正小哥回来了，他还管什么事？当然要开开心心地回去过好日子！

不过这个武林盟主他虽然不当了，也绝对不会还给张起灵。且不说张起灵要不要，他也舍不得张起灵一回来就这么辛苦。

他们两个人都曾经身不由己，这个头衔带着太多的心酸回忆，从来并非他们想要的。

三声锣鼓，传位仪式正式开始，只是吴邪早已不见踪影。

麒麟岩上，苏万开开心心地捧着鬼玺，像个小花童似的站在王盟面前：“请新任武林盟主上座！”

王盟一脸铁青，瞪着身后明显幸灾乐祸的一票人，小声咬着牙：“不用你们得意，这次是我掉以轻心，下一个就是你！”

在外人看来，只是王盟和颜悦色地和后辈交谈，越发显得新盟主平易近人。

这些年来，王盟就像吴邪在江湖上的分身，早就建立了威望，加上吴邪有意栽培，如今由他来承盟主之位，也算顺理成章。

至于更加更加年轻的苏万和黎簇——则是吴邪看中的下一代对象。

“别打我的主意，我可是读书人，”苏万笑眯眯的样子和某个戴眼镜痞坏痞坏的人如出一辙，“再说了，我还小呐，可不想管你们大人的事。”

“哎，吴邪让我给你带句话儿。”跟着苏万一起来的黎簇一如既往的没大没小。

碍于众人在场，王盟不好发火，只是眼睛都要把人瞪穿。

“有屁快放。”

“凶什么凶？又不是我要来的！吴邪说，以后江湖上的事，你就做主吧。要是真有什么处理不了的事，也不要指望他。他已经和上任盟主游山玩水去了，他也不知道自己会在哪儿。至于跑路这件事，你趁早死了心，张家人会盯紧你的。”

黎簇说完，一溜烟地跑了。

“我说完了，要骂就去骂吴邪！”

王盟铁青着脸，在小张哥和张千军万马的盯梢下，强忍着完成了仪式，笑中含泪地接受了众江湖人士的道贺，并在仪式一结束后，就冲到后山竖起中指嚎叫——

“吴邪，你给我等着！！！”

——谁要当什么武林盟主？他还连个对象都没有呢！

为什么是王盟？

后来也有人问过吴邪这个问题。

吴邪说，一来，他早有退隐的打算，王盟跟在他身边这么多年，能力其实一直是有的。可是这小子怂的很，不踢他一脚他永远只想找一颗大树缩着，所以吴邪毫不客气地把他踢出了出去。

第二则是因为，在张家，除了鬼玺之外，铜鱼也是武林盟主传承的信物之一，这件事张起灵也是知道的。在听说铜鱼在黑眼镜手里的时候，吴邪本来还窃喜了一下，心说终于能坑黑眼镜一把。没想到黑眼镜把锅一甩，稳稳地扣到了王盟的身上。

有铜鱼的人有资格接任盟主，王盟拿出了第四条铜鱼，这件事名正言顺。

至此，棺盖定论，再无反驳。

又或许很多事冥冥之中自有安排。

你看，盟主盟主，哪个“盟”？不就是王盟的“盟”——所以说他家这个伙计名字起的好哇。

吴邪走前，几乎把自己的人手和人脉全部都留给了王盟，他相信以王盟的能力，武林的下一个十年会很有趣。更不要说他还留了两个接班人，苏万小小年纪心细如发，无论走上仕途还是留在江湖，都前途不可限量，黎簇虽然别扭任性，但少年心怀一腔孤勇，有他当年风范。

新一代已经崛起，他们都将老去，再精彩的故事也将成为随风翻过的书页，新的篇章已然开启，属于少年们的故事正在书写。

而他呢？

他如今和张起灵到处游走，寻找能医治张起灵白发的药方。

当初他濒死，小哥备受煎熬一夜白头，这始终是他的遗憾。每每看见张起灵脸庞如旧，却只有发丝如雪，吴邪心里都难受得不行。他行遍万水千山，遍访名医，想让小哥的头发变黑，可终究无果。

尽管张起灵完全不在意，可是这件事却还是成了吴邪的心结。

张起灵看破不说破，只是默默地陪着他四处走访，在每一次吴邪失望的时候无言安慰。

他这一生，太多风雨，太多苦难，区区一头乌丝，换来一份牵绊，简直太过值得。但吴邪的奔波是他的一腔心意，所以他唯有陪伴。

这件事，吴邪真正的释然是在很多年之后。

那是一个明媚的早晨，他特别开心地给张起灵看一件东西。

在他掌心躺着一根白发，这是今晨他梳头的时候从梳子上发现的。

“是我的。”张起灵说。

吴邪板起脸：“不是！是我的！”

小哥的头是他梳的，他怎么会不知道是谁的头发。

“我的。”张起灵固执地道。

“这是我的，我的头发！”吴邪十分坚持，而且看起来很是喜悦。

旁人不明所以，不过是长了一根白头发，这两人怎么就这样了，一个好似发生了什么天大的好事，一个皱着眉头一脸抗拒。

吴邪自是知道张起灵的想法，他不愿意看吴邪的白发，他不想岁月终究在他的少年身上留下痕迹。

可是吴邪并不在意。

“小哥，人都会老的。”

如今的张起灵修炼了终极下卷，内伤痊愈的同时，身体的时间也重新开始了轮转。真正的“终极”是一份起死回生的馈赠，而并非身不由己的病态长生。在那十年里，老天终于收回了这份沉重的独爱，许他张起灵做回了一个凡人。

吴邪笑着将那银丝仔细地存放起来，和今晨枕畔发现的张起灵的头发放在一起。

一样的颜色，如雪如银。

他头一歪，整个人松松地靠着张起灵，用前所未有的轻松语气说：“你看，我头发也白了，这样，我们就一样了。”

张起灵沉默良久，到底，嘴边漾起清浅的温柔。

“嗯。”

——原来，那么多年他一直没有老，为的不过是等一个人，和他一起，白头偕老。

《武林盟主》End


	2. Chapter 2

“周少爷，您和您朋友在休息室稍等一下。手术结束后我来通知您。”

周宗贤在护士手里结果两杯热茶，道了声谢谢。

“喝点水，吓着了？”

詹及雨这才回过神来，接过周宗贤递过来的纸杯，点点头。

“你妈妈忽然晕过去，你不打救护车，跟我打电话干什么？”周宗贤想想当时的场景他就觉得无奈。自己接了电话，詹及雨的声音让他以为他出了什么事儿。结果妈妈晕过去他连120都不知道打，抱着手机跟自己瞎说一通，自己缓了大半天才听明白发生了什么。

“谢谢你啊。”詹及雨喝了口水。

“詹及雨......”周宗贤一屁股坐到詹及雨旁边。

詹及雨皱皱眉，周宗贤的身上带着他陌生的味道。

“你这么想着我，看来我在你心里是这么可靠的形象吗？”

詹及雨转头看着周宗贤，目光触及到那人的衣领内侧，浅浅的口红印，不这么近距离根本看不到。心里酸涩，他快速眨了下眼睛，道：“不是。丁叔的电话打不通。”

果然，周宗贤的脸色在听到“丁叔”的时候立刻沉了下来。

“丁叔？我是什么？你丁叔的备胎吗？”周宗贤一把捏住詹及雨的下巴。

“周少爷在意吗？”詹及雨不闪不避的回应着周宗贤仿佛要把他吞下去的目光，“我看是我耽误了周少爷今晚的约会了吧？”

“什么？”

詹及雨眼神里带着一丝嘲讽，目光划过周宗贤的领口。周宗贤顺着他的目光看下去，在看到那个口红印时候脸色僵住了。他不知道为什么，只是刹那间的心虚，但是很快被他压了下去。

詹及雨打开周宗贤的手：“今晚谢谢你了，医药费我会还给你的。”

“还？好啊，这是账单，你看看吧。”周宗贤从口袋里拿出一张单子扔给詹及雨。

詹及雨脸色一变：“怎么可能这么贵？”

“你找我送医院，这大半夜的我当然是来这种私人医院了。”周宗贤脸上尽是狡黠的笑意。

“行。”詹及雨朝着周宗贤比了个中指，“我出去走走。”

“哎哎哎哎！”周宗贤见詹及雨要出门，赶紧起身把人拉住，“钱算得清，人情你打算怎么还我。”

“什么人情？”

“咱俩什么关系？我为什么要帮你?”

“同学。”

“我可不会大半夜的接一个普通同学的电话。”

“你......”

“你要是承认你是我的小情儿，那你连钱都不用还了。我认真的哦。”

詹及雨被“小情儿”刺得有些难过。

“周宗贤，咱们不是都分手了？你这样有意思吗？”

“没意思。”周宗贤邪笑一声，“不过我倒是不介意等会儿阿姨醒了自我介绍一下。你还没跟你家里出柜呢吧？”

詹及雨眼睛猛地睁大。

“不想这么麻烦也可以......”周宗贤伸手锁上了休息室的门，“在这里陪我做一次。”

“不可能。”

詹及雨绕开周宗贤想要开门，又被周宗贤拉到了怀里，牢牢锁住。

“周宗贤你放开我！这里是医院，你疯了吗？”

“没有。我清醒得很。你这几天有没有和别人做过？”周宗贤说话间已经开始低头在詹及雨颈间啃咬，另一只手伸进詹及雨的T恤内在光滑的脊背上抚摸。

詹及雨觉得浑身的细胞在周宗贤的抚摸下都颤栗起来，周宗贤一直把自己当一个泄欲的工具这一认知更是让他心痛万分。原本老家的妈妈暑假来京城旅游，却没想到晚上突然晕了过去，他惊慌失措，等回过神来已经拨出了周宗贤的电话。对妈妈身体的担忧本就让他焦躁不已，周宗贤在和自己分开后仍旧风流快活让他更加憋闷，此时再加上周宗贤更加放肆和饱含羞辱意味的话语，让詹及雨越发的脆弱敏感起来。

“周，宗，贤！”

詹及雨沙哑和狼狈的声音让周宗贤吓了一跳。

豆大的泪珠顺着詹及雨的脸颊滴落在周宗贤的手背上。

情绪寻到了突破口而一发不可收拾。周宗贤震惊地看着詹及雨在自己面前哭的上气不接下气。詹及雨痛恨自己这个样子，但他忍不住。他觉得自己太失败了。他曾经那么喜欢丁小伟，为了丁小伟愿意去改变，去努力，考上大学，称为能让他丁叔刮目相看的人。他从小被宠到大，没吃过什么苦，可是发现了自己的性向之后，交了个男朋友没想到倒霉事却一桩接着一桩。眼前这个人就是自己这辈子最大的煞星。可是自己居然无可救药的喜欢上了这个人。他一次次地用自己可笑的自尊心去试探，去掩藏，哪怕希望能得到一点点不同的答案。

可是周宗贤给他的，永远是不屑和嘲讽。

“你哭什么？”

周宗贤心里阵阵烦躁。他胡乱的揉了揉头发，命令道：“别哭了！”

詹及雨抽噎着，心里暗骂，我能忍得住我也不想哭啊。

“你他妈别哭了，听到没？有什么好哭的，不想做就不做了。”

周宗贤从来没有哄过人，哪怕以前交往过的女朋友哭了，他都没有哄过。

“......”詹及雨听到周宗贤的话，真想给他一耳光。

周宗贤重重地呼了口气，伸出手在詹及雨身前比划了半天，总算把人抱进自己怀里。

“好了，别哭了。”

“你身上很臭。”

“有吗？”

周宗贤抬起胳膊闻了闻，想起自己从什么地方赶过来的，松开人把西服外套脱掉扔到沙发上，又把人冲进抱进怀里。

“好了吗？”

“还成吧。”

“德行。”

手术时间不长，护士来叫人的时候詹及雨正靠在周宗贤肩膀上差点睡着。周宗贤揉了下肩膀，一脸不耐烦：“重死了，赶紧去看看你妈妈吧。”

“啊......”

“手术很成功。”护士礼貌地站在门口笑得平易近人。

詹及雨一下回过神来，激动的从沙发上弹起来，跟着护士出了休息室。

他这一系列动作太过迅速连贯，中间甚至都没有看周宗贤一眼。周宗贤撇撇嘴，拿起西服外套也跟了上去。

刚做完手术的医生给詹及雨介绍了目前妈妈的情况和一些术后要注意的事项。

周宗贤在门口看着詹及雨认真的侧脸，鼻头还是红红的，看上去有点可爱。

医生离开后，詹及雨才看到门口的周宗贤。

“你......”

“哦，想起我来了？”周宗贤打了个哈欠，懒懒地看了他一眼。

“今天谢谢你了。”

“嗯。”

气氛突然变得有些尴尬。詹及雨手握住T恤下摆，想了半天才蹦出一句：“钱我会还给你的。”

周宗贤表情僵住，大概是没想到詹及雨会这么说。他耸耸肩，一脸无所谓的样子：“行，你想还就还吧。”

这下换詹及雨惊讶了：“就这样？”他以为周宗贤还会想什么方法来要挟他。

“啊，就这样。”周宗贤把西服穿上，“你要在这里陪着你妈妈吗？那我回去了。折腾到这么晚，困死我了。明天我还要上班呢。”

“啊......”

“你好像还有什么话要说？”周宗贤饶有兴趣地挑挑眉，詹及雨一脸有口难开的样子让他多了几丝好奇。

“额......我......还是谢谢你吧。”

“你既然觉得这么感谢我。那你搬回来吧，怎么样？”周宗贤说完，詹及雨刚刚还放松的神情立刻紧绷起来，他有些不悦，“怎么，你就这么排斥我？算了，不搬就不搬吧。”

周宗贤说着就像转身。

“为什么？”

“什么？”脚步顿住。

“为什么你想让我搬回去？”

詹及雨咬着嘴唇，他感受心脏疯狂的跳动着仿佛要冲破他的胸腔。

“为什么......”周宗贤托着下巴仿佛在认真思考，突然眼波一闪，“因为我喜欢你？”

詹及雨心一下子提到了嗓子眼。

“你是盼着我这么说吗？哈哈哈，你看你的表情。”

心脏重重地落回原地。

詹及雨三步并两步跑过去把人往外推：“滚滚滚。”

“哎，你就是这么对待你恩人的？”周宗贤抓住门框。

“滚吧你，混蛋！”詹及雨小脸通红。

周宗贤看着有趣，转身拉住詹及雨的肩膀，把人压在了门上，四目相对。

“其实吧......我今天去我家公司上班了。然后觉得烦了一天之后，如果家里有个人等我的话，挺幸福的。”

詹及雨怔在原地。

此时的周宗贤，刘海软软地趴在额前，眼睛微弯，嘴角翘起一个好看的弧度，看上去就是一副真诚又阳光的少年模样，笑笑地看着自己。

第一次没有戏谑、没有邪气，他居然脑海里蹦出了“乖巧”和“温柔”两个词。

詹及雨忍不住想，周宗贤到底是个什么样的人呢？有时候他霸道蛮横，总是喜欢逼迫他威胁他，有的时候他自私任性的像个小孩，什么道理都讲不通。他总是把自己的生活搅得一团乱，但却会在他求助的时候立即赶过来，递给自己一杯热水，给自己一个哪怕并不怎么情愿的拥抱。

然后他跟自己说，也会觉得幸福。

“什么意思？”

“听不懂人话啊。”周宗贤拍了詹及雨额头一下，“意思就是，跟你在一起，我很开心啊。”

詹及雨在心里松了口气。

只是开心，还是没有喜欢。

谢天谢地，差一点又上当了。

“好，我搬回去。”

詹及雨发现周宗贤突然忙了起来。

虽然周宗贤口口声声说自己去家里的企业实习了，但是詹及雨以为周宗贤又是被周谨行逼着去混日子。可没想到周宗贤居然很忙的样子，有的时候还会把工作带回家里做。

詹及雨的哥哥们来把妈妈转回了老家的医院，方便照顾。临走的时候他哥哥问詹及雨要不要请那个好心的同学吃顿饭以示感谢，被詹及雨拒绝了。他可不想周宗贤和他的事儿被他家里人发现。他或许会出柜，但不是现在。

把家里人送走，詹及雨给周宗贤打了几个电话没人接，他就自己买了点吃的。回到家看到周宗贤坐在客厅茶几前，对着电脑噼里啪啦的敲字，吓了一跳。

“你怎么在家里？”

周宗贤带着黑框眼镜，让他看上去斯文无害极了。

“我怎么不能在家里？”

“那我给你打电话你怎么不接？”

“哦......”周宗贤翻了翻满桌子的纸质资料，在一个角落里翻出手机，“哎，没看到。”

詹及雨觉得自己是见鬼了：“你是周宗贤吗？”

周宗贤奇怪地看了他一眼，又把目光移回电脑：“傻了吗你，快去做饭，饿死我了。”

詹及雨“嘁”了一声，自己进了厨房。

周宗贤继续在电脑前忙活着。

自从詹及雨再次回来之后，他也很久没出去和朋友玩儿了。崔颢和孙文找了他好几次，他都给拒绝了。一是他有一个金融理财产品的灵感，要把它落实成企划书，第二就是，他又不是没有床伴，犯得着去找那些不干不净的小鸭子？

何况家里有人等着他，那感觉真的还不赖。

手机“滋滋——”

是周谨行发来的短信。

——晚上7：00，xx酒店xx厅，崔家的酒会。

周宗贤看到崔家就知道了，毕竟崔颢刚从国外回来，国内的人际关系还是需要靠着社交场合梳理的。

“吃饭了！”没一会儿，詹及雨的声音从厨房里传出来。

“来了！”周宗贤进了厨房，帮着詹及雨端菜到餐厅，“对了，我晚上有个酒会，不在家里吃了。”

詹及雨“哦”了一声，道：“今天我哥还说要请你吃饭呢。”

周宗贤愣了一下：“你哥？今晚吗？那我......”

“我给推了。”詹及雨抢白。

周宗贤调笑道：“为什么要推了？正好我可以见见家长啊。”

詹及雨没搭理他这句话，道：“你晚上不回来，我就去丁叔那里吃饭了。我告诉你一声，省得像上次一样。”

周宗贤冷哼一声：“丁小伟居然还没烦了你啊。”

“丁叔对我好着呢。”

“啪”地一声，周宗贤把筷子摔到桌子上：“丁叔丁叔丁叔，你烦不烦。”

“我当然不烦。”

“你真的还喜欢他？”

“对啊。我喜欢他。”

两个人目光相触，彼此皆是翻滚着难以言喻的情绪。

周宗贤弯了弯嘴角：“你想喜欢就喜欢吧，反正他喜欢的人是我二哥。”说完，他饭也不吃了，站起身往客厅走。

詹及雨看着一桌子没怎么动过的饭菜，赌气地往嘴里塞了一大口。

詹及雨下午又出门打工了，周宗贤继续在家里写企划书。大概六点过，周宗贤接到了孙文的电话，意思是要跟他一起去酒会。孙文人已经到了楼下，一直催促着周宗贤下楼，最后导致周宗贤人到了酒店才发现手机忘了拿。

“催催催，都怪你。”

孙文着实委屈：“自己丢三落四，怪我啊。”

“我回去拿吧。”

“这晚高峰，你一来一去酒会就快结束了吧。”

崔颢想了想：“有人有你家密码么？让他给你送来。”

周宗贤立刻想到了詹及雨，可是他不记得詹及雨的手机号了。正巧周谨行和崔颢的大哥并肩走了过来，周宗贤想着他肯定有詹及雨的电话，他没有丁小伟总归是有的吧，便赶紧走了过去。

“二哥，你有詹及雨手机号吗？”

周谨行被周宗贤拉到一边，听到他的话，脸上没什么表情：“你还在和他住一起？”

“说来话长，二哥你有电话吗？我手机忘在家里了。”

周谨行拨了詹及雨的电话，然后把手机递给周宗贤。两人三言两语结束了通话，凭借周谨行这么多年跟人打交道的经历，足够判断的出两个人的关系已经不可能是普通同学甚至是床伴那么简单了。

“你们在交往吗？”

“什么？”周宗贤被周谨行问的一愣，随后立刻否认，“不是，就是个床伴而已。”

“只是个床伴，你们住在一起？”

“那你当时不还和丁小伟住一起？”

“你觉得一样吗？”

周宗贤无法反驳。他和詹及雨确实没有在交往，他爱玩周谨行也知道，他甚至都想得到周谨行肯定把自己曾经所有的床伴都调查过一遍，但是只有詹及雨，是他同居了的。

周谨行把手机收回口袋，娓娓道：“你也知道我天生喜欢男人，但是你不一样，同性恋不是那么好玩的。何况你想想你爸妈，他们会同意你这么玩下去？”

“周总！”

不远处有人叫了一声，周谨行回过头，立刻笑得十分商业，冲那人招了招手，然后转头对周宗贤道：“你自己把握好，我先过去了。”

周宗贤心里突然有些烦躁。有什么好把握的，对于詹及雨，他其实从没有什么想法。看他被自己欺负的样子觉得挺好玩的，在家里有他陪着不至于那么孤单，跟他在一起不需要拿出那些自我保护机制，两个人各取所需，不是挺好的吗？

肩头搭上一双手。周宗贤回头，对上崔颢那张娃娃脸。周宗贤不得不承认，崔颢这张脸是挺有看头的，但是那一身风流气实在是和他乖巧的脸蛋不搭。

“愁什么呢，板着张臭脸。”崔颢笑眯眯地问他。

“没什么。”

“打电话了？”

“嗯。”

崔颢伸了个懒腰，靠在旁边的玻璃墙上：“真是无聊极了，连个对口味的都没有。”

周宗贤撇嘴：“商业酒会，又不是让你来相亲的。”

崔颢懒懒地“哦”了一声。

周宗贤和他并肩站着，目光落在不远处崔家大哥身上，问：“你就没想过，凭什么是你大哥，不是你？”

“他运气好呗，比我早出生五年。”崔颢一脸不在意的样子。

“......”

“怎么，你难道还有别的想法？”

周宗贤没说话。

“你看着办吧，人生不就图个乐呵，非要把自己搞的那么累干什么。”

“你是挺乐呵的。回国之后是不是夜夜笙歌了？”

“啧，这你就不懂了，我夜夜笙歌是为了什么？还不是为了找一个小爷我喜欢的人。”

周宗贤一脸被雷劈到的表情：“就你？我怎么不信呢。”

“我可是很专情的。”

“......”周宗贤懒得吐槽了。

两个人又聊了一会儿，周谨行就过来喊他了。

“宗贤，詹及雨来了，在酒店楼下。”

崔颢一听这名字来了精神：“哎哎哎？给你送手机的？”

“嗯。”周宗贤打算去酒店门口。崔颢紧紧跟着他：“带上我啊，这里好无聊。知道你家密码，关系不一般啊？这名字听上去像是男生吧。”

崔颢嘻嘻哈哈的态度让周宗贤有些不耐，他停下脚步，警告崔颢：“跟我去可以，别乱说话。”

“还不许乱说？”崔颢更好奇了，“不是你什么小情儿吧？”

“不是。”周宗贤否定。

“那说说怎么了嘛。”

两个人你一言我一语的很快到了酒店门口。詹及雨坐在空旷华丽地大厅里，低头玩手机，刘海遮住了他的大半张脸。崔颢顺着周宗贤的目光看过去，不怀好意地吹了声口哨：“哎哟，小男孩？”

“闭嘴。”

周宗贤走过去。詹及雨听到脚步声，慢慢抬起头，看到他脸上表情也没什么变化，显然还没忘记中午两个人的不快。

“喏，手机。”詹及雨手腕纤细，手指修长，“别忘了跑腿费。”

“真是......”周宗贤把手机接过去，“没什么事儿你回去吧。”

詹及雨直接冷着脸就要走人，结果刚走几步突然被拉住了。他惊讶地对上一张娃娃脸。

娃娃脸满脸兴奋地对周宗贤说：“宗贤宗贤，这是谁啊？介绍一下？”

凭着Gay的直觉，他预感这个娃娃脸是弯的，便想着把手抽回来。可是娃娃脸看上去可爱，手劲儿却不小，他挣脱了一下居然没有挣脱开。

周宗贤张了张口，目光落在詹及雨被握着的手腕上，怎么看怎么别扭。他上前把崔颢拉回来，直接把人往电梯方向推：“一个学长，没什么好介绍的。”

“学长？学长知道你家密码？”

詹及雨看着两个人离开的背影，松了口气，他看到周宗贤给那个娃娃脸说了什么，娃娃脸一脸惊讶的表情。

詹及雨猜心里翻了个白眼，周宗贤肯定没说自己什么好话。

他刚想移步，突然那个娃娃脸竟然转过头来了，两个人正对上目光。

詹及雨脚下动作僵住。

娃娃脸的眼神带着一股浓浓的侵略意味，仿佛要把他扒光了一样。

——你好啊

“小詹，8号桌收一下。”

“哎来了！”詹及雨把手机放进口袋，直接忽略了这条陌生人的信息。

——你还记得我吗？

詹及雨无语，这发错了吧。

——你好，你发错人了。

回复回去，詹及雨继续忙活起来。

“小詹，帮我点一下单，我接个电话。”

“好的，小米姐。”

短信又不依不饶地回复过来。

——没发错，你是詹及雨。

詹及雨愣住，很快回复回去。咖啡店门口小人偶的“欢迎光临”格外欢乐。

——你是谁？

——抬头。

刚刚点完单的两个中学生去取餐。詹及雨抬起头，靠着柜台站着的娃娃脸轻轻抬手。

“Hi～”

“......”

詹及雨顿觉不妙。这个人和周宗贤关系不错，和周宗贤是一类人这是詹及雨先入为主给这个人打上的标签。跟他们接触，就要时刻提防小心，他们说的话连百分之三十都不能相信，要不然吃亏的绝对是自己。

这都是周宗贤给他的教训。

“先生你好，需要点什么？”

詹及雨扳着脸。

“嗯......冰美式。”

“好的。还需要搭配什么甜点吗？”

“你给我推荐一下吧。你让我搭配什么我都听你的。”

詹及雨在心里比了个中指。

“一共19元，刷卡还是付现？”

娃娃脸“咦”了一下，从钱包里拿出钞票递给詹及雨：“你不记得我了？”

詹及雨把零钱找给娃娃脸：“先生，我们见过吗？”

“哈。”娃娃脸拿出手机在詹及雨面前晃了晃，“我刚还给你发短信了啊。”

“我并没有收到什么短信。”

“啧，真不愧是宗贤的人，还挺难搞的。”

詹及雨垂下眼帘，手指点着收银机的屏幕：“先生，取餐在旁边。”

娃娃脸回头看了一下，没有新的客人来，干脆就赖在收银台前：“我叫崔颢。”

“......”

“你是宗贤的学长？”

“......”

“你是gay吧？”

“你胡说什么？”詹及雨怒视着娃娃脸，低声警告。

“小詹，麻烦你了。”原本该在收银台的女孩儿打完电话回来。

“不客气。”詹及雨出了收银台，崔颢正好跟上去。

“喂，别这么冷淡嘛，大家都是同道中人，坐下来聊聊？”

“......”詹及雨在打扫卫生，可是娃娃脸就跟个跟屁虫一样，他走到哪里就跟到哪里，实在是有碍观瞻。詹及雨瞪了他一眼，转身走到取餐处，把娃娃脸的冰美式往他身前一推。

娃娃脸穿着白衬衣，下意识地往后退了一大步。

“先生，我跟你没什么好说的，这是你的咖啡，请你找地方坐吧。”

崔颢淡笑着接过咖啡，觉得刚才也确实招惹了不少其他顾客的目光，便找了个位子坐下了。他看着詹及雨穿着制服的背影，眼里闪烁着盎然的色彩。

——真有意思。

——？

——你的那个学长

对方没有再回复，直接打了电话过来。

周宗贤声音阴沉：“你在干什么？”

“喝咖啡啊。准确的说，是在你小学长上班的地方喝咖啡。”

“崔颢，我警告你，别碰他。”

“他不就是你的学长吗？”

“你.......！”

“宗贤，咱们这么多年朋友了，我不跟你拐弯抹角。”崔颢敛了些脸上嬉笑的神色，手指握着吸管轻轻搅动着咖啡，“我看上他了，我要追他。”

“你再说一遍？”

“我说，我看上他了。”

“你！......你认真的？”

“宗贤，咱俩不一样。我天生就是弯的，你知道吧。你喜欢女人，你到最后肯定会找个女人成家。我不一样，你以为我就想整天跟这个睡跟那个干啊？谁不想给自己找个伴儿？”

“......”

“我话就放这儿了。你要是跟他没什么，就尽早别纠缠不清了。”

“......”

“就这样。你看你什么时候让他从你家搬出来？”

回答他的是电话另一边“嘟嘟嘟”的忙音。

“对不起，您拨打的电话暂时无法接通，请稍候......”

詹及雨挂上电话，转身又对上崔颢那张笑的人畜无害的娃娃脸。自从上次崔颢来过以后，便更加轻车熟路，每天下午准时报到，弄得店里的同事看他俩的目光都古怪里透着些暧昧。

更让詹及雨百思不得其解的是，周宗贤从崔颢来咖啡馆的那一天后，晚上就不回家住了。他打电话问，对方只说在忙着产品上市，要在公司加班。

他不太相信一向懒散的周宗贤会突然野心勃勃起来。

“你今天几点下班啊？”

詹及雨打扫完崔颢旁边的一张桌子，经过崔颢的时候被那人拉住了手腕。

“不告诉你。”

“你告不告诉我有什么区别嘛，反正我都会等你到下班啊。”

“......”詹及雨突然觉得，比起周宗贤那种只会霸王硬上弓的，崔颢这种毒蛇一样的人，被缠上会更加危险。

詹及雨不再搭理崔颢，崔颢还真就安安静静地坐在角落里，玩一玩手机，看一看杂志，有的时候看着詹及雨发会儿呆，也没给詹及雨造成什么太大的影响。

大概六点多，詹及雨总算下班了。他跟小米打了招呼，就去更衣室换衣服打算从后门偷偷溜走。可是抱着书包，打开后门的时候，一道声音响起吓得他书包都掉到了地上。

“你下班啦？”

崔颢一点也没生气一样，俯身把詹及雨的书包捡起来：“要不要一起吃饭？”

詹及雨一把夺过书包：“不用了。”

“自己一个人吃饭多寂寞啊？我也一个人，互相做个伴不是挺好？”

“我不是一个人。”

“宗贤最近很忙吧。”

“不是周宗贤。”詹及雨想起周宗贤就来气。

“那我送你？”

“不用了。”詹及雨拔腿就想离开，他对崔颢想做什么一点兴趣都没有。

“哎，詹及雨，我又不会吃了你，你这么怕我做什么？”

“傻子才信你的鬼话。”詹及雨冷笑着看着他。

崔颢没想到他会这么说，愣了一下，松开抓着詹及雨的手，一脸诚恳：“好吧，我是想睡你。但是那是因为我喜欢你啊。你放心，你不答应我不会碰你。”

詹及雨不理他，转身就走。

“喂，宗贤根本不喜欢你，你们也不会有什么结果，跟我在一起试试，你吃亏吗？”

“我和周宗贤本来就没什么。”

“那你搬出来了吗？”

“什么？”詹及雨惊讶地转过头。

“你以为在我知道你手机号的时候，我不会调查你吗？你和宗贤一直住在一起，你们怎么认识的，做过什么，宗贤都告诉我了。”

詹及雨惊愕地不知道该说什么，只能半张着嘴，死死盯着崔颢的脸，希望能在那表情里找出半点说谎的痕迹。

“你们多久没见面了？”

“......”

“他在躲着你，你不会连这都感觉不到吧？”

詹及雨想到这几天周宗贤的反应，不知不觉崔颢已经走到他的面前。

“你我都是天生弯，应该心里最清楚，他那种男女通吃的人最碰不得吧。”

萦绕在鼻尖的男士香水味，是和周宗贤身上完全不同的味道。

“我跟他一起长大，对宗贤，我再了解不过了。”

“跟他在一起凑活，何必呢？”

詹及雨手握成拳，他本来就没在周宗贤身上有什么期待。不管他和周宗贤的关系能维持多久，最后是和平分手还是相看两厌，周宗贤都不会是那个他生活里该有的人。

只是周宗贤没有玩够，他摆脱不了，他试过，只是让自己越来越糟，所以只能被动地等待着周宗贤收手。可是眼前这个人，不管是不是真的喜欢他，可以成为他摆脱周宗贤的契机吗？

崔颢清秀的五官在眼前放大。

詹及雨大脑一片空白。

轻柔的吻，和周宗贤完全不同的触感。

......

“小詹啊？他刚进去换衣服，我不知道他走没走。走的话估计是在后门。”

周宗贤看了眼手表：“我能进去找找他吗？”

“我们里面不对外开放的，不好意思。不然先生你去后门那边看看？他可能没走远。”

“那谢谢了。”

周宗贤皱眉，出了咖啡馆。夕阳洒在高大的建筑物上，反射的光让他眯了眯眼睛。不远处那辆火红的法拉利，他认得。

崔颢的车。

周宗贤想到什么，抬腿绕过咖啡馆，进了侧面的小巷。咖啡馆后门连接着一个小区。几个小男孩抱着足球吵吵闹闹地在他身边窜过。

“两个男的在亲嘴哎。”

“你看错了吧？”

“真的是两个男的。”

周宗贤顿了一下，紧接着加快了脚步。  
詹及雨是第二次来到这家私人医院了。

白天依旧没什么人，高额的住院费和挂号费自动过滤了大部分人。詹及雨在一面照片墙前来回踱步，上面挂着医院董事会成员、医院管理层还有知名教授照片。然后詹及雨看到了一张和周宗贤有几分相似的周姓男人的脸。宏运华中区的CEO，周宗贤的父亲。

这是他第一次，没有抗拒的去了解周宗贤周围的人，而不只是单独的把周宗贤和他的那个家庭隔绝开来。

“小雨。”

詹及雨回头，崔颢嘴角发青，但还是噙着一抹温良绅士的笑容，他本身就长了一张和蔼可亲的脸，只要微微勾一勾嘴角，就能比周宗贤看上去温柔很多。崔颢看到詹及雨面前的照片，“哦”了一句：“你在看周叔叔的介绍？”

“随便看看。什么周叔叔？”

崔颢似乎并没有任何怀疑，道：“宗贤的父亲啊，这个就是。”他伸出手在周宗贤父亲的照片上指了指。

“哦......”詹及雨转过身背对着墙。

“我以为你很感兴趣。你知道宗贤多少事儿......”

“崔颢，我不喜欢你。我也不相信你会喜欢我。”詹及雨打断崔颢的话。

崔颢愣了一下，似乎没想到詹及雨会这么说，然后他扯出一个笑容：“哎？这么直接啊？你可以说你考虑考虑。”

“我不会考虑的。”

“为什么呢？你连宗贤也会......”

“我已经说了，我和周宗贤不是那种关系，所以也不存在考虑不考虑的问题。”詹及雨皱起秀气的眉，“你大概误会了。”

“哎？”崔颢很惊讶似的，“可我觉得宗贤真的挺喜欢你的哦。”

詹及雨还没在崔颢的话里回过神来，就听到有人在叫他的名字。

“詹及雨先生，在吗？”

“啊？”

“哎，宗贤那个小子，让我出来叫你，我还想拖会儿时间，他就等不及了。”崔颢吹了声口哨，“你去看他吧，我走了。”

詹及雨点点头，刚想迈开步子，突然又被崔颢拉了回来，在脸上亲了一口：“我没说要放弃哦。既然你和宗贤不是那种关系，那我追你你管不着吧。”

“......”

“快去吧。”崔颢笑的淡淡的，詹及雨忽然发现，崔颢好像一直都是这么笑眯眯没有脾气的样子，不管自己说过分的话还是拒绝的话，他始终都没有生气过。

“詹及雨先生吗？”

“啊，是。”

“周先生在A302等您呢。”护士小姐提醒道。

“哦好的。谢谢。”

不自觉的加快了脚步。

他没想到周宗贤会突然来咖啡馆找他。崔颢的吻刚刚落下来的时候，周宗贤的声音传来他以为是自己的幻觉。因为他丧气地发现，就算和别的男人接吻，他脑子里总是会潜意识的蹦出周宗贤的脸。詹及雨还没来得及反应，崔颢已经被周宗贤抓住领子扯到一边。

周宗贤穿着黑色的西装，衬得他脸色更加苍白，眼窝下有一圈青黑，嘴唇也毫无血色。詹及雨第一次看到这么憔悴的周宗贤，他没听清崔颢说了什么，但是这句话无疑往周宗贤的怒火上又加了把柴，让周宗贤直接一拳挥在了崔颢的脸上。

“我他妈让你离他远点，别不识好歹。要不是看在以前兄弟的份儿上，我搞死你！”

崔颢被打的踉跄了几步，靠在墙上缓了缓。“你想怎么搞我？求你爸，还是求你二哥。嗯？”

詹及雨心知肚明这句话完全是周宗贤的死穴。果然，周宗贤像是只炸了毛的狮子，抬起手又要给崔颢一拳，结果拳头还没落下，周宗贤自己先晕了过去。

詹及雨和崔颢都愣住了，赶紧手忙家乱地把人送到医院。

医生说周宗贤是低血糖，劳累过度，没什么大碍。詹及雨轻轻推开病房门，护士不知什么时候已经离开了。周宗贤安静地躺在床上，脸色还是很憔悴。他听到声音，睁开眼睛，瞳孔周围有淡淡的血丝。并不似平时那般嚣张或者有攻击力的眼神，却看得詹及雨心里蓦地一疼。

“傻站那儿干嘛？过来啊。”

詹及雨翻了个白眼，不情愿地坐到床边的椅子上。

“怎么，嫌弃我打扰到你们了？”

“你怎么了？怎么会晕倒？”詹及雨问。

周宗贤没好气道：“新产品上线，我和团队连着好几个晚上盯着后台，生怕出问题，大概睡眠不足吧，就忽然晕过去了。”

“啊......”

周宗贤看到詹及雨颇为惊讶的表情，不满道：“你这是什么表情？”

“没，你突然这么努力，我都有点不认识你了。”

周宗贤翻了个白眼：“你以为你多了解我？”

詹及雨苦笑一声：“我确实不了解你。”

周宗贤觉得詹及雨这句话莫名其妙，想到崔颢，气又不打一处来：“崔颢跟你说什么了？”

“他说他喜欢我。”

“然后呢？”

“什么然后？”

“你说什么了？你答应了？”周宗贤想抬起脖子，但用力过猛大脑一阵眩晕，又倒回了枕头。

詹及雨吓了一跳，赶紧解释：“我没答应。我不喜欢他。”

周宗贤想到两个人接吻的样子，心里就一阵恼火，不打算轻易放过詹及雨：“不可能吧，我看你跟他接吻挺享受的啊。”

詹及雨脸一下子红了。

周宗贤眯起眼睛，抬了抬下巴，命令道：“过来，吻我。”

“你疯了？”詹及雨瞪大眼睛。

“快点，我不喜欢重复第二遍。”

“你现在还有力气命令我？”詹及雨站起身，后退了一步，挑衅似的看着他。

周宗贤看着詹及雨不服输的小模样，没忍住“噗”地笑了起来。

詹及雨一头雾水地看着周宗贤一边笑一边咳嗽。

“你笑什么？”

“詹及雨，我说什么你就不听什么是不是？你非要逆着我的意思？”周宗贤笑够了，还有几丝残留在唇边，“不逗你了，你过来吧。”

詹及雨咬着嘴唇，犹豫了片刻，还是坐了回去。

“我跟崔颢说了，不准去惹你，没想到他小子居然还敢去找你。多久了？”

“一周多了。”

“这么久你都不告诉我？”

“我为什么要告诉你？”

“为什么？你都不觉得烦？”

詹及雨把目光移到周宗贤插着输液针的手上，詹及雨一直觉得周宗贤的手很好看，骨节分明，手指修长：“我就不能考虑吗？崔颢喜欢我，愿意跟我谈恋爱。难道我要放弃一个男朋友选择你这个炮友？”

周宗贤被詹及雨的问题问住了，看了对方半天，才大脑空白地挤出一句：“你想谈恋爱？”

这句话真是太烂了。

周宗贤几乎是说出口就后悔的肠子发青。

詹及雨手指抠着膝盖，沉思片刻，才看向周宗贤，“嗯”了一声，那声音很轻，像只小猫在周宗贤的心里挠了一下，然后又轻巧地跳开。

“谈恋爱就更不能找崔颢这样的人了。他有多花心我比你清楚。”

詹及雨抓着裤子的手松开：“但他，至少想和我谈恋爱。”

周宗贤烦躁地打断：“你和他谈，被耍了可别哭着来找我。”

“才不会来找你。”詹及雨从椅子上站起来，“我走了，你好好休息吧。”

“回来！”

詹及雨置若未闻，只是大步往门口走。在周宗贤问他“你想谈恋爱”的时候，他突然间觉得特别疲惫。一次又一次地试探周宗贤的真心到底有什么意思？明明知道就算周宗贤真的喜欢上他，两个人也不会有任何结果，何况周宗贤这副吊儿郎当谁都入不了眼的样子。

“詹及雨！”

詹及雨“砰”地一声关上了病房门。周宗贤看着那张木门嘴巴微张着。他皱起眉，想到前几天崔颢对他说：“人家根本不喜欢你，周少爷老是这么强人所难，太掉价了吧。”

天色完全暗下来。

周宗贤觉得自己是喜欢詹及雨的。但是要说什么一辈子，那也太扯了。他还这么年轻，他甚至在崔颢说出“找一个人做伴”这样的话的时候都觉得有些不可思议。他想他以后大概，大学毕业以后，到宏运，或者自己创业，然后找个看着顺眼的不烦人的人结个婚，再有个孩子......

可是相处了这么久，詹及雨就一点喜欢自己都没有么？  
周宗贤输完营养液就出院了。同组的同事打来电话跟他报了项目的最新动态。周宗贤为了这个产品连熬了好几天，跟大家同甘共苦同吃同住。很多人也一改对他“娇生惯养小少爷”的印象，很快和他打成一片。

这是他自己负责的第一个项目，那感觉就跟他的孩子差不多。

产品上线后状态一稳定，他就直接去了詹及雨打工的咖啡馆找人了。前几天崔顥跟自己说他喜欢詹及雨的时候，自己警告过他了，他没想到崔顥会明着跟他抢人。

在看到詹及雨被崔顥抱在怀里的时候，他是真的愤怒又不知所措。大脑唯一的想法就是把他们分开。崔顥那个混蛋居然还敢跟他说“你小学长味道真不错”，这种激将法周宗贤并不是看不穿，如果是平时他和周谨行或者家族里的其他人斗法，他可以轻易冷静下来考虑下一个对策。但此时他满脑子都是什么狗屁下一个对策，敢碰他的人，真是活腻歪了。

周宗贤出了医院，家里的司机已经在停车场等他。

两个男孩子从小长大，一般免不了磕碰打架。他突然意识到这居然是他和崔顥认识这么多年来，两个人第一次动手。崔顥比他大点儿，小的时候自己调皮捣蛋，他总是笑笑说“我是哥哥，就让着你好了”。第一次出手打人，居然是因为这种破事儿。啧。

周宗贤身体还没完全恢复，懒懒地靠在车座上。

一回到家连澡也没洗就直接睡了，他太累了，大脑也一直绷着一根弦，很快就失去了意识。

他梦到了以前，崔顥高中的时候，跟他说自己喜欢男孩时候的满脸狼狈和自己当时震惊的心情。话说回来，他睡男人，也是崔顥把他带进门的，他睡的第一个男孩，也是崔顥给他找的。男孩比女孩更懂得如何让男人舒服，周宗贤之后便也没在意过男女的问题。梦境一转，是站在跑车旁边的詹及雨和孙文。当时孙文开了自己的车出去，忽然半夜给他打电话，他赶过去，车已经被詹及雨砸的不成样子。孙文跟他解释了来龙去脉，原来是孙文的一个哥们嫖了一个小男孩，而这个小男孩，是詹及雨的男朋友。周宗贤看到詹及雨害怕的肩膀都瑟缩了，还要把一身MB打扮的男孩儿护在身后，第一感觉是这人是挺傻的，一身正气给谁看？

不过，也是真的干净。在鱼龙混杂的环境里待久了，这样干净的男孩子，周宗贤承认，他不讨厌。上他的时候感觉也不错，还是个处更加满足了所有男人的征服欲和虚荣心。

可是詹及雨不是个宠物，他有自己的感情和思维。何况他也并不听话，时不时地还要竖起浑身的刺扎他一下。

......

周宗贤睡了很久，醒来的时候已经第二天接近中午。他揉了揉肿胀的眼睛，下意识地喊了声“詹及雨”。卧室安静，床的另一边整洁的没有一丝褶皱。又去打工了？周宗贤没怎么在意，给自己弄了些吃的，收拾了一下就去公司了。

这次周谨行也在，看到他的时候问他：“休息好了？”

“啊？”

“我听说了，这次产品上线你全程跟着，好几天没合眼。说实话，宗贤，我很惊讶。”

周宗贤“嘁”了一声，直接往自己办公室走，周谨行也跟上了。

“有事儿？”

“你要是喜欢这方面，可以考虑毕业以后来宏运......”

“怎么，不怕我跟你抢了？”周宗贤坐在办公椅上，抬头看着周谨行，“你讨厌我就直说啊，别这么虚伪行不行。”

“我只是觉得，我自己对金融产品不是很在行，有人来帮我，会更放心。”

“你放心我？我没听错吧？”周宗贤的语气仿佛听到一个天大的笑话。

周谨行收敛了平时温文尔雅的笑容，精致深邃的五官冰冷下来，语调平稳：“总之，你自己考虑吧。你想怎么看待这个家族，或者怎么看待我和我爸是你的事情，但是我对你怎么样，我相信你也不是瞎的。我先走了，想好联系我。”

周宗贤撇撇嘴，果然装的再好脾气，也有忍耐不下去的时候。他透过玻璃看到周谨行脸上又架上了那副假笑，跟员工打招呼。想到第一次见到周谨行的情景，觉得这么多年周谨行是变化的挺大的。他不知道周谨行为什么心血来潮居然想要好好经营一下家族的事情。难不成是受了那个丁小伟的刺激，感受到亲情的难能可贵了？

一个人会因为另一个人发生这么多改变么？

周宗贤叼着根笔，百无聊赖地看着电脑屏幕上不断变化着的折线图和数字。

项目取得了第一阶段的胜利，公司的人要一起去聚餐，陈总请客。周宗贤被戴上了“第一功臣”的帽子，推脱不掉。晚上回到家里的时候，一片漆黑。

周宗贤一边换鞋一边打开灯，叫了声：“詹及雨？”

他走到卧室，床上也没有詹及雨的影子。

微弱的心慌。周宗贤发现詹及雨的几双运动鞋都不见了。他走到衣帽间，拉开几个抽屉，果然，衣服不翼而飞。

周宗贤后退了一步，拿出手机给詹及雨打电话。

“对不起，您拨打的用户在忙......”

妈的，不接电话。

这么晚了，詹及雨搬走，会去哪里？宿舍？最好是宿舍，如果他敢去崔颢那里......想到崔颢，周宗贤用力踹了一脚衣柜。

“我以为周少爷不会给我打电话了。”对方的声音带着朦胧的醉意。

“少他妈废话。詹及雨在你那里吗？”

“嗯？”

“在不在。”

“在啊。”

周宗贤愣了一下，看着镜子里自己的脸，继而冷笑道：“崔颢，你最好别骗我。”

“不信？那你来我这儿看看啊。”

“你让他接电话。”

“不好意思啊，他现在睡着了。”

周宗贤咬牙：“你在哪里。”

“老地方。等你哦。”

“你敢动他......”

“那就要看周少爷什么时候来了。”对方轻笑了一声，立刻挂了电话。

周宗贤骂了一句，抓起车钥匙就出了门。

一路上顾不得酒驾和超速，周宗贤赶到会所，认识他的经理都被浑身戾气的周宗贤吓到了。在里面消费的都是主子，一个主子和另一个主子起了争执，炮灰永远是他们这些给人卖命的。

“周......周少爷？”

“崔颢在哪个房间？”

“啊......”

“你快说，我不会给你惹麻烦。我就是见他一面。”周宗贤看出了经理的心思，稳了稳情绪，道。

经理见周宗贤还算冷静，就赶紧报了房间号。

心脏仿佛被一双无形的大手攥住。

真可笑，周宗贤站在包房门口，他很紧张，但是他在紧张什么？只是个小情儿，给了崔颢又能怎么样？

可是，对，还有可是。

周宗贤抬脚踹开了包房的门。

“Hi~”崔颢穿着浴袍，一手搂着一个小鸭子朝自己笑得得意洋洋。

周宗贤站在门口，觉得自己真是蠢透了。

“小雨不在哦。”

“崔颢，你真他妈......”

“就这样，你还说你自己不喜欢詹及雨？”崔颢一脸看笑话的幸灾乐祸。

周宗贤转过身：“回头再收拾你。”

门被关上，房间又陷入一片昏黄。崔颢站起身，脸上的表情阴冷。

两个不明所以的小鸭子也跟着站起来。

“崔少？”

“都出去。”

“崔少，您没事儿吧。”

“滚出去！”

周宗贤开车到了詹及雨的宿舍楼下。暑假校园没什么人。他把车直接停在了宿舍楼门口。从车上下来，周宗贤从口袋里掏出烟，用打火机点了好几次才点着。

左手夹着烟，右手握着手机，传来的还是机器人般冰冷的女声。

周宗贤吐出一口烟圈，把手机放回口袋。

三楼的窗户还亮，宿舍楼已经被大爷锁上了。周宗贤去敲了敲门，无人回应，楼管大爷睡觉一向很熟，他以前住校的时候也曾经晚归，不管怎么踹门都叫不醒他。

他走回车边，靠在车门上，看上去闲适极了。然后他抬起头：“詹及雨！”

树叶被风吹的沙沙作响。

周宗贤又喊了一句：“詹及雨！”

“詹及雨！”

“詹及雨！”

......

连喊了几声，窗户终于打开了，不过不是詹及雨，是他的室友，小武。

“大晚上的，还让不让人睡觉了。”

“詹及雨呢？”

“他不在。”

“让他出来！”

“我说了他不在。”小武回道。

“你给我说实话，下学期的生活费我给你。”

小武还没来得及回答，身影突然消失了，接下来探出头的是詹及雨。

“周宗贤你个疯子！”

“詹及雨，你想谈恋爱是不是？”

詹及雨没想到大晚上的，周宗贤居然有脸在自己宿舍楼下，这么大声地说这种事儿。果然周宗贤不要脸的程度总是能刷新他的三观。

“滚你妈的！”他吼道。

“那你想不想跟我谈？”

另一句脏话卡在喉咙里。詹及雨手指猛的抓着窗台。他张了张口，骨鲠在喉。这是周宗贤吗？或许是新的逗他的方式呢？自己答应了又会收到他的嘲笑？

勉强挂上一丝冷笑：“周宗贤，你是喜欢上我了吗？”

楼下的人仰着头，月光撒了满眼。

“嗯，我喜欢你。”  
几乎是周宗贤的话音一落，小武就高喊了一声“卧槽”，手里的饮料光荣牺牲，地上多了一大滩可乐。

詹及雨这才回过神来，这里还有第三个人呢。

“你.....你！”小武嘴巴大张着仿佛能吞下一个鸭蛋。

“......”

“你.....你是同性恋？”

虽然心里做了很多建树，但是在自己的朋友一脸震惊，亲口说出这样的话的时候，詹及雨还是觉得羞恼地无所遁形。他咬了下嘴唇：“小武，这件事情我之后再跟你解释。”

“不不不不......”小武双手使劲摆了摆手，“我听说，这玩意......”

詹及雨皱起眉。

“这玩意传染，你......你离我远点，我可不想变成变态，我还要娶老婆呢。”小武后退了几步，“反正你，你们先聊，我......我出去一下。你不用管我。”说完，小武慌慌张张地转身，仿佛躲瘟疫一样地冲出了宿舍门。

“......”

“詹及雨！”窗户外传来周宗贤不耐烦的声音。

“干什么！”詹及雨转过头，脸上带着怒气。

周宗贤眯起眼睛，他以为自己看错了，前一秒还温情满满，怎么现在反而成了这样？

“本少爷在这表白呢，你能不能回我一句？”

“周宗贤！”詹及雨手抓着窗户，“你怎么能这样！”

周宗贤心里“咯噔”了一下。

“你想做什么就做什么。就不能顾及一下别人的感受？”

周宗贤听后，怔了一下，火气也上来了：“你特么什么意思？本少爷能给你表白你就知足吧，别不识好歹。”

“你！你表白就不能选个好点的时候吗？非要弄的人尽皆知？”

“谁知道了？我周宗贤看上的人，需要遮遮掩掩的吗？”周宗贤把烟摁灭，“詹及雨我最烦你这一点，明明想要却不敢去拿，自己喜欢男人就不敢承认？”

“我想不想承认关你什么事？”

“不关我的事？你他妈给我下来！”

“就不下去，你上来啊。”

“你以为我上不去？我上去之后你就完了！”周宗贤伸手指着詹及雨，“哪怕我现在上不去，明天我总能逮到你。你自己想想，现在下来，或者我明天把你抓回去！”

“我下不去。”

“窗户上爬下来！”

“我还想多活几天呢！”

“你下来，我接着你。就只有三楼，你怕了？”

詹及雨一口气堵在胸口，周宗贤就是喜欢激他，他明明都知道，可是就是经不起被激，也不想让周宗贤看不起。小武不知道去了哪里，可乐罐安静地躺在地上。詹及雨咬了咬嘴唇，撸起袖子脚踩到窗台上。

周宗贤没想到詹及雨真的要翻窗户。在对方整个身子已经翻出来之后，他“我操”地骂了一句，赶紧跑过去接人。

“你慢点。”

“你闭嘴，害我分心！”詹及雨骂了他一句，顺便附赠一个白眼。周宗贤原本紧张的情绪被詹及雨这句话压下去大半。他也不是抖S体质，但是看詹及雨这种炸毛了又被他气的不行的样子，实在是很有意思。

詹及雨已经下到二楼的窗户，周宗贤还在笑：“詹及雨，你是不是傻啊。”

“滚你妈逼。”詹及雨鼻尖起了一层汗水，心里把周宗贤骂了十万八千遍，果然周宗贤天生就是来克他的，跟他在一起果然总是倒霉。

“噗，哎詹及雨，以前怎么没发现你这么可爱呢。”周宗贤看着他发抖的身子，笑了一句。

“......我靠！”

“喂！”

詹及雨脚一滑，踩空一步，幸亏周宗贤反应灵敏，快跑上前，也顾不得什么危险不危险，直接把人抱在怀里。一个一米七多的男孩子，一百二十多斤，周宗贤把人接住了，但是因为惯性，两个人双双倒在草地上，周宗贤直接成了詹及雨的肉垫。

“嘶......”

詹及雨睁开眼睛，转了转眼珠，回过神来，猛地弹了起来。

“靠，你他妈别乱动......”周宗贤疼得直抽气。

詹及雨蹲在周宗贤身边，大脑空白一片，只能慌乱地去抓周宗贤的胳膊。

“艹，你别碰，痛痛痛......”周宗贤慢慢坐起来，右手臂痛的仿佛千万根针扎进骨骼里，更让他害怕的是，他想动却动不了。

“周宗贤，你怎么了？别吓我。”

“别叫！我可能脱臼了或者骨......”周宗贤还想骂，自己长这么大没办过这么傻逼的事儿，大半夜开车跑到人家宿舍喊楼，被人骂了一顿不说，居然还光荣负伤了。谈个恋爱也没他这么悲催的了。周宗贤心里烦闷地不行，抬起头，詹及雨慌张地小脸撞进视线，秀气地眉头皱在一起，眼圈泛红，嘴唇都被他咬的变色了。

周宗贤呼了口气，稳了稳情绪：“行了行了，我没事。送我去医院，你不是会开车吗？”

“可我就......”

“没事儿，扶我起来。”周宗贤揉了揉詹及雨的头发，忍着剧痛亲了亲詹及雨的嘴唇，“我在呢。”

“可我，开车还不熟练。”

“那你，嘶......”周宗贤用左手把手机掏出来，才发现有几个崔颢的未接来电。眼神暗了暗，周宗贤直接删除了记录，给孙文拨了出去。

“我真是服了啊，周少爷！”孙文手里拿着X光片，看了眼詹及雨，又看了看打着石膏的周宗贤，突然有种半夜被拉来当电灯泡的感觉。嘴角抽了抽，看着手里的病历本，“右手肘关节错位。啧啧啧，你们玩的什么，这么激烈。”

“少废话了，赶紧拿药去。”

“有你这么跟你发小说话的吗？”孙文瞪了他一眼，还是任命地去窗口拿药了。

周宗贤“哼”了一声，在旁边的长椅上坐下。詹及雨瞥了瞥嘴，在周宗贤身边站定。

“你说你跟我在一起倒霉，我跟你在一起也挺倒霉的。”

“切，我又没求着你找我。”

周宗贤“嘿”了一句，用左手去捏詹及雨的脸蛋：“你还有理了？”

“滚滚滚。”詹及雨赶紧后退几步，和周宗贤保持安全距离。

“所以怎么办吧？”

“什么怎么办？”

“我为了你，都关节错位了，生活不能自理，你看着办吧。”

“那你不分三七二十一胡说八道，我室友都把我当成变态了。”

“怎么就变态了？喜欢男人就变态了？”

周宗贤直直地看向詹及雨。詹及雨被那眼神看的心里一慌，突然想到崔颢的话。他喉结上下滚了滚，舒了口气，在周宗贤身边坐下。

“周宗贤，你不是天生的gay吧。”

“......”周宗贤不知道他思维又跳跃到哪里去了。

“所以你不懂。我是要出柜的，因为我不能去祸害一个女孩子。但不是现在。等我找到那个可以好好过日子的人，我会跟我家里说。但如果找不到，我宁愿我家里永远不知道，也不想给他们添堵。”詹及雨看着对面雪白的墙壁，“我家里虽然没有那么封建，但是我也做不到你那么潇洒。我玩不起，所以我不知道你是真的喜欢我还是怎样，像你这种大少爷，我也不是没见过。不说别人，你那个哥哥，不就是这样吗？”

“......”

“当时拍拍屁股走人的时候，丁叔和玲玲有多难过我都看到了。”

周宗贤心里突然闷闷地，连呼吸都有些困难：“可是他俩现在不也挺好的？”

“那你有周谨行喜欢丁叔一样喜欢我吗？”

“我......”

詹及雨摇摇头，从周宗贤一个多小时前跟他表白到现在，他大脑就一直回荡着“嗡嗡嗡”的杂音。他想他是喜欢周宗贤，不知道从什么时候开始，哪怕对方恶劣也好，任性也罢，大少爷脾气上来让他生气甚至心寒，他还是觉得那人耀眼地不得了，耀眼地他觉得自己这辈子都得不到，追不上。他虽然对崔颢没什么好感，但是有一点他是认同崔颢的。像周宗贤这样的背景，是早晚要跟一个女人结婚成家的。

虚拟的爱情都很美好，可是现实就是如此。

他和周宗贤之间隔了数不清的坎儿，他想得到的想不到的，但他迈不过去。

詹及雨站起身：“害你受伤了，对不起。但是我觉得咱们......要不然保持以前的关系，要不然就井水不犯河水......”

“詹及雨。”周宗贤拉住詹及雨的手腕，感受到那人抖了一下，他左手顺着詹及雨手背，把他的手包在自己的手里，“你喜欢我吧。”

詹及雨转过头看他。

“你也不是对我没感觉，那你为什么要逃避呢？我们这么长时间，你真的就只把我当成个炮友？”

“......”

“你不试试，你甘心吗？”

“......”

“直接就给我判死刑，这不公平。”

“......”

“还是说，你想让我追你？”

“不是！”詹及雨把手横在身前，“我觉得咱俩不合适。”

“你总说不合适不合适，但其实拒绝我很简单，你只要跟我说你不喜欢我就好了。”

“......”

“试试吧，好吗？”周宗贤站起来，靠近詹及雨。

心脏不可抑止地越跳越快，詹及雨想后退，可是脚却仿佛钉在了原地，直到周宗贤用左手环住他的背，把他抱进怀里。

“我数三下，你不拒绝我就当你答应了。”

“......不是。”

“三。”

“你等下。”

“二。”

“周宗贤，不是这么算的。”

周宗贤眯了眯眼睛，直接抬起詹及雨的下巴吻了上去。嘴唇被含住，轻轻吮吸，对方温热的舌尖描摹着他的唇形，然后轻轻咬了下他的嘴唇。

毫无情欲的吻，让詹及雨有些不忍心拒绝这样难得温柔的周宗贤了。

不对，周宗贤只要稍微温柔一点，他就无力招架。

“咳咳。”

孙文拿了药回来，看到周宗贤已经把人搂在怀里打啵儿了。心里暗暗感叹周宗贤这个兔崽子，脸皮上升到新的高度了。

“行了行了，这可是医院，两位。”

周宗贤皱起眉，一脸不爽。詹及雨脸色潮红，对上孙文戏谑的眼神，尴尬地把头转到一边。

“有话快说。”

“喏，您的药给您拿好了，请让您家的小可爱按时喂您吃。”孙文“呵呵”笑了两声，把手里的袋子递给詹及雨。

“行了，送你们回去吧。”孙文意味深长地扫了眼周宗贤搭在詹及雨腰间的手。

把人送到楼下，孙文在周宗贤下车的时候把人喊住了。

“有事儿？”

“你等会儿，我有事儿跟你说。”

詹及雨不知道两个人在说什么，周宗贤看了他一眼，说：“改天吧。”

“不行，我必须现在跟你说。”孙文少见的严肃了起来。

周宗贤捏了下詹及雨的肩膀：“你先回去吧，我跟孙文说几句就上去。”

詹及雨看了眼孙文，点点头，转身朝着公寓楼走去。

周宗贤坐进副驾驶，孙文掏出烟盒，点了根烟。

“别装什么沉思者，赶紧说，说完我上去找媳妇了。”

“你叫他什么？”

“怎么？磨磨唧唧的。”

“周宗贤，你之前不是跟我说，就是个床伴吗？”

“......”

“那你这演的啥，青春偶像剧？你他妈还跑到人宿舍楼下，脑子被驴踢了还是进水了，装的什么纯爱啊。”

周宗贤皱起眉，这话让他很不爽。

“玩儿两年就算了，就你家那情况，你要是搞一个男人回去，你就完全被踢出继承人之列了。”孙文吸了口烟，“是，你那个哥哥是gay，可人家有儿子。你有吗？”

“......”

“你不是那么想超过你那个哥哥吗？为了一个小男孩，值得吗？”

周宗贤左手握了握拳，又松开，冷笑道：“我又没私定终生，你这么着急干什么？”

“你......”

“想谈个恋爱也碍着你们了？”

“嚯，那我真是不知道你怎么想的了。想趁着年轻体会一把风花雪月？”

“这你不用管，我有分寸。”周宗贤觉得说下去也没意思了，拉开车门想下车。

“哎哎哎，还有最重要的一件事儿。”孙文把他又拉回来。

“你特么轻点拉。”

“啧，矫情什么。我跟你说，你跟詹及雨真在一起了，你考虑过崔颢的感受吗？”

“你说他看上詹及雨的事儿？”周宗贤想到崔颢纠缠着詹及雨就不爽。

孙文一口烟差点呛在嗓子里，他咳嗽几声，看白痴一样的表情：“你不是吧，这么多年你都没感觉么？我一个外人都看出来了。”

“什么？”

“崔颢喜欢你这么多年，你不会一直不知道吧？”

“......”

“你当年睡的第一个男人是谁，你一点印象都没有？”

周宗贤在孙文的目光里愣住，语气也变得不确定起来：“......我当时喝多了......”

“是，崔颢是怕你尴尬，骗你说那是他给你找的小男孩。也就你信。”

“......”

“在国内好好的，谁愿意去国外遭罪啊。”  
詹及雨睁开眼，看到的就是周宗贤那张放大的睡脸，干净无害的样子。他从被子里伸出手，刚触碰到那人的脸颊，对方就皱起了眉，吓得詹及雨立刻把手缩了回去。

然后他意识到，他和周宗贤算是......在一起了？

想到昨天对方跑到自己宿舍楼下的样子，真是傻透了。詹及雨忍不住嘴角咧开，拉起被子蒙住了半张脸。这时身边的人动了动，詹及雨眨眼的功夫，周宗贤已经转过身面对着他，把他圈进了怀里。灼热的气息打在詹及雨的耳畔，詹及雨不自在地动了动脖子，对方却不高兴似的，把人搂得更紧了。

詹及雨翻了个白眼，从床头上勉强够着手机。开锁后屏幕上有一个崔颢的未接来电和一条未读信息，詹及雨定睛一看，是半夜三点多打来的。信息是大概四点多发来的。

——你们在一起了？

看上去不冷不热的一句话，詹及雨看不出来对方是个什么语气。他不知道该怎么回复，但觉得吊着别人不太地道，最后想了想，还是回了个“嗯”。

又玩儿了会儿手机，周宗贤才有苏醒的迹象。

“你醒了？”

詹及雨把手机放到一边：“嗯，你饿了吗？我去做饭？”

周宗贤松开詹及雨，揉了下眼睛：“嗯，饿了。想喝豆浆。”

“好。”詹及雨说着就要起床。

“你怎么这么听话了？以前不是我想吃什么你不做什么来着？”

詹及雨被噎了一下，以前那种叛逆又奇怪的心理，他要怎么解释。

“哎？你脸红了？”

“放屁！看你是个病号的份儿上暂时放过你。”詹及雨瞪了他一眼，麻利地下了床。

“也就我受伤了，不然你以为你今天下的来床？”周宗贤懒懒地坐起来。

詹及雨跟他比了个中指，拉开卧室门出去了。

周宗贤也想下床，看了看自己受伤的手，又躺了回去。作为一个病号，当然要先享受一下病号的福利。拿了手机玩儿，才发现崔颢半夜又给自己打了很多个电话。他抿抿嘴，现在实在是不想回过去，其实，他自己也不知道该怎么回。如果昨晚孙文没跟他说那番话，他恐怕还不会这么抵触，现在既然已经知道了，崔颢和他这么多年的兄弟，哪怕大家平时再怎么“最佳损友”的样子，他也不忍心真的往自己兄弟心里捅刀子。

他扒了扒头发，孙文的电话又打过来了。周宗贤下意识的觉得这通电话和崔颢有关系，把手机调成了静音。电话响了几秒挂断，对方发来一条信息。

——快接电话，紧急。

周宗贤骂了一句，怕有什么别的急事，还是给孙文打了过去。

“你他妈一晚上死床上了啊？”

一觉起来就挨这一句骂，周宗贤不爽极了：“你最好有什么要紧事儿。”

孙文在电话另一端长长的叹了口气，再开口，都是满满的疲惫：“崔颢出事儿了。xx医院，你赶紧过来吧。”

周宗贤还没来得及吃詹及雨做的早饭，就马不停蹄地往医院赶。

崔颢的大哥崔哲在电梯间打电话，周宗贤一出电梯两个人打了个照面。周宗贤顿住，他不知道崔颢出了什么事情，崔哲又知道多少，只能强装镇定地冲崔哲点点头。崔哲捂住电话，对周宗贤说：“孙文在里面，你去找他吧。”

周宗贤这才松了口气，崔哲的大哥似乎还被蒙在鼓里。

病房里只有孙文一个人，崔哲似乎怕家里父母担心，就没有惊动其他人。孙文看到周宗贤，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。周宗贤抿抿嘴，过去小声问：“怎么了？”

孙文冷着张脸，走到病床边掀开被子一角，崔颢的右手手腕上包着刺眼的白色纱布。

周宗贤吞咽了下口水，震惊地看着孙文：“他不会......”

“你说呢？”孙文把被子给崔颢又重新掖好。

周宗贤一时不知道该做何反应，他连崔颢会和自己绝交或者对方再去国外都想到过，可他从没想过崔颢会选择自杀。从小到大，崔颢虽然不能算是顺风顺水，但也一直是个没心没肺什么事儿都不往心里去的乐天派，哪怕当时跟家里人出柜，被父亲打的下不来床的时候都没有见他多么崩溃过。

“他刚睡着，我们出去说。”孙文拉着他的胳膊，“今天早晨要不是崔大哥去他家里找他，恐怕就......”

周宗贤跟着孙文出了病房。

“说实话，我也没想到他这么喜欢你。”孙文脸上表情带着些费解，“真是搞不懂你们，居然能喜欢上自己的兄弟。不过，崔大哥不知道二崔为什么割腕，但估计不会轻易翻篇。他要是查......”孙文说着，就皱起了眉头。

“我不会逃避责任。但是孙文我跟你说，我不可能喜欢崔颢，不管我喜不喜欢女人都不可能。”

孙文烦躁地“啧”了一声：“我知道啊，又不是让你怎么样。你就别对他这么激进了，好好跟他说说，他......他应该能想得开......”孙文说到这里，想起早晨被推进急救室前崔颢的神情，仿佛真的解脱和释然了一般，心里又别扭起来：“唉，大.....大概吧。”

周宗贤正要开口，崔哲已经打完电话走过来，见到两个人直接问道：“詹及雨是谁？”

孙文瞪大眼睛，“啊”了一句：“怎么了崔大哥。”

“你认识？”崔哲将两个人的反应尽收眼底。

“是听说过有这么个人。崔大哥怎么突然问他了？”孙文见周宗贤没有开口的意思，接话。

崔哲说：“我让人查了小颢的手机，他最近一直在跟詹及雨发消息。我知道，他是喜欢那个叫詹及雨的吧？家里已经不那么反对他喜欢男人了。这几年我妈也找了不少心理医生，知道这个改不过来。但是，至少得是个靠谱的。这个詹及雨是个什么来历？”

“这......我也不太清楚。”孙文脸色变了变，“不过崔大哥，你确定吗？”

“除了他这里，其他的小颢身上并没有什么异常，总之，你们不知道就算了，我去查一查。真是他的话......”

“崔大哥！”

“崔大哥。那个......”孙文侧过身，在崔哲看不见的地方往后拽了一下周宗贤的袖子，截断了周宗贤的话。

“嗯？”

“就崔大哥我们好久没见了，最近有时间要不要一起聚一聚。等到崔颢出院之后。”孙文实在想不出来有什么事儿。

“哦，没事儿，你们这两天多陪陪小颢吧，如果他说了什么，你们告诉我，大哥请你们，好吗？”

孙文点头：“好的大哥，你放心吧。我去开导开导崔颢。”

周宗贤脸色冷下来，在崔哲进了病房之后，小声怒道：“你这是什么意思？都推到詹及雨头上？”

“我猜猜你刚才想说什么。你想说崔颢这样是为了你是不是？”

“......”

“谈恋爱谈傻了？你这么说了，崔家能善罢甘休？两家这交情怎么办？崔大哥觉得是詹及雨就让他去查好了。”

“可那是我媳妇。”

“这还不是什么失恋买醉那种小事儿，崔颢直接在家里自杀，你觉得崔大哥逮住人能轻易放过去吗？凭着你对詹及雨的了解，他替你顶锅，服软的可能性有多大？”

“你什么意思？”

“你让詹及雨给你担下来，崔大哥就算生气，也知道强扭的瓜不甜，詹及雨那顶多道个歉完事儿了，你也不要承认他是你男友，反正詹及雨也没对崔颢做什么过分的事儿。”

“......”

孙文看周宗贤的表情，想到了当初詹及雨砸车时候那不屈不挠的样子，又补充道：“还有一种，你就跟詹及雨说，崔颢因为他自杀了，我觉得他拧是拧了点儿，还是挺善良的，让他道个歉，我估计他愧疚到亲自来医院照顾人呢。”

“你让我媳妇去照顾他？！”周宗贤一脸不可思议。

“那你自己找崔大哥负荆请罪，跟崔颢说清楚，但你想好你家里啊，你爸要是知道你喜欢男人，还搞了自己哥们儿，世交家的儿子，别说你会不会被你爸踢出家门，你会不会被你家族踢出继承人的名单啊。”

“......”

“我话说到这儿了，你自己看着办吧，我去公司了。”孙文看了眼腕表。

崔哲这时从病房里出来，对周宗贤说：“宗贤，小颢找你。你进去跟他说说话吧。”

“啊，好。”周宗贤心脏重重一沉，他有些害怕面对崔颢。

“我先回公司了，有什么事儿打我电话。”崔哲说着，一个电话又打了过来，看来真的是事务繁忙。孙文也和崔哲一起离开了。

周宗贤深深吸了口气，才拧开病房门。

“你来了。”崔颢轻轻笑了一下。

周宗贤在床边坐下，还是决定假装不知道崔颢对自己的心思。“突然这是怎么了？”

可是崔颢却没给他任何装傻的机会，深黑的眼睛直直地看进周宗贤心里：“你不是都知道吗？”

“......”

“你和詹及雨，认真的？”

“......”

“你们不可能的。”没得到周宗贤的回应，崔颢自顾自地下了结论，“他一点都不了解你，他也不能体会你的委屈和难处。而这些，我都懂。所以我不贪图你能和我在一起。你和他在一起会害了你自己。值得吗？”

“那你值得吗？”周宗贤看向崔颢的手腕。

“至少我试过。在国外努力忘记你，但是……这不是做不到么。”崔颢笑了两声，“我放弃你，不是为了让你和别的男人在一起的。”

“崔颢，我不可能喜欢你。”

崔颢表情闪过一丝痛苦，随后被他压抑下去：“那我也宁可你和一个女人结婚。我可以做你的情人，哪怕永远见不得光，我也不会影响你的事业。”

“放你妈的屁！你知道你在说什么吗？”周宗贤“蹭”地站起来。

“我知道。我只是为你提供一种选择。当然，你也可以不要。我哥这次肯定不会放过我，我不会跟他说我喜欢你的.”

“但你也别推给詹及雨，他本来就没有错。”

“可我觉得他有。”崔颢浅笑盈盈，但那目光却看的周宗贤心惊。

周宗贤怕崔颢跟崔哲说什么，害了詹及雨，便软下态度：“我和他在一起，也只是现在而已。谁能保证一年两年以后我还和他在一起呢？但是我和你，永远是哥们。这样说，你懂了吗？”

崔颢怔了一下，嘴角咧开：“真的？”

“真的。也许哪一天我对他腻了，就结束了。你何必为了未来那么不确定的事情，坏了我们的交情？”

崔颢闭了闭眼睛，似乎是在思考周宗贤的话。几秒钟之后，他认可地说：“有道理。”

“对啊。对付詹及雨什么的，完全没必要。”

“那如果我非要对付他，你会跟崔家为敌么？”

“不会。”周宗贤不假思索道，“詹及雨还不值得崔周两家把关系搞僵。”

崔颢定定地看着周宗贤，最后“嗤”地笑了起来：“吓到我了，你既然放得下，就好。那我记下了。”

“......”

“我不会找他麻烦。”

“嗯，你安心养伤吧。我叫人炖了补气血的汤。”

“你别操心我了，自己还是个伤患呢。学什么不好，跑到人家楼下喊楼？真当自己青春校草啊？”

周宗贤眉毛拧起来：“孙文告诉你的？”

“哈哈哈。”

“他大爷。你他妈笑屁！”

“行了，你滚蛋吧，我没事儿。”

周宗贤又确认一遍：“你真的没事儿？可别吓我，有什么事儿我们好好说，别......”

“知道了，滚吧。”

周宗贤翻了个白眼，又仔细检查了崔颢的点滴，才离开。

病房里重回安静，崔颢眨了下干涩的眼睛，从被子里伸出手，把录音笔扔在了床头柜上。  
“什么？你刚才说什么？再说一遍？！”丁小伟站在厨房门口，看着面前正在洗菜的詹及雨。

詹及雨早就料到丁小伟会有这种反应，便又淡淡地重复了一遍：“我和周宗贤在一起了。”

丁小伟眼睛瞪得又大又圆，他伸出手指在鼻前“你”了半天，然后掐着腰在厨房走来走去，一副热锅上的蚂蚁一样。

詹及雨关上水龙头：“丁叔，我知道你会反对，但是......”

“你这个臭小子，是嫌自己命长是怎么地？”丁小伟拍了一下詹及雨的后脑勺，“这种有钱人家的公子哥是你能随便招惹的吗？”

詹及雨揉着头发，小声嘀咕：“那你和周谨行......”

丁小伟听得清清楚楚，又拍了詹及雨后脑勺一下：“我那时候不是不知道吗！”

“但是你真的喜欢周谨行吧。你看，你们现在不也挺好的。”詹及雨两只大眼睛忽闪忽闪地看着丁小伟，十分可怜见。

丁小伟嘴角抽了抽，恐怕詹及雨是不知道自己和周谨行经历过什么才换来了现在的“挺好”。他叹了口气：“你先做饭，我......我出去想想再跟你说。”

看着丁小伟的背影，詹及雨心里一阵酸涩。

“谨行？你怎么回来了？”丁小伟刚到客厅，就看到站在玄关处发呆的周谨行。

“哦，詹及雨又来了？”周谨行一看玄关处的运动鞋就知道了。

丁小伟知道每次周谨行看见詹及雨总是不高兴，自己有时候请詹及雨来家里吃饭，他就不给孩子好脸色，詹及雨也不想见周谨行，所以丁小伟心累干脆在周谨行出去应酬的时候，叫詹及雨来家里吃饭。只是这次丁小伟因为詹及雨和周宗贤的事儿正烦着呢，他想这孩子别不是被周宗贤那个小兔崽子给骗了吧？也懒得跟周谨行解释什么了，直接道：“今天欺负人孩子，就给我睡沙发。”

“？？”周谨行很委屈，“丁哥，我什么也没做啊。”

丁小伟喝了口水，没说话。

周谨行坐到他身边：“怎么了，有什么烦心事？”

“唉。”

周谨行还想说什么，突然听到厨房里传来声音，问：“谁在厨房？”

“哦，小詹。”

“你让他做饭？”

“我做饭孩子们又不喜欢吃。”丁小伟一脸理所当然，显然没意识到有什么不妥。

周谨行干笑两声：“怎么小詹都是客人吧。”

“什么客人不客人的，没外人。”丁小伟想去摸茶几上的烟盒，被周谨行先下手为强拿走了。他还是有点不放心，怕詹及雨炸了他的厨房，也怕最后做出来一桌子菜都没办法吃。

“我还是去看看吧。”周谨行走了两步，又转身，“我怎么记得，你说过小詹这个孩子四体不勤五谷不分的？他什么时候做饭比你好吃了？”

“嗨，年轻人学什么不快？”

周谨行又问：“他在学校里，没那么多机会学做饭吧？”

“嗯？可能暑假学的吧。这个东西还需要两三年磨练技艺啊？”丁小伟没有明白周谨行话里的意思，拿了遥控器开了电视。

“丁叔，你家里盐没了！”詹及雨正炒着菜，满头大汗的。

“喏。”

“谢谢谢谢。”詹及雨接过身边人递过来的盐，加进去翻炒了两下忽然意识到不对劲，猛地转身，周谨行正在看着锅里的菜色。

“周......周谨行？”

“哦，炒得不错啊。”周谨行说完还笑了笑，“那我就不操心了。”

“你不是不回来吗？”

“我回家也不需要通知你吧。”周谨行顿了一下，道，“哦对了，既然你叫丁哥一声‘丁叔’，那不妨以后也叫我一声‘周叔叔’吧，怎么样？”

“......”詹及雨有点懵，这要是搁以前，他也就随意了，他自己也不想和周谨行总是相看两厌，让丁小伟在中间尴尬，可是现在他和周宗贤在一起，再叫周谨行“叔叔”？

周谨行见对方没说话，也不强人所难，只是好心提醒道：“看着点儿锅啊。”

“......”

这太诡异了。詹及雨情不自禁地想，感觉他和周家人的关系突然都缓和了呢？不过他总觉得忘了点儿什么事儿，什么事儿来着？

丁小伟看了眼从厨房出来的周谨行，又把目光移回电视的球赛上：“没欺负人家孩子吧。”

“没有，只是跟他提了个建议。”

“什么建议？”

“让他以后叫我‘周叔叔’。”

“噗。”丁小伟一口水喷出来，“你让他叫你叔叔？那不就差辈儿了啊。”

“什么辈分？”周谨行愣了一下。

“你弟弟和你的辈分啊。”

“......”周谨行英俊的眉毛皱起来，“你是说小詹和宗贤？”

“丁叔！”

詹及雨总算想起来是什么事儿忘了。他忘了交代丁小伟不要告诉周谨行。虽然他不知道周谨行是怎么看待周宗贤的，但是周宗贤对这个二哥可是十分抗拒，并且一直视为竞争对手，因周谨行把他踢回学校而怀恨在心。周谨行知道了，会不会拿着这件事情要挟周宗贤呢？毕竟周宗贤这种事情也不是没做过。当初就曾经想让自己劝丁小伟出来证明周谨行的性向。

他旋风似的冲到客厅，周谨行和丁小伟都被他吓了一跳，转过来看他。只是丁小伟眼里都是焦急，站起身问他：“怎么了？厨房炸了？”

而周谨行看向他的眼神就意味深长多了。

詹及雨心里涌上一丝不安。

“小詹？”

“没......就是，丁叔，可以开饭了。”他用袖子擦了擦额头的汗，躲开周谨行锐利的目光，不自在地回了厨房。

孩子们吃饭比较快，一会儿狼吞虎咽地吃完就各自回房间玩儿去了。周谨行给周畅言喂完饭回到餐厅，丁小伟仍然孜孜不倦地劝说詹及雨跟周宗贤分手。

詹及雨安静地听着，两只手放在膝盖上，像是个认真听老师讲话的小学生。

“你跟他在一起能有什么好？本来就不是一类人。而且你非要说周谨行跟周宗贤的区别，周谨行他爸不管他，周宗贤行吗？”

周谨行听了丁小伟的话，心情复杂：“丁哥，我也没那么可怜吧？”

“唉，我就是那个意思。”

“你知道了？”詹及雨忐忑地看着周谨行。

“嗯。”周谨行在丁小伟身边坐下来，似乎还没吃饱，也没打算发表任何看法。

丁小伟继续苦口婆心：“周谨行翅膀硬了，周宗贤不还是个半大小子吗！他连自己都顾不好，怎么顾你？”

“我也没......”

“而且，就他们家那个变态程度，周谨行这种天生弯的都能结婚整出个儿子，周宗贤呢?”

周谨行被丁小伟的话呛了一下，放下筷子哀怨地看着丁小伟：“丁哥，我那是因为......”

“我都理解。”丁小伟拍了拍周谨行的肩膀，“但是他结婚至少我没和他好，那你现在你接受得了嘛？”

“.......”

詹及雨垂下眼睑，丁小伟跟他讲的道理，他都懂，这些都是他曾经的顾虑。但是，在周宗贤真的对他伸出手的时候，他发现哪怕再强大的心理建树，也抵挡不了那个“和他在一起”的诱惑。他想试试，如果周宗贤和自己真的能过成和他的丁叔跟周谨行这样的呢？

他们还这么年轻，为什么要这么早下定论呢。

周谨行这时候开口了：“你不用紧张，我不会拿这件事情去威胁宗贤。”

詹及雨疑惑地看着周谨行。

“也不是说劝你们分手。只是作为一个过来人，你们现在还年轻，谈恋爱是一回事，但是以后的事情谁也都还说不准。”周谨行喝了口柠檬水。

丁小伟叹了口气：“唉，也怪丁叔反应太激烈了。其实想来，也是，大学谁还不谈个恋爱呢。你们想处就好好处吧。想我大学的时候，每个女朋友我都是掏心掏肺的跟人家处......”

“丁哥......”

“好好好，不说了不说了。”丁小伟举起旁边的酒杯，“跟丁叔喝一个吧，这两年看你越来越成熟了，丁叔很高兴。”

詹及雨点点头，端起酒杯跟丁小伟碰了一下。  
詹及雨在丁小伟家里陪几个小孩玩，等到几个小孩都上床睡觉了，他才告别了丁小伟和周谨行。回到他和周宗贤的公寓，打开门，周宗贤已经坐在地毯上看球赛了，茶几上依旧摆放着一堆文件。

“你怎么回来了？”他记得周宗贤跟他说可能会在他父母家里住。

周宗贤打了个哈欠：“没什么意思，就回来了。你去哪里了？”

“哦，去丁叔那儿了。”

周宗贤伸懒腰的动作顿住：“怎么又去丁小伟那里？”

“丁叔是我的亲人，你别这样。”詹及雨解释道。

“哼。过来。”周宗贤朝他摆摆手。

詹及雨和他一起坐在地毯上，周宗贤用左手臂把他搂进怀里：“你以前喜欢过他。”

“你以前就没喜欢过谁么？”

周宗贤还认真想了想：“没有哎。”

“那你那些女朋友。”

“以前是觉得不讨厌，你呢，是本少爷追来的第一个......怎么样？是不是很骄傲？”

“......”

自从周宗贤跟自己表白之后，已经一周了，周宗贤几乎每句话都能撩得他心跳加快，他还不太能适应得了。

“啧，我还真没发现你这么容易脸红啊。”周宗贤含笑看着他，“很可爱。”

“我去，你这个人......唔......”周宗贤左手扣着詹及雨的后脑勺，轻轻摩挲着他的嘴唇，詹及雨环住周宗贤的脖子，突然嘴唇被咬了一下，“嘶......”

周宗贤咬着詹及雨的下唇恶狠狠道：“下次去丁小伟家里跟我说一声，听到没。”

“......疼，你松开。”

“先答应。”

“那你和我一起去？”

“我才不去。”周宗贤松开詹及雨，“不想看见周谨行那张脸。”

“其实想想，周谨行对你还是不错的。”詹及雨后背靠着沙发，随便翻了翻桌子上的文件。

“被丁小伟洗脑了吧你？”周宗贤不耐烦道，突然又想到什么，“你没告诉周谨行吧？”

詹及雨怔了一下：“什么？”

“咱俩的事儿啊。你别以为我不知道，你什么都告诉那个丁小伟，你不会......”

“哦。”詹及雨挠了挠鼻尖，“他们知道了。”

“你！”周宗贤猛地坐正了身子，“你怎么告诉周谨行了？”

詹及雨因为周宗贤激烈的反应有些生气，反驳回去：“怎么，你哥哥就不能知道你和我在一起的事儿？”

“他是我哥哥吗？詹及雨，你什么时候能有点智商？”

“你吼个屁啊！周谨行答应不会拿这个要挟你。”

“他说什么你就信什么？这种人心黑的很，把你卖了你还替被人数钱！”

詹及雨瞪大眼睛，“噌”地站起来：“不会的，我相信丁叔。”

“你相信我还是相信你丁叔？”周宗贤眼睛眯起来，狭长的眼睛里已经露出了不满。

“这不一样！”詹及雨心烦道，“你能不能不要老拿丁叔说事儿！”

“你就不能多为我想想？周谨行对我做什么根本不需要丁小伟的同意！”

“那我想跟别人分享一下我们在一起的消息不可以吗？”詹及雨觉得委屈极了，被周谨行知道也不是他有意的，他本来也没打算告诉周谨行。但是周宗贤至于这么抗拒吗？仿佛跟他在一起是多么危险的事情似的，好像自己会耽误他一样。

“你去哪儿？”周宗贤看着詹及雨拿上钥匙又要出门的样子，连忙站起来。

“管不着。看见你烦。”

“詹及雨，这都几点了？”

回答他的是“砰”地一声关门的声音。

周宗贤“靠”了一声：“真是宠的他无法无天了？”

周宗贤关上电视，继续处理文件。可是没一会儿，一道闪电照亮了漆黑的天空，接着轰隆隆的雷声翻滚。夏天的暴雨说下就下，噼里啪啦地打在窗户上。

周宗贤摘下眼镜，皱眉看着窗外的天空：“不是吧，詹及雨这个赔钱货。”他找出手机，给詹及雨打过去，可对方居然立刻挂掉了。

“......”

周宗贤倒吸一口凉气，又打了一个，这下好久，对方才接起来。

“人呢？”周宗贤话音刚落，一道雷声又炸开。

“不用你管。”

“下这么大雨，赶紧告诉我你在哪儿，我去接你。”

“......”

“把你位置给我发过来，找个能避雨的地方。”

“哦。”

“等会儿，淋到没有？”

“啊？......阿嚏......”

“啧，服了你了。”

周宗贤挂了电话，微信上收到詹及雨发来的位置定位。他去卧室给詹及雨拿了个外套和伞，急匆匆地出门了。好在詹及雨跑得并不远，周宗贤在小区附近的便利店门口在躲雨的路人堆里看到了瑟瑟发抖的詹及雨，头发软趴趴地，浑身像是从水里捞出来一样。

周宗贤又火又心疼，他大步跨上台阶，直接把人从人群里拉到了自己怀里。詹及雨"啊”了一声，回过神来才看清面前的人是谁。周宗贤一只胳膊还打着石膏，只能把臂弯里的外套递给他：“自己穿上。”

詹及雨吸了吸鼻子，接过外套一句难听的话也没有了，乖乖穿上。

“打着伞。”

“！！”詹及雨刚想感动一下呢，周宗贤就把伞递了过去。

周宗贤瞪了他一眼：“怎么，我这一伤患你好意思？”

詹及雨翻了个白眼，看到他的右手，上面细细密密的都是水珠，担心道：“你这......不能沾水啊？要不咱们去医院？”

“不用了。”周宗贤若无其事的看了看手臂，“你老公还不至于这么弱。......行了，伞还是给我吧。”

“怎么了？”詹及雨一脸“你又什么毛病”的表情。

“你打伞我都直不起腰来。”

“靠，就你长得高。”

“啧，你老公我高大伟岸，走吧......哎，你离我近点，都出去了。”周宗贤抬了抬左手。詹及雨看了一眼身后躲雨的路人，还想拒绝，周宗贤不耐烦道：“愣着干什么，挽着。”

“哦......”

两个人慢悠悠地回到家，詹及雨在玄关收伞，看到周宗贤的肩膀上湿了一大片。跑出来的时候他就在想，这事儿也不能怪周宗贤，他对周谨行心里一直有芥蒂，如果因为自己，真的连累了周宗贤......

“洗个澡吧，感冒的话本少爷还得照顾你，我还是个伤患呢。”周宗贤说着往厨房里走，“我去给你熬个姜汤。”

这可把詹及雨吓了一跳：“你还会熬姜汤？”

“姜汤怎么了，我还会做姜汁可乐呢。”

詹及雨汗颜：“可乐杀精吧，少喝。”

“你又生不了孩子，杀精就杀精呗。”周宗贤转身坏笑着挑挑眉，“而且，我有精就行了。”

“滚滚滚！”詹及雨比了个中指，“熬你的姜汤去吧。”

“哎，你先帮我换下衣服，这黏在身上太难受了。”周宗贤叫住他。

“哦。”

周宗贤受伤之后一直是詹及雨在照顾他的饮食起居，换衣服之类的詹及雨早就轻车熟路了。两人一前一后进了卧室，周宗贤盘腿坐在床上对着手机回消息，詹及雨拿了毛巾和周宗贤的家居服过来。

“抬下巴。”

周宗贤一边看手机一边把下巴抬起来。

“左手。”

“转一下。”

詹及雨小心翼翼地给他换好上衣，坐到床上伸手扯周宗贤的腰带。

“卧槽，你慢点，突然袭击啊。”

“你看手机太专心了吧。”詹及雨看他吓了一跳的样子，直想笑，“快点，我还要去洗澡。”

周宗贤不动了，单手打字不方便，只能给对方发语音。

“抬屁股。”

“啧。”周宗贤赶紧松开手机按键，“你安静点，都录进去了！”

“......哈哈哈哈哈哈。”詹及雨被周宗贤的样子逗乐了，手里还抓着周宗贤的裤子，笑的肩膀直发抖。

“别笑了，艹。我同事都他妈误会了。”

周宗贤被詹及雨笑的满身起火，裤子被詹及雨扒了一半，松松垮垮的挂在大腿上。他把手机丢到一边，趁着詹及雨笑的浑身无力按着人肩膀把人扑在床上。

“哎哎哎，别闹，注意你手。”詹及雨赶紧护住他的胳膊。

“这一周没操你精神充沛了是吧？”

“......你妈......额......”

两个人一个星期没做，此时身体细微的摩擦，都有了反应。詹及雨吞咽着口水，周宗贤火热的地方正顶着自己，对方连呼吸都粗重起来。

“周宗贤......”

“做不做？”

“可你的伤.....”

“没事儿，你帮我......来，宝贝儿，帮我把裤子脱下来。”

周宗贤抱着詹及雨，压低了声音在詹及雨耳边说着，一边舌尖舔弄着他的耳廓。

“你！”詹及雨实在是要顾及着他手上的胳膊，磨蹭了半天裤子都没扯下来，反而两个人忍得满头大汗，最后他自暴自弃，“妈的，躺下。”

“你说什么？”

“你躺下，我坐上去。”

周宗贤看着詹及雨一脸大义凛然的表情，觉得可爱极了，两个人一边亲吻在一起，同时调换了位置。詹及雨从抽屉里拿出润滑剂，挤出一点之后，对上周宗贤狼一样火热的眼神，脸红的要滴血。以前两个人做过无数次，可是他从来没有主动去做过。詹及雨单手撑在周宗贤身侧，另一只手朝着股/缝探去。

詹及雨本身就白，此时因为害羞和情欲，脸颊一片樱红，周宗贤看着他粉面含春的样子，身下又胀大了一圈。他眼神暗了暗：“快，宝贝儿，坐上来。”

“靠，你等会儿，我坐上去会死吧。”

“我扶着你。”

“你妹。”詹及雨一边骂着，一边对准周宗贤站立着的小兄弟。

“我真的不会，艹，就这一次。”一周没被开拓过的后/穴紧致极了，詹及雨坐下去的过程十分痛苦，他咬着牙，一点一点的移动着，周宗贤的火热烫得他觉得要被烧穿了。内壁挤压下来，周宗贤再也忍不住了，抱住人的腰直接两人体位对调。

“啊啊啊啊啊！你的手！”

“我受伤的是手，不是腰，别大惊小怪的，我要进去了宝贝。”

“唔！”

忍了太久，周宗贤进去的有些急迫，越来越快地顶弄到詹及雨的敏感点。

快感和痛感交叠让詹及雨觉得整个身体都不是自己的了，他扬起下巴，声音都是抖得：“艹，周宗贤你他妈哪里是个伤患了。”

“都说了，我伤的是手，不是别的地方。”周宗贤低声笑着，又是用力一顶。

“唔......”詹及雨眼泪顺着眼角留了下来，“你轻点能死啊。”

“你太棒了宝贝，我停不下来。”

“周宗贤你闭嘴！”

“叫名字。”

“什么？”

“叫......宗贤。”

“恶心......啊!”

周宗贤突然停下来，慢慢地往外抽离，声音还带着情欲的调调：“真的？你确定？”

“叫，我叫行了吧，你快点......”詹及雨扭了扭腰，修长的腿勾住周宗贤。

“叫一声，现在。”

“宗贤......”身体相贴，詹及雨能感受得到周宗贤有力的心跳，他心里一动，睁开眼睛，“宗贤......我们能永远在一起吗？”

大概刚才淋了雨，詹及雨的声音里带着糯糯的鼻音，传到周宗贤的耳中，刺激的他更加有力地进/入。

窗外大雨滂沱，房间内潮湿的气息包裹着精液的味道，勾扯着最原始的欲望。

高潮后，詹及雨浑身湿漉漉地窝在周宗贤怀里，他乌黑的眼睛看向周宗贤，仿佛还在等着那个答案，虽然他已经很累了，累的想闭上眼睛立刻睡过去。

周宗贤舌尖轻轻在詹及雨的脸颊上划过。

“嗯......”詹及雨眼睛忍不住开始打架，他挽留最后一丝力气，“会在一起吧？

周宗贤心里传来一阵绵密的刺痛，他吻了吻詹及雨的鼻尖：“会，只要你乖乖的。”

詹及雨张了张口，他想问怎么叫乖乖的？可是疲惫渐渐侵占了他的神经，他自己都忘了，有没有真的问出口。

但他确定周宗贤什么也没回答。

那天晚上，他做了个噩梦。他不记得具体梦到了什么，也不恐怖，只是太悲伤，痛得他喘不过气。  
暑假过去，周宗贤的胳膊也恢复的差不多了，两个人又要回到学校。

詹及雨走进教室，常坐的最后一排，小武正趴在桌子上补眠。詹及雨犹豫了片刻，还是坐在了他身边。

小武被椅子声音吵醒了，揉着眼睛看到詹及雨，眼里闪过一丝尴尬。

“小武......你能听我解释吗？”

小武打断他：“不是，对不起，小雨。”

“嗯？”詹及雨愣住。

“你那天走了之后，我查了查，这个，嗯，总之.....对不起，我那天不该这么说你。”小武满脸真诚。

詹及雨笑了：“谢谢你小武，但是你没告诉别人吧？”

“没有没有，没你允许我不会说的。”

“太感谢了。”

“不过，你还回来住吗？”

“不了。”詹及雨想了想，“但是保不准会偶尔回去。”

“哈哈哈，唉，老子也想谈恋爱了呢。再不谈恋爱都要毕业了。”说到这里，小武丧气地趴在桌子上，“学妹，我要学妹。”

“不是快军训了吗？我可以陪你逛逛？”

“够意思！”小武想到什么，说，“对了小雨，明天奖学金申请要交表了，你填好了吗？”

“啊？”詹及雨本来都忘了这件事。

“你上学期那么拼，一定没问题啊。”小武对詹及雨的学习劲头可是看在眼里。但是他不知道詹及雨那天考试的情形。

詹及雨想到那天，摇摇头：“算了吧，我有一门没考好，没希望的。”

“靠，不就一门吗？申不到国奖还有甲等乙等丙等嘛，八千是钱，一千就不是钱了？”

小武这话提醒了詹及雨，他光想着在班里拿前三名，忘记了还有别的奖学金了。听后，他感激的抓住小武的肩膀摇了摇：“太感谢了哥们！”

“干什么呢？这么高兴。”

小武看清来人，脸色一变。

詹及雨回过头，看到周宗贤背着书包，耳朵里插着乳白色的耳机，穿着连帽衫，运动裤和篮球鞋，拉开詹及雨身边的椅子大大咧咧地坐了下来。

詹及雨嘴角抽了抽，他今天早晨起来的时候周宗贤还没起，他有早课，但是他记得周宗贤下午才有课啊。一个假期周宗贤都在宏运实习，现在回来上课，又把自己打扮得跟个单纯又阳光的学弟似的，看的詹及雨十分纠结。

“你怎么来了？”詹及雨问他。

“陪你上课啊。”周宗贤一副理所当然的样子，从包里拿出一台笔记本电脑放在桌子上。

“你一个金融专业的，跑我们这里来干嘛？”

“这不充分了解一下贵学科的精髓嘛。”周宗贤挑挑眉。

“......我不信。”

“好吧，其实是老婆走了以后我觉得一秒不见如隔三秋，所以我体内浓浓的思念之情驱使着我离开温暖的被窝来到了我老婆身边了。”周宗贤说着，大手罩在詹及雨头顶揉了揉。

“卧槽，老子还单身呢，你们秀恩爱要不要这么光明正大。”

“嗯？不是嫌弃同性恋吗？”周宗贤看向小武。

“切，小雨是我朋友。”

“哟，真是难为周少爷了。”詹及雨翻了个白眼。

“知道就好。哎不过，其实还有一个原因。我爸对我暑假的表现十分满意，说要送我一辆车，他不知道我在外面租房子，所以我就只能让他助理把车子送到学校了。”

“我去，真是万恶的资本家。”詹及雨吐血，“那什么时候送过来？”

“中午吧。”

“哦，那下午开出去浪一浪？”

周宗贤皱皱眉：“那不行，等我下了课。”

詹及雨惊讶：“周少爷居然不翘课了？”

“下午的课跟我目前正在做的金融产品有关系，我还有几个问题要问问老师。”周宗贤说这句话的时候表情认真，修长的手指点开桌面的文件，詹及雨瞥了一眼，都是自己看不懂的程序代码。

詹及雨愣愣地看着身边的人开始继续在键盘上敲击着他不认识的各种字符，心里生出一种怪异的感觉，他大概还是需要适应一下周宗贤认真工作的样子。虽然很有魅力，但却让他觉得更加遥远。

一下课，小武就吆喝着要去看操场训练的新生。詹及雨本来想去，但是周宗贤不同意，最后还是被他硬生生的拽走了。

“去吃饭？”周宗贤摸了摸肚子。

“你的车呢？”

“还没到呢，闲着也是闲着，先去吃饭。带饭卡了吗？”

“......你没带？”

“没，有你了，我还带什么饭卡。”

“.....你想白吃我的啊？”詹及雨掐他胳膊。

“你这个人我都是白吃的......卧槽，踹哪里呢！”周宗贤后退一步，挑眉，“踹坏了还要不要性福了？”

“滚吧你。”

“过来。”

“干嘛？”

“让我亲一下。”

“大庭广众之下......”

詹及雨还没说完，周宗贤已经在他嘴角亲了一口：“亲我媳妇也不犯法，走了。”

“靠！”

詹及雨平时还算是个挺安静的类型，结果不知道是不是遇到了特定对象，贫嘴的技能全都被周宗贤给激发出来了。两个人你来我往的打嘴炮，有时候詹及雨落败，就开始对周宗贤拳打脚踢，当然，大部分是打不到周宗贤什么要害的。其实回想起来两个人的对话都是幼稚的要死，可是詹及雨还是觉得很开心。和周宗贤在一起很开心，感觉到周宗贤让着自己的时候很开心，哪怕对方霸道地说“再骂我我就亲你了”也很开心。

周宗贤忙着公司的事情，连酒吧夜店都很少去，以前的酒肉朋友也没怎么有时间会了。詹及雨只要一想到两个人一起上课、放学、自习，他陪着周宗贤去训练，顿时觉得整个大学都从黑白变成彩色了。而他也可以有自己的生活和感情，不用再去羡慕丁小伟和周谨行。

“吃完了吗？我爸助理来了，我不能让他在校门口等太久。”

“为什么？”詹及雨跟上周宗贤。

“因为那跑车太.....骚包了。”

到了校门口，詹及雨总算体会到了周宗贤的意思，海蓝色的车型在詹及雨看来还不如出租车好看的跑车吸引了很多路人的视线。在车上下来一个俊朗的年轻男人，看到周宗贤以后，朝他们的方向招了招手。

“Fred，好久不见了。”

“周少爷，这车还满意吗？”被叫做Fred的男人和周宗贤拥抱了一下，问。

“很棒，你挑的？”

“当然了，周总下的命令，我听说周少爷最近转性了？开始认真工作了？”

“靠，本少爷一直很认真好吗？”周宗贤凑近了车看了看，又觉得不对劲，“哎？你听谁说的？”

“整个宏运都知道了好吗？”Fred朗声笑了两下，推了推眼镜，这才注意到一旁的詹及雨，“周少，这是你朋友？”

被问到，詹及雨有些局促。

“嗯对，我朋友。”周宗贤关上车门，拍了拍手，“行了，钥匙留下，你忙去吧。”

“迫不及待要试车？”

“不啊，上完课再去。”

Fred一脸被雷劈的表情：“哇，周少您认真的？”

“当然了。年末就给我好好的看看利润表吧。”周宗贤志在必得。

Fred离开后，周宗贤看向詹及雨，眼里还有掩饰不住的兴奋：“帅吧？”

詹及雨笑他：“真丑。”

“啧，不识货。等下午下了课带你去试车。”周宗贤锁好车，揽住詹及雨的肩膀。

“这京城里怎么试车啊？你这跑车大材小用了吧？”

“啧，当然不在京城了。”周宗贤一脸神秘。

下午詹及雨一直陪着周宗贤上课，好几次周宗贤总是使坏，抓着他的手往自己的裤链摸，詹及雨一边要提防周围人发现，一边还要放着周宗贤的手，顿感心累。这个周宗贤，再怎么认真工作还是个流氓，你永远不知道他的底线在哪里。

“老实点！”在周宗贤再一次“性骚扰”的时候，詹及雨低声警告他，“不然我现在就走了。”

周宗贤果然安分了很多。

第二节 课下课，周宗贤还去找老师讨论了一下程序的问题。詹及雨趴在课桌上看窗户外面的天空，居然有些饿了。

周宗贤问完问题，看着他毛茸茸的脑袋，忍不住揉了揉：“收拾收拾走。”

“啊？你不是还有一节课呢吗？”詹及雨问。

“不是说要去试车吗，再晚来不及了。”周宗贤动作麻利的把东西装好，看了一眼讲台，“快点！”

“哦哦。”詹及雨背上书包。讲台上的老师看了会儿手机，就拿着自己的杯子出去接水了。周宗贤拉着詹及雨的手成功偷渡出教室。

“我去，逃课老手吧。哎宗贤，我饿了。”詹及雨戳了下周宗贤的肩膀。

“吃饭？但我怕时间来不及，打包吧？”周宗贤看了眼手表。

“可以啊。那你要去哪里试车？”詹及雨拍了下手。

“我以前经常去的地方。”周宗贤嘴角勾起一抹浅笑。

詹及雨心里一跳：“好啊。”

如果说以前他是想方设法地逃避周宗贤，那么现在他特别想了解他。准确的说是了解说是了解两个人认识以前的周宗贤。  
在詹及雨的指挥下，周宗贤给詹及雨在他常去的便利店买了几个他喜欢吃的饭团。

拆开包装后周宗贤嫌弃的看了眼：“以后别吃这个，没营养。”

“好吃啊。”詹及雨饿的不行，吃了一大口，又把饭团送到周宗贤嘴边。周宗贤躲不开，一边倒车一边咬了一口。

“怎么样？”

“还成，这么简单自己都可以做了。”

“切。也没见你做过饭啊。”

“哦......想吃我做的饭啊？”

“算了吧，我还想多活几年呢。”詹及雨笑骂道。

詹及雨解决完了饭团：“你不饿吗？”

“不饿。”周宗贤一边开车一边道，“估计要两个小时，你可以睡一会儿。”

“两个小时？你要去哪里？河北吗？”

“等等你就知道了。”

“神秘兮兮的。”詹及雨调整了一下坐姿，心里却有些窃喜，觉得自己和周宗贤越来越像情侣了。

很不幸的是，他们堵在了高架上。走走停停詹及雨很快就打起了瞌睡，一路上迷迷糊糊的，等到睁开眼睛，天色已经暗了下来。

他咳嗽了一声，嗓子有些干：“这是哪里啊？”

“高速。睡醒了？”周宗贤看了他一眼。

“嗯。你还挺有先见之明的，记得买矿泉水。”

周宗贤看他惊喜的样子，笑着：“你以为谁的智商水平都和你一样啊。”

“靠，闭嘴。”

迎面一个路牌，詹及雨一口水差点喷出来：“卧槽，真的到河北了！”

“坐好啊。”

“你这是......”詹及雨看着又一个经过的路牌，“去雾灵山么？”

“嗯对，总算智商在线一回了。”周宗贤掐了掐他的脸。

“你疯了吧，这个时候......试车需要来这里吗？”

“爬过雾灵山吗？”

“没......”

“啧，那这次就去一下好了。”周宗贤打着方向盘。

周宗贤真的是经常来，熟门熟路，直接把车开进了景区，买好票，便直接上山了。詹及雨看着倒退的景色，还有一辆辆被他们甩在后面的车，忍不住感叹道：“我算知道你为什么要来这里试车了，真是不够显眼的。”

“这还不是最大。”周宗贤一脚油门踩到底，崭新的跑车发动机发出傲人的轰鸣。

“卧槽，帅啊。”

“嗯？我帅？”

“屁，车帅！”詹及雨透过岩石的缝隙看到橘黄色的太阳，“太阳要落山了。”

“嗯，争取赶在他落山前我们到山顶。”

“做得到？”

周宗贤没说话，只是自信的神采在橘色阳光的映衬下，击中了詹及雨的心，让詹及雨有些不舍得移开目光。

“我说是我帅吧？”

“靠！”詹及雨把头转向另一边。

“我以前经常来。”周宗贤道。

“以前是什么时候？”

“高中的时候。”

“开车？”

“对。”

“有驾照吗你？”詹及雨惊讶。

“当然没有了。”周宗贤不假思索地说，“但是不妨碍我开车啊。”

“......胆子真大”

“所以我在家里不受长辈喜欢啊。没有我大哥二哥那么听话懂事。”周宗贤说的风轻云淡，“可是呢，我大哥这么听话，不还跟我爷爷的小老婆搞在一起呢。”

詹及雨怀疑自己听错了：“谁？爷爷？”

“嗯。”周宗贤点头，“你知道像我们这种，出生比别人晚，就跟输在了起跑线上差不多。”

詹及雨好像明白周宗贤在跟他说的什么。

“你是不是也觉得我们家挺可怕的。”周宗贤看了詹及雨一眼。

“还好吧......”詹及雨吐了口气。

“你妈妈住院的时候看到你哥哥姐姐这么宠你，我觉得还挺不可思议。”

詹及雨笑：“那可是我亲哥亲姐。”

“嗯，也对。”

詹及雨想到他们家里兄弟姐妹不冷不热的关系，脑子里忽然蹦出一个想法，周宗贤对周谨行甚至他大哥的讨厌和抗拒，会不会是潜意识里对亲情的另一种渴望呢？

夕阳西下，大片云层被染成血红色。

周宗贤顺畅地把车开上了山顶。詹及雨没想到这个时候上山的人还挺多的。周宗贤下了车，太阳已经被山峰遮住了多半，他撇撇嘴：“还是有点晚了。”

詹及雨也从车上下来，先是惊叹了一声，就要拿出手机拍照。周宗贤伸手挡住他的镜头：“走，还没到顶呢。”

“这不是山顶？”

“不是啊。还要走几步才到极顶。”周宗贤捏了捏詹及雨的后颈。

“你以前都是一个人来？”詹及雨跟上周宗贤的脚步。

“以前和......”周宗贤顿了下，“和朋友，就孙文他们。”

“哦......”詹及雨也没多想。

周宗贤刚才差点就说出了“崔颢”。自己喜欢往山上跑这一点没几个朋友受得了，都嫌累，当时也只有崔颢愿意陪着自己来玩。

爬了一百多米，就到了极顶。落日给山峰镀上了一层金边，连绵起伏的山峦笼罩在白雾里，青灰色的天空罩下来，仿若仙境。

“真好看啊。”詹及雨拿手机对焦。周宗贤找了块岩石坐下，看着詹及雨蹲下又站起来，找着不同的拍摄角度。看着看着就有些失神。

“别跑那么远，小心掉下去。”周宗贤怕他激动的忘乎所以。

“知道了。”拍了几张满意的，詹及雨才小跑回周宗贤身边，看到他居然点了烟在抽，惹不住吐槽，“喂，跑到山上抽烟啊。”

“安静，看景色。”周宗贤按着他的肩膀让他在身边坐下。

橘红色渐渐消失，青灰变成深蓝。

詹及雨看着脚下流动的云雾，又转头看向周宗贤：“你在想什么呢？”

“嗯？”周宗贤回过神来。

“我经常不知道你在想什么。”詹及雨把目光移回山下，“有时候觉得你就是那个样子，可有的时候又觉得你不是。”

周宗贤听完詹及雨的话，“噗”的笑倒在詹及雨肩上：“怎么，上了次山成了哲学家了？”

“滚你的哲学家。”詹及雨想推开周宗贤，却又被人抱住。

傍晚的山风透着湿冷，周宗贤的怀里却很温暖。

詹及雨伸了伸腿：“你跟我讲讲你小时候的事儿吧。”

“我小时候？没什么好讲的，想做的事情不能做，人生永远被家长铺好路，做一点出格的就是一顿训，从小我听得最多的一句话就是‘爸爸对你太失望了’。呵，我是挺让他们失望的。”

詹及雨听了，不安起来：“那你的性取向......”

“不知道，以后再说吧。车到山前必有路。”周宗贤的手顺着詹及雨的胳膊向下，握住他的手心，轻轻捏了捏，“我是没什么选择，那你呢？”

“我？”

“你毕业之后要做什么？这个你总能说了算吧。”

“唉，当时要上大学还是丁叔让我上的呢。不过也挺感谢他，不然我就一辈子只能做个小城管了。不过学我们这个专业的，毕业之后可以出国留学，也可以去设计院，都不错啊。”

“哦......你想出国吗？”

“谁不想啊？到时候再看家里的情况吧，能出去就出去。不过.....”詹及雨笑了下，“我也得有资格才行啊。”

“你想出去的话，我可以帮你拿到名额，咱们学校不是有和德国哪个学校的交流项目？”

“你怎么知道的？”詹及雨抬起头看他。

“嗯？忘了听谁说的了。”周宗贤揉了下刘海。

“一直没问你，你那个产品咋样了？”

“哦，比我预期的要好。等到这学期结束指数稳定下来，大概能判断的出产品周期了。”

“......”

周宗贤看着詹及雨纠结的表情：“怎么，听不懂？”

“呸。”

“哈哈。”周宗贤低下头去咬詹及雨的嘴唇。

“我觉得你......变了。”詹及雨抓着周宗贤的上衣下摆。

“哪里变了？”

“......”

周宗贤再要吻下来，詹及雨偏头躲开了。

“？”

“跟我在一起，算不算出格的事儿？”

被突然这么一问，周宗贤有些没反应过来：“什么？”

天色完全黑下来，山峦在夜色中隐去了身形。

詹及雨在夜风里打了个寒战。

“冷了吗？”周宗贤问。

“有点。”詹及雨看着天空上繁星点点，“你刚才不是说你一做出格的事情就是一顿训吗？”

“是啊。”

“那跟一个男的在一起在你家里肯定算是出格的事吧？”  
詹及雨到了大三就开始跟着系里的老师做项目了，相比于周宗贤大二的清闲，项目的成果直接关系到他的前途，他一直是集中了十二万分的精力。周宗贤学校和宏运两边跑，陈总也开始把他当成重点培养对象，分给他的工作自然也更加有分量。

两个人忽然不约而同地从刚相识的时候那种过一天算一天的闲人变成了脚不沾地恨不得一天掰成两天用的大忙人。

节奏紧张起来，詹及雨以前有些喜欢伤春悲秋的小想法都被各种数据图形力矩压了下去，等他有一天在老师办公室里等着老师来，无聊翻手机信息记录的时候，才想起来，自从那次崔顥发来一条询问信息之后，就再也没有找过他了。他觉得有些小惭愧，但转念一想，这种公子哥在这方面心理应该是很强大的，那些愧疚感立刻无影无踪了。

既然崔顥不骚扰他了，他也乐得清静。

抱着一堆图纸从老师办公室出来，詹及雨站在办公楼门口，秋高气爽，天空湛蓝，连带着他的心情都瞬间开阔了。

周宗贤给他发来消息说在学校门口等他，他回了个“ok”，三步并两步地小跑下楼梯。

他想，这是他想要的生活，积极的充满希望的生活。

周宗贤还是开着他那辆骚包的跑车，詹及雨觉得周宗贤真的很喜欢这辆车，不是因为是新车或者酷炫，而是因为这是他爸送给他的，是一种认可。周宗贤性格有一部分很孩子气，总是口是心非，明明想要的不得了，在意的不得了，却非要表现出一种我压根无所谓的样子。

“想吃什么？”

“随便，我跟你说，我今天的图纸被老师夸了啊。”

“啊？就你这智商？你们系里没人了吧？”

“靠！”詹及雨侧过身要去拽周宗贤的耳朵。

“好好好，我错了我错了，我老婆最聪明了。”周宗贤把炸毛的人安抚好。

“吃烤鸭。”詹及雨吐出三个字。

“我觉得吃完咱俩赶不上下午上课。”

“我下午又没课。”

“我下午虽然也没课，但我要去一趟公司。”周宗贤发动了车子。

“哦……”

“要不你陪我去？”

“公司？”

“对啊。”

“可以吗？”

“当然可以。”

“太好了！”詹及雨靠在副驾驶座，“宗贤，我现在觉得好幸运。”

“啊？某人可是说过遇见我就倒霉的。”

“啧，你自己想想你办的事儿，能不倒霉吗？”

周宗贤哈哈笑：“哎小雨，说实话，你之前对我那么排斥，不会当时就喜欢我吧。”

“靠，怎么可能，谁会喜欢你这么恶劣的家伙？”詹及雨伸手掐了一下周宗贤的脸蛋。

周宗贤目视着前方：“当时怎么也想不到啊。”

“你这种大少爷不是最喜欢玩弄别人感情吗？”

周宗贤无语道：“电视剧看多了吧。”

“不管，反正你要敢玩儿我，我就跑到宏运去揭发你。”詹及雨恶狠狠道。

“噗，行了你。”周宗贤把身边激动的人按回座椅上，“我不会玩儿什么感情，不喜欢就是不喜欢，喜欢就是喜欢。”

詹及雨看着周宗贤勾起的嘴角，很多年后每每想起此时，都会觉得当时的自己还是年轻单纯。

喜欢不喜欢和要不要你从来不能画等号。

等到分开的那一天，詹及雨才明白，周宗贤确实不玩儿感情，但他却可以收回的那么冷漠干脆。

秋天入侵了校园好像只是一瞬间的事情，一夜之间校园里铺满了金黄的落叶。詹及雨坐在图书馆里，揉了揉干涩的眼睛。今天晚上周宗贤又要回周家参加家宴了。

他趴在桌子上，把手机翻了个个儿，又翻过去，周而复始。突然伴随着震动，屏幕亮起来。

——小雨，我们能见一面吗？

这是条陌生号码，詹及雨一时想不出谁会用这种语气给自己发短信。

他把手机放到桌子上，单手敲击着键盘。

——你是？

对方很快回复。

——我是杨洋。

……有那么一瞬间詹及雨的大脑里是跑满了省略号的。他快22了，和杨洋也已经有将近四年没联络。他已经不是18岁那个傻乎乎被人拿来挡枪的詹及雨了。

——不好意思，我没时间，你有什么事？

果然，对方并没有再回复回来。

周宗贤第一次在家宴上喝醉了。他的项目获得了家人的表扬，他也能看得出父亲很开心。父子俩都喝了不少，周宗贤的妈妈一个头两个大。周谨行就帮着她一起把人送回了家。车开到院子里，周宗贤醒过来，迷迷糊糊地喊了声“小雨”。本来想把他扶下车的周谨行手僵了一瞬。

周宗贤手开始在口袋里乱抓。

“宗贤？”

“给，我要给小雨打电话。”周宗贤拿出手机。

周谨行有些无奈：“我先把你送回家，你再打。”

“不行，小雨该着急了。”

“宗贤？”周妈妈走过来，“怎么了？你拿手机做什么？”

周宗贤不知道看没看见自己母亲，直接打开通话界面：“我要给小雨打电话！”

周谨行：“……”

周妈妈一听到“小雨”，愣了一下，单凭名字，她还以为是个小姑娘：“小雨？小雨是谁？”

“小雨是……嗝……”

周谨行怕周宗贤说出什么“男朋友”之类的，赶紧打断他的话，一脸为难：“二婶，咱们先把宗贤扶回去吧。”

周妈妈点头同意，这时候把周先生安顿好的管家和仆人回来了，从周谨行手里接过周宗贤。

“小雨呢？”周宗贤又问了句。

这下可把周妈妈的好奇心勾起来了，她问周谨行：“这个小雨到底是谁啊？宗贤有女朋友了？”

周谨行回答：“二婶，宗贤这个年纪，有女朋友也不奇怪吧。”

“哎呀，真好，明天我要问问宗贤，去见见人小姑娘。”

“二婶，见就不用了吧，年轻人谈恋爱哪儿还有个准呢。”周谨行连忙阻止。

“也对，等到八字有一撇了，我再去见见也不迟。”

周谨行点头笑道：“二婶说得有道理。”

詹及雨没等到周宗贤的电话，打过去对方也没接，他担心会不会出什么事儿，就给周谨行打了个过去。

“他喝多了，就送回他爸妈那里了。”

“哦......”詹及雨收了线。一个人躺在床上，身边没人有让他有些不习惯。他翻了个身，把周宗贤的枕头够过来拉进怀里。这时，手机屏幕又亮了。他以为是周宗贤回了消息，爬起来一看，居然是杨洋。什么也没说，只有“晚安”两个字。詹及雨不知道他在搞什么，也没那个闲工夫去猜，想到明天还要帮导师干一堆活儿，困倦感就涌了上来。

只是詹及雨没想到，杨洋的“晚安”短信在之后的一周内每晚十点半准时报到。他每次都不回，可对方仍旧锲而不舍。终于在一周后，詹及雨下了课，在教学楼门口看到了那个人。

杨洋这几年基本没怎么变化，还是高高瘦瘦的，之前的顺毛烫成了卷毛，詹及雨走近了，才发现他脸上画了一层淡淡的妆。

“嗨，小雨。”他举起手晃了晃，纤细白皙的手腕在阳光下接近透明。

“你怎么来了？”詹及雨握紧了书包带。

杨洋愣了下，詹及雨比以前胖了些，脸色红润了，以前表情总是有些灰蒙蒙的，现在两只大眼睛又黑又亮，嘴唇殷红，干净的格子衬衣和牛仔外套，虽然还是以前的那张脸，但是整个人的气质和以前简直天壤之别。人的生活状态是可以从脸上看出来的，詹及雨这几年过的很好。

“想来见见你。可以找个地方聊聊吗？”

詹及雨没说话。

“你不答应我还会继续打扰你的。”杨洋补充道。

詹及雨叹口气：“好吧。”

两个人在学校门口的奶茶店找了个位子。詹及雨从奶茶送上来就一直不开口。杨洋干笑两声，问：“过得还好吗？”

“很好。”

詹及雨划拉着杯子里的珍珠。

“你都不问问我？”

“我不怎么关心。”詹及雨抬起头，“你直接说事儿就好了，不用绕来绕去的，我很忙。”

杨洋被噎了一下，苦笑着：“你变了。”

詹及雨点点头：“都快四年了，我们都会变。以前是我太傻了。”言下之意，你别再想着利用我。

杨洋握紧了杯子：“其实，我找你是想跟你借点钱。”

“你跟我借钱？！”

“我实在是走投无路了，不然不会打扰你。”杨洋眼圈说着说着就红了起来。

这样的他，詹及雨在四年前第一次被周宗贤折腾的下不来床的时候就见识过了。他冷笑：“我一个穷学生，三位数已经是极限了。”

“小雨，我知道你和周宗贤在一起了。我真的没办法，如果还不上我会被他们杀了的。”

“骗鬼呢？为了你欠的钱背上人命？你当别人傻？”

“我.....是欠了赌场......”

“什么？！你去赌博？杨洋，你不愁吃不愁穿，就不能好好过日子么？”詹及雨忍不住拍了一下桌子。

杨洋咬着嘴唇不说话。

“你欠了多少。”

“一百八十万，我爸妈也知道了，但是我们家......”

詹及雨顿时有种恨铁不成钢的感觉。他喝了口奶茶：“对不起，我没办法。就算我和周宗贤在一起，我也不可能让他出钱。你......你再想别的办法吧。跟对方商量一下，分期还款之类的......”

说完，詹及雨站起身打算离开。杨洋却一把抓住他的胳膊：“小雨，你知道他们分期都是高利贷，我永远还不完的。哪怕借钱给我！我分期还给你们，也比给他们要强。真的，小雨，我求求你了。”

詹及雨看着杨洋那张清秀的脸蛋，还是狠下了心：“对不起。”

他有了新的生活，所以再也不想和以前的那些不堪的回忆有任何理不清的关系了。  
“滋——滋——”

詹及雨“唔”了一声，从床头上摸到正在震动的手机，眼睛都没睁开，也不知道是谁的手机，直接把闹钟关了，然后往周宗贤怀里拱了拱，又睡了过去。

......

“靠，已经七点半了。”

大约过了半个小时，周宗贤头发乱蓬蓬地挣扎着坐起身。

詹及雨昨晚写材料写到两点，被周宗贤这么一弄，也醒了：“你有事儿啊？”

“詹及雨！你怎么能关我闹钟。”

詹及雨压根没听到周宗贤说什么：“......”

周宗贤飞速冲进浴室洗脸刷牙，然后跑到衣帽间左翻右翻，忍无可忍地又跑出来：“詹及雨，我的袜子怎么都没了？”

“......”

“詹及雨！”

“烦死了，还让不让人睡觉了。”詹及雨用被子蒙住头。

“你等会儿睡，帮我找找袜子。”

“你自己的袜子我怎么......”詹及雨清醒了些，“哦，是不是都洗了？”

“......靠。”

“你去阳台看看干了没有。”

“袜子没干我今晚就干死你。”

“你自己的袜子自己不洗，非要留着我给你洗？我也很忙的好吗？连续熬了几天的夜，我的肝都要废了。”詹及雨头昏脑胀的，又要往被窝里倒。

周宗贤总算找了一双干净的袜子：“你今天没事儿？”

“哦，材料交上去了，所以导师给我放了天假。”詹及雨含含糊糊地说。

“你这个导师是你系主任吧？”周宗贤在镜子前系领带。

“嗯......”

“你.....唉你睡吧，我走了。”周宗贤整理好发型。

“记得吃早饭啊。”

“再说。”

“必须吃。”

“知道了。”

天气渐凉，虽然来京城很多年了，詹及雨还是有些受不了北方的冬天。周宗贤走后，他又在被窝里赖了一会儿，才懒懒地下了床。洗了个热水澡，詹及雨热了杯牛奶，捧着杯子在沙发上刷手机。然后他在头条新闻的商业板块，刷到了宏运资本的新闻。

“金融产品发布会？”詹及雨点了进去才明白过来，原来周宗贤早晨起来火急火燎是为了这个啊。实时更新的新闻图上，周宗贤西装加身，一手里拿着ppt翻页笔，另一只手拿着话筒，站在台上做讲解。詹及雨咂了咂嘴，“啧，还真像那么回事儿。”

媒体对周宗贤也给予了高度评价，什么年轻有为、有思想有创意、青年才俊各种好词一股脑的按在了他的身上。詹及雨看着看着就想笑，是啊，青年才俊早晨差点迟到，还在满房间找袜子呢。

詹及雨乐够了，就给周宗贤打电话。

“喂？”

“才俊，你回来吃饭吗？”

“......什么才俊？”周宗贤一头雾水。

詹及雨笑：“我看到新闻上对你的评价了，青年才俊嘛。以后叫您周才俊行吗？”

周宗贤的发布会刚结束，宾客都在散场往外走，他背过身，咬牙切齿着：“屁股又痒了是吧？”

“哈哈才没有。你中午回不回来？”

“哦，我不回去了，中午要回家里一趟。”

“行吧，那我去学校了。”

周先生满意地看着新闻上对自己儿子的评价，周宗贤坐在沙发的另一边，周妈妈洗了水果过来：“宗贤，学校累不累啊？”

“还好吧。”周宗贤拿起一个橘子。

“嗯嗯，别累着了。”周妈妈含笑看着自己越来越有男人味的儿子，突然想到什么，问，“宗贤，你跟妈妈说，是交了女朋友了吗？”

周先生听了妻子的话，也看过来：“女朋友？”

“嗯？没有啊，谁跟你说的。”

“你那天喝多了，一直叫‘小雨’‘小雨’的，不是女朋友？”

周宗贤表情僵了一下：“我叫了？”

“对啊，你二哥也在，他也听到了啊。”

“......我怎么没印象了。”周宗贤“呵呵”笑了两声，往嘴里塞了瓣橘子。

“交了就交了，我和你妈妈又不会把你怎么样，你也到了谈恋爱的年纪了。”比起周妈妈，周先生就老油条多了，他一眼就看出了儿子的心理。

“嗯......反正这个你们就别管了。”

“你看看处的差不多了，可以带回家来让妈妈看看啊。”

周宗贤皱眉打断了周妈妈的话：“妈，这那儿跟哪儿，我才多大，结婚还早着呢。”

“成家立业成家立业啊，你找个贤内助，到时候就可以一门心思打拼事业了啊。”

“成家立业都是什么年代的思想了，先立业再成家好吗？”

周先生赞许地点头：“儿子说得对，爸支持你。看来你二哥让你去读大学还是有用的，至少比原来胡混强多了。”

“......爸，你这是在夸我吗......”

“总之你在学校里好好学习，毕业之后就去宏运给你二哥帮忙。”

周宗贤怀疑自己听错了：“爸，你让我去给周谨行帮忙？”

“是啊，怎么了？”

周宗贤笑：“爸，你开玩笑吧？大伯当时可是......”

周先生听后摆摆手：“都是一家人，现在不也是挺好的。”

周宗贤神情复杂地看着自己的父亲。

“你到了我这个年纪你就知道了，什么都比不上一家人和和美美的来的有意义。钱啊名利啊，都是身外之物。不过，你们年轻人该拼还是要拼，不是为了钱权，而是要为了创造人生的价值。”

“......爸，你甘心吗？”

“没什么甘不甘心的。你好好的成人，成才，爸就觉得没白活。”

周宗贤和父母吃的这顿饭让他心里有些堵。这和他预想的不一样。他做的一切都是希望能为父亲扳回一局。曾经他家里的失误，他自己的年轻，让周谨行和大伯抢占了先机，可是现在，他已经在努力改变了。

他还记得自己父亲去加拿大时的满目愁容，母亲也一下子苍老了好几岁，自己被周谨行扔进了大学。那段日子对他来说是不愿意回忆的，很长一段时间让他在家里有种抬不起头的感觉。本身嘛，成王败寇，大家都懂得道理。

还有......周宗贤站在别墅门口，想到詹及雨不屑地对自己说“你永远比不上周谨行”。周宗贤扯了扯领带。

“周少？大冬天的在门口罚站啊？”

Fred不知什么时候已经站在他面前。

“你怎么来了？”

“来给周总送文件的。”Fred“咦”了一声，“脸色很难看啊。今天的发布会不是很成功吗？”

周宗贤摇摇头：“没什么，我走了，你赶紧进去吧。”

“哦......”

回到家的时候，詹及雨正窝在电视上看搞笑综艺节目，听到开门声，他朝着玄关望去：“哎？这么早就回来了。”

“嗯。”周宗贤把外套脱下来挂好。

“喝饮料吗？”詹及雨用下巴指了指桌子上的果汁。

“不喝，你看什么呢？”

“一个综艺，笑死我了。”电视上主持人又抖了个包袱，詹及雨笑的见牙不见眼。

周宗贤看着他心里痒痒，靠过去把人抱在怀里。

“......怎么了你？”詹及雨这才感觉到周宗贤身周的低气压，想想觉得不对劲，“今天的发布会不成功？”

“挺好的。”

“那你怎么蔫儿了吧唧的。”詹及雨顺了顺周宗贤的头发，突然有种自己被一条巨型犬抱着的感觉。

周宗贤顿了顿，说：“有点累，让我抱一会儿，你看你的。”

詹及雨听他这么说，也不说话了，安静地看电视。

周宗贤缓缓闭上眼睛，想来詹及雨就是在那段时间走进他的生活的，在自己的戾气、懊恼、愤懑无处发泄的时候，自己把所有恶劣的一面全部都展现给了这个人。他也看得出詹及雨想要逃离自己，毕竟没人想整日和一个定时炸弹待在一起。可是来来回回的，詹及雨居然还愿意留在他身边。他以前也不是没想过詹及雨是不是喜欢自己，但是这个人总是死鸭子嘴硬，口是心非，心里想什么就要把真实想法藏的越深，他真的拿詹及雨一点办法都没有。在雾灵山上的时候，詹及雨问自己“和男人在一起在他家里算不算什么出格的事情”，他没办法撒谎，只能如实回答他“当然算”。之后那人又问自己“那我们呢”？

周宗贤收紧了手臂。他看得出来詹及雨在执着什么，但是他又想问他，你想要的不就是谈恋爱吗？可他还是没问出口。詹及雨想要谈恋爱，他想要个人陪着走过这段时间，两个在低谷的人互相汲取对方的温暖，他觉得没什么不妥的。

所以最后，他只是告诉他：“我会护住我的人。”

这是他一定要做到的。  
周宗贤很久没见到崔颢了。他打电话旁敲侧击过孙文，孙文只是说崔颢跟着崔哲出国散心了，周宗贤握着电话愣了一下，良久才说：“我都不知道呢。”

“也许他没打算告诉你吧。不过，崔大哥有找詹及雨麻烦吗？”

周宗贤想到詹及雨最近都是打了鸡血似的奋战期末考试，想来也没什么事，便道：“应该没有......”

“哦......那看来崔颢也没把詹及雨供出来啊。”孙文顿了下，“你们还在一起呢？”

“嗯。”

“唉，哥们儿也不说什么了。不过真是有你的。”

“怎么了？”

“我现在一回家我爸就拿你说我。”

周宗贤听后忍不住笑：“怎么，终于看到本少爷的才华了？”

“呸，你那才华。哎哟，不提了不提了，我还有事要忙，先挂了啊。”

周宗贤听到另一边的忙音，看着办公桌前的一份份产品报告，突然感觉大家好像在某一个时间开始，就变成这样了，各自忙着各自的，出去玩儿的时间直线下降，以前喜闻乐见的恶作剧现在想想都觉得嗤之以鼻。一瞬间仿佛整个世界在自己眼里都换了形状，没有以前的纸醉金迷和灯红酒绿，他也有一些能体会到自己在这个世界上或者在家族里的意义。

他觉得至少这应该是个好兆头。

双蛋假期过了，学校里就正式进入了紧张的复习月。周宗贤提着外卖的咖啡进了图书馆。要不是詹及雨，恐怕他大学毕业了都没机会进来这里几次。

“学长，你的咖啡。”周宗贤把咖啡放到桌子上。

詹及雨眼睛一亮：“啊，得救了，真的是困死我了。”

“困了就睡啊。”周宗贤在对面坐下来。

“不能睡啊，还没复习完呢。大三的成绩很关键！”詹及雨喝了一大口咖啡。

“关键在哪里？”

“我导师说我三年成绩只要能过85，就给我大四出国交流的机会，德国哦。”

周宗贤皱眉：“你成绩不够？”

“大一的时候太惨了，所以得赶紧弥补。”

“你去多久？”

“一个学期吧。”詹及雨笑着眨眨眼，“别太想学长。”

周宗贤托着下巴：“累了就歇歇，你要是真的想去，我去帮你弄名额。”

“no！”詹及雨在胸前比了个叉号。

周宗贤看着詹及雨小巧的鼻尖，忍不住伸手捏了一下，调笑道：“我发现你开朗不少啊。”

“......”

“你寒假什么时候回家？”

“哦，一放假就回去吧。我这暑假也没回去，我妈都想我了。”詹及雨翻着面前的书。

“嗯，也是。”

“你看我干什么？你很闲吗？”

周宗贤眼睛一眨不眨地：“看你可爱啊，赏心悦目。”

“靠......你都不用复习的吗？”

“我这学期就三门课，分分钟搞定。”

“切，德行。”

以后的时间，周宗贤在家里也呆不下去，干脆就陪着詹及雨一起在图书馆复习了。詹及雨也算实现了一把和男朋友到图书馆谈恋爱的梦想。只是周宗贤只考三门，几天就结束了，詹及雨还在苦逼的翻着物理课本，看着周宗贤清闲的样子，詹及雨气就不打一处来，干脆跟周宗贤说要搬回宿舍住。

周宗贤想了想觉得也对，他放寒假之后去宏运上班，作息时间也的确会打扰詹及雨，便答应了。经过一周的艰苦奋斗，詹及雨总算脱离苦海。晚上周宗贤开车来学校接他，詹及雨把行李箱搬到周宗贤的车上。

“想去玩玩嘛？”周宗贤问。

“去哪儿？”

“嗯......去我朋友的会所？咱们可以在酒店住一晚。”

“好啊。”

“你机票买了吗？”

“买好了，后天走。”

周宗贤不悦：“后天？这么急着回家？”

“我妈给我定的。”詹及雨解释。

周宗贤看了詹及雨一眼，哑声道：“行啊，那你这两天好好陪陪我吧......”

“行。”

“......别出门了。”

“我去，你想干什么啊？”

“你说呢？”周宗贤挑挑眉，“你这搬去宿舍一周多，我可是忍得很难受啊。”

周宗贤的手指点了点詹及雨的裤链，詹及雨顿时觉得浑身的细胞都要烧起来了。

两个人先去了周宗贤定好的餐厅。詹及雨点好餐就去了洗手间，周宗贤百无聊赖地看着公司群里他们飞速的水群。这时，詹及雨人还没回来，他留在桌子上的手机响了起来。周宗贤拿过来，是个陌生号码。他也没多想，直接就给挂断了。没过一会儿，对方又打了过来。周宗贤就给接了。

可还没来得及说话，另一便就传来一个小男孩哭哭啼啼的声音。

“小雨，小雨你来帮帮我吧。小雨......”

周宗贤脸色染上几分阴沉，他压低了声音：“你是谁？”

对方停住了，还没回答就又是一阵杂音，接着响起一个粗犷的男声：“喂？你是詹及雨？”

周宗贤眸光闪了闪，道：“我是。”

“赶紧带好二百万，来......”

周宗贤打断对方：“不好意思，我为什么？”

对方显然没想到周宗贤会这么问，吼道：“不来我就剁了你朋友的一只手。”

“我朋友？我不认识刚才那个人。”

“你......艹，你他妈的敢骗老子，老子今天他妈操不死你.......嘟——”

周宗贤面若冰霜，心脏重重地跳着，整个电话持续了不到二十秒，却让他浑身发凉。詹及雨正好回来了，看着他阴冷的表情，吓了一跳：“怎么了？”

“有人一直打电话给你，我怕有急事，就给你接了。”

“哦......谁啊？”

周宗贤把电话给他：“你看吧。”

詹及雨点开通话记录，看到杨洋的手机号码的时候，脸色“唰”的变得苍白无比。

“你认识？”周宗贤眯了眯眼睛。

“......”

“是谁啊？你朋友？你什么时候有混黑社会的朋友了？”被印证了猜想，周宗贤表情变得有些凶狠，詹及雨居然还背着他和这种人联系？随后他又开始担心詹及雨是不是又被人骗了，最后这担心变成了火舌，胸中也渐渐升腾起了怒气。

“混黑社会？”詹及雨听周宗贤话里的意思，似乎并不知道这是谁的电话，那杨洋和他又说了什么？

“对方说不给他二百万就把你朋友手剁下来。”

“什么？！”詹及雨惊恐地站起身。

“怎么了？是什么朋友？会遇到这种事儿？”

“是.....是杨洋。”

“谁？”周宗贤总觉得有些熟悉。

“我就是因为他把你车砸了。”

“......”周宗贤锋利的目光让詹及雨无所遁形，“你们还有联系啊？他遇到事儿还找你？二百万？你倒是挺大手笔啊。你是傻的吗？以前被他坑的还不够惨啊？！”

“他是前段时间突然联系我的，跟我说他欠了钱。我又帮不了他，谁知道他会现在来找我。”詹及雨说完，想起周宗贤刚才的话，“你刚才说，那些人要把杨洋怎么样？”

“你给我坐下！”周宗贤冷言，“他怎么样都跟你没关系。你还要跟他牵扯不清，替他还债？你怎么还，再替他把自己卖出去？詹及雨，你可真是及时雨啊。”

周宗贤讽刺的语气刺得詹及雨想起了以前两个人那些不愉快的回忆，他坐下，别有深意地说：“你以为谁都和你一样啊。”

“你再说一遍？”周宗贤瞪直了眼睛。

詹及雨心里卡着杨洋的事情难受，想起来那天杨洋来找自己的样子，担心出什么大事，便不想跟周宗贤吵架，打开手机要给杨洋回拨过去。可是通话键还没按下去，手机就被周宗贤劈手抢了过来。

“你给我！”

“你要干嘛？给那个小鸭子打电话？”周宗贤也站起来，居高临下地看着詹及雨。

“你别闹了，杨洋万一有危险呢！”詹及雨大吼道，是不是替他还钱是一回事，但是眼睁睁的看着出人命就是另一回事了。

“你倒是关心他。这么想要再和他搅和在一起？”

詹及雨扑过去要抢周宗贤手里的手机：“周宗贤，你别幼稚了。”

“我幼稚？要不是因为你我他妈连管都懒得管。”周宗贤扣住詹及雨的手腕按在他背后，“上次还好是你碰到我，这次你知道对方是什么人吗！”

詹及雨卸了力道，他用力喘了几口气，毫不躲闪地看着周宗贤：“宗贤，杨洋要是出事了，你良心上过得去吗？”

“那也不是因为你。”

“可是是因为我们袖手旁观！我不会白痴到单枪匹马的去救人，哪怕问清楚地址，报个警呢？周宗贤，我在你心里是有多蠢啊？你难道现在还是用四年前的眼光看我的吗？”

周宗贤因为詹及雨的话怔了一下，詹及雨趁机抢过了自己的手机，跑到包厢的另一边给杨洋拨了回去，可是无人接听。

詹及雨有些焦急，问周宗贤：“宗贤，刚才杨洋有没有说他在哪里啊？”

周宗贤回头：“没有。”

“那怎么办，杨洋说他是欠的高利贷，我怕那些人真的会对杨洋做什么。”

包厢的门被敲响，服务员的声音传来：“周先生，现在可以上菜吗？”

周宗贤揉了揉太阳穴，走过去拉开包厢门，说：“不用了，我们临时有事。”

詹及雨疑惑地转过身。

周宗贤在门口看向他，再开口已经是温和的语气：“走吧，我们去找人。”  
周宗贤当然不会让詹及雨去那种是非之地。他和人出了餐厅之后，就打电话给了Fred，让他帮忙查杨洋的位置。这种事情以前查周谨行的时候，Fred没少帮他做。

詹及雨在副驾驶座焦急的样子让周宗贤觉得有些碍眼，他发动了车子：“是不是你每个前男友你都要这么热心地帮忙啊？”

“我还有几个？”詹及雨不爽。

“你心里清楚。”

“有病。”詹及雨懒得理他。

周宗贤开着车在路上象征性地转了转，詹及雨越来越觉得不对劲，问：“你那个朋友靠谱吗？”

“当然靠谱。”周宗贤话音刚落，Fred的电话就来了，“喏，看了吧。”

“周少，人在xx医院。”

“医院？”

“是的，我去问了，是有闹事的来着，位置是Simon酒吧，后来酒吧老板发现了，把人送到了医院。是个小男孩啊，你......”

“行了，不该问的别问了。”周宗贤打断Fred的话，“你看能不能找个人去医院看看，人有什么事情。”

“你呢？”

“我也是帮朋友找人，就这样。”

“好的周少。”Fred挂了电话。

詹及雨瞪大眼睛看着周宗贤，周宗贤不情愿地说：“人都送医院了，我们可以回去了吧？”

“那我们去医院看看。”

周宗贤皱眉：“见他干什么？你还要跟他叙叙旧？”

詹及雨懒得跟周宗贤计较他这个吃枪药的态度：“我去跟他说明白，让他以后别再找我，总行了吧？”

周宗贤总算点头：“这件事交给我，你就别插手了。”

“！！！不行。”

“为什么？你既然就想跟他说清楚，我去也是一样的。”

“你这个法西斯，谁知道你会怎么威胁别人！”

周宗贤被堵了一下，他都要被气笑了：“你叫我什么？法西斯？”

“就知道压迫别人，要挟别人，这么霸道不讲道理，我就去看他一眼，怎么就不行了？你强迫命令别人也要有个限度！”他觉得周宗贤简直轻重不分，幼稚极了。

“我压迫你？我要挟你？”周宗贤想到两个人在一起这么久了，自己虽然对詹及雨不能说百依百顺，也是尽自己最大努力去宠着护着了，没想到还被人说成是“法西斯”？也就是说他后来做的一切，都比不上当初强迫他跟自己上床还钱来的深刻了？

他看了眼后视镜，右手猛打方向盘。

詹及雨被晃了一下：“你干什么？”

周宗贤冷着脸，表情锋利吓人，他把车停到路边，按开了车锁：“下车。”

“你！”

“你那个小前男友在xx医院，你去吧。我他妈对你怎么样，感觉自己心里一点数都没有。你关心他是关心，我关心你就全他妈多余。你滚吧，自己犯贱想当圣母，别他妈拉我垫背。”

“周宗贤......”

“愣着干嘛？”

硬碰硬的时候，詹及雨的倔脾气也上来了。

“靠，还真是求着你了。”

詹及雨站在路边，看着京城川流不息的车辆，心里空荡荡的。他拉着行李一边走，一边看着路边有没有出租车。兴许是周宗贤太久没跟詹及雨说过重话了，两个人嘴炮虽然是家常便饭，但是吵架似乎这还是第一次。想着刚才周宗贤的表情，詹及雨觉得自己的承受力比起以前真是减弱了不少。

周宗贤本身就不是好脾气的人，自己干嘛非要跟他对着吵呢？

终于等了十多分钟，詹及雨才拦住一辆出租车。

周宗贤在不远处的路口，看着詹及雨上了出租车的时候就发车子跟了上去，跟了一半，就气得不行：“这个傻子，还真的要去医院。”

Fred的电话插进来。

“周少，小男孩没什么事儿，都是皮外伤，估计休息一下明天就可以出院了。”

“知道了，医院还有你的人在吗？”

对方停顿了一下：“嗯，应该还没离开。”

“那你让他等一会儿，我的朋友要过去看看，看着他点，我怕出什么事儿。”周宗贤打着方向盘拐弯，“我把照片发到你手机上。”

“好的周少。”

周宗贤一肚子气没处消解，也不想看到詹及雨和杨洋，干脆就换了方向回家了。等到十点多，詹及雨连个电话都没有，周宗贤有些心慌。他给詹及雨打过去詹及雨不接，给Fred打，Fred说他离开医院去了xx理工。周宗贤简直无语，一吵架就知道去住宿舍。叹了口气，他自问没做错什么，绝对不可能去给詹及雨道歉的。至于詹及雨，就让他消消气也好。

可是周少爷没想到的是，自己第二天去公司忙活了一天，晚上对方再次拒绝接电话。周宗贤毛了，赶紧去宿舍找人，小武淡定地说：“他一早的飞机，怕明天来不及，就去机场附近的酒店住了。”

“......”

小武又慢吞吞地补了一刀：“他说你要来了让我告诉你，他不想见你。你们是吵架了吗？昨天他回来的时候挺生气的。”

于是，詹及雨就这么直接回了老家，拒绝回复周宗贤的任何电话和短信。周宗贤对詹及雨佩服的简直五体投地。这天孙文来他办公室找他，美名其曰参观一下周少爷大展宏图的地方。周宗贤本身就因为詹及雨烦躁得很，跟孙文聊着聊着，就拐到了詹及雨身上。

“你说他生什么气？他还好意思生气？我这不是担心他的安全，怕他傻不拉唧的牵扯到什么坏人。”

孙文下巴都要掉到桌子上了，等着周少爷发表了几分钟的长篇大论，才稳了稳情绪：“我说周大少爷，你这是在跟我寻求恋爱建议吗？”

“......”

“可我只跟妹子谈过啊。”孙文两手一摊。

“靠。”周宗贤仰躺在办公椅上。

孙文一脸生无可恋的表情：“要不，你就给那个洋什么打个电话，先问问詹及雨去找他说了啥？”

这句话倒是提醒了周宗贤，他二话不说就给杨洋打了过去。

“喂？哪位？”

“我是周宗贤。”

对方顿了一下，才说：“你怎么......”

“我问你，你受伤那天，小雨跟你说什么了？”

对方猛地想起什么，质问道：“那天是你接的电话！”

“这和你没关系，你就告诉我，那天小雨去跟你说了什么？”

“我那天根本没见到小雨，不都是因为你吗？”

周宗贤愣了一下：“他没去医院见你？”

“没有。”

孙文好奇地看着周宗贤精彩纷呈的脸：“怎么了？”

“他说小雨没去看过他。”

“哦......”孙文笑得贱兮兮的，十分幸灾乐祸道，“傻逼了吧。”

“滚你妈的！”

越接近年关，周宗贤整个人都被拴在了周家，不，准确的说是被周谨行给拴住了。周宗贤不知道周谨行怎么想的，但凡有亲戚或者朋友过来，饭局全部都带着他，这种事情以前可是从未有过的。

自从知道詹及雨那天根本没去看杨洋之后，周宗贤心里就升腾起一种酸胀感，他闲下来的时候把这份感觉扒拉开，姑且把这种感觉定义为抱歉。他那天反应是有些过激，对詹及雨最后说的话也有些过火。

在酒店的洗手间里，周宗贤洗了把脸试图让自己清醒一些。周谨行推门进来了，在镜子里看了周宗贤一眼：“喝的多了吗？”

周宗贤摇了摇头：“没事。”

“我其实很早就知道了，但是还是想问下你。”周谨行看着他，“你跟小詹的事情。”

周宗贤揉了揉头发：“嗯，应该跟你知道的没什么区别。二哥，你也不用劝我什么，我自己会看着办的。”

周谨行眉头皱起来，他其实想说的不是这个。

“哦对了，二哥你知道小雨老家的地址吗？”

“我可以帮你问问。”

“谢了，二哥。”

大年三十，周家人都来到周太安的宅子陪着老人过年。人一多，不论大家以前有什么过节，气氛也还算热闹和谐。

周宗贤在院子里看着熠熠在不远处逗他的那条拉布拉多犬，詹及雨还是不回他消息，这是要跟他冷战到底了。他自己都觉得不可思议，居然就这么被一个人抓住了命门。詹及雨的朋友圈每天都发各种老家的特产，什么鸭脖什么烤鱼什么热干面，看上去没了他真是开心的不得了。

周大少爷不得不承认，生平第一次，他活了二十多年，真的是十分落寞。他看了眼室内畅谈的长辈，抿抿嘴，打开手机一不做二不休地买了机票。于是，大年初一在跟着周先生拜完年之后，周宗贤直接收拾了行李坐飞机去了詹及雨的老家。

“小雨，外面是谁啊？”

詹及雨妈妈的声音传来。詹及雨站在门口，看着风尘仆仆的周宗贤，以为自己白天见鬼了。

“你怎么！”

“怎么，你自己不声不响的跑了，还不准我不声不响的来找你？”周宗贤面无表情地挑挑眉，抬脚就要进门。

“你等下，我还没......”

周宗贤知道詹及雨还没出柜，就说：“放心吧，我怎么也是你妈妈的救命恩人吧。”

“滚你的。”詹及雨气急败坏。

“小雨，哎？”詹妈妈走过来，看到周宗贤的时候顿时喜笑颜开，“这不是小雨的同学吗？小雨，快让你同学进来啊。”

周宗贤憋着笑看他，詹及雨翻了个白眼，率先转身进屋：“妈，我同学来咱们这儿玩两天。”

“欢迎啊，是小周同学吧？”

“阿姨好。”

詹及雨给周宗贤拿了双拖鞋：“换上。”

詹妈妈：“小雨，对客人要礼貌。”

“......”

“没关系阿姨。”

周宗贤的乖巧让詹及雨大跌眼镜。趁着詹妈妈去厨房倒水，詹及雨看了眼周宗贤的行李，皱眉：“你到底来干嘛？谁给你我家地址的。”

“你亲爱的丁叔啊。”周宗贤坐在沙发上，“我是来看媳妇的啊。不是跟你说了吗？”

“......”詹及雨看了眼厨房的方向，道，“你快去酒店。

“我不去，晚上在这里住不行？我行李都带了。”

“我们家这座小庙供不起您这尊大佛。”

“那我供着你还不行？”

“什么？”

“别生气了，我知道你那天没去找杨洋。”

“靠。”詹及雨还想说话，詹妈妈就端着被热茶出来了。

“小周同学，喝水。”

“啊，谢谢阿姨。”

“上次本来小雨他哥哥想请你吃饭来着，小雨说你没时间。”

“哎是吗？我不知道啊。”周宗贤装模作样地看了眼詹及雨，一脸无辜。

詹妈妈困惑地看向自己的儿子。

“哈哈，妈，不用请他。”詹及雨暗地里掐了周宗贤一把。

“怎么说话呢。”詹妈妈瞪了詹及雨一眼，又笑吟吟地对周宗贤道，“小周同学你这次有什么安排吗？让小雨带你好好玩玩。”

“嗯，谢谢阿姨，我还是第一次来w市。”

“那你住的地方定了吗？”

“哦，我来得比较急，还没来得及订。”

“那你干脆住家里吧，不要再去住酒店了。”

“会不会太打扰了。”

“打扰。”詹及雨打岔。

“不打扰。”詹妈妈又看了一眼詹及雨，说，“你就和小雨住一个屋行吗？”

“没问题阿姨。谢谢您。”

詹及雨要给自己母亲跪了，这简直就是引狼入室啊。

詹妈妈打发两个人去了房间，詹及雨不情不愿地带着周宗贤。周宗贤打量了一下，说：“还不错啊，比我想象的干净，不过就是床小了点。”

“你以为谁都和你似的。”詹及雨把门关上，“嫌弃我这床小就滚去酒店，我又没求着你过来。”

周宗贤把行李放到一边，毫不客气地坐到詹及雨的床上：“咱们先来谈谈。”

詹及雨是真没想到周宗贤会亲自跑过来。他在气头上回了家，但是没几天就消气了。在家里胡吃海喝当了几天小王子，每天看看周宗贤发来的微信，日子还挺滋润的。本来他打算过完年就联系周宗贤，这自己还没动作，周宗贤就不请自来了。虽然表面上给周宗贤脸色，但是心里还是很高兴的。

“谈什么？”

“客厅里没说完的话题。你先说说怎么去了医院又走了？”

“问了医生，说他四肢健全没受重伤，我就觉得见了也是拖泥带水，干脆就别见了。”詹及雨在写字台前坐下。

“你这不都懂吗？干嘛还要冲我发火？”

“大哥，明明是你先发火的好吗？”詹及雨忿忿，“我都说了我和杨洋没什么了，我也没有帮他的意思，你是不是永远觉得自己的想法就是对的啊？居然赶我下车？我是上赶着去做圣母的人吗？”

“……”周宗贤无语，“我那都是气话，你怎么还记得。”

“呵呵，抱歉，我记忆力好。”

“我不是因为这个……我担心你被骗了。”周宗贤解释，“你说你之前，遇到事儿就往前冲，我想你这次……”

“那是以前！”詹及雨强调。

“好好好，我错了。”周宗贤长腿勾住詹及雨的小腿，“看在我不远万里横跨长江的份儿上，原谅我吧？”

“靠，这我家，你老实点。”

“你老实过来让我亲一下。”

“……”

“想我没？”

“我在家里舒服的要死，没工夫想你……靠，周宗贤，再乱摸住酒店。”

“你别动我就不乱摸。”

“你说的！”

“我说的。”

“靠……咬也不行……唔……”

周宗贤受到了詹及雨一家人的热烈欢迎，晚上詹爸爸还特意订了酒店请周宗贤吃饭，说要谢谢他在京城对詹妈妈的照顾。詹及雨腹诽周宗贤屁忙没帮，还整天欺负你儿子。

詹及雨老家的菜大部分偏辣，周宗贤还真的有些不适应。詹及雨看了看满桌的菜，以他对周宗贤的了解觉得对方并不能吃得下几口，便又拿了菜单点了几道清淡点的。

周宗贤笑笑地看着他：“这么关心我？”

“我这是担心你在这里饿病了还得照顾你。”

“啧啧啧。”

“啧毛线！”

周宗贤觉得詹及雨应该是挺开心的，因为他开心的时候就特别容易被自己撩炸毛。

晚上回到家，周宗贤先洗了澡，躺在床上看一本不知道从哪里翻出来的相册。詹及雨一进屋，看清了周宗贤手里的东西吓了一跳，扑过去就要抢。

“我去，你要压死我啊。”周宗贤艰难地咳嗽了一下。

“乱翻别人东西。”

“作为有同居关系的两个人，你还介意这个？我又没看你隐私。”周宗贤把手里的相册举高，“我就看一下，你小时候真挺可爱的。”

詹及雨盘腿坐到周宗贤边上，这本相册他也好久没看过了。

“你要是个女孩子，肯定很可爱。”

“……”

“哎真的，詹及雨，你这张太像女孩儿了，哎哟。”

詹及雨拿起枕头对着周宗贤脑袋就是一击。

“温柔点行吗？”

“快睡了，明天早起。”

“不能赖床吗？”

“不能。我家里人起床早，起晚了没饭吃。”

“这么残酷啊。”周宗贤看着詹及雨关上卧室的灯，“真冷。”

“嗯？”

“没暖气的南方果然比北方可怕。”

詹及雨笑：“你一大老爷们，还怕冷啊。”

“不太习惯，没什么，你让我抱一下，暖和点。”

詹及雨还没说话，直接被周宗贤抱了个满怀。

“要不给你开电热毯吧。”

“不用，就这样挺好的。”

两人离得很近，詹及雨能感受到周宗贤说话时嘴唇在自己额头上的触碰。

“你今天见到我是不是特别开心？”

“没有，你不来我更开心。”

“詹及雨，你这口是心非的毛病什么时候能改改，很伤人的好吗？”

“哟，伤到周大少爷了。我去，居然掐我屁股！”

“啧，你就不能坦诚点啊？坦诚点能少块肉啊。关心我就说关心我，想我就说想我啊，很难吗？”

“你还好意思说我，先自己做到再要求别人好吗？”

周宗贤深深地看着詹及雨：“我一直很坦诚啊，你看，我想你了所以我就来了啊。”  
周宗贤被詹及雨带着在w市观光了三天。临走的前一天周宗贤以时间太晚了为理由，拉着詹及雨在最近的酒店开了房，把人折腾了一个晚上。第二天早晨起来，周宗贤还要坐上午的飞机，詹及雨却是死活起不来了。

周宗贤叫了早餐，哄人起床无果，他怕自己走了之后詹及雨睡过了，就又把房间延长了一天之后，才悄悄离开。

飞机起飞，周宗贤看着地面的阡陌交通，可他心情却有些暧昧不明。原本该高兴的，可他却不由得担心。

他担心詹及雨，在意詹及雨，在詹及雨不在的时候，会思念詹及雨，哪怕只是把人抱在怀里他也觉得满意。不是以往男女或者男男关系的空虚和无趣，詹及雨带给他的感情是鲜活的，有温度的，感染人的。想到他笑起来的模样，周宗贤都会觉得自己忍不住也要翘起嘴角。察觉到他对自己的在意和关心，便会由衷地高兴。

他跟詹及雨说过，他不玩儿感情，因为他最讨厌的就是虚伪，他都不屑于去装去演。他是喜欢詹及雨的，很喜欢。他说詹及雨口是心非，其实他自己也是，总喜欢嘴上逞能去保护自己内心的想法。他想要的很多，可是詹及雨只是其中之一，准确的说，爱情是其中之一。

但终究，片刻的欢愉也只是暂时的。

周宗贤看着窗外丝丝缕缕的云彩，思绪越飘越远。

寒假过得飞快，詹及雨提前三天到了京城，到达的时候周宗贤还在公司，詹及雨就干脆在宏运门口的咖啡馆等着周宗贤下班。只是周宗贤还没等到，却等来了两个熟人。一个是崔颢，一个是来给周宗贤送车的周宗贤父亲的助理，好像叫Fred来着。

詹及雨看到两个人的瞬间，立刻从面对着他们的座位，换到了背对着他们的座位，但是在换位置的时候，还是被Fred看到了。Fred见过詹及雨一次，周宗贤还专门给他发过照片，职业习惯让他立刻就认出了这个小男孩。

“崔少，那个是不是周少的同学？”

崔颢闻言，看到詹及雨的时候也有些意外，不过转念一想他或许是来找周宗贤的，心里自嘲地笑笑。

“哦，你怎么认识他的？”

“之前给周少送车的时候看到他和周少在一起来着。”

“宗贤跟你说的？他同学？”崔颢问。

“是啊。”Fred笑，“我还挺意外的，这小男孩家世背景都挺干净的，也不知道怎么和周少混的那么熟。”

“你查了？宗贤让你查的？”

“对啊。”Fred觉得崔颢脸色不太对，就问，“怎么了崔少，这个男孩儿有问题？”

崔颢没有回答Fred，只是大步朝着詹及雨的方向走过去。

面前的阳光被遮住，詹及雨愣了一下，抬起头，又看到了崔颢那张笑眯眯的娃娃脸了。他眼神躲闪了一下，只能硬着头皮笑了笑。

“好久不见了小雨，过得还好吗？”崔颢拉开詹及雨对面的椅子坐下了。

“好久不见。”詹及雨看着Fred也在崔颢的身边坐下了。

“你好啊小詹同学。”Fred伸出手。詹及雨愣了愣，虽然不太适应这么正式的握手，但还是伸出手跟对方握了下。

“你怎么知道......”

“那天晚上是我帮你们查的你朋友的位置哦。”Fred笑道。

詹及雨“哦”了一声：“谢谢你。”

“不客气。”Fred道，“你来等周少吗？”

“啊？对。”

“你们关系真好。之前周总一直担心周少大学里交不到朋友呢。”

詹及雨看向崔颢，他还是那副老好人的样子，仿佛并没有打算插话。他知道崔颢是知道他和周宗贤真正关系的人，孙文也知道。所以詹及雨下意识地以为，周宗贤关系比较好的朋友应该都知道了吧，可是这个Fred去被蒙在鼓里的样子。

“24号，两位先生，你们的咖啡好了，麻烦取一下。”

Fred应了一声，就去取咖啡了。

崔颢看Fred离开，低声对詹及雨说：“很惊讶吗？”

“什么？”

“你和宗贤在一起的事情，宗贤瞒得很好。要不是我自己问你，我也要被骗了呢。”

詹及雨纳闷，自己想什么这么明显？

“Fred是宗贤父亲的助理，但是因为年龄相差不大，跟我们几个玩儿的都不错。”崔颢看着詹及雨，“他都不知道你和宗贤在一起，那宗贤大概压根就没打算把你介绍给他的朋友吧。”

“是我让宗贤低调点的。”詹及雨不服气地纠正道。

“哦这样啊。不过我也挺佩服你的，真的敢跟宗贤在一起，这样的话，看来你是个今朝有酒今朝醉的类型吧。”

詹及雨皱起眉：“你想说什么？”

“没什么，我劝过你你不听的。到时候可别后悔。”崔颢意味深长地摇摇头，“毕竟，我比你更了解周宗贤不是吗？”

“这是我们之间的事情，就不劳你费心了。”詹及雨不想再继续下去，他觉得崔颢每句话都是毫无意义的装模作样。

“嗯，既然都在一起了，还是别太认真的好。”崔颢看着已经打好包的Fred，站起身，“我先走了，祝你好运。”

詹及雨看着两个人出了门，带走了咖啡馆一室的女生的目光，“嘁”了一声。他总觉得崔颢故作深沉，而且这次他更加确定了，崔颢绝对不是喜欢他，想起去年，他更加坚定了自己做了一个正确决定的想法。

但是......果然还是有些在意，毕竟谈了恋爱，谁都希望另一半会把自己介绍给他最亲密的朋友吧。

大概接近六点，周宗贤总算下班了。他到咖啡馆的时候詹及雨已经快要无聊身亡了。周宗贤看着他的小身板，不易察觉的勾起嘴角，詹及雨，真是越看越可爱。他放轻脚步想吓吓詹及雨，可是对方像是有心灵感应式的，突然回过头了。

“......”

“......”

“我去，走路不出声的。”

“想给你个惊喜来着。”

“呸，是惊吓吧？”詹及雨比了个中指。

周宗贤拉着詹及雨的行李：“走吧？晚上想吃什么？”

詹及雨从高脚椅上跳下来：“回家吧，好累。”

“好。”

詹及雨看着周宗贤握着自己的手，他能感觉到，周宗贤是喜欢自己的，那，就再等等吧，等他们两个再长大一点，他们可以像丁小伟和周谨行那样，没准也能有自己的孩子，有一个家庭。

詹及雨这么想着，脚步也轻快起来。

大二下学期，周宗贤突然脑抽了一下，报名去竞选了个学生会主席。詹及雨还笑话他：“就你这样的还想当学生干部啊？”

“我怎么了？”

“你这么不正经。”

周宗贤一边整理西装的袖子一边挑眉看着在床上停尸的詹及雨：“我这样不正经？”

别说，周宗贤这种又邪气有带着点儿痞气的样子，詹及雨还真的有点受不了。

“......”

周宗贤把他的样子尽收眼底，靠近床边压到詹及雨身上：“喂学长，你不会硬了吧。”

“靠靠靠，把手拿开！”

“哈哈哈，真的硬了？”周宗贤把手伸进被子，“憋着总归不太好。”

“你不是要去竞选吗？”

“那你给我打打气。”

“怎么打。”

“嗯......内射一次。”

“卧槽，你当我打气筒啊。”

“噗。”周宗贤被詹及雨的说法逗得笑趴在他身上，“哈哈哈你怎么这么可爱呢。”

詹及雨无语地看着天花板，闻着周宗贤头发上淡淡的香味，踢了周宗贤小腿一下：“要做做，不做就赶紧去装正经吧，周干部。”

“先不正经一下。”周宗贤说话间，把詹及雨的睡裤脱了下来。

关于竞选结果，詹及雨一点也不意外。周宗贤在学校里的人气，加上他那张脸，绝对够他投票遥遥领先了。在周宗贤在学生会风生水起的时候，詹及雨还在自习室里奋笔疾书。小武来给他送书：“你这么拼命，很想去德国吗？”

詹及雨喝着果汁，点点头：“当然了，你不想去国外看看吗？”

“不想，外国佬有什么好看的。”小武敲了敲桌子，突然咧嘴一笑，“嘿嘿，哥们最近看上一个妹子。”

“哦？大几的？”

“大一啊。”

“啧啧，可以啊。什么时候追上？需要帮忙嘛？”

“不用，已经聊了一周了，等在一起了请你吃饭哈。”小武十分豪迈地拍了一把詹及雨的背，詹及雨差点把果汁喷出来。

小武说着把椅子拉开，坐下：“你和周宗贤，家里知道吗？”

詹及雨摇摇头。

“哦.....唉，这事儿也确实不好说。”

詹及雨赞同的点头。

“我还有些担心呢，你说我这马上就要毕业了，估计也就谈个一年。”

“.......您毕业又不是不久于人世，至于这么悲观么？”詹及雨笑他。

“毕业季分手季你不知道啊。大家都各奔东西了。”

詹及雨想了想：“我和宗贤都在京城啊。”

“那倒也是，我毕业估计，京城找不到工作就回老家吧。”小武托着下巴，似乎真的是发愁的样子。

“唉，别想这么多啊，一，你这还没谈呢就想分手，二，分了这个，你怎么知道你在工作单位里找不到好的呢？”

“也对。不管了，老子先追到手再说。你学吧，我不耽误你了。”

詹及雨跟小武道了别，看到面前被自己画的花花绿绿的课本。

他是很想去德国啊，可是原因除了想出国看看以外，还有一个。

他想把自己变成一个配得上周宗贤的人啊。

时间一晃进入四月，周夫人要过生日了，周先生为妻子办了场盛大的生日宴。作为世交，崔颢也跟着父母来参加了宴会，可他满会场找周宗贤，找了半天也没见到人。后来干脆就去问了周夫人。

“宗贤他说他今晚有课，就不来了。”

周夫人最近提到儿子都是骄傲之情溢于言表。

“哦，宗贤开始好好学习啦？”

“是啊，当时让他回学校读书是对的呢。”

崔颢赞同的点头。

“现在也知道学习了，也关心公司了，还谈女朋友了，知道往正路上走了。”

崔颢愣了愣：“女......女朋友？”

“对啊，哎，你不知道？”

崔颢笑：“这我还真的不知道。”

“这孩子，我们瞒着就算了，居然连你都瞒着？”周夫人大概也担心影响了他们朋友关系，语气略微有些尴尬。

“既然宗贤瞒着，阿姨是怎么知道的？”

“有一次宗贤喝醉了，就一直叫‘小雨’‘小雨’的，后来我问他，他也没否认。”

崔颢笑容凝固在秀气的脸上。

“我和你叔叔也不逼他......”

“阿姨。”崔颢握着椅子扶手的手掌渐渐收紧。

“嗯？”

心脏被拉扯着。

“据我所知，宗贤身边叫小雨的，只有一个男生哦。”  
周宗贤还在上课，就被Fred的电话打的烦不胜烦。他趁着老师在黑板上写字的功夫，偷偷溜出了教室。

“怎么了?”

“周少爷，自求多福吧。”

“发生什么事了？”周宗贤一边换了个手拿手机，一边走到了走廊尽头。

“小雨是詹及雨吧？”

周宗贤心里狠狠踉跄了一下，咬牙道：“谁告诉你的？”

“阿姨突然让我查一个叫詹及雨的，还不让我告诉你，你说是怎么回事？”

“......”

“还有一件事，这个詹及雨和崔家什么关系啊？”

周宗贤愣住。

“崔总说他前几天也在查一个叫詹及雨的。”Fred并不知道发生了什么，只是继续往下说，“我说詹及雨到底是何方神圣啊，一下子上了两个通缉令。”

“你查到什么了？”

“我能查到什么，詹及雨这小孩就当过一个小城管，什么也没了。”

“你在哪儿呢？”

“我在公司呢。”Fred说，“周少，我怎么跟周总复命，你给个准话吧。”

周宗贤心脏狂跳：“我爸妈呢？”

“应该在家呢吧。”

“你查到什么就回什么，我现在就回去一趟。”

“别别别，真是恋爱使人犯蠢，周总又没找你，你这时候回去，不就把我出卖了吗。”

“艹。”周宗贤踢了一下旁边的自动贩卖机。

“你先别急，我等会儿拿了资料去一下周总那边。你也知道，崔少爷喜欢男人，这件事情崔家老小都知道，一个跟崔少爷有纠缠的小男孩，你也不能怪周总和夫人想多啊。何况你还叫了人家名字。”Fred停顿了一秒，语气里似乎有些费解，“不是我说你啊，你怎么也喜欢男人了呢？”

“你第一天知道我喜欢男人啊？”

“呵呵，我是第一天听说您跟一个男的在一起了。而且听你妈的意思，你还承认了？”

“我没有。”

“这种事儿，没否认不就是承认么？”

周宗贤心里各种情绪冲撞，他揉着眉心：“我知道了，你到时候就一问三不知就行了。我......我自己想办法。”

“你快点想办法吧，而且这件事情，你二哥也知道哦。”

“我知道。”

“什么？”

“我知道他知道。”

“嚯，敢情我是最后一个知道的。”Fred语气有些不满，“也是，上次你让我看着他我就该意识到。”

周宗贤挂了电话，还没喘口气呢，周先生的电话就打过来了。

他闭了下眼睛，忍着身体深处的不适感，按下通话键：“爸......”

电话另一边是周先生暴怒的声音：“你给我立刻滚回家！”

詹及雨下了课之后，给周宗贤打了好几个电话都打不通，只能去他上课的教室找人。周宗贤的老师拖了会儿时间，詹及雨在教室门口站着，等到大部分人都走了才进了教室。可是只有最后一排桌子上，放着周宗贤的东西。

周宗贤赶到家的时候，客厅里除了周先生和周夫人，Fred也在。周夫人还穿着晚宴的礼服裙，可是却满面憔悴。周宗贤握紧了拳头，轻声叫了一句：“爸妈。”

周先生抬头冷冷地看了他一眼，周夫人更是忍不住就要哭出来。

"说说吧，你那个男朋友是怎么回事？”

周宗贤垂下眼帘：“我没有男朋友。”

“那个詹及雨呢？”

“一个学长。”

“学长？学长你都和他同居了？”

“这是谁说的？”

“你别管谁说的。”周先生一手“砰”地重重拍在茶几上，“我让你学你二哥，没让你学他找个男人！”

“我没有。”

“还嘴硬！崔颢喜欢男人，你还非要和他搅和这种事？”

周宗贤抬起头，黑色的眼眸深不见底：“爸，这件事有误会。”

Fred听到周宗贤的话，有些意外。

“你说说看，什么误会？”

“我和他不是同居，只是合租而已。你要是觉得我和他有什么，那我不跟他合租了就是了。”

“你不想住宿舍就早说，干嘛非要跟别人合租？”周夫人抬头看着自己的儿子。

“我自己又不会做饭，我给他便宜房租，他就跟保姆似的可以帮我做个饭洗个衣服，不是一举两得吗？”周宗贤面无表情。

周先生沉吟了几秒：“那你要怎么做？”

“这件事情其实挺尴尬的。你们这么想人家，挺照顾我的一个学长，我不想把关系搞僵。我会让他搬出去，但是总得给他时间找新房子吧。”

“需要多久？”

周宗贤想了想，道：“一个月吧，应该差不多。五月中旬，就让他搬出去。”

周先生冷哼一声：“你别想骗我。”

“还有爸，这事儿你能别管了吗？”周宗贤继续补充，“我又不是同性恋，哪里有你们上赶着败坏自己儿子名声的。”

周夫人听到儿子这么说话，坐正身子，眼睛也瞪起来：“胡说什么？我们还不是希望你好好的？你不喜欢人家喝醉了叫人家名字？”

“妈，你说我叫了小雨，我没印象，就算我叫了，我也没叫詹及雨吧。”

Fred眯起眼睛。

“你既然没有女朋友......”

“有的。你那几天问我的时候我确实有女朋友，当时没否认，是因为有，没承认，是因为快要分手了。”

周夫人愣住：“分手？”

“她给你儿子戴绿帽子，我还能跟她好吗？”

Fred拼命克制自己脸上的表情，简直就要给周宗贤瞎掰的功夫鼓鼓掌了。

周夫人果然面露犹豫之色。

周先生一直不说话，沉默良久，才叹了口气：“一个月。”

那是一种陌生的痛觉，周宗贤颤抖着呼了口气，拼命克制着想要按一按胸口的欲望。

“好。”周宗贤点点头，“那我先回去了。”

Fred也起身：“那周总，夫人，我也回去了。”

周先生摆摆手：“辛苦你了。”

周宗贤出了家门，詹及雨的电话正好打过来，周宗贤看着手机上来电人的照片有些愣神。Fred瞥了一眼，笑道：“不接吗？”

周宗贤回过神，划开接听键。

“宗贤，你人呢？”

“啊？临时有点事。”

“不是说一起回去的吗？你把书放在教室里就跑了？”

“哦，我这就回去。”

“我在校门口等你吧。”

“嗯。”

周宗贤挂掉电话，正对上Fred探究的眼神。

“别这么看我。”

“周少爷说瞎话的技能真是越来越炉火纯青了，在下实在佩服。”

“......”

“那你打算怎么赶人？”Fred跟周宗贤并肩朝着停车场走去，“我看周先生心里跟明镜似的，也就安慰安慰夫人，他是给了你一个月让你把事情处理干净。这时候你可真该学学你二哥了，该甩人的时候绝不含糊。啧。”

周宗贤看着地面上两个人的影子：“他一个月后应该可以去德国了。”

“什么？”

“去交流，半年后回来。”

Fred停下脚步，张了张口道，突然“扑哧”笑了出来。

周宗贤按开车锁，回头看他：“你笑什么？”

Fred耸耸肩：“我以为你会开口让我帮他找房子。”

“他本来是住宿舍的。”

“原来是被你坑蒙拐骗啊。”Fred笑了两声，表情就严肃下来，“你挺喜欢他的？”

周宗贤拉开车门，语气有些烦躁：“我当时就没想这么多，你了解我的，我想把他留在身边，我觉得也就是这几年的事儿。我没想到会这么快。”

“没想到这么快喜欢上他，还是这么快被发现？”Fred叹了口气，“宗贤，你也该长大了。你还能玩几年呢？”

周宗贤掰着车窗，指尖苍白：“我先走了。”

詹及雨手里提着周宗贤的书包，一个人站在空旷的校门口，不知道在想什么。昏黄的路灯照在他的身上，白色的休闲衬衣下摆在夜风中不时地轻轻摆动。

周宗贤把车停在路边，按了一下喇叭。詹及雨听到鸣笛声，转过头，笑容很甜。  
詹及雨的结果下来那天，周宗贤正好没在学校。詹及雨开心极了，恨不得立马飞到周宗贤身边把这个好消息告诉他。他先跟家里人视频了一下，詹妈妈唠叨了他将近半个小时，大部分是让他注意身体注意安全。然后他又告诉了丁小伟，丁小伟听后语气里慢慢的都是惊喜：“行啊小詹，真给丁叔争气！”

詹及雨不好意思地揉了揉鼻尖：“嘿嘿，谢谢丁叔。”

“什么时候走？丁叔请你吃饭。”

“我18号走，这几天去办签证。”詹及雨乐呵呵道，“那也应该是我请你吃饭啊，丁叔。”

“说什么傻话，等你将来赚大钱了再请丁叔吃饭也不急......”丁小伟还没说完，詹及雨就听到电话里传来了周谨行的声音，“那就让人来家里吧，我做。让小詹把宗贤也带来。”

丁小伟觉得可以，就跟詹及雨转达了周谨行的意思。

于是，在詹及雨去德国的前一个周末，周宗贤满脸写着“勉强”二字，被詹及雨拽去了周谨行家里。

自从拿到去德国交换的名额之后，詹及雨每天都处在高度兴奋的状态，几乎见到一个人就忍不住告诉对方“我要去德国了”。周宗贤笑他“人来疯”，有的时候有些心情复杂：“去帝国主义就这么高兴？”

詹及雨翻了个白眼。

“你这样会让我觉得你都没有不舍得我。”

一边的丁小伟瞠目结舌。周谨行倒是一副天塌下来都还淡定稳重的样子，笑着说：“你们聊，我去做饭。宗贤，你要不要来帮我一下？”

周宗贤抬头看了周谨行一眼，又看了看和玲玲熠熠玩儿的开心的詹及雨和丁小伟，点点头，从沙发上站起来，跟着周谨行两人一前一后地进了厨房。

他在门口看着周谨行穿上围裙，笑：“二哥，你这家庭主妇的模样，对外可真不敢说你是宏运的总裁。”

“你会洗菜吗？”

“......我以为你是有话要对我说。”周宗贤汗颜。

“一边干活，不碍着你说话吧。”周谨行说着扔给周宗贤几个番茄。

“嘁......你要跟我说什么？”

“二叔前几天还找我了。”

“哦。”

“问我一些......同性恋的事情，还问我你对女人还能不能行了。”周谨行笑，“我说我怎么知道。”

“......”周宗贤撇嘴，“你要是劝分的话就省省吧，我不需要。”

周谨行点点头：“二叔跟我说了，当断能断最好。但是，小詹去德国还会回来的，之后你打算怎么办呢？”

“二哥，那所德国的学校，你有办法联系到那里的校董吗？”

“想联系总有办法。”周谨行想了想，又说，“只是我好奇的一点是，既然他都要去德国了，你为什么不想跟小詹说实话呢？”

周宗贤听到周谨行的话，愣在原地。

是啊，他这段时间一直在想着怎么让詹及雨离开，可其实很简单的，只要说几句狠话，詹及雨的性子，绝对不会纠缠他的，甚至很可能一走了之连见都不想见他。

可是他心里总有那么点想法，希望詹及雨不要恨他，希望詹及雨永远喜欢他就好了。

周谨行没得到周宗贤的回话，转头去看对方，只见到那人低着头发呆，手里的番茄也不知道冲了多久。他叹了口气，拍了拍他的胳膊：“行了，别在这儿添乱了。”

“.......”

周谨行刚想接过周宗贤手里的番茄，突然被对方躲了过去。他疑惑地看向周宗贤。对方皱起眉，脸上竟然有几分不服输的表情：“你觉得我离不开他？”

周谨行怔了一下，说：“我可没这么说。”

周宗贤又重复了一句：“我并没有离不开。”

周谨行点头：“好，那就行了。”

“......”

周宗贤心事重重地出了厨房，客厅里詹及雨抱着玲玲在玩儿自拍，两个人做着各种搞怪的表情。

他心里突然窜上一股无名火。

他想证明什么，他又不是离不开詹及雨，这难道不是事实吗？

詹及雨走那天，周宗贤以公司有事儿走不开为由，就让Fred去送人了。他自己办公楼里，看着窗外的青灰色的天空，一根接一根的抽烟。下午Fred来给他送车钥匙的时候，天空下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨。Fred一边嚷嚷着“精神损失费”一边推门进了周宗贤的办公室，吸了几口气差点给呛出来。

“我去，你是要吸烟自杀么？”Fred摸索着开了办公室空调的换气功能，看到站在落地窗前的周宗贤，贱兮兮地靠过去，也往天空上瞅，“怎么，在这里能看到你家小雨坐的飞机啊？”

“滚。”

“哈哈哈，周少，痴情什么的真的不适合你。”Fred笑了两声。

“他有难过么？”

“难过？没有啊，很兴奋的。”

周宗贤点点头，他能想象得到詹及雨神采飞扬的样子，乌黑的眼睛亮亮的，长又浓密的睫毛像两把小刷子，每当他朝自己露出那样一个明媚又毫不设防的笑容的时候，他总是忍不住想亲吻他的眼睛，他的睫毛，他身体的每一寸都不想放过。

“周少爷，你再发呆，地毯要遭殃了。”Fred皮笑肉不笑的提醒道。

周宗贤回过神来，把烟灰点在烟灰缸里，又顿了下，干脆整根烟都按灭了。

“舍不得？”

“没有。”

“那是什么？”

“只是有点不习惯。”

“不习惯啊......”Fred拖了长音，“那今晚去放松放松吗？”

“......”

“哎呀走吧。婆婆妈妈的。”Fred揽着人的肩膀就把人往外拖，“反正你和詹及雨迟早要分手的嘛。”

又回到了以前的声色场合，又是以前的酒肉朋友，周宗贤面无表情地给自己倒了一杯Bourbon，目光在几个小男孩身上停顿了一秒，又滑过去，叫了两个身材窈窕的美女。

崔颢坐在远离周宗贤的沙发另一端，看到他的举动，心里说不上该难过还是该释然。

孙文伸出手在崔颢眼前晃了晃：“哎，别看了。”

崔颢苦笑一下，说什么做朋友，挑明了关系，哪怕曾经再亲近，也会觉得尴尬吧。他摇摇头，低头抿了口酒。

“喂不是吧，你们这还行不行了。”孙文嘴角抽了抽，“二崔，我都不知道你这么伟大，居然就放过了詹及雨啊？”

崔颢目光闪了闪：“谁说我放过了？”

一边的Fred听到“詹及雨”，也凑过来：“说谁呢？周少的男朋友？”

“ex。”崔颢纠正。

“我没告诉周少是你把詹及雨供出来的，虽然那周总和夫人也没说吧......”

崔颢不语。

Fred摸着下巴，往周宗贤的方向瞥了一眼：“周少这是逼着自己往正路上走呢。不过我倒觉得会有点困难。”

孙文不解：“哪里困难了。没什么是时间解决不了的，解决不了那就是时间还不够长。”

Fred也赞同：“虽然这么说没错，那半年够不够长？”

崔颢不懂了：“什么半年？不是分手了么？”

“谁说分了？”Fred一边往自己酒杯里加冰块，一边回答，“这就是我不太懂的地方了，周少一边态度坚定的要和人分开，一边又不告诉詹及雨实话。”

“甩不开吗？”孙文问。

“不可能，詹及雨这人吧，我接触了几次，挺有个性的一个小男孩。周少说几句狠得，不可能甩不开的。”Fred摇摇头。

崔颢抬起眼，另一边的周宗贤已经抱着一个美女热吻了起来。他皱皱眉，忍着心里的钝痛，道：“为什么不说清楚。”

“我觉得，有可能......”Fred叹了口气，“只是有可能，周少不想分手。”

“......”孙文有些无语，“那这缓兵之计太烂了，掩耳盗铃啊。”

“我的意思是，周少应该真的还挺喜欢詹......”

“不可能！”崔颢打断Fred。

Fred有点惊讶地看着突然情绪激动的崔颢：“崔少？”

崔颢深呼吸了一下，道：“宗贤应该知道，没什么结果的。”

Fred赞同：“是啊，这一码归一码嘛，喜欢是喜欢，在一起是在一起啊。”

崔颢鼻尖泛酸，掩饰性地眨眨眼，然后站起身：“我出去抽根烟，懒得管周宗贤那破事儿。”

Fred耸耸肩，靠在沙发上懒洋洋地。他看到孙文不太好的脸色，说：“孙大少怎么了？”

“没什么，就觉得谈恋爱真他妈不是人干事儿，我还是趁着还能玩多玩几年吧。”

“然后家里安排安排？”

孙文给两人倒上酒：“真爱这玩意儿，八百年碰不到一回，算啦算啦。”

“噗，哎哟，我会记住您今天说的话的。”Fred跟孙文碰杯，两人一起干尽了杯里的酒。

詹及雨的电话打来的时候，周宗贤正把一个小姐压在床上亲吻。对方的手机铃声是詹及雨专门设置的，不看来电显示周宗贤也知道是谁打来的电话。他朝着女人比了个“嘘”的手势，坐在床头清了清喉咙，才把电话接起来。

“宗贤，你干嘛呢，这么久才接。”

“你到了？”

詹及雨的声音特别兴奋：“我到了，刚到宿舍，这里空气好好啊。”

“......哦。”

“怎么了？你在忙吗？”

“学长，国内都已经晚上十二点了哦。”周宗贤忍不住笑。

“哎对啊，我忘了时差。”詹及雨假装凶狠道，“我不在，你没出去乱混吧？”

“......”

“嗯嗯？怎么不说话了？”

“没有，想什么呢。忙了一天已经快累死了。”周宗贤从旁边拿过浴袍给自己穿上，然后掀开被子下了床，说完这句话，他还打了个哈欠。

詹及雨听了，果然加快了语速：“那你赶紧休息吧。我也有点困了。”

周宗贤“嗯”了一声：“你别睡太早了，不然失眠。”

“我知道啦。”詹及雨笑，“宗贤，我现在已经有点想你了哎。”

周宗贤皱起眉。

“我不能回去，但你能来吗？到时候我们一起去玩儿。”

“......好。”

收了线，周宗贤把手机扔到床上，女人依旧光裸着身子，瓷白的皮肤透露着性感和诱惑。周宗贤把钱丢给他：“你走吧。”

那天晚上，周宗贤穿好衣服，凌晨开车回了他和詹及雨的公寓。他躺在他和詹及雨的床上，却夜不能寐。空气里还有詹及雨的味道。他侧过身，自我安慰着。这才分开第一天，下次就好了。一定是这样的。  
京城的夏天来的猝不及防，热辣的阳光在写字楼之间的玻璃幕墙上来回反射。周宗贤一打开车门，扑面而来的热浪让他顿时出了一身汗。今天是开股东会的日子，周先生特意让周宗贤跟过来旁听。

他转着手里的车钥匙，看到公司大楼门口的周谨行和......周畅言。

“二哥，怎么把孩子带来了？”

“玲玲和熠熠都去补习班了，家里没人看着。”

周畅言小脸埋在周谨行的肩膀上，不知道是睡过去了，还是因为夏季高温而只是蔫蔫的。

“那等会儿开会怎么办？”

“让助理先看着点吧。”周谨行想到什么，“那边的校董我给你联系到了。”

“啊？哦！”周宗贤回过神来，“谢谢了。”

“你是想照顾一下小詹？”

“嗯.....还没想好。”周宗贤扇了扇风，“今天真是很热。”

下午的时候，周宗贤又收到了很多詹及雨的照片，有自拍有别人拍的。周宗贤一张一张的滑过去，然后再找几个槽点吐槽回去，最后成功惹得对方炸毛，以“滚滚滚”的语音结束对话。

整个暑假周宗贤都在宏运，他主动请缨担下了压力最大的项目，每天加上应酬，工作将近14个小时。虽然很累，但他发现在某些方面还挺有用的。比如他晚上回家一沾枕头就着，再也不会胡思乱想。他请了个保姆定时来公寓打扫卫生，还托孙文找了一个厨师朋友，专门学了做饭。

然后，詹及雨发来的信息他回的越来越慢，越来越少。对方发来的语音他也只是转成文字，他不想承认自己内心深处有些怕听到詹及雨的声音。有时候对方打来电话，他要不装没见，要不就让Fred帮忙接说自己在开会，躲不过去了，他才应付地说几句。

他清醒地知道自己在把詹及雨从自己的生活里择干净，有的时候醒来，看着偌大的公寓觉得太寂寞了，就干脆带个人回来睡觉。大概一个月，他就能感觉得到，詹及雨的味道越来越淡。

周谨行和丁小伟忙不过来的时候，周宗贤也会自告奋勇地去少年宫接人，中午带小孩子们吃点想吃的，下午去游乐场玩一玩或者去看看电影，晚上高兴的时候就留在周谨行家里吃顿饭。

他又参加了一些俱乐部，游泳的，高尔夫的，赛车的，认识了一些新的人，中间也有不少态度暧昧的男男女女。但是周宗贤只接受女人。

孙文听Fred说起来，挺惊讶的，便打电话给周宗贤。

“你不会心理有问题了吧？”

“你丫才心理有问题，别咒我。”

“你都不觉得你状态很不好吗？”

“我每天都去健身房，哪里不好了？”

“是状态，写在脸上的。”孙文叹了口气。

对话不欢而散。

詹及雨在德国时间也打得很紧，每天上完课，还要在晚上上语言班。同去的一个同学问他想不想留在这里读研究生。詹及雨愣了下，犹豫道：“可以吗？”

“可以啊，你这次表现好，后期申请是很大的加分项。”同学道，“我就很想来。”

詹及雨戳了戳自己的脸颊，他也想来，可是周宗贤怎么办呢？

他这才拿出手机，打出一行字还没发出去，看着空荡荡的微信聊天页面，突然觉得不对劲了。他翻了两个人的通讯记录，回想了过去将近三个月两个人的相处状态，才后知后觉，周宗贤在疏远他么？

顾不得时差，詹及雨直接给周宗贤打了电话过去。无人接听，再打。詹及雨锲而不舍地拨了五遍以后，终于电话被接了起来。

“宗贤”还没有叫出口，电话另一端的娇柔的女声立刻给了詹及雨当头一棒。

“哪位？”

“周宗贤呢？”

“周少现在不方便接电话，等会儿让他给你打过去可以吗？”

詹及雨挂断手机，他身边的同学被他突然苍白的脸色吓到了。

“小雨，你......你没事吧？出什么事儿了？”

詹及雨攥着手机半晌，才咬着嘴唇给丁小伟打了电话。

丁小伟还在睡梦中，接起电话的时候还有点起床气。

“丁叔......”

丁小伟猛地睁开眼，他知道詹及雨那孩子在德国，此时打电话过来，担心是出了什么事。

“怎么了小詹？”

“丁叔，你能帮我个忙吗？”詹及雨揉了揉眼眶，没搞清楚状况，他还不能哭。

“你说。”

“明天早晨去周宗贤家里看看。就我和他以前住的公寓。”

“好。不过周宗贤怎么了？”

“你别管了！就去看看就好！”詹及雨近乎气急败坏，第一次先丁小伟切断了通话。

当天晚上，詹及雨在安静的宿舍里，抱着被子，睁着眼睛等到柏林时间凌晨一点。丁小伟的电话打过来的时候，他心脏猛地收缩了一下，让他有种自己即将猝死的恐惧感。

“小詹，周宗贤那个兔崽子！跟他断了吧！长痛不如短痛。听丁叔的。”丁小伟怒火中烧地声音在静谧的房间里显得格外刺耳。

詹及雨用力的咬住被角。

“小詹，丁叔打他了。狠狠的打了他一顿。操他大爷的个不要脸的玩意儿。”丁小伟撒了一顿火，才发现小孩半天没出一点声音。

“小詹？”

“......”

“小詹，别难过了，为了这么狼心狗肺的东西不值得。”

“......”

詹及雨张了张口，眼泪终于留了下来。

他把手机扔到一边，捂着脸，泪水顺着指缝落在被子上，湿了一大片。

手机屏幕又亮了起来。

——我们分手吧。

来自宗贤。

——我们分手吧。

“周少，您真的没事儿吗？嘴角都流血了。”女人在他身边花容失色。

周宗贤盯着聊天背景上两个人的合照，手指在屏幕上徘徊了半天，终于又打了三个字。

——对不起

手机响了一声。

“对方开启了好友验证，您还不是对方的好友。”

周宗贤看了“对不起”旁边的红色圆圈几秒，突然猛地站起身，把手里的手机朝着对面的墙上用力砸去。

女人被突然暴怒的周宗贤吓到了，她颤颤巍巍地站起来：“周少。”

“谁他妈准你接我电话的？”

“什么？”女人没有听懂。

“滚出去。”一脚踹向茶几，玻璃残渣碎满一地。

女人大气不敢喘一口，拿着包低头就要往门外冲。

周谨行正要按门铃，没想到大门自己打开了。女人满脸泪痕地看了他一眼，绕过他直径朝着了电梯间跑去。室内“乒乒乓乓”的声音不绝于耳。周谨行在门口站了一会儿，直到里面稍微安静了些，他才抬脚进去。

客厅内意料之中的一片狼藉，只是周宗贤的左手顺着指尖一滴一滴留下来的鲜红的血迹让周谨行皱了下眉。

“你怎么来了。”周宗贤冷笑一声，脱了力一般一屁股坐到沙发上，“来看热闹还是看笑话？”

“看你有没有被丁哥打成重伤。”周谨行越过地上的玻璃碎渣，“看来唯一的重伤还是自残弄得？”

周宗贤看了眼被玻璃碎片割伤的左手，撇撇嘴：“没事儿。”

“带你去医院包扎。”

“不用了，家里有药箱。”周宗贤扯了几张纸巾捂住伤口，站起身要往卧室走。

周谨行看了看四周，觉得还是打电话叫保洁公司来收拾一下比较好。

周宗贤再出来的时候，手里的药箱是粉色的。周谨行认得那个卡通图案，美羊羊，玲玲很喜欢来着。

“你的品位这么卡通了。”

周宗贤把酒精碘酒都拿出来，听到周谨行的话，表情僵硬了一下：“詹及雨买的。”

“……”周谨行看了他一会儿，问，“要帮忙吗？”

周宗贤一只手也确实有些费力，便没有拒绝。周谨行用镊子一边取出他伤口上的玻璃渣，一边道：“然后呢？”

“什么然后？”周宗贤目光有些茫然。

“詹及雨。”

冰凉的酒精划过伤口，周宗贤疼地手抖了下。

他动了动泛白的嘴唇，扯出一个十分难看的笑容，只能用自以为轻佻的语气，来掩饰体内乱窜的情绪。

“什么然后。没有然后了呀。”  
詹及雨不知道自己什么时候睡过去了。期间他晕晕乎乎地被室友陆铭叫醒过一次，但是他太困了，也太难受了，所有脑细胞都在叫嚣着“痛”而罢工。也幸好上午没课，詹及雨就这么颓废了一个上午。

陆铭再次去詹及雨房间找他的时候，一推开门忍不住吐槽。

“我去，你这是要营造一个密室自杀场景吗？”

詹及雨躺在床上，转了转眼珠。

陆铭走到窗户边，一把拉开窗帘。阳光倾泻而入，詹及雨下意识地捂住了眼睛。

“小雨，出去吃饭吗？”

“唔......”詹及雨觉得头沉甸甸的。他坐起身，“你先去吧，我不太饿。”

“Fine。我走了。”陆铭走到房间门口，又担心地看了詹及雨一眼，“你没事吧？”

“没事，谢谢。”詹及雨勉强咧咧嘴角。

陆铭耸耸肩，他又不是瞎的，但是也不强人所难，也不再多问，只是轻轻给詹及雨关上门。

詹及雨脖子有些酸痛，他揉了揉后颈，突然心里一沉，转头看向枕边的手机。他颤抖着拿起手机，划开开锁键，眼睛湿润了一圈。对哦，分手了。他差点还以为是一场噩梦。

甩了甩脑袋，他打开手机，都是丁小伟的短信，周宗贤在那之后也没有再找过他。

他“扑哧”笑了一声，把手机扔到床上，掀开被子下床进了浴室。

滚烫的热水划过身体。

詹及雨在心里数着日子。他和周宗贤分开多久了，周宗贤又是什么时候开始对他冷漠的？好像很早以前了，怪就怪自己到现在才发觉。如果昨天自己没给周宗贤打电话，是不是就不会发现。周宗贤也不会提出分手？

或者，周宗贤只是自己没在身边所以寂寞了？是不是自己回去以后就好了？

不对不对，詹及雨摇了摇头，即使是不在身边，正常的恋人也是应该对彼此忠诚。

可是周宗贤身边都没缺过人，两个人在一起这么久了，已经很不错了。

那也不可以，就算那人是周宗贤。詹及雨咬着牙根，他要的是一份平等的爱情，他又不欠周宗贤的，哪怕周宗贤身后顶着天大的光环，也不代表自己就比他卑微，要忍让着他。

詹及雨手指划过墙上的瓷砖，意志好像分成了两半，拉扯着他。想来想去，詹及雨才沙哑着张口：“为什么？”

脸上的液体不知道是水还是泪，詹及雨眼前模糊一片。他不懂为什么能这么快？他想到两个人曾经的时光，那些两人的温暖和甜蜜、那些陪伴和并肩、那些打打闹闹、那些一个假装生气一个耐心哄人、那些一个霸道一个包容，还有那些......

詹及雨瞳孔猛地缩了一下，那些计划好的未来？好像并没有什么计划也并没有什么未来。周宗贤似乎自始至终都没有跟自己谈过将来他想做什么。

心脏一抽一抽地痛。

哗啦啦的淋浴仿佛一场大雨，罩住了詹及雨的视野，却也一下一下水滴石穿般的在詹及雨自以为固若金汤的感情上砸开了一丝丝裂缝。

他想到他的坏笑，他的狡黠，他的占有欲，他坏心眼地欺负自己，他对自己的关心，有的时候带着点无可奈何。为什么呢？詹及雨想不通，他不觉得那些回忆只有他自己珍视。难道快要两年的相处在周宗贤心里连做爱的快感都比不上吗？

詹及雨感到浑身的抗拒，也感到心底的不甘。

可是疏远是事实，出轨是事实，分手是事实。

他关上淋浴，隐约听到卧室传来的手机铃声。身体先一步反应，顾不得身上还没擦干，立刻冲进了卧室。

但只是陆铭。

詹及雨眼神暗了暗，接了电话。

“喂......阿嚏。”

“.......”陆铭刚想说的话被詹及雨的一个喷嚏打了回去，“怎么还想感冒？”

“哦没事，刚洗完澡，怎么了？”

“你想吃什么？我给你带回去点儿。”

“没关系，我不饿。”

“现在不饿不代表一小时后你不饿。我先买着吧，不想吃就扔了算了。”

“......”詹及雨揉了揉鼻子，赶紧拿起一边的浴巾擦身体，怕自己真的感冒，“我就要个热狗。”

“什么酱？”

“番茄。”

“好。”对方干脆的收了线。

詹及雨换好衣服，昨天收到周宗贤的微信他就把周宗贤删了。现在想想也有些冲动，不过他却不后悔。给自己倒了杯热水，詹及雨坐到沙发上，几秒后又站起来，在自己心里一遍一遍地说：分手了。周宗贤出轨了。

周宗贤

出轨

周宗贤

喜欢别人了

一遍一遍重复之后，詹及雨无力极了。如果是两年前的他，恐怕会立刻打电话质问周宗贤然后把人骂个狗血淋头吧。或者如果在国内，他会冲到对方面前先给周宗贤一巴掌。可是现在，他却只知道为什么，他找不到一点怒气，只是无尽的委屈和痛苦。

胸前的衣服被抓出了褶皱。

他居然这么喜欢周宗贤了吗？喜欢到哪怕背叛也不再舍得去生气？他甚至还想着为周宗贤找理由。是不是父母逼他了？是不是别人知道了？是不是有什么难言之隐？

他......詹及雨一个激灵，他是不是该回国当面问清楚？

宿舍门开了，陆铭看到詹及雨，愣了下，道：“买了热狗。”

“......”

陆铭把打包盒放到詹及雨面前，看到詹及雨那双往日里总是明亮的眼睛此时毫无生气，问：“你是遇到了什么事情吗？”

“......”

“你要是有什么自杀的念头，我可以联系学校的心理咨询师。”陆铭依旧是波澜不惊的表情，“现在人都有轻度抑郁倾向，这没什么。但是别悄悄的自杀，不然我这个室友会有很大困扰。”

詹及雨听了陆铭的话，有些吃惊。

“你别这么看着我。”陆铭说完就要回自己的房间，“你想说就说，不想说就......”

“我分手了。”

陆铭眯起眼睛。

“他出轨了。”

“哦。”陆铭点点头，“是因为你不在国内所以寂寞了？”

詹及雨摇摇头：“我不知道。”

“你怎么知道他出轨了？”

“我昨天给他打电话，是个女人接的，我还让我一个朋友去家里......”詹及雨意识到自己说了什么，脸色一变。

“你是gay？”陆铭道。

詹及雨点头：“嗯，会让你困扰吗？”

“我虽然是直的，但我尊重别人的选择。”陆铭皱起眉，“我不能在gay的角度想，但是在男人的角度，你没听过那句话吗？出轨是本能，忠诚才是选择。”

詹及雨无言。

陆铭把桌子上的外卖盒递到詹及雨面前：“分手有那么多借口，理由只有一个，没那么喜欢你了。”

詹及雨握紧了外卖盒：“可是太快了。我不相信。”

“快么？21天就能养成一个习惯。”陆铭不易察觉地笑笑。

詹及雨拆开热狗的包装袋，咬了一口。

“我们下周有三天的假期，你要不甘心就回去看看呗。”

詹及雨没跟任何人打招呼就订了回国的机票。

他这几天会梦到周宗贤，他做不到这么短的时间内把这段时间翻过去。他甚至都不想承认两个人已经分手。

国内九月份已经开始了新的学期，他大四，周宗贤也大三了。

他想起两年前，穿着运动服球鞋，手里拿着入学资料的周宗贤，戏谑地朝着自己笑，问自己“学长，厕所怎么走啊”。

詹及雨揉了揉酸涩的眼眶，才意识到，新学期，他连周宗贤的课表也没有了。手里攥着手机，詹及雨在校门口拦了车直接去了宏运资本。

前台的小姑娘问他要预约，那个名字在嘴边转了转，他说：“我找Fred，你跟他说詹及雨找他。”

Fred很快给了回复，詹及雨坐上电梯，直接去了周宗贤办公室的楼层。他来过几次，但是都不是正常上班时间，此时他一身休闲装，在办公间里显得有些格格不入。

詹及雨在周宗贤的办公室前站定。还没敲门，办公室门从里面打开了。

Fred那张精英脸露出来：“小雨，你不是来找我的吗？”

“......周宗贤呢？”

Fred看着他脸色不好，便也不逗他了，让开门口，对里面的人说：“我先回去了啊，你们慢慢聊。”

办公室的门“啪嗒”关上。

周宗贤坐在办公桌前看文件，还是那副詹及雨熟悉的专注的模样。他站在离办公桌两米远的地方，要抓着裤缝才能让双手停止颤抖。

“什么时候回来的。”

周宗贤把眼镜摘下来放到一边，然后从办公椅上站起来，宝蓝色的西装包裹着他颀长的身材。不知道是不是詹及雨的错觉，他觉得周宗贤好像瘦了些。

周宗贤绕到办公桌的另一边，靠在桌沿。

詹及雨突然有种错觉，两个人回到了刚见面的时候，对方在耀眼的跑车上下来，满目怜悯的看向自己，用一种近乎救世主的语气对自己说：“你陪我吧，来抵债。”

原来他努力了这么久，两个人之间的距离却从未有丝毫拉近。

詹及雨颤抖着呼吸，说出来的每一个字都像是一根根针，扎在他的肉里：“你为什么要分手。”

周宗贤露出一个坦然的笑容：“我觉得都很明白了。难道你能忍受？你要是能忍，分不分手对我来说真的无所谓。”

詹及雨胸口一窒，四个月，那么熟悉的五官，却没有了以往的温柔。

“为什么要那么做？”

“没有为什么，因为想那么做了。”周宗贤笑的戏谑，刺痛了詹及雨的眼。

“明明在交往。”

“所以分手吧。我们不合适。”

“不合适？”詹及雨觉得像是在听笑话，“你不喜欢我了大可以早点告诉我，为什么非要等我发现？如果我没发现那你就不打算说了？”

周宗贤没回答，算是默认。

詹及雨咬着嘴唇，甚至都尝到了淡淡的血腥味。前几日的心痛已经感受不到，心脏的位置像是硬生生被人挖了个洞，呼啦啦的漏风。

他艰难的抬起手：“以前，那些......就没有一点值得你......”

周宗贤看着詹及雨越来越狰狞的表情，叹了口气：“詹及雨，你还是不了解我。”

——“我比你更了解周宗贤”

詹及雨想到崔颢，他闭了闭眼睛：“如果，我说，我不介意你在我不在的时候......”

周宗贤眼眸深不见底。

“等我回来，我再给你一次机会。”

“詹及雨，你受得了么？”周宗贤面无表情。

詹及雨睫毛抖了抖：“如果我说我受得了，你还可以回来么？”

话音落下，沉默在两人之间流窜。

半晌，周宗贤用一种怜悯的眼神看向詹及雨：“詹及雨，原来你这么喜欢我......”

周宗贤话还没说完，只听到“咣当”一声，周宗贤还没来得及收回的笑容僵在嘴角。詹及雨一脚踹飞了办公室墙边的水晶落地灯。

“我他妈就是犯贱。”詹及雨的声音变得尖刻起来。

他拼命克制着流泪的冲动，周宗贤的最后一句话仿佛在詹及雨胸腔里引爆了一颗炸弹，把詹及雨炸的血肉模糊。

“我真后悔相信你，丁叔说的没错，你就是一个狼心狗肺的畜生。别他妈再让我见到你。”

詹及雨用力地摔上办公室的门。办公室外依旧是一派忙碌的景象，他们脸上或是冷漠或是焦急或是得意，但没有一个表情是跟他有关的，他们甚至都没有因为巨响而朝他投来一束目光。詹及雨吸了下鼻子，低头快速的朝着电梯间走去。

“叮”地清脆的声音，西装革履的商务精英们步履生风的越过他。詹及雨等他们下了电梯，自己走上去，看了看前方办公间，忽然发疯似的用力地按着电梯的1层按钮。直按到手指酸痛，才后退几步靠到玻璃墙上。

周宗贤的世界，他的世界。

周宗贤，詹及雨。

可笑啊，詹及雨，你还以为自己长大了，成熟了，不会像以前那样犯蠢了，可结果还不是被周宗贤耍的团团转。你自以为沉浸在蜜罐里的时候，却不知道人家只是招猫逗狗似的看着你好玩。你居然还奢望着自欺欺人，想要对周宗贤做过的事情视而不见。

多么愚蠢。

别人在你心里捅了一刀子，你就拿着刀子借着力把心搅得稀巴烂。为什么要这么糟践自己。

周宗贤说他不了解他。詹及雨在电梯到达一楼之后，一刻不停地跑出宏运的大厅。他不是不了解，他只是存了一丝希望，想要选择相信。

万一呢？

詹及雨大口大口地喘着气。

可是没有万一。他努力了两年并换不回来万分之一的奇迹。

周宗贤不可能爱上他。

他想起离开德国前陆铭的冷言：“你太相信爱情了。在你看来百分之一百二十重视的东西，在别人眼里可能连百分之二十都不到。”

京城的天空一片灰色。詹及雨有一瞬间，觉得那好像自己的未来，无力、茫然、悲恸、顿悟掺杂在一起，绞的他想撕心裂肺的大吼出来。

他拿出手机拨了个号码。

没几秒那个毫无温度的声音响起：“喂？”

“你为什么要说那种话！”

“……”

“都怪你乌鸦嘴！”

对方沉默着。

“他不喜欢我！”

“......”

“为什么！......”为什么你不是那个对的人呢？我多希望是你啊。

陆铭听着电话另一边抽泣的声音，放下手里的书。

“你还能自己回来么？”  
“小雨哥小雨哥，画展去不去？”

柏林刚下过一场雨，詹及雨坐在长椅上，脚尖点着湿漉漉的落叶，面前甜美的女孩晃得他眼晕。

“Vivian......”

Vivian是九月份刚来的中德混血，父亲是中国人，汉语从小说的就很流畅。小姑娘刚上大一，眼里的喜欢都还掩盖不住，开放热情的性子让詹及雨很是头疼。

“去嘛，我有票。”

“Vivian，你还不如让陆铭带你去，他对画展还了解一点。”

“他本来就要去啊，走吧，一起一起。”Vivian把票拍在他手上，不等詹及雨再说话，转身跑开了。

詹及雨摩挲着做工精细的门票，靠在椅背上伸出手碰了碰头顶的树叶。

距离上次他从国内回来，已经一个多月了。他当时都不太相信自己居然能够平安走下飞机。陆铭来机场接的他，来柏林这短时间，虽然他一直低调内敛，但是作为室友，詹及雨还是能看得出对方不俗的背景。

陆铭当时没问他周宗贤说了什么，詹及雨心里千头万绪也不知道从哪里说起。他不知道自己是因为被对方耍了而显得可笑，还是把这样一个人，这样一份感情当作前进的动力，当作追逐的方向而愚蠢。但是不论是哪一个，他现在能做的，都只是尽量收拾自己心情，毕竟生活还要继续。

“这种事情没人能帮得了你，难受总会有个过程。”陆铭这么说。

詹及雨好奇：“你这么了解，是被人甩过吗？”

“谁还没被甩过？”

“.....”詹及雨觉得陆铭的语气太过轻松了，好像真的不是什么过不去的大事儿似的。

晚上詹及雨梦到自己小的时候，外公跟自己说自己名字的由来，他说“人生不如意十有八九”，希望自己不论遇到什么事情都能够选择善良。他当时不太懂，他甚至自豪地觉得世界上没有比自己更好的人了。

可是现在，他才知道努力去做到不恨，做到忘记是多么困难。

詹及雨在图书馆里借了些书，他想分散一下自己的注意力。但是周宗贤的脸总是能够捡着他思维的空档钻进自己的脑海，然后在他心里狠狠踩上一脚。

交流学期的后半段，课程相对清闲，陆铭租了辆车说要去欧洲各国玩一玩，问詹及雨要不要一起去，很不幸的是，对话恰好被Vivian听到，小姑娘咋咋呼呼的跃跃欲试，陆铭没办法，只能把小丫头带上一起。

Vivian刷着手机上的日历，算着詹及雨离开的日子，有些难过：“小雨哥，你成绩这么好，就来这里继续读研究生嘛。”

“我也想啊，但是如果能申到奖学金，我会来的。”詹及雨浅笑着，心里却有些凄凉，而后又有些自嘲和庆幸，曾经他需要考虑的因素不存在了，他可以想留在德国就留在德国。

“陆铭哥呢？”

“我肯定会来的，家里要移民。”

溜了一周，詹及雨再回到柏林的时候明显感觉到心情好了不少。他把拍的照片选了选，拼成九宫格发了朋友圈，丁小伟很快评论了一句：“哟？小男孩小女孩都很好看啊。”

詹及雨趴在床上“噗”地笑了出来。他能理解丁小伟的心情，自从他和周宗贤分手后，丁小伟越来越有给他介绍对象的趋势。虽然有种说法叫“忘掉前任最好的方法叫找个新人”，但是詹及雨每每想起周宗贤，总会觉得没有力气再去开始一段新的感情。他也有些害怕，害怕自己以后不敢再对别人掏心掏肺的好。

回国前两周，他递交了研究生入学申请，晚上浏览网站才发现自己有一门课的成绩不达标，他暗叫不好，大概是没什么希望了。可是没几天通知下来，他不仅收到了offer还拿到了奖学金。

他比了比陆铭的条件，又比了比自己的，觉得有些细思极恐。

“审核申请书的是不是没戴眼镜。”

“拿到就拿到了，想那么多干嘛？”陆铭把收拾好的行李放在客厅，想了想说，“你回国，会不会碰到前任？”

“啊？”

詹及雨正在美滋滋地给家里人摆拍offer，听到陆铭的话反应了一下，才意识到所谓的“前任”周宗贤。

“也许不会，他大三......”詹及雨把offer放到书桌上，想来如果不是刻意为之，两个人又不在同一个院，根本不可能有半点交集吧。

见不到最好了。

詹及雨默默叹了口气。

回国的那天，是丁小伟来机场接的人。詹及雨拉着行李，朝着丁小伟微微一笑。丁小伟还挺惊讶的，继而有些担心，詹及雨以前多么开朗的孩子，被周宗贤这么一折腾，不会性格大变吧？想到这里，丁小伟对周宗贤的不满又多了几分。

詹及雨看着T3航站楼，心里只剩了苦涩，当初他走的时候，周宗贤也没有来送他。他不禁握住手上的行李拉杆，有些回忆渐渐清晰起来的时候，才发现现实总是比曾经的认知更加残酷。

“小詹，你的那些东西......都在我那里。”丁小伟搓了搓手，觉得有些难以开口。

“什么东西？”

“就以前你公寓里面......”小心翼翼地观察着小孩的脸色。

詹及雨明白过来，他走的时候大部分东西都还留在他和周宗贤的公寓了。麻木地笑了笑：“哦，那正好了。”

你看吧，很残酷。

在丁小伟家里休息了两天，詹及雨就收拾了东西回宿舍了。在这期间丁小伟每每想安慰詹及雨，都被詹及雨生生打断。他不需要任何安慰，他只需自己度过去，就像陆铭说的，谁也帮不了他。只要他能够迈过这个坎儿，那他就没有输。

他想到Vivian眨巴着大眼睛，一脸认真又深奥道：“谁这辈子还没爱过几个渣男呢。”

还是挺有道理的。

不过詹及雨没想到，自己回校报到的第一天，就见到了周宗贤。

他去找对外交流项目的负责老师的时候，跟从办公室出来的周宗贤碰了个正着。

周宗贤见到他似乎没有一点惊讶的表情，詹及雨估计他一个学生会主席也是能知道交流生回来的时间。他连表情都懒得摆，越过人直接进了办公室。

等到交完各种报告和表格从办公室出来，周宗贤居然靠在门边没有离开。

詹及雨抬起眼皮瞥了他一眼，转过身去。身后的脚步声响起，他的身体不由得紧绷起来。

肩膀被扣住，詹及雨立刻仿佛一条被人踩了尾巴的猫一样往旁边退了几步，一脸戒备地看着周宗贤。

周宗贤愣了下，随后轻笑一声：“这么怕我？”

詹及雨转身要走。

“詹及雨。”周宗贤在身后喊他。

詹及雨吸了口气，淡淡地看着周宗贤：“你提的分手，我可以提个要求么？”

周宗贤露出一个意外的表情：“好啊，你说。”

“以后见面，能当陌生人吗？”

詹及雨真的是很累了，周宗贤可以说不喜欢就不喜欢，可显然他还是做不到。

周宗贤听后，脸上的笑容有些狰狞：“好歹是睡过的关系，学长这样是不是太冷酷了？”

詹及雨淡漠地转过身，心痛的无以复加。周宗贤熟悉的顽劣的调子，跟在一起以前有什么分别？

那些温暖过他的时光，现在看来，仿若南柯一梦。

作为一只脚迈出大学校园的学生，詹及雨也没了考试压力，每天在图书馆看看书，为下学期的论文做做准备。陆铭是S大的学生，两人学校里的并不远，闲下来的时候也会约个饭之类的。

就这样又到了年关。

詹及雨今年回家早，家里人因为詹及雨能够去国外拿奖学金念书，都为他骄傲。詹妈妈陪着他整理行李，问他在国外过得怎么样，要不要家里帮忙。末了，詹妈妈又问：“小周同学呢？他毕业去哪里呀？”

“哦，他比我低一级。”

“这样啊。”詹妈妈点点头，也没再问什么。

每年的春节并没什么太大的不同，詹及雨抱着干果坐在在客厅里看春节联欢晚会，手机一直“滴滴”响个不停，詹及雨不看也知道是群发的拜年短信。十点多他就有些困倦，詹妈妈发现了儿子没有往年的那股兴奋劲儿，伸手在他额头碰了碰：“怎么了小雨，难受么？”

“没事妈，我就是困了，先睡了。”

詹及雨自己回到房间，把外面家人的喧哗声关在了门外。

钻进被窝，躺在床上发朋友圈，看到了周谨行朋友圈里的全家合照。詹及雨鼓动着脸颊，干脆连周谨行的朋友圈也屏蔽了。

周家的任何人他都不想接触了。

——“我想你了，所以就来看你了呀。”

詹及雨捂住耳朵，自暴自弃地吼了一句：“闭嘴！”

——“来看媳妇呀。”

“闭嘴！”抓过被子蒙住脸。

——“我们家这座小庙供不起您这尊大佛。”

——“那我供着你还不行？”

“滚！”眼泪顺着眼角沾湿了枕巾。

——“我错了，看在我不远万里横跨长江的份儿上，原谅我吧。”

能不能不要再想了。

詹及雨，你真是个傻逼。  
六月，又是一年毕业季。

詹及雨在校园里经常能看到毕业生们穿着各式各样的衣服，cosplay自己喜欢的造型和朋友合影，或者只是拿着高档的摄像机，希望能够抓住校园生活的最后的尾巴。

詹及雨晚上回到宿舍，总能遇到喝的不省人事的同学，被几个人抬着，一把鼻涕一把泪的送回房间。以前一直脾气不好的楼管大叔也开始变得格外宽容，詹及雨甚至觉得对方看着他们的时候眼里竟然都多了一丝“慈爱”。

拍完毕业照的那天他们班里吃了一顿散伙饭。小武趴在桌子上，满脸通红，哭的娘们唧唧的，最后断断续续地跟詹及雨说：“我们分手了。”

詹及雨喝了口啤酒，一言不发地听着小武对自己说他对他女朋友多么多么好，他们多么多么合拍。一瓶啤酒下肚，小武说来说去，最后拍了下詹及雨的肩膀，只剩了一句总结陈词：“可是，我们分开了。”

詹及雨被他拍的肩膀痛，放下手里的酒，詹及雨站起来道：“走吧，回宿舍。”

“我想去找她。”小武把鼻涕抹在了詹及雨的T恤上。

“......”詹及雨不搭理这个醉鬼，架起他的一条胳膊扛在自己肩膀上。

可是小武足足有两个詹及雨叠起来那么厚，詹及雨一个人还真的有些费力。有个男生过来帮忙，两个人这才把人扶出了饭店。

“我要见她！我要问她为什么跟我分手！为什么！”小武脚步虚浮，但是手却一直乱抓，詹及雨和另一个男生险些被他一巴掌呼在脸上。

“次奥，他怎么了？”男同学不耐烦的把小武的爪子拍掉。

“失恋了，理解一下。”詹及雨笑笑。

“伤心欲绝了？”男同学耸耸肩，“我上周也刚分手，也没这么要死要活的。”

詹及雨愣了下：“为什么？”

“分手还有为什么？”男同学似乎觉得这个答案有些应付，想了想说，“我陕西她广东，家里各自给安排了工作。”

“其实你也可以去广东找她啊。”

“我不想啊。”男同学笑，“我不太习惯南方的气候，她受不了北方的......雾霾......”

詹及雨也跟着笑了起来。

“开个玩笑。”男同学说，“我们就是都不愿意为了对方放弃自己的安稳。”

“......”

“后来每次见面就吵，听她质问你一个大男人就不能为了我牺牲一下吗？”男同学呵呵笑了两声，“这我要怎么回她？”

詹及雨沉默。

“你呢？追你的这么多，没谈一个？”

詹及雨哈哈笑了两声，也学着男生轻松幽默的语气：“这不就怕现在这个时候嘛，所以就没谈了。”

“也不要这么悲观啦，我高中同学毕业要去加拿大，他女朋友在国内，两个人就还在一起挺好的，一年多就回国了，也不是不行。”

“异国恋吗？”詹及雨喃喃道。

他和男生一起把小武塞进出租车，詹及雨朝他道了谢。男生扇了扇风，忽然问：“忘了问，你去德国几年啊？”

“两年。”

“哦......那也挺快的，加油。”

“谢谢。你也是。”

詹及雨钻进车里，跟司机报了学校的地址以后，靠在车窗上看着路边倒退的景色。刚才的男同学大学四年加起来都没说过多少句话，现在想来有点后悔，要告别的时候，却发现找不到人去说“再见”。

詹及雨鼻子一酸，他把自己捆绑在周宗贤身边三年，眼里只有他，现在要离开了，才后悔有很多人自己还没来得及认识。

毕业典礼是周宗贤牵头做的。学校礼堂人满为患，周宗贤穿了西装，正在跟校长身边跟他讲解流程。詹及雨和小武坐在人群中，知道两人分手的小武看到周宗贤，忍不住骂道：“妈的，人模狗样的。”

詹及雨只是笑笑，然后把目光放在大屏幕的视频上。

整个学位授予仪式，周宗贤一直在台下坐着，翻看手里的典礼流程。詹及雨在小武的身后，看着看着就有些走神。不知道是不是感受到有人盯着自己，周宗贤突然毫无征兆地转过头，两个人的目光撞在一起。詹及雨微微睁大眼睛，立刻往小武身后躲了躲。

被念到名字的时候，詹及雨刻意忽略周宗贤透过来的专注的目光，他吞咽着口水，强装镇定，逼自己把目光放在......对，放在礼堂正后方的山水画上，不要看周宗贤，不要看。

詹及雨就这样，机械地在系主任手里接过证书，又跟系主任握了手，最后合照，然后大脑一片空白的下了台。在座位上跟几个同学自拍了几张，后来还有几个小学妹红着脸要求合照留念。小武一边给他们照相一边打趣詹及雨：“哎哟，长得帅真好。”

詹及雨跟学妹们道了别，把头上的学士帽取下来：“太热了。”

小武看了眼手机：“小雨，我爸妈来了，我去接人，你爸妈呢？”

“我爸妈在院门口呢。你去吧，晚上导师请客的时候见啊。”

“没问题。”

詹及雨脱了学士服，总算觉得清爽了些。他走到院门口，找到自己父母的时候整个人都僵硬了。周宗贤不知道什么时候出了礼堂，此时正一副乖孩子的样子跟自己的父母聊天。

下意识地转身要走，却被人喊住。

“学长！”

该死。詹及雨握了握拳，笑着转过身：“爸妈，你们怎么在这儿啊。”

“这不是碰到小周同学了吗，就聊了几句。”詹妈妈朝着他招招手，詹及雨不情愿地靠过去，瞥了周宗贤一眼，拉着妈妈的手撒娇道：“妈，咱们去找地方拍照吧？”

“好啊。”詹妈妈说完又看向周宗贤，“小周同学跟我们一起拍一张？”

“......”

“好啊......”周宗贤还没说完，就被一声“小雨”给打断了。

他皱着眉看向不远处，只见迎面走来一个英俊挺拔的男生，英气的五官让他哪怕看上去有些冷漠依旧令人觉得赏心悦目。詹及雨一瞬间像是看到了救星，赶紧招手：“陆铭！爸妈，这是我在德国的室友，陆铭，很照顾我的。陆铭，你怎么来了？”

“你去看了我们的毕业典礼，我也得礼尚往来一下啊。”陆铭浅浅地笑了一下。

詹妈妈和詹爸爸的注意力迅速被“德国”“室友”“很照顾我”吸引了去。陆铭不知道发生了什么，看了看詹及雨，又看了看周宗贤，才明白过来。詹及雨转身，面朝着陆铭，背对着周宗贤，从外人的角度看，周宗贤完全被排除在了几个人的圈子之外。

詹及雨听着妈妈絮絮叨叨地问了陆铭一大堆问题后，再转身，周宗贤已经不知去向。

他松了口气，打断自己妈妈：“妈，我们去拍照吧，陆铭，帮我们拍一下？”

“好。”陆铭接过詹及雨递过来的手机。

把父母安顿好，詹及雨就去赴导师和同组小伙伴的约饭。从酒店走出来时有些晚，詹及雨还在犹豫打车还是坐地铁的时候，突然一辆他烧成灰也认得出的跑车停在他面前。詹及雨撒腿就想跑，跑车就锲而不舍地跟上。窗户落下，周宗贤阴沉的脸色彰显着他此刻不悦的心情。

“詹及雨！上车！”

詹及雨不想跟他废话，只是一个劲儿的往前冲。

“詹及雨！我话不说第三遍，你最好给我老实点。”

“周宗贤，你这么阴魂不散的有意思吗？”

周宗贤面无表情地眨了下眼睛：“上车，如果你想在大街上让所有人听到我们的对话。”

“你！”

“上来。”一字一顿，毫无温度。詹及雨却感到一种无形的压迫感，仿佛周宗贤已经在爆发的边缘了，他不照办后果会不堪设想。

拉开车门坐进去，詹及雨那一瞬间恨不得把自己所有的感官都扼杀掉。太熟悉了，车里的温度，香水味，皮革的触感，还有最要命的......周宗贤的味道。那味道越来越近......詹及雨睁大了眼睛，周宗贤突然俯身，他条件反射的把手拦在对方胸前：“你干什么？”

“系安全带。”周宗贤把安全带扯下来，给詹及雨扣好。

“你有什么事？”

周宗贤充耳不闻，只是发动了车子。

詹及雨有点怕了，瞪着他：“你他妈到底想干嘛？”

周宗贤侧头看着因为愤怒涨红了脸的詹及雨，调笑道：“这才像你。”

“什么？”詹及雨露出一个荒唐的表情。

周宗贤没有再回话。詹及雨泄愤地踢了一下车门：“停下，我要下车。”

“干什么？去见陆铭么？”

詹及雨刚想发火，随后想到周宗贤那种性格，说什么都不会有用，他何必要自己气自己。稳了稳情绪，詹及雨淡淡地说：“我想去见谁，还要跟你说一声么？”

对方沉默了一秒，突然伸手用力的掐住了詹及雨的下巴。

詹及雨吃痛的皱起眉。

“你他妈别这么跟我说话。”周宗贤深邃的眸子仿佛要詹及雨吞下去，他说完，狠狠地推了詹及雨一把。詹及雨整个肩膀重重撞在了车门上。

周宗贤打着方向盘，把车开进了最近的地下停车场。

詹及雨揉着发痛的肩膀，心里已经没有丝毫的波澜了。他只是想笑，笑以前对周宗贤痴迷的自己，笑现在仍然无法解脱的自己。周宗贤车里的摆设没有丝毫的变化，詹及雨脱了力倒在座椅靠背上，物是人非也只是一瞬间的事情。

周宗贤熄了火，看着旁边一只手捂着肩膀，脸色煞白的人，心脏传来一片细密的刺痛。这和他想的不一样，詹及雨不应该是这样的。他应该愤怒地给自己一拳，或者抓着自己领子朝着自己大吼，朝自己质问，自己对他恶言相向的时候，他应该用更加激烈的态度来针对自己，而不是......而不是这么淡漠的，事不关己的，仿佛分手后所有都是自己在演戏，像个小丑一样期待着对方投来一丝哪怕还在意的目光。

这不可能，分手才多久，詹及雨那么喜欢自己，他不可能这么干脆的就放弃了。不可能就这么快就释然了。

他应该，还忘不了自己才对。

詹及雨闭了闭眼的功夫，周宗贤的脸就凑了过来。他先是一惊，想要逃却被人禁锢在了怀里。

“周宗贤你疯......唔.....”

周宗贤压住詹及雨的肩膀，用力的吮吸着身下人的嘴唇，仿佛口渴太久的人终于找到了水源，凶猛又不容拒绝。詹及雨四肢都被周宗贤压住，动弹不得。周宗贤咬了一下詹及雨的嘴唇，詹及雨“啊”了一声，周宗贤的舌头便灵活地钻进了詹及雨的口腔，勾缠住了他的舌头。

在衣服被撕扯开的时候，詹及雨万念俱灰，太像了，这种强制的性爱，仿佛是以前噩梦的重演。他特别想问周宗贤，你真的喜欢过我吗？一个人怎么能够对他喜欢的人这么残忍。是不是在一起的那些时日，都是他自己构设的一场美梦，现在梦醒了，这个周宗贤，才是真实的。

身下一凉，紧接着是撕裂般的剧痛，太久没被开拓过的身体还无法适应周宗贤硬热的下身，但是周宗贤已经等不及繁杂的前戏直接整根没入了詹及雨的体内。

“唔......”詹及雨咬住嘴唇，眼泪还是不争气地涌了上来。

被两人克制已久的情欲在身体最深处被勾引出来，可是不论谁，都体会不到曾经的快感。一个埋头发泄着愤怒一个被动的承受着痛苦，这场征伐到底谁是胜者永远无解。

周宗贤的额头上的汗水滴落在詹及雨的眉心，他张了张口，却什么话也说不出。

周宗贤颓唐地趴在詹及雨身上，想要收紧胳膊，可这么简单的动作他却不敢去做了。詹及雨那双好看的眼睛里，湿漉漉的盛满了泪水，他慢慢转过脸，看向周宗贤的目光里只剩下一片荒芜。

“詹及雨......”

“我一个月后去德国。”

“我知道。”

“等我不喜欢你了，我就回来。”

一个月后，詹及雨站在天河国际机场。这次来送他的只有家人。他跟爸爸妈妈哥哥姐姐都拥抱了一下。

“我们家小雨真的是长大了。”姐姐踮起脚尖揉了揉詹及雨的头发。

詹及雨点点头，他也觉得自己长大了，不知道是不是也该谢谢周宗贤。

悲伤是需要时间消解的，习惯也是可以慢慢改变的。

曾经以为那么特别的一个人，把岁月拉长，也不过是个过客。  
三年后。

“周总监，上午十点的会议室已经被人预订了。”

周宗贤把杯子里的咖啡喝净，问：“你跟行政说是我要订的吗？”

“说了。”助理的表情有些无奈，“对方说是周总订的。”

“我二哥？”

“是的。”

“他们为什么要用17层的会议室。”周宗贤说着就要拿出手机。

“那个，总监，下午两点的可以订到。”

“下午两点黄花菜都凉了。”周宗贤一边拨号一边说，“你再去问别的部门的会议室有没有空闲。我给我二哥打个电话。”

助理领了命令，小跑着出了门。

可是周谨行的电话没有接。周宗贤干脆直接坐电梯去了顶楼。周谨行似乎在见一个客户，周宗贤从电梯出来的时候正看到周谨行把人送出办公室。周宗贤叫了声“二哥”，在客户转过身的时候愣了一下。他觉得这个人有点眼熟，但他不太记得在哪里见过了。这个客户看向他的时候他更加确定了这一想法，因为他在对方的眼神里读出了对方认识他的讯号。

不过对方并没有跟他打招呼，只是跟周谨行握了手，就在助理的带领下离开了。周宗贤看着那人高大的背影，越看越觉得熟悉。

“怎么了？”周谨行惊讶于周宗贤这么早就来找他。

“哦，刚才那是客户？”

“不算吧，合作方。哦对了，你的那个项目什么时候可以上线？”

不提醒倒好，一提醒周宗贤就想起来了，他跟着周谨行进了办公室：“二哥，你上午十点干嘛用我们部门的会议室。”

“哦，因为临时加了个会。”周谨行坐到沙发上，“公司最近在s市投资了酒店会议中心，你知道吧？”

周宗贤好像听父亲说过：“是中德合资的那个？”

“对，德国那边请了他们信得过的建筑公司，本来是昨天的会议，结果他们飞机临时延误，所以改成了今天上午十点。他们似乎来一次不容易，行程都是排满的。”周谨行给周宗贤倒了杯水。

“就没别的会议室了？”

“是的。”周谨行也有些犯难，“不然我也不会定到你们部门，知道你们最近很忙，当时看空着我还挺惊讶的。”

“我.....”

“你是不是又不遵守公司的规章制度，临到开会才开始借会议室？”周谨行一语点破。

“......”

“让大家自动给你让出来？这样可不行啊宗贤。”

“......”周宗贤一脸无可救药，“行了行了二哥，我知道了，我再找别的地方吧。大不了在我办公室开。”

“这个主意好。”周谨行微笑地看着他。

“你们几点开完？”

“这个还不确定。”

周宗贤翻了个白眼：“真是，我走了。”

他从周谨行办公室出来，正好碰到周谨行的助理。想到什么，周宗贤把人拦住。

“周少？”

“那个秦助理，刚才那个人是德国公司的代表？”

“是的周少。”

“叫什么？”

“Devin Lu，德籍华人。”

“中文名有吗？”

“稍等下啊周少，我看看。”秦助理翻着手里的文件，说，“陆铭。”

周宗贤懵了一下：“谁？”

“陆铭。”

因为这么一个三年未曾出现过的名字，周宗贤一上午给下属开会的时候都有些心不在焉，数据都说错了好几个。散会之后，助理特意跑过来问他是不是胃又不舒服了。周宗贤摆摆手说：“我自己会按时吃药的。”

助理这才放心地离开。

周宗贤翻箱倒柜了一番之后，终于在一堆尘封已旧的文件袋里发现了以前的东西。

他拿着手里的简历坐到办公椅上，看着方方正正的一寸照，又联想到刚才的人，他差点没认出来。

“陆铭。”周宗贤盯着他简历上德国的那所学校，脑海里渐渐勾勒出一张清秀好看的脸。

詹及雨刚去德国的时候，他还专门叫Fred去查了，两个人在一个系，也是一个导师。陆铭现在在导师参股的公司里做工程师，那詹及雨呢？

周宗贤抹了把脸，拉开办公室的门的时候，正好和秦助理撞上。

“哎周少。”

周宗贤想起来周谨行人还在这层楼上开会，可接着想到陆铭，他心猛地加快了一拍，便问秦助理：“我二哥还开会呢？”

“嗯对，不过快结束了。”

周宗贤点点头：“这次来了多少人？”

“就是几个工程师，别说啊，还真没想到德国那边的公司居然有这么多华人的工程师呢。”

“华人？”

“对啊，这次就来了两个。”

“......陆铭？还有谁？”

“还有一个叫Ryan的。”

周宗贤有些不耐烦：“谁问你英文名了。”

“这个......大家都是叫的英文名，中文的话，我去给您看看资料？”

周宗贤挥了挥手：“算了，没什么，我就是问问，你忙吧。”

“哎好的，周少。”秦助理似乎看出了周少爷心情欠佳，也不惹火，抓紧时间溜了。

周宗贤在洗手间，用冰水洗了把脸。

他觉得自己一定是这几年太想詹及雨了，所以现在出了什么事情都会往詹及雨身上联系。简直是疯了。他从没这么庆幸过自己当初让周谨行去打通了詹及雨学校校董的关系，在詹及雨申请的时候顺利的让他拿到了offer。如果那个人现在在京城，他估计自己肯定会不顾一切的把人给追回来，锁在身边再也不让他离开。

他也不知道是怎么变成这样的。詹及雨就像是毒品一样，不知道什么时候进驻了他的血管，融进了他的血液，而他在第一次毒瘾发作前却浑然不觉。他强行逼着自己和詹及雨分开，他不会一直和詹及雨玩儿什么过家家，他不能让詹及雨拖自己后腿。他难过了，他尝到过心痛、嫉妒、患得患失，可是这些都被他硬生生的按捺了下去，他以为这些只不过是他要克服对詹及雨的依赖时候必须经历的正常反应。他本来都没有想起他来了，他当时都不知道詹及雨在哪里什么时候走的。可是直到三年前的圣诞节，玲玲对他炫耀了小雨哥哥在德国寄来的明信片和照片，就好像是一个激发了他毒瘾的导火索，然后一发而不可收拾。

他总是会梦到两个人最后一次见面的时候，詹及雨湿漉漉的大眼睛一眨不眨的看着自己，颤抖着嘴唇对自己说：“等我不喜欢你了，我就回来。”

然后心痛和悔恨就好像无数钢丝狠狠地勒紧了他的心脏。

他对Fred说：“我要是跟你打听詹及雨的事情，你就打我一拳好了。”

Fred嘴上答应着，可是周宗贤还是读得出来他眼里的意味深长。

哪怕毒瘾还能有个专门的戒毒方案呢，可他只能咬着牙自虐一样的企图赶走脑海里任何一点那个人的影子。

可是慢慢地，周宗贤发现，当他每天睁开眼对自己说一句“今天不要想詹及雨”的同时，他已经在想了。这三年里，他大学毕业了，他换了公寓，升职成了宏运核心部门的运营总监，每天忙到身体的极限，却依然忍不住的去想那个人。詹及雨的聊天框还被他置顶着，他翻找着所有的语音，然后一遍一遍的放在耳边。对方温柔的说“爱你”，炸毛地说“滚滚滚”，还有问他“今天中午吃什么”，他听了三年，却依然听不腻。

后来，他干脆放弃了。想詹及雨的时候也不再逼自己，就顺其自然吧。想看他照片的时候就去看，听他的声音就去听。哪怕知道这只会让自己越陷越深也无可奈何。

他觉得自己玩儿脱了。长这么大他第一次觉得无措。

水滴顺着脸颊留下来，周宗贤吸了口气，直起腰扯了几张面纸。他余光感受到进来一个人，也没多想。擦完脸上的水把纸往垃圾桶一扔。可是却感觉到那个人一直站在门口，好像在看他。

他纳闷地抬起头，瞬间错愕在原地。

詹及雨。

他迅速转过身，生怕是自己的幻觉。

那人头发染成了深棕色，五官比三年前更加英气了些，穿着一身黑色的窄身西装，衬托的他身材更加修长。詹及雨虽然个子不高，但是身材比例是天生的衣服架子，以前都是T恤加牛仔裤的学生打扮所以不明显，此时西装加持，让他完美的身材展露的同时，更平添了一丝禁欲的气息。

周宗贤看着这样的詹及雨，立刻觉得下腹蹿起了一阵火。

时间好像静止了。

周宗贤深深地看着他，似乎想要把他印在自己的脑海里。

终于，还是詹及雨被周宗贤直勾勾的眼神看的不太自在了。他微微点点头，语气里居然带着些轻快：“Hi，好久不见了。”

周宗贤的心脏在他眼里的笑意里迅速下沉，他居然连强颜欢笑都没了力气。

詹及雨回国了。

所以，詹及雨是已经不喜欢他了吗？

没有得到回应，詹及雨也有些尴尬，说：“周宗贤？额......你没事吧？”

“......”

詹及雨有些无奈，露出一个客气地笑容，然后越过周宗贤，进了厕所的一个隔间。

周宗贤抚了抚胸口，胸腔里仿佛有一头怪兽就要撕破他的皮肤。

詹及雨，好像真的已经不在乎他了。  
“二哥！”

周谨行在办公室跟秦助理确认接下来的行程安排，办公室门突然被推开了。秦助理吓了一跳，周谨行叹了口气，说：“你先出去吧，把酒店订好就去通知他们就好。”

“好的周总。”秦助理跟周宗贤打了招呼，就出了办公室。

周谨行一看周宗贤这个风风火火的样子就知道他八成是和詹及雨遇到了。周宗贤三步并两步跑到周谨行办公桌前，“嘭”地一拍：“为什么不告诉我？”

周谨行茶色的眼睛闪了闪，道：“那你就有理由不敲门了？”

“我没在开玩笑。为什么不告诉我是他？”

周谨行把目光移到平板电脑上：“我也是开会的时候才知道的。”

“不可能，凭你的做事风格，他们来的人也不多，你肯定会查他们每个人的资料。你还故意借17楼的会议室，你特么就是故意的！”周宗贤越说越激动，他也不知道哪里来的怨气和怒气，詹及雨在洗手间里漠视的态度让他急切的想要找一个发泄口。

周谨行听完他的话，叹了口气：“第一，我是会把他们的资料过滤一遍，但是做这件事情的是秦助理，一直不是我亲自，我每天那么多事情，没必要花精力在这种小事上。第二，秦助理跟我汇报并不会跟我汇报每个人的资料，而是这几个人的信用度。第三，就算合作方是詹及雨，那跟你又有什么关系？”

周宗贤握紧双拳。

“先不说这个项目不在你的权限之内。你要是把詹及雨当大学同学，那你就好好相处。我不希望看到你公私不分。”

“......”

“还有，三年前是你把人送到德国去的，詹及雨来之前不会不知道他来宏运会遇到你和我，但他还是来了，这是什么意思你还不明白吗？”

周宗贤低着头，他的刘海遮住了他的大半张脸，周谨行看不到他的表情，但是却能感觉得到周宗贤浑身散发出来的无助和绝望。他拍了拍周宗贤的肩膀：“宗贤，三年了，该过去的就过去吧。”

“可是......”

周谨行觑牢面前的人，等着他的下文。

周宗贤沉吟了半晌，才站直了身体：“没什么，抱歉。”

“......”

办公室的门被关上，周谨行的手机响了起来。

“喂丁哥？”

“谨行，小詹回国了你知道吗？”

“知道啊。”

“哎？你怎么知道。”

“他是我们公司请的工程师。”

丁小伟“嚯”了一声，随后感叹道：“小詹这小子，还工程师了，快成詹天佑了啊！真是争气。”

周谨行笑：“所以你？”他了解丁小伟，肯定不会因为告诉他詹及雨回国而专门打个电话来的。

“哦，晚上小詹说来吃饭，我告诉你啊，别告诉周宗贤，知道吗？”

周谨行无奈：“好，知道了。”

挂了电话，周谨行困扰地揉了揉太阳穴。自从周宗贤和詹及雨分手之后，丁小伟简直是对周宗贤没个好脸色，要不是看在他和孩子们的面子上，丁小伟估计会直接上手打人了吧。他夹在中间也是里外不是人。

只是，他想起周宗贤刚才的样子，不免还是有些担心。不，他甚至有了不好的预感。丁小伟这三年里每次跟詹及雨通电话之后都会问自己“周宗贤到底喜不喜欢小詹？”。他也不清楚周宗贤到底喜不喜欢，但是他却可以在周宗贤的一系列行为里猜出他的打算。从他第一次来周家的时候，周宗贤给他的印象就是所有兄弟姐妹里最深的。不是因为别的，一个十六七岁的男孩子还不知道该如何掩饰自己自信甚至有些自负的野心。虽然那时候周宗贤年轻气盛、办事过于鲁莽，周谨行还是在他的身上看到了潜力。他送他去大学，一方面有对他的顾忌，更大的原因是希望他能更好的沉淀磨砺自己，这才是他这个年纪该做的事情。

只不过周谨行没料到周宗贤会和詹及雨一直纠缠，甚至到了现在的地步。他说不上是好是坏，詹及雨改变了周宗贤，同时却成了周宗贤心里的定时炸弹。这么多年了，周宗贤比以前更加成熟也更加稳重，但他依旧拿不准周宗贤能坚持多久。

他想起自己离开丁小伟的日子，知道丁小伟再婚之后的恐慌。是谁说世界上最无法掩饰的就是咳嗽、贫穷与爱情，他曾经信誓旦旦地以为“本就不是他不要了的”，可到底还是无法放手。

那周宗贤呢？

“宗贤叔叔！”

周宗贤被一声清脆的童音唤回神。小男孩欢快地跑到周宗贤面前站定：“今天又是你来接我。”

周宗贤揉了一把周畅言的小卷毛：“怎么，你小叔来接你你就偷着乐吧。快上车。”

周畅言熟练地爬上周宗贤的车，一边把书包摘下来一边说：“小叔你是不是又抽烟了？”

“嗯？”周宗贤发动了车子，从后视镜里看了一下坐在身后的周畅言。

周畅言捏着鼻子：“我都闻到味道了。丁爸都要戒烟了，你也赶紧戒烟吧。我们上星期还学了吸烟有害健康。”

周宗贤点点头：“好，小叔会戒的。”

“小叔我们去哪里吃饭呀？”

“我先把你送回去。”

“啊？我还想去吃麦当劳。”周畅言小脸耷拉下来。

周宗贤笑了两声：“我再带你吃麦当劳，你爸该扣我工资了。”

周畅言“哼哼”了两声，突然眼睛一亮：“小叔，小雨叔叔回来了，你知道吗？.....额，小叔你怎么把雨刷打开了？又没下雨。”

周宗贤吸了口气，把雨刷关上，收拾了下一瞬间慌乱的心情，扯了扯嘴角：“哦？你怎么知道？”

“昨天晚上他去我们家吃饭了啊。小雨叔叔真的好帅啊。玲姐说他......说他什么玉树临风什么气宇轩昂。”

周宗贤被小孩子逗乐了：“都是什么词啊。”

“我不知道啊，玲姐说是形容长得帅，我也不懂。他给我们讲了好多德国的事情......”周畅言一路上小嘴就没闲下来，给周宗贤噼里啪啦地讲了很多詹及雨的事情。

周宗贤只是听着小孩子有时候有些毫无逻辑的话笑而不语。

把周畅言送到家门口，正好遇到在家里匆匆出门的丁小伟。丁小伟看到周宗贤愣了一下，随后脸色立刻冷了下来。周畅言跟周宗贤道了别就进了家门。周宗贤对丁小伟不冷不热的态度已经习以为常了，他也懒得管他，干脆直接转身要走。

“周宗贤。”

没想到丁小伟会叫他。周宗贤顿住脚步，却没有转身。

“谨行虽然说你长大了，但我还是不放心。”

周宗贤闷闷道：“你想说什么？”

“小詹回国了，你们见过了，但是我警告你别再去招惹他，不然上次揍你就是轻的。”丁小伟语气都是恶狠狠的。

周宗贤抿着嘴唇，转过身，眼神阴冷，嘴角有一抹讽刺的笑容：“詹及雨要知道他的丁叔这么关心他，估计会高兴得不得了吧。”

丁小伟在口袋里的手握紧，心里烧起一团火：“放屁！”

“你家小詹也不是什么宝，我就非要去招惹？你少在这里搞笑了。”撂下一句话，周宗贤头也不回地朝着自己的车走去。他不想跟丁小伟扯白任何詹及雨的事情。每每别人在他面前提到那三个字，他总是能感受到钻心的刺痛，虽然那只有一瞬间，但已经成了他身体的自然反应。

詹及雨，你可真是了不起。

丁小伟低骂了一声，身后的大门不知什么时候打开了，詹及雨从门后探出头来，两只眼睛依旧亮亮的：“丁叔，你家醋呢？”

“啊？”丁小伟吓了一跳，他不知道詹及雨什么时候过来的，刚才周宗贤的话他听到没有。

“丁叔？你怎么脸色发白啊，出什么事儿了。”可是詹及雨一脸无辜的表情，正常的不能再正常了。

丁小伟揉了揉后脑勺：“哦哦，我去给你找出来。”

孙文最近投资了一家商业会所，这两年运转得相当不错，他每周五都会来这里看一看。这天他刚踏进会所大门，酒店经理一脸火烧屁股一样的表情朝他走过来。

孙文皱眉：“怎么，又有大少爷闹事了？”

“不是，是......唉，是周少爷。开了很多酒......”

孙文一听就急了：“不是特么给你说了嘛？周宗贤开多少我就扣你们多少工资。”

“我们拦了啊，可是根本拦不住。”经理一边用手绢擦汗，一边满脸歉意地点头哈腰，“老板，要不您去看看吧？酒刚送过去不久，周少应该还没喝多少。”

“就他那个胃，一杯都不行。”孙文吼道，“他在哪个房间？”

“B88。”

“我知道了，你忙去吧。”孙文满胸腔的怒气，一边给Fred发了短信，一边往B88去找人。

一打开门，包厢里烟雾缭绕让孙文愣了一下。他大步走进去，看到三个光着身子的女人，还有沙发上握着酒瓶的周宗贤的时候怒火一下子被点燃了。

有女人认出了孙文，羞答答地喊了一声“老板。”

孙文抬脚踹了一下桌子，酒瓶随着桌子晃动发出叮叮当当地碰撞声，三个女人吓了一跳。周宗贤淡淡地看了孙文一眼：“孙老板，酒碎了我可不付钱啊。”

“付你妈逼啊！周宗贤，你是嫌自己命长了吗？”孙文瞪起眼睛，“你们三个先出去，没你们事儿了。”

周宗贤不说话，几个女人赶紧穿了衣服小跑出了房间。

孙文走到窗边，猛地把窗户开到最大，呼啦啦的风立刻灌了进来。没几分钟，包房的门又被敲响了，几个服务生进来，把没开的酒全部搬了出去。

周宗贤“啧”了一声，表情颇为扫兴。

“咱上个月说什么来着？戒烟戒酒。你这都不正常了。”孙文说道最后气又不打一处来，骂了一句，“操，就该听Fred的，把你送心理医生那里去。”

“我又没病。”

“没病？你问问你周围的人，这三年你还少折腾了啊？”

周宗贤在孙文说话的时候又想端起手里的酒杯，孙文眼疾手快地抢了过来，一口气喝干了，“啪”地放到桌子上：“我听Fred说了，那个什么詹及雨又回来了是吧？”

“.....别他妈整天八卦。”

“不是因为你我他妈整天八卦一个男的。”孙文吸了口气，“我不懂什么情啊爱的，哥们跟你说句实话，你就算跟我说你爱上詹及雨了，我都没二话。但我就烦你这个态度。你当时跟我说的时候多坚决啊，你有你自己的目标，所以詹及雨你不能留着。冷血的跟个什么似的。这条路是你自己选的，那你现在这么折磨自己算什么啊？一个月里喝酒把自己喝进了医院，还两次，你觉得你身体是铁打的啊？”

“废话那么多。”

“你！”

“怎么了？”Fred进来就看到两个人剑拔弩张的。

“你自己问他吧。”孙文气的站起身，“要我说啊Fred，你赶紧跟他老爷子坦白交代吧，就说这货离不开詹及雨，希望老爷子能成全。”

Fred：“......”

“哦，表表决心，就说周宗贤哪怕自己的那份财产不要了，也要和詹及雨浪迹天涯。对就这么说。”

“放你妈的屁！”周宗贤吼道。

“你别朝我吼，就你这状态，有了钱也没命花了。”

“别咒我。”周宗贤声音弱下去，“我好着呢。我马上就24了，就能进入董事会了。”

孙文听了他的话，想说的话也被自己咽下去，只能无奈地摇了摇头。

Fred坐到周宗贤旁边，想了想，说：“崔颢上周把他男朋友带到家里了，一家人吃了顿饭。”

“......”

“崔总跟我提起来的时候，语气觉得很不可思议，说没想到真的能带回一个男人。”

“......”

Fred看着周宗贤：“其实可能有些事情没你想的那么绝对。当时咱们拿丁小伟要挟周谨行的时候，那么朝利益看的人，都能退步。”

“那是因为周谨行什么都有了。他才敢回头去找丁小伟。”周宗贤的语气里带着些负气。

Fred无奈：“你.....唉，你这几年这么拼是为了什么？我知道你是为了进董事会，你一直想赢过周谨行，一直想向家族证明你自己。三年前你觉得詹及雨不值得，现在呢？好，就算你到最后把周谨行赶下去了，全周家人都对你刮目相看，然后呢？”

孙文“哼”了一声：“然后他可以圆满了，可以升天了。”

“你少说两句吧。”Fred瞪了他一眼。

“靠，怪我？”

周宗贤抬起头，黑色的眸子里闪过一丝茫然。

“一辈子那么长呢。”Fred拍了拍他的肩膀，“你自己想吧，你要是还这么一条路走到黑，那提前告诉我们一声，可劲儿作，我们就不管你了，什么时候闹到周总和夫人那里......”

孙文看到Fred站起身，他也站了起来，说：“走的时候把你开的酒钱付了。”

Fred推了他一把：“钱钱钱，眼里还有没有别的了？”

“靠，人不为钱天诛地灭好吗？”

两个人的声音越来越远，周宗贤摊靠在沙发上，长长地吐了口气。

口袋里的手机震动起来。

“喂？”

“宗贤？你喝酒了？”周谨行的声音传来。

周宗贤揉了揉眼睛，试图让自己的声音听上去精神一点：“喝了一点，怎么了？”

“哦，今晚和小詹他们公司的饭局，你要来么？”  
周宗贤立刻开车到了周谨行说的酒店，一同吃饭的除了周谨行和下属，就是陆铭带来的团队。周宗贤的到来吸引了房间里所有人的目光。他一眼就看到了坐在陆铭身边的詹及雨，詹及雨看到他愣了一下，随后和陆铭两人对视了一眼。

周宗贤皱起眉。

“宗贤，你怎么才来？”周谨行拍了拍自己身边的空位，“这就是我堂弟，我二叔的儿子。周宗贤，刚才也跟大家介绍过了。”

詹及雨没想到周谨行让人新加的椅子是给周宗贤的。虽然和宏运合作有再见到周宗贤的风险，可是这几天，两人除了厕所那一次的不期而遇以外，都没有再遇到过，周宗贤也没有再找他麻烦，他悬着的心本来都放到了肚子里。

怔愣中，感觉有人推了推他。

詹及雨回过神来，发现是右边的德国同事，而且满桌的人都在看他。他这才想起来自己是翻译来着。便清了清嗓子，赶紧把刚才周谨行的话翻译成了德语。

几个德国同事跟周宗贤一一握手，连陆铭都站起来和周宗贤相握。

“好久不见了，周总监。”陆铭微笑着道。

“嗯，我们也算是有缘了。”周宗贤松开陆铭的手，接着转身面向詹及雨，已经没有了第一次见面的慌张，只是露出一个恰到好处的笑容，“小詹？”

小詹，不是小雨。

詹及雨心里一凉，看着周宗贤那双骨节分明的手几秒，才笑地伸出手和人握住：“你好，宗贤。”

掌心的温度让周宗贤一瞬间失神，詹及雨已经松开了手，坐回了位子。

周宗贤坐到周谨行身边，周谨行脸上没什么表情，却低声对周宗贤说：“注意点，你眼神太明显了。”

“......”周宗贤默默翻了个白眼。

詹及雨看着不远处低声说话的周家兄弟，有些心不在焉。放在以前，他怎么也不会想到自己有一天会和周宗贤因为工作的事情坐在一张桌子前吃饭。他幻想过无数次将来和周宗贤一起奋斗的样子，现在他总算敲开了周宗贤世界的一丝墙缝，可是他们却分开了。

刚才握手的瞬间，差点让他用三年的时间铸好的伪装坍塌下去。那感觉，就好比一场老电影经常会出现的镜头，熙熙攘攘的街头，行人如芒，可是在我遇见你的那一刹那，周围瞬间成了无声默片，只有我和你，目光穿越人海，蓦然相撞，下一秒，就响起悠扬的圆舞曲。之后，再转身，擦肩而过，分道扬镳。

詹及雨拿起酒杯喝了一口，没了互相的折磨，他和周宗贤各自追寻各自想要的东西，也可能是另一种happy ending。

——你还记得，三年前我问过你和小詹的事情。你当时跟我说你自己把握的好分寸。

饭吃的正火热的时候，周宗贤突然收到了周谨行的一条短信。

他狐疑地看了身边的人一眼，那人正笑眯眯地跟陆铭说话。周宗贤读完短信，挑挑眉，回复过去：

——所以呢？

——我可以让你负责这个项目。

周宗贤有些无语，他第一反应是周谨行想撮合他和詹及雨。他不觉得周谨行这么好心，可能性更大的，周谨行想利用詹及雨制约自己也说不定。

——不用了。

周谨行没想到对方拒绝的这么干脆，看了眼身边若无其事吃菜的人，小声说：“人就在这里，你不追他不会自己回来。”

周宗贤看了周围一眼，大家都在各聊各的，没有注意到两个人，才笑了一声：“谁说我要追了？”

“你既然答应了要来，说明你就在犹豫了。”

周宗贤心里骂了句“老狐狸”：“你别想用詹及雨制约我。”

“......我想制约你，用得着用小詹？再说了，我还想跟丁哥好好过呢。”

“......那你为什么......”

“只是怕你这死鸭子嘴硬的毛病，到最后后悔。”

“......”被戳到心事的周宗贤憋了半天，蹦出了个“靠”来。

“你自己决定。”周谨行一边倒酒一边说，“想追今天晚上就让小詹送你回家。”

周宗贤瞪大眼睛。

周谨行被他看的莫名其妙：“怎么，想追人也得先动脑子。”

“他都不喜欢我了。”周宗贤看着和德国同事相谈甚欢的詹及雨。他今天还是第一次听到詹及雨说德语，他觉得好听极了。

“你怎么知道的？他亲口告诉你的？”

“......”

接近九点的时候，几个德国工程师已经醉的不省人事了。陆铭也喝的有些晕乎，詹及雨本来要开车，所以就一直克制着。周谨行跟秦助理交代了几句，看到詹及雨去了洗手间，然后转过头看向周宗贤。

周宗贤愣了一下，表情有些纠结，但还是点点头。

等到詹及雨回来的时候，房间里只剩了周谨行和周宗贤两个人在说话了。詹及雨怔住，心里涌上一层不祥的预感。从今天周宗贤出现在饭局上，他就有些警惕了，周家这对兄弟这么多心眼，真想算计他，他绝对玩儿不过他们。

“小詹，你还好吗？我看你没怎么喝酒。”周谨行看到他，笑着说。

“.....其他人呢。”詹及雨戒备道。

“哦，我已经让助理把他们送回去了，喝的实在是太多了。”

詹及雨点点头，就想离开：“哦，那我先走了。”

“哎等一下，小詹，帮我个忙吧。”

“什么？”

“把宗贤送回去吧，他喝的有点多，不能开车了。”

詹及雨看了眼周宗贤，又看向周谨行：“你为什么不送。”

“我也喝酒了呀。”

“小詹。”周宗贤站起来的时候还扶了周谨行的胳膊一下，“同学一场，你就送我一下也不行？以后咱们还要合作呢。”

“我和宏运合作，不是你。”詹及雨有些抗拒了。

周谨行这时候手机响了起来，他抱歉地对詹及雨说：“我去接个电话，小詹，宗贤就交给你了。宗贤，到家给我打个电话。”

周宗贤点点头，一副听话弟弟的样子：“放心吧二哥，小詹会把我安全送回家的。”

詹及雨还没来得及说什么，周谨行已经一边接电话一边出了房间，还把门关上了。

房间里安静下来。

詹及雨咬着嘴唇，心里反反复复地宽慰自己，要把周宗贤当成其他人没什么区别，三年前他就输了，现在哪怕他还是喜欢周宗贤，也不能再给周宗贤任何玩弄自己的可趁之机。

“走吧。”詹及雨转过身，淡淡地说了句。

周宗贤试探地问了句：“你都不扶我一下？”

“你是老太太吗？需要我扶你？”詹及雨瞥了他一眼，拉开包厢门出去了。

周宗贤心里难受极了，曾经那个总是会炸毛的可爱的人，已经不在了，都是他自作自受。他走出房间，转头就看到詹及雨站在电梯里，电梯门开着，显然是在等他。

“你......”周宗贤心里一喜，有些不敢相信。

“快点上来了，我很累。”詹及雨皱皱眉。

周宗贤赶紧窜进电梯。詹及雨闪开些，和周宗贤拉开距离。电梯门关上。周宗贤看着身前的人，嘴角勾起微弱的弧度，哪怕能和他站在一个空间里，什么也不做，他也觉得满足极了。

两个人坐上车，詹及雨熟练地拧开车钥匙，拉起手刹，一手打着方向盘开始倒车。周宗贤看着他一系列动作，眨了下眼睛，半开玩笑：“你开车熟练了不少啊。”

“嗯。”詹及雨看着显示屏倒车，面无表情的回了一个字。

周宗贤也不生气，说：“你刚才说你跟宏运合作不跟我合作，那句话不准确。”

詹及雨打着方向盘把车开出了停车位，目不斜视：“怎么不准确？”

“二哥已经把这个项目交给我了。”

刺耳的刹车声，汽车突然停下，周宗贤因为惯性差点撞到头。

“喂，你开车能不能稳一点，刚夸你一句就骄傲？”

詹及雨两只大眼睛瞪着他，里面都是被骗了一样的怒意。

周宗贤笑容更大了，他凑近了些：“你现在眼睛里都是我哎。”

詹及雨猛地转过头，在周宗贤没回过神来的时候猛踩油门，车就窜了出去。周宗贤一下子摔回了座位上。

“你能不能提前打个招呼？”

“我开车的习惯，不好意思啊周总监。”

“......之前还不是叫宗贤吗？”

詹及雨冷冷地说：“我以为三年不见你能有什么变化，算了，你家在哪里。”

“北三环，xx小区。”周宗贤坐好，“你也不怕我吐在你车里。”

詹及雨瞥了他一眼：“你还没喝的那么多吧。”

“这几年我胃不太好。”周宗贤轻描淡写。

“哦。”

“你不信？”

“这跟我也没什么关系，我信不信的都无所谓吧。”詹及雨把车开到了停车场门口。

周宗贤听后，笑了两声：“詹及雨，你倒是变了不少。越来越会戳人痛处了。”

“跟你们兄弟两个比，我还道行不够。”詹及雨讽刺道。

“不过，怎么变了这么多，还是这么招人呢。”

又是突然的刹车，不过这次周宗贤做好了准备，没有被晃到。一脸得逞的看着紧抿嘴唇的人。

詹及雨抓着方向盘，胸口剧烈的起伏了一下，突然很想笑。周宗贤就是在激他，试探他是不是还喜欢他。他怎么又差点中计呢？平复了下情绪，詹及雨按开车锁：“下车。”

周宗贤嘴角僵住。

“我让你下去你没听到吗？”

“詹及雨，你明明就还在乎我，装什么装呢？”周宗贤解开了安全带，侧过身看着他想了无数个日日夜夜，此时终于近在咫尺的人。

又来了，总是这样，周宗贤那种吊儿郎当的口气，他每次听到都恨不得给他一拳。詹及雨觉得呼吸都有些困难，周宗贤把人的真心当什么？把感情当什么？以前是他傻，没有力气对抗周宗贤，把自己赔了进去，可是现在已经不一样了。三年过去了，哪怕他还做不到把对周宗贤的喜欢剥离出去，但至少他已经看清了事实，不会再抱着侥幸心理和那些不切实际的幻想。想到这里，他挺直了腰板，看向周宗贤的时候脸上已经是波澜不惊。

“周宗贤，是，我是忘不了你，我承认你魅力很大......”

周宗贤瞪大了眼睛。

“可那又怎么样呢？”詹及雨扬起脸，双手摊开，“你要得不就是这个？好，我承认了，你满意了吗？”

“不是......”周宗贤想否认，眼神再一次慌乱起来。

“不是什么？”詹及雨露出一个残忍的笑容，“我看周少爷这几年过得也不错，所以麻烦您高抬贵手，别再缠着我了，可以吗？”

不是，他要的不是这样的詹及雨。这样的他就好像......自己真的在他心里翻页了，过去了，他当初那么喜欢自己的时候，藏在心里死都不说，现在却这么简单的就开口承认......周宗贤抓住詹及雨的手，还没说话，就率先被甩开了。詹及雨一脸厌恶地“啧”了一声，解开安全带拉开了车门。

周宗贤也跟着下了车。

“周宗贤，我不知道你和周谨行打的什么主意，但我告诉你，你想我像以前那样傻乎乎地任你摆布？做梦！”

“不对！”周宗贤从车尾绕过去拉住詹及雨，没了刚才的轻松，语调里满是慌张，“詹及雨，你说我没什么变化，不对。”

詹及雨冷漠的眼神刺得周宗贤声音都抖了起来：“如果我说我还喜欢你，你能原谅我，再给我一次机会么？”

詹及雨怀疑自己听错了：“你说什么？”

周宗贤手顺着他的手臂滑下去，拉住詹及雨的手：“我说我喜欢你。你能不能......”

“不能。”詹及雨脱口而出。

周宗贤没想到詹及雨丝毫犹豫都没有：“为什么？”

詹及雨把自己的手抽出来。

夜晚的风把他的头发吹的有些凌乱。他侧过身，对上周宗贤的目光：“现在说清楚了也好。周宗贤，咱们都不小了，也该为自己的所作所为负责任了。咱俩真的不合适，而且，做完这个项目我就会回德国，所以你能不能别这么任性了？剩下的一个多月，咱们就正常的相处不好吗？”

“你根本不知道我这三年是怎么过来的。”

詹及雨眼前一热，只是摇摇头，转身把车门拉开。周宗贤上前扣住他的手：“你相信我。”

“这不是相不相信的问题。哪怕我相信你真的喜欢我了，那也不会有什么改变。过去的就让它过去吧。”

“过不去的......”

“那你家里呢？”

周宗贤错愕的抬起头，不知道该如何回答。

詹及雨意料之中周宗贤会是如此反应，并没有多么失望，只是笑了一下，然后率先转身上了车。

尾灯闪了两下，车子已经开了出去。

詹及雨看着后视镜里越来越模糊的周宗贤的身影，揉了下眼睛。周宗贤，你说我不知道你这三年是怎么过来的，那你又知道多少我是怎么熬过来的？  
“总监，这是今天的会议记录，还有，下个月您的生日酒会的方案。我联系了几家公司，这些都是他们的优劣分析。”助理把文件夹放到周宗贤的桌子上，发现自己的上司正对着电脑发呆，好像什么也没有听进去。

“总监？”

“啊？”

“总监，这个是.....”

周宗贤看了一眼就明白了：“哦，生日是吧，我知道了，谢谢。”

敲门声响起。

“老大。”探头进来的是周宗贤的副手，霍瑜。

“嗯。”周宗贤把生日会的策划放到一边，让助理退了出去，“结果出来了？”

“下周可以选几个试点了，这个是报告。”霍瑜推了推圆眼镜，一脸兴奋。周宗贤知道这是他的心血，他想到自己大学的时候做成自己第一个产品的时候的骄傲，很理解霍瑜的感受，指了指对面的椅子：“先坐。”

“好的。”

周宗贤快速扫了一遍报告，满意道：“安装的时候你会跟着么？”

“我可以去吗？”

“当然可以。”周宗贤答应着，想到什么，“对了，我记得你去年应聘的时候，你说过自己的毕业论文的一个金融模型。”

霍瑜听后，突然打了鸡血一样，一拍桌子站起来。周宗贤吓了一跳，说：“你别激动。”

“不是，老大，你要让我做那个吗？”

“我只是一个初步打算，不过.....”周宗贤眼神变了变，“你只管做就行了，我会帮你，其他的你不用过问。资金的问题我来帮你解决。”

“！！！”霍瑜绕过办公桌，一把抓住周宗贤的手，激动地语言都混乱了，“我真是，太.....太激动了，能让我做那个，我死也满足了！”

周宗贤忍俊不禁地看着他：“这么高兴吗？”

“当然了！太谢谢你了老大。那我现在就开工！”

“哎哎哎，你先把这个支付系统做好。”

“没问题！”

霍瑜欢天喜地的跑出去了。周宗贤托着下巴，手指轻轻敲了几下桌子，然后拿出手机给Fred打了过去。

“你疯了？”Fred把手里的一叠A4纸拍在了桌子上，不敢置信地看着周宗贤。

周宗贤看了看周围，比了个“嘘”的手势：“小点声。”

服务员正好端着酒过来：“先生，您的Vodka，您的......大麦茶。”

“......”Fred等服务员走了之后，笑得差点锤了桌子，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，周宗贤，你也有这一天啊。”

“闭嘴。”周宗贤喝了口热茶，“喝茶怎么了，对胃好。”

Fred憋笑：“哦.....你总算注意身体健康了。”

“说正事儿呢，你帮不帮吧。”周宗贤把文件又往Fred 的方向推了推。

Fred翻弄着纸张：“不干。”

“......”

“风险太大了。先不说被周总发现我就完蛋了，你这项目做过风险评估吗？你资金来源在哪里？你这还没进入董事会呢吧。而且你资产全是宏运的股票，你哪来的资金投资？”Fred喝了口酒，“你别指望我，我一个中产阶级，还指着娶妻生子赡养父母呢。”

“我没让你入股，你就出力就行了。”

“我现在恨不得一天当两天用，你让我跟你打工？”Fred大跌眼镜的模样，“那你先告诉我你还拉了谁了吧？”

“我打算问问二崔和孙文。”

“崔少指望不上，他在他们家公司就整天混的，孙文你还能指望，但他能拿多少，也不清楚。”

周宗贤叹口气：“我知道，所以我打算做个风险评估，然后再去找我二哥。”

“他？他会帮忙吗？”Fred皱眉，“帮着你在家族里出风头，对他有什么好处么？”

“我是有条件的。”周宗贤的表情是从未有过的认真，“我会退出。”

Fred一口酒差点没呛到：“什么？！是我理解的那个意思吗？退出？你要卖掉自己在宏运的股份跟他换？”

“是的。”周宗贤点头。

“你疯了？你这是完全没给自己留后路，万一赔了，你就成了穷光蛋了。”Fred说完，脸色又是一变，“不对，你下个月生日会，本来周总让我瞒着你的，他要把自己一半的股份转给你，那你就露馅了。”

周宗贤惊讶：“我爸这么说的？”

Fred语气里充满了遗憾：“周总对你期望很高，他看着你这几年的成长，也希望你早点进董事会，负责更大的业务。”

“可他不就完全被架空了.....”周宗贤愣住。

“是的，但是周总真的没那么在乎了。你也知道，人到了一定年纪，他.....”Fred沉吟了一下，话锋一转，“周少，你这么做，你能告诉我原因吗？如果只是为了证明自己，你没必要铤而走险，自己出去单干。”

周宗贤眼底渐渐漫上一层犹豫不决。

Fred看着他，委婉道：“你这么做，不是要把自己开除出周家吗？”

“.....”

Fred突然明白过来，前倾了身子揪住周宗贤的衣领：“不对，你他妈就要把自己开除出家族！你疯了？你......”他顿了顿，突然睁大眼睛：“你.....别告诉我你为了詹及雨。”

周宗贤眯着眼睛一言不发，只是平静地看着Fred。

Fred松开周宗贤，跌回到椅子上，愣了半晌，才露出一个苦笑：“你真的是......”

周宗贤握着杯子，他想到詹及雨那天晚上问自己“你家里呢”，他不解决这个问题，就永远不可能和詹及雨复合。

“你决定了吗？”Fred还是觉得可惜，“你真的甘心？”

周宗贤听后反而笑了：“我觉得你也挺矛盾的。”

Fred看着他。

“你一边让我跟随自己内心，一边又觉得我为了詹及雨放弃那些可惜，但是，我不可能都得到。”周宗贤道，“三年前我没选詹及雨，现在我后悔了，所以我想要挽回。詹及雨还喜欢我，我还有机会。”

“好，那我再问你。”Fred开口，“我刚才告诉你周总为了锻炼你把自己的股份给你，你就没有触动么？”

“......”

“你忍心他打拼了一辈子的，就这么卖给了周谨行？”

周宗贤握着杯子的手渐渐收紧，很久才抬起眼，坚定道：“所以我就必须要成功。”

结束了一上午的工作，詹及雨伸了个懒腰，突然听到身体里传来的“咔嚓”一声。他嘴角抽了抽，不会吧，他才不到26岁，就先老了？对桌的陆铭看了他一眼，问：“怎么了？”

“没.....坐太久了。”詹及雨赶紧活动了一下关节。

“去吃饭吗？”

“好啊。吃什么？”

“对面不是有个火锅店？这天气真是越来越冷了。”

“昨晚下雨了。”

“哎？我以为路上是因为洒水车。”

詹及雨无语的看着他：“你确定？”

“开个玩笑，走吧。”陆铭站起来，突然顿住。

“？”

“我好像也该锻炼了.....”

“哈哈哈哈，周末去健身房吧。钱是赚不完的，身体是自己的。”

陆铭穿上外套跟詹及雨并肩出了办公室：“这倒是。哎？你今年春节是不是正好在国内？”

“哦对吧，那时候在S市，我可以趁机回趟家。”自己已经三年没回家过春节了，詹及雨想起来，心情也好起来。

中国的分公司给他们几个德国总部来的工程师每两个人开了一个办公室，让他们完成这次项目，同时为了工程师们方便，还在附近给他们租了公寓，这次詹及雨和陆铭仍然是室友。

两个人坐电梯到了一楼，刚到大厅陆铭的手机就响起来了。詹及雨看到陆铭的表情，就知道对方是谁了：“又是Vivian？”

陆铭点点头，接起了电话，女孩子清亮的声音立刻传了出来。詹及雨幸灾乐祸地看陆铭变着法子的哄人，可没走几步，他的笑容就僵住了。

周宗贤坐在写字楼大厅的沙发上，手里拿着一本杂志，不知道在那里坐了多久。陆铭发现詹及雨的不对劲，顺着他的目光看过去，也皱起眉，对Vivian说：“等会儿我给你打过去好吗？现在突然有急事。”

“他怎么来了？”陆铭问詹及雨。

“不知道。还真是阴魂不散，别理他了。”詹及雨拉住陆铭的胳膊，大步朝着门口走去。

脚步声让周宗贤从杂志里抬起头，看到詹及雨挽着陆铭的胳膊，两个人靠的极近。他皱皱眉，从沙发上站起来，轻轻叫了声：“小雨。”

陆铭感觉胳膊被人重重捏了一下，回过头，看到詹及雨不自然的脸色：“小雨？”

“走。”詹及雨拉着陆铭加快了脚步。

周宗贤又叫了声“小雨”，紧跟着追了出去。陆铭有些无奈：“小雨，你没跟他说清楚。”

“说清楚了。”

“说清楚了他就不会出现在这里了吧。”陆铭把闷头往前冲的詹及雨拉回来，这几年作为詹及雨的同学和同事，他最清楚他是怎么过来的。

这一空档周宗贤已经追了上来，他在詹及雨身前站定，看了眼陆铭，陆铭耸耸肩：“我先走了。”

“等下，我们不是要去吃火锅吗？”詹及雨把陆铭又拉回来。

陆铭：“......”对方好歹是合作方的代表，陆铭作为负责人，真的不想闹得太僵硬。

周宗贤看着詹及雨：“你们要去哪里，我请客，一起吧。”

詹及雨后退一步：“周少，不用了，我们去的是小地方，你看不上的。”

陆铭：“......”

周宗贤看向陆铭：“你们要去哪里？”

“就对面的火锅店啊。”陆铭在詹及雨愤愤的眼神里回答，他可不想让这次项目成为两个人之间的炮灰。

周宗贤点头，又打量了一下两个人：“那陆工带路吧？”

三个人坐在火锅店的雅间，气氛有些尴尬。服务员把菜单拿过来，陆铭递给了詹及雨，然后自己站起身：“我去下洗手间。”

周宗贤一边拆餐具，一边说：“你不用拿他刺激我，我知道他是直的，有个女朋友，叫Vivian。”

詹及雨翻菜单的动作顿了顿：“哦。你想多了，我们平时就是这样的。陆铭很照顾我。”

“嗯，我会谢谢他。”

“用不着。”詹及雨眼皮也没抬一下。

“小雨......”

“小詹。”詹及雨打断他。

“什么？”

“我说你别叫我小雨，听起来怪恶心的。”詹及雨解释，“我的家人才能这么叫我。”

“......”周宗贤眨了下眼睛，笑笑，“好，小詹......”

“我觉得那天晚上我们说的很清楚了。”詹及雨一边说着，一边在几个菜上打着钩。

“没有，你问我我家里怎么办。我有办法搞定家里。”

“搞定家里？怎么搞定？出柜么？”詹及雨总算抬起头。

“出柜。”

“那你很厉害，我佩服。”詹及雨笑了一下，语气有些不以为意。

周宗贤皱眉：“你这是什么意思？”

“就是你出柜，你厉害。我都不敢。”

“你打算永远不告诉家里？”周宗贤明显不相信。

詹及雨点头：“而且，我打算移民去德国了，明年我的积分就差不多了。所以周宗贤，咱俩就这样了，我其实也得谢谢你，当时把我送出去了。”

“你......”

“怎么，你觉得我不知道？我条件和陆铭差了这么多，还能拿奖学金，还是全系最好的导师。毕业的时候校董专门来看我，握着我的手跟我说记得代我向周先生问好。”詹及雨“啪”地把菜单扔到桌子上，那声音就像是一个耳光打在周宗贤脸上，“哦对了，还有啊......”

周宗贤突然产生了想要逃离的感觉。

詹及雨面无表情把手机拿出来，放到桌面上，往周宗贤那边推了推，然后点开一个音频文件。周宗贤正在疑惑，听到声音的时候，瞬间如坠冰窟。

——“你和詹及雨，认真的？你们不可能的。他一点都不了解你，他也不能体会你的委屈和难处。而这些，我都懂。所以我不贪图你能和我在一起。你和他在一起会害了你自己。值得吗？”

——“那你值得吗？”

——“至少我试过。在国外努力忘记你，但是......这不是做不到么。我放弃你，不是为了让你和别的男人在一起的。”

——“我和他在一起，也只是现在而已。谁能保证一年两年以后我还和他在一起呢？但是我和你，永远是哥们。这样说，你懂了吗？”

——“真的？”

——“真的。也许哪一天我对他腻了，就结束了。你何必为了未来那么不确定的事情，坏了我们的交情？”

——“有道理。”

——“对啊。对付詹及雨什么的，完全没必要。”

——“那如果我非要对付他，你会跟崔家为敌么？”

——“不会。詹及雨还不值得崔周两家把关系搞僵。”

——“吓到我了，你既然放得下，就好。那我记下了。”

“这是我去德国之后不久，崔颢发给我的。我本来就知道他不会喜欢我，到真没想到他喜欢你。”詹及雨轻笑了一声，可那笑声却像是一把刀一样，划在周宗贤心尖上。

“周宗贤，这次你打算谈多久再甩了我？”

“不是。”周宗贤急急地否认道，“我当时之所以要和你分开，是因为我们的事情被我爸发现了。”

詹及雨瞳孔微微收缩，点头：“哦，所以你就把我踹了。不对，你还想吊着我，所以把我骗去了德国。啧，真是打得好算盘，我佩服极了。我实话告诉你吧，我想通了你那些狗屁委屈和什么狗屁事业，所以，我特别伤心，不是为了你，是为我自己。因为你．．．．．．”

詹及雨说到这里，闭了闭眼睛，声音有些哽咽：“真的是我的动力。但是你心里只有你自己。”

周宗贤看着詹及雨苍白的小脸，眼里溢满了愧疚和心疼。

“我想通了之后，我就觉得，跟你分开真是我这辈子做的最正确的决定。我恨不得从来都没认识过你。”詹及雨站起身，居高临下地看着周宗贤，“我跟你说这些，不是想让你觉得愧疚，而是想让你明白，不管你做什么都没用，不会回到以前了。永远不会。”

詹及雨说完，狠心地移开目光，对回来的陆铭说：“陆铭，我们换地方。”

“你们谈完了？”

“谈完了。”詹及雨头也不回地出了雅间。

周宗贤坐着发了会儿呆，直到服务员过来询问点餐的情况他才回神。

“先生？”

“哦不好意思，不用了。”周宗贤从钱包里拿出几张钞票放在桌子上，“这个留给你做小费吧。”

走出雅间，周宗贤拿出手机给崔颢拨了过去。

“喂？”

“你为什么要这么做？”周宗贤眼睛里尽是阴沉。

电话另一边顿了一下，说：“宗贤，我是为你好。”

“滚你的为我好。你知道我想要什么吗？”

“我当然知道！”崔颢辩驳。

周宗贤身体一软，靠在墙上，他看着走廊的天花板，眼前渐渐模糊。

“宗贤？”

“我想要的只有他。”

电话另一边传来一阵阵玻璃碎裂的声音，接着是崔颢满是讽刺的语调：“周宗贤你疯了。”

“是。所以你要是再敢去打扰他，哪怕是崔家，我也绝对不会放过。”

清晨，5：00。

Sally挣扎着从被子里坐起来。进入秋天的京城，未供暖的时候起床堪称世界第一困难的事情。她掀开被子同时打了个哆嗦。手机开机启动中，她去洗手间洗了把脸，回来之后不出所料地看到她的上司周宗贤的邮件，凌晨三点以后发过来的，不用点开也能猜得到是一堆需要打印装订的文件。

自从周宗贤去年成了宏运的金融投资公司产品运营总监，她就一直担任他的助理。对于这个比自己小2岁的上司她起初除了“含着金汤匙出生”没有过多的想法。一年多来她觉得自己和这个上司还算合拍，他虽然脾气大了点，但是也还讲道理，不会没事找事为难下属。虽然顶着“继承人”的名号但是能力也配得上这个位子。而且随着更深入地了解，Sally发现周宗贤完全没有别人传说的那样“懒散”。相反，周宗贤担任总监以来，部门创利颇丰，而且最近一个月，Sally都觉得周宗贤的节奏运转地更快了，她都不得不把起床时间提前了半个小时。

7：00，Sally提着早餐，在电梯口遇到了同样作为助理的其他同事。宏运大楼还处在苏醒的状态，脚步声在大理石地面被无限放大。她打开办公室的门，把早餐放在桌子上，然后打开电脑准备打印文件。趁着开机的时候，她推门进了周宗贤的办公室，里面的场景让她差点叫出来。

办公室的长沙发上，周宗贤和衣而卧，眼底一片青黑。地上散着各种书籍和文件，桌子上的咖啡早就凉了，笔记本电脑屏幕漆黑，只是电源电量的提示灯在一闪一闪。Sally一步一步悄悄地靠近，在听到周宗贤的呼吸声之后一颗心才放在肚子里。

她知道周宗贤又接了一个酒店的项目，但是工作量绝对没有到如此的地步吧？她一边蹲下身把文件捡起来，一边轻声叫周宗贤：“总监，总监？”

周宗贤皱了皱眉，看来睡的也还不沉。

“总监。”

周宗贤浑身酸痛，他揉着太阳穴慢慢坐起来，眼周有些干涩，他眨了下眼睛，等了好几秒眼前的事物才开始清晰起来。

“总监，您怎么睡在这里了？”Sally把文件放在桌子上，又去收拾书本。

“哦，昨天看了点东西，不知怎么就睡过去了。”周宗贤转了转脖子，说，“你都是来这么早吗？”

Sally笑着：“因为要有一些准备工作。”

周宗贤点头：“我去里面洗个澡，你帮我收拾一下，然后订份早餐。”

“好的总监。”

周宗贤进了办公室里间之后，Sally把书本抱起来，整齐地码放进了书架上，转过身，一眼就看到了周宗贤办公桌上原本立着的相框倒了。她伸手把相框重新摆好。这照片自从她来做助理的时候就发现了。照片上是周宗贤和一个男孩子，背景是黄鹤楼，周宗贤搂着男孩子的肩膀，两个人笑容灿烂。Sally还真的没看过周宗贤这么笑过。

里间的水声停止了，Sally赶紧把周宗贤的办公桌收拾好，朝办公室门口走去。给周宗贤订好早餐，Sally把刚打印好的文件装订好，正要去烧水，突然看到了“风险评估”。她顿住，把文件翻开，这个项目她从来没听说过，看报告的内容周宗贤应该已经开始做首轮融资的准备了，难怪周宗贤这一个多月一直加班加点，但是为什么不让她帮忙呢？甚至连提都没有提过。

抱着疑问,Sally把打印好的文件都翻了一遍，心里震惊不已。这个时候，周宗贤拉开办公室的门：“Sally，我让你打印的文件呢？”

“啊？哦，我刚装订好。”Sally站起来的时候有些慌乱，她低下头把文件归拢好，然后递给周宗贤。

周宗贤接过文件，深深地看了她一眼。

Sally咳嗽了一下：“总监，还有什么吩咐？”

“没事，早餐快点，还有咖啡。”周宗贤说完，就关上了办公室的门。

“好的。”

秦助理敲开周谨行办公室的门：“周总，这是宗贤少爷的股份确认书。”

周谨行点点头：“二叔今天有空吗？”

“他今天下午两点半有空。”

“好的，那就把我的时间空出来。”周谨行看了看确认书，然后拿起钢笔。

“还有一件事情，周总。宗贤少爷最近好像在投资一个项目。”

“宗贤想做什么就让他去做。”

“虽然是这样，但是首先，Sally不知情，其次，Sally还在宗贤少爷那里看到了一个公司注册的方案，所以我还是想向您汇报一下。”

签字的动作顿住，周谨行抬起头：“有项目的报告吗？”

“有。”

“......发给我看一下。”周谨行把股份确认书从头到尾又看了一遍，他没发现什么可疑的地方，周宗贤后天就要生日了，接下来他就可以成为宏运的第三大股东，都这样了，他们父子还要搞什么？

与此同时，詹及雨正抱着零食，裹着毛毯，在客厅里看电影看的痛快。

陆铭昨天去德国了，家里只剩了他一个人。

自从火锅店的不欢而散以后，他以为周宗贤脸皮再厚也不好意思缠着他了，何况他看周宗贤现在也是大忙人一个。可是让他无可奈何的是，周宗贤依然雷打不动的每天在他公司楼下等他下班，然后锲而不舍的要和他一起去吃饭。最开始他还能拉陆铭当挡箭牌，可是时间久了，公司里的流言开始滋生，居然连说他始乱终弃的都有。詹及雨听说了简直气的想打人，到底谁才是始乱终弃的那一个啊！？他没办法，只能跟周宗贤谈条件，陪他去吃饭，然后不要再来等他。对方当时答应的好好的，第二天还是照来不误。问他，他还大言不惭“我来谈个合作，不是来等你的”。简直强词夺理。

大学毕业以后，詹及雨觉得自己性格沉稳许多了，都没怎么朝谁发过脾气。可是就是周宗贤，这个人简直就是挑战他的忍耐底线，似乎还乐此不疲，坚持不懈，甚至有愈挫愈勇的趋势。那种感觉就好像，你明明竖起了全身的刺想让对方不要靠近你，可是到最后你发现你的刺扎在他身上，他一点都不疼。

后来，实在没办法，只能威胁周宗贤说他再来自己就回德国，对方才收敛了一些，可收敛的效果是，不在办公楼里等了，在外面等。

詹及雨早晨起来一想到自己要一个人面对死皮赖脸的周宗贤，就对那栋写字楼抗拒的不得了。反正他们的工作只剩了收尾，就算他不去，几个同事搞定绰绰有余，他便二话不说给德国同事打了电话请假，舒舒服服的在家里休息。

周宗贤，眼不见心不烦。

然而詹及雨这里清静了，周宗贤就没那么舒服了。他知道陆铭回了德国，觉得正是大好的机会，所以比往常提前在詹及雨的公司堵人。可午休的时间都快过了，詹及雨连个人影也没见着。电话不接，周宗贤开始担心詹及雨会不会出事了。崔颢会不会找他麻烦。正在他给Fred打电话的时候，詹及雨的几个德国同事从写字楼出来了。

周宗贤赶紧下车把人拦住。

几个德国工程师认出他来，热情的跟他打招呼，周宗贤话还没问出口，他们就说了很多项目的事情，还告诉他已经完成了，陆铭已经去了总部汇报。周宗贤客气了几句，便赶紧问他们詹及雨怎么没来上班。

“他生病了。”一个德国工程师用英语说，“今天跟我请了假。”

周宗贤立刻皱起眉，语气焦急：“生病？他有没有说他在哪里？医院还是......”

“他说就是有点发烧，在家里休息一下就好了。”

“哦这样啊，谢谢了，我去看看他。”周宗贤说完就要离开。

“那周总知道他住在哪里吗？”

“知道。”周宗贤跟几个德国工程师道了别。他其实都知道，他跟着詹及雨去过他的公寓，也看着他和陆铭去喜欢的餐厅吃饭，去商场买东西......他现在不想把詹及雨逼得太紧，一方面他的计划还没开始，另一方面，他怕詹及雨一气之下真的回德国，那他就更无法掌控局面了。

詹及雨手机还是关机，他心急如焚，不知道人在家里怎么样，陆铭不在也没人照顾他。想想以前，他妈妈昏倒在路边都慌里慌张只知道打电话给自己，现在不会傻乎乎的以为在床上躺着病就能自己好吧。

詹及雨打开门看到周宗贤的第一反应，是立刻把门关上。周宗贤像是预料到了他的行动，二话不说抬脚绊住了门。

詹及雨握着门把手，浑身的细胞都仿佛紧急集合了一样，进入了一级防御系统。他威胁到：“周宗贤，再不放开夹到我不负责。”

周宗贤手扳着门：“你没去上班，我来看看你。”

“我不需要，你滚吧。”

周宗贤自顾自地问：“你身体哪里不舒服？要不要去医院？”

“只要你消失，我的病就全好了。”詹及雨用力拉了一下门，可周宗贤扳得十分用力，他根本拉不动，“周宗贤，我不想骂人。”

“你骂吧，骂我你能觉得消气的话。”周宗贤目光移到屋内，突然睁大眼睛，“你厨房怎么了？”

“什么？”詹及雨回头看向厨房，周宗贤趁着詹及雨分心，终于把门拉开，然后快速闪了进来。

詹及雨踉跄了一下，差点撞到墙上。

“靠！”看到周宗贤詹及雨就一肚子火，好好的休假又没了，“你来干什么的？”

“我说了我来看你的。你同事说你生病了。”

“我没事，好着呢。”詹及雨转过身。

周宗贤跟在詹及雨身后，可是看到客厅的毛毯，铺在茶几上的零食，电视上暂停的电影，他立刻明白了。

“你没生病？”

“是啊。”詹及雨大大方方地承认，“项目已经做完了，我也要走了。前几天很累，我偷个懒。”

“你是想休息，还是躲我。”周宗贤皱眉看着他。

“嗯，都有。不过躲你的成分更大。”詹及雨坐到沙发上，拿起一片薯片塞进嘴里。

周宗贤沉默了一下，笑道：“你这么不想见我。”

“当然了，谁想见前任啊？”詹及雨按了遥控器的播放键，客厅里立刻充斥起漫威经典华丽的特效声。

“你吃饭了吗？”

“不饿。”

“我去给你做点。”

“不用，我不饿，做了也不吃。”詹及雨靠在沙发上，眼睛盯着屏幕，突然说，“这男主身材真棒。”

周宗贤瞥了电视一眼，走到沙发旁边。詹及雨感受到，抬起头有些戒备地看着他：“你干什么？”

“你这样没用的，我不会放弃。”

詹及雨“嗤”地笑了一声：“你放不放弃都不关我的事。”

周宗贤眼睛快速地眨了两下：“你什么时候回德国？”

“为什么要告诉你。”

周宗贤在他身边坐下：“我后天过生日，你能来吗？”

“不能。”

“是因为你走了还是你不想。”

“......”詹及雨不说话。

周宗贤点点头：“好，你看吧，我去给你做点吃的。老吃零食不好。”

“这房子租的，别把厨房炸了。”詹及雨看了他一眼。

“不会的。”周宗贤说着就要站起身。

詹及雨烦躁地揉了把头发，冲他吼了一句：“你走了我就吃饭，行么？”

周宗贤的背影僵硬了一下：“行，我做完就走。你想吃什么。”

“......”

“那就喝粥吧。”周宗贤道。

“靠。”詹及雨猛地从沙发上站起来，朝玄关方向推了周宗贤一把，“让你滚了听不懂啊？你是不是每天闲的不知道该干什么啊？缠着我有什么意义，我说过了咱俩不可能，就算是炮友你也想都别想。”

“我想认真跟你谈恋爱。不是......”

“认真跟我谈恋爱？周宗贤，你也配？”詹及雨笑，“以前给过你机会，你不要，现在凭什么你一句话我就要给你机会？”

“那我要做什么你才能原谅我。”

周宗贤看向他的时候眼睛红了一圈，詹及雨愣了一下：“没用的，我可以不生你气了。就是......就是原谅你了。只是复合，不可能了。所以你回去吧，我也要回德国了，咱们以后估计也见不到了。”

詹及雨说着又轻轻推了周宗贤一下，可下一秒却被人握住了手腕，身体的距离拉近，詹及雨这才发现周宗贤脸色很不好，嘴唇也白的反常，手腕相连处一片滚烫。周宗贤墨色的眼睛里翻滚着的深情，粘稠的让他的心脏猛地一颤。

他不自然地转过头，向后退了两步，挣脱开周宗贤的手：“走吧。”

周宗贤刚想说话，突然门铃响了，这个时候谁会来找詹及雨？他皱起眉问：“谁？”

“我怎么知道？陆铭？”詹及雨也纳闷，小跑着去玄关，问道，“谁啊？”

门外传来了德国同事的声音，说的德语。周宗贤靠过来：“他说什么。”

詹及雨却突然慌张起来：“完了，我跟他们说我生病了，他们怎么还来看我啊。”

“这怎么了？”

“被发现撒谎偷懒多尴尬啊。他们最讨厌撒谎了。不行不行，我得装一下。”

“你其实不......”

“闭嘴。你配合我一下。”詹及雨打断周宗贤的话，转身就朝着卧室跑去。

周宗贤想说其实这没什么，但是詹及雨让他配合他就赶紧配合吧，只要不让他离开。他跟着去了卧室，发现詹及雨已经钻进被窝把自己裹成了一个春卷，可爱极了。

“你至于嘛？”

“哎，你给我弄一个湿毛巾，放我额头上。”

周宗贤忍住笑：“不是，不至于吧，你要不要含一个体温计啊？”

詹及雨坐起来：“对啊，含一个是不是更像？”

周宗贤无奈地过去，按着他的肩膀让他躺到床上：“像什么像，你听过一个词叫做贼心虚吗？”

“那要怎么才能看上去像是生病了。”

“你就昏昏欲睡就行了。我去给你弄个湿毛巾。”周宗贤帮他把被子掖了掖，突然看着他笑，“我以为你能聪明点了。”

“靠，滚滚滚！快去......”詹及雨突然顿住，周宗贤也愣住了，原本刚才还无精打采的眼睛此时突然明亮起来，他迅速俯下身亲了詹及雨一下：“遵命。”

......卧室外面传来德国同事的声音，詹及雨拉起被子盖住了自己的半张脸。心脏有些不受控制的乱跳。周宗贤嘴唇的触感好像还停留在额头上，烫得他整张脸都要烧起来了。

在卧室里能听到周宗贤和他的同事在说话，但是听得不清楚，大概过了十分钟，大门的声音再次响起，同事好像走了。周宗贤的脚步声逐渐靠近，詹及雨不自觉地抓紧了被子。他慌乱地朝四周瞟了一眼，有那么一瞬间他想找个地方把自己藏起来。一想到刚才周宗贤的吻，就让他觉得懊恼极了。

“你同事走了，他们给你买了饭，正好也不用我做了。”

“......”詹及雨闭着眼睛装睡。

“小詹？”周宗贤放轻了些声音，“别装了，我能看得出来。”

“......”

“你睡着不是这个样子的。”

“......”詹及雨在心里骂了一句，依旧死撑着。

“好，你不想睁开眼那你就听我说好吗？”周宗贤握住詹及雨的手，詹及雨眼皮立刻动了动。周宗贤见他没拒绝，伸手摸了摸他的头发，勾着嘴角笑的满足，“小雨，我喜欢你，和你在交往的时候，我真的喜欢你。但是我当时没有意识到你对我来说有多重要。直到你去了德国，我才发现我居然会那么想你。我想控制的，但我控制不住。我无时无刻不想见你。我想听到你的声音，想看你笑，想抱你，想亲你......”

詹及雨另一只藏在被子里的手抓着床单。

周宗贤一眨不眨地看着床上的人：“我其实是个很不善于表达感情的人，从小我的父亲就告诉我，不要暴露你的感情，不要暴露你的喜好，因为那些都会成为别人控制你的弱点。我被教着伪装，教着去防备，教着和我的兄弟姐妹成为竞争对手。遇到你之前，我觉得自己都没有真正的活过。我没想到崔颢喜欢我，他知道我们两个在一起的时候割腕了......”

詹及雨睁开眼睛。

周宗贤笑了一下：“他有个大哥，查到他的通讯记录，那段时间，他和你联系最频繁，而崔颢也打算把这件事情推到你身上。我是想拖住他，才这么说的。没想到他录了音。”

“但是你也是这么想的，对吧？”詹及雨抽出手，缓缓地坐起来，靠在床头，“我其实挺佩服你的。”

周宗贤看着他。

“你是怎么能和一个早就决定要分手的人谈情说爱的？”詹及雨苦笑一下，“你们家不可能允许你跟一个男人在一起，作为继承人，你不能没有后代。”

“我承认我是这么想过，但是我发现我太蠢了。”周宗贤眼里一片狼狈，“我以为自己狠狠心，就可以忘掉你，但是我做不到。你走之前跟我说，等你不喜欢我了，就回来。你知道我那天在公司碰到你我有多害怕多绝望吗？以前你的眼睛总是跟着我，看着我的时候总是很专注，发现我看向你的时候你都会笑的特别好看。可你自从回来之后，你就再也不看我了，我以为你真的不喜欢我了。”

詹及雨惊愕地睁大眼睛，周宗贤的脸颊上，挂着的是泪吗？周宗贤，哭了吗？那个一直顽劣地霸道地，总是以欺负他为乐的周宗贤，居然会为了他这么伤心吗？

“我以前很过分我知道，所以给我个机会让我弥补你。”

詹及雨眼睛闪了闪：“既然像你说的，你这么想我，那你为什么没去找过我？如果我这次不回来，你是不是也不会......”

“是的。”周宗贤低下头。

詹及雨心里蓦地一疼，自嘲地摇摇头：“周宗贤，不会那么容易了。不管你说的再天花乱坠，也掩盖不了你的侥幸心理。”詹及雨伸出手点了点周宗贤的胸口：“陆铭说得对，我把爱情当作生命的百分之一百二十来对待，可在你心里，爱情只是排在最后的一个可有可无的东西。我们不对等。你告诉我你凭什么值得我的真心？”

“可是因为你，爱情在我这里，也成了百分之一百二十。你再信我一次，好不好？再给我一次机会。”周宗贤握住詹及雨的手。

詹及雨叹了口气：“江山易改本性难移，将来我如果成了你的阻碍，你还会放弃我。我干嘛为了你折腾我自己，我就算孤独终老，至少我不会受伤。”

“如果我说，我为了你可以选择放弃所有财产呢？”

詹及雨猛地抬头：“你说什么？”

“我可以为了你，放弃继承人的身份。这样，我和男人还是女人在一起，有没有孩子，他们都管不了了。”

詹及雨大脑一片空白，觉得周宗贤一定又是在骗他，可是那人眼里的偏执还有那近乎病态的......他突然意识到哪里不对了，周宗贤握着他的手烫的厉害。他一直以为是他自己的心理作用。他伸手探了探周宗贤的额头。

“周宗贤，你是不是发烧了？”

周宗贤怔了一下，他今天一直都有些发热和头晕，他以为是昨天通宵导致的，没想到是发烧了？看到詹及雨漂亮的眼睛里满是担忧，他突然间觉得发个烧也值了。

“你他妈还笑，不会是烧糊涂了吧？”詹及雨骂了他一句，掀开被子下床，推了他一下，“快起来，去医院。”

周宗贤拉住他：“不用了，你让我在你这里躺一下，可能昨天晚上在办公室睡的着凉了。”

詹及雨一脸地不可思议：“你真成了工作狂了？以前怎么看不出你还有这种属性。”

周宗贤眼睛弯起来，露出一个宠溺的笑容：“我说了啊，为了你我要放弃继承人的身份，但是我还想养你，所以只能自己创业了。”

“你.......疯了？”詹及雨震惊地看着周宗贤。

“所有人都这么觉得。但是我知道我在做什么。小雨，我想要你，你能不能别放弃我。”周宗贤伸出手臂，趁着詹及雨发呆的时候把人搂在怀里，尾音里带着些撒娇和哀求，“你说我曾经是你的目标，现在你来做我的吧。为了你，我可以放弃一切，不过.....”

周宗贤轻笑了两下，声音低沉，詹及雨整颗心都提了起来：“风险挺大的，如果没成功，我就要变成穷光蛋了，到时候你会不会嫌弃我？  
“张嘴。”

“啊——”

“靠，绝对是来克我的。”詹及雨把药瓶和热水放到床头柜上。

周宗贤笑意盈盈地看着他，额头上还放着詹及雨给他裹了冰块的湿毛巾：“你还没回答我，我如果变成穷光蛋了，你还要我吗？”

詹及雨翻了个白眼：“不要。”

“喂......”周宗贤露出一个无奈的笑容。

詹及雨摸了摸鼻尖，叹了口气：“宗贤，咱们别这样了行吗？”

周宗贤笑不出来了：“什么意思？”

“我心里过不去。”詹及雨道，“想到以前我就过不去。”

“你为什么这么抗拒我？”周宗贤声音有些沙哑，“以前你很抗拒我，恨不得离得我远远的，刚开始我还不懂，甚至很生气你居然会讨厌我，后来我想，大概我从那个时候可能就已经喜欢你了。所以在你总是拿那种仇视的眼神看着我的时候，我就特别想拨乱反正。而你，我觉得你那个时候应该也喜欢我吧，是不是？”

“......”詹及雨无法反驳，那段时间对周宗贤患得患失的心情是他无法忘记的。

“这次我想，你是不是也会这个样子，所以我就跟得紧一点，说的勤一点，不让你猜了，你现在抗拒我，拒绝我，没关系，我慢慢等你心里过去这道坎儿。”周宗贤手轻轻握住詹及雨的肩膀。

“随你吧。”詹及雨站起身，“我拦也拦不住你，但你记住，我不会为你改变任何的，你也别把什么事情的由头都算在我头上。你自己放弃继承人你别后悔，变成穷光蛋也别后悔。”

周宗贤赶紧点头：“我知道，你也别推开我......”

“我把你当同学，当学弟。别的没了。”詹及雨走了两步，又转身，“哦对了，还有前任。以前的事情，我一丁点都不会忘，我会时刻把他们当成血的教训。你可能会觉得难受，但我也不会收回我的话，这都是你自找的。”

“你去哪儿？”周宗贤咬着嘴唇。

“我他妈去做饭，饿死老子了。”

周宗贤痴迷地看着詹及雨的背影，直到他消失在卧室门后。手机响起来，是Sally。

“怎么了？”

“总监，您还没来公司？”

“我生病了，今天下午不去了。”

“没关系吧？”

“没事，有人照顾我。”

“刚才您父亲来过，他今天下午要签股份确认书。”

“我知道了，你别告诉他我生病的事情。”

“好的总监，嗯......”Sally停顿了一下，问，“总监，您有什么急事需要我帮忙处理吗？”

周宗贤皱眉，他沉吟了几秒，道：“没有。”

“......好的总监，您好好休息。”

“你说什么？他在你家？”

厨房里，詹及雨正在把同事买的炒饭倒进锅内加热，同时跟陆铭打了Facetime，但是很显然，又被Vivian抢先接听了。

“是啊，他生病了。”詹及雨叹口气。

女孩一脸惆怅：“脸皮真是很厚。那你怎么想的？”

“我没怎么想，其实他的想法我们猜的八九不离十的。”詹及雨想到刚才周宗贤的话，说，“所以我没办法跟他复合。”

陆铭的声音插了进来：“我的想法没变，周宗贤的做法其实不难理解。但是，我看他是真的挺喜欢你的。”

“他跟我说他在创业，要为了我放弃继承人的位置。”詹及雨一边说着一边关了火，把手机放到桌子上。

“哇，这么浪漫。”Vivian感叹了一句。

“那你觉得呢？”陆铭问他。

“我不想管是真的还是假的，我就是不想再折腾了。我跟你们说过，周家人个顶个的会算计，我又算计不过他，当时既然能说抛弃就抛弃，以后谁也说不准。”詹及雨把炒饭装到盘子里。

“那你就别躲着他了。”Vivian道。

“但他会一直缠着我。说实话，我有点受不了他低声下气的样子，我每次都得说话伤他，我也不想这样，太累了。”

“其实，他想追你，想对你好，都很正常啊，你就接受嘛，反正是他自愿的。而且这比起你以前的伤害，算得了什么呢？他自己不要你是他活该。你不用对他愧疚，你既然决定了不复合，你就不要心软......”

Vivian还没说完，陆铭打断了他：“对了，有件事情告诉你，我明天回去，后天他的生日酒会，我们要陪着老总一起去。”

“我靠......”

“怎么了？”由于詹及雨把手机放在桌子上，陆铭只能看到白花花的天花板。

“啧，烫到手了。”詹及雨的脸出现在屏幕上，“我能不去吗？”

“不可以，是为了这次项目。还为了以后两边的合作。我跟你提个醒，你别一个分寸没把握住，到时候生日酒会上尴尬。”

詹及雨沉默了一会儿，认真地说：“......我能骂人吗？”

陆铭露出一个淡淡地笑容：“去骂你卧室里躺着的那个吧。”

詹及雨做好饭去叫周宗贤吃东西，推开卧室门，周宗贤侧着身子睡得正香。要不是卧室不一样，他有种回到三年前，他从学校回来看到周宗贤因为熬夜盯产品补眠的错觉。和回忆相伴的，还有当时的心境，想到自己曾经为了这些最不起眼的事情而感动的一塌糊涂，他就觉得心酸。

太傻了。

他把门关上，放缓了脚步走到床边，周宗贤还是皱着眉的，毛巾已经掉到了枕头边上。詹及雨把毛巾拿起来，轻轻地擦着周宗贤额头上的汗。他还记得周宗贤对他说他不玩儿感情。可是他也真的心狠，于是到头来爱的也只是他自己。詹及雨了解自己，也看清了周宗贤，像这样的人，始终是不适合自己的。他最大的错误不是当初答应帮杨洋还债，而是自己百分之九十九的理智告诉自己不要妄想和周宗贤的未来，可那百分之一的感性还是在周宗贤朝他微笑的时候占据了上风。他和周宗贤的感情本来就是一片荒原，是他把海市蜃楼当了真，到头来被抛弃，也是自己活该。

所以这一次，他不会轻易动摇了。至少周宗贤，教会了他心狠。人都是自私的，为了自己，哪怕我再爱你，口是心非又能如何，我无非只是想要幸福罢了。

“没有你也可以。”詹及雨把毛巾叠好，悄悄退出了房间。

光线消失，周宗贤慢慢睁开眼睛，心里仿佛被撒了柠檬汁，酸涩无比。

“可我没有你不可以啊。”

周宗贤在詹及雨家里睡了一下午，他已经很久没有睡过一个好觉了。他掀开被子，浑身出了一层薄汗，粘粘的很不舒服。卧室外安静的诡异，周宗贤心里一紧，赶紧快步走过去把门拉开。客厅里电视上还放着画面，可是却没有声音。詹及雨坐在沙发上看书，听到响动抬起头来：“醒了啊？”

“嗯，我可以洗个澡吗？”

“不可以。”詹及雨把目光重新转回书上，“退烧了就自己回去，没退烧就打电话找人来接你回去。”

周宗贤刚才还雀跃的心情一下子又跌回了谷底。他嘴角抽搐了一下，说：“你不是说当我是同学吗？要是小武发烧了，你这么狠心？”

小武……真是久违的名字了。詹及雨吸了口气，面无表情地把书放到一边：“随你吧，我去把中午的饭热一热，周同学。”

周宗贤看着詹及雨的身影，在刚才他能感受到詹及雨的动摇。他能肯定詹及雨还忘不了他，但却把自己关在自己的城墙里，他能撼动，但如果不能一举攻破，很快詹及雨就能迅速修复，然后再恢复到冷漠的模样。

世界上没有后悔药卖，他能做的，就是抓住詹及雨的手，再也不放开。

周宗贤洗完澡，詹及雨已经把饭热好了。他看了周宗贤一眼，说：“就这么出来，不怕再感冒？”

“能看到你关心我，感冒多少次也可以。”周宗贤眉眼弯弯地看着他。

“建议你把头发吹干。”詹及雨忽略了他的话。

“好，你帮我吹吧。”

詹及雨笑了一下：“我不会帮小武吹头发的。”

“……”周宗贤道，“那我就不吹了。”

“随你，吃饭吧。”詹及雨用下巴指了指桌上的菜，“吃完就走。”

周宗贤上前挡住詹及雨：“你陪我吃吧，你不陪我吃我就不走了。”

“别玩文字游戏，我陪了你也不代表你会走，是吧。”

周宗贤哭笑不得：“你怎么把我当阶级敌人似的。”

“你就是我的阶级敌人。所以你这个资产阶级大少爷可不可以别再缠着我这个老百姓了。”詹及雨绕过周宗贤。

“我后天生日你去不去？”

“不去。”

“你不我就天天去你公司找你，说你始乱终弃，去了国外找了新欢忘了旧爱。”

“你他妈少胡说八道。”詹及雨瞪着他。

“那你就去。”

詹及雨不屑地笑笑：“随你吧，反正我下周就回德国了。

“啊，原来你下周回去。”

詹及雨一开始没明白，回过神来之后，恼羞成怒地骂道：“你他妈有病。”

周宗贤在詹及雨摔门离开的时候嘴边的微笑再也撑不住。他本来一点胃口都没有，但看着桌子上詹及雨做的饭，又实在不舍得，便坐了下来。

拿起勺子吃了第一口，难过的情绪像是忽然爆发的洪水，漫过周宗贤的心脏。他已经把他的全部都赌了进去，包括他的未来，哪怕再艰难，他也不能回头了。

周宗贤的生日酒会办在某五星酒店的顶楼露台，极其隆重。詹及雨一出电梯，先在内心把周宗贤狠狠地批判了一顿，接着环顾露台，心里突然轻松许多，灯光不强，装修精致奢华，宾客众多，至少他想躲，也是能躲得掉的。

陆铭仿佛看出了他的想法，打趣道：“你这观察地形呢？学习一下建筑构造？”

詹及雨隐晦地跟他比了个中指，一转眼就看到一个他非常不想见到的人。除了躲周宗贤，他怎么忘了还有崔顥这号人呢。陆铭突然被詹及雨拉到了前面，一头雾水：“周宗贤来了？”

“不是，一个喜欢周宗贤的人。”詹及雨说，“那个穿蓝色条纹西装的，走了没？”

“走了。”陆铭道。

詹及雨松了口气，陆铭无语：“你还要躲着几个人，提前告诉我一声。”

“所以我说你别拉着我来。”詹及雨看向四周，“你先陪一下老总吧，我去一下洗手间。”

看着老总和陆铭离开后，詹及雨回头看了一眼电梯，琢磨着是不是现在这个时候溜走也可以。正在这时，面前突然出现一杯琥珀色的液体。詹及雨下意识后退了一步，结果一下子撞在了一个人身上。

“喂喂，小心点啊。”

詹及雨转过身，是Fred。

Fred一只手端着一杯香槟，脸上还带着酒差点因为詹及雨刚才的动作撒了一身的惊魂未定：“好久不见啊，詹先生。”

要是以前，詹及雨估计会一句话也懒得说直接走人，但是想到Vivian的话，他想自己永远不可能躲着和周宗贤相关的所有人，他必须要跨过去，把藏在阴暗里的伤疤暴露出来让它全完痊愈。用他三年来的修炼，哪怕不深厚，至少能维持体面，哪怕他还不够睿智，但他只要清醒就够了。

“你好。”詹及雨接过Fred递过来的酒杯。

两人碰了下杯，Fred看着喝下一杯酒的詹及雨，挑挑眉：“我以为你会见到我直接跑。”

“我为什么要跑？”

Fred也喝尽杯里的酒：“也对，看来宗贤这次想把你追回来很困难了。”

“你如果能劝劝他，让他放弃会更好。”詹及雨把空杯子放到服务生的托盘上，“还有为了我放弃继承人之类的，我真的承担不起。”

Fred睁大眼睛：“他告诉你了？那你最好装作不知道，要是被他爸知道了他会吃不了兜着走。”

“他其实没必要。”

“你不意外吗？”Fred看着不远处推杯换盏的宾客，道，“周宗贤只是周家的小少爷，24岁酒会这么隆重，不觉得有点大费周章吗？”

“你想说什么？”

“今晚，周总会把自己手下一半的股份转到宗贤的名下，这样宗贤就正式成为宏运的第三大股东了。”Fred看了詹及雨一眼，轻笑一声，“他为了能和你在一起，瞒着周总，还打算把手里的股份卖给周谨行。周总打拼了半辈子的事业，就这么转手给了周谨行，我都心疼。”

“你如果是来做说客的，那就不必了。”詹及雨转过身面对着Fred，笑容客气又冰冷，“Fred你有喜欢上过什么人嘛？”

“......”

“你有体会过那种你全心全意的去爱一个人，为了他即使再苦再累也愿意改变你自己的心情吗？你憧憬着和他的未来，可却发现对方却已经在计划着抛弃你。那感觉就好像，你是一个在战场奋勇拼杀的战士，可你却被你的君主背叛了。你有想过那种心寒的感觉么？”

“你们所有人都告诉我周宗贤多么多么不容易，他为了你连万贯家产都放弃了。”詹及雨哽咽了一下，“我想问，是不是只有你们周家人有嘴啊。当初我难过的时候我去跟谁说过？是，我是没有那么多钱可以为了周宗贤放弃，但这并不代表我的爱就有多卑微，我曾经那么全心全意地喜欢他，对他好，他呢？”

“不是所有东西都可以用钱来衡量的。”灯光落尽詹及雨的眼睛，“你告诉他，过好他的生活，做好他的周家少爷，别白费力气了。”

Fred张了张口，却发现什么话也说不出了。他想到周宗贤对他说“詹及雨不喜欢我了”，其实不是不喜欢，只是詹及雨学会了看透这段感情，学会了如何安放这段感情。这样，不论周宗贤做什么，恐怕詹及雨都不会回头。

“Fred。”一道男声打断了两个人的对话。

Fred脸色一变，赶紧说：“你快走。”

詹及雨看到来人，立刻就认了出来，是周宗贤的父亲，他身边的，是崔颢。

“快走。”Fred低声警告了一句，然后立刻换上笑容，“周总，您忙完了？”

“没，我这找宗贤找不到，小颢说你可能知道。”周先生看上去喝了不少酒，脸色微红。

“哦，我也不知道啊。要不我去找找。”Fred道。

“不用了，你刚才在和谁说话阿？”周先生看了看周围，刚才的年轻人已经不见了。

“一个朋友。”

“詹及雨。”

Fred和崔颢两人异口同声，周先生没听清，问：“谁？”

“周叔叔，刚才那个人，就是詹及雨啊。”崔颢抢在Fred面前说。

周先生果然脸色暗了下来：“就是那个和宗贤交往过的小男孩？”他看向Fred，神情少见的严肃起来：“Fred，他是你朋友？他为什么会来？”

Fred笑容镇定：“我不太清楚啊，我只知道他是德国来的工程师，是咱们和德国公司合作项目的中国代表之一。今天是跟着他们国内公司的老总来的吧。”

“他是宗贤三年前的那个男朋友？”

“三年前......哦！”Fred恍然，“这......啊，这次项目是谨行少爷谈的。”

“是S市的项目？”崔颢摸着下巴，“宗贤不是在负责吗？”

“你说什么？”周先生诧异地看着崔颢，“宗贤又不负责房地产开发，为什么让他来负责。”

“周叔叔，您问我......”崔颢一脸无辜地耸耸肩。

周先生刚刚的闲情逸致瞬间荡然无存：“我去找谨行，Fred，你赶快把周宗贤那个臭小子给我找出来。”

“好的周总。”直到周先生走远，Fred一把拉住要离开的崔颢，一向八面玲珑的他，此时表情明显染上一层愠怒，“崔少爷，你这样做是什么意思。”

崔颢目光滑到自己的手臂，又移到Fred的脸上，笑呵呵地说：“Fred，这里面其实从头到尾就没你什么事儿。你是不是有点......狗仗人势了。”

“你！”

“我还有事要做，能先松开我吗？助理先生？”

露台一角，周谨行和周宗贤相对而立，霓虹灯洒在笔挺的西装上，两人身后，是一望无际的夜色。周谨行神情复杂，他转了转手里的酒杯，觑牢了面前的青年：“你确定么？真这么做，二叔会杀了我也说不定。”

“我的想法很单纯，你应该相信我。”

“我怎么相信你？”周谨行反问。

周宗贤不冷不热地笑了一下：“我知道Sally是你按在我身边的，她没少向你报告我的动态吧。”

周谨行眯起眼睛。

“我一直很奇怪，你不是一个那么容易就相信别人的人，尤其是我还做为你曾经的竞争对手，差点杀了你，你表面上说要给我机会，但其实还保留着底牌。我发现的时候觉得特别安心，我觉得这才像你。”

目光交汇。

“我只想把詹及雨追回来。”

周谨行抿了口酒：“太冒险了，到最后赔了夫人又折兵，你什么都没有了。”

“我已经想好了，置之死地而后生，我需要逼自己一把。”周宗贤眼里流过一丝失落，他也要逼一逼詹及雨。

詹及雨跟陆铭发了信息，打算跑路了。在这里太危险，哪怕他回去挨顿骂，也比这堪称修罗场的酒会舒服的多。陆铭很快回了一个“ok”，詹及雨在心里小小的欢呼了一下，拿起一杯价格一看就不菲的酒一饮而尽，然后快步朝着电梯走去。

“等一下。”

电梯门关上的瞬间，挤进来一个人。詹及雨还没回过神来，就看到对方已经迅速地关了电梯。

崔颢。

詹及雨嘴角抽搐了一下，简直是阴魂不散啊。

“哎？詹及雨，这么巧啊。”

“呵呵，你故意的吧。”詹及雨皮笑肉不笑，他说完，想到什么，目光在崔颢两只手腕上扫了扫。

电梯开始下降。崔颢上下打量了詹及雨一眼，由衷道：“你越来越好看了。”

“谢谢。”詹及雨看着电梯屏幕上变化的数字，“谢谢你三年前的录音。我都没有你那么大的勇气，佩服。”

崔颢僵硬了一下：“你在说什么？”

“我就算再喜欢周宗贤，也不可能为了他连自己的命都不要了。我还想活着呢，这世界多美好。”詹及雨嘲讽地笑笑，“不过你也挺可悲的。你就算命都不要了，周宗贤也不要你呢。”

“咣当”一声，电梯剧烈地摇晃了一下，崔颢揪住詹及雨的衣领猛地把他按在了电梯墙壁上，詹及雨后背有点疼，他看着崔颢狰狞的脸色，心里涌上一层复杂的情绪，大快人心，却又觉得愧疚。

爱情就是把自己最软弱的一面暴露给别人，哪怕是豪门贵胄，爱而不得的痛苦，都是一样的。

电梯到达一楼。

“卧槽，你们干什么呢？”

电梯门外，孙文眼睛瞪的滚圆。詹及雨甩开崔颢，自顾自地出了电梯。这来一次真是把所有不想见的人都见了个遍啊。哦，不对，至少没见到周宗贤。

“詹......詹及雨？你怎么......”孙文没想到詹及雨居然敢来，他还想问他有没有见到周宗贤，结果崔颢就一个箭步冲出了电梯。孙文额上的青筋突突地跳，他一把抱住崔颢的腰，有那么一瞬间他以为自己眼花了，崔颢满目的愤怒，他从未见过他如此凶狠的表情，他觉得自己不拦着，崔颢上前捅詹及雨一刀都有可能。

这三年崔颢在家里的公司混混日子，在外面找个小男朋友谈谈恋爱，有时间就去国外度度假，他以为在崔颢心里这事已经过去了，没想到他还这么痛恨着詹及雨。

“你冷静点。”孙文厉声提醒道。

可是崔颢却充耳未闻，他不顾还在公共场合，朝着詹及雨的背影吼道：“你以为你是个什么东西！周宗贤不过就是玩玩你，你他妈居然有胆子对我指手画脚。我弄死你就跟捏死个蚂蚁似的，你......唔！”

“操。”孙文只觉得怀里的人突然重重的朝着一边倒去，他眼前一花，毫无防备，和崔颢双双摔倒在地上，“他妈的.....”

孙文被当了人肉垫，满肚子火药马上就要爆炸了，他从地上爬起来，刚想骂人，话说了一半，就夭折在嘴边。周宗贤眉头皱成“川”字，凌乱的刘海下，是一双赤红的眼睛。

“宗贤......”孙文看得出来，周宗贤在忍耐。Fred站在周宗贤身后，冷漠地看着这一切。孙文想去扶一把崔颢，刚才那一拳来的太过突然，而且冲劲这么大，周宗贤是真的用了力。

“孙文，这里没你的事儿，你别插手。”周宗贤在跟他说话，可是眼睛却恶狠狠地盯着崔颢。

孙文弯腰的动作顿住：“宗贤，这么多年的朋友，你......”

周宗贤眼珠转了转，看向孙文：“这么多年的朋友，就是因为这句话，我忍他到现在了。崔颢，我警告过你没有，再敢去招惹詹及雨，我让你吃不了兜着走。你不信尽管可以试试。”

崔颢抹了把嘴角，伸出舌尖舔了舔，一抹血腥味。他站起身，表情没了刚才的激动，但是却一片冰冷。

“你忍我到现在？”他声音很低，像是自言自语。孙文在一边离得他最近，他想说点什么，可是还来不及开口，崔颢突然朝周宗贤扑了上去。

“宗贤！”

周宗贤闷哼一声，踉跄了几步，詹及雨刚才叫他了吗？他回过头，看到那人焦急的站在不远处，但是因为自己的目光，情绪又被隐藏起来。

崔颢嘴角火辣辣的痛，周宗贤的眼里全是詹及雨，他陪着周宗贤这么多年，从小到大，他为了他可以克制自己的感情，可以委曲求全，哪怕自己的命也可以不要，可是就这样，却比不过一个詹及雨？他嫉妒的发疯，为什么？凭什么？更了解周宗贤的人是他，愿意爱他一辈子的人也是他，为什么所有人都劝他放弃？

他等了他这么多年......

“崔颢，你他妈疯了！”

随着孙文的怒吼，崔颢回过神来的时候，自己已经一脚揣在了周宗贤的肚子上，周宗贤躲闪不及，结结实实地挨了一脚，重重地摔在了地上。胃里一片翻江倒海，Fred赶紧跑过去扶住他。周宗贤干呕了几声，刚刚酒会上喝的酒全都吐在了地上。

大厅里的保安立刻上前来制止。詹及雨觉得自己五脏六腑都揪在了一起。明明被打的是周宗贤，他为什么也会这么痛。眼角漫上水汽。

电梯门“叮”的开了。

詹及雨刚想跑到周宗贤身边看一看他的伤，可在看清了电梯里的人之后，鬼使神差地，像是被人施了定身术一样，怎么也迈不开腿。

周先生、周夫人和周谨行。

周先生是惊讶的表情，显然没想到会遇到这样的场景。周夫人看到自己儿子吐了一地，大惊失色地过去要去查看儿子的情况。

“发生什么事了？”周先生看了看被孙文和保安抓着的崔颢，又看了看自己的儿子，最后问Fred，“这到底是怎么回事！”最后几个字声音里满是怒火。

周宗贤接过周夫人的纸巾，擦了擦嘴角。

酒店的经理和周夫人一起把周宗贤扶到沙发上。周宗贤接过服务员递过来的矿泉水，扯了扯领带。

Fred只是垂着眼，没有说话的打算。

崔颢情绪已经平静了许多。他吸了口气，轻声道：“放开我。”

孙文松开他，低声道：“先回去吧，我送你回去。”

崔颢看也不看他，只是用极其平静的语气对周宗贤说：“周宗贤，你别后悔。”

周宗贤一只手捂着胃部，笑得十分难看：“有什么冲着我来。”

“你说的。”崔颢朝地上吐了口带血的涂抹，转身朝酒店大门走去。

詹及雨的手不自觉得收紧，崔颢经过他的时候瞥了他一眼，只一眼，也足够让詹及雨心里一惊。

“哦对了。”崔颢突然变了方向。

周宗贤皱起眉，眼里满是警告。

崔颢信步走到詹及雨身边，轻轻地拍了两下詹及雨的肩膀。

詹及雨闭上眼睛，仿佛身后站着的是一个可怖的死神，他手掌落下来的瞬间，已经让他浑身都忍不住颤栗起来。

“周叔叔，你别问Fred了，要问就问他吧。周阿姨，你三年前想见的詹及雨，就在这儿哦。”

“什么？”周夫人不可思议地站起身。

詹及雨感觉到无数的探究的、嘲讽的、怜悯的目光朝自己投射过来，而他真恨不得挖个地缝钻进去。

“妈，你别听他瞎说。”周宗贤拉住自己的母亲。

“崔颢说的是不是真的？你们还有来往？”周夫人不淡定了。

周先生目光锐利地看向周宗贤。

詹及雨看得到Fred一直用眼神传递着“你赶快走”的讯号，可是腿却不听使唤。他看向周宗贤，他不知道为什么，但是心里却按耐不住的期待着什么。

“我和崔颢吵架了，没控制住动了手。”周宗贤声音平缓地听不出一丝波澜。他一边说着一边把自己有些脏的西装外套脱下来。

“我问你的不是这个。”周夫人眼圈通红。

周宗贤把外套扔到一边，冷静地一字一句，无比清晰：“他是德国方面派来的工程师，我们三年前就没什么，现在也只是工作上的往来罢了。”

周谨行对周先生说：“二叔，我也是和德国那边第一次开会的时候，才知道小詹是对方派来的代表。”

周先生惊讶：“你也认识他？”

“小詹和我爱人关系很好。”

詹及雨收回目光，转过身的时候，心痛地无以复加。

走出酒店的那一刹那，他控制不住的想，如果是三年前，他敢不敢勇敢地跑到周宗贤的身边，哪怕当着周宗贤父母的面。

坐上出租车，詹及雨手机响了起来，是周宗贤的电话。

划开接听键，周宗贤焦急的声音传来：“小雨，你在哪里？你没事吧？”

詹及雨靠在车窗上，紧紧地攥着手机：“没事。”

“刚才的话，我是说给我爸妈听的，我......”

“我知道。”詹及雨声音暗哑。

耳畔是周宗贤的呼吸声。

“我当时本来想过去的。”去你身边。

“什么？”周宗贤没听懂。

“我明天回德国。”詹及雨岔开话题，“就可以再见了。”

他终于可以离开了。

电话另一边沉默半晌，说：“我跟你导师打好招呼了，你调回来，就在京城的公司上班，高级工程师。”

“你想干什么？”詹及雨吼了出来，“你家里都盯上我了你知不知道？”

“我知道，我会保护你的。”

“我求求你了，你离我远点，就是保护我了！”

“我已经跟你爸妈说过了，他们都很支持你回国工作。小雨，他们一直很想你，你都没有考虑过他们？”

詹及雨气的咬牙：“那是我家里的事情，你少跟我爸妈胡说八道。”

“我没有跟你爸妈说什么。今年过年我陪你一起回去。”

詹及雨大脑闪过一丝白光：“周宗贤，你别逼我。”

“小雨，我家里我会挑一个合适的时候出柜，而你，也只能和我在一起。”

“操你大爷！”

周宗贤笑的十分刺耳：“你骂吧，但你没得选。”  
詹及雨回到德国没几天就收到了公司发的调任通知。陆铭和Vivian都是一言难尽的表情。

“你能拒绝吗？”Vivian看着他。

“我觉得我拒绝可能要换工作。”詹及雨难受极了。

陆铭给Vivian和詹及雨倒上酒：“说点高兴的事情吧。我和Vivian要结婚了。”

“噗！”

Vivian“啊”地叫了一声，哭笑不得地递给他一张纸巾：“小雨哥你至于这么激动吗？”

詹及雨有点不好意思：“我就是太惊讶了。什么时候？”

陆铭握着Vivian的手，平时总是面无表情的脸难得出现温柔的笑容：“圣诞节之后我和Vivian先去旅行，估计五月底办婚礼，会给你邀请函的。”

詹及雨举起酒杯：“真好，那我先祝贺你们了。到时候一定包个大红包。”

“谢谢。”Vivian和陆铭相视一笑。

冬天的气息渐浓，柏林青灰色的古典建筑在淡蓝的天空下显得更加肃穆。詹及雨在餐厅门口和陆铭与Vivian告别，他看着两个人并肩而行的背影，有些愣神。曾经他想要的，也只是无数个如此平凡的午后，能和那个人散步回家。

手机响了起来，詹及雨看到来电人，真是想曹操曹操到。

“小雨，你什么时候回国？”周宗贤心情似乎不错，语调也轻快许多。

詹及雨撇撇嘴，一只手握着手机，一只手插在大衣口袋里，慢慢往公寓方向走：“听你这意思，又成功骗过你爸妈了？”

“......”周宗贤顿了下，说，“我让Fred给你订机票，你搬过来和我一起住。”

“周宗贤，你明知道不可能，为什么还要这么执着呢？”詹及雨吸了吸鼻子，“哦我知道了，得不到的才是最想要的，对吧？”

“不是。”周宗贤皱起眉，“小雨......”

“这只是无意义的互相折磨。”

周宗贤忽然委屈道：“那也好过你忘了我。”

詹及雨不想再跟他说下去了：“就这样吧，我挂了。”

“就算你不告诉我，我也有办法知道你什么入职。”周宗贤在他挂电话前抢白。

“......下周一。”詹及雨说完，愤怒地挂了电话。

他知道周宗贤总算是撕破了那些虚伪的忍气吞声，这样霸道才是真正的周宗贤，把自己的每条路都堵死，然后逼着自己一步一步走到他的身边。以前他是这样，现在故技重施，但是他已经不会重蹈覆辙了。

托周宗贤的福，詹及雨回国的手续办理的十分顺利，也不用发愁住处，因为周宗贤全部给他搞定了。他真的如周宗贤说的那样，没得选。在京城的金融中心，他有了自己独立的办公室。

前台把他的快递送到他办公室的时候，他还在跟詹妈妈打电话。

“我就觉得小周对你是真的不错。”

詹及雨用脖子夹着手机，一边签收快递，一边道：“妈，以后别随便跟他说我的事情，你知道吗？”

詹妈妈听出了不对劲，有些不安：“怎么，你们吵架了？”

“不是吵架了。”詹及雨用开信刀拆开快递，“我们本来就没那么熟，不能总麻烦人家吧？这是占便宜懂吗？”

“我也没说别的，他来家里的时候我就唠叨了一句。”

詹及雨动作停滞：“你说什么？他去了家里？”

“是啊。”詹妈妈语气里听得出对周宗贤十分满意，“就年初二的时候。”

詹及雨告诫道：“总之妈，周宗贤再找你你就告诉我知道吗？他说什么不要轻易答应。我要真的拜托他什么事情会告诉你的，知道吗？”

“好。我记下了。”詹妈妈应道，“可是你们真的没什么事？”

“没有，我就是不想欠他人情。我先挂了，过年回去看你们。”

“好的，妈等着你。”詹妈妈听到詹及雨回家，立刻高兴起来。詹及雨心里酸酸的，至少回国，还是有好处的。

晚上下班时间，詹及雨接到周宗贤的电话，说自己晚上有应酬，不能和他一起吃饭了。詹及雨倒是无所谓，看不见人正好。坐电梯直接到了地下停车场，拇指摩挲着车钥匙，这车也是周宗贤给的。

——“他想对你好，你就受着好了，反正是他自愿的。这跟他曾经对你的伤害比起来根本不值一提。”

詹及雨叹了口气，拉开门坐上车。虽然Vivian这么说，他心里还是觉得别扭。相互消耗着，周宗贤早晚会觉得累。等到他腻了的时候，自然就会放他走了。到时候他就可以彻底摆脱周宗贤。只要这次他不再心动，最后仍旧能潇洒的说再见。

以防家里什么食物都没有，詹及雨还特意去超市买了些食材。可是回到家他拉开冰箱的时候，却愣住了。不是因为被塞得满满当当，而是因为里面的食物都是詹及雨爱吃的。他翻了翻，菜都是新鲜的，超市的标签显示日期是昨天，看来周宗贤还特意去了超市，或者特意让别人去了超市买菜回来。

詹及雨洗了个澡，换上家居服，给自己简单弄了点吃的，就回了房间研究S市的项目。陆铭结婚，再加上自己调回国更加方便，和宏运的合作公司就全权交给了他。大概到了九点多，詹及雨听到客厅传来了响动。他眼皮跳了下，起身摆了摆靠枕的位置，继续躺在床上用Pad看文件。

脚步声越来越近，詹及雨喉结滚了滚，纠结着需不需要现在下床去把卧室门锁了。

“小雨？”周宗贤声音有些飘忽。詹及雨想到周宗贤喝了酒，便把Pad扔到一边，赶紧跳下床。可没能来得及，周宗贤已经把门推开了。他穿着修身的羊绒西装，靠在门框上显得他身高腿长。在看到詹及雨的时候，周宗贤脸上的表情似乎松了口气。

“太好了，我一直担心你不会回来。”

詹及雨甩了甩半干的头发：“下次进房间记得敲门。”

周宗贤打量了一下被詹及雨摆满了的客房，说：“你真的不跟我去睡主卧？”

“我不习惯和别人睡一张床了。”詹及雨说着再次盘腿坐在床上，低头继续看Pad，“你让我回来上班，我回来，你让我搬过来，我也搬过来了。你也适可而止吧。”

周宗贤道：“我瞒着我爸爸创业，所以我不能用他的人脉。”

詹及雨露出一个莫名其妙的表情。

周宗贤却没有被这个表情影响，干脆走进詹及雨的房门，在他探究的目光里，拉了椅子坐到床边：“我今天就是去见一个广州的客户。”

詹及雨听后，“哦”了一声。

“还好那个人不怎么能喝。”周宗贤笑笑。

“嗯。”詹及雨把目光移回Pad上。

“......你在看什么？”

“跟你们合作的项目。”

周宗贤声音突然变得暧昧：“小雨，我想你。”

詹及雨头皮发麻，条件反射把pad横在了两个人身前：“我警告你，你要是敢乱来，我永远不会原谅你。”

周宗贤眼里立刻闪过一抹光彩：“你的意思是，我不乱来，你总有一天会原谅我是吗？”

“不，我没这么说。”詹及雨往远离周宗贤的方向坐了坐，“你要是想做爱，去找你那些愿意陪你玩的。”

“可是除了你我谁也不想要。”

詹及雨不屑地笑了一声：“这句话还是少说吧。省得以后打脸，大家都尴尬。”他说完还停下来想了想，补充道：“某人以前也说过只有我一个人，到最后不也找了别的人。”

周宗贤的脸色登时变得难看起来：“如果让我难受你能开心的话......”

“不能。”詹及雨把Pad扔到床上，“我也不想说什么刻薄的话。所以我觉得咱们不适合再接触了。但是......算了，反正你也不听。就这么耗着吧。时间不早了，我要睡了。你走吧。”

周宗贤看着詹及雨把Pad放到床头，然后拉开被子钻了进去，面朝着墙壁，背对着他：“出去给我把灯关了，谢谢。”

周宗贤看着对方那人露在外面的一小节后颈，皮肤白皙，身体渐渐升腾起一股欲望，恨不得立刻扑过去一口咬在那里。他深呼吸了一下，告诉自己要忍耐，詹及雨对他已经很不满了，如果强上了詹及雨，只会让两个人的裂痕越来越大。

他站起身，轻轻把椅子归位，然后给詹及雨关了灯。

詹及雨听到关门声，才缓缓睁开眼睛。他就这么把自己的背后留给周宗贤，也是赌周宗贤会不会强迫。如果他还和以前一样把他当成一个泄欲的床伴，那他会立刻搬出去，哪怕换工作，哪怕回老家也在所不惜。但是现在周宗贤什么也没做，不论他说什么都一副好脾气全盘接受的样子。让他有种一拳打在棉花上的感觉。

周宗贤这次是认真的吗？他翻了个身看着天花板，有些失眠。

让詹及雨没想到的是，周宗贤虽然强硬的把他“绑”了回来，但是却一直很忙。两个人中午在各自的公司吃，晚上詹及雨除了参加同事的聚会，都回家吃饭，但是周宗贤却天天有应酬，而且还经常出差，这样下来两个人独处的时间实在少得可怜。詹及雨原以为周宗贤所说的创业不过是大少爷的小打小闹，可渐渐的他发现，周宗贤是真的很上心。看着他晚上回来一身疲惫的样子，詹及雨多少有些不忍心，给他热杯牛奶或者做顿宵夜，周宗贤都会满足的不得了，眼睛弯成一汪春水，也不再提其他要求。

晚上要出去应酬的时候，周宗贤中午会接詹及雨出去吃，吃完再回宏运。詹及雨跟他说：“你其实不用这样，你来这里一次，回去午休都没了。”可对方却心情很好的样子，回答“我见到你就浑身都是劲儿”。出差的时候每天都会打一通电话，时间基本上都是十一点左右，这个时间是詹及雨洗完澡上床准备睡觉的时间。詹及雨起初不想接，可他不接对方就坚持不懈的打，接起来对方也没什么正事儿，就东聊一句西扯一句，詹及雨听半天才明白，周宗贤这是只想跟他聊天？

“我就想跟你说说话。”周宗贤声音低沉，呼吸有些重。

詹及雨心头一跳：“又喝多了吗？”

“嗯......”对方拖着调子，不知道是不是因为周围太安静了，周宗贤磁性的声音通过电波传出来，好像他真的在自己耳边耳语一样，詹及雨脸有些热。

“小雨，我开始觉得累了。”

詹及雨咬着嘴唇，他揉了揉眼睛：“累了就别折腾了，你都已经是宏运的......”

“那样的话我就不能和你在一起了。”周宗贤坚决地打断，“你不想和我永远在一起吗？光明正大的......没有阻碍的......”

詹及雨心里软成一团，眼角滚烫。他想，当然想。上学的时候他还计划过，他和周宗贤在京城工作之后，他就跟家里出柜。他觉得他爸妈那么宠他，看到他幸福最后一定会妥协。可是一帆风顺哪里有那么容易。

他在周宗贤的迷宫里兜兜转转，三年前看不清方向，三年后依然找不到出口。

电话另一边呼吸声变得绵长。

詹及雨愣了一下，叫了几声“宗贤”，对方没有回应，居然抱着手机睡过去了？

日子不温不火地过着。

詹及雨转着手里的笔，看着日程本上的一个个圆圈，转眼间也要圣诞节了。圣诞之后Vivian和陆铭就要领证了吧。眼看着S市的项目已经步入了正轨，他寻思着什么时候抽时间去一趟S市亲自看看。

正发呆，周宗贤的电话打了过来。

“又不回来了？”詹及雨问。

“啊？嗯......”周宗贤被对方直截了当的问题弄得有些不好意思，“我明天没事儿，就可以陪你了。”

“也没必要你陪。”詹及雨不冷不热地说。

周宗贤语气里带着笑意：“圣诞节想怎么过？”

詹及雨眼波闪了闪：“咱们是一起过圣诞节的关系？”

“你觉得呢？”

“我圣诞节打算去S市。”

“干什么？”

“去看项目。”詹及雨把日程簿合上。

“你去看项目怎么不告诉我？”周宗贤道，“那我安排一下，咱们一起去，就去S市过圣诞怎么样？想去迪斯尼么？”

“我是去工作的。”詹及雨强调。

“我知道，我没不让你工作啊。”周宗贤突然兴奋地说，“工作结束去放松一下也未尝不可，就这么定了。我要去开会了，就这样宝贝。拜拜。”

“喂！”詹及雨翻了个白眼，脱力地倒在办公椅上。

温水煮青蛙。

脑海里蹦出这么几个字，周宗贤一点一点消磨着自己的棱角，他突然觉得自己拒绝周宗贤的次数越来越少了。

晚上他懒得做饭，便在超市买了便当，吃完就在客厅里自己打游戏。大概到了九点多，陆铭夫妻俩给他发来了视频邀请。柏林时间也只有下午的三四点，詹及雨一点开屏幕，映入眼帘的就是装修华丽的婚纱店。

“哇，买婚纱呢？”詹及雨抱着瓶饮料，“这是现场连线秀恩爱给我看？”

“当然不是，陆铭这个直男没有审美，我想让你帮我选一选。”穿着白色婚纱的Vivian在镜头前转了个圈，一脸期待地问。

“......”詹及雨乐呵呵，“你这么好看穿什么都好看阿。”

“可是，这一件和那一件有什么分别？”陆铭为难道。

“大概有蕾丝和没蕾丝的区别。”詹及雨问？

陆铭：“......这么讲究？可是你又没有胸......”

“我哪里没有胸了！”

“哎哎哎，别掐，别掐......”

詹及雨抱着手机笑：“喂喂喂，你们别在人家婚纱店打起来。”

“小雨哥，哪件好看？”

“嗯......就左边.....”詹及雨话音刚落，门铃就响了，“等一下，我去开个门。”詹及雨一开门，被扑面而来的酒气熏得皱起了眉。Fred艰难的拉开门：“快小詹，帮我搭把手。”

周宗贤整个人都瘫在Fred身上，脸色也白的吓人。詹及雨匆匆关了手机，赶紧上前扶着周宗贤的另一条胳膊：“这怎么了？”

“今天的客人比较难缠。”Fred和詹及雨把周宗贤放到沙发上。Fred用力扇了扇风，詹及雨看他额头上都出了汗。

“行了，人我送到了，我先走了。”

“你不歇一下？”

“啊？不用了，司机还在楼下呢。走了啊。”

詹及雨把人送出门，一回头，沙发上躺着的人就没了。詹及雨吓了一跳，刚要喊人，就听到了洗手间传来的干呕的声音。詹及雨赶紧跑过去，周宗贤趴在马桶前，干呕了半天什么也没吐出来。

“宗贤？”

周宗贤脸色煞白，可是眼睛却一片血红，目光涣散着没有焦距，詹及雨站在他面前都怀疑他有没有看到自己。

“唔......”

周宗贤把水龙头开到最大，詹及雨以为他要洗脸，可没想到他直接把头往水管底下伸。詹及雨吓到，赶紧跑过去拦住他：“你疯了？大冬天用凉水洗头。”

“嗯？”周宗贤不知道在想什么，看到眼前的人突然咧开嘴傻笑了一下。

詹及雨愣住，有一瞬间他好像看到了周宗贤18岁时候的样子，下一秒，他就被紧紧的抱住。周宗贤有力的胳膊死死地箍住他的腰和背，詹及雨挣扎不开。水流声充斥着整个洗手间。詹及雨感觉到周宗贤把脸埋进了自己的肩窝，然后蹭了蹭。

他有些痒。

“头疼。”周宗贤柔声道，“好难受。”

詹及雨却因为这简单的几个字心脏狠狠地踉跄了一下。

“别推开我，小雨。我好累。”

“你先松开我。”

“不要！”任性地撒娇，周宗贤把胳膊收的更紧了。

“我......咳咳，我去给你放水，你洗个澡。”詹及雨手在空中犹豫了半晌，才轻轻拍了拍周宗贤的背。

对方好像很满意他抚慰的动作，嘟囔了句什么终于松开了。詹及雨叹了口气，去淋浴间给周宗贤放洗澡水。试好水温出去，发现周宗贤有些暴躁的在扯自己的衬衣。

“喂，撕坏了。”

“为什么衬衣要有扣子。”

詹及雨笑：“那你下次穿带拉链的衬衣。”

“靠，不行，太丑了。”周宗贤坐在浴池边，詹及雨俯下身帮周宗贤解开衬衣的扣子。一颗一颗，周宗贤的结实的上身一点一点的暴露在詹及雨的视线中。

詹及雨不自觉地吞了下口水。分开这几年他都没有和一个同性这么近距离接触了。禁欲太久的身体有些发热。

“......好了，你.....”詹及雨把扣子全都解开，一抬头就对上周宗贤的眼睛，深沉的黑色里闪着欲望的光芒。

詹及雨立刻拉开了些距离，眼神移到浴缸：“好了，你自己脱吧，我出去了。”转身的刹那胳膊被拉住，詹及雨回头，周宗贤的脸在眼前突然放大。

四片火热的唇贴在一起，詹及雨重心不稳，晃了几步被周宗贤搂紧了怀里，固定住后脑勺更加狂烈的入侵。周宗贤的舌尖熟练的撬开詹及雨的牙关，准确地勾住了对方的舌头，用力地一吸，詹及雨吃痛地抖了一下，下一秒，他感觉到周宗贤硬热的下身正顶着自己的腹部。心里一片慌乱，他甚至都忘了闭眼，在周宗贤娴熟高超的吻技里大脑瞬间缴械投降。

身体忽的腾空，詹及雨惊呼一声，两条腿不自觉地勾住了周宗贤的腰。

“你放......唔......”周宗贤一边亲吻着他的嘴唇，不给他一丝说话的空隙，一边朝着卧室转移。詹及雨想说的话全部被他吻得句不成句，最后成了一声声短短的呻吟。

脊背接触到柔软的床面的时候詹及雨才大脑才“喀嚓喀嚓”的重新运转起来，可是周宗贤已经骑坐在了他的身上，卧室里漆黑一片，月光透过浅色的窗帘照在周宗贤的眼里，詹及雨在他的眼里，看到的都是自己惊慌的脸。

“小雨......”周宗贤又吻住他，细细密密的，额头、眉心、睫毛、鼻尖、脸颊，好像每一处都不舍得放过一样。詹及雨的上衣很快被周宗贤扒了下来。

不对，这不对。詹及雨被周宗贤撩拨的晕晕乎乎，但是在思维浑浊的间隙，他还是觉得越轨了。

于是他开始挣扎起来。

周宗贤压住他的腿，在他的腹间亲吻了一下：“乖，宝贝，我会让你爽的。”

“周宗贤！”

下身被握住，詹及雨身体剧烈的抖了一下，他惊愕地看着周宗贤埋在了自己的腿间，含住了自己的......

“周宗贤，你给我下去！”

周宗贤湿软地舌尖舔过詹及雨的要害，詹及雨被刺激的浑身发软，在那人的吞吐下舒爽的一点反抗的力气也没了。

“唔......”詹及雨咬住嘴唇不想要叫出声，可他只要一想到是周宗贤，就忍不住的浑身发热，全身的感官都集中在了那个点，那种陌生的快感他已经三年没有过了，此时周宗贤帮他全部都回忆了起来。

“周宗贤......够了.....让我出来......啊！”

周宗贤微微偏头，还是被溅到一点在脸上。他用手背抹掉，笑的邪气：“这么快就射了，看来三年里没怎么被满足过吧？”

“你.....”詹及雨躺在床上喘着气，忽然脚踝被握住，他猛地坐起来，“周宗贤，不行！”

周宗贤认真地看着他：“为什么不行？”

“你喝多了，够了，到此为止。”

“可我很想你。”周宗贤下身顶了顶詹及雨的臀部，詹及雨浑身过电一样。周宗贤感觉到，凑过去轻轻地吻他，“你明明也很想我的，不是吗？”

一边说着，周宗贤从床头的抽屉里摸出润滑剂。詹及雨被他结结实实地压在床上动弹不得，看着周宗贤清明无比的眼神，他愤怒道：“周宗贤，你故意的！”喝醉了的人哪里有这么大力气！？

“没有，我确实很难受。”周宗贤已经往他后穴探进了一根手指，呼吸也越来越重。

“我不答应，你还想强暴我？！”詹及雨扭动着腰，可是他惊恐的发现，周宗贤紧贴着他的下身又胀大了一圈。

“我不会，你明明就很想做。”周宗贤亲吻着詹及雨泛红的肩膀。

詹及雨表情异常的痛苦：“好，那你做吧，做了一次是不是就可以放我走了。”

像是戛然而止的音乐，或者是突然间黑暗下来的屏幕。

周宗贤意外地看着他，眼底有一层浅浅的怒意。

“你就等着这一天呢吧。”

“我不.....”周宗贤喉咙干涩，身上的欲望也凉了大半。他确实等着这一天，等到能再次和詹及雨在一起，亲吻他，进入他，占有他。可是不是这样的。

“那我说我不愿意你没听到吗？”语气里甚至有了严厉。

周宗贤眼神黯然，跌坐在床上有些颓败。

詹及雨把裤子穿好，然后去够被周宗贤扔到地上的上衣。

周宗贤默默从床上下来，朝浴室走去。

卧室里火热的气氛瞬间消失的无影无踪。詹及雨穿好衣服，然后迅速跑回了客房。

周宗贤冲完澡出来的时候，卧室里一片黑暗，连同他的心情。他一边穿上睡衣一边走到床边，床上的褶皱缠绕着他的视线，心里堵得密不透风，头也痛得厉害。

周宗贤握紧了拳头，一脚踢在床柱上。  
詹及雨醒来的时候头痛欲裂。他看着天花板华丽的装饰，转了转眼珠。然后他侧过头，奢华的亚麻色窗帘，眼花缭乱的刺绣的地毯，还有......詹及雨想要动一动身体，熟悉地酸痛感让他大脑瞬间清醒过来。

他伸出手，床的另一侧还有余温。

他用手肘撑起上身，房间很整洁，他掀开被子，身上很清爽，只是一个个红色的痕迹昭示着昨晚的激情并不只是存在于詹及雨的梦里。

他心里“咕咚”一声，仿佛一块巨大的石块落尽了时间久远的深井里。

【一天前】

詹及雨和周宗贤在京城的机场准备登机，同行的还有他的同事，周宗贤的下属。到了S市，周宗贤本想跟他住在一个酒店，但他怎么都觉得危险，干脆带着同事去了另一家。中午周宗贤打电话叫他去吃饭他也没去，一直和同事在酒店休息。直到下午要去看项目，他才和周宗贤一行人见面。

德国的主要投资商派来的负责人是个德裔华人，他们先简短地开了一个会，汇报了项目的进度，然后这个负责人又带着他们在工地上参观了一圈，最后硬要拉着他们去做按摩泡温泉，詹及雨头一次碰上这么油腻的人，被人握着手往车上推有点不知道该怎么应付。

周宗贤跟其他股东谈完，看到詹及雨和华人负责人，立刻大步走了过去。詹及雨听到脚步声，脱口而出了声“周总”，华人负责人听到后，也转过身，依旧热情道：“哎呀周总，走走走，一起去吧？”

周宗贤在负责人面前站定，把手搭在詹及雨被那人握住的手腕上：“艾总，咱们晚上在定好的酒店不见不散吧。您看我们今天到S市已经快中午了，这又转了快一个下午，真的有些疲乏了。您没看詹工的脸色都不太好了吗？”

正说着，周宗贤已经不着痕迹的把詹及雨的手从艾总的手里抽了出来，然后自己和艾总“热情”地握了握手：“您也休息一下吧，一直陪我们挺累的，我们心里也过意不去。”

詹及雨退开一步，看周宗贤和艾总你一句我一句的打了半天太极，最后周宗贤总算把艾总忽悠上车。

“总监，我们接下来要去哪里？”Sally见艾总的车离开了，才走过来。

“你带着几个同事回去休息一下吧，晚上的饭局就在咱们酒店20层。”

Sally点点头，詹及雨看着她，总觉得她转身前打量了自己一眼。他想去自己同事那边，但是还没走两步，又被周宗贤拉住。

“哎哎哎，出发前说好的。”詹及雨打掉周宗贤的手。

周宗贤把手举起来：“好，不要太过密切。但是你问问你们公司，有几个人不知道咱俩关系不一般的，嗯？”

“我公司知道，但是你公司不知道吧？”

周宗贤笑嘻嘻：“那倒不一定哦。”

詹及雨眼睛立刻瞪起来：“我跟你说，你家里人要是知道......”

“不会的。”周宗贤一把揽住他的肩膀，往自己身边带了带，“我这是和合作伙伴搞好关系啊。”

詹及雨挣扎了几下，又觉得这样自己像个怕被非礼的大姑娘，压下不满，皮笑肉不笑道：“不好意思啊总监，您既然看得出我脸上的疲乏，能不能放我回酒店休息？”

“詹工，我们打算去附近的会所坐坐，要不要一起？”这时候詹及雨的一个同事突然叫了他一句。

“啊？啊好！”詹及雨迈开一步又被人扣着肩膀拉回来。

“小詹他累了，你们去吧。Sally你们累吗，累的话回去休息，不累的话一起去会所，我请客。”周宗贤朝Sally使了个颜色，“我和小詹就回酒店了。”

詹及雨的几个同事一听周宗贤要请客，客气道：“周总请客怎么好意思呢？”

“这有什么，别跟我客气了。我跟你们詹工从大学就是同学，关系好着呢，有什么事情尽管说就好。”周宗贤说着说着，嘴角的笑容僵硬了一下。

詹及雨手伸到周宗贤的背后，然后狠狠地掐了他一把。

其他人没看出来这俩人有什么不对，詹及雨的另一个同事道：“啊，原来是大学同学，这么有缘分呢。”

周宗贤点头：“我们很有缘分了。”他还特意突出了“缘分”两个字。

詹及雨敷衍地笑了一下：“那小陈你们玩得开心，咱们晚上见吧。”他不能让周宗贤再在自己同事面前胡说八道了。

同事们离开之后，周宗贤立刻扳过詹及雨的下巴在他嘴巴上亲了一口。

“周宗贤！”詹及雨警告地看着他。

“你掐我那一下还疼着呢，估计都要发青了。”周宗贤颇为自觉地去牵詹及雨的手，“你让我亲一下当补偿了。”

“那也是你胡说八道。”詹及雨用力抽，但是周宗贤攥得更加用力。

“哎哎哎，别抽了，你手不疼啊。”周宗贤另一只手也来帮忙，握着詹及雨的手腕，硬生生把人的手掰开，然后十指相扣，“走吧，我们去哪里逛逛？”

“我很累，要回去。”

周宗贤耸肩：“好，那就去酒店，正好我也累了。”

“我回我的你回你的。”詹及雨又试了几次，挣脱不开，也就任由周宗贤握着了。

“还是回我的吧，晚上的饭局不就在我住的地方？”

“不行，那还是去逛逛吧。”

自从上次他和周宗贤差点上了床，詹及雨就对周宗贤又加了一层防备，晚上睡觉也要锁门，趁着周宗贤没回家的时候赶紧洗完澡，周宗贤就算喝醉了把人往沙发上一丢直接回房间休息，他上次是着了魔才会心疼周宗贤，给了他可趁之机。可能知道这招不管用了，周宗贤大部分时候还是可以自己爬起来洗澡收拾自己，然后睡觉的。极少数的时候，詹及雨第二天早晨会发现周宗贤还睡在沙发上，然后满客厅都是周宗贤代谢出来的酒味。这个时候他稍微再因为愧疚对他好一点，周宗贤当天晚上绝对得寸进尺。这样反复几次，詹及雨就明白了一个道理，周宗贤这种脸皮厚如城墙的类型，你退一步，他就会进一万步。

周宗贤不知道詹及雨心里的七上八下，只是一边拉着人往停车场走，一边问：“要去江边吗？不过白天不如晚上好看。今晚平安夜，要不是有应酬，真希望能和你一起过。”

“......”

“小雨？想什么呢？”

詹及雨叹了口气：“没什么，就去江边吧，随便走走。”

两个人上了车，周宗贤趁着詹及雨系安全带的空隙，又亲了他额头一下：“那你有什么圣诞愿望？”

“......”詹及雨没有说话，只是好整以暇地看着周宗贤。

“说吧，我能做到的，都会满足你。”周宗贤一边倒车一边道。

一直到车子开出停车场，詹及雨胳膊支在车窗边，淡淡地说：“我的愿望是你不要再出现在我的生活里，你能给我实现吗？”

“只有这一条恐怕我做不到了。”周宗贤看了一眼旁边的詹及雨，“我已经能够为了你放弃我的家族，那你觉得有什么能阻止我追回你？”

詹及雨薄薄的嘴唇抿在一起：“你别想利用我的愧疚心理，何况我也不会有丁点儿的愧疚。”

周宗贤笑：“当然不会，我希望你和我复合是因为原谅我，而不是因为愧疚或者同情。”

詹及雨冷冷地“哼”了一声：“我为什么要同情你。”

周宗贤迅速开启了另一个话题：“你什么时候回家？”

“干什么？”

“我说了，春节我和你一起回去。”

詹及雨背后一凉：“我认真地再说一遍，第一，我不想跟你家人为敌，其次，我们家不欢迎你。”

“你是担心我吗？”

詹及雨挑眉：“我为什么担心你？”

“担心我春节不在家被我爸发现？”

“要点脸行吗？”詹及雨语气有些百无聊赖，“我只是不想跟你们周家扯上任何关系。”

“小雨。”周宗贤的声音突然沉下声来，“我知道你在担心什么，但是我也再说一遍，我喜欢你，想和你永远在一起。我想用我以后的人生去弥补你。你听也好，不听也罢，我会用实际行动让你感受到。”

詹及雨心跳得厉害，他张了张口，最后只能一只手紧紧地攥住安全带，眼睛盯着窗外经过的一个个被圣诞气氛包裹着的商店。周宗贤每一次的表白都会让他动摇一次，不管是开玩笑的口吻，还是深情的样子，都变得让他越来越难以抵抗。每朝他心里钻一下，他修复好，下次就会钻的更深。

周宗贤太聪明，也太了解他，他心里的想法都被周宗贤看的一清二楚。

更别提他还喜欢着周宗贤，就算放下了，也还是忘不了。

晚上的饭局周宗贤和詹及雨都是客人，詹及雨作为主要工程师之一，被以各种理由灌了很多酒。以前陆铭可以替他挡一部分火力，现在他自己孤军奋战，很快就有些力不从心。周宗贤在一边看了一会儿，还是没忍住挡在了他和来敬酒的人中间。

敬酒的人眯缝着眼睛：“周总？”

“詹工喝的不少了，这杯我就替詹工喝了吧？”周宗贤倒满了一杯白酒，另一只手把詹及雨朝着自己身后拽了拽，“我干了，您随意？”

詹及雨在周宗贤身后，在他的角度可以看到周宗贤仰起头的线条，和滚动的喉结。他微微转头，正和合作方的一个女经理视线相碰。女经理前一秒望向周宗贤的炽热的眼神还没来得及收回，发现詹及雨看到她的时候，客气地笑了笑。詹及雨绷着脸，敬酒的人已经回到了自己的座位上，周宗贤想问一句詹及雨难不难受，可是对方却冷冷地看了他一眼，坐下来猛喝了一口茶水。

周宗贤：“......”

吃完饭一行人又去了KTV，詹及雨不想唱歌，只是坐在几个同事中间，离着周宗贤远远的。周宗贤想去找詹及雨却被合作方的女经理缠住了。昏暗的包厢里，詹及雨瞥到了女经理在周宗贤腿上乱蹭的脚，再明显不过的性暗示。

詹及雨把自己杯子里的酒喝干，然后摇摇晃晃地出了包厢。饭也没怎么吃，想到那一桌的山珍海味后悔也没什么用了。进了洗手间，那女经理看周宗贤的眼神又跃进了他的脑海里。也许是最近周宗贤总是围着他转，他都要忘记周宗贤是个多么有魅力的人了。何况周宗贤本身男女通吃，有女人主动献殷勤，他也没有理由去拒绝在外出差时候的露水情缘。

或许......温热的液体滑过他的手背，像是透明的布匹。或许在他在国外的三年里，周宗贤也会遇到这种事情，毕竟他没有理由守身如玉啊。想到这，詹及雨嘴角牵强地扯起一抹自嘲的冷笑，自己在的时候仿佛情圣附体，比琼瑶的男主还深情，自己不在的时候就可以和另一个人滚到床上。

周宗贤啊，你的真爱也不过如此。

一双大手出现在视线里，熟悉的气息萦绕在周身。周宗贤的手指在詹及雨的指缝间穿过：“搓这么久，皮都要掉了吧。”

詹及雨关上水龙头：“手长在我身上。”

“难受吗？你今天喝了不少。”

“还好。我想回去了，你如果能替我挡一下，感激不尽。”

周宗贤拦住詹及雨的去路：“你要走我和你一起。”

“我们两个都走了，不合适。”

“没关系，Sally会应付好。”

詹及雨眨了下眼睛，绕开周宗贤就往外走。周宗贤跟上：“不过现在十点还没到，要去酒店的小酒吧坐一下吗？”

“我不想喝酒。”

“随便聊聊也可以。”周宗贤拉住他的胳膊，表情里闪动的喜悦单纯又真挚。

詹及雨当时也不知道怎么想的，酒精的后劲渐渐晕染了神经。他和周宗贤去了酒店的小酒吧，然后又点了些酒。或许是回国之后对周宗贤的感情压抑的太厉害，也或许是因为女人对周宗贤的示好，也或许是三年来他对周宗贤依然风流的私生活的猜想得到了印证，总之他心里七七八八的那些别扭心思就跟失去了压制的弹簧一样，毫无保留地释放了出来。

他一边喝酒一边骂周宗贤。第一句脏话脱口而出的时候，周宗贤那表情仿佛被当空一道霹雳轰炸了一样，呆呆的看着对面的人，甚至都忘了去解释。詹及雨一杯接着一杯地喝，周宗贤只要说句阻止的话就会收到詹及雨一个凌厉的眼神，当然，在酒劲下，所谓的凌厉，倒更像是带着几分傲娇气的撒娇。周宗贤便不说话了，安安静静地看着詹及雨恨不得把来那个个人的那些前尘往事印成一本回忆录，然后瘫在他面前一页一页地翻，一句一句的读，说到激动的地方还吸吸鼻子，那样子，可爱，也让周宗贤觉得心疼。

“你说！你最开始就故意的！你骗我说你租房子，我去查了，那房子就是你名下的！你就是想睡我。”

“......”

“我当时有机会找一个好的男朋友的！那个人.....叫什么......忘了，不想了，反正我本来可以好好谈恋爱的！”

“你带我去爬山，你那时候说你会保护我。你他妈保护到哪里去了？”

“......”

“你早知道自己会和女人结婚，你有本事一开始别玩男人啊！”

“你凭什么.....凭什么让我爱上你了又不要我啊！”

“我回来了你就一副爱的死去活来的样子，我一走你就可以和别的女人上床。”

周宗贤抓住了关键词：“小雨，你是......吃醋了吗？”

“放屁！”詹及雨手里的就被“啪”地被摔在桌子上，“我吃醋？我为什么要吃醋。”

这是詹及雨回国以来第一次在他面前示弱，周宗贤起身绕到詹及雨的旁边，把人搂在怀里。詹及雨两只手紧紧地抓着他的前襟，他感觉到有温热的液体沾湿了自己的领口，胸前的一小块皮肤被泪水烫的发疼。到现在他不敢相信地发现，那些年的记忆两个人居然都还如此清晰的记得。

周宗贤的手顺着詹及雨的后背上移，在触碰到那人后颈出的一块突起的骨骼的时候，他突然有些疯狂地咬了下去。怀里的人疼得抖了一下，他便用舌尖轻轻舔舐着那处淡淡的牙印。

你在人生最美的年华里遇到了一个人。

你记得你曾经那么纯粹的喜欢过他。你记得他的温柔、他的忍让、他的原谅、他的笑容。你记得午后的食堂里，你们面对面，你帮他吃掉他挑出来的蔬菜；你记得寒冷的冬日，你去图书馆里给他送你排了很久的队才买到的热气腾腾的奶茶；你记得傍晚的教室里，你装睡等着他来偷亲你，然后你会突然睁开眼睛把人拉在怀里，亲吻他直到对方喘息着求饶。你记得你们拥抱在一起的力度，你记得他接吻时的每一个小习惯，你记得他在情动的时候说出的每一次表白。

可是你也记得你那么残忍地伤害了他。你用别人刺激他，你收起你的温柔，你克制你的思念，自以为是地以为他不过是你生命里的可有可无。你追悔莫及，你想从头来过，可是清醒过来却发现，你们手里只剩了破碎的信任和那些褪了色的回忆。

詹及雨，这一次，无论用什么手段，我不会再放开你。

“先生，需要帮忙吗？”服务员走过来礼貌地问道。

“没关系，帮我买单就好了。”周宗贤把几张钞票放到桌子上，然后把睡在自己怀里的詹及雨抱了起来。

【一天后】

记忆戛然而止。

詹及雨僵硬着脖子，浑身冒冷汗。虽然他完全不记得，但是现在他却无比清楚发生了什么——他和周宗贤睡了。还没从这个认知里恢复过来，床头一坨红红的物体吸引了他的注意力。他凑过去看，居然是一只.....袜子？里面鼓鼓的，詹及雨把袜子取下来，眼角抽了抽。这不会是周宗贤放在这里的吧？他在袜子里掏出了一个小方盒。

门口传来刷卡的声音，没几秒，周宗贤的脸就出现在詹及雨面前，只不过那张俊脸笑的十分欠揍，詹及雨恨不得把手里的盒子糊在他脸上。

“你醒了？我叫了餐，饿了吧。”

詹及雨愤怒地看着他。

周宗贤丝毫没有被那目光影响，反而不要脸地继续问：“喜欢吗？”

“？”

周宗贤走过去，把詹及雨手里的盒子拿在手上：“我送给你的圣诞礼物啊。”

“......”詹及雨目光落在那小方盒上。

“不是说圣诞老人会把礼物放在袜子里？”

“你傻吗？”

“哈哈，你发现的时候心里没有很激动吗？”

詹及雨翻了个白眼。

周宗贤总算把小方盒上的带子解开。詹及雨愣住，盒子里并排躺着两枚男士素戒。周宗贤勾起嘴角，拿起一个戒指：“好看吗？”

“......”

“太激动所以不知道该说什么了？”周宗贤笑了一声，然后伸手去够詹及雨的手。

指尖相碰的瞬间，詹及雨仿佛触电一样，猛地缩回了手。

周宗贤静静地看着她，詹及雨低着头，把周宗贤的手往外推了推：“我不要。”说罢，詹及雨掀开被子就要下床。周宗贤见了，赶紧把人扶住：“你去哪里？你现在肯定走不了路。我帮......”

詹及雨烦躁地打断周宗贤：“不用了！我要回去。”

“你怎么回去？你乖乖留在这里，吃完饭我再送你回去。”周宗贤看到詹及雨站起身，却因为双腿发软而朝着一边倒下，立刻把手里的盒子扔到床上，起身环住詹及雨的腰，“我说吧，你走不了，所以听话。”

“我没同意，你怎么能这么做？”詹及雨挥开他的手，质问道。

周宗贤却一脸无辜：“昨天是你先抱住我的，不然我也不会把持不住。”

詹及雨涨红了脸：“胡说！”

“真的啊。”周宗贤摊手，“我本来想抱你在我房间里睡觉，我还害怕我忍不住想去睡沙发，结果你抱着我死活不让我走，还哭的一把鼻涕一把泪的。”

詹及雨什么也不记得，听到周宗贤的话更是半信半疑，语气也没有那么坚决了：“我那是喝醉了。”

“那更说明，你其实也很想我。”腰上重新搭上一只手，周宗贤捧着詹及雨的脸轻柔地吻着他，“戒指我留着，总有一天你会心甘情愿地戴上的。”

詹及雨睁着眼睛，周宗贤卷而密的睫毛就近在咫尺。唇舌厮磨能刺激到多少神经，詹及雨不禁想，怪不得人们需要接吻，在唇瓣相碰的时候交换彼此的温度，感受着对方的舌尖温柔地滑过自己口腔的每一处，于是连心脏都开始跟着融化。

大脑里有一个声音叫嚣着推开周宗贤，可是手却不自觉抓地更紧。

一吻结束，詹及雨微微喘息。周宗贤眼眸深沉如墨，他凑过去亲了一下詹及雨的眼角：“你在想什么？”

“没什么。”詹及雨有些慌乱地转开眼，“我的衣服呢？”

“昨天被撕坏了，你先穿我的吧。”周宗贤从贵妃榻上拿过来一叠衣服。

詹及雨道了声“谢谢”，便开始慢慢穿衣服。周宗贤在一边看了会儿，突然轻笑一声道：“小雨，你知道吗，我最怕你这样。”

詹及雨系扣子的动作顿了一下：“哪样？”

“就总是心事重重，若有所思的样子。因为每当我觉得靠近你一点的时候你都会陷入这种状态，之后就会离我更远。”

詹及雨不置可否。

“既然压抑的这么痛苦，为什么不放过你自己呢？”

“现在是难受了点，但是总比再被你甩一次得好。”詹及雨穿好衣服，周宗贤的衣服对他来说有些大，他把衬衣袖子挽起来，“昨晚的事儿我不记得了，就当没发生吧。”

詹及雨说完就往洗手间走去。周宗贤他的背影，仿佛一道冷硬的墙，好像他怎么努力都跨越不过去。他一屁股坐在床上，手轻轻抚上床单，那上面还残留着詹及雨的体温。戒指一个躺在盒子里，另一只被詹及雨刚才打到了枕头上，各自孤零零的。

心里一阵酸涩，昨晚就在这张床上，对方主动凑上来亲吻他，长腿勾着他的腰等待着他的进入，他们在紧紧拥抱在一起仿佛一个人。当他在詹及雨细细碎碎的呻吟里拼凑出一句“我爱你”的时候，天知道他有多么激动。

可是一觉醒来，詹及雨再次把他阻拦在他的世界之外，眼里除了拒绝再无其他。

周宗贤长长地叹了口气，仿佛要把体内所有的消极情绪全都倾吐出来，好打起精神继续坚持下去。他把戒指仔细收好，拇指摩挲着缎面的盒面。正在这时，一个电话把他从思绪里拉回来。“喂”字才说了一半，周宗贤就被电话另一边Fred从未有过的焦急打断了：“宗贤，你赶紧回京城，公司出事了！” 京城在新年迎来了这个冬天的第一场雪。

元旦假期的第一天，詹及雨一觉睡到了自然醒。他伸了个懒腰，床头的加湿器还在敬业的工作着。詹及雨坐起身，伸出手在白色的雾气前停了停。虽然在京城生活了很多年，但是冬天通了暖气的京城他还是很不习惯。一觉起来免不了喉咙发痒，面皮儿发紧。刚供暖那几天，早上出门前提醒自己要买个加湿器，结果上了一天班回到家，睡觉前才想起来忘了重要的事情。没办法只能接一杯水放在床头。这么下去了将近一周，有一天周宗贤回来的时候手里抱了个加湿器。詹及雨站在他身后，看着他往加湿器里倒了水，然后按开开关跟自己介绍“这个还可以定时关闭”，心里说不感动是假的。

想到周宗贤，詹及雨打开卧室门叫了一声。果然家里又没人了。自从圣诞从S市回来，周宗贤就跟上了发条似的，比以前更加忙碌，晚上自己睡觉后他才回来，早上自己没起前他就已经走了。而且在这几天短暂的碰面里，詹及雨敏感地察觉到了周宗贤的压力。他不知道发生了什么事，也没有人可以问起。

詹及雨给自己简单地下了碗面，端着饭碗靠在窗边看银装素裹的京城。他想到大学的时候有一次和周宗贤去滑雪。他第一次，什么也不会，周宗贤狠狠地嘲笑了他一番，在他发了一通火之后，开始手把手教他，虽然过程很艰难，但是周宗贤教的格外认真。最后自己总算能够独立的滑一段，但是也摔得一身狼狈。周宗贤就站在一边捧着肚子笑，气的他恨不得往他嘴里塞满人造雪。之后，他咽不下这口气，自告奋勇要去挑战最高的滑道，结果到最后刹不住车，直挺挺地撞进周宗贤怀里，两个人在雪里滚完了后半段。后来他才知道，周宗贤趁他不注意拍了很多张他摔倒的糗照，没事儿就拿出来逗他。

詹及雨喝了口汤，五脏六腑瞬间被烫的暖哄哄的。他有时候会想，这也许就是周宗贤喜欢一个人的方式，像一个顽劣的男孩子，调皮地想要搞破坏，但又有着强烈的爱护欲。他有时候觉得这挺可爱的，有时候又真的被对方气的牙痒痒。

轻笑一声，詹及雨干脆在落地窗前坐了下来。互相喜欢，可是他和周宗贤这次，会有个像样的结果么？

吃完饭，大约十点过，保洁公司的阿姨就来了。詹及雨把碗洗干净，随便找了本书在客厅里看，可没一会儿，阿姨有些慌张地从书房里出来，满脸歉意：“詹先生，我不小心把周先生桌子上的相框摔了。”

“嗯？”詹及雨目光落到阿姨手里的相框上。

“虽然没碎，但是裂开了一条缝，我......真对不起，要不我赔给您吧，或者在我工资扣。”

詹及雨摆手：“不用了，不就是个相框嘛，你继续打扫就好了......哎？我看看那个，看能不能补救一下。”

“这......应该不能了吧。”

詹及雨接过相框：“没事儿，你忙去吧。”

“哎，谢谢詹先生了。”

阿姨又进了书房，詹及雨把相框翻过来，看到照片顿时愣在原地。照片是在他爸妈家里拍的，应该是周宗贤去他老家找他的时候，两个人抢盘子里仅剩的一个饺子。这是怎么拍的被谁拍的他完全没有印象，也不知道周宗贤是怎么把照片洗出来的。

他看着照片上两个人没心没肺的笑容，心情跟着复杂起来。

接近中午的时候他给周宗贤打了电话，对方似乎在忙，简单地说了几句就挂了电话。又是一个人的午餐，詹及雨本该习惯了。但是或许是受了那张照片的影响，詹及雨却突然产生了一种，两个人在一起才是应该的的感觉。吃过外卖，詹及雨接到了丁小伟的电话，问他晚上要不要来家里吃饭。詹及雨一个人在家里也孤单，就答应了。下午出发前，他看了眼茶几上的照片，还是过去拆了相框，把照片装进口袋里。

开门的是丁小伟，第一眼就看到詹及雨手里拎着的袋子，乐呵呵地要伸手去拿：“你这孩子，来就来吧，还带什么东西。”

詹及雨把一个盒子递给丁小伟，另一个袋子却收回来：“只有这个盒子，在S市给宝贝们买的巧克力。这个是我的。”

“啊？你这买的什么啊？”丁小伟问。

“买了个相框。”詹及雨一边脱外套一边叫道，“玲玲，熠熠，言言，小雨哥哥来啦！”

楼梯上传来“噔噔噔”的脚步声和孩子们的笑声，詹及雨心情也好了起来。

“行了，菜我都买好了，做饭去吧。”丁小伟把巧克力分给孩子们。

詹及雨无语了一下：“明明是请我来做客，丁叔不会是因为周谨行不在家找我来做饭的吧。”

“你看你说的这话，你丁叔怕你一个人在京城太寂寞了嘛。”说到这里，他跟着詹及雨进了厨房，“哎，那个周宗贤现在还缠着你吗？”

“我们现在住在一起。”詹及雨打开冰箱门。

丁小伟声音立刻抬高了一个八度：“什么？！你们同居了？你们复合了吗？”

詹及雨颇为无奈：“没有......周宗贤非要我和他一起住。”

丁小伟愣了一下：“他让你住你就住？”

“我只是觉得，有那么多事儿要忙，分时间分精力出来跟他斗，多心累。”詹及雨拿出冷藏室的鸡翅。

“那你也不能......”丁小伟皱眉，“是不是他逼你的，如果是我跟谨行......”

“丁叔，周谨行是你的爱人，但其实跟我没什么关系，他没义务帮我。”詹及雨叹口气，“我和周宗贤的事情你们别管了行吗？”

“......”丁小伟看着詹及雨开始认真切菜，心里有些难受，“小詹，你这么下去不行啊，你要被他缠一辈子吗？”

“周宗贤早晚有一天会结婚的，也会腻歪我，别想得那么远。”詹及雨道，“丁叔，你别光站着啊，帮我洗菜。”

丁小伟靠过去：“那你心里不难受？”

“还好吧，反正都习惯了。而且，换个角度想......”詹及雨半开玩笑道，“如果他缠我一辈子，是不是说他是真的挺喜欢我的。”

“哈？”丁小伟不懂詹及雨的逻辑。

“就是他缠着我一辈子了，那我们不就这么一辈子走过来了？想想不觉得有点.....小浪漫？......哎哟，丁叔我都多大了你怎么还打我脑袋？”詹及雨捂着后脑勺。

丁小伟“哼”了一声：“多大你也是个小孩。哎，真不知道你这瞎乐观的劲儿怎么来的。难道是帝国主义的风格？”

詹及雨大笑两声：“丁叔你说什么呢。”

他只是想开了而已。

周谨行回来的时候，詹及雨正和孩子们在厨房里洗草莓。听到声音，詹及雨还惊讶了一下，周谨行居然回来的这么早。紧接着，两个人的对话就传了过来。

詹及雨本来没打算听，但是捕捉到“宗贤”两个字的时候，他朝着几个孩子比了个“嘘”的手势。

“你还没吃饭？”这是丁小伟。

“对啊，宗贤有点事，我和他一直谈了一个下午。”

“额......那我给你做点？”

“不用了，有剩的吗？”

“没了啊，今天小詹来了，你等会儿啊。”

“小詹？他在？”

詹及雨想周宗贤果然是出什么事了吧？

“小雨哥哥，吃草莓。”

詹及雨回神，低头接下来玲玲递过来的草莓。丁小伟走进厨房：“小詹啊，草莓洗好了吗？”

“啊，哦好了，丁哥要吃吗？”

“你们去客厅玩吧，我给谨行做点吃的。”

詹及雨点点头，和孩子们抱着草莓去了客厅。周谨行还坐在沙发上用手机回消息，听到周畅言叫“爸爸”才回过头。他揉了揉小孩的头发，然后看向詹及雨：“你好啊小詹。”

“哦，周总好。”詹及雨本来见到周谨行就觉得浑身不舒服，想到前不久发生的事情，就更加尴尬。

“怎么今天有时间过来了，丁哥还跟我抱怨说小詹有了工作就把他这个丁叔忘了呢。”周谨行半开玩笑道。

“啊......元旦放假嘛。”詹及雨看着桌子上的草莓，喉结滚了下，“周总，宗贤是不是出什么事儿了？”

周谨行刚想开口，他放在茶几上的手机屏幕亮起来。他一边拿过手机一边笑：“怎么，你在乎宗贤出没出事儿？”

“我就问问，毕竟他.....”

“毕竟他是为了你才决定出去创业的？”周谨行回完消息，手机就被周畅言抢去了。

“这都是他自己的选择。”詹及雨手握紧。他从不觉得自己欠周宗贤什么，虽然嘴上说是周宗贤自己的事情，但是对方为了他放弃继承人和家业去冒险却是事实，每当从别人口中说出来，他总有种在被一种无形的力量狠狠地积压了一下的感觉。

周畅言的小手熟练的解开周谨行的手机密码，然后和熠熠一起玩起了手机上的游戏。周谨行看了詹及雨一秒，道：“你既然这么想那你心虚什么？没人怪你。我更没立场。”

“......”

周谨行沉吟了一下，道：“你回国以后，宗贤做过的事情我基本都知道。虽然我不算一个称职的兄长，我们也没什么所谓的‘从小一起长大’的亲情，但是自打我认识他那天起到现在，快十年了吧，从没见他这么执着于一件事情。当时帮他爸打压我爸的时候都没这么......”

“......”

次是真的想和你在一起，连我都能感觉到他的决心，我不信你对他的所作所为能够一直无动于衷。”

詹及雨苦笑一下。他怎么可能无动于衷，他的心又不是铁打的。

“爸爸，小叔打电话来了。”周畅言把手机递给周谨行。

詹及雨视线集中到那部手机上。周谨行接过手机站起身，正好丁小伟出来叫周谨行去吃饭。周谨行想了想，说：“宗贤自己注册公司的事情你知道吧？前几天不知道为什么有几个股东突然撤资，中间很多环节很复杂而且疑点重重，简单跟你说，就是宗贤如果过不去这个坎儿，公司没了事小，他暗自把他父亲的股份卖出去的事情就会暴露。到时候他不仅身无分文，连带着我二叔的家里都可能会破产。毕竟二叔现在手里的股份少得可怜，他在董事会根本没有话语权了。”

詹及雨听完周谨行的话，疑惑：“疑点重重是什么意思？有人害宗贤？”

“产品上市前撤资，上市后撤资都很常见，但是，刚一轮上市后就开始大规模撤资，不惜违约，你觉得是为什么？”

“那违约没有违约金吗？”

“那就要打官司，等到违约金拿到手，不知道猴年马月了。”周谨行顿了顿，“现在我家里还不知道这件事。如果知道了，我这么说吧，宗贤这么做是违法的，是损害了宏运所有股东的利益，其他股东想要去告宗贤，宗贤去坐牢也有可能。小詹，宗贤正在为了你们努力，你自己.....想好吧。”

詹及雨回到家的时候家里客厅灯大亮着，周宗贤正在打电话，声音低沉，语气里压抑着怒气。詹及雨悄悄靠过去，在马上碰到周宗贤的时候听到他的一句话，立刻僵住了。

“崔颢你这么做，就不怕我告诉你家里？”

崔颢。詹及雨想到那天崔颢离开时浑身修罗一样的气息。

“你耍耍小手段，录音、告状，我都不跟你计较。但你现在知道自己在做什么吗？”

对方说了什么詹及雨没听清，周宗贤只是嘲讽地笑出声：“我告诉你，你整不死我。而且，就算你整死我，我也不会多看你一眼。你把我拉下马，我豁出去下半辈子在监狱里，也会把你家拉下水。”

电话里崔颢又说了句什么。周宗贤突然五官变得凶狠狰狞，他甩手把手机摔倒了地上。重重的一声，詹及雨眼圈就红了。

周宗贤回过头，狼狈的表情还来不及整理。

“你回来了？我以为你会在丁小伟家住。”

“是不是出事了。”

周宗贤坐到沙发上，往嘴里塞了根烟，拿打火机点燃：“没什么，崔颢个傻逼。”

詹及雨张了张口，他不懂那些商业的事情，此时也不知道该如何安慰。叹了口气，把买好的相框放到茶几上。

周宗贤的注意力被吸引了过去，他用指尖夹着烟，然后去拆包装袋：“这什么？给我的礼物？”

“不是，今天阿姨打扫卫生把你的相框摔坏了，我去买了一个。”

“相框？哪个？”

“你书房的吧。”詹及雨把照片从袋子里拿出来放到茶几上。

然后两个人都沉默了。

詹及雨很讨厌这个时候，总是如此被动地不时地被提醒那些曾经美好的回忆。如今只有他自己清楚，他舍不得那些，也不想那些只存在于过去。周宗贤这个人给他的一切，不管是温柔还是痛苦，他都想要。

因为来自最爱的人，所以哪怕黑暗，也会让人不舍抛却。

“这张是你姐姐拍的。我觉得.....我觉得挺好看就找她要过来了。”周宗贤把烟掐灭，仔细地把照片放进詹及雨新买的相框里。

“你真的没事么？”

“嗯？”周宗贤把照片摆的远了些，像是在欣赏一件价值连城的宝物，“没事，公司没了还有家里人养着我嘛。”

詹及雨想起周谨行的话，问他：“你确定吗？”

“不然呢？你养我吗？”周宗贤转过头挑挑眉，露出一个英俊邪气的笑容。

詹及雨摸了摸鼻尖：“那什么，我去睡觉了。”

周宗贤看他脸红的样子，笑倒在沙发上：“哈哈哈哈，我开个玩笑啊，你不用这么紧张吧。”

詹及雨瞪了他一眼：“就知道你开玩笑，才不想搭理你。”

周宗贤下巴搁在沙发靠背上，好整以暇地看着詹及雨，狭长的眼睛里在客厅的灯光下有微弱的亮光：“小雨，这次我玩脱了的话，真的会变成一个穷光蛋。”

詹及雨看向他。

周宗贤无辜地开始班起手指数：“我不会有钱，不会有车，不会有房，然后呢，也不会有什么......男男女女往我身上贴了，曾经的一些所谓的朋友估计会走一大半，唉，可能连媳妇都娶不起了。”

“哦，你想说什么？”

“你要是再不要我我就太可怜了吧。”

詹及雨眼里闪过一丝寒光：“你不会为了......故意的吧？”

“故意什么？”

“故意破产。”

周宗贤脸上露出不可思议的表情：“我是多有自虐倾向。何况，就算我破产，你也不见得会要我吧。”

詹及雨心里一痛。

周宗贤从沙发上站起身，没有了刚才玩世不恭的样子：“我曾经以为，只要你喜欢我总会原谅我的，看来是我把事情想的太简单了。不说这些了，你早点休息吧。”

詹及雨觉得自己的智商又不够用了。自从那天晚上和周宗贤谈过之后，他承认他心软了。但是在他发现自己心软的同时，大脑里又开始警铃大作。先是周谨行，又是周宗贤，这会不会是周宗贤的另一种手段。

可是......周宗贤好像真的很疲惫。而且，元旦那天之后周宗贤也没有再提过两个人复合的事情，詹及雨忍不住想，会不会周宗贤也知道两个人不可能了，所以放弃了？那自己是不是很快可以搬走了？

自己马上就可以解脱了？

但是为什么却一点也没有解脱的感觉呢？

他离开了，周宗贤一个人要怎么办？

眼看离着春运越来越近，家里人也在催促着他赶紧买好回家的机票。下拉着订票页面，他还记得周宗贤说要和他一起回去过年，这还做数吗？

手机屏幕被他按开，又按灭，反复几次，下一秒手机屏幕自己亮了起来。詹及雨吓了一跳，看到来电人，居然是崔颢。第一反应是挂掉，崔颢找他准没什么好事，但是想到周宗贤，还是不安。

“喂？”

“你好啊小雨。”仍旧是绅士温柔的语气，詹及雨已经想到了电话另一边对方笑眯眯的样子。

笑面虎。詹及雨骂了一句，道：“崔少爷有事吗？”

“遇到点麻烦，有个不情之请。”

詹及雨冷笑：“话直说有。”

“我希望你能换个工作。”

“我哪里碍着你了？”

“我希望你能辞职回武汉，别再回来了。”

“我凭什么......”

“我们都不想看宗贤坐牢，你说呢？”

“我不懂你们那些，但是我早八百年就跟你们没关系了，我不会和周宗贤和好，我也不想牵扯进你们之间那些狗屁事儿里。”詹及雨浑身发毛，他低吼道，“你们能不能放过我！”

“詹及雨，你还喜欢宗贤吧。”

詹及雨不说话。

“我知道你，你太容易心软了，我以前好好劝你你不听，非要回头往枪口上撞。辞职，宗贤坐牢，你选一个吧。”崔颢的声音也没了以往的风度。

詹及雨咬牙：“崔颢，你不是喜欢周宗贤吗？你这就叫喜欢？”

“我得不到的东西，我也不会让别人得到，尤其是你，詹及雨。”崔颢的语气微微激动，“你算什么，不过就是个宗贤无聊找来的床伴。宗贤为了你不惜和整个家族为敌，被别人戳脊梁骨，被别人当成笑柄。跟你在一起，根本就是害了他！”

“你少他妈自以为是了。你真以为你了解周宗贤吗？”詹及雨用力地锤了一下桌子，崔颢的每一句话都让他冒火，“你知道周宗贤真正想要什么吗？我有时候真的觉得你们这些人挺可悲的，口口声声说喜欢，其实喜欢的从来只有自己，你们哪怕有一秒真正为别人考虑过么？我实话告诉你吧，我是想摆脱周宗贤，老早就想摆脱了。辞职的事情，我会考虑，你他妈以后少来烦我。还有，周宗贤就算去坐牢，也跟我半点关系都没有！”

詹及雨挂了电话一脚揣上办公椅。带着滑轮的办公椅飞速退到一边狠狠地撞到墙上，发出一声骇人的巨响。他用力扯了几下领带，靠到办公桌旁稳定了下情绪。电脑页面重新刷新，他想买的航班机票只剩了个位数。

太阳躲进一片厚厚的铅灰色云里。

詹及雨睫毛微颤，眼里有意味不明的光闪烁着。

周宗贤在二月初飞了一趟深圳。詹及雨趁着他不在京城的时间，利落交了辞职信，便提前进入了休假状态。正好赶上陆铭和Vivian旅行到国内，他陪着两人在京城逛了几天。陆铭听说詹及雨要从周宗贤家里搬出来，年后就要找房子，便主动说自己在京城有套房子，就是面积小了点。詹及雨觉得不错，他自己一个人也不需要多大的房子，只要住起来上班方便就行。当天下午，詹及雨就把自己在周宗贤家里的东西搬到了陆铭的房子里。

“可是，你不回老家了？”Vivian问詹及雨。

“我答应姓崔的我会辞职，我又没说我会回老家。”詹及雨把一个箱子放到地上，拍了拍手，“我努力了这么多年，没道理还要回老家。”

一天后，詹及雨跟陆铭和Vivian约好了在武汉见面的时间，便坐飞机回家了。在德国的这几年他都没有在春节的时候回来过。这次过节，很多许久未见的亲戚见到他第一反应都是嘴巴惊讶的能塞进去一个鸭蛋。

招待亲朋的酒席上，詹及雨跟长辈们一一敬酒，长辈们问起他在国外的事情他也耐心的回答，还讲了很多国外的趣事，在场的长辈们都连连夸赞詹及雨越来越成熟了，七大姑八大姨便围着詹及雨一边“小雨越来越有男人味了”一边“在京城有没有女朋友啊？”“打算什么时候结婚啊”诸如此类的问题全部劈头盖脸地抛了出来。

詹及雨当然知道这些阿姨们打的什么主意，只能婉言拒绝，说自己打算先在京城打拼事业。旁边一直自豪地听着的詹妈妈不开心了，打岔道：“打拼事业，什么时候才能打拼到头啊。你现在结婚刚合适，结了婚就没有后顾之忧了，也就可以专心事业了啊。”

“有了孩子，没准你工作起来更有动力呢。”另一个阿姨点头。

詹及雨失笑，可他自己喜欢男人啊。

关于结婚的话题，他当时只当是长辈们酒桌上的无聊八卦，可没想到第二天，詹妈妈就拿了张照片在他面前：“这姑娘怎么样？”

詹及雨看了眼照片：“挺好看的。”五官秀气，气质清纯，长辈喜欢的类型。

“那你有空去跟人家见见。”

“哦，多大了。”詹及雨正在刷手机，回答的有些心不在焉。

“24了，刚参加工作，也是在京城。”

“什么工作啊？”

“公务员。”

詹及雨目光就没离开过手机：“妈，24岁，长得这么好看，工作也不错，还单身？不会吧......”

手机被詹妈妈一把夺过：“人家女孩子有过一个男朋友，刚分手不久。”

“哦，那您儿子也太惨了吧。没准人家就想找个炮灰忘了前任呢。”詹及雨托着下巴。

“嘿，总之你见不见吧。”

“不想见。”詹及雨往沙发另一侧上挪了挪。

詹妈妈“啪”地一下把照片拍在詹及雨身上：“必须去！我都答应人家秀梅了。”

詹及雨欲哭无泪：“秀梅又是谁啊？”

“这姑娘的妈妈。”

“哦，您的麻友？”詹及雨揉了下鼻尖，“妈，我在京城可是没房没车，你跟人家说明白了没有。”

詹妈妈立刻瞪起眼睛。

“哎呀，我就说嘛，你肯定在外面瞎吹我。不然这么好的姑娘哪能看上我呢。”詹及雨站起身，“放心吧妈，铁定没戏，至于浪费时间吗？”

“你去不去？”詹妈妈嘴唇抖了抖，还是说。

“不去了吧。”詹及雨笑得一脸殷勤。

“你去不去！”詹妈妈突然脸色发白，右手捂住胸口，“你要气死我，我的心脏......哎......”

詹及雨吓了一跳，詹妈妈以前在他面前晕过去的那次经历让他现在还有心理阴影。

“我去还不行吗，你别激动。”詹及雨赶紧给詹妈妈顺气。

詹妈妈脸色这才好了些，把照片反过来：“这是那姑娘的手机号，你们可以先聊聊。”

詹及雨：“......妈，那你把我手机给我吧。”

詹妈妈达成目的，把攥在手里的手机递过去。手机刚到詹及雨手里，就响了起来。詹妈妈一眼就看到了屏幕上硕大的“周宗贤”三个字：“哎？小周同学？”

“嗯......啊，我去接个电话。”

詹及雨快速回到房间，把门关好，才滑开了接听键。一时间周宗贤愤怒的声音就在耳边炸开。詹及雨不由得把手机拿远了些。

“詹、及、雨！”

詹及雨把手里小姑娘的照片扔到桌子上，然后坐在桌前：“有事吗？”

“你辞职为什么不告诉我？”

詹及雨轻飘飘地笑了一下：“我以为我做什么我的boss都会告诉你呢。你现在才知道我也觉得稀奇。”

电话另一边狠狠地喘息了一下，似乎是在压抑怒火：“你最好给我一个合理的解释。”

“合理的解释就是，我妈给我打电话哭着说她想我，我考虑了一下，觉得回武汉工作挺好的，没那么大压力。”詹及雨停顿了一下，补充道，“还能摆脱你。”

周宗贤：“你觉得你逃到武汉就万事大吉了？”

“不是逃，只是我的选择。”詹及雨道，“宗贤，见好就收吧。咱们就这样了，行吗？”

“你什么意思？”

“你没必要为了我把自己的前程搭进去。”

“谁跟你说了什么？”电话另一端传来一声巨响，“是有人逼你了？崔颢？”

“......”

周宗贤语气里满是无奈：“你傻逼吗？对方威胁你你就放弃了？就算不为了我，你难道就舍得你的......”

“我没有放弃。我只是累了。”詹及雨轻叹一声，“咱们本来就不是一个世界的人，大学那段，是，或许你也对我认真过。但是过了就是过了，缘分就是这么操蛋的东西。咱们都好好过自己的日子，不好吗？”

电话另一边被巨大的静默笼罩着。詹及雨握着手机，目光移到桌上的照片上：“而且，我妈给我安排了相亲。我打算去看看。”

“你相亲？别逗了。”

“我从一开始没有交往过女孩子，我打算试试，毕竟这才是正路不是吗？”

“......詹及雨，你是在报复我吗？”

“......”

对方声音里竟然带了些哽咽：“报复我三年前自作主张。”

“没有，我现在有些理解你当时的做法了。”詹及雨陷入回忆，“三年前你甩了我的时候，我没有纠缠你，现在希望你也能别再纠缠我......”

詹及雨还没说完，周宗贤就直接挂了电话。听着电话另一边的忙音，詹及雨眼神暗了暗，平静地关了手机。

周宗贤自那天通话之后再也没有联系过詹及雨。起初几天詹及雨还不太习惯，后来忙起来过年的事情，也便没精力想那么多了。大年三十，詹及雨起了个大早帮着詹妈妈准备食材。接近中午两个哥哥来了之后，家里才有了热闹的过年气氛。侄子侄女喊着要贴春联，詹及雨就自告奋勇接下了带孩子的任务。

“叔叔，再往左一点。”小孩子仰着头指挥着。

“这样？”詹及雨把福字朝左边挪了一点。

“不对不对，往上。”

“你们两个叔叔到底听谁的呀？”詹及雨转过身，余光撇到一个身影，表情立刻僵住了。

“叔叔？”小侄女喊了一句。

“乖，你们先进去，叔叔等一下叫你们出来。”詹及雨摸了摸侄子侄女的头，“听话。”

等到孩子们进了屋，詹及雨才说：“你怎么来了。”

周宗贤一直站在楼梯拐角，此时一边踏上台阶一边道：“我说过要陪你回老家的。”

詹及雨把春联卷好，坐在最上面一层台阶上打量周宗贤。他突然觉得有些可笑，三年前他亦步亦趋地跟在周宗贤身后，对方的一个眼神、一句话都会让自己琢磨上半天，可如今，小心翼翼地那个变成了周宗贤。他能看得出周宗贤眼里的执念，对方的坚持也让他动容，可是，如果最根本的矛盾无法解决，他和周宗贤永远跌跌撞撞，最后免不了重蹈覆辙。

毕竟相爱太简单，相守，却是一件需要天时地利人和的事情。

周宗贤两手空空，跟四年前擅自来他家找他一样。詹及雨看着他疲惫的脸色，还是狠不下心再说什么冷漠的话。

“你家里呢？”

周宗贤无所谓的语气：“我跟家里人说了，你不用管。”

“不想让你进去。”詹及雨道。

“那我就当着你们家人的面帮你出柜。”对方毫不客气道。

詹及雨站起身：“进来吧，但是不许胡闹。”

周宗贤眼睛亮起来：“好，我一定听话！”那样子就差伸出三根手指对天发誓了。

詹及雨打开家门：“爸妈！”

周宗贤三步并两步迈上台阶，紧跟着詹及雨进了屋。小侄女看过来，好奇道：“这个叔叔是谁啊？”

詹妈妈从厨房出来，看到周宗贤满脸惊喜的表情：“哎？这不是小周同学嘛？”

周宗贤颔首：“阿姨过年好，又打扰您了。”

“怎么大年三十的过来了？父母没在吗？”

“我跟我爸妈吵架了，就离家出走了。”周宗贤跟着詹及雨坐到沙发上，从口袋里拿出一个银行卡大小的红包，放到茶几上，“阿姨，这是你们楼下商场的储值卡，我来的急，也不知道该买点什么好。”

詹及雨扣住周宗贤的手：“你干嘛？”

“这是给叔叔阿姨的。”说完周宗贤看向詹妈妈，“阿姨就别拒绝了，这是我的一点心意。”

詹妈妈有些无措，看了詹及雨一眼，道：“小周啊，叔叔阿姨什么也不缺。你跟小雨这么多年的交情了，就别客气了，啊。你饿了吧？马上就开饭了，你和小雨先聊着。”

詹及雨在詹妈妈离开客厅之后，立刻把周宗贤从沙发上拉进了卧室，还顺手把门锁了。周宗贤注意到他的动作，笑的没心没肺：“怎么，要强暴我吗？看在是你的份上，我就勉为其难吧。”

“滚你的！”詹及雨把卡扔到床上，“你什么毛病？”

“大过年的我空着手来看岳母，也太不懂事了吧。”

詹及雨不理他的油腔滑调，一屁股坐到周宗贤身边，“你离家出走是怎么回事？”

“哦，就是我跟我家里出柜了，我爸火冒三丈，然后我就逃了。”周宗贤语气平淡地好想在说一件和自己完全无关的事情。

詹及雨惊愕地瞪大了眼：“你！”

“嗯，崔颢老拿这件事情要挟我，烦透了。”周宗贤脱掉外套，“现在他也没什么可以威胁我的地方了。”

詹及雨“噌”地站起身，恨不得给周宗贤一巴掌：“你疯了？崔颢手里有可以让你坐牢的证据。”

周宗贤脸色瞬间黑下来，他眯起眼睛，目光凌厉：“果然是因为这个。”

詹及雨语塞。

“因为我你答应崔颢辞职回武汉，是吗？”周宗贤站起身，在詹及雨发愣的时候把人抱进怀里，“明明说什么就这样吧，却还是为我着想，詹及雨，我说你什么好呢？”

见怀里的人不说话，周宗贤侧头吻了一下詹及雨的耳廓：“你对我这么好，我要怎么放手。”

詹及雨下巴搁在周宗贤肩膀上，他想了想，环住周宗贤的腰：“可是崔颢说你公司很危险，周谨行也说你可能会去坐牢。你犯法了你知道吗？”

“你应该相信我。”

“怎么相信你，看着你每天喝酒到半夜起来满房间找胃药？看着你每天顶着黑眼圈早出晚归？看着你每天如履薄冰对那些人赔笑脸？”

周宗贤心里暖哄哄的，他看着詹及雨认真的脸庞，说：“起步的时候累些难免。你以为当初我爷爷创建宏运的时候就容易了么？我爷爷能做到的事情，我也能做到。”

“可你爷爷那个时代和我们现在能比吗？”

“你别管了，乖乖回去上班。”周宗贤揉了揉詹及雨的头发。

“不。你这样会让我更加不安心。崔颢能威胁我第一次就能找我第二次。”詹及雨义正言辞。

“他不会了。他手里有我的把柄，我难道手里就没他的把柄吗？”周宗贤语气冰冷下来，“他非要撕破脸，我就跟他斗到底。”

“不行。”詹及雨后退一步，“你现在处境太危险了，你就算请了神仙来帮你我也不会跟你回去。”

“谁跟你说我处境危险了？”

“你二哥啊！”詹及雨觑牢对面的人，“说你被人坑了，说你要破产了。”

“你别听他瞎说，没有的事。”周宗贤赶紧解释，“他们是要坑我，但是被我发现了。我早就留了后手......”

周宗贤在詹及雨意味深长的眼神里声音越来越弱。他脑子空白了一下，回过神来之后什么声音也发不出。

“哦，看来真的没那么危险。”詹及雨冷笑一声，坐到写字台前的椅子上，抱着双臂打量着周宗贤，刚刚房间里温暖的气氛瞬间消散。

周宗贤张了张口，无数个疑问在喉咙边转了个圈，最后成了一声嗤笑。“你骗我？”

詹及雨冷冷地看着他不语。

“你辞职是假的。你根本没打算回武汉。”全部是陈述的语气。

“辞职是真的，不然你也不会相信。但我确实没打算回武汉。”詹及雨回答。

周宗贤按了按额头：“我说你怎么突然对我这么好。”

詹及雨觑起眼，不温不火地说：“你说要和好，可是却还是跟我说谎。我那天问过你你是不是假装的，你跟我说了什么？我是不相信你，你们周家人浑身上下都是心眼。我只需要一句实话，你到底怎么想的，还有......你出柜也是假的吧？”

“不......”

“其实你还是不明白我们之间的问题是什么。你就算把那些三十六计都用遍了，也不会有什么效果。”詹及雨指了指自己的胸口，“我的感情就在这儿，一直没变过。但是现在的你还不配我给。”

周宗贤咬住嘴唇，那是一种从身体最深处传来的痛，迅速地传遍了他的每一个神经末梢。正待他要说什么，卧室的门突然被粗暴的砸了两下。

詹及雨吓了一跳，赶忙跑上去开门。他眼前一花，站在门口的是几个穿着制服大衣的警察。打头的男人威严地看了他一眼，随后目光越过他落到周宗贤身上。

詹及雨心脏重重一沉。

“周宗贤先生，我是京城公安局刑侦总队的许良，现在怀疑你非法集资，这是逮捕证，麻烦你跟我们回一趟京城吧。”  
詹及雨觉得，周宗贤真的是他生命里的一个克星，不，克星已经不准确了，奇葩。和周宗贤认识的六七年里，他经历的仿佛比他一生能经历的都要跌宕精彩。比如此时，他从没有想过自己有一天会在大年初一的早晨，坐飞机从老家赶到京城，还是京城公安局。

周谨行、Fred还有一个律师正在和一个看上去头衔不小的警察交谈。詹及雨捧着杯热气腾腾的咖啡在走廊长椅上坐着，一宿未合眼，困倦已经让他无法思考。他从没觉得京城的冬天居然会这么冷。

警察跟周谨行握手以后就离开了。詹及雨看到他们立刻从长椅上弹了起来，脱口而出：“为什么不把他保释出去？”

周谨行看着詹及雨：“先回去。”

“我想见他。”詹及雨瞪着布满血丝的眼睛，“我们话还没说完。”

Fred拍了下他的肩膀：“这件事情我们先回家再说。保释宗贤不是我们不想，是周总不让。”

“什么周总？”詹及雨问出口才反应过来，Fred口中的周总是周宗贤的父亲。

Fred看了眼审讯室的方向，然后对詹及雨说：“总之你先回去休息吧，你这个样子，下一秒在我眼前晕过去我都不惊讶。”

周谨行把律师送走，对詹及雨说：“你先跟我回去，丁哥一直很担心你。”

“你们是不是又在骗我？”詹及雨死死盯着周谨行的眼睛，希望能从他眼神里读出些什么讯息，他到现在还不相信周宗贤居然会被警察带走。当明晃晃的手铐拷在周宗贤手腕上的时候，他差点就冲上去揪住周宗贤的衣领去质问他，是不是又再耍他。

他宁可周宗贤在耍他。

詹及雨从小到大都是个乖宝宝，连叛逆期的时候也没有做过什么出格的事情。“犯法”从来都是新闻里才会出现的字眼，遥不可及。在他的概念里，进了监狱就等于你这一辈子就完了。这种事情落到周宗贤身上，詹及雨想也不敢想。

周谨行眼眸平静：“我承认，最初宗贤故意用了苦肉计，我当时对你说的那些话，虽然都是真的，但也隐瞒了部分事实。宗贤想要自立门户，我们都劝过他。因为他一没经验二没人脉，他认识的人、手里有的资金全都是宏运给他的。当时做了评估，一方面他想要宏运的投资，另一方面他不希望失去董事长的位置，所以他把他手里的股份变现，这件事情他让我帮他瞒着二叔，因为他想要给他爸一个制约，也想给他爸妈一个保证。他想告诉二叔没有家族他照样可以养活他们，但是他也要跟你在一起。其实一切都挺顺利的，宗贤眼光很好，直到崔颢派来的人插一脚我们都还是觉得一切都在掌控之中。只不过我们都错估了崔颢的动机。”

“崔颢？崔颢不就是想要周宗贤和我分开？”詹及雨问。

“你看，我们都是这么觉得。”Fred把手插进大衣口袋里，“你和宗贤刚在一起的时候，崔颢割腕的事情你知道吗？”

詹及雨愣了下，旋即点点头。

“当时崔哲已经查到你和他弟弟有点关系了，虽然不太清楚你们的关系是怎样的。我不知道宗贤后来跟崔颢说了什么，总之崔颢跟我和孙文说，他不会把你的事情告诉他哥哥。”

詹及雨立刻想到了崔颢发给他的录音。

“可事实是，崔哲后来全都知道了，包括你回国。他也自然知道宗贤要自己创业的事情。宗贤想在股份上动手脚，他就想要在宗贤动手脚的时候钻空子，吞掉宏运的一部分股份。”Fred道，“他打的好算盘，这完全是一笔稳赚不赔的买卖。他赢了，可以控股宏运，输了，顶多什么也赚不到罢了。”

“可是崔颢不是喜欢宗贤吗？”詹及雨想到那么一个外人眼里风度翩翩的贵公子在他面前因为周宗贤歇斯底里的样子。

Fred没说话，只是长长地叹了口气。

周谨行茶色的眼睛闪过一丝柔光：“你知道我为什么放不下丁哥么？”

詹及雨摇头。

“因为只有丁哥是真心对我好，在我什么都不是，身无分文的时候，哪怕他也并不宽裕，还是愿意照顾我。只有在他面前我才是最真实的。”周谨行陷入回忆，精致的脸上覆着一层柔和，“所以我当时就想，这么好的人，我怎么能放开他呢？我愿意帮宗贤，是因为我感同身受。他或许骗过你，但是他真的爱你。人就活一辈子，不过几十年，等你老了再回想现在，你会不会后悔当初没有和他在一起。”

周谨行所说的每一个字都重重敲击着詹及雨的心脏。你问他后悔吗？他已经后悔了。在他知道周宗贤为了他去铤而走险之后，他一次次拒绝了解他的状况，不放过一丝细节想要证明周宗贤其实并没有那么艰难，他依然潇洒自如、游刃有余。他想如此来逃避他和周宗贤未来会遇到的磕绊。当周宗贤斩断了一切后路的时候，他便害怕了。他害怕自己受伤，更害怕周宗贤受伤。

“我知道你离开京城的那几天，崔颢和宗贤见过一次，估计是谈判失败吧。”Fred接话，“这件事情就被崔颢直接捅到了周夫人那里。周夫人心思很单纯，被崔颢利用，当天晚上就闹了。宗贤顺势承认了自己创业的事情，并且出柜了。”

詹及雨瞳孔骤缩，周宗贤说他出柜是真的？他握紧了风衣一角：“那这次要怎么办？”

“我们还在想办法，明天我会和崔哲见个面。你也有个心理准备吧，我觉得按照二叔的性子，可能会想见你。”周谨行说话间，一辆黑色的宾利在他们面前停下，司机从车上下来，朝他们鞠了一躬。

Fred拉开车门：“上车吧。”

詹及雨脸颊被干冷的寒风吹的生疼。他揉了揉干涩的眼角：“我还是想见他，他一个人在里面会不会害怕？”

“你能陪他一起吗？”Fred笑笑道，“明天吧，可以让你以律师的身份去看他一下。你们好好聊聊。你也给他个答案吧。”

詹及雨跟着周谨行回到家里，两地奔波再加睡眠不足让他一连睡了十多个小时。再醒来的时候已经是晚上十点。他给家里人打了个电话报平安，他知道自己家人都被昨天的阵仗吓坏了。他哥哥甚至还问他是不是在京城认识了不干不净的朋友。詹及雨只是跟詹妈妈说周宗贤和他爸爸斗气，詹妈妈听后还感叹道：“我以为小周家里条件不错，原来他家里这么复杂啊。那小周不会有事吧？”

“没事，他爸还能真让他去坐牢啊？”詹及雨苦笑着安慰着詹妈妈。

“哎哟，这有钱人真是搞不懂。”詹妈妈呼了口气，“自己孩子再怎么闹腾，也是自己的孩子啊。”

詹及雨鼻头涌上一股酸涩：“妈，我如果将来做错了什么事情，你会原谅我吗？”

“你永远是妈妈的宝贝，妈妈怎么会不原谅你呢？”詹妈妈顿住，“你不会做什么了吧？小雨，你可别吓唬妈妈呀。”

“没有。”詹及雨吸了下鼻子，“别胡思乱想。”

“那你什么时候回来？”

“啊？什么？”

“今天你秀梅阿姨带着女儿来咱家里了，你不在，我说你过几天回来。你什么时候见一见她女儿啊？或者你觉得在京城见面比较方便？......小雨？怎么不说话了？”

詹及雨闭着眼睛，温暖的空气覆盖着他的每一个毛孔，房间里一片安静，静到詹及雨可以清晰地听到自己的每一次心跳。良久，再睁开眼睛，已经满是坚定：“妈，我不会结婚的。”

“什么？”詹妈妈没听懂。

“我喜欢男人。我喜欢周宗贤。”

总算说出来了。詹及雨听着手机另一边的杂音，接着电话突兀的被挂断。他把手机扔到一边，看着窗外浓深的夜色，突然思维一阵恍惚。七年前的他还在为自己的性向而迷茫胆怯，还默默地羡慕着丁小伟和周谨行。他曾经以为自己会做一个平庸的小城管做一辈子，然后听家里的安排结婚生子，过一个普通安定的生活。他从没想过有一天，自己会遇到周宗贤这样的人，并且他还会成为自己生命里无法割舍的羁绊。

周宗贤给了他一段刻骨铭心的感情，他无法想象自己再如何去与他人迁就。他和周宗贤的那份“天时地利人和”或许永远等不到，但却可以靠他们自己去争取。也许周宗贤比他更早明白了这个道理。

第二天詹及雨跟着Fred去了公安局。昨天的警察还在，Fred跟他说了几句，另一个年轻点的警官就过来要带着詹及雨去审讯室。

隔着一块单面玻璃，詹及雨看到周宗贤坐在空旷的审讯室里，一只手拷在桌前，另一只手一直在揉着自己的太阳穴。詹及雨知道，周宗贤睡不好的时候就会这样。年轻警官打开了空调，暖气逐渐充斥了整个空间。

“詹先生，我在外面，有什么事情可以喊我。”说罢就开门离开了。

詹及雨推开里间的门，拉开周宗贤对面的椅子坐下，对方才睁开眼看过来。詹及雨才发现周宗贤面前放着一杯还冒着热气的纸杯。

“说是律师，居然是詹律师啊。”

詹及雨看到对方眼里的血丝，又看到周宗贤左手腕上的手铐，喉头发紧得厉害。

周宗贤循着詹及雨的目光看过去，柔声道：“我没事。”

“还骗我？”詹及雨语气生硬。

“我不知道我二哥跟你说了什么，但你别担心，我真的不会有事。”周宗贤说着站起来，俯下身，“你看，他们就是象征性的拷一下我，我在这里一点委屈都没受。我还能摸到你。”

温热的手覆在额前，周宗贤揉了揉詹及雨的刘海。

“我还没追到你呢。”周宗贤语气里满是笑意，“你能来看我我很开心。”

詹及雨握住周宗贤的右手，轻轻贴住自己的脸颊：“周宗贤，你跟我说实话吧行吗？”

周宗贤用拇指近乎贪婪地描摹着詹及雨的五官，终于在对上詹及雨那双湿亮的眼睛的时候，胸口仿佛被人重重一击：“我爱你，我以前对你说过谎，但是这三个字，是真的。我真的很爱你。我想，我其实三年前就爱上你了。”

只一瞬间，詹及雨眼前模糊一片。

“我高估了自己的自制力，也低估了对你的爱。”周宗贤揉了揉詹及雨的眼角，眉眼弯弯，睫毛根根分明，“你别这么看着我，我会忍不住想要亲你......”

浅浅的吻在周宗贤唇边点过，周宗贤呆愣地看着詹及雨。

“周宗贤，我答应你。”詹及雨站起身，绕过宽大的审讯桌，在周宗贤面前站定，“但是你必须平安无事，然后我们在一起。对了，我也跟我妈出柜了。”

“你......你真的愿意回来？”在听到詹及雨的话的时候，周宗贤用力地咬了一下自己的嘴唇，他已经两天没有睡过了，他害怕眼前的詹及雨，答应和他在一起的人是自己的幻想，或许他不小心睡着了，这只是个梦。

“前提是你得平安无事的回来。”詹及雨狠狠地在他胳膊上掐了一把。

周宗贤痛的闷哼了一声，眼眶红了一圈，心里有千言万语，却已经激动地语无伦次，只能伸手把人搂在怀里，用尽自己全身的力气抱着他。

詹及雨也紧紧地回抱住周宗贤：“你要是再离开，我就真的不会再见你了，听到没有。”

周宗贤用力地点头，捧着詹及雨的脸颊含住那人的嘴唇用力地舔食吮吸着。詹及雨“唔”了一声，周宗贤嘴唇干干的，他忍不住伸出舌尖缓缓地扫过，似乎是想要把那人嘴唇上的干皮都滋润过来。周宗贤的手滑到他的后颈，接着扣住他的后脑，微微侧头，舌尖交缠，詹及雨立刻感受到了周宗贤身体的变化。明明知道这里是哪里，但是身体却依旧紧贴着不忍心分开。两个人的喘息声越来越粗重，詹及雨后退了一步撞到桌边，周宗贤的手铐发出清脆的金属碰撞的声音。

“宗贤.....”詹及雨被周宗贤亲吻的神智飘忽，周宗贤另一只手也扣到桌子上，把詹及雨完全锁在了他和桌子中间，詹及雨退无可退。

“宗贤，这里是.....哎......”

周宗贤一把搂住詹及雨的腰把他抱到桌子上，自己挤进詹及雨的两腿中间，两人火热的下身隔着裤子摩擦在一起。周宗贤在詹及雨的脖颈间辗转留下一个又一个吻：“要不要。”

“......”詹及雨的脸颊贴着周宗贤的耳朵，他抱着周宗贤的背，拒绝的话在唇边又被他的呻吟拦了回去。周宗贤已经拉开了他的裤链，开始轻轻揉捏他的下身。

“宗贤，宗贤，这里是......”

“小雨，我想你。”周宗贤手指向上叩开詹及雨的腰带，稍微用力，连带内裤被撤了下来，詹及雨早就张牙舞爪的小兄弟立刻暴露在空气中。

詹及雨两腿分开，手向后撑在桌面上，周宗贤轻笑一声，蹲下身一口含住了那微微湿润的肉头。詹及雨惊呼一声，差点一脚揣在周宗贤肩上：“别，别这样。”下身被湿润的口腔包裹着，周宗贤技巧娴熟地吞吐着他的性器，詹及雨仅剩不多的理智也很快被抛到了九霄云外。

射出来的詹及雨浑身发软，他眯着眼睛，仰头正好撞上审讯室房顶一角的摄像头。周宗贤把詹及雨的精液涂到手上，正要抬起詹及雨的腿，却被人按住了肩膀。

“怎么了？”周宗贤已经下身发疼，眼里翻滚着粘稠的情欲。

“这里有摄像头......”詹及雨又犹豫起来。

周宗贤亲了他一下：“这个时候怎么会有人录像。放心吧。”

“可是.....唔......”

周宗贤再次吻住詹及雨的唇，同时手朝着詹及雨的后穴探去。詹及雨回国之后，和周宗贤只做过一次，他还完全不记得，现在后穴被异物入侵，很快身体便有了反应。周宗贤一点一点小心地开拓着，生怕伤了詹及雨。但是紧致的内壁挤压着他的手指，让他恨不得立刻进入到詹及雨的身体里。

坐着的姿势并不好受，詹及雨需要勾住周宗贤的腰，环住他的肩膀才能保持身体的平衡。起初的难受很快被快感取代，周宗贤在触摸到詹及雨体内那小块软绵的时候，微微勾起嘴角，轻轻碰了碰，浅尝辄止，却刺激得詹及雨立刻硬了起来。

“周宗贤！你别玩了，快点进来。”詹及雨腾出一只手胡乱的摸着，终于把周宗贤的拉链拉下，伸手握住那人的巨大。

周宗贤低哼了一声，退出手指，握住詹及雨的手腕，微微挑眉邪笑地看着詹及雨。詹及雨“蹭”地脸红了，他想松开手又被人狠狠握住，周宗贤沙哑低沉的声音在他耳边炸开：“你是不是都没有摸过，我们连接的那个地方啊？”

“靠，你恶不恶心。放手。”詹及雨瞪了他一眼，可是周宗贤很快顶入了他的身体内，让他一下子没了脾气，只能任由周宗贤握着他的手贴在两个人相连的地方。

“感受到了吗？我在你的身体里。”周宗贤一边说着一边慢慢地抽送起来，等到他觉得詹及雨适应了自己的节奏，才开始猛烈的展开了攻势。詹及雨身下的审讯桌因为周宗贤的冲撞不断的后移，和地面摩擦发出剧烈的响声。詹及雨觉得浑身发烫，在这个陈设只有一张桌子两把椅子的审讯室里，回音效果极其明显，他觉得周宗贤的喘息声，他自己的呻吟声，还有肉体碰撞的声音，水渍的声音都像是立体回绕在他的耳边一样，刺激着他的神经。下身因为周宗贤的顶弄胀的厉害，詹及雨想要碰一下却没有任何力气。周宗贤抓住他的手扣到桌子上，更加用力的撞击詹及雨的敏感点。

“宗贤.....宗贤你帮我一下.....”詹及雨鼻尖发红。

“我这就是在帮你啊。”周宗贤一个用力，詹及雨直接被周宗贤操射了出来。

“唔......”詹及雨喘息着，抬脚想要踢周宗贤，“你够了没有，赶紧出来。”

“下次见你不知道是什么时候了，我想在你身体里待久一点。”周宗贤语气极其理直气壮，詹及雨深吸了口气，电流窜过小腹，他欲哭无泪地发现自己又被周宗贤撩拨地半硬了。

“宗贤......宗贤......”詹及雨眯起眼睛，舔了舔嘴角，缓慢地再次抱住周宗贤的脖子，在他耳边压低嗓音，糯糯地道，“我爱你。”

话音刚落，周宗贤身体剧烈的抖了一下，詹及雨感觉到他出来了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”詹及雨额头抵着周宗贤的肩膀笑的差点岔气。

周宗贤侧头泄愤似的咬了一下詹及雨的脖子：“你这是耍赖。”

詹及雨微微直起身子，用鼻尖碰了碰周宗贤的鼻尖，好看的眼睛弯起来：“我爱你。”

仿佛炽热的阳光突然穿破厚重的云层，那一瞬间光风霁月。詹及雨红润的嘴唇展开一个温柔的弧度，露出一小截白白的牙齿。周宗贤想起三年前，看到自己的时候詹及雨都会这么对着自己笑，这个笑容淡淡的柔柔的，却成了他这辈子戒不了的毒药。

詹及雨，这次我一定好好爱你。  
跟周谨行再次确认了周宗贤的情况以后，詹及雨立刻坐最早的一班飞机回了武汉。他自己家里还因为出柜而一团乱。一到家，果然爸爸妈妈姐姐哥哥都在等他。他打了个哈欠：“爸妈，我先睡一会儿成吗？”

“不成，你给我坐着。”詹妈妈指了指她面前的沙发。

“......”詹及雨惴惴地坐过去。

“你和那个周宗贤什么时候开始的？”詹妈妈嘴唇抖了抖，“你.....你给我说实话。”

“说实话，你上次在京城住院的时候已经开始了。”

“这么早？”家里人都很震惊。

“是不是他把你带坏的？”詹及雨的大哥眉毛拧成了麻花状，“我也听说过我们公司领导的儿子和男人不清不楚，他们好这口，是不是他逼你的。”

“不是。”詹及雨冷然，“我是天生的，我天生不喜欢女人。我也没打算结婚，就算没有宗贤我也不打算结婚的。”

“你是要气死我！”詹妈妈揉着胸口。

詹及雨摊了摊手：“我对女人不行，娶了人家女孩也是害了人家。这种事情不是我自愿的，我没有办法。”

“我们去医院看看。”詹妈妈还不死心。

“没用的，这又不是病。”詹及雨摇摇头，“爸妈，我和周宗贤认识七年了，大学我们在一起，后来我去德国我们分开了。原因......原因是我们曾经想要放弃这条路。但是分开三年，我们发现还是离不开对方。我知道你们想劝我什么，如果这些话在三年前跟我说，我会听的，会认真考虑，但是我都这个年纪了，我有自己的亲身经历和判断。我知道我该怎么选择让自己幸福的路。从小到大你们都宠我，我干什么你们都不放心，可这次能不能让我自己去选。我是个成年人了，我应该要为自己的选择负责的。”

詹及雨说完一席话后，所有人都沉默了。电子表“滴滴答答”地开始整点报时。詹爸爸伸手在茶几上拿起一盒烟，点燃了一根。

“如果真的找不了女孩子......”詹及雨的姐姐艰涩道，“那也不能找周宗贤这样的。我去搜过，一个网上都能详细看到人物关系图的大家族，小雨......这简直不是我们家......你明白姐姐的意思吗？虽然很多女孩子都想嫁入豪门，但是豪门这种，也就电视剧看看就算了。”

詹及雨失笑：“姐，我又不是女孩子，不存在嫁不嫁的。而且我现在好歹也是高级工程师了呀，我又不是靠着他们家养着。我只和宗贤在一起，跟他们家族一点关系也没有。”

“可你们又没个孩子......”詹及雨的二哥道。

“没孩子这不还有你和大哥呢么？”詹及雨回答。

“那周家那边，那种家庭会允许孩子找一个男人？”詹爸爸总算开口。

“宗贤已经跟家里人说了，这次......宗贤之所以跟他爸斗气跟这个有关系。我们会努力争取，所以爸妈，哥，姐，别拦着我了行吗？”

詹妈妈不再说话，却还是拿着纸巾不停地抹眼泪。詹及雨看着心疼，但也还是坐在原位仿佛在僵硬着等待审判。终于，詹爸爸抽完一根烟，表情沉重又严肃，嘴唇开合了一下，艰难地点了下头：“我答应你不是因为你多想和那个小子在一起，是你说你自己的选择自己会负责。将来要是后悔了，别回家哭，到时候我一定把你踢出去。”

詹及雨看着詹爸爸把烟盒一扔，站起身回房间，笑哈哈地说：“好的爸，我在我外面哭死也不回来。”

“瞎说什么呢你！”詹妈妈拧了他的耳朵一下，“去睡觉吧，黑眼圈都出来了。”

詹及雨自己也没想到会这么顺利，他连在家门口跪上一天一夜或者绝食三天的戏码都想好了。他蹿回房间第一件事就是给周宗贤打电话，号码拨到一半才想起来对方根本接不到，只能改为给Fred打电话，问问周宗贤的情况。

和詹及雨比起来，周宗贤显然没那么顺利了。

在詹及雨回老家的第二天，周先生总算松口，让周谨行把周宗贤保释了出来。周宗贤一进家门先是被周先生拿着鸡毛掸子狠狠地抽了一顿，然后周夫人又抱着他哭得稀里哗啦。唯一的儿子不论做了什么都是父母的心头肉，哪怕周宗贤跟他说他要和一个男人过一辈子，比起他要进监狱，周夫人也觉得能接受了。

“你要是想和那个.....那个叫什么詹及雨的过，就过吧，别再这么吓唬妈了。”

周先生恨铁不成钢地看了自己儿子一眼：“你让我说你什么好。还以为你长大了懂事了，我和你大伯也能放心的把公司交给你们这一辈，可你怎么还是这么不省心。”

“爸，三年前你不就知道吗？我用了三年的时间，发现我还是离不开他。你要是再逼我，就是把你儿子往绝路上赶了。”

周先生听了周宗贤的话，双眼立刻瞪大了：“你还敢威胁我了？”

“爸，我没有威胁你。我跟我二哥商量了，你只要同意我和小雨，宏运就把我的公司并购回来。还有，你和崔家合作了这么多年，手里就没有点崔哲的什么消息么？”

周先生用力地叹了口气：“我真是恨不得一巴掌打死你！”

“爸，我就求你这一次。”周宗贤突然跪在了地上，“我从小到大都没求过你，这一次我求你，以后我一定好好干。”

“你怎么会喜欢男人呢......”

“爸，其实，是不是男人都不重要，只不过那个人是真的对你儿子好。”周宗贤微微仰头看着周先生，“以前是我对不起他，但他还是愿意再给我一次机会。爸，我只有跟他在一起才会幸福。”

“放屁，你才多大，你以后还会遇到那么多人。你怎么知道就不会有好姑娘。”

“以后遇到的人，都弥补不了我和詹及雨在一起的那几年。没有人能弥补。”周宗贤语气坚定。

周先生手死死地扣在沙发扶手上：“这段时间你就在家里好好待着，崔家的事情我和你二哥会处理。你给我好好反省一下。”

“爸！”周宗贤急急地叫到。

周先生挥了挥手：“谨行，我们去书房谈。”转身之前又对周宗贤说：“保释期间那里也不许去。”

周宗贤眼神软下来，看着自己的妈妈。

周夫人眼睛哭的红红的，拉着自己儿子坐回沙发：“你就先跟你爸服个软，我帮着你一起劝他。”

周宗贤握着周夫人的手：“谢谢妈。”

“詹及雨.....那孩子有时间的话，带回来一起吃个饭吧，我还没好好跟他说过话。”

周宗贤点头：“好，妈你一定会喜欢他的。”

周夫人脸上总算有了笑颜，他伸手捋了捋儿子鬓角的头发：“行了，你先去洗个澡，把衣服换了，让管家给你烧了。”

“好的，妈。”

詹及雨再回到京城，Fred就告诉他周宗贤被保释了。詹及雨还没来得及高兴，Fred又补充了一句，周宗贤被他爸关在了家里。詹及雨立刻蔫了，问道：“那我什么时候能见周宗贤？”

“这个......估计要等到对方撤诉了。”Fred道，“不过你敢不敢爬墙去看他。”

“哈？”

“哈哈，我就开个玩笑，这个号码你记住，我近期找机会偷偷给宗贤送个手机。”Fred在自己手机上点了几下，然后把手机推到詹及雨面前，“他在家里可是憋坏了，整天问我你有没有回来。”

詹及雨把号码存好，问：“那宗贤家里，什么情况？”

“嗯......周夫人心软，现在已经妥协了，就是周先生，还是很难接受这件事情。”Fred半开玩笑道，“你要是能生个孩子就好了。”

詹及雨听了只想翻白眼。

“那就先这样。”Fred站起身，“哦对了，你公司宗贤让我去联系了，春节假期放完就赶紧回去报道吧。还有啊，你的那堆东西都搬到哪里了。”

“什么东西？”

“你不是从宗贤家里搬出来了吗？”Fred道，“什么时候再搬回去，需要帮忙的话可以找我。”

詹及雨这才想起来，他一直在丁小伟家住，差点都忘记了：“好的，我自己来就好。”

Fred点头，完成任务了一样：“行，那我就先走了。还要和周总去一趟崔氏呢。”

詹及雨也站起来：“Fred！谢谢你啊。”

“唉，跟我就不用客气了。”Fred摆摆手，推门离开了咖啡馆。

经Fred提醒，詹及雨立刻着手搬家的事情。丁小伟带着孩子们一起来帮忙。小孩儿图新鲜，第一次见这么大阵仗，一个个勤快地很，争先恐后地去抢大箱子来显示自己的力气。丁小伟一边拖地一边念叨：“你真的打算和好了？你就不再考虑一下？”

詹及雨接过玲玲搬进来的盒子，侧头想了想，道：“我记得丁叔你刚和周谨行和好的时候我也这么问过你。”

丁小伟手腕杵着拖把：“是吗？”

“是啊，你当时跟我掰扯了一大堆，酸的我都要掉牙了。”詹及雨做了个夸张的表情。

“呸，我哪里说过肉麻的话了？”

“哈哈，我该给你录下来。”詹及雨笑呵呵地说。

丁小伟摸了摸下巴，似乎回忆无果，只能放弃：“不过丁叔真的替你高兴。我还记得刚遇见你的时候......”

“别别别，我可不想回忆我们初遇的场景，忒刺激。”

“靠，你这个小白眼狼，敢说你丁叔了？”丁小伟吹胡子瞪眼。

詹及雨抱着箱子笑得直不起腰。

年假之后，詹及雨就去了公司复职，没几天，前台的小姑娘给他送来了一个结婚请柬，他打开一看，是小武。心里百感交集，他在办公椅上转了一圈，他自己都快27了，周围的同学已经开始陆陆续续地步入了另一个人生的阶段。

婚宴上，詹及雨碰到了很多大学同学，在德国他错过了所有同学聚会的机会，大家见到他都开始抱怨他“在帝国主义混的太滋润把老同学都忘了”。小武牵着新娘来跟他敬酒的时候，特别用力地抱了他一下。詹及雨看他喝的满脸通红，也不忍心灌他。但是小武结结实实地干了一大杯白的，拍着他的肩膀：“哥们，我都结婚了，你什么时候也能给我个结婚请柬啊。”

“我是不行了。”詹及雨拉着小武坐下。

小武眼珠子转了转：“你不会一辈子不打算结婚吧。”

詹及雨嘴角带着笑：“也不算。”

“啊？那你是找到好男人了？”

詹及雨忍不住笑：“啊，周宗贤，你认识啊。”

小武思维大概是迟钝了，“周宗贤”三个字在他大脑里转了一圈，他突然一拍桌子，桌面上杯子里的酒都撒了一些出来：“那个渣男？！”

詹及雨意料之中了：“不能这么说吧，我们算是......破镜重圆？”

“你放心吗？他当时怎么甩你的！”

“发生了很多事，不过现在都过去了。”詹及雨说着还殷勤地碰了碰小武的酒杯。

小武嗫喏着：“真的？”

“对，你应该祝福我们吧。”詹及雨笑了两下。

“行，哥们祝福你。”小武响亮地跟詹及雨又碰了一下，“也是挺难得的。想想我大学......唉不说了不说了。”

詹及雨笑了下，和小武干了一杯酒。

他知道小武想说什么，也明白有很多事情并不全都尽如人意。而在分开了三年后他和周宗贤还能遇到彼此，也是他们的幸运。

当天晚上，詹及雨就接到了周宗贤拿那个Fred偷渡过去的手机打来的电话。彼时他正头昏脑胀地趴在床上挺尸，手机铃声响了好久他才慢吞吞地接起来。

“怎么这么久......你喝酒了？”

“嗯？宗贤？”詹及雨觉得有些不真切，翻了个身，“你可以打电话了。”

“嗯，你怎么喝酒了？”

“嘿嘿。”詹及雨放松身体，傻笑了两声。

周宗贤：“......”

“小武结婚了。”

“谁？小武？”周宗贤语气很惊讶。

“怎么？我都27了，小学弟。”詹及雨握着手机。

“可是学长看上去就跟17岁似的。”周宗贤低声道，“可爱的想让人按在身下操。”

“靠。”詹及雨骂了一句，“你他妈有点正形好不好。你的案子怎么样了。”

“果然姜还是老的辣。”

“谁？周谨行还是你爸？”

“都吧......”周宗贤长长的吁了口气，“我发现我还有的学。”

“当然了，不过也不急，时间还长着呢。”

电话另一边传来布料摩擦的声音，周宗贤问：“你干什么呢？”

“脱衣服啊。”

“......大半夜的勾我？”

“屁！我这衣服一身酒气，太臭了。”

周宗贤哑声道：“很想见你。”

“处理好案子，我在家里等你。”

“好。”

转眼间已入三月。和三月一起来的，还有京城星星点点的绿色，气温回升，春意渐浓。詹及雨收到了S市团队发来的邮件，项目已经开始收尾。詹及雨一边回复邮件，一边想自己眨眼间，回国已经快一年了。

三月中旬，崔哲终于撤诉。周宗贤又回到了宏运，只不过这次带着一枚勋章，堂堂正正地坐在了第三大股东的位置上。周谨行开玩笑地问他：“不打算自己单干了？”

周宗贤挠了挠头：“我还有很多要学的，以后找二哥请教，二哥可别嫌我烦。”

周谨行露出一个惊讶的表情：“那我真要受宠若惊了。”

“我认真的。”

“我知道。那你这段时间没白在家里待着啊。二叔还说他让你好好反省。”

周宗贤深吸一口气：“我要反省的地方有很多，但是不包括小雨。”

周谨行眼里闪过一丝无奈：“不过呢，在那之前你可能要先去讨好一下丁哥。”

“丁小伟？为什么？”周宗贤声音立刻抬高了，一副被雷到的表情，“我和小雨他还能反对？二哥，他根本喜欢的就是小雨吧！”

“咳咳，你小点声，随便逗你一下你就原形毕露了。这怎么行。”

周宗贤：“......靠，二哥，我突然有点心疼丁小伟了。”

周谨行：“......”

詹及雨为了迎接周宗贤回家，特意做了一顿丰盛的晚餐，当然到最后什么也没吃，直接被周宗贤以从厨房到客厅到浴室再到卧室的路线里里外外地吃了个干净。最后詹及雨累的眼皮都抬不起来，他恍惚觉得天都要亮了。两个人相拥而眠，结果第二天双双被饿醒都是后话了。

所谓的小别胜新欢说的大概就是这两个人了。连续一个星期詹及雨在办公室里都是站着办公的。公司新给他配了个助理，看到自己的boss站着便还关心地问他是不是椅子不舒服。詹及雨支支吾吾半天，才挤出了两个字“腰疼”。小姑娘怔愣了半天，忽然两眼放光，一脸的恍然大悟，随后朱唇微启，长长地“哦”了一声，意味深长的让詹及雨想一头撞死在桌子上。结果第二天来上班的时候，詹及雨发现了自己的座位上多了一个软软的垫子。小助理还留了个便利贴，写着“老板，垫了这个就没那么疼了，注意身体哦”。

詹及雨手里攥着便利贴，跟椅子上的“海绵宝宝”大眼瞪小眼，当晚回到家，毅然决然地把周宗贤锁在了客厅。

四月底的时候，詹及雨终于收到了海外寄过来的陆铭和Vivian的结婚请柬，里面还附带了一沓厚厚的照片。周宗贤坐在沙发上，拿着审视的目光一张一张看过去：“啧啧啧。”

詹及雨靠在周宗贤怀里，对着照片道：“越来越有夫妻相了。”

“你是说这俩人都越来越黑了？”

詹及雨扭了周宗贤的腰一把：“你这个人说话能不能好听点了。”

周宗贤龇牙咧嘴的装了会儿可怜，又把人搂住：“出去玩儿难免的嘛。要不咱们也买一张世界地图回来。”

“干嘛？”

“就......去一个地方拍一张合照，然后贴到地图上啊。”

詹及雨抖了一下：“卧槽，要不要这么文艺，你还要规划个心形路线吗？”

周宗贤若有所思：“这个不错。”

“滚滚滚，肉不肉麻。”

“麻......”周宗贤龇牙咧嘴。

“什么？”

“我麻，你给我揉揉吧。”

詹及雨的手被周宗贤握住朝着裤链摸去，他回过神来，骂到：“靠，周大少爷，你的节操呢！”

“有媳妇了，还要节操干什么啊。”周宗贤转过身把人压在沙发上。

詹及雨笑的无可奈何：“不要脸啊，不要脸。”

崔家的事情詹及雨不清楚周家是怎么处理的，只知道后来周宗贤又去见了崔颢一次，那天晚上回来周宗贤喝了很多，一进家门就抱着詹及雨，只是说“他以前对我比我哥哥对我都好”。詹及雨揉了揉周宗贤的背，帮周宗贤换了睡衣，又帮他擦了一遍身体。钻进被窝的时候，周宗贤很快凑过来把他圈进怀里，就像大学时候无数次会做的那样，下巴轻轻靠在詹及雨的额前。

五月份詹及雨和周宗贤就出发去了柏林，两个人提前到了几日，詹及雨打算带着周宗贤玩几天，还说的冠冕堂皇“带你看一看我走过的风景”。周宗贤吐槽：“还风景呢？没我你那能叫风景？”

“靠，自恋呢吧？没你我还不能找别人了？”詹及雨笑他。

“你还找别人了？”周宗贤皱起眉，捏了捏詹及雨的下巴。

“喂喂喂，公共场合我告诉你。”詹及雨躲开周宗贤的手就跑。

周宗贤无奈道：“撩完就跑能不能负责了。”

“谁他妈撩你了。”

周宗贤追上去从背后住詹及雨，詹及雨腰比较敏感，痒的他直躲：“别闹了别闹了。”

“拍张照。”周宗贤突然指了指他们不远处。

詹及雨看过去，心里一暖。

柏林墙的壁画，画上是两个接吻的男人。

周宗贤拉住詹及雨的手过去，比了比角度：“怎么拍。”

“自拍杆都没有。”

“胳膊长要什么自拍杆啊，过来。”周宗贤一把把詹及雨的腰搂过来，同时举起手机，“我设定了定时拍照，三秒。”

“好.....”詹及雨话还没说完，周宗贤已经吻了上来。

三秒很快过去，手机的闪光灯亮起来。周宗贤把手机收起来，突然扣住詹及雨的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。詹及雨张开嘴让周宗贤的舌尖更方便的进入。原本三秒的吻被硬生生拉长到了三十秒。到最后还是詹及雨开始反抗，再亲下去，他真的要硬了。

周宗贤气定神闲地看着刚才拍的照片：“不错啊，就当我们地图上的第一张照片好了。”

詹及雨觉得嘴唇有点疼。

作为《格林童话》的忠实粉丝，Vivian很坚决地把婚礼地点选在了旧天鹅堡。婚礼开始前，陆铭一直在招呼宾客，詹及雨去看Vivian的时候周宗贤不知道去了哪里。Vivian站在一个硕大的化妆镜前，身后有三个造型师帮她整理婚纱。

詹及雨嘴角抽了抽，忍不住来了句：“白雪公主你好。”

“哎？你那个男朋友呢？”Vivian从镜子里看到她，朝他招手，“哇你居然穿了一身白西装，我猜猜，周宗贤不会穿了一身黑吧。你们就这么来我婚礼上秀恩爱？”

詹及雨哈哈笑了两声：“他非要穿，我拗不过。”

“啧啧，哎对了，人呢？”

“我也不知道他去哪里了，刚才走散了。”

“这你都能把人丢了？”Vivian忍俊不禁，“快去找人吧。”

詹及雨还想说周宗贤丢不了，周宗贤就打电话过来了。

“小雨，你快出来。”

“哈？”詹及雨朝Vivian比了个手势，转身出了化妆间。

“我发现了一个好地方。”

周宗贤神秘兮兮地。詹及雨从城堡里出来，就看到周宗贤侧身站在不远处，挺括的西装衬得他身材修长，玉树临风，再配上身后童话仙境一般的背景，詹及雨觉得站在那里的仿佛是世界上最英俊忠诚的骑士，一瞬间怦然心动，心里乐滋滋地想着，他男人真的是太帅了。

周宗贤听到脚步声，转头：“走啊。”

詹及雨握住周宗贤的手，被人拉着离婚礼场地越来越远：“去哪里啊？”

“去我发现的好地方。”

詹及雨笑：“你这样让我有种逃婚的错觉。”

“哦？逃婚还是去抢婚？”

“你抢我？”詹及雨掐了他的手心一下，“以后你要是和女人结婚了，我就去抢。”

“哈哈，不会的。”周宗贤拉着他上了台阶。

詹及雨走越觉得不对劲。旧天鹅堡已经离他们越来越远。

“宗贤，你要去哪儿啊？赶不上婚礼了。”

周宗贤终于站定，指了指不远处：“看。”

詹及雨靠近，这里是一个微微高起的山丘，正好可以将旧天鹅堡和阿尔卑斯湖尽收眼底。詹及雨还在感叹着“好美”，身边突然光线变化，周宗贤单膝跪在詹及雨面前。

詹及雨立刻噤了声。

周宗贤手里举着詹及雨熟悉的缎面小盒，温柔地笑着：“现在可以带了吧？”

詹及雨眼神有些慌乱，连呼吸都不自觉的放轻。

周宗贤被詹及雨看的不自在，脸颊也爬上红晕，他清了清喉咙：“詹及雨，我爱你，你愿不愿意，跟我永远在一起。”

手指微微发凉的触感让詹及雨心脏重重地跳了一下，他看着周宗贤的盛满深情的眼睛，哪怕周围的一切被人们称为“世界上离童话最近的地方”又如何，他的童话，就在周宗贤的眼睛里，他愿意沉沦一辈子。

“我爱你，我愿意。”

年少的我们曾在爱情面前患得患失，口是心非。所幸我们一路失去，一路成长，仍然没有放弃。

感谢时光打磨了我们的爱情。我的爱人，谢谢你还在我身边。


End file.
